¿Quién Es El Padre?
by MiirnaRuth
Summary: Tras asistir a la primera fiesta NO OFICIAL de inicio de curso, Kurt se ve envuelto en un vergonzoso incidente. Ha ligado con el chico que jamás se debe ligar. El típico malote, que no toma nada enserio, pero que hizo vibrar al castaño en la fiesta. Kurt se entera, semanas después, de que su desliz le ha traído más de una consecuencia y no tiene cara para mirar a su novio. MPreg!
1. Capítulo1

**Hola a todos! Sí, este fic ha vuelto... No puedo decir que regresa en gloria y majestad, porque la verdad es que sólo tengo hasta el capítulo 5 en su versión original... Todo lo demás tendré que reescribirlo. Le agradecería a quienes seguían el fic, y recuerdan con más detalle los capítulos que seguían del 5, me puedan hablar por PM!**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

Una hoja de papel, doblada a la mitad, acababa de caer sobre el pupitre del castaño. Antes de que el profesor se percatara de ello, Kurt la arrastró, hasta poder leerla bajo la mesa.

"GRAN FIESTA. MAÑANA. S.L."

El mensaje era breve y confuso para cualquiera que no fuera alumno de McKinley, pero no para Kurt Hummel. Sabía en qué consistían esas clandestinas fiestas de inicio de curso, que las animadoras, o más bien, Santana López, le gustaba organizar.

Era una verdadera bacanal, y no es que Kurt fuera un puritano, sin embargo, no le iban mucho esa clase de eventos sociales. Él prefería ir al cine con su novio, disfrutar de un buen café, o pasear por el parque y con algo de suerte, aprovechar las tardes en que los padres de Sebastian no estaban en casa, para pasarse por su cuarto.

Aunque, tal vez se animara a ir a la fiesta, si Seb lo acompañara. Dudaba que lo dejaran salir, ahora que estaba de interno en aquel colegio, pero no perdía nada con preguntar.

-o-

\- ¿Irás? – Noah Puckerman apareció a su lado en la fila de la cafetería con una soda en la mano.

\- No lo sé – murmuró el castaño – Aún no lo he hablado con Seb…

\- ¿Con ese idiota? – interrumpió molesto - ¿Para qué lo quieres en la fiesta? Estarás mucho mejor sin él.

\- Es mi novio Puck, ¿por qué no querría estar con él? – respondió el ojiazul, comenzando a cabrearse.

\- Am… ¿Por qué es un completo estúpido? – preguntó retóricamente – Creí que tenías mejor gusto, y que recapacitarías cuando se cambió de escuela, dejándote solo…

\- Puck, basta – lo detuvo – Y olvídate de verme en la fiesta.

Kurt se alejó, sentándose con las chicas en una mesa apartada.

-o-

\- Lo siento, de verdad Kurt… - se lamentó el chico por teléfono – Me encantaría acompañarte, pero este es un internado y necesitas una autorización firmada por tus padres para salir de aquí.

\- Oh, ya veo – gruñó Kurt, con sarcasmo, ocultando la decepción en su voz - ¿Tanto me detestan tus padres, que decidieron encarcelarte lejos de mí?

\- Ellos no te detestan, sólo piensan que aquí estaré mejor que en McKinley.

\- ¿Y no pensaste en cómo eso me afectaría a mí? – estalló el ojiazul recordando las palabras de Noah – Me dejaste solo.

\- Lo sé, pero jamás quise hacerlo – se excusó de forma barata.

\- Lo cierto, es que no se nota – bufó – Y ya no te preocupes por la fiesta, buscaré a alguien más para que me acompañe.

\- No, Kurt… - él finalizó la llamada, más que furioso.

Esa había sido una pésima idea. Él odiaba discutir con Seb, aún más por teléfono, pero consideraba que era egoísta de su parte negarse a pasar tiempo con él, mucho más ahora que ya no asistían al mismo colegio.

-o-

\- ¡Hey, Kurt! – saludó Puckerman, encontrándoselo en la entrada de la casa de Santana - ¿Has venido solo o te acompaña tu guardaespaldas?

\- Déjalo ya, Noah – murmuró, tratando de pasar por su lado y avanzar hacia donde estaban sus amigas – He venido solo, pero no pienso tontear contigo.

\- Tranquilo, no es lo que busco – el chico pasó una mano por su cintura para detenerlo – Sé que cuando bebo, me pongo generoso contigo, pero no te ilusiones demasiado.

\- Créeme que no lo hago – rió el castaño, tratando de zafarse – Aunque, hace poco no decías lo mismo.

\- Era fin de curso y sabes lo mucho que detesto a Sebastian – explicó con intensidad, agitando las manos – Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para que se cabreara.

\- Y ahora que no lo tienes más a tu alrededor, ¿dejarás de odiarlo?

\- No, todo lo contrario – dijo, triturando el vaso plástico en su mano – Ahora lo odio más.

\- ¿Por qué? – dudó Kurt.

\- ¡Porque es un idiota! – vociferó a viva voz - ¿Qué clase de novio es, para abandonarte, e ir corriendo a esa escuela de hijitos de papi?

\- Oye, ¿qué hay de malo en que sus padres quieran darle una mejor educación y meterlo en una escuela en donde no te envenenes con el almuerzo? – el castaño contuvo una risa traviesa, sabiendo lo temperamental que era Noah.

\- Lo ha hecho para sentirse libre, eso es seguro – alegó.

\- ¿Ves por qué te digo que lo dejes? – el ojiazul regresó a la expresión de molestia – Te quiero Puckerman, pero últimamente, me haces odiarte cada vez que abres la boca.

\- De todos modos, venía a decirte otra cosa – su semblante se relajó considerablemente al cambiar de tema – A mi grupo de malotes se ha unido un chico nuevo. Viene recién salido de la correccional de menores de Westerville, pero es bastante simpático…

\- ¿Y? – le instó a ir al grano.

\- Y… quiere conocerte – Kurt elevó las cejas en sorpresa – Te ha estado viendo estos días en la escuela y creo que batea para tu equipo.

\- Olvídalo, Puck – negó con la cabeza, leyendo sus intenciones en su cara.

\- Vamos, te va a encantar, es bueno con los chistes – insistió.

\- Noah, tengo novio, y lo respeto, ¿Okay? – comenzó a caminar lejos de él – Y sé que no conoces lo que ese concepto significa, pero por favor finge que lo haces y aléjate.

\- Que humor – farfulló, lanzando lo que le quedaba del vaso plástico al suelo - ¿Te bajó la regla o qué? – exclamó mientras Kurt se iba.

\- ¡Ash! – masculló más que cabreado el castaño.

-o-

Las amigas de Kurt estaban reunidas en un círculo alrededor de una mesa repleta de alcohol, bebiendo como si de una competición se tratara.

\- ¡Kurt! – chilló emocionada una muy alcoholizada Tina.

\- Al fin llegas – se sumó Mercedes – Ya comenzábamos a apostar a que no vendrías.

\- ¿Y perderme el espectáculo de verlas emborracharse y perder su dignidad? – se burló él - ¡Eso jamás!

\- Me alegra que Seb te dejara venir – balbuceó Rachel, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico y palmeándole el brazo.

\- No es como si necesitara su aprobación para salir a divertirme – todas las chicas lo miraron conteniendo las burlas, asintiendo falsamente.

\- Sí, como no – añadió Quinn – Ten – puso una botella de vodka en las manos del ojiazul con algo de torpeza - ¡Vamos a brindar! – dijo luego - ¡Por nosotras!

\- ¡Por nosotras! – repitieron todas, incluso Kurt, que se había ganado el puesto de "chica honoraria".

-o-

Kurt, imitando a sus amigas, bebió continuamente de la botella en su mano, arrugando el rostro en una mueca de desagrado, en cada trago que le quemaba la garganta.

Consideró prudente detenerse, cuando el contenido en su botella, era menos de la mitad. Decidió que tal vez si bailaba un poco, botaría parte del alcohol en su sistema. Tomó un par de manos y jaló a sus amigas a la pista. Ellas entre risas y exclamaciones ininteligibles, lo acompañaron.

Una vez en medio del cúmulo de personas frotándose entre sí, Kurt bailó con todas las chicas, meneando las caderas de una forma que debería estar prohibida. Mercedes, Tina, Rachel y Quinn, le aplaudían y le animaban a continuar con el escandaloso baile, que había llamado la atención de más de uno.

Puckerman fue el primero en acercarse, dando codazos a todos los que le estorbaban en el camino, hasta que logró llegar donde el castaño.

\- Baila conmigo, ¿sí? – vociferó en su oído, haciéndose oír por encima de la música. Kurt negó con la cabeza, conservando la sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

\- Lo siento – balbuceó, arrastrando las palabras – Estoy con mis chicas.

Noah lo tomó de la cintura, alejándolo de las muchachas.

\- Ellas no notarán tu ausencia - insistió, comenzando a bailar a su ritmo – Sólo una canción.

\- ¡Ash! Está bien – cedió, palmeándose las muslo al bajar los brazos – Pero, sólo una… y después adiós.

\- Prometido – puso su mano derecha en alto, haciendo un saludo scout. Kurt rió, tanto por Puck, como por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido.

Bailaron animadamente un par de canciones, meneándose uno contra el otro. Noah se dejó deslumbrar con la inocente sensualidad que irradiaba Kurt, como lo había hecho un par de meses atrás en la fiesta para finalizar el primer año. Aquella vez, sabiendo que Sebastian odiaba bailar, sacó a la pista al ojiazul, y entre el baile y la provocadora sonrisa del menor, Puck lo besó, ganándose una gran bofetada en la mejilla, que le ardió toda la noche.

Esta vez era diferente, porque el castaño estaba solo y había bebido, dos factores que no tenía a su favor la vez anterior.

Pero las fantasías de Puckerman se esfumaron cuando una mano ajena, separó a Kurt de su lado.

\- ¡Cambio de pareja! – oyó que exclamaba el chico nuevo de su grupo, haciendo girar al ojiazul, para luego envolverlo en su brazo, sosteniéndolo por la cintura, como él lo había hecho anteriormente.

La media botella que bebió, ya se le había subido a la cabeza a Kurt, porque le parecía estar teniendo alucinaciones. Habría jurado que estaba bailando con Noah, pero entonces, ¿de dónde rayos había salido el apuesto chico frente a él?

No lo conocía de nada, por lo que sin duda, se le había pasado la mano con el vodka. Tal vez se encontraba tirado en alguna parte, en medio de un coma etílico, mientras que su mente imaginaba que bailaba con un chico increíblemente atractivo. Sin embargo, le daba igual, porque él se movía de una forma tan sensual, que lo tenía embobado.

\- Amo esta canción… - musitó el castaño, atropellando las palabras.

Kurt se dio media vuelta, apoyando sus hombros en el pecho del chico, riendo tontamente. El moreno lo cogió por las caderas, pegando su pelvis al trasero del castaño.

\- Si mi novio nos viera… - rió Kurt, completamente perdido – Te mataría… Pero… no eres real – El chico junto a él negó con la cabeza, divertido por las incoherencias que salían de la boca del ojiazul.

Bailaron indecentemente, sin alejarse el uno del otro. Kurt sentía la agitada respiración de él sobre la piel de su cuello, provocándole sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. El ojiazul alzó sus brazos, enredando sus dedos en el cabello rebelde del moreno, rodeando al chico y acercándolo más, ya que tenía la extraña necesidad de sentirlo junto a su piel.

Blaine rebosaba felicidad. No pensó que acercarse al castaño iba a ser tan fácil, pero gracias a Puckerman, y a la media botella que él bebió, ahora podía disfrutar de la cercanía de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, para el ojimiel, eso no era suficiente, porque él deseaba a Kurt en todas las formas posibles. No pretendía aprovecharse de la borrachera del chico, aunque él también había estado bebiendo y eso le dificultaba el pensar con claridad.

Pero los suaves y pecaminosos movimientos que Kurt hacía contra su pelvis, estaban desquiciándolo y ya no podía ocultar la erección que le provocó aquel erótico baile. Si continuaba meciendo su trasero contra la entrepierna de Blaine, él se correría allí mismo, sin poder evitarlo.

Kurt fue volteado, en medio del baile, por las fuertes manos del chico sexy con el que bailaba. Formó una mueca, molesto, ya que él estaba disfrutando del efecto que causaba en el moreno. El castaño lo miró a los ojos, notando lo dilatados que estaban.

 _"Oh, él lo disfruta también"_ , pensó Kurt, riendo para sus adentros.

El chico lo apegó a su cuerpo, usando un solo brazo, dejando sus rostros a sólo dos centímetros de distancia. Los azules ojos del castaño, viajaban desde los húmedos y sonrosados labios del moreno, hasta sus amieladas profundidades, y luego, de regreso a su boca.

La mano libre que le quedaba a Blaine, la usó para acunar el rostro del chico y capturar sus labios con ansias. Al parecer el muchacho deseaba besarlo tanto como él, pues sin tapujos le abrió paso a su lengua, chocando con la de él, explorándose, saboreándose, conociéndose.

A Blaine le significó un gran esfuerzo el no desnudarlo allí mismo, en medio de la pista de baile. En lugar de eso, aumentó la intensidad del beso, sintiendo a Kurt gemir en su boca.

El ojiazul había caído en un frenesí desde que tocó los labios del moreno. Eran tan dulces y apetecibles, que se sentía incapaz de alejarse de ellos, quería más necesitaba tenerlo bajo la piel… y no entendía por qué.

Para evitar dar un espectáculo frente a todo el mundo, el ojimiel decidió que era prudente acabar aquello que iniciaron en uno de los cuartos de la segunda planta. Sin soltarlo, ni dejar de besarlo, comenzaron a andar hacia las escaleras.

Los demás asistentes de la fiesta se encontraban muy preocupados en sus propios asuntos, como para notar lo que ocurría con Kurt y Blaine.

A penas lograron llegar a las escaleras, se vieron obligados a separarse brevemente, en lo que llegaban arriba. Blaine temía que en cualquier minuto Kurt reaccionara y lo mandara a la mierda, pues había oído que el chico tenía novio, pero parecía estar más ansioso que él.

Kurt estaba viviendo la mejor alucinación de su vida. Nunca había tenido una fantasía que se sintiera tan real. Era increíble, la fragancia del chico, el calor de su cuerpo, el roce de sus manos, la electricidad de sus besos. Si todo esto lo provocaba el alcohol, tal vez debiera beber más seguido.

Cayeron sobre una cama suave, rodando en ella en busca del dominio de la situación. Finalmente Blaine acabó sentado sobre Kurt, en lo que se desprendía de su cazadora negra, con pequeñas piezas metálicas en los hombros.

Kurt luchó por quitarse el suéter azul que traía puesto, pero tuvo que ser ayudado por el moreno, que rió al verlo retorcerse como un pequeño gusano. Le quitó también la camiseta y se deslumbró al ver el torso desnudo del castaño. Era tan suave y blanquecino, que no pudo contenerse de cubrirlo de besos, que poco a poco se transformaron en mordiscos y chupetones.

El ojiazul se desarmó en gemidos de profundo placer. El moreno continuó su camino de besos, llegando al cinturón del castaño, desapareciéndolo de un tirón. Con destreza, quitó también los pantalones de Kurt. Antes de que hiciera lo mismo con su bóxer, él lo jaló de regreso a su boca, forzándolo a quedar debajo.

Haciendo uso de su reducida experiencia, Kurt se empeñó en quitarle la ropa al chico, pues pretendía cumplir todas sus fantasías. Una vez que lo tuvo desnudo ante sus ojos, se tomó un segundo para admirar el hermoso adonis que su mente había creado. Después se abalanzó sobre la erección del moreno, introduciéndola en su boca, oyendo la exclamación de sorpresa, mezclada con placer, salir del chico.

Blaine sabía que si no detenía la succión de la boca del castaño sobre su pene, se iba a correr. No podía perderse lo mejor, sólo por no ser capaz de aguantar, pero la calidez de su lengua y verlo mientras le hacía la mejor mamada de su vida, no ayudaba a retenerlo.

Optó por detenerlo, tomándolo por los brazos y recostándolo sobre la cama. Se tendió encima de él y lo besó con ferocidad, recorriendo su delicado cuerpo con sus manos, oyéndolo jadear con cada toque.

El castaño sólo tenía una cosa en mente; lo necesitada dentro. Estaba a tres besos de correrse y, por ese motivo se separó levemente, para quitarse el bóxer. El moreno, comprendiendo el mensaje, se arrodilló frente a él, acomodándolo para lo que seguía.

Blaine tomó el miembro de Kurt, observando su expresión de lujuria, mientras acariciaba la punta, humedeciéndose con el pre semen. Luego, descendió hasta la entrada del ojiazul, preparándolo para la posterior intrusión. Kurt soltó una maldición, al sentir entrar el primer dedo del moreno, pero este se inclinó, besándolo apasionadamente, con el fin de desviar su atención. Aunque él había notado que el castaño ya no era virgen.

Introdujo un segundo dedo, seguido del tercero, y cuando sintió que Kurt comenzaba a mecerse en busca de más, supo que estaba listo. Se alineó con su entrada y, debido a que no aguantaría mucho más, lo penetró de una sola vez.

Kurt soltó una exclamación, dejando caer su cabeza luego, entonces Blaine comenzó a embestirlo, primero lento, esperando por su reacción. En cuanto notaba que era placentero para el ojiazul, aumentaba el ritmo.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse, anunciando que se vendría pronto. Blaine sintió a Kurt tensarse a su alrededor, por lo que aceleró el movimiento de su mano sobre el miembro del menor.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! – dijo Kurt, con los dientes apretados.

Se había corrido gloriosamente sobre su estómago. Blaine al verlo, llegó al clímax, sosteniendo las caderas del castaño, penetrándolo por última vez, antes de derramarse dentro de él. Soltó un ruido gutural, lleno de satisfacción, por lo que había hecho con Kurt.

Si bien, el moreno se había tirado a un montón de chicos y chicas, nunca se corría tan rápido. Kurt había hecho que se excitara a tal punto, que por poco, no alcanza a hacer nada. Con sólo bailar y besarse, lo puso al límite. Esta era una buena forma de iniciar su larga lista de "personas por tirarse" en McKinley.

Kurt mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, hasta que sintió que el chico salía de él con suavidad, regresándolo a la realidad. Estaba comenzando a dudar de que todo fuera una simple alucinación.

\- Por lo general, no hago esto – comenzó a decir el chico, con una voz que a Kurt le pareció de ensueño – Pero, aquí tienes mi número – dejó un papel sobre la almohada al lado del castaño, que sacó de su pantalón – Llámame cuando quieras repetirlo – le guiñó un ojo, mientras que el ojiazul no entendía nada. Lo observó vestirse, en tanto que él se esforzaba en aclarar sus ideas – Fue un verdadero placer, Kurt – dijo en despedida. Se acercó a él y plantó un beso en sus labios, después, salió del cuarto.

\- ¿Qué? – murmuró Kurt, cogiendo el papel.

En efecto, una serie de ocho números estaban escritos sobre un nombre.

\- Blaine A. – leyó, volviendo a mirar la puerta por donde saliera el chico – Vuelve, alucinación – pidió, antes de que un cansancio horrible lo golpeara, haciéndolo regresar la cabeza a la almohada.

-o-

El escandaloso ritmo de una canción pop, hizo pegar un enorme brinco a Kurt. Despertó, totalmente desorientado, percatándose que este no era su cuarto, además de que estaba desnudo.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – bufó, mirando con desespero a su alrededor, lo que le ocasionó un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

El sonido continuaba repiqueteando, por lo que el castaño gateó por la cama, hasta dar con sus pantalones. Era su celular. Miró la pantalla y la imagen de Sebastian le aumentó la jaqueca.

\- ¿Hola? – respondió, sintiendo la garganta seca.

\- Hola, bebé – oyó la alegre voz de su novio - ¿Te he despertado? – Kurt ni siquiera era consciente de la hora que era.

\- Este… sí, algo así – se puso de pie y empezó a buscar su ropa.

\- Lo siento, me sentí fatal por discutir contigo ayer – el ojiazul estaba tan concentrado en hallar sus prendas, que apenas prestaba atención a lo que le decía – Debí haber hecho el intento de salir o algo. Pero te prometo que hoy si saldremos. Hablé con mis padres hace un rato y me dejarán pasar el fin de semana contigo, ¿no es genial? – Kurt se esforzaba en vestirse con una sola mano, tratando de no caerse - ¿Bebé? ¿Crees que tu padre se molestará si me quedo contigo?

\- Am… no lo sé – contestó, no muy seguro de qué le había preguntado Seb.

\- Hmm… No me gustaría tener problemas con él – continuó Sebastian, ajeno a la situación del castaño – Aun recuerdo lo que dijo del rifle que guarda en su cuarto.

Entre las sábanas, Kurt halló un pequeño rectángulo de papel. Al leerlo, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Todo apuntaba a que su fantasía de anoche, había sido todo menos eso.

\- ¿Kurt? ¡Kurt! – la voz de su novio, lo desconectó de sus cavilaciones - ¿Estás escuchándome?

\- Lo siento, yo… Te llamo luego, ¿sí? – dicho esto, cortó y se guardó el móvil en el pantalón.

Intentó concentrarse, para recordar exactamente lo ocurrido hace un par de horas. El acudió a la fiesta, bebió con las chicas… bailó con Noah… y luego todo se volvía confuso. En su mente apareció el rostro de un chico, con el cual también había bailado, se besó, tuvo sexo, en esta misma cama.

¡Lo besó!

¡TUVO SEXO!

El último recuerdo era su sonrisa, mientras le entregaba el papel que ahora tenía en sus manos, lo que aclaraba que aquello realmente ocurrió.

De pronto, se sintió asqueado. Había dormido con un completo extraño, creyendo que no era real. Le había sido infiel a su novio… Y lo peor de todo es que… ¡Había sido grandioso!

Ahora, ¿con qué cara miraría a Sebastian? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de besarlo?

Porque no pretendía decirle lo ocurrido, ni aunque lo torturasen. De sus labios jamás saldría ni una sola palabra con respecto a lo ocurrido esta noche, eso podía jurarlo.

-o-

Llegó a su casa de puntillas, a pesar de que ya eran las dos de la tarde. Desde el pasillo pudo ver a Finn sentado en el sofá, devorándose una bolsa de frituras, mientras veía el partido. No había señales de su padre o Carole, por lo que subió a su cuarto, conservando el sigilo, sólo por si acaso. Ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle a su hermano luego.

Se metió a su baño, quitándose la ropa como si esta quemara. Estaba con la sensación de repulsión desde que había comprendido lo que le había pasado.

Reprimió un grito de horror cuando se vio frente al espejo. Su perfecta piel de porcelana estaba surcada por manchas rojizas que iban desde el cuello, hasta el ombligo.

\- Mierda – masculló entre dientes.

Sabía que tendría que aplicar una gran cantidad de maquillaje si quería ocultar eso de los ojos inquisidores de su padre, o de su novio.

Burt no tenía ni la más mínima sospecha de que Kurt y Sebastian llevaban tiempo teniendo relaciones, pero eso gracias a la cautela del ojiazul, ya que le tenía estrictamente prohibido a Seb dejarle marcas o cualquier cosa que lo delate. Si su padre lo notaba, era hombre muerto, y su novio también.

Luego de una ducha meditativa, se sintió un poco mejor. O eso creyó.

El timbre sonó a eso de las cinco. Kurt no corrió a recibir a su novio, porque sabía que Finn le abriría la puerta y lo dejaría entrar directamente a su cuarto. Sólo esperó.

Llevaba rato sudando frío, y sintiendo unas horribles nauseas, sumándole a eso el gran peso de la culpa. En cuanto vio el sonriente rostro de Sebastian, estuvo obligado a correr al baño.

Maldita resaca. Había experimentado una pincelada de lo que era, en aquella fiesta de Puck, pero esto era anti natural. Nadie podía soportar esto.

\- Bebé, ¿estás bien? – Bastian golpeó la puerta con sus nudillos, oyendo los sonidos que hacía Kurt con la garganta al devolver todo lo que tenía en su estómago - ¿Quieres que te dé algo?

\- No… - se esforzó en decir, mientras reprimía una arcada y volvía a meter la cabeza al inodoro – Ya… ya salgo.

\- Okay.

Y le hubiera gustado cumplir con lo que decía, pero no pudo. No dejaba de vomitar y estimaba que no se detendría pronto.

Cuando se sintió en condiciones de soltar el retrete, se miró al espejo, apoyándose en el lavamanos. Su cabello estaba revuelto, pegado a su frente sudorosa. Sus ojos ligeramente hinchados y cansados. Sus labios enrojecidos y secos. Un mal sabor de boca. Era un desastre.

Con algo de agua, quitó el sudor viscoso de su cara, tratando de estar presentable para su novio. Lavó sus dientes y acomodó su cabello.

\- Creí que tendría que ir a rescatarte a las alcantarillas – bromeó Seb, recostado sobre su cama, jugueteando con uno de sus peluches que él mismo le había dado – Te traje esto – se estiró y tomó una rosa roja, la cual le entregó en cuanto se acomodó a su lado.

\- Gracias – susurró, con la voz ronca por el esfuerzo – No tenías que molestarte.

\- Que cliché – rió - ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

\- Supongo que sí, pero… aún me duele mucho la cabeza – berreó, dejándose envolver en los brazos de su novio.

\- ¿Bebiste mucho anoche? – preguntó, y el castaño poco le faltó para regresar a ocultar su cabeza en el inodoro – Parece que estás disfrutando de una resaca.

\- N-no… yo… yo creo que… es gripe – sorbió su nariz falsamente – Anoche… anduve muy ligero de ropa – y no mentía en eso.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Estamos en septiembre y hace un calor horrible – acarició su pelo – Las noches están para dormir desnudo – Kurt sentía que el estómago se le revolvía de nuevo.

\- Lamento haberte hecho venir para que me vieras así – murmuró, intentado cambiar el tema.

\- No te preocupes, será genial ser tu enfermero particular – Sebastian se inclinó, buscando los labios del ojiazul. Éste simuló un pequeño ataque de tos, para no besarlo.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó - ¿Podrías traerme agua?

\- Claro, vuelvo enseguida – Seb asintió, mirando a su novio con comprensión y salió de la habitación.

El castaño soltó un suspiro. Se puso su pijama favorito y se arrellanó bajo las mantas de su cama. Si fingiría estar enfermo, lo haría parecer verdad. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que Bastian lo besara, porque él no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. La culpa era demasiado grande.

\- Bien, aquí tienes – dijo, regresando con un vaso grande de zumo de naranja – Aunque yo conozco una mejor cura para la gripe – alzó y bajó las cejas de forma sugerente. Kurt concentró su mirada en el vaso de sus manos, porque no sabía cómo responder a eso.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando tuvo que regresar al baño. Le pidió a Seb que se regresara a su casa, porque él no quería que se contagiara. Al principio se negó, pero finalmente accedió, prometiendo llamarle antes de dormir.

El alivio regresó a Kurt cuando estuvo finalmente solo en su cuarto.

El día siguiente no fue diferente, aunque no tuvo nauseas, el dolor de cabeza no lo abandonó en ningún momento. Se juró a sí mismo no volver a beber en la vida.

-o-

El lunes, sintiéndose renovado, se montó en su carro y fue al instituto. Sus compañeros no tenían mejor aspecto y algunos parecían estar ebrios aún.

A la hora del almuerzo, como era su costumbre, Puck apareció a su lado en la fila.

\- Hola, infiel – soltó, mitad en broma, mitad en serio - ¿Qué tal te la pasaste el fin de semana? ¿Le pusiste los cuernos a tu novio con alguien más? – Kurt alzó las cejas sorprendido y luego lo tomó por el brazo llevándolo a un lugar apartado.

\- Puck, ¿quieres hablar más bajo? – le pidió molesto – Lo que pasó en la fiesta, nadie lo notó y ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo bien – explicó, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Déjame echarte una mano – dijo irónicamente – Tuviste sexo con ropa en mitad de la pista con mi amigo, y después se fueron a un cuarto a hacer lo mismo, pero desnudos – contó con dureza - ¿Eso te ayuda a recordar?

\- ¡Ay, Dios! – se quejó Kurt, tapándose la cara con ambas manos – Esto es horrible.

\- Al parecer, no pensabas igual, mientras te lo comías a besos – bufó Noah.

\- Es que… Había bebido… yo… creí que todo era mentira, que estaba soñando – intentó aclarar el ojiazul.

\- ¿En serio? – Puck desvió la mirada - ¿Eso te dices para dormir por las noches? – escupió con sarcasmo. Kurt frunció el ceño.

\- Y, ¿por qué rayos estás tan molesto? – le increpó.

\- Porque, si querías fantasear con alguien, me lo hubieras dicho a mí – respondió a dos centímetros del rostro del castaño – No al primer idiota que se te cruzara por delante.

\- ¿Sigues ebrio o has fumado algo? – fue la hora de Kurt para estar enfadado – Sólo eso explicaría las estupideces que estás diciendo, Noah.

\- ¿Estupideces? – bufó, tomándolo del brazo con brusquedad – El estúpido eres tú, por no fijarte con quien follas.

\- ¡Suéltame Puckerman! – amenazó con los dientes apretados. El chico parecía que recién se percataba de su reacción. Lo liberó de inmediato – Además, ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy dando explicaciones. Es problema mío a quien me lleve a la cama o si engaño a mi novio – vociferó, olvidando donde se encontraban – Somos amigos, nada más, y esperaba que como mi amigo, me dijeras… quién era el chico con el que estuve en la fiesta – desvió la mirada, avergonzado al añadir lo último.

\- ¡Hey chicos! – saludó un chico que Kurt no conocía - ¿Qué hacen en este rincón? Cualquiera pensaría que están ligando, ¿eh? – codeó a Puck con confianza, mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Éste, al ser más alto, lo tomó por los hombros y lo posicionó frente a Kurt. El castaño miró alternamente a ambos chicos, sin entender, esperando una explicación.

\- Aquí lo tienes, Kurt – dijo Puckerman y Kurt frunció el ceño – Este es el chico que buscabas.

\- Oh, por Dios – susurró, entendiendo a lo que él se refería. Puso una mano temblorosa en su boca y miró a los ojos mieles del moreno frente a él.

\- Hola, Kurt – saludó, con un tono coqueto y una sonrisa arrogante – Si querías encontrarme, debiste llamarme. Para eso te dejé mi número – le guiñó un ojo antes de añadir – Cuando quieras lo repetimos.

Los ojos azules del castaño se ampliaron, tanto por la sorpresa, como por la indignación. Se tragó una pila de insultos que deseaba escupirle en la cara a aquel idiota atrevido, y salió de allí, como alma que lleva el diablo. Corrió por los pasillos, encerrándose en el primer servicio de chicos que halló.

Se sentía tan estúpido. Había engañado a su novio con un completo imbécil, que no tenía problema en demostrar lo sin vergüenza que era. Noah tenía razón, tal vez si hubiera sido más inteligente, no estaría metido en este lío. No dudaba en que aquel tipo era capaz de gritarle a todo el mundo que se habían acostado y lo peor de todo es que Kurt no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, porque el accedió a tener sexo, y jamás dijo que no… Ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza el negarse. Estaba jodido.

* * *

 **Espero su ayuda :D**


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Hola! Tengo buenas noticias... Logré armar casi a la perfección la línea de tiempo de este fic (lo que había pedido) Asique podrás disfrutar de una versión "casi" idéntica de Quién Es El Padre?_**

 ** _Y aprovecho de dar un agradecimiento especial a Leoni por su ayuda; Cariño, me salvaste la vida, gracias por tu tiempo :D_**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2._

Kurt acababa de finalizar una llamada con su novio. Habían acordado verse esa tarde y al ojiazul le esperaban dos horas de conducción hasta Westerville. Como los padres de Sebastian no estaban a favor de su relación, determinaron que verse en Dalton era la única forma de mantener su relación.

\- Hola, infiel – saludó Puckerman, sentándose junto a él en el salón de química.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a decirme así? – masculló, sin voltear a verle.

\- Supongo que hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor que decirte – afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y se supone que eres mi amigo? – dudó el castaño, sacando su libro y algunos lápices.

\- Así es como yo veo la amistad – le arrebató una libreta de apuntes, y la hizo girar sobre su dedo medio – Soy franco, te mantengo los pies sobre la tierra, te digo lo que haces mal, me burlo un poco y no le cuento tus secretos a nadie. Eso, me convierte en tu amigo – aseguró, dejando el block sobre la mesa.

\- No es el ideal, pero al menos mantienes la boca cerrada – murmuró Kurt, mirándolo con alivio.

\- El que no es bueno para quedarse callado, es Blaine – el estómago se le revolvió al oír su nombre – No es su costumbre el guardarse las cosas – añadió – Por lo que te recomendaría que hablaras con él.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – negó enérgicamente con la cabeza - ¡Ni muerto! – sus ojos azules se centraron en Noah – Hazlo tú, es tu amigo.

\- Ese chico es un idiota – comentó – Me mandó a la mierda cuando le dije que se alejara de ti.

\- Dios, no puedes hacerme esto – Kurt apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma abierta de su mano.

\- No te pongas religioso ahora y piensa con que vas a amenazarlo para que no divulgue las guarrerías que hicieron juntos.

\- ¡Puckerman! – chilló el castaño.

-o-

Kurt aparcó su Navigator en el parqueadero de Dalton y bajó, cubriendo su nariz con la bufanda que traía puesta. Debía continuar con lo de la gripe.

Tuvo que esperar un poco para que llamaran a Sebastian y le avisaran que él había llegado.

\- Hola, bebé – saludó como siempre el chico, entrando al lobby y acercándose a Kurt para besarlo.

\- Hola, Seb – murmuró Kurt, desviando el rostro avergonzado.

No se sentía capaz de besar a su novio sin sentirse inmensamente culpable. Sabía que eso sería un problema para el resto de la tarde y no había manera de poder evitarlo. Ya no tenía la cabeza dentro del inodoro, por lo que todo se volvía mucho más complicado.

Sebastian lo guió al interior del edificio, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones en la planta superior. Una vez dentro del cuarto que Seb compartía con dos de sus compañeros, se sentó sobre la cama y dejó su bolso gris a un lado de él.

\- Parece un lugar acogedor – entabló conversación el ojiazul, ya que habían andado en silencio desde que se saludaran.

\- Lo es… y de no ser por ti, no habría nada que extrañara de McKinley – dijo, acomodándose junto a él y jugando con el flequillo de su novio – Las clases son algo pesadas… Pero, lo demás es genial.

\- ¿Te has unido ya a algún club o algo? – quiso saber Kurt, recostándose sobre el edredón, relajándose un poco.

\- Me uní al coro acapela de Dalton – comentó – Se hacen llamar Warblers y son bastante buenos…

\- ¿Warblers? – el castaño alzó un ceja divertido – Tiene sentido si es un coro acapela.

\- También me probé para el equipo de lacrosse… Ya sabes que mi padre ama ese tipo de deportes y no está nada mal – siguió contando.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos estaban acostados juntos. Sebastian acariciaba el cabello de Kurt y él se dejaba mimar, mientras hablaban de las últimas novedades de la escuela.

\- Quizás nos toque competir en las locales – murmuró el castaño – Si es que logramos armar una lista de canciones sin que alguien mate a Rachel… ya la conoces.

\- La refulgente estrella del club glee – se burló – Para mí, el mejor eres tú.

\- No es cierto – el ojiazul se ruborizó – Mercedes tiene una voz envidiable, potente… capaz de llenar un auditorio… Yo soy… sólo yo.

\- Bueno, "sólo tú" – enfatizó Seb – Yo aún no me olvido de aquella vez que cantaste 'I wanna hold you hand' en el salón he hiciste llorar a todos, incluso a mí – acunó su mejilla y la acarició con el pulgar – Y no necesitaste hacer notas complicadas, ni usar ningún tipo de atuendo estrafalario para lograrlo.

\- Eso fue diferente… Papá estaba en el hospital y… la canté para él – encogió un hombro, al recordar aquella situación vivida hacía un año atrás.

\- Precisamente por eso… Tú cantas con tu corazón… y consigues conmover a quienes te escuchan.

El ojiverde aproximó su rostro al de su novio, con la clara intención de besarlo. Este, sabiendo que no podría desviar el rostro sin demostrar que algo le ocurría, se dejó besar. Al principio, el beso fue algo tenso y un poco frío; pero a medida que se relajó, logró corresponder a la demostración afectiva de su novio.

Aun así, se sintió miserable e inmensamente culpable.

-o-

Kurt llegó a casa y se tiró sobre el sofá. Finn apareció al cabo de unos minutos, con un gran sándwich que no lucía nada saludable.

\- Hola, Kurt – saludó con su típica sonrisa de lado - ¿Estabas con Sebastian?

\- Sí, lo fui a ver a Dalton… pero, es una pasada – se quejó el menor, soltando un suspiro y acomodándose en el sofá, dejándole así espacio a su hermano – Son cuatro horas perdidas en el viaje entre ir y volver… - el ojiazul negó con la cabeza – No puedo hacerlo todos los días… Quedaré en banca rota y no tendré tiempo para estudiar.

\- Deberías decirle que él también debe venir a verte – sugirió, dándole una mordida descomunal a su grasiento sándwich – No puedef gaftaf tuh mefada en vifsitarloh – Kurt se cubrió los ojos con desagrado.

\- ¡Ew, Finn! – dijo asqueado - ¿No podías tragar primero? ¡Eso es asqueroso!

\- Lo siento – murmuró apenado, limpiándose los restos de mayonesa con una servilleta de papel.

\- ¿Papá ya volvió del taller? – Finn, que había vuelto a devorar su botana, negó con la cabeza, evitándole el espectáculo a Kurt de ver lo que su boca masticaba – Cuando llegue, ¿me avisas? Estaré arreglando mis cosas para mañana – el mayor asintió, encendiendo la televisión.

Cuando Kurt entró a su cuarto, se tendió en su cama. Ver a su novio había sido extraño. Seguía con el gran cargo de consciencia de haberlo engañado y de ser incapaz de decírselo. Besarlo no se sentía correcto, y no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque no estaba siendo sincero y eso lo torturaba.

Para suerte del castaño, Sebastian no había hecho un asunto por el hecho de que casi no lo besara en su visita a Dalton. Sólo esperaba poder superarlo pronto o al menos lograr ignorar la vocecita acusadora en su cabeza.

No logró escoger la ropa que usaría mañana para ir a clases, ni mucho menos acabar sus deberes de geografía, porque se durmió profundamente tal como se había recostado.

Algo lo zarandeó y el ojiazul despertó asustado, notando la habitación en penumbras.

\- Kurt, te dormiste sobre tu cama – le explicó su padre, ayudándolo a levantarse – Baja a cenar, ¿sí?

\- Yo… no tengo hambre, creo… creo que sólo me dormiré – balbuceó aun adormilado, quitando las sábanas hacia el lado para meterse.

\- ¿Seguro? – insistió su padre. El menor sólo asintió, restregándose un ojo – Bien, buenas noches, supongo.

\- Hasta mañana, papá.

El mayor besó su frente y se retiró. Kurt se puso el pijama y regresó a la cama, arropándose y durmiéndose al instante.

-o-

La semana para Kurt pasó de forma monótona. Sólo pudo regresar a Dalton el jueves por la tarde, ya que los maestros estaban dándoles un duro inicio de clases y el castaño necesitaba tiempo para estudiar y hacer sus deberes. Eso no quitaba que se telefoneaba con Sebastian, contándose los acontecimientos del día y tratando de no notar la distancia entre ellos.

El castaño rara vez se topó con Blaine en la escuela. Evitaba frecuentar a Puckerman, porque siempre estaba con el moreno y él no era capaz de acercársele de forma pacífica. Aún estaba molesto con lo ocurrido, pero la culpa lentamente se iba desvaneciendo al pasar de los días. Sabía que no estaba bien ocultarle algo así a su novio, sin embargo se repetía a sí mismo que "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente". Amaba demasiado a Sebastian como para perderlo por un error.

En el club glee se preparaban para comenzar las prácticas para las locales, pero era muy difícil concretar una lista de canciones que les agradara a todos. Por lo general, Rachel Berry intentaba acaparar el repertorio completo y eso molestaba a sus amigos del coro, sobre todo a Kurt, que esperaba su momento para brillar, viéndose opacado por la judía. Aun así, al final de esa semana, lograron definir las tres canciones con las cuales se presentarían a competir.

-o-

El fin de semana llegó glorioso y soleado, dándole a Kurt los ánimos para ir hasta la casa de su novio a disfrutar de una cita. Lo llamó en cuanto ya iba de camino y a éste le encantó la idea de verse al fin.

\- Hola, bebé – Sebastian le plantó un ansioso beso en los labios, que Kurt no alcanzó a evitar. Tal vez no se sentía tan mal como al principio, pero los vestigios de su engaño aun lo atormentaban – Adivina qué… - un brillo familiar se instaló en sus ojos verdes y al ojiazul se le comprimió el estómago.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, entrando a la casa, sin querer oír la respuesta realmente.

\- Mis padres no están… así que, tenemos la casa para nosotros dos por el fin de semana – explicó, confirmando las sospechas de Kurt, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – la voz del castaño tembló levemente - ¿Dónde han ido?

\- Supongo que a algún viaje de negocios o algo así, da igual – el chico comenzó a besar su cuello, conservando su abrazo alrededor del ojiazul.

\- ¿No… no tienes hambre? – intentó desviar la atención de su novio.

\- ¿Hambre? – dudó, sin apartarse, pero dejando de besarlo.

\- Sí… - Kurt se volteó para mirarlo con una sonrisa que se obligó a instalar en su rostro – Puedo cocinar para ambos – y guiñándole un ojo, anduvo hacia la cocina, dejando a su novio en medio del vestíbulo con una expresión confusa en la cara.

Kurt no se explicaba cómo había logrado cocinar con Sebastian pegado como tatuaje a su espalda, dándole provocativos besos en su cuello y mejillas, buscando convencer sin palabras al menor a que dejara su tarea de lado y le prestara atención a él. El ojiazul acabó de cocinar y lo tuvo que prácticamente amenazar para que se sentara de una buena vez y comiera.

Luego de comer, el castaño ganó algo de tiempo lavando los platos y haciendo que el mayor casi perdiera la paciencia.

La última vez que habían estado solos, había sido hace dos semanas, cuando Sebastian le explicó que casi no podría salir de Dalton por ser este un internado. Ese día se dieron una despedida digna de un Oscar. Kurt no pudo caminar con comodidad hasta después de tres días.

Y ahora, dos semanas más tarde, tenían la oportunidad de hacer el amor nuevamente y Kurt estaba a un paso de un colapso nervioso. Ya no tenía las marcas rojizas que Blaine le dejara, pero aún se sentía un asco de persona. Había tenido sexo con otra persona hace una semana y no era capaz de hacerlo con su novio. Él no merecía eso y esta era la principal razón por la cual no pretendía acostarse con él por el momento.

Sabía que llegaría un punto en que él le exigiría una explicación por su comportamiento, pero mientras eso no pasara, el aplazaría lo inevitable todo el tiempo que pudiera.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver una película? – propuso Kurt, considerando que estando en una casa vacía, no podría rechazarlo – He oído que hay una increíble de un bruja y un bosque… y alguien tiene que buscar no sé qué y llevárselos… parece interesante – intentó animarlo, pero Sebastian no parecía convencido en lo absoluto.

\- Creí que pasaríamos el día tendidos en la cama sin hacer nada – masculló, haciendo un puchero.

\- ¡Anda! ¿Qué clase de cita es esa? – Kurt nuevamente instaló la falsa sonrisa – Ya me pusiste a cocinar, ahora me merezco un ida al cine.

\- ¡Oye! Yo jamás te obligué a cocinar, fuiste tú el que… - el ojiazul tomó al mayor del brazo y lo tironeó a la puerta.

\- ¡Como sea! ¡Vamos ya! – lo interrumpió, consiguiendo finalmente sacarlo de la casa.

-o-

Kurt descendió de su Navigator en el aparcamiento del instituto. Era lunes y andaba con un humor de perros.

Luego del cine, el sábado, tuvo que simular que su padre lo llamaba para que regresara temprano y así no darle lugar a Sebastian de llevarlo a su cuarto. Y el día domingo, se disculpó con él por teléfono, mintiéndole al decirle que Burt le había pedido ayuda en el taller porque tenía demasiado trabajo. Se aterró cuando este se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero aprovechando el miedo que su novio le reserva a su padre, le dijo que no andaba de buenas aquel día. Finalmente se textearon por la noche antes de dormir y acabó su fin de semana siendo un desastre.

Caminó, mientras rememoraba lo ocurrido en los fatídicos dos días, sin percatarse de que alguien andaba tras de él.

\- Hola, cariño – oyó a su lado y pegó un brinco del susto.

\- Mierda – chilló en cuanto vio la cara de Blaine.

\- ¿Sabes? Aún espero tu llamada – el castaño soltó un bufido, retomando su andar – Espero que no tardes mucho.

\- Oh, te tendrás que sentar a esperar… - se volteó a encararlo, ya harto de la situación – Porque si te quedas de pie, te saldrán raíces.

\- ¡Auch! – el moreno puso una mano en su pecho, fingiendo dolor – Has herido mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Tienes? – Kurt alzó una ceja molesto.

\- No lo sé… no me he puesto en contacto con mi corazón desde hace mucho – comentó como si hablara del clima – En realidad, nunca.

\- No podría importarme menos – el castaño iba a continuar caminando, cuando el chico lo sostuvo del brazo. El ojiazul fulminó la mano, sobre la tela de su camisa, con una mirada letal, que después se alzó hasta sus ojos avellanas.

\- Oye, ¿eres siempre así de cruel? ¿O te levantaste con el pie izquierdo hoy? – bromeó, pero Kurt no mostró diversión en absoluto.

\- Dime, ¿por qué tendría que tratarte bien? – se zafó bruscamente del agarre del moreno.

\- Después de que nos divirtiéramos en la fiesta, pensé que…

\- ¿Qué? – vociferó enrojeciéndose de vergüenza e ira al recordar esa noche - ¡No seas cínico! Te aprovechaste porque había bebido – el castaño lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

\- Yo también bebí, y no te estoy acusando de haberme violado – rió el morocho, sacando de quicio al menor.

\- ¡Idiota! – masculló entre dientes el ojiazul, antes de girarse y caminar a grandes pasos para alejarse. Blaine lo siguió de todos modos.

\- ¿Y ya le contaste a tu novio lo bien que la pasaste? – soltó. Un dolor punzante se instaló en el pecho de Kurt. La culpa lo golpeó igual que cuando se dio cuenta de que había engañado a Seb, aquella mañana. El castaño le lanzó una mirada que llameaba ira – Hmm… ¿quién es el cínico ahora?

\- ¡Escúchame bien, ligón de cuarta! – el ojiazul se aproximó a él, bufando de coraje – Como dejes salir una palabra con respecto a lo que ocurrió esa noche, te dejo sin pelotas, ¿lo has entendido? – el pelinegro retrocedió un paso, sin dejarse intimidar por el menor.

\- Cariño… - le lanzó una sonrisa arrogante - ¿Te han dicho lo sexy que te ves cuando te enojas? – pasó una mano por su mejilla en una caricia, que fue apartada súbitamente por un golpe del castaño.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! – farfulló con los dientes apretados y se marchó, prácticamente corriendo hasta su casillero.

-o-

\- ¿Bastian? – preguntó Kurt dudoso al ver a su novio esperándolo fuera de la escuela.

\- Hola, bebé – el ojiazul corrió a los brazos de su novio, feliz de tenerlo ahí.

Se había sentido con un horrible cargo de consciencia todo el día, por lo ocurrido en la mañana con Blaine. Le dio vueltas a la conversación por horas y sólo le sirvió para sentirse miserable. Pero ahora, entre los cálidos brazos de su novio, el color gris se desvanecía y un arcoíris se extendía en su cielo nuboso.

\- ¿Cómo es que has logrado escapar? – murmuró el menor, mirando a su novio como si no fuera real.

\- Hablé con mis padres… porque hoy no podía fallarte – respondió, alzando su barbilla con el dedo índice y depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.

\- ¿Hoy? – Kurt se quedó pensando, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que estaban a 22 de septiembre y cumplían cinco meses de novios. Se palmeó la frente mentalmente y puso una sonrisa apenada – Dios, lo siento… creo que… lo olvidé – arrugó el rostro ante la decepción en los ojos de Sebastian.

\- Oh, no… no te preocupes – él se esforzó en sonreírle, para demostrarle que no estaba enojado – Entiendo que las clases han estado pesadas para ambos.

\- No, Bas… eso no debería ser excusa… Realmente lo siento – se envolvió nuevamente en sus brazos.

Divisó a la distancia como Blaine se encaminaba hacia su moto, a dos carros de distancia de donde ellos se encontraban. Para suerte del ojiazul, Seb estaba de espaldas al morocho.

\- Hasta mañana, Kurt – vociferó, por encima del ronroneo de su motocicleta, al pasar por su lado.

Kurt le mostró el dedo de en medio, aprovechando el punto ciego que se producía al estar abrazando a su novio, tras su espalda.

\- ¿Y ese? – consultó Bastian, mirando a Blaine desaparecer a la distancia.

\- Es… un amigo de Puck – atinó a decir, sonando normal.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó el mayor. Kurt asintió y ambos se subieron a sus respectivos carros.

Pasarían a dejar el de Kurt a su casa y luego se irían en el de Sebastian a su cita.

-o-

Martes, y el castaño se había quedado dormido luego de apagar la alarma de su celular.

Se maldijo mentalmente y se apresuró a vestirse. No alcanzaba a comer nada, por lo que se despidió de su padre con un beso en la mejilla y también de Carole, prometiendo comer en la escuela.

Fue Mercedes quien le recordó la tarea de química, que él no había hecho. Tuvo que ocupar su hora del almuerzo para acabar antes de que el timbre sonara.

Cuando llegó la clase, el maestro dijo que podían entregarlo mañana. Nuevamente sintió ganas de patearse internamente.

Después de clases, fueron todos los chicos del glee club al auditorio, para ensayar la coreografía. El señor Schuester había estado particularmente exigente con él, diciéndole que no agitara los hombros al bailar, ni pusiera caras raras.

Para cuando acabó el ensayo, se sentía horriblemente exhausto, sumándole a eso que no había probado bocado en todo el día.

Lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y darse un baño caliente, comer y dormir una semana.

\- Hola, cariño – Kurt se contuvo de darse media vuelta y golpear a Blaine directo en el rostro - ¿El de ayer era tu novio?

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – masculló, revolviendo su bolso en busca de las llaves de su carro.

\- Nada en particular… Sólo repetir lo de la fiesta – el castaño se pasó una mano por la cara en señal de cansancio.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes a nadie más a quien follarte? – le increpó con dureza - ¡Déjame en paz!

Un repentino mareo le nubló la vista al ojiazul, por lo que se apoyó en el carro. Estaba tan agotado, que ni siquiera se esforzaba verdaderamente en encontrar las malditas llaves. Pero, sin embargo, deseaba desaparecer del lado de Blaine con urgencia.

\- Te confesaré algo cariño – respondió el moreno, sin inmutarse por los insultos del menor – Nunca había tenía un polvo tan bueno como el que tuve contigo – se encogió de hombros.

\- Buena suerte con eso – murmuró Kurt, pero entonces su alrededor giró bruscamente, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, llevándolo directo al asfalto bajo sus pies.

Blaine se precipitó a sostenerlo, antes de que la cabeza le azotara en el suelo.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Kurt? – el moreno le abanicó con su mano, ligeramente aterrado - ¡Dios, lo maté! – se alarmó.

De pronto, recordó un estúpido programa de primeros auxilios que había visto en televisión. Tomó el bolso del castaño, poniéndolo bajo su cabeza. Se movió hacia sus piernas, tomándolas con firmeza y alzándolas hasta la altura de sus rodillas.

Esperó.

Si eso no funcionaba, se prometió no volver a confiar en lo que la televisión le dijera a futuro.

Lentamente vio cómo Kurt comenzaba a reaccionar. Presionó los párpados un momento y después, abrió sus ojos azules, mirando a su alrededor desorientado.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, soltando sus piernas con delicadeza y regresando junto a la cabeza del castaño.

\- Dios… ¿por qué todo da vueltas? – murmuró quejumbroso.

\- Creí que te habías muerto – rió el moreno.

Entonces, Kurt centró su mirada en él. Frunció el ceño molesto y se puso de pie con dificultad, sin permitir que él lo ayudara.

Blaine alzó el bolso del suelo y se lo ofreció. Este lo tomó, rebuscando por las llaves, hasta hallarlas.

\- Oye, no puedes conducir en este estado – le advirtió Blaine.

\- A ti que te importa – bufó, abriendo la puerta del piloto y lanzando su bolso al asiento trasero.

\- Hey, déjame llevarte – propuso, pero el ojiazul le lanzó una mirada gélida.

\- Primero muerto – escupió.

\- Si no me dejas ayudarte, puede que eso pase – comentó serio.

Era la primera vez que Kurt le veía sin una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Soltó un suspiro y se odió por lo siguiente que diría.

\- Está bien – soltó, lanzándole las llaves con fuerza innecesaria - Pero ni una palabra a nadie.

\- Como quieras – respondió el moreno – No es como si conducir por ti fuera algo muy interesante.

\- Cállate y conduce – espetó el menor, poniéndose el cinturón.

Blaine siguió las indicaciones que Kurt le daba, hasta que llegó a un pintoresco barrio residencial.

\- Es esta blanca – señaló el castaño.

\- De acuerdo – tiró del freno de mano, una vez que se detuvieron - ¿Lo ves? No fue tan malo.

\- Olvídate – farfulló.

Ambos descendieron del carro y Blaine le entregó las llaves.

\- ¿No quieres que te ayude a entrarlo o algo más? – consultó, pero el menor negó con la cabeza.

\- Mi padre se encargará de eso luego – se miraron de forma extraña por un incómodo minuto – Si estás esperando a que te bese como despedida… Pierdes tu tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? – el moreno salió de su ensimismamiento con una sonrisa – Podrías al menos decir gracias.

\- Gracias – musitó con aspereza – Ahora, largo – hizo un gesto con su mano y caminó hasta el portal de su casa.

Blaine rió y comenzó a andar de regreso a la escuela. Había dejado su moto allá, y no había forma de que se fuera de a pie hasta su casa.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a Todos por sus reviews! Besos!**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Hola Gente! Démosle la bienvenida a este 2018, con un bello capítulo..._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3._**

* * *

Kurt agradecía con toda su alma que ya fuera sábado de nuevo. Entre las clases, el coro, los ensayos, su novio y las diarias discusiones con Blaine, se sentía fatal.

Estaba muerto de cansancio y sólo deseaba dormir una vida entera.

Su teléfono sonó estridentemente y supo que no podría seguir durmiendo si no contestaba.

\- ¿Diga? – balbuceó con la cabeza pegada a la almohada.

\- ¿Kurt? Bebé, ¿dónde estás? – el ojiazul miró su celular, tratando de saber qué hora era. Las 16:34 pm. – Te estoy esperando desde hace media hora, ¿ya vienes?

\- ¡Seb! – chilló, poniéndose de pie como un rayo – Sólo… me retrasé un poco… ya… ya voy – se precipitó hacia el baño – Espera un poco más, ¿sí?

\- Por ti esperaría toda la vida, bebé – Kurt sonrió algo más calmado – No tardes demasiado.

\- No lo haré – tomó su cepillo de dientes – Nos vemos allá. Bye.

Mientras corría del baño a su cuarto y viceversa, en un vano intento por estar listo para salir lo antes posible, se maldecía internamente.

No sabía dónde tenía metida la cabeza, ni cómo había podido dormir hasta tan tarde. Había olvidado la cita con Sebastian y no era la primera vez, considerando que el lunes no se acordó de que cumplían cinco meses juntos.

Con algo de brusquedad, tomó la lata de fijador agitándola y presionando para aplicarla en su cabello. Nada salió.

\- ¡Mierda! – bufó.

En mal momento se le agotaba el fijador. ¿Ahora como acomodaría su cabello? Ni modo, tendría que dejarlo así, lacio contra su frente. Tampoco era que luciera mal, sólo que no era de su preferencia.

Sin más que hacer, corrió escaleras abajo, despidiéndose a gritos de todo mundo y saliendo por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

-o-

\- ¡Vamos chicos! – vociferó el señor Schue - ¡Cinco, seis, siete, ocho! – la música resonó y todos comenzaron a realizar la coreografía que estaba memorizada.

Kurt dio dos pasos al frente, luego un giro, alzó los brazos y caminó hasta el otro extremo, cruzándose con los chicos, después dos pasos atrás y tomó la mano de Tina, haciéndola girar y apoyándola en su brazo luego.

Hasta el momento iba todo bien. Cada vez mejoraban más en el baile, pero aún les faltaba mucho para estar a la altura de los demás coros.

Tomaron un pequeño descanso y el castaño se vio en la obligación de sentarse, ya que lo atacó un incómodo dolor al costado derecho. No era la primera vez que lo sentía, pues lo había estado fastidiando toda la semana, aunque descartó que fuera su apéndice, ya que se alternaba. A veces era a la derecha, otras veces a la izquierda, pero siempre al costado.

\- Podría dormir una siesta ahora mismo – comentó Kurt, apoyándose en la asiática, mientras se sentaban en las butacas del auditorio.

\- Creo que yo también – se quedaron allí, relajándose en los asientos.

\- ¡Se acabó el descanso! – informó Schuester. Ambos soltaron un quejido - ¡Vamos, muévanse! ¡Regresen a sus lugares!

-o-

Kurt se vio forzado a cenar. No era que no tuviera apetito, sino que estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en comer. Lo único que ocupaba enteramente sus pensamientos, era el deseo de recostarse en su cama y olvidarse del mundo.

\- Cariño, se te va a enfriar la cena – murmuró Carole, dándole un mirada maternal. El castaño sonrió apenas y se llevó una cucharada a la boca.

\- Deberías tomar algún energizante – propuso Finn, quien ya iba por el segundo plato – Tal vez así podrías permanecer despierto en los ensayos.

\- Ugh – bufó el ojiazul, tomando otro bocado – Sólo estoy bajo mucha presión. No es fácil lidiar con un novio a distancia, las clases, los exámenes, los ensayos… Es mucho – explicó.

\- Apenas están iniciando el año – se sumó su padre a la conversación – Ya verás que luego de la competencia, las cosas estarán más relajadas.

\- Eso espero – murmuró, bebiendo un poco de agua.

La mesa se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que se oyó un golpe en la segunda planta, como si se hubiese caído algo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Burt en un susurro.

\- No lo sé – respondió el castaño en el mismo tono de voz – Algo se debe haber caído – se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-o-

Esto era una estupidez, y él lo sabía. Jamás había hecho una cosa como esa y ahora estaba arrepintiéndose… Pero ya se encontraba en el bordillo de la ventana, así que no le quedaba más remedio que entrar, o soportar la caída de cuatro metros hasta el suelo.

Agitó la cabeza, espantando la segunda opción.

Gracias al cielo, no tenía el seguro puesto, por lo que se le hizo muy fácil abrirla. En el interior, todo estaba en penumbra; o el castaño dormía, o no estaba.

Sin hacer un solo ruido, entró en el cuarto, cerrando la ventana tras de sí. Anduvo a tientas, hasta que se le ocurrió iluminar el suelo con su celular. Al sacarlo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, éste se le resbaló y fue a dar al suelo, con un golpe seco, que retumbó por la habitación.

\- Mierda – siseó, arrodillándose en busca de su móvil. Si alguien subía a averiguar el origen del ruido, estaba muerto.

Apuntó alrededor del cuarto con su teléfono, identificando una puerta a su lado. Giró el pomo y agradeció silenciosamente que fuera un baño. Se ocultaría allí hasta que Kurt entrara al cuarto.

Recordó las muchas veces que había tenido que venir durante la semana para saber con exactitud cuál era la habitación del ojiazul. Siempre se trepaba al árbol del patio trasero y esperaba.

Lo había visto desvestirse un par de veces frente al cristal, pero sólo podía observar su silueta, ya que el visillo no le permitía ver más detalles.

-o-

Acabaron de cenar y Kurt se fue arrastrando los pies hasta las escaleras. Sabía que aquella fatiga no podía provenir de la nada, aunque había tenido un semana dura, últimamente sólo pensaba en dormir.

Entró a su cuarto, encendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche y soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado. Se sentó sobre el acolchado, cuando sintió que una nueva punzada le atacaba el costado izquierdo.

Se esforzaba en ignorar aquel malestar, al menos hasta que tuviera tiempo de enfermarse de algo. No quería ir al médico y perder el tiempo que no tenía en guardar reposo.

Una vez que el dolor amainó, se volvió a poner de pie y se quitó la camiseta, para ponerse el pijama y dormirse de una buena vez.

Caminó hacia el baño, con intención de lavarse los dientes, pero al abrir la puerta, alguien lo silenció con una mano, antes de que pudiera emitir sonido alguno.

\- Hola, cariño – Kurt identificó de inmediato la arrogancia en la voz del chico que lo mantenía firmemente pegado a su cuerpo, con una mano en su boca - ¿Te sorprende verme?

El castaño manoteó para que le quitara las manos de encima y el moreno lo libero, ya que ahora sabía que el menor no gritaría alertando a los demás ocupantes de la casa.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces acá, Blaine? – bufó Kurt, conteniéndose de hablar demasiado alto.

\- Woah, creo que es la primera vez que me dices por mi nombre y no un insulto como "idiota" – hizo comillas con sus dedos – O "estúpido", "ligón", "pedazo de mierda"…

\- Nunca te he dicho "pedazo de mierda" – dijo el castaño – Aunque debería hacerlo… ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar a mi casa? Y ¿cómo supiste que este era mi cuarto? Pero principalmente, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Hey, dame un respiro, ¿no? – puso las manos al frente para detenerlo – Esto parece un interrogatorio, y hace mucho que no me hacen uno.

Kurt recordó de dónde venía Blaine. Había salido hace muy poco de la correccional de menores, por lo que no debería sorprenderse de su habilidad para entrar en casas ajenas. Aquel pensamiento le produjo un atisbo de pánico. Estaba con un completo extraño, potencialmente peligroso, encerrado en el baño de su habitación, y él sin camiseta. Eso no pintaba nada bien.

\- ¿Vas a responder o qué? – insistió el menor.

\- De acuerdo… ¡Ugh! Siempre tan malhumorado – se burló – Vine aquí… porque… - alzó la vista al techo un segundo y luego la regresó a los ojos azules de Kurt – Sinceramente no lo sé… se me ocurrió hacerlo… y lo hice.

\- No eres bueno pensando, ¿no? – ironizó el castaño – No puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, ¿me oyes?

\- ¿Por qué no? No estoy haciendo nada malo, y en la escuela jamás hubiera podido verte sin camiseta – se encogió de hombros con sinceridad y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios – Además, era obvio que este es tu cuarto… Finn jamás tendría una cortina color crema con bordado de flores doradas.

\- Eso es cierto… - murmuró Kurt, internamente sorprendido de que Blaine reparara en algo como el bordado de sus cortinas.

Se miraron un rato en silencio, antes de que el ojiazul negara con la cabeza.

\- Yo… muero de sueño, así que creo que es mejor que te marches – sugirió, notando una mirada extraña en el moreno.

\- Hmm… fue fácil subir hasta aquí… Pero dudo que bajar vaya a ser una tarea sencilla – caminó de regreso a la ventana y echó las cortinas a un lado, echando un vistazo afuera – Un caída desde aquí… Y estaré muerto – el aire dramático, no pasó desapercibido para Kurt.

\- Lo siento, pero no voy a invitarte a una fiesta de pijamas – se mofó, poniendo dentífrico en su cepillo de dientes – Tendrás que solucionar tu problema por ti mismo.

Sin ningún atisbo de compasión, Kurt cerró la puerta del lavabo y se dedicó a su tarea de lavar sus dientes.

Al salir, Blaine aún no se había marchado. El ojiazul se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con reproche.

\- Sólo iba a decir… buenas noches – murmuró el pelinegro, dándole una de sus sonrisas arrogantes.

\- Oh, que tierno… - fingió una voz dulce – Ahora largo de aquí – espetó.

\- Ya voy – pasó un pie afuera, seguido por el otro y se apoyó en el alfeizar con intención de brincar al árbol.

Blaine ya había salido por completo del cuarto, pero volvió a meter la cabeza para hablar por última vez al castaño.

\- ¿Ni siquiera me he ganado un beso por arriesgar mi vida al venir a verte? – se esforzó en poner sus ojos de cachorro, mientras se sostenía fuertemente para no caer.

\- ¡No te daré nada! – bufó el ojiazul – ¡Y no me mires así! – Le señaló con su dedo.

\- Pesará en tu consciencia – declaró y con eso, se lanzó hacia el árbol junto a él.

Tuvo un aterrizaje certero, meciendo un poco las ramas. No deseaba llamar la atención de nadie, por lo que se deslizó hacia abajo, cayendo con gracia sobre el césped. Corrió a su moto y se fue de la casa de los Hummel-Hudson.

-o-

\- ¡Lo que hiciste ayer fue estúpido, Blaine! – exclamó el castaño, cuando se lo topó en el aparcamiento. Se había acostumbrado a que siempre estuviera esperándolo, recargado en su moto, para saludarlo e iniciar una discusión.

\- Hola, cariño – respondió él, sonriendo con altanería – Yo también me alegro de verte.

\- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así! – se quejó – ¡Y como vuelvas a meterte por mi ventana, le diré a mi padre para que le ponga barrotes!

\- Me encanta el humor que tienes por las mañanas – comentó, sin inmutarse por las vociferaciones del menor – Y eso que hoy no es lunes.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? – chilló Kurt, dándole un empujón con su mano libre. El otro retrocedió un paso y soltó una risita - ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo! La invasión de la propiedad ajena es un delito.

\- Lo sé, pero existen cosas peores – respondió.

Al castaño se le revolvió el estómago de tan sólo oírlo. Él ni siquiera conocía a Blaine, ni los motivos que lo llevaron a la correccional de menores. Tal vez, robo con intimidación, o porte ilegal de armas o… algo peor.

\- Oye, quita esa cara – le reprendió y el ojiazul compuso una mueca de desagrado. No quería demostrar su temor, ni mucho menos delante de él.

\- ¡Sólo, ya no lo hagas! – dijo finalmente y caminó hacia el interior del edificio.

-o-

Era viernes, el último día de la semana y Kurt no podía estar más feliz de que se acabara. Tendría el fin de semana para dormir como nunca.

Se encontraba en el ensayo, pero no se sentía nada bien. Le había estado doliendo el costado derecho y no dejaba de equivocarse en la coreografía, por lo que tenía al sr. Schue pegado a su oído, diciéndole que lo estaba haciendo mal.

Ya estaba harto. Un sudor frío le cubría el rostro y sentía la habitación dando vueltas, hasta que cayó al suelo.

Lo último que oyó, fue el grito de Tina.

Despertó, sin tener idea de en dónde estaba, ni cuánto tiempo había estado desmayado. Una señora mayor, voluminosa y con cara de pocos amigos, se acercó a la camilla donde él estaba recostado.

\- Que bueno que despertaste, porque tengo a un chico con una pierna torcida – habló la mujer, con un deje de cansancio en sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué me pasó? – balbuceó Kurt, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza, que le dolía horriblemente.

\- Te desmayaste y te trajeron a la enfermería – explicó - ¿Comiste hoy?

\- Sí – dijo el menor.

\- ¿Consumiste alguna sustancia, droga o alcohol? – volvió a preguntar.

\- No – el castaño arrugó el rostro, negando.

\- ¿Te había pasado antes? – inquirió, tomando un expediente, con el nombre de Kurt.

\- Sí, hace como… una semana – contestó, recordando su caída en el aparcamiento – Pero ese día no había comido nada.

\- Dime, ¿algún otro malestar estos últimos días? – interrogó con un peculiar interés.

\- Puede ser… - el ojiazul comenzó a preocuparse. Quizá tenía algo grave – Me han dado dolores en los costados, a veces el derecho y otras, el izquierdo.

La mujer se sentó detrás del escritorio y hojeó atentamente la ficha de Kurt. Éste se enderezó en la camilla, acomodándose un poco la ropa y el cabello.

\- Tengo una teoría, pero sería bueno que lo consultaras con tu médico – murmuró, luego de un rato.

\- ¿Cuál teoría? – consultó, aunque no quisiera oír la respuesta realmente.

\- Tal vez… estás embarazado – respondió la mujer, mirándolo con una rara expresión en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? – Kurt no estaba seguro de haber oído bien - ¿Es eso posible? – dudó.

\- Por supuesto que sí, aunque es muy poco común – explicó la enfermera – Pero si posees el gen portador, puedes.

\- ¿Y… yo lo tengo? – el ojiazul quería taparse los oídos y no escuchar nada.

\- Según tu expediente médico… lo tienes – el castaño sintió que se iba a morir.

\- Dios mío – susurró – Mi padre nunca me dijo nada… - sus ojos se aguaron – Y… ¿cómo pudo pasar?

\- Eso puedes respondértelo tú mismo – dijo ella con un asentimiento de cabeza – Mucho más si no usas preservativos con tu chico.

\- Pero nosotros siempre…

 _"_ _Oh, mierda… Blaine"_

Las imágenes de la fiesta golpearon a Kurt en la cara, haciendo que se enrojeciera de vergüenza y rabia. Había estado tan bebido, que la protección fue lo último en lo que pensó. Aquel muchacho, con ropa de cuero negra, adornada con incontables pinchos metálicos, logró convertirlo en alguien que ahora desconocía. ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo? Y no sólo eso… ¿Cómo se quedó embarazado?

Las ganas de vomitar, lo embargaron, mientras que las lágrimas caían silenciosamente.

\- ¿Qué se supone que me pasará ahora? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

\- Sentirás nauseas, mareos, ganas de vomitar, cambios de humor, aumento de peso, ganas de comer, ganas de morirte, más nauseas, mareos… Lo normal – recitó la mujer.

\- ¿Qué puede aconsejarme usted como enfermera? – le lanzó una mirada a la mujer. Estaba aterrado.

\- Que busques al que te preñó y le cortes los huevos… - declaró – Pero, como no puedes tomar ese consejo, te diré que te prepares, porque lo que se te viene… es sólo para valientes.

\- ¿Okay? Gracias – el menor bajó de la camilla y se dispuso a salir, deteniéndose antes, para acotar una última cosa – Y… am… Por favor, no se lo comente a nadie, ¿sí?

\- Tranquilo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que andar chismoseando – dijo ella, regresando al tono de voz monótono. Se notaba que odiaba su trabajo.

\- Vale.

Kurt salió de la enfermería con los nervios destrozados. Si la teoría de la mujer era cierta, estaba más que sólo jodido. No entendía por qué Burt jamás le había comentado el asunto, aún más sabiendo que era gay y que tiene novio. Entonces, el pensamiento de que su padre cree que aún es virgen, atravesó su cabeza. No podía encararlo y pedir explicaciones, porque se vería en la obligación de decirle que ya había tenido relaciones sexuales con su novio y también con Blaine.

Tendría que aclararlo de todos modos, por lo que esa misma tarde pasaría por la consulta de su médico, para que le explicara aquello del gen portador, y verificara si realmente estaba embarazado o no.

-o-

Hace tres semanas, su vida era relativamente tranquila, pero desde la fiesta, todo se fue al carajo. Se maldecía una y otra vez, mientras conducía su Navigator hacia la clínica. Seguía cuestionándose el cómo pudo ser tan descuidado y estúpido. Con Sebastian nunca habían tenido sexo sin preservativo. Su novio estaba obsesionado con ellos, y compraba cajas y cajas. Siempre tenía uno en el bolsillo o en su bolso, por lo que Kurt nunca tenía que preocuparse de ello, y ese fue su error.

\- ¿Kurt? – la voz del hombre lo apartó de su línea de pensamiento - ¿Qué haces acá?

\- Necesito hablar con usted, doctor – pidió el menor, conteniendo las ganas de echarse a llorar delante de él.

\- De acuerdo, pasa.

Entró en la oficina y tomó asiento.

\- Cuéntame, soy todo oídos – la sonrisa amable del mayor, le infundió algo del valor que le faltaba.

\- ¿Qué es eso del gen portador? – soltó sin más.

\- Oh, vaya… Veo que tu padre ya te lo dijo – el doctor se vio sorprendido, pero Kurt negó con la cabeza.

\- Él no me ha dicho nada – susurró el menor – Me he enterado yo solo.

\- Muy bien… am… - el hombre se aclaró la garganta – El gen portador, es el que le permite a un hombre realizar el mismo proceso que la mujer, de quedar en cinta. Es algo poco común y se determina si un hombre lo posee, en el momento de nacer. Por lo que, luego de que nacieras, te realizamos un examen de sangre y supimos inmediatamente que lo tenías – Kurt asintió en comprensión – El asunto es que eres un caso aislado. Y en general, los hombres que lo poseen. Las estadísticas revelan que uno de cada diez mil hombres, nace con el gen portador. De ellos, la gran mayoría son heterosexuales, por lo que poseerlo no les afecta en nada, e incluso, algunos jamás se enteran. Aquí en Norteamérica no hay más de tres casos como el tuyo… Tú eres el tercero – la cabeza del menor dolía por la información que estaba recibiendo, y por el miedo de que todo fuera real – Por tu expresión, puedo especular que no te enteraste de la mejor forma – el hombre lo miró ladeando la cabeza, analizándolo.

\- Yo… - la voz se le quebró al tratar de decir media palabra.

\- ¿Crees que…? – el castaño asintió, apartando las lágrimas de su rostro con el puño – Vamos a revisarte, ¿sí? – el chico volvió a confirmar con la cabeza, siendo incapaz de hablar, con lo acongojado que estaba.

Se recostó en la camilla, concentrando su vista en el techo. No quería ver la pantalla junto a él, ni oír la respuesta del médico, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, tendido, si no iba a ser capaz de sobrellevarlo.

El gel que el hombre puso sobre su vientre, estaba demasiado frío. Paseó un pequeño aparato por la piel de su estómago, cambiándolo de posición cada dos por tres.

La respiración de Kurt estaba agitada, comenzaba a hiperventilar y eso no era bueno. Sus ojos eran dos cataratas, que no paraban de llorar y el doctor todavía no decía nada. Empezaba a desesperarse.

El hombre, viendo que el pobre chico estaba aterrorizado, con la cara hinchada por el llanto, no fue capaz de decirle directamente su situación, por lo que creyó que sería mejor si el menor lo oía por sí mismo.

Lo siguiente que Kurt oyó, lo paralizó. Parecía el ruido de una locomotora, era rápido y fuerte, llenando la habitación. Inevitablemente, el ojiazul ladeó la cabeza para ver al médico y preguntar silenciosamente qué rayos era ese ruido.

\- Eso que oyes, Kurt… - comenzó a decir el mayor, buscando las palabras con cuidado – Es el latido del corazón…

\- ¿De mí corazón? – quiso saber el menor. El doctor negó.

\- El corazón de tu hijo – Kurt contuvo la respiración y fijó la vista en la pequeña pantalla en blanco y negro, mientras que el incesante ruido, lo envolvía.

Estaba shockeado. No tenía palabras, ni nada que pudiera decir en ese momento. No distinguía nada en la imagen frente a él, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Su hijo… ¡UN HIJO! Un pequeño bebé que él jamás creyó poder tener. Siempre pensó que recurriría a la adopción o a un vientre de alquiler para cumplir su sueño de ser padre, sin embargo… aquí estaba, oyendo el latir de su corazón.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que el médico lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, cuando habló.

\- Te grabaré un DVD y te entregaré las fotografías, ¿de acuerdo? – sugirió y Kurt asintió entusiasmado.

Le entregó un par de toallas de papel para que se quitara el gel y el menor descendió de la camilla.

\- Kurt, necesito que pongas atención en esto – pidió el hombre, cuando volvieron a sentarse – ¿Estás dispuesto a traer al mundo a este bebé, o prefieres…?

\- ¡No! – vociferó, antes de que el doctor acabara la frase – Jamás pensaría en atentar contra él… Su corazón estaba latiendo, es una persona… Yo sería incapaz de acabar con su vida – la angustia se vio reflejada en su voz.

\- De acuerdo, me parece sensato – afirmó el hombre – Entonces, lo primero que diré es que tienes tres semanas de embarazo y, como vas a atravesar por el proceso que significa ser padre, quiero que tengas claro que no va a ser nada fácil. A penas tienes dieciséis años, eres prácticamente un niño todavía, por lo que tu cuerpo se verá muy afectado si no te cuidas – el castaño asintió – Te recomiendo que te veas con un obstetra, quien te dirá todo lo que tienes que hacer, y seguirlo al pie de la letra. No te expongas a mucho estrés, ni hagas ninguna clase de esfuerzo. El primer trimestre del embarazo es donde, el riesgo de aborto natural, es muy alto.

\- Lo haré, me cuidaré – prometió el ojiazul, pensando en todo lo que se le venía a futuro.

\- Y lo más importante… - añadió – Dile a tu padre por lo que estás pasando. El apoyo de la familia, en este proceso, el de vital importancia.

\- Okay – confirmó, no muy seguro de ello.

-o-

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? – exclamó Finn, en cuanto Kurt entró a la casa - ¡Te fui a buscar a la enfermería y no estabas! Luego llegué aquí y tampoco…

\- Shhh… - lo silenció el menor - ¿Quieres callarte? Sólo fui a dar una vuelta – mintió, sentándose en el sofá.

\- ¿Con Sebastian? – consultó. Kurt negó con la cabeza.

\- No, estuve solo… necesitaba pensar – soltó un suspiro cansado.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – Finn se sentó a su lado y lo miró con curiosidad. El castaño estuvo tentado de echarse a llorar en el hombro de su hermano, pero se contuvo. Aún no se sentía listo para soltar una noticia como esa.

\- Sí, lo estoy – forzó una sonrisa, para sonar creíble.

Cuando el castaño pudo por fin estar en su cama, dejó caer sus lágrimas libremente, sin fuerzas para retenerlas. Si antes se había sentido culpable con su novio, ahora estaba devastado. ¿Cómo se supone que le cuente la verdad? ¿De dónde sacaría el valor para hacerlo?

Miró la fotografía que le dio el doctor y suspiró acongojado. Un hijo. Un pequeño ser que ahora crecía dentro de él, y por lo que había oído, podía sentir absolutamente todo lo que él sentía. Se permitiría llorar por esta noche, pero desde mañana buscaría ser feliz, por su bebé. Por su pequeño milagro.

* * *

 _ **Espero sus reviews! Besos!**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Hola! Tuve algunos problemitas para actualizar la semana que pasó, ya saben; aniversario de matrimonio, un cumpleaños y esas cosas de gente mortal. Peeeero, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Disfruten!_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4._**

Lunes. Si antes los odiaba, ahora los detestaba. Kurt había pasado un pésimo fin de semana. Aunque se había prometido no llorar ni deprimirse, porque le haría mal al bebé, no pudo evitarlo y sus ojos lo delataban. Llevaba profundas ojeras violáceas, las cuales destacaban en su pálida piel de porcelana.

\- Hola, cariño – ya era costumbre aquel saludo para el moreno – Uh… ¿Mala noche?

\- Mal mes – gruñó en respuesta - ¿Te puedes desaparecer?

\- ¿Y ahora que te hice? – se extrañó Blaine, que pensó que su odio hacia él había disminuido.

\- Sólo déjame en paz en resto del curso, ¿quieres? – masculló, apretando el paso.

\- No, eso es mucho tiempo – bromeó el otro, ajeno al mal humor del menor. Kurt lo miró amenazante, con una ira que Blaine jamás había visto en sus ojos azules – Pero… Te daré este día… Disfrútalo extrañando mi bello rostro – le lanzó un beso al aire y se alejó antes de que el castaño lo degollara vivo.

Mientras andaba por los pasillos, Kurt ideaba alguna estrategia para ocultar su estado todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. Quizá debiera despedirse de sus camisas ajustadas o sus pantalones de Alexander McQueen. Su pecho se contrajo con el pensamiento, pero por mantener su vida en calma, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. El doctor había sido claro, nada de estrés… Y tener a media escuela mirándolo de forma reprobatoria, era todo lo contrario a lo que él necesitaba.

Otro punto que no podía ignorar, era qué hacer con su novio. No podía decirle que estaba embarazado, sin caer en una explicación con la cual se enredaría y terminaría diciendo cosas demás, como su desliz en la fiesta. Tampoco podía decirle que era de él y fingir que no pasaba nada… a menos que…

La idea que cruzó por la cabeza del castaño debería avergonzarlo, pero no lo hacía. Estaba tan desesperado por algo de apoyo, un hombro en el cual llorar y alguien que lo abrazara y le prometiera que todo estaría bien, que haría hasta lo más inimaginable para tener eso. Conocía muy bien a Seb, y sabía que él comprendería la situación, si alteraba levemente los factores. Movería algunas fichas en el juego, para que la perspectiva de su novio fuera diferente a la hora de saber la verdad.

No es igual si le dijera que tendría un hijo, a que si le dijera que _tendrían_ un hijo. Era jugar muy sucio y Kurt era consciente de ello, sin embargo se negaba a romper la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo de no decir nada acerca de Blaine y lo ocurrido en la fiesta.

Aunque sonara egoísta, él debía pensar en lo mejor para su hijo, y un padre como Sebastian era lo que necesitaba. Alguien atento, comprensivo, cariñoso y, por sobretodo, alguien correcto.

-o-

\- Kurt… ¡Kurt! – Tina sacudió a su amigo, tratando de no llamar la atención de los demás ocupantes del salón - ¡Kurt! – el castaño se movió un poco y se frotó el puño en uno de sus ojos, alzando la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué… qué ocurre? – balbuceó adormilado.

\- Kurt, es la tercera clase en la que te duermes – comentó la chica, dándole una mirada cargada de preocupación - ¿No has dormido bien? ¿Estás enfermo o qué es lo que te pasa?

\- Nada, tranquila – se esforzó por sonar creíble – Finn me mantuvo despierto anoche con el ruido de sus video juegos, ya sabes – mintió. Últimamente las mentiras le salían antes de lograr retenerlas.

\- Pues, habla con él, o te pasarás el semestre durmiendo – le aconsejó su amiga, antes de volver su vista al frente, donde el maestro estaba sumido en una explicación que para Kurt era un incesante y muy molesto zumbido sin sentido.

-o-

\- Hola, Seb – dijo Kurt, con el teléfono pegado al oído, mientras se sentaba en el asiento del piloto - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Hola, bebé… - contestaron del otro lado – Extrañándote… ¿Y tú?

\- De camino a Dalton, para que ya no me extrañes tanto – Kurt oyó la risita de su novio, y se alegró junto con él – Tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo.

\- Hmm… eso suena muy interesante… - el ronroneo suave de Sebastian, le envió cosquillas por el cuerpo al ojiazul – Y también muy sexi.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – el castaño rió – Sólo asegúrate de estar solo, ¿okay?

\- Por supuesto que lo haré.

Kurt finalizó la llamada, completando así la primera parte de su plan. Si lograba engatusar lo suficiente a Sebastian para que hicieran el amor, y él olvidara el preservativo, lo demás sería pan comido y no tendría que recurrir a explicaciones. Lo que le complicaba… era intimar con su novio… Ya iba más de un mes que no estaban juntos, y hace tres semanas lo había hecho con Blaine en la fiesta… No creía ser capaz de llegar hasta el final, pero debía hacerlo si quería que resultara su plan… Era la única forma. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en que apenas podía besarlo, y se sentía horrible cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos para decirle que lo amaba. Estaba cometiendo la peor de las bajezas al intentar cargarle un bebé que no era de él, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era Sebastian, o el chico recién salido del reformatorio.

-o-

Los labios húmedos de su novio eran reconfortantes. Kurt había logrado traspasar la línea que los días anteriores no pudo, y dejando de lado la molesta voz de su consciencia, estar con Seb se sentía bastante bien. No había notado lo mucho que lo extrañó, hasta que estuvo recostado de espaldas sobre la cama, con Sebastian meciéndose sobre él, mientras lo devoraba a besos.

\- ¿Seguro… que nadie vendrá? – quiso asegurarse el ojiazul.

\- Hmm, hmm… - negó Seb – He puesto… llave… a la puerta – la lengua del mayor recorrió el torso ahora desnudo de Kurt.

\- Oh, Bastian… - gimió él, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del chico – Hmm… sí…

\- Shhh… - lo besó, para callarlo – He puesto llave, no aislante de ruidos… así que mantén tus exclamaciones sólo para que yo las oiga – advirtió Seb, capturando su labio inferior y mordiéndolo sensualmente.

-o-

\- ¿Por qué tendrías condones en la escuela? – cuestionó Kurt, algo molesto de que su plan estuviera fallando - ¿Pretendías usarlos con tus compañeritos? – el tono irónico del ojiazul sacó una risa en Sebastian.

\- Compré la caja cuando cumplimos cinco meses, pero no tuve oportunidad de usar ni uno solo – explicó, rompiendo el empaque – ¿Lo ves? Estaba sellada – le enseñó el paquete.

\- Te creo, pero no entiendo tu extraña obsesión con los preservativos… Es decir, no es como si fuera la primera vez – los recursos se le agotaban a Kurt, y sabía que una vez que hiciera el amor con Sebastian, la culpa se multiplicaría y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de tener algún contacto íntimo con él.

\- No es que tenga miedo de que me contagies con algo… Sé que estás limpio, ambos lo estamos – lo miró con ojos sinceros, sentándose de regreso en la cama con el sobre plateado en su mano – Es sólo que no quiero hacerte daño, y esto… – agitó el sobre frente a los ojos de Kurt – Facilita las cosas… Sobre todo porque no tengo lubricante.

\- Compras condones… ¿pero no lubricante? – el ojiazul alzó una ceja - ¿Quién te entiende?

\- ¿Qué? En la tienda no tenían de fresa, y sé que ese te encanta – se recostó sobre Kurt medio riendo y lo besó, conservando su sonrisa – Ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto y sigamos en donde lo dejamos.

Kurt vio como Seb tomaba el pequeño sobre, con claras intenciones de abrirlo, y se lo arrebató antes de que lo hiciera. Su novio le mandó una mirada extrañado, pero él lo volteó en la cama y realizó un sensual recorrido, besando desde su pecho, hasta su pelvis. El castaño no tenía la menor idea de qué estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que algo se le tenía que ocurrir en menos de un minuto y su cerebro no ayudaba ya que estaba en blanco. ¿De qué modo lograría que Sebastian se olvidara del preservativo? ¿Qué oportunidad tenía él de conseguir su objetivo? Las posibilidades eras casi inexistentes…

 _"_ _¡Ya lo tengo!",_ gritó mentalmente el menor _"No necesita no usarlo, sino, usarlo de forma incorrecta"_

Con algo más de confianza, el ojiazul puso el sobre en su boca, asegurándose de que al rasgarlo, también se rasgara el preservativo, consiguiendo con esto, un casual descuido, muy común. Satisfecho con lo que había hecho, se dio a la tarea de deslizar el condón por la longitud de su novio.

Con la pasión del momento, Sebastian no se percató de nada, enloquecido con los candentes besos de Kurt y los jadeos contenidos.

Lo penetró suavemente, con ligeras pausas para que se ajustara a la intrusión, continuando luego con los embistes.

Ambos llegaron rápidamente al clímax, debido a la cantidad de tiempo que llevaban sin intimar. Desde la primera vez que lo habían hecho, jamás había pasado tanto tiempo. De eso ya iban tres meses.

-o-

\- Kurt, ¿estás bien? – Finn lo abordó en cuanto entró a la sala – ¿Por qué caminas así?

El color pintó las mejillas del castaño, que no sabía cómo explicarle a su hermano el motivo por el cual andaba así. Las semanas sin sexo, le pasaban la cuenta ahora y no podía disimularlo, mucho menos con alguien tan curioso como Finn.

\- Me caí en la entrada – mintió – Y me golpeé el muslo.

\- Dios, ¿te has roto algo? – se puso en pie y lo rodeó, como si fuese una pieza en exhibición. Kurt manoteó para alejarlo.

\- Claro que estoy bien, dejará de doler en unas horas – se dispuso a subir la escalera, para huir de Finn y de sus preguntas.

\- Creí que tendrías un hueso asomado – comentó él – Una vez vi un chico que resbaló con su skate y el hueso de su brazo quedó hacia afuera… Lo hubieras visto, fue increíble.

La repulsión que le produjo el relato de su hermano, lo obligó a correr a su cuarto.

De milagro llegó al retrete, antes de devolver todo lo que había comido ese día.

\- Demonios – se quejó el menor.

Los tan conocidos malestares del embarazo comenzaban y él no se sentía preparado para afrontarlos. ¿Cómo se suponía que lidiaría con ellos en la escuela? Tal vez pueda ocultar el vientre los primeros meses, pero esto… era diferente.

Una vez que quedó con el estómago vacío, y un horrible dolor de garganta, tomó su laptop y se atiborró de información, en páginas web acerca de embarazos. En muchas de ellas recomendaban comer galletas saladas para prevenir las náuseas, lo que suponía una gran solución para el castaño si eso realmente funcionaba.

-o-

\- Hoy no participaré del ensayo – explicó el chico a sus compañeros del coro.

\- ¿Por qué, Kurt? – consultó el señor Schue, rebuscando una partitura sobre el piano.

\- Digamos que no podré hacerlo por un tiempo indefinido – el castaño se sentía verdaderamente incómodo hablando de ello, frente a todos sus amigos.

\- No entiendo… ¿Ha pasado algo? – el profesor puso aquella mirada de preocupación al mirar a su alumno - ¿Estás enfermo?

\- No, sólo… Lo siento, de verdad no sabría cómo explicarlo… Pero, necesito que comprendan que no puedo… - la cabeza del menor trabajaba en busca de alguna excusa creíble, sin embargo, no se le ocurría nada.

\- No puedes simplemente ausentarte, Kurt – le reprochó Rachel – Si no estás al día en los ensayos, serás como un punto negro en la presentación de las locales y un error así podría costarnos el título de ganadores, y eso no lo puedo permitir. No he trabajado tan duro, para que vengas a echarlo todo a perder, a estar alturas, con tu capricho – Kurt le lanzó una mirada asesina, comenzando a cabrearse.

\- ¿Y tú te piensas que lo hago sólo porque se me antoja? – soltó, mirándola con desdén – De todos modos tendrás tu sólo, _Barbra_ – dijo sarcástico – No sé por qué te estás quejando – el castaño se puso de pie, ajustando la tira de su bolso – Lo único que estoy pidiendo es un poco de tiempo… No dije que dejaría el club.

\- Claro que no lo has dicho – se sumó Santana – Porque eso sería como darnos una patada en el culo… Es decir, mira… A penas alcanzamos a ser doce, y con toda la mierda que nos tira la escuela… Bueno, a ustedes, porque yo al menos soy popular… Les sería un gran trabajo y un problema si intentaran reemplazarte – todos los ojos iban de la morena hacia Kurt y viceversa – Ahora, ¿Por qué no regresas tu trasero al asiento y continuamos el ensayo?

\- Oh, ¿Y qué tal si mando todo esto a la mierda y ustedes se quedan sin competencia por no ser suficientes miembros? – exclamó fastidiado con el egoísmo de sus compañeros de equipo.

\- Kurt, Santana… ¡Ya basta! – advirtió Schuester.

\- ¡No! Hablo en serio… Porque sin mí, saben que estarían perdidos – continuó Kurt, sin ningún filtro – Puede que encuentren algún perdedor como Jacob Ben Israel para reemplazarme, pero jamás lograrán ganar sin una de las mejores voces del coro – los señaló con un dedo, mientras bajaba el escalón que lo separaba del piso – Buena suerte perdiendo las locales, manada de individualistas.

\- Kurt, ¿a dónde vas? – lo llamó el maestro, tratando de darle alcance, mientras el chico salía a grandes zancadas del salón, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco - ¡Kurt!

\- Woah, jamás pensé que lo vería tan enojado – murmuró Tina.

\- Ni yo – le respondió su novio.

\- Yo hablaré con él, señor S – dijo Puck, andando hacia la puerta – Usted tranquilo, seguro anda en sus días – intentó bromear, para quitar la tensión del momento.

Kurt entró al servicio de chicos, prácticamente echando humo por las orejas, de lo furioso que estaba. En su mente no cabía la idea de que les preocupara más la competencia que él, que era, "supuestamente", su amigo.

\- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Hummel? – vociferó Noah, en cuanto entró al baño. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía dónde lo hallaría.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta aún? – musitó Kurt con tono monótono – Estoy con un humor poco saludable, así que regresa a tu club y déjame en paz.

\- ¡Odio cuando te comportas como una zorrita caprichosa! – bufó el chico del mohicano, pero el castaño le restó importancia con una mano y se volteó para verse al espejo - ¿Qué es lo que está mal? ¡Dime! ¿Terminaste con el idiota que tienes por novio y te estás desquitando con nosotros? ¿Te enteraste que eres adoptado o algo peor? Porque si fuera por cualquiera de esos motivos, tendrías razones de sobra para mandar a la mierda algo que te apasiona tanto – las palabras de Puckerman, le llegaban al menor como dardos, dándole en los puntos sensibles con precisión.

\- Noah, no voy a tener esta conversación contigo… Y mucho menos en un baño – añadió negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡Me importa poco si quieres hablar o no, porque no vine a escucharte! – declaró el mayor – Sino a decirte que se te fue la mano allá, que le debes una disculpa al menos al señor Schue, y que nadie va a prohibirte la entrada cuando regreses a tu centro – dicho esto, Puckerman salió de los servicios, dejando a Kurt con las palabras tintineando en su cabeza.

-o-

Esa misma tarde, luego de que las clases acabaran, Kurt caminaba cabizbajo hacia el despacho del señor Schuester. Llamó a la puerta con delicadeza y bastó un asentimiento de cabeza, de parte del mayor, para entrar y sentarse frente a él.

\- Dime, Kurt ¿qué necesitas? – dijo cordial.

\- Señor Schue… yo… - retorció sus manos sobre su regazo, tratando de controlar sus nervios – Vine a disculparme… - los ojos del hombre se suavizaron, volviéndose amables y condescendientes – Estuve completamente fuera de lugar… y dije cosas estúpidas… - alzó la mirada apenada hacia el maestro, quien le dio una sonrisa honesta – Últimamente no sé qué me pasa, pero he tenido estos… arranques de locura… y cambios de humor muy drásticos… De verdad, lo siento – En realidad Kurt sabía con exactitud lo que le ocurría, pero no se atrevía a confesárselo al profesor de español, no porque no le tuviera confianza, sino porque sabía que en breve, la noticia llegaría a oídos de su padre, y eso lo aterraba.

\- Disculpa aceptada – murmuró, sonriendo aún más – Sólo, trata de contar hasta diez antes de estallar… Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, tenemos un equipo prometedor y ellos realmente quieren ganar.

\- Lo sé y yo también lo quiero… - se apresuró en decir – Aunque… debe reconocer que Rachel y Santana sacan de quicio a cualquiera – Schuester rió, asintiendo.

\- Sí… - soltó – Hay días en que realmente prueban mi vocación de maestro… - Kurt sonrió de vuelta – Pero, volviendo a tu asunto… Me gustaría saber, ¿qué te impide ensayar como los demás?

\- Sé que para ustedes, los profesores, es difícil esto… Pero le pido que confíe en mí… - pidió el chico, ocultando el temblor de su voz – Es un tema delicado, que no puedo tomar a la ligera… Prometo que… en cuanto lo resuelva, todo se aclarará – intentó convencer al mayor.

\- Lo haré, confiaré en ti, Kurt – confirmó él – Sin embargo, aunque no participes del ensayo, deberás asistir, para que no te pierdas en las coreografías.

\- Claro que sí – asintió Kurt, algo mejorado de ánimo.

-o-

\- ¿Kurt? – la puerta de la habitación del castaño, fue abierta lentamente - ¿Puedo entrar?

\- Claro, hermano – confirmó Kurt, dejando su laptop a un lado – Pasa.

\- Yo… sólo venía a hablar contigo por lo que pasó hoy…

\- Lo sé – interrumpió el menor – Metí la pata, pero ya me he disculpado con el señor Schue… Si sirve de algo.

Finn se sentó lentamente junto a su hermano, mirándolo con preocupación.

\- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿cierto? – el ojiazul presionó los labios, observándolo atentamente mientras asentía – Y que si algo te estuviera pasando, puedes contármelo… Lo que sea.

Los ojos del castaño se cristalizaron al instante y Kurt maldijo para sí mismo. Claro que tenía problemas, uno en particular, que lo llamaría "papi" en un futuro no muy lejano. Pero no podía cargar con todo esto él solo. Sentía la latente necesidad de soltarse a hablar sin parar, hasta vaciar su angustia… Sin embargo, en lugar de hablar, un sollozo lo abordó y no le quedó más remedio que lanzarse a los brazos de Finn, dejando que el llanto lo liberara un poco de toda la presión que mantenía sobre sus hombros.

El mayor, inmediatamente, envolvió a su pequeño hermano, pasando su mano por la espalda, tratando de consolarlo. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía la certeza de que Kurt se lo diría.

El castaño perdió la noción del tiempo, acurrucado en el pecho de Finn, derramando tantas lágrimas como le era posible.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo con Sebastian? – susurró Finn, intentando mirarlo a la cara.

Kurt no tuvo más alternativa que asentir. Era inventarse una excusa o decirle a Finn que sería tío.

\- Lo extrañas, ¿no es así? – continuó intentando averiguar.

\- ¿Por qué tuvo… que irse? – lloriqueó, sorbiendo su nariz – Me dejó solo… y yo lo necesito… ahora – pasó ambas manos, quitando la humedad de su rostro, sentándose derecho – Desde que me dijo que él se cambiaría de escuela… Supe que todo iba a ser una mierda… - Finn se puso de pie, caminando hacia el baño, para llevarle un poco de papel sanitario a su hermano, con el que pudiera secar sus lágrimas - ¿Sabes? Hubiera preferido que se cambiara de país… Porque es horrible tenerlo a dos horas, pero no poder verlo todos los días… - aceptó el papel que su hermano le ofreció - ¡Y sus padres! Ash… como los detesto… Ellos no me quieren ver junto a Bas, porque no estoy "a su altura" – hizo comillas en el aire - ¿Y qué si no somos millonarios? El amor no ve lo que tienes… Pero, para ellos… Sólo soy un oportunista… - Kurt negó con la cabeza. Sabía que todo lo que estaba diciendo era cierto, sin embargo, sólo era para encubrir la verdad y ser convincente.

\- Que putada – masculló Finn, poniendo una mano en el hombro del castaño.

\- Lo es… Pero, no quiero abrumarte con mis problemas… - el ojiazul forzó una sonrisa – Tu debes tener bastante con el hecho de salir con Rachel – bromeó, torciendo el gesto y el mayor rió.

\- De todos modos, cuando necesites hablar… o, simplemente, llorar… o lo que sea… Cuentas conmigo – Finn le revolvió el pelo, en un gesto amistoso y se dispuso a dejar el cuarto – No debes guardarte esas cosas… Deberías decirle a Seb.

\- Trataré – prometió Kurt, diciéndole adiós con la mano.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, soltó un suspiro.

 _"_ _Deberías decirle a Seb…"_

Las palabras de su hermano rondaron su mente.

Y tal vez debería hacerlo… Sin embargo, sentía que aún no era el momento.

* * *

 _ **Besos!**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con mi actualización de día jueves, pero estoy pensando en cambiarla a los viernes porque estos dias llego muy tarde a casa._**

 ** _Antes de leer es importante que sepan que este es el último capítulo original que tengo, y que todo los que seguían los perdí horriblemente... Asi desde el 6to capítulo en adelante, comencé a reescribir, por lo que si notan alguna diferencia en la historia es más que nada que mi memoria no es fotografica, pero me he esforzado demasiado en hacer un buen trabajo reescribiendo, además de hacer mucho más larga la historia, que como la tenía originalmente._**

 ** _En fin! Disfruten!_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5._**

\- ¿Kurt?... ¿Es… estás llorando? – preguntó Burt, sentándose junto a él en la sala. El muchacho se encontraba viendo un programa en Animal Planet, donde se mostraba a una leona, con sus cachorros, tratando de conseguir alimento, mientras batallaban con sobrevivir en el salvaje lugar.

\- No… yo… - tomó un pañuelo de papel y sorbió su nariz sonoramente – Es que… esos pobres cachorros… son tan pequeños… - trató de explicar, en medio de su lloriqueo - ¿Cómo se supone que… puedan alimentarse… o cazar? – un sollozo arrancó de su garganta – Y esa leona… está completamente sola… con sus hijitos… y debe arriesgar su vida para darles de comer… - el llanto de Kurt continuó otro par de gimoteos más, mientras su padre lo observaba con incredulidad.

\- Kurt, tú jamás ves este tipo de programas, porque dices que son tontos y que la naturaleza es aburrida… - inquirió su padre - ¿Por qué ahora se despertó este interés?

\- Estaba pasando canales… y me quedé atrapado con esos pequeños… - el pañuelo desechable fue reemplazado por uno nuevo, limpiando sus lágrimas con él.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, chico? – dudó el mayor – Hace días que estás… no lo sé… raro… - Kurt se alarmó ante eso, cesando el llanto al instante y mirando a su padre con atención – Estás distante, algo deprimido… y siempre después de la cena, lo único que quieres hacer, es irte a dormir… ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

\- ¿Qué? No, papá… todo está bien – declaró el castaño, tratando de sonar convincente.

\- ¿Problemas con Sebastian? – volvió a cuestionar – Mira, sé que yo no soy el más indicado a quien pedirle consejo, porque no soy ningún experto, pero si él está haciendo algo que te haga sentir incómodo… No lo sé, tal vez… forzándote a algo… Puedes decírmelo…

\- Papá, Sebastian está bien, y nuestra relación… a pesar de la distancia, se mantiene firme – miró a su progenitor a los ojos, dándole credibilidad a sus palabras – Además, si insinúas que él me está forzando a tener sexo… - el rostro de Kurt y su padre, se pintaron de carmín – Puedes estar tranquilo… él es un buen chico, y te respeta… Me ama y no me forzaría a nada que yo no deseara hacer – el ojiazul se puso de pie. Al menos, en la última frase no había mentido, porque cuando hacia el amor con su novio, era consensuado.

El muchacho se retiró de la sala, pero a Burt le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza lo dicho por su hijo.

 _"_ _No me forzaría a nada que yo no deseara hacer"_

No quería malinterpretar aquello, pero…

 _"_ _Nada que yo no DESEARA hacer"_

…aquello era ligeramente sospechoso para Burt…

 _"_ _No deseara hacer"_

Sin embargo, no estaba de más aclararlo.

\- ¡Kurt! – vociferó el mayor, poniéndose de pie con confusión.

-o-

Desde su visita al médico hace una semana, Kurt conservaba el DVD, junto con las tomas del ultrasonido, en su bolso. No se atrevía a guardarlas en ninguna otra parte, porque nada le parecía lo suficiente seguro dentro de su casa. Había estado tentado de comprarse una caja fuerte, pero era una idea absurda, que sólo llamaría más la atención sobre el contenido.

Además, cuando se sentía algo nostálgico, se encerraba en un cubículo del baño, y observaba las fotografías, aún si no entendía nada en ellas. Eso lo animaba a mantener un estado de ánimo saludable, porque no deseaba afectar la pequeña vida dentro de él.

\- Oh, cariño… Lindos pantalones – la voz de su némesis resonó a su espalda cuando llegaba al final del pasillo.

\- ¡Púdrete! – bufó, sin siquiera voltearse a ver quién era. Él lo sabía.

\- Y como siempre, la cordialidad ante todo… - Blaine chasqueó la lengua, de forma reprobatoria – Ay, Kurt… Cualquiera diría que no tienes modales.

El castaño continuó andando hacia las escaleras que lo llevaban a la salida hacia el aparcamiento.

\- Aunque ese conjunto hace que tus caderas se vean más grandes… - Kurt contuvo el aliento – Como… más anchas… No digo que eso no me guste, al contrario… - el ojiazul se volteó, cabreado del constante acoso por parte de Blaine.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz de un puta vez? – preguntó con voz cansada, caminando de espaldas, para poder ver a su pesadilla a la cara – Tengo unas amigas que serían felices de irse a la cama contigo… ¿Quieres sus números telefónicos?

\- Kurt… - murmuró, tratando de interrumpir.

\- Te los daré, tengo… montones de números…

\- Kurt…

\- Estoy seguro que quedaras feliz cuando… - el suelo bajo los pies del ojiazul, desapareció.

\- ¡Kurt! – gritó el moreno, abalanzándose sobre el chico.

El golpe en sí, no le dolió, pero el temor de que eso le afectara a su pequeño bebé, lo aterró e hizo que su cabeza punzara con fuerza, temiendo lo peor. Había llegado a los escalones y no se percató de ello, pero sólo eran tres… treinta centímetros desde el suelo, por lo que el daño era nulo.

Blaine bajó de un salto, posicionándose junto a Kurt, ayudándolo a que se levantara. Su bolso había caído a una distancia corta, desparramándose el contenido de éste.

\- ¡Qué torpe eres! – se quejó el moreno, mientras Kurt se sentaba sobre el asfalto - ¿A quién se lo ocurre caminar de espaldas de todo modos? ¡Qué idiota!

\- ¡Hey! – refutó el aludido – ¡Fue un accidente! Un descuido le pasa a cualquiera, no es como si anduviera buscando caerme de culo a propósito.

\- Pues, te caes cada vez que estoy cerca – masculló.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, acercándose al bolso del menor, con la intención de meter todos los libros de vuelta y entregárselo. Mientras tomaba un cuaderno de color azul, se paralizó. Bajo este, inconfundible, estaban las fotografías de un ultrasonido. El moreno las observó con atención, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Acabó de introducir todo dentro del bolso, conservando las imágenes para el final.

Anduvo hacia el castaño, que ya se encontraba de pie, pasando una mano con parsimonia por su trasero. Le tendió el bolso, y una vez que tuvo su atención, alzó la mano con las fotos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo, sin ser capaz de controlar el nerviosismo en su voz.

\- ¡Nada! – Kurt manoteó para arrebatarle el papel, pero el moreno fue más rápido al apartarlo - ¡Dame eso! ¡Es personal! ¿Acaso no sabes que no debes hurgar en las cosas de los demás? ¡Devuélvemelo! – chilló histérico.

\- No puedo… - respondió él, completamente choqueado con el asunto – No, hasta que me expliques porqué tienes las fotos de un ultrasonido con tu nombre – declaró, con voz amenazadora.

\- ¡No tienes ningún derecho de exigir nada! – volvió a vociferar - ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

\- ¿Es tuyo? – preguntó, dando un paso atrás - ¿Te has hecho una ecografía?

\- ¡Eso no te incumbe! – Kurt no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

\- ¿Qué motivos existen para que un chico se haga un ultrasonido? ¡No lo entiendo! – declaró, pasando una mano por su cara, con frustración - ¡Esto… no tiene sentido! ¡Dime! ¿Lo tiene?

\- ¡Si lo tiene o no, es mí problema, no tuyo! – Kurt escupía las palabras, mientras su voz temblaba y las lágrimas luchaban por caer - ¡Devuélveme eso ahora!

\- Kurt… ¿Estás embarazado? – Blaine soltó la más obvia de las preguntas, pero a la vez, la más compleja, porque para el moreno no parecía posible aquello - ¿Cómo se supone que puedes estarlo? ¡Necesito saberlo!

\- ¡Demonios, sí! – gritó, fuera de sí - ¡Pero y qué con eso! – silenciosamente, sus lágrimas humedecieron la palidez de su rostro - ¿Por qué mierda necesitas saberlo?

\- ¿Quién es el padre? – cuestionó, con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Soy yo?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – se apresuró en decir. Por ningún motivo quería involucrar a Blaine en nada que tuviera que ver con él, ni con su bebé - ¿Acaso no sabes que tengo novio?

\- ¿Cómo es que un chico se embaraza? – las preguntas de Blaine no dejaban de salir.

\- No voy a responderte eso… ¡No voy a responder una maldita cosa más! – vociferó, agradeciendo al cielo, que nadie hubiera salido aún - ¡No tienes porqué entrometerte en mi vida! ¡No eres nadie, Blaine! ¡NADIE! – dicho esto, el moreno lo vio andar hacia él. De un tirón le arrebató las fotografías y caminó hacia su carro, con la intención de desaparecer del instituto, y si era posible, de la faz de la tierra.

-o-

La cabeza de Blaine era un desastre, y su cabello también. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en la misma posición, fumando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo, desde que había discutido con el ojiazul. No podía pensar con claridad y todo su mundo comenzaba a ponerse patas arriba.

Estaba tan impactado con la información adquirida que le era difícil procesarla. Aunque Kurt negara tan rotundamente su participación en el asunto, él podía apostar que el chico mentía. Inevitablemente, Blaine había sacado sus cuentas rápidas, concluyendo que había pasado un mes desde la fiesta, y si mal no recordaba, la información bajo el nombre de Kurt en la imagen, decía tres semanas. Todo calzaba, pero a la vez, era confuso.

Primero, porque Kurt tenía novio, y según Puckerman, desde hace tiempo. Segundo, porque él no había sentido nada raro estos días, y siempre ha oído que el padre experimenta ciertos síntomas, similares a la mujer. Tercero, Kurt no era una chica, y él aún no comprendía que poder sobrenatural le daba al muchacho la posibilidad de embarazarse. Y con todo eso en la cabeza, sólo le quedaba una solución.

 _Google._

Se precipitó en llegar a su moto, montándose en ella y acelerando a fondo para llegar a su pequeño departamento.

No tuvo tiempo ni de ponerse cómodo, o sacar una cerveza de la nevera, como era su costumbre, antes de tomar su laptop, tecleando _"Embarazo masculino"_ , desesperado porque el buscador le ofreciera una respuesta clara, que le solucionara sus dudas.

-o-

Azotó la puerta con violencia al cerrarla. Sus ojos le ardían por llorar durante todo el camino a casa, mientras se maldecía internamente por haber abierto la boca.

Se suponía que nadie debía enterarse aún, al menos, no antes de que él mismo terminara de asumir su nueva realidad, sin embargo, soltó la información a la primera interrogación.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Eres tú? – Carole apareció desde la cocina, con expresión preocupada al ver a su hijastro con el rostro enrojecido – Cariño, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí… - bufó Kurt, pasando una mano por su cara, intentando tranquilizarse, para no tomarla contra ella – Solo… fue un mal día, pero no pasa nada.

\- ¿Seguro? – insistió, acariciando su brazo.

Ante la ternura del gesto, el castaño sólo pudo asentir, pues si hablaba, se quebraría y terminaría confesando todo… de nuevo.

\- Iré… am… estaré en mi cuarto – musitó, subiendo las escaleras.

Le bastó entrar a su cuarto, para tenderse en la cama y llorar. El embarazo lo tenía ridículamente sensible y eso le molestaba, porque él solía ser más fuerte que eso.

-o-

El sonido de su móvil lo despertó. Asumió que se había dormido llorando, pues su cuarto estaba en penumbra.

\- ¿Hola? – respondió sin tomarse tiempo de checar la pantalla.

\- Hola, bebé – saludó la voz de su novio.

\- Oh, hola Bastian… - aclaró su garganta, evitando sonar ronco.

\- Te oyes… como si hubieras estado durmiendo… ¿Te he despertado? – consultó.

\- Sí, pero no te preocupes… Ni siquiera había querido dormirme, en primer lugar – explicó el castaño, poniéndose de pie y andando hacia el baño.

\- ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en lo del otro día… y en las ganas que tengo de repetirlo – su tono de voz grave, era insinuante - ¿Cuándo vendrás otra vez?

\- ¿Por qué debo ser yo el que vaya donde ti? – rió Kurt, negando con la cabeza – Si quieres repetir lo del otro día, tendrás que venir tú.

\- ¡Vamos, bebé! Sabes que estoy encerrado en esta cárcel… - suplicó – Y no creo poder pasar más de un día sin besarte, y recorrer tu piel con mi boca…

\- Okay, eso es muy caliente, pero… conservo mi postura… Si quieres hacer el amor conmigo, tendrás que ingeniártelas tu solito. No estaré cuatro horas en el carro solo para tener sexo contigo.

\- De acuerdo, tu ganas… Luego no te quejes si me castigan por huir de Dalton – advirtió risueño, sacando una risita del ojiazul.

\- Si lo logras, prometo que será mejor que el otro día – dijo Kurt, al momento que salía del lavabo y se encontraba de frente con el rostro serio de Blaine. La sonrisa en su rostro decayó al instante y por poco deja caer su móvil.

\- Eso espero, haré una gran hazaña escapando de aquí – continuó hablando Sebastian – No vemos bebé… Te amo.

\- Y-yo… yo también te amo… - tartamudeó, sin despegar sus ojos de los mieles del moreno – Adiós.

Apenas alcanzó a finalizar la llamada, cuando Blaine comenzó a hablar.

\- Por mucho que te folles a tu novio, no alterarás el ADN del bebé, ¿sabes? – escupió con desdén – No se convertirá en el padre.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – susurró Kurt un tanto herido.

\- Deberías ser más cuidadoso cuando hablas por teléfono de lo mucho que disfrutaste "el otro día" con tu noviecito – hizo comillas, burlándose.

\- Yo puedo hablar de lo que se me antoje con mi novio, porque estoy en MI CUARTO – declaró con firmeza - ¿Se puede saber que mierda haces aquí? – puso los brazos en jarras sobre sus caderas – Ya te dije que no podías meterte a las casas de los demás así.

\- Tú sabes perfectamente porqué estoy aquí – el moreno anduvo por la habitación, como animal enjaulado – Quiero que me digas la verdad… ¿Quién es el padre? – bufó, deteniéndose para lanzarle una mirada inquisitiva.

\- No voy a responder a eso, porque ya lo hice… ¡No eres tú! – exclamó, intentado creer sus propias palabras.

\- ¡No mientas! – farfulló – Estaba borracho, pero no soy estúpido… - siguió diciendo – Recuerdo perfectamente que no me puse preservativo cuando follamos – Kurt desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Odiaba lo directo que podía ser Blaine para decir las cosas – Y eso fue hace… un mes… ¿No crees que son demasiadas coincidencias?

\- Mira, no es mi culpa que te folles a medio mundo sin ningún tipo de protección, y yo también había bebido mucho como para notarlo… Bastante, en realidad, para llegar a acostarme contigo… - Blaine lo interrumpió.

\- Jamás me ha pasado – confesó – Es la primera vez que se me olvida… Y fue tu culpa – lo acusó, señalándolo con un dedo.

\- ¿Qué? – chilló Kurt enfadado - ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de culparme de algo así? Fue culpa de ambos, imbécil – escupió entre dientes.

\- Es tu culpa, por bailar de esa forma tan malditamente caliente… ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? – se acercó al ojiazul, tomándolo por ambos brazos y fijando su mirada en la de él – Me vi en la obligación de cogerte y llevarte a la cama… No puedes culparme… - el castaño estaba mudo, observándolo con los ojos abiertos. Nunca había tenido tan cerca el rostro del moreno, desde la fiesta, y notaba que su cuerpo se sentía dolorosamente afectado al respecto – Como tampoco puedes culparme ahora… - la voz de Blaine se volvió sólo un susurro, mientras más acercaba su rostro al del menor – Por besarte… - eliminó la distancia entre ellos y capturó los labios de Kurt en un beso profundo y demandante, que el castaño no pudo resistir.

Sus rodillas temblaron y la respiración le faltó, pero su boca respondía a la de Blaine, como si estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo. El moreno se perdió a sí mismo en la dulzura de su beso, recorrió con su lengua su cavidad y se deleitó al oírlo gemir suavemente.

La cordura abordó a Kurt, cuando la mano de Blaine descendió hasta su trasero y lo apretó con descaro. Como si hubiera sido abofeteado, abrió los ojos y empujó lejos al moreno, que estaba aturdido por su reacción tan repentina.

\- ¡Vete! – exclamó únicamente.

\- Pero ¿qué….? – negó con la cabeza confundido.

\- ¡Vete de aquí! – chilló - ¡Y no se te ocurra volver! ¡Ni mucho menos besarme!

\- ¿Ahora vas a decirme que no lo disfrutaste? – la sonrisa arrogante se apoderó de su boca - ¿No te gustó, Kurt?

\- ¡Lárgate de aquí! – insistió el castaño.

\- Muy bien… - el moreno lo miró dolido - ¿Sabes qué? ¡Tú y tu hijo bastardo pueden irse a la mierda! ¡No me importa!

Kurt se choqueó al oírlo decir eso, y no fue capaz de emitir un solo sonido. Observó atentamente como Blaine saltaba del borde de la ventana hacia el árbol y se perdía en la noche. Anduvo con pasos vacilantes hacia la ventana, cerrándola y deslizándose hasta el suelo, envuelto en sollozos irregulares.

\- ¿Kurt? – oyó la voz de su padre - ¡Estamos en casa!

El alivio invadió al menor al percatarse de que no tuvo en consideración que pudo no haber estado solo en casa cuando discutía con Blaine.

-o-

La primera escena que vio Kurt ese viernes por la mañana, fue a una porrista prácticamente recostada sobre la moto de Blaine, mientras que este la besaba como un salvaje, metiéndole las manos por debajo de la falda, sin ningún tapujo.

Asqueado con el espectáculo, caminó lo rápido que sus piernas le permitieron hasta llegar a su taquilla.

\- ¿Kurt? – la voz de Puckerman lo devolvió a la tierra – Woah, te ves fatal… ¿Qué pasa con esas ojeras?

\- Puck… - lo ojos del castaño parecían estar programados para llorar cada vez que alguien se le acercaba – Puck… abrázame – sollozó, envolviendo el torso del mayor y deshaciéndose en llanto.

Noah miró el tembloroso cuerpo de Kurt entre sus brazos y con algo de torpeza, lo intentó consolar, sin tener ni idea qué le ocurría.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – consultó, acariciándole el cabello – Si alguien te ha hecho algo, lo mataré, lo juro – le susurró al oído.

Algunos chicos del equipo, pasaron por el pasillo donde ambos se encontraban. Miraron extrañados a Puckerman, y este les sonrió algo avergonzado.

Cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que lo estaba terminando, como si fueran una pareja.

\- Kurt… ¿me dirás que ocurre? – insistió Puck.

\- Lo siento… - el castaño soltó su agarre alrededor de su amigo y se limpió las lágrimas con el puño – He estado algo sensible estos días… - se justificó.

\- ¿Algo? – Noah alzó una ceja – Jamás te había visto llorar, ni siquiera cuando por accidente ensucié tu pantalón de diseñador con Coca-Cola.

\- No lo entenderías… - se limitó a decir, negando con la cabeza y volviendo su atención a su casillero, para sacar los libros de su primera clase.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entendería? – musitó Noah.

\- Que he tenido problemas, ¿de acuerdo? – bufó – Mi vida que parecía estar en calma, se fue al carajo… Todo está mal y no sé cómo arreglarlo, y lo peor de todo es que comienzo a pensar que eso nunca pasará… Nada volverá a ser como antes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – intentó aclarar.

\- ¿Lo ves? – Kurt pasó una mano por su cabello, realmente frustrado – Es complicado… Y cuando creo que algo se soluciona, llega otra cosa peor, y me afecta… Como Blaine que…

\- ¿Blaine? – Kurt se congeló. Había hablado de más - ¿Qué pasa con Blaine?

\- Nada, no… quiero decir, no tiene nada que ver… pero… - balbuceó nervioso.

\- De acuerdo, Kurt – lo miró serio – Aquí hay algo que no me estás diciendo. ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Blaine?

\- Nada – chilló – Nada está pasando entre nosotros… él sólo… es él, ya sabes… un completo idiota y… me besó…

\- ¿Te besó? – exclamó Puckerman.

\- No exactamente, o sea… nos besamos… - negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclarar su mente – En realidad, él me besó… pero, yo se lo permití, y luego lo empujé y lo corrí de mi cuarto y…

\- ¿Tu cuarto? ¿Y qué mierdas hacía Blaine en tu cuarto? – se escandalizó.

\- ¡Dios! Es una historia larga de contar… Y no quiero… - suspiró apesadumbrado – Sé que debemos hablarlo… Sólo que no ahora, por favor – pidió Kurt.

\- Muy bien, esta tarde me pasaré por tu casa… Y me lo contarás todo, Hummel… ¡Todo! – advirtió amenazante. El castaño asintió resignado y cerró su taquilla, para dirigirse a su clase.

-o-

 _"_ _Pasaré por ti a las 6. Te amo. Seb"_

Kurt leyó el texto que le envió su novio cerca de la hora de salida, y sonrió para sus adentros. Por ser viernes, muy seguramente, sus padres le permitieron salir. Realmente extrañaba pasar tiempo con él, reír y bromear, las maratones de películas, sus tardes de karaoke… Todas esas cosas parecían formar parte de un pasado tan lejano que ni siquiera lograba recordar con exactitud, y eso le dolía. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas recuperar aquello… aunque era imposible.

-o-

\- Hola, bebé – Sebastian depositó un dulce beso en los labios del ojiazul.

\- Hola – saludó, dejándolo entrar – Mis padres están en casa, así que tendremos que quedarnos en la sala… Ya conoces las reglas – Kurt torció el gesto y Seb rió divertido, acariciando su mejilla.

\- No importa, mientras podamos estar juntos – lo tomó de la mano y juntos se dirigieron hacia la sala.

Terminaron viendo una comedia romántica, acurrucados en el sofá, comiendo palomitas.

\- Kurt, Carole y yo vamos a salir a cenar a Breadstix, así que no nos esperes despierto – explicó, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes – Finn está en casa de Puckerman. Lo llamé y le avisé, por lo que llegará pronto.

\- De acuerdo, papá – dijo Kurt, feliz de quedarse a solas con su novio – Diviértanse.

\- Conoces las reglas, Kurt… Sé responsable – advirtió, lanzándole una mirada desconfiada a Sebastian, quien se encogió en su lugar, intimidado.

\- Okay – susurró en respuesta.

Luego de que la puerta se cerrara, Bastian volteó a mirar a su novio como un lobo al asecho, sonriendo de lado, con sus intenciones llameando en el verde de sus ojos.

\- Hmm… solos al fin… - dijo con un tono de voz sugerente, mientras acariciaba el muslo de Kurt.

\- ¿No has oído a mi padre? – preguntó éste, haciéndose el difícil – Debo respetar las reglas.

\- Las reglas fueron hechas para romperse – ronroneó, intentado besar al menor, pero en lugar de lograrlo, vio como Kurt se alejaba, poniéndose de pie para huir.

\- No podrás romperlas si no me atrapas – lo desafió el ojiazul, sacando una carcajada divertida de Sebastian.

\- Sabes que te atraparé enseguida – afirmó el mayor, comenzando a andar alrededor del sofá.

\- Pruébalo.

Kurt se escabulló hacia el comedor, riendo sin tapujos, con su novio pisándole los talones. Sebastian intentó engañarlo, corriendo en sentido contrario, para pillarlo al rodear la mesa. El castaño logró percatarse de ello, doblando hacia el pasillo que daba a la cocina.

Se detuvieron frente a frente en la isla de la cocina, dando un paso a un lado, cuando el otro lo hacía y viceversa. Sebastian tuvo la genial idea de subirse a la mesada, con gran habilidad, haciendo que Kurt soltara un chillido, sorprendido de que casi lo atrapa.

El ojiazul se echó a correr escaleras arriba, sin embargo no llegó lejos. Justo en el momento en que alcanzaba el pasillo de arriba, Sebastian lo envolvió en sus brazos, con la respiración agitada.

\- Eres… bueno – rió – Pero no lo… suficiente para… huir de mí.

\- Sólo fue suerte – aseguró el menor, sintiéndose horriblemente mareado.

De improviso, el aire le faltó y su vista se nubló. Luego, todo se oscureció.

-o-

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sólo vio luminosidad. Un techo blanco, una lámpara enceguecedora sobre su cabeza, el rostro de su médico y el olor típico de su consulta.

\- Hola, Kurt – saludó el doctor, con una sonrisa.

No pudo emitir ningún sonido, pues escuchó el ruido de alguien corriendo una silla. Era Sebastian que en medio segundo estuvo a su lado, cogiendo su mano con preocupación.

\- Bebé, despertaste – murmuró – Me diste un susto de muerte.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – susurró, apenas audible, el castaño.

\- Tu novio llegó hace un par de minutos, cargándote, porque te desmayaste en casa – explicó – Al registrarte, la enfermera me llamó y yo pensé que había ocurrido algo contigo y el bebé – continuó diciendo. A Kurt se le detuvo el corazón al oír a su médico hablar al respecto – Pero, tanto los desmayos como las náuseas y aquellas anomalías que puedas sentir, son parte del embarazo, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

El ojiazul dejó caer la cabeza en la camilla, abatido.

\- ¿Em… embarazo? – musitó Sebastian, quien había escuchado todo como un mero espectador - ¿Qué embarazo?

Era oficial, los planes de Kurt se habían ido al carajo.

* * *

 _ **Besos!**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Capítulo 6._**

* * *

Kurt sentía que su interior giraba vertiginosamente, mientras sus ojos viajaban de su médico a su novio, con la vana esperanza de que esto no estuviera pasando realmente. No contaba con que fuera a desmayarse en casa, y mucho menos que Sebastian tuviera la osadía de llevarlo hasta la consulta del doctor. Esto no podía estar pasando.

\- Creo que… Voy a darles un momento… - la profunda voz del profesional, lo apartó bruscamente de sus cavilaciones, aterrizando sobre la realización de sus temores. Esto era tan malditamente real, como que él estaba embarazado – Para que puedan hablar tranquilamente.

Sebastian aguardó paciente la explicación de su novio, o tal vez sólo estaba demasiado sorprendido con la noticia como para pedir más información al respecto.

\- Seb… - la voz del castaño sonó pequeña y débil, casi al borde del llanto – Esto… Yo… yo iba a decírtelo…

\- ¿Quién es... el padre? – Sebastian sabía que no era la forma correcta de decir aquello – Es… ¿mío? – Kurt frunció el ceño, contrariado con la pregunta. ¿En serio su novio dudaba? Aunque él no había sido fiel, Sebastian no tenía como saberlo – Lo siento… - se disculpó, apenado – No quise decir eso… Yo… Solo estoy muy… ¡Wow!

\- Perdóname… - fue lo único real que podía salir de los labios de Kurt por ahora – Perdóname…

\- No, bebé… No te disculpes por esto… - el mayor lo detuvo. Sebastian conocía de los casos del gen portador, por lo que no era tan descabellada la idea de que su pequeño novio estuviera esperando un hijo de él – Dios, porque nunca me dijiste que tenías el gen… Yo hubiera sido más cuidadoso.

\- No tenía idea… - confesó – Papá jamás me lo dijo.

\- ¡Dios! – Sebastian pasó una mano por su pelo, pensando a gran velocidad cómo haría para afrontar esto, ya que dentro de sus planes no había estado la posibilidad de ser padre a los 17 años. Era una locura – Pero, tranquilo bebé, vamos a superar esto… ¿De acuerdo? Te amo y amaré también a nuestro hijo.

Kurt, inundado de una culpa enorme y, a la vez, un sentimiento de gratitud cayó en un estrepitoso llanto sin control. La situación vivida sólo le confirmaba que estaba con el chico más grandioso del mundo, y que se iría al infierno con pase V.I.P. por no decirle la verdad.

Fue contenido por su novio por largos minutos, hasta que el médico regresó a la habitación.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó el hombre, observando la escena frente a él.

\- Si, doc – respondió Seb, tendiéndole un pañuelo a su novio, mientras aun le acariciaba la espalda en círculos.

\- Okay, bien – caminó hacia ellos – Como ya le dije a Kurt, él debe cuidarse estos primeros meses. Nada de esfuerzo innecesario, ni estrés; alimentación sana y no olvides ir al obstetra.

El ojiazul asintió, sintiendo que el llanto amainaba por fin.

-o-

El viaje de regreso a casa fue silencioso, incómodo, sólo interrumpido por los pequeños suspiros de Kurt, quién no dejaba de pensar en qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, ya que se había destapado su secreto, y hasta el momento Sebastian creía que el bebé que esperaba era de él. Tal vez no había sido tan malo todo esto, al menos ahora podría contar con su novio para desahogarse de todas sus preocupaciones y angustias que antes no tenía con quién hablarlas. Ya no se sentiría tan sólo en esto.

Al llegar a casa, Kurt se mantuvo sentado un tiempo más antes de bajarse. No sabía que debía decirle a Seb, o si comportarse como siempre. Sebastian bajó rápidamente, rodeando el auto y abriendo la puerta del lado de Kurt, con la clara intención de ayudarlo a bajarse.

\- Tranquilo – Kurt alzó una mano para detenerlo – Seb, no estoy enfermo – bajó del vehículo solo – Aun puedo hacer cosas simples como estas.

\- Okay, sólo quiero cuidarte – le dio una sonrisa nerviosa. Kurt podía notar con claridad que su novio se estaba esforzando en disimular el nerviosismo que aún conservaba desde que había recibido la noticia de su embarazo.

Al dejar al menor en la puerta de su casa, lo besó castamente y le dijo que lo llamaría en cuanto llegara a Dalton. Un "te amo" fue susurrado en su oído, entonces se marchó.

Kurt entró a su casa y sólo pudo llorar. Últimamente esa era la única forma en que su cuerpo liberaba las tensiones, lloraba como si le pagaran por ello.

-o-

El lunes llegó lento y tortuoso. Kurt peleó con su despertador, con su cepillo de pelo y hasta con su ropa. Estaba simplemente de mal humor, y no era su culpa que la noche no hubiera sido suficiente para todo el sueño que tenía, ni que su cabello decidiera no querer peinarse correctamente, mucho menos que uno de sus pantalones favoritos e ilegalmente ajustados, no quisiera cerrarse sobre su abdomen. Apenas tenía algo más de un mes y ya odiaba comenzar a despedirse de su ropa. O tal vez estaba exagerando y estaba algo inflamado por otro motivo.

Se disponía a desayunar con Finn, cuando la sólo imagen de su hermano masticando descuidadamente su cereal lo mandó de regreso al baño. Vomitó su propia hiel, pues no había alcanzado a probar bocado.

\- Cariño, deberías llevar algo – sugirió Carole con voz maternal – No es sano que pases tantas horas sin comer.

\- Lo sé, es sólo que… veo la comida y ya no me dan ganas de comer – explicó con una mueca de desagrado.

\- Al menos toma una barra de granola – Kurt aceptó para no levantar sospechas, y luego se marchó al instituto.

Al igual que la vez anterior, fue recibido con Blaine coqueteando descaradamente con una chica, a la que tenía atrapada entre su casillero y él. La pareja estaba coincidentemente frente a su propia taquilla. Kurt fingió que no existían, e introdujo sus cosas lo más rápido que le fue posible dentro del locker para huir de allí.

La clase de matemáticas fue un asco, entre números y problemas, su vida se sentía mucho más miserable. Sólo lo mantenía en pie el hecho de saber que tenía una pequeña vida dentro de él; alguien que lo necesitaba, y para quién él sería su todo.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento, tentado de poner una mano sobre su vientre, pero se contuvo. No deseaba tener que explicar su extraña conducta. La improvisada batería que golpeaba Puck a su lado, lo distrajo. El chico del mohicano estaba descaradamente oyendo música, sin importarle la clase en lo más mínimo.

\- Entregaremos sus exámenes – comentó el profesor en el frente y Kurt le dio un codazo a Puckerman – Las calificaciones están bastante bajas, por lo que sería bueno que pusieran más empeño en estudiar, chicos.

\- ¿Cuánto sacaste? - quiso saber el castaño.

\- Lo de siempre – respondió, alzando sus hombros – Reprobado.

\- Dios, Puck… si sigues así te sacarán del equipo – el mayor rodó los ojos, como si eso no fuera posible.

\- Feliz aceptaría una clase tuya – le guiñó un ojo y fue el turno de Kurt de rodar los ojos.

\- ¿Acaso le estás aprendiendo las frasecitas a tu amigo Blaine? – dijo, antes de pensarlo siquiera.

\- Anderson es un idiota – masculló – Y hablando de él, sabes que tenemos una conversación pendiente – lo señaló con un dedo acusador – No lo has olvidado, ¿o sí Hummel?

\- Tenemos la hora de almuerzo – se quiso quitar de encima los penetrantes ojos de su amigo. Sabía que el chico insistiría hasta sacarle toda la información y Kurt no estaba tan seguro de querer contarle todos sus problemas, o al menos, los que involucraban a Blaine Anderson.

-o-

A mitad de la clase de gimnasia, se vio en la obligación de sentarse, porque la fatiga no le permitía mover un solo musculo más. Tina se había acercado a verificar que todo estaba ben, porque Kurt, si bien no era un atleta, al menos hacía el esfuerzo de estar al nivel exigido en clase.

\- Tranquila, ya se me pasará – la calmó. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y no sabía cómo iba a continuar en esta situación sin que todo mundo se enterara de su condición.

Decidió ir a los servicios, en lo que la clase acababa. Tomó una ducha y se vistió rápidamente. Cuando se disponía a salir de allí, se topó de frente con el arrogante rostro de Blaine. Ambos se miraron un momento, antes de que Kurt soltara un siseo bajo e intentara pasarle por el lado.

\- ¿Están regalando algo que te vas tan rápido, cariño? – se burló el moreno.

\- No necesito que regalen nada para desear salir de aquí – respondió, no queriendo quedar con la palabra en la boca – Este lugar comenzó a apestar.

Blaine sólo rió fuertemente, mientras el menor salía de allí más que molesto. La actitud de su némesis lo descomponía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarado? Se había estado besando con distintas personas en sus narices, y ¿luego intenta que haga de cuenta que eso no pasó? Pero, de todos modos, ¿por qué tenía Kurt que preocuparse por eso? Al contrario, debería sentirse feliz de que por fin Blaine siguió con su vida de ligón y lo dejó en paz, dentro de lo posible, claro.

Respiró un poco más relajado ante eso, y se dio cuenta que no era tan malo. Era algo positivo y mientras más lo pensaba, más tranquilo se sentía.

Más tarde ese día, Puck hablaba animoso con un renovado Kurt, el menor había sido capaz de comer su comida casi por completo y se sentía satisfecho. Agradecía que las náuseas lo hubieran abandonado por ese día al menos. Puck hizo un cambio en la conversación, de improviso.

\- Así que, tú y Blaine… - tomó su manzana y la mordió, mirando a Kurt expectante.

\- No nos pongas a mí y a ese en una misma frase – rebatía el ojiazul – Y si lo dices por lo que dije el otro día, sólo fue un accidente.

\- Kurt, me dijiste que te besó en tu cuarto – le recordó – ¡Dentro de tu maldita casa! ¿Qué quieres que piense?

\- Nada, no tienes que pensar nada… Porque no hay nada – trato de esclarecer – El idiota ese, a quien le sobra la confianza y tiene el ego más grande que un continente, creyó que sería una buena idea meterse por mi ventana – comenzó a explicar – Se escondió y me besó sin mi consentimiento.

\- Creí que tú lo habías besado – Puckerman estaba confundido.

\- No, él me tomo por sorpresa, y sí, en un momento me dejé llevar – confesó ruborizándose – Pero al segundo siguiente lo aparté, lo juro.

\- ¿Y eso es todo? – dudó Noah.

\- Por supuesto que sí – insistió el menor - ¿Qué más podría pasar ente nosotros?

\- Am… no lo sé – dio otro mordisco a su manzana – Tal vez que follaran como en la fiesta.

\- ¡Santo cielo! – escupió en un susurro – No vas a dejarlo pasar jamás, ¿cierto?

\- Soy tu amigo, no puedo – respondió.

Kurt suspiró frustrado y alejó la bandeja de su rostro, ya no podría comer nada más luego de esa conversación.

-o-

Sebastian le texteó un par de veces en el bloque de la tarde, preguntándole como iba con el embarazo, y si se había sentido bien, mostrándole su preocupación de que volviera a desmayarse. Kurt, como pudo, le respondió a su novio, tranquilizándolo. Últimamente sentía que debía hacerlo con todo el mundo. No acostumbraba a ser el centro de atención, ni siquiera en casa; por lo que todo esto era nuevo y no sabía cómo sobrellevarlo.

El resto de la semana se mantuvo en igualdad de condiciones; problemas al levantarse, vomitando con el estómago vacío, viendo a Blaine por las mañanas con una chica distinta; lo cual lo hacía dudar profundamente de la orientación del chico, y pasando el día en un esfuerzo sobre humano porque nadie notara que sus salidas entre clase, se debían a sus constantes nauseas.

\- Huyendo de clases, cariño – Kurt acababa de devolver la manzana que había logrado desayunar. Su rostro pálido lo delataba, aunque se hubiera mojado en el baño.

\- Ugh – gruñó, debido a que Blaine le obstaculizaba el paso con su brazo apoyado en el marco de la puerta – Quítate.

\- Cariño, has pensado en cambiar el tono de tu maquillaje – continuó hablando el moreno, sin prestarle atención a la molestia de Kurt – Te ves como si acabaras de levantarte de una tumba.

\- ¡Que te quites! – insistió con voz firme y mirada amenazante.

\- No me intimidas, cariño – se rió con su sonrisa arrogante – Eres como un pequeño Bambi – le pasó una mano por el rostro, que Kurt apartó de un rápido manotazo. Blaine mantuvo su sonrisa – Dile a tu novio que te quite ese mal humor – Kurt optó por empujarlo para poder pasar de una buena vez - ¡O si quieres, te lo quito yo! – Kurt no volteó a mirarlo, ni siquiera para mostrarle el dedo como estuvo tentado a hacer, sólo caminó rápido, con la risa de Blaine a sus espaldas.

Fue una semana realmente dura para el castaño. Pero ya era viernes y las clases habían acabado, por lo que se dirigía hacia la consulta de su, ahora, obstetra. Un cosquilleo en su estómago, lo mantenía constantemente nervioso. La sensación burbujeante de la felicidad, lo embriagaba. Sí, estaba feliz a pesar de haber tenía una semana horrible, porque hoy vería nuevamente a su pequeño bebé.

Sebastian se había disculpado reiteradas veces dentro de una llamada telefónica, por no poder acompañarlo, ya que no tenía forma de salir de Dalton, aun siendo viernes. Kurt lo disculpó, considerando que el chico había sido un cielo en cuanto se enteró de todo.

\- Hola, Kurt – saludó el obstetra, tendiéndole una mano al menor – El doctor Jenks me habló mucho de ti.

\- Bueno, me conoce desde que nací, prácticamente – comentó el ojiazul, sentándose y acomodando su bolso sobre el regazo con nerviosismo.

\- Okay, tenemos que hablar un poco de ti y de tu condición, primero que nada – comenzó el mayor – Eres uno de los tres casos con gen portador en el país – Kurt asintió – Y por lo que te imaginarás, el embarazo en un hombre es muy distinto que en una mujer – el hombre tomó unos diagramas – Lo que te permite quedar en estado, es el hecho de que tienes útero, pero en un hombre el embarazo es mucho más complicado, porque para tu cuerpo el feto, es algo ajeno – El ojiazul intentaba seguir a su obstetra – Si bien, no va a atacarlo como un virus, pero no le entregará todo lo que necesita. El 90% de los embarazos masculinos logran llegar a término, aunque por el hecho de no menstruar, el periodo de gravidez es menor… Más o menos siete meses – el chico quiso interrumpir, pero prefirió esperar hasta que el médico finalizara su explicación – Además, necesitarás de una dotación mensual de vitaminas, hierro y por supuesto, ácido fólico. Es realmente importante que las tomes sagradamente, porque es lo único que te asegurará que tu bebé está correctamente nutrido.

\- Okay… - soltó en un susurro; sus ojos enormemente abiertos por la nueva información adquirida – Entonces…

\- Lo sé, es mucho para retener – se rió el hombre – En resumen, tu embarazo durará alrededor de siete meses, en donde tu cuerpo no proveerá todos los nutrientes necesarios a tu bebé, por lo que tendrás que tomarlos por tu cuenta.

\- Entiendo – dijo Kurt más esclarecido.

\- Debes tener mucho cuidado con lo siguiente, Kurt – al menor se le revolvió el estómago – En cuanto llegues al séptimo mes, por razones obvias, no tendrás rompimiento de membrana, ni ningún signo real de que tu bebé ya viene – el castaño no pudo contener su expresión de angustia – Lo único que será perceptible, serán las contracciones. Pero, al igual que en las mujeres, puede ser asintomático, lo que sumaría mayores problemas. Con esto quiero que te asustes, Kurt.

\- Es difícil no asustarse – su voz era un hilo - ¿Qué ocurre si no tengo síntomas y mi bebé no puede nacer?

\- Tranquilo, nos preocuparemos de que eso no pase – lo calmó el hombre – Debes estar siempre monitoreando tu embarazo, si pasan más de 24 horas en que tu bebé no realiza ningún movimiento, debes venir inmediatamente… Es importante que si eso pasara, intentes estimular el movimiento, ya se hablándole, comiendo algo dulce o tomando una ducha caliente.

\- Okay, Okay – Kurt asentía, pero por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

\- Estaré contigo en todo momento, Kurt – le aseguró el doctor – Puedes llamarme cada vez que tengas dudas, o quieras saber algo. Aun eres pequeño para enfrentar algo como esto, pero ya que has decidido tenerlo, vamos a hacer que funcione, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Por supuesto – el castaño le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y luego sus ojos se iluminaron, cuando le hizo una seña con su mano para que se subiera a la camilla.

\- Vamos a revisarte – Kurt casi brincó para ver a su bebé lo antes posible. Levantó su suéter y dejó al descubierto su vientre aun plano.

Al igual que había hecho su doctor de cabecera, el obstetra puso el gel y luego lo inspeccionó con el pequeño aparato, paseándolo de un lado a otro, haciendo algunos comentarios acerca del estado de la placenta y el tamaño del saco amniótico. Entonces los azules ojos de Kurt, que habían estado expectantes, vieron por segunda vez a su pequeño milagro. Se llevó una gran sorpresa de verlo mucho más nítido que la vez anterior. Se distinguían con claridad su cabeza, manos y piernas. Era una miniatura del bebé que sería al nacer y Kurt no pudo contener las emociones que lo abordaron. Sus lágrimas cayeron, pero no le importó porque estaba dichoso, oyendo de fondo los presurosos latidos del pequeño ser dentro de él.

\- Estás de siete semanas, y como puedes ver, tu bebé está bastante formado – le comentó, viendo la felicidad del menor – Sería bueno que vinieras nuevamente antes de la semana doce. Ahí terminará el primer trimestre y confirmaremos que superamos la etapa más difícil.

\- Sí, como usted diga, doctor – Kurt asintió feliz.

Salió de la consulta del obstetra, embobado, mirando las imágenes de su bebé. Era increíble cómo sin conocerlo aun y en tan poco tiempo, ya sentía que lo amaba y que podría hacer cualquier cosa por él. Su corazón se sentía tan grande en ese momento dentro de su pecho, que quería brincar de felicidad.

-o-

Burt le había pedido ese sábado por la mañana, que lo ayudara junto con Finn en el taller. Creyó que sería una buena manera de matar el tiempo, y no sentir la ausencia de Sebastian ese fin de semana que sus padres lo habían dejado encerrado en Dalton. Pero, luego de la primera hora, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no sentir el profundo olor a aceite de motor y gasolina, había terminado en el retrete devolviéndolo todo. Su padre no prestó mucha atención en un principio. Sin embargo la cuarta vez que lo vio correr al baño, más pálido que de costumbre, decidió averiguar que iba mal con su hijo.

\- Kurt – dio dos golpes en la puerta. Desde el exterior podía oír claramente como el menor vomitaba - ¿Todo bien?

\- Si, papá – se forzó a decir, mojándose el rostro en el lavamanos.

\- ¿Entonces, que es todo esto? – Kurt maldijo internamente.

\- Creo… creo que he pescado algún virus… gripe… o algo – mintió, abriendo la puerta del baño, sintiéndose como un muerto en vida.

\- Te ves muy mal, será mejor que regreses a casa – sugirió Burt, al ver el deplorable estado en que estaba el menor. Kurt quiso negarse, pero realmente no tenía energías para seguir allí y sólo quería dormir lo que quedaba del fin de semana, asique asintió – Nos vemos en la cena.

Besó su frente y Kurt tomó su bolso, marchándose gustoso a la comodidad de su casa. Al llegar, se recostó y durmió hasta la hora de la cena.

\- Kurt, cariño – la dulce voz de Carole lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad – Ya puedes bajar a cenar.

\- De acuerdo, bajo en seguida – el castaño caminó hacia al baño, pero se detuvo a medio camino, porque un sospechoso movimiento desde el árbol frente a su ventana llamó su atención.

Por un segundo creyó que podía tratarse de Blaine, pero recordando sus últimos encuentros, dudaba que el pelinegro fuera a perder su tiempo discutiendo con él, en lugar de estar tirándose a alguien.

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido, Kurt? – preguntó Burt, haciendo que el aludido sintiera que se ahogaba con las verduras.

\- Ejem… este, sí… mejor, supongo – tartamudeó, tragando con dificultad.

\- Debería llevarte con el doctor Jenks si continuas así – el muchacho palideció a un punto fantasmal – Puede ser algo más grave, como apendicitis, o algo así.

\- No, no, papá, esta semana tengo demasiados compromisos en la escuela como para enfermarme – trató de bromear – No ha sido nada, de verdad – mostró su mirada más sincera, pero Burt aún no se fiaba del todo.

\- Estaré vigilándote – respondió su padre y tuvo la sensación de que su padre quería decir mucho más con aquella frase. Pasó saliva y clavó la vista en su plato, comiendo rápido, para poder huir de la mesa.

Finn hizo el gasto del resto de la conversación, alivianando la tensión de aquella advertencia final. El ojiazul rogaba porque las malditas nauseas acabaran pronto, porque no podría ocultarlas por mucho tiempo más.

-o-

\- Hola, bebé – saludó Sebastian desde el otro lado de la línea - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Ugh… - bufó Kurt en respuesta – Esto es una mierda, quedaré en los huesos si sigo así.

\- ¿Ha estado tan mal? – indagó su novio.

\- No hay una sola comida que logre retener en el estómago – explicó, suspirando – Sólo quiero que esto termine ya.

\- Eres muy valiente, Kurt – musitó cambiando su tono de voz – Yo no sé si hubiera sido capaz de afrontar algo así… Pero… - Kurt notó la duda al final de sus palabras.

\- ¿Pero? – le instó a continuar. Y mejor no hubiera hecho tal.

\- Aun no entiendo cómo nos pudo pasar esto si siempre… No es que insinúe que tú… Porque yo sé que… Y yo…

\- Sebastian – lo frenó el ojiazul – La efectividad de un preservativo es del 99,9% - dijo, como si de un experto en el tema se tratara – Puede haberse roto uno de tantos, al abrirlo… con los dientes… - se arriesgó a desviar la atención hacia aquel "descuido" tan común.

\- Puede ser… - la voz de Sebastian se relajó un poco. Hubo un silencio y Kurt supo que la conversación no terminaba allí.

\- Suéltalo, Seb – masculló el menor – Desde aquí oigo los engranes de tu cabeza trabajar.

\- Bebé… - Seb rió – Mis padres están organizando una comida para mañana, y me gustaría que vinieras.

\- De ninguna manera – se negó el castaño – Tus padres me odian.

\- Ellos no… - hizo una pausa – Bueno, "odiar" es una palabra muy grande – Kurt chasqueó la lengua – Pero es una excelente oportunidad de que limen asperezas.

\- Ni siquiera dejarán que pase del vestíbulo – bromeó ácidamente el ojiazul.

\- Hablo en serio, bebé… Vamos a tener un hijo – el estómago de Kurt se retorció incómodo – Necesito tener al amor de mi vida en paz con mis padres, porque no quiero tener que dividirme en dos.

\- Sebastian, es que no sé si sea una idea muy buena – porfió – Ellos jamás han demostrado interés en nuestra relación, al contrario… Creo que sería mejor que inventaras una excusa por mí.

\- Bebé, sólo dales una oportunidad, te prometo que no vas a arrepentirte.

\- Maldición – escuchó a Seb reír, anticipando su respuesta – De acuerdo, iré a la cena.

En ese momento Kurt supo que se arrepentiría el resto de su existencia por esa respuesta.


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7.**_

* * *

El reloj sobre la mesita de noche marcaba las cinco de la tarde; Kurt estaba perfectamente vestido y peinado para la cena en casa de Sebastian, pero definitivamente no se sentía listo. Habían sido pocas las ocasiones en que cruzó palabras con sus suegros, y nunca sintió un poco de simpatía por ellos, aunque estaba demasiado seguro que ellos tampoco la sintieron por él. Eran un matrimonio materialista, que vivía de guardar las apariencias. Kurt entendía que en el medio que se desenvolvían, no podían pregonar que tenían un hijo gay, como si hablaran del clima, pero tampoco tratarlo como un enfermo cuando no están más que ellos solos en casa. A Kurt desde la primera vez le dieron a entender que no era bienvenido en su casa, y que no apoyaban su relación con Sebastian, porque él sólo estaba pasando por una etapa y que no querían que el ojiazul lo confundiera más. Tal vez no habían utilizado las mismas palabras, pero a buen entendedor…

El timbre resonó por la casa, y Kurt se paralizó, conservando unos segundos más, su posición sobre la cama. No quería, no podía… pero tenía que hacerlo, porque ya le había dicho que sí a Seb y él se merecía ese sacrificio y mucho más.

\- Te ves más hermoso que de costumbre – lo aduló Sebastian, al abrir la puerta.

\- Vámonos… - musitó el aludido – Antes de que cambie de opinión.

\- Será genial – prometió su novio, riendo a su espalda.

Durante las dos horas que duraba el viaje en auto a Westerville, Kurt y Sebastian se enfrascaron en una conversación detallada de la última visita al obstetra. El castaño le había comentado algo por teléfono, pero Seb quería detalles.

\- Es bueno que sólo te queden seis meses, entonces – determinó el mayor.

\- Prácticamente cinco, pero sí – corrigió Kurt – Aun así, esto asusta como la mierda.

\- Me imagino.

La conversación murió en cuanto llegaron a la mansión Smythe; un imponente enrejado se abrió, dando paso al carro de Sebastian, quien recorrió la pequeña callejuela hasta la casa, deteniéndose frente a una artística fuente del siglo XVIII. Era la segunda vez que Kurt estaba allí, pero se sentía como si aquella fría casa lo intimidara por vez primera.

Caminó, tratando de no tropezar con los nervios que le invadían, tomando respiraciones profundas, mentalizándose en que si las cosas se ponían complicadas, siempre podía inventarse un dolor de cabeza y salir como alma que lleva el diablo de allí. Con eso en mente, entró.

El vestíbulo estaba en silencio, sólo se oía el chisporroteo del fuego en la chimenea de la sala. Colgaron sus chaquetas, y se acomodaron frente al calor del leño. Hicieron conversación casual, casi en susurros. De la segunda planta, unos tacones resonaron con propiedad. La madre de Sebastian apareció en la sala, cambiando su sonrisa, en una mueca de profundo desagrado.

\- Oh, ya están aquí – soltó, sin preocuparle sonar grosera.

\- Buenas noches, señora Smythe – saludó Kurt, forzándose a ser amable. Le tendió la mano a la mujer, pero esta negó con un gesto de sus manos.

\- No te molestes, niño – lo cortó, dejándolo con el brazo a medio camino – Le diré a tu padre que baje a cenar – se dirigió a su hijo, ignorando completamente al menor.

\- Okay – respondió Sebastian, dándole una mirada de disculpa a su novio, quien se sentía profundamente irritado.

\- Te dije que me odiaban – le susurró con molestia.

\- Seguro está molesta por otras cosas – lo envolvió en un abrazo meloso – No te tomes todo tan personal.

\- Ignoró mi maldita mano en el aire – continuó siseando, para no ser oído - ¿Cómo pretendes que no lo tome a personal?

Sebastian negó con la cabeza y Kurt prefirió dejarlo pasar. La fría invitación del padre de su novio para pasar al comedor, le bastó al ojiazul para perder el apetito.

\- Y, ¿qué planes tienes para cuando termines el instituto? – preguntó con voz autoritaria el señor Smythe.

\- No… no me he preocupado de eso, porque aún me queda un año más – respondió, tratando de disimular su molestia. Sus suegros no tenían idea de nada referente a Kurt.

\- Hmm… Si sabes que en cuanto Sebastian sea mayor de edad, ustedes no podrán ser… pareja – la última palabra estaba cargada de veneno y Kurt se mordió el labio, frustrado – Lo más seguro es que irá a Princeton, o alguna universidad similar, lejos de aquí.

\- Papá… - Seb trató de intervenir, siendo silenciado con una severa mirada de parte de su progenitor.

\- La distancia entre nosotros no ha sido un impedimento para seguir juntos – soltó Kurt, tratando de sonar amable, a pesar de su rabia – Además, Sebastian no me ha dicho nada con respecto a salir de Ohio.

\- Lo hará – aseguró el mayor.

\- No, papá… De hecho, yo estaba pensando en quedarme aquí – se arriesgó a decir Seb, a sabiendas que su padre se enojaría – No quiero estar lejos de Kurt, mucho menos ahora.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Kurt le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Sebastian para que mantuviera la boca cerrada – Ahora ya están en dos escuelas distintas, qué más da que te vayas a Nueva Jersey… ¿Acaso no piensas en tu futuro? No vas a despreciar la oportunidad que yo y tu madre te estamos dando de ser un profesional, por un noviazgo de instituto.

\- No es sólo un noviazgo de instituto, papá – Seb se comenzó a indignar con la forma de referirse hacia Kurt – Yo estoy enamorado de Kurt, y él de mí.

\- Sebastian, no digas que ya te lavó el cerebro este muchachito – interrumpió su madre – Ya hemos hablado de esto, cariño… Estamos siendo muy flexibles con la etapa que estás atravesando, pero no abuses de nuestra paciencia.

\- Mamá, Kurt y yo vamos a ser padres – el ojiazul sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría sobre a cabeza. No podía creer el giro que había tomado la conversación, y quería morirse.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – soltó su madre, al borde de la histeria.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – soltó el señor Smythe, rojo de ira.

\- Eso, tal como lo oyen… Kurt tiene el gen portador – explicó, con un evidente temblor en la voz.

Kurt guardó silencio, rogando porque su alarma lo despertara de esta pesadilla tan horrible. Nada pasó, y la cena se hundió en un peligroso mutismo. La madre de Seb soltaba exclamaciones susurradas y el padre respiraba sonoramente por la nariz, conteniendo las ganas de golpear a su hijo.

\- ¿Estás seguro que es tuyo? – preguntó la madre, lanzándole una mirada letal a Kurt - ¿O que siquiera esté realmente embarazado?

\- Por supuesto que sí, mamá – se indignó Seb.

\- Eso no es suficiente, yo no confío – decretó – Lo mínimo que puedes exigir es una prueba de paternidad.

\- Mamá… - Seb estaba incrédulo de lo que oía.

\- No me contradigas – le advirtió la mujer con severidad – Puede ser un simple truco para amarrarte a él, hijo – Kurt estaba al límite de su paciencia – Es cosa de saber en qué barrio vive para darse cuenta que no tienen donde caerse muertos, y que tu aparecieras, con tu posición social… Le solucionaste la vida.

\- ¡Basta! – el ojiazul se puso en pie, haciendo rechinar la silla contra el suelo al correrse - ¡No pretendo soportarlo más! – el castaño miró a sus suegros directo a la cara – Sólo para que lo sepan, me enamoré de su hijo mucho antes de saber si tenía o no dinero, eso jamás me ha importado – miró a Sebastian – Y sí, tal vez mi padre sea mecánico y mi barrio sea sencillo, pero no me falta nada, porque tengo el amor de mi familia, que jamás han tratado a su hijo, como ustedes me han tratado a mí – regresó la vista a los padres de su novio – Ni siquiera han tenido consideración por mi embarazo, pero no pierdan la cabeza, yo no le he pedido, ni le pediré nada a Sebastian, porque pretendo hacerme cargo de mi hijo por mi cuenta – lanzó la servilleta sobre su plato sin terminar y se dispuso a marcharse – Espero no volver a pisar su casa jamás – finalizó, caminando rápidamente hacia la salida, dejando a unos muy callados padres.

Sebastian tardó medio minuto en estar en la puerta, tratando de alcanzar a Kurt.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó, tomándolo del brazo.

\- ¿Qué? – Kurt se sentía confundido por el tono molesto en su novio.

\- Les has gritado a mis padres – le reprochó.

\- Disculpa, pero ¿acaso no escuchaste todas las horribles cosas que me dijeron a mí?

\- Kurt, ellos lo hacen porque se preocupan por mí – los justificó y Kurt perdió los nervios.

\- Tienes que estar de broma – se rió sin humor – Han dicho que estoy contigo por tu dinero y que me embaracé para tenderte una trampa.

\- Lo sé, pero aun así, son mis padres – negó con la cabeza – Es mi familia y no puedo ir contra ellos.

\- Okay, Sebastian – Kurt puso sus manos al frente – Está muy claro lo que pasa aquí, pero te diré lo siguiente, tú tienes que ver que es más importante para ti… Si nuestra relación y lo mucho que supuestamente me amas, o la frivolidad y materialismo de tus padres.

\- ¿Me estás haciendo elegir? – dudó, con una expresión descompuesta en el rostro.

\- Tómalo como quieras – soltó Kurt alzando sus manos al aire y abriendo la puerta para salir – Yo me largo.

Caminó al frescor de la noche, andando a paso firme por la callejuela que había recorrido en el carro de su novio hacía una hora atrás. Cuando llegó al enorme portón, notó que Sebastian no lo seguía. Estaba completamente sólo.

Salió a la calle y miró a su alrededor, con las lágrimas picando sus ojos. No tenía idea de cómo rayos volvería a casa, puesto que su novio, ahora ex novio, lo había traído. Con rapidez rebuscó en su celular hasta que halló lo que buscaba.

Al segundo tono, su llamada fue contestada.

\- ¿Puedes venir por mí? – dijo, sin molestarse en saludar – Realmente te necesito aquí.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – su voz preocupada le hizo derramar la primera lágrima de esa noche. Kurt le indicó el lugar y luego finalizó la llamada, dejando que el llanto lo abordara.

En la oscuridad nadie podría verlo ni juzgarlo, por lo que se acuclilló en la vereda, abrazando sus piernas, a la espera de su rescate.

En tiempo record, un par de luces altas doblaron la esquina, iluminando la pequeña figura de Kurt. Sus ojos grandes, enrojecidos con su tristeza y las mejillas sonrosadas. El conductor salió a su encuentro y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Gracias por venir – susurró contra la tela de su sudadera – Finn, llévame a casa.

\- Claro – dijo su hermano y se montaron en el carro.

Kurt no sabía cómo respondería a las inevitables preguntas de Finn, porque no era simplemente que la cena había sido un desastre, sino que también Sebastian y él habían cortado, y ninguna mentira sería lo suficientemente buena para justificar algo como eso. Su hermano conocía muy bien los sentimientos de Kurt hacia su ex novio; además de caracterizarse por ser de esas personas que no dejan ir sin dar la batalla antes. No bastaría con decirle que sus padres lo trataron mal y que por eso él puso fin a su relación. Todo mundo sabía que él y los padres de Sebastian se detestaban.

Pero, para sorpresa del menor, Finn se mantuvo en silencio, pasando de vez en cuando una mano consoladora por su brazo, y dándole una sonrisa. Cuando el carro se detuvo, Kurt se sentía horriblemente cansado, su cabeza dolía y sus ojos estaban irritados con el llanto.

Se cobijó en su abrigo y salió del vehículo. La noche estaba fría, aprontándose al invierno que llegaba. Kurt agradeció que sus padres no estuvieran a la vista, ahorrándose las explicaciones que no podía dar. Se encerró en su cuarto y lloró hasta dormirse. Si antes sentía que estaba solo, ahora se sentía como una paria.

-o-

Despertó ese lunes con un dolor de los mil demonios; sumándole las ganas de vomitar, su cabeza quería explotar. Se dio una ducha para tratar de relajarse, pero fue inútil.

\- Llegarás tarde, Kurt – su padre asomó el rostro por la puerta, comprobando que su hijo ya se había levantado.

\- Sí, ya voy – dijo a regañadientes.

El castaño se miró al espejo y casi soltó un grito. Se veía demacrado, unas enormes ojeras estaban tatuadas bajo sus ojos ligeramente hinchados; los huesos en sus pómulos resaltaban demasiado y los labios se veían resecos. La imagen de él mismo lo shockeó, nunca se había visto como ahora. Entendía que las náuseas matutinas habían hecho estragos con su piel y su peso, pero el mal dormir y el hecho de que últimamente se la pasaba llorando, no ayudaba en nada.

Trató de disimular todas las imperfecciones con cremas y productos de cuidado de la piel. Llevaba semanas ignorando sus estrictos y rigurosos tratamientos, porque simplemente estaba muy cansado y sólo quería dormir.

Llegó al instituto junto con su hermano, luciendo un poco más compuesto que a primera hora, pero no logró entrar a clases, cuando las náuseas lo arrastraron directo al baño. Su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente, devolviendo sólo lo poco que había alcanzado a picar de su desayuno.

Respiró profundo y salió del cubículo del baño. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Blaine con una expresión preocupada en el rostro. Sus ojos avellana lo penetraron, estudiándolo de arriba abajo. Sintiéndose desnudo ante la potencia de su mirada, caminó lentamente hacia el grifo, enjuagándose la boca y escupiendo luego.

\- Te ves como la mierda – soltó Blaine, quien no dejaba de mirarlo. Kurt dio un respingo y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

\- Gracias – masculló, tomando su bolso, que había tirado al entrar. Intentó salir pero el moreno lo detuvo.

\- Te lo digo enserio – Blaine suspiró – Cariño, ¿has hablado con el médico? ¿Es normal que estés así? – Kurt dio pequeños golpecitos con su pie, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, esperando – Digo… ¡Mírate!

La boca del castaño cayó abierta en indignación y sus traicioneros ojos picaban por llorar.

\- Discúlpame por afectar tus ojos con mi apariencia – dijo con sarcasmo – Pero soy yo quien carga con un bebé y todo lo que eso incluye – quitó con violencia una furtiva lágrima que cayó sin su permiso – Ahora, si me permites…

\- ¿Por qué siempre te comportas como una perra? – se quejó el mayor – Sólo quise saber si podía ayudarte en algo, no te pases.

\- Pues no, no puedes ayudarme – declaró el ojiazul con rabia contenida – Nadie puede ayudarme, estoy sólo en esto.

\- ¿Solo? ¿Y qué hay del estirado de tu novio? – indagó. Kurt se mordió el labio, arrepintiéndose por hablar de más.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo – hablar de Sebastian le dolía demasiado, y no caería en la estupidez de mostrarle su debilidad a su némesis.

\- No me digas que ha cortado contigo… - una pequeña sonrisa lo abordó y no pudo ocultarla - ¿Se ha enterado del bebé?

\- Te dije que no es tu asunto – insistió – ¿Puedes quitarte ahora?

\- Apuesto que le contaron lo que hicimos en la fiesta – continuó inventando teorías en su cabeza – Debe haberse cabreado mucho.

\- ¡Basta! – sus ojos se llenaron de las lágrimas que tanto había retenido, acabando en un llanto absurdamente potente. Blaine se asustó al verlo así - ¿No puedes simplemente dejarme en paz? Es mi vida personal – se quejó.

\- Cariño, yo… ¡Mierda! No llores – pasó sus pulgares por las mejillas de Kurt. El castaño se dejó hacer, porque estaba devastado – No quería…

\- Pero, lo hiciste – el menor negó con la cabeza – El embarazo me tiene ridículamente sensible… Últimamente es lo único que sé hacer – sorbió su llanto, e intentó componerse un poco. Cuando se sintió seguro, volvió a hablar otra vez – Y para tu información, yo corté con él.

Kurt salió del baño, sin saber exactamente porqué había añadido esa aclaración final. No es que le importe hacerle saber eso a Blaine porque él no tiene ningún interés en el moreno de todos modos. Por él, como si se muriera.

-o-

Al día siguiente, Kurt pegó un brinco cuando oyó la voz de Blaine, mientras metía sus libros al casillero.

\- Buenos días, cariño – la sonrisa arrogante estaba de vuelta en sus labios y el ojiazul no pudo hacer nada más que negar con la cabeza - ¿Te sientes mejor hoy?

\- No, realmente – respondió, sin ánimos de discutir con él.

\- Ten – le tendió un pequeño sobre de color azul brillante – Leí que ayudaban con las náuseas.

\- ¿Galletas saladas? – a pesar del escepticismo, Kurt las aceptó - ¿En serio, Blaine?

\- ¿Qué? – lo miró como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Nada… - el castaño no logró disimular la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro – Gracias, supongo.

\- Cualquier cosa por el chico que lleva a mi bebé…

\- Ya te he dicho que no es tuyo… - Blaine lo detuvo con un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Tú puedes decir lo que quieras, si eso te permite dormir tranquilo por las noches – acarició los labios de Kurt con el dedo que lo silenciaba – Pero eso no quita que ese bebé es tan mío como tuyo.

\- Eres un idiota – masculló, quitando su mano.

\- Lo soy – afirmó con una sonrisa más amplia – Y aun así dormiste conmigo.

Kurt abrió la boca, sorprendido de su atrevimiento, viendo cómo Blaine se alejaba por el pasillo, riendo divertido.

El día que siguió a ese, Blaine lo esperó en su casillero, entregándole nuevamente un paquete de galletas saladas, y aunque Kurt se negara a reconocerlo, el gesto lo sentía muy dulce, además que las galletas realmente le habían ayudado bastante a sobrevivir las mañanas en el instituto.

-o-

\- Y… ¡Cinco, seis, siete y ocho! – dijo el señor Schue, mientras marcaba el ritmo, chasqueando sus dedos - ¡Paso, paso, giro, arriba, abajo, paso, paso! ¡Vamos! – todo el glee seguía la coreografía como si la conocieran de memoria. Las locales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y no podían cometer ningún error.

Kurt miraba atentamente cada paso, manteniéndose a distancia, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo innecesario. Nada de saltos, ni giros, ni algún movimiento que lo mandara directo al suelo. Sus compañeros de equipo aun no comprendían porque el castaño no se unía a la coreografía con todo lo que eso incluía, pero el señor Schuester había confiado en él, y lo excusó con los demás. Kurt lo agradecía profundamente, porque que él adoraba ser parte del glee, amaba cantar y se sentía especial en este pequeño grupo de jóvenes tan únicos y particulares como él.

\- Mercedes, Tina… Dejen los chismes para luego, estén atentas a la coreografía – advirtió el maestro, sin perder el ritmo con sus dedos - ¡Vamos, Finn! Ya casi lo tienes – el más alto, se cuadró con los demás y dio el giro correctamente, sacando una sonrisa en el profesor – Muy bien.

Kurt, de improviso comenzó a sentir que todo giraba. Se apoyó sobre una barra paralela, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pero de un segundo a otro, su vista se fue a negro.

Todos voltearon asustados al oír al chico desplomarse. Finn corrió y lo levantó en sus brazos. Las chicas gritaban histéricas, Sam trataba de llamar a una ambulancia, siendo detenido por Puck, quien argumentaba que había que llevarlo a la enfermería. El profesor los calmó a todos, guiando a Finn con Kurt en sus brazos hacia la salida del auditorio.

\- Ponlo sobre la camilla – le indicó Schuester a su alumno. Finn obedeció; estaba aterrado mirando a su hermano menor completamente inconsciente. Si algo le pasaba, no sabía cómo decirle a Burt.

\- ¿Se desmayó? – consultó la enfermera, sin impresionarse en lo más mínimo. El chico asintió – Okay – la mujer le tomó el pulso, revisó su respiración y luego regresó a su escritorio, revisando el expediente de Kurt – Bastará con poner algo de alcohol en su nariz – dijo – No hay de qué preocuparse.

La mujer tomó una bola de algodón y la mojó en alcohol de una gran botella, paseándola sobre la nariz de Kurt, esperando su reacción. Medio minuto después, el castaño volvía en sí, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza, por el dolor que le provocó el golpe al caer al suelo.

\- Kurt, gracias a Dios – comentó Finn, ayudándolo a sentarse.

\- ¿Qué me pasó? – balbuceó confundido – Siento como si me hubieran arrollado.

\- Te desmayaste en el auditorio – explicó – Tuve que traerte a la enfermería.

\- Oh… - los ojos asustados de Kurt observaron a la enfermera, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa, que fue respondida con una negación de la mujer.

\- Creí que te habías muerto – el mayor paso una mano por su desordenado pelo.

\- Que exagerado eres – se rió el ojiazul – Sólo he estado comiendo mal… durmiendo poco… ya sabes…

\- ¿Es por lo que pasó en casa de Sebastian? – se aventuró a preguntar su hermano.

\- Si… supongo que si – el castaño bajó despacio de la camilla, agradeciendo a la mujer y caminando del brazo de su hermano.

\- No he querido preguntar, porque no sé si quieras hablar – murmuró Finn, mirando a todas partes – A veces eres muy reservado con esas cosas.

\- Lo sé… - Kurt aclaró su garganta – Tal vez si fuera más abierto con esas cosas, no sufriría en silencio – una sonrisa triste se pintó en su rostro – Lo cierto es, que Sebastian y yo rompimos…

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – Finn lo miró sorprendido – Pero, si ustedes se veían increíbles juntos, creí que llegarían muy lejos… De verdad, lo siento hermano.

\- No, no lo sientas… - Kurt pasó una mano por el brazo que lo sostenía – De todos modos, yo corté con él, porque por mucho que lo amara… las razones que nos separaban eran mucho más fuertes.

El menor se encogió de hombros y le dio una mirada resignada al más alto.

\- Aunque él era genial… Estoy seguro que encontrarás un chico que te valore por lo que eres – lo animó él – Y que sus padres no quieran matarte.

Kurt rió divertido y Finn le dio un abrazo a su hermano, regresando a paso tranquilo al auditorio.


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8.**_

* * *

Kurt caminaba solitario por los pasillos de McKinley, estaba llegando tarde a clases, pero no podía importarle menos, estos últimos días habían sido una vertiginosa montaña rusa de emociones, y a pesar del apoyo de su familia al enterarse por la boca muy grande de Finn que había cortado con Sebastian, su ausencia le dolía. Aún sentía que lo amaba, tal vez no como antes, sin embargo quedaba demasiado en su corazón como para ignorarlo. Había llorado cada noche desde su rompimiento, y se esforzaba en darse ánimos cada mañana para continuar asistiendo a clases, sin sucumbir en una terrible depresión sin retorno. Tenía que mantenerse firme, por su bebé. Se prometió a sí mismo no estar triste nunca más por él, pero había fracasado horriblemente. Por lo que ya no sabía cómo sobrellevar todo esto. Gracias al cielo, Blaine se estaba comportando bien con él, casi podía encontrarse con él sin sentir el común giro en su estómago, lo que podía considerar un avance entre ellos. Cada mañana el chico había aparecido en su casillero con un sobre de galletas saladas, aunque supuso que por la hora, hoy se lo perdería.

\- Disculpe la tardanza – se excusó Kurt, al entrar al salón de español. El señor Schuester le dio una sonrisa y con un gesto de su mano lo invitó a entrar – Gracias.

Se desplomó en su asiento junto a Puck y deseó volver a dormirse.

\- Hey, te ves muy mal… - comentó el chico del mohicano en cuanto lo vio - ¿Has tenido mala noche?

\- Un mal año, para ser más específicos – respondió Kurt en un susurro. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la fría superficie de la mesa, relajándose y cerrando sus ojos.

\- ¿Es por el idiota de Sebastian que estás así? – se aventuró en preguntar Puck.

\- No quiero hablar de eso, Noah – balbuceó con un tono ligeramente amenazante.

\- Okay, lo entiendo – aun así continuó – Sólo te diré que te felicito por mandarlo a la mierda… - Kurt alzó la cabeza, mirándolo molesto – Eres un chico increíble, y el tipo ese no te merecía.

\- ¿Has terminado? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- Si – el ojiazul regresó su cabeza al lugar anterior. Puck comenzó a dar botes con su pierna, inquietando al menor.

\- ¿Algo más que quieras decirme? – Kurt arrastró las palabras, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

\- Bueno, te he visto como un zombie estos días, y estaba pensando que tú y yo deberíamos ir a la fiesta que se está organizando en…

\- No, no, no… - lo detuvo Kurt – En la vida, jamás quiero volver a ir a una maldita fiesta.

\- Oye, me lo debes después de la última – lo recriminó el mayor.

\- Precisamente, por culpa de esa estúpida fiestecita, mi vida se fue a la basura – Kurt mantenía su tono de voz en sólo un susurro – No voy a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

\- Vamos, tienes que sacudirte todo eso – Puck le dio un empujoncito con su hombro – Te servirá para distraerte y dejar de pensar en ese idiota…

\- Puck… - advirtió el castaño.

\- Lo siento – masculló el chico del mohicano, riendo divertido.

\- De todos modos, gracias por la invitación – siseó, volviendo a medio dormirse sobre el pupitre.

-o-

Kurt salió al aparcamiento, topándose con un enorme grupo, donde Blaine estaba en medio, haciéndolos reír a todos. El ojiazul pudo apreciar su risa sincera, sin inhibiciones, mientras carcajeaba junto a los demás. El castaño no pudo negar que aquella imagen era realmente bella, al igual que su sonrisa.

Caminó hacia su carro, pasando desapercibido para el moreno, pero no llegó lejos.

\- Entonces… - Puckerman lo alcanzó de donde quiera que haya venido y Kurt casi pegó un brinco.

\- ¿Qué? – respondió, aclarando su garganta.

\- ¿Irás conmigo a la fiesta? – el menor rodó los ojos a vista y paciencia de Noah.

\- No estoy para fiestas, ya te lo dije – explicó con voz cansada.

\- Estás muy deprimido últimamente… Sólo quiero que estés feliz otra vez – intentó persuadirlo.

\- Por supuesto que estoy deprimido, Noah – confesó el castaño – Terminé mi relación con mi novio, porque sus padres me odiaban y me trataron horrible, además de la culpa por estar con otro chico… Yo… No sé cuánto más pueda aguantar… - pasó una mano por su frente – Sólo… No soy la mejor compañía, ¿sí?

\- Kurt, tu siempre serás la mejor compañía – Puck se acercó al menor – Y esa fiesta va a ser un asco si tú no vas – le dio una sonrisa autentica y Kurt no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Interrumpo algo? – la voz de Blaine hizo al ojiazul dar un brinco - ¿No están demasiado cerca para conversar?

\- Piérdete, Blaine – masculló Puckerman.

\- No, no discutan – Kurt detuvo una potencial disputa entre los dos chicos. Blaine se veía realmente molesto y… ¿celoso?

\- Kurt, quería hablar contigo – el moreno se acercó con la clara intención de apartarlo de Noah. Este puso un brazo posesivo alrededor de los hombros del menor.

\- Pues, que pena… Él está hablando conmigo ahora – lo desafió el chico del mohicano.

\- ¡Ugh! ¿Pueden dejar de ser tan cavernícolas? – Kurt miró de los mieles ojos de Blaine a los verdosos ojos de Noah, ambos chicos mirando con molestia al otro – Puck, ya te di mi respuesta – le quitó el brazo que lo sostenía, y comenzó a caminar – Blaine, sígueme.

Si hicieron alguna interacción, Kurt no lo vio, pues caminó sin voltearse.

\- Creí que me mandarías a la mierda, igual que a Puckerman – comentó el moreno, ajustándose al paso de Kurt.

\- No te confíes – le giñó un ojo – Siempre puedo arrepentirme.

\- Cariño, sabes que eso no funciona conmigo – la sonrisa patentada de Blaine hizo su aparición.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué tienes para decirme? – lo apremió el castaño, llegando a su carro – Estoy cansado y sólo quiero llegar a casa para dormir una vida entera.

\- Pues, hay una fiesta que…

\- ¡No! – decretó Kurt, tapándole la boca con su mano al moreno – De ninguna maldita manera… ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? ¿Desde cuándo me convertí en el tipo de chico que se la pasa en fiestas? ¡Dios!

\- ¿Debo tomar eso como una negativa? – dudó el ojimiel, apartando su mano con suavidad.

\- Un gran y gordo "no" – Kurt jaló la puerta y lanzó su bolso dentro - ¿Olvidas las consecuencias de la última fiesta?

\- Jamás… es la mejor de mi vida, cariño – le guiñó un ojo – Comenzando por la parte en que tú y yo…

\- ¡Okay! ¡Adiós Blaine! – el castaño se subió a su Navigator, cerrando la puerta, con la risa del mayor de fondo.

Por el espejo retrovisor, vio un beso lanzado al aire para él, y no pudo evitar reír también. Blaine lograba sacarle una sonrisa, aun en contra de su voluntad. Era un completo loco, pero a Kurt le estaba agradando demasiado este loco.

-o-

Más tarde, ese día; Kurt estaba discutiendo con Noah por el teléfono.

\- Que no… Ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces – la molestia se oía en la voz del menor.

\- Te prometo que no te dejaré beber una sola gota – insistió Puck – Sólo bailaremos, y nos divertiremos.

\- Ni aunque quisiera beber, no puedo – se recriminó por su boca suelta – N-no… no puedo, porque yo y el alcohol no somos buena dupla.

\- ¿Lo ves? No hay de qué preocuparse – Kurt soltó un suspiro, tal vez el veinteavo de esa conversación.

\- Okay, veré como le hago para que mi padre me deje ir – finalmente cedió. Oyó la expresión de victoria del otro lado de la línea – Pero sólo por un rato y tendrás que venir por mí y dejarme en la puerta de mi casa, ¿Okay?

\- Por supuesto – juró Puckerman – Te recojo a las diez.

La llamada finalizó y Kurt se arrepintió de haber aceptado, cuando un fuerte mareo lo abordó. Tuvo que sentarse en su cama, respirando pausadamente, a la espera de que la sensación lo dejara moverse de nuevo. Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, concentrando su vista en un punto muerto, hasta que la habitación dejó de girar. ¿Debería tomar eso como una advertencia?

Ahora… ¿Cómo le haría para obtener el permiso de su padre?

-o-

\- No, Kurt – musitó Burt, saliendo de debajo de un carro – Ni en un millón de años.

\- Pero, papá… Puckerman prometió llevarme y traerme de regreso – intentó convencerlo.

\- ¿Y eso debería ser alguna garantía para mí? – la ironía era perceptible en la voz del mayor – Ese chico no se ve nada serio.

\- Es el mejor amigo de Finn… Y mío también – Burt negó con la cabeza – Papá, yo realmente necesito distraerme un poco… Desde que terminé con Sebastian… - Kurt bajó la cabeza ante el recuerdo de su ex novio. Aun dolía mencionar su nombre.

\- Si intentas una especie de psicología inversa… - Burt pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos azules de su hijo. Ciertamente había notado lo deprimido que había estado desde que el novio de Kurt se había cambiado de escuela. Él ya no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

\- Prometo volver temprano – dijo, como último recurso.

\- Dios… - el hombre suspiró pesadamente – Más te vale estar aquí antes de las doce – la amenaza implícita en las palabras de su padre, lo hicieron asentir frenéticamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero una enorme sonrisa también.

\- ¡Gracias, papá! – chilló dando un brinco y saliendo del taller a toda prisa, antes de que Burt cambiara de opinión.

-o-

\- Mierda, Hummel – bufó Puckerman, parado al final de la escalera de la casa de Kurt – Creí que me volvería anciano aquí esperándote – el castaño rodó los ojos - ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

\- La moda y el buen gusto, toman tiempo – Puck negó con la cabeza. Lo cierto es que Kurt no podía confesar que había tenido problemas para entrar en sus bellos pantalones azules Marc Jacobs, y en otro par de pantalones más, antes de hallar los que finalmente eligió, de material más elástico. Tampoco pensaba referirse a las camisas desechadas por ser demasiado ajustadas a la altura del vientre. O tal vez sólo fuera la paranoia de Kurt con todo esto del embarazo, pues nada lo hacía sentir lo suficientemente seguro de que nadie note su estado - ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí, por favor – gruñó el mayor, tironeando del brazo a Kurt, para salir rápido de su casa.

El viaje hacia la fiesta estuvo lleno de bromas y anécdotas probablemente inventadas en la cabeza de Puck, pero Kurt no paró de reír. Hacía mucho que no pasaban un tiempo así de simple; entre chistes e historias bobas. El castaño se dio cuenta lo mucho que se había alejado de lo que era antes, y no sólo el tiempo que llevaba embarazado, sino desde que comenzó a salir con Sebastian. Estaba aislado en su burbuja de amor, aunque ahora se arrepentía de eso. ¿De qué le había servido estar lejos de todo mundo, si al final su relación no duró más de seis meses? De no ser por Puck, estaría tan solo como una paria. También estaba Blaine, pero su compañía era intermitente, y algo extraña aún para el menor.

Llegaron a un pequeño conjunto de departamentos; en un edificio de más de diez pisos. El elevador le revolvió un poco el estómago a Kurt, e instantáneamente supo que no debió haber ido. El sonido de que habían llegado, le hizo congelarse en el lugar.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche? – Noah lo miró con una ceja alzada. El castaño torció el gesto, vacilante.

\- Yo… yo creo que mejor me voy a casa… - Puck resopló frustrado – No me siento bien.

\- No me vengas con esas mierdas – se quejó, halándolo del brazo hacia el pasillo – Ya estamos aquí y no pienso devolverme, asique pon tu trasero en marcha.

\- ¡Ugh!

Kurt fue tironeado hasta la puerta número 22. Desde allí se podía oír el sonido de los bajos vibrando por todo el piso. El menor se preguntó si sus vecinos estarían realmente sordos o si los otros departamentos estarían vacíos, porque si él viviese allí, seguramente ya habría llamado a la policía por disturbios o ruidos molestos.

Puckerman aporreó la puerta para hacerse oír por sobre el sonido estridente de la música pop. Repitió la acción dos veces más, mientras Kurt se removía incómodo a su lado, con ganas de huir. La puerta fue abierta y el castaño casi se cayó sobre su trasero, al ver a un perfecto y muy guapo Blaine, sonriendo con su patentada forma arrogante de hacerlo.

\- ¡Hola! – vociferó sobre el bullicio – No sabía que vendrían.

\- Sólo vengo por las chicas – masculló Puck, abriéndose paso, tirando del brazo de Kurt, quien seguía algo aturdido mirando al moreno – Muévete, Hummel.

\- Creí que no eras el chico de las fiestas – se burló cariñosamente Blaine, acercándose al oído del castaño cuando este pasó por su lado.

\- ¡Tsh! – chasqueó la lengua, molesto de la incoherencia en sus acciones.

A decir verdad, Kurt podría pagar por regresar a la comodidad de su cama, llenar un cuenco de frituritas y pasarse la noche viendo una maratón de la saga de crepúsculo, sin embargo, el tener a Blaine ahí, le había removido un poco el desánimo, sólo un poco, por supuesto.

La presencia del moreno lo inquietaba extrañamente, haciendo que su estómago burbujeara en espera de algo, expectante. Aunque el panorama dentro del mediano departamento no era para nada alentador; el lugar era un loft de un ambiente, sala, comedor y cocina estilo americano, además de una única puerta aparte de la de salida, que Kurt asumió, sería el dormitorio del dueño de casa. En un lado una improvisada barra libre, llena de distintos tipos de bebidas y mucho, mucho alcohol, los infaltables vasos rojos de plástico y algunos cuencos con botana. Nada espectacular. Una fiesta común y corriente de día viernes. Kurt soltó un suspiro, arrepintiéndose dos segundos más tarde al aspirar por accidente el tóxico olor a tabaco que flotaba por el aire, llevándolo a toser con poca delicadeza.

No pasó desapercibido para los penetrantes ojos mieles del moreno, quien no había apartado la vista de su castaña cabeza. Blaine no pudo despegar su mirada de su delgada y vibrante figura. Su perfil, tan peculiar, con su ridícula, pero adorable nariz puntiaguda y sus ojos azules; Blaine sentía que se desquiciaba. Caminó determinado hacia una pareja de chicos y les arrebató de un tirón el par de cigarrillos que acababan de encender. Los chicos lo miraron confundidos, pero los fieros ojos del moreno, no dieron lugar a reclamos.

\- Nada de cigarrillos – decretó – Se los advertí antes.

Llevó los cigarros y los lanzó a la basura. Sonrió satisfecho, mirando a Kurt, quien inspeccionaba con cara de repulsión la barra de bebidas, decidiéndose internamente si encontraría alguna sin alcohol. Blaine abrió su nevera, sacando una gaseosa de limón y caminó de regreso a Kurt.

\- Ten – le ofreció la botella y el ojiazul lo miró con ojos abiertos – Es libre de azúcar, tranquilo.

\- Me preocupa más que sea libre de alcohol – bromeó Kurt, tomando la botella, aprobándola con la mirada, antes de destaparla.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? – fingió estar ofendido.

\- ¡Hey, Andersooon! – gritó un grupo a sus espaldas, evidentemente ebrios - ¡Ven a beber con nosotros! ¡Estamos apostando por diez tequilas!

\- No cuenten conmigo – se negó, y por el rabilo del ojo vio una media sonrisa en Kurt.

\- Pero eres el único que puede beberse los diez tragos sin vomitar – rió escandalosamente un chico rubio y desaliñado.

\- Deberías ir – murmuró el castaño en su oído – Romperás sus corazones si te niegas – ahora se estaba burlando.

\- ¡Kuuurt! – Puckerman se acercó tambaleándose a su lado, y el menor se espantó al verlo tan borracho – Baila conmigo, vamos.

\- ¿Cómo te las has ingeniado para emborracharte en menos de media hora? – chilló preocupado - ¡Esto es increíble!

\- Tú eres increíble – balbuceó, abrazándolo y recargándose en su hombro – Vamos a bailar.

\- Ni siquiera puedes caminar – Kurt se sintió mareado de pronto, la mezcla de olores, ente cigarrillos y el alcoholizado aliento de Noah, lo estaban llevando al borde de las náuseas. Blaine lo vio palidecer y rápidamente le quitó al chico de encima, sentándolo en un sofá al lado de la mesa de tragos.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Blaine, tomando a Kurt por los hombros. El ebrio grupo de chicos seguían llamándole, pero él los ignoró por completo – Estás pálido.

\- Necesito un baño – logró decir Kurt antes de que unas horribles ganas de vomitar, lo golpearan.

\- En un minuto – el moreno lo llevó casi a la carrera por entre la multitud danzante, haciéndolos a un lado a punta de codazos y empujones, hasta llegar a la única puerta dentro del lugar. Blaine abrió y metió a Kurt rápidamente, cerrando tras de él. En efecto, era un agradable dormitorio. Lo condujo a través del lugar a otra puerta, que Kurt creyó un closet en primera instancia – Entra – el mayor abrió la puerta para él y lo introdujo al pequeño cuarto de baño – Si necesitas algo… - Blaine no logró acabar la frase, pues Kurt se precipitó hacia el inodoro, dejando salir todo. La puerta fue cerrada, pero a Kurt no podía importarle menos si Blaine veía el espectáculo que él era en ese momento, o no. Su cabeza punzaba y sus oídos se habían sumido en un incesante pitido, sin embargo, se sentía más liviano ahora que había vomitado. Lavó sus manos y se enjuagó la boca. Acunando sus manos, se mojó la cara y frente al espejo, intentó arreglar el cabello que se le pegaba a la frente. Aun parecía decente, o eso creía. Salió con las piernas temblorosas por el esfuerzo y se inquietó al ver a Blaine parado frente a él, a la espera.

\- No tenías que esperar por mí – murmuró con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó él, ignorando por completo lo dicho por el menor.

\- No, en realidad, quiero ir a casa – de improviso, todo el cansancio acumulado del día, recayó sobre él.

\- Te llevaré entonces – ofreció y Kurt no pudo evitar mirarlo con escepticismo.

\- ¿Cómo? – dudó.

\- Tengo mi moto abajo, en sólo unos…

\- De ninguna manera – lo frenó en seco con ambas manos – No voy a subirme a esa cosa – Kurt negó con la cabeza.

\- No tengo un auto y Puckerman no está en condiciones de conducir ni una bicicleta – Blaine abrió la puerta del cuarto, buscando al aludido con la mirada, viendo como estaba bailando ridículamente sobre la mesa de café, sólo con sus jeans puestos, mientras un par de chicas lo toqueteaban – Imposible.

\- ¡Mierda! – masculló el castaño, dándose cuenta que no tenía más opción – De acuerdo, tendré que subirme al cacharro suicida.

\- Hey, no la trates así – se quejó Blaine, tomando una chaqueta y saliendo tras el castaño hacia la puerta principal.

-o-

Los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de Kurt miraban la motocicleta de Blaine, con él montado en ella, pero sus pies no eran capaces de moverse. Estaba congelado, con el casco que Blaine le había puesto hacía diez minutos, y sus manos blancas presionando la correa de su bolso. No podía, estaba aterrado.

\- Cariño, si no mueves tu trasero, te voy a subir por las malas – amenazó el moreno, perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Kurt no se movió ni un centímetro – Prometo ser cuidadoso y manejar como una anciana – intentó bromear.

El castaño pasó saliva, esforzándose en dar un paso cerca del vehículo, sin embargo, no lo logró.

\- ¡Trae tu culo aquí, ahora mismo! – el moreno perdió la calma – No me hagas bajar.

\- ¡Estas cosas me aterran! ¿Qué quieres que haga? – soltó histérico - ¿No puedes tener un carro como todo el mundo?

\- ¡Aish! – se quejó, golpeando su palma en la frente – ¡Sólo sube, maldita sea!

\- Eres un cretino – se quejó el castaño, poniéndose en movimiento al fin – Si algo me llegara a pasar a mí o a mi bebé, te juro que vendré a tu casa por las noches a jalarte los pies – amenazó, haciendo reír al moreno.

\- Nada te pasará, cariño – lo tranquilizó, mientras lo ayudaba a subir – Y bueno, siempre podemos hacer otro bebé – Kurt le soltó un golpe en la espalda.

\- ¡Idiota! – Blaine aceleró el motor, haciendo soltar un chillido a Kurt mientras se aferraba a la cintura del moreno como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- De preferencia, no me gusta que me abracen tan fuerte – se burló. Kurt quiso darle otro golpe, pero Blaine comenzó a avanzar por la calle.

Las manos de Kurt no soltaron el cuerpo de Blaine en ningún momento, y debía confesar que luego de que el nerviosismo del inicio se desvaneciera, la sensación era agradable. Podía sentir su aroma varonil tan cerca de su nariz, y palpar la firmeza de su estómago, bajo la ropa. El viento arremolinándose a su alrededor lo había relajado, calmándolo, como una canción de cuna, junto con el bajo ronroneo del motor. Tal vez podría acostumbrarse a esto, sólo tal vez.

\- Cariño, ya llegamos – informó Blaine, pero a Kurt le tomó un minuto entero para abandonar la calidez del abrazo al rededor del mayor. No quería alejarse – Pero, si quieres, puedo dar otra vuelta – bromeó, al ver los lentos movimientos de Kurt.

\- Ni lo sueñes – decretó el castaño, bajando cuidadosamente, sintiendo una fuerte sensación en sus pies, como si vibraran incansablemente.

\- Entonces… - Blaine bajó también de la moto y se quedó mirando a Kurt expectante.

\- ¿Vas a… volver a la fiesta, o…? – Kurt no sabía cómo acabar aquella pregunta. No sabía si el decirle abiertamente que se quedara, iba a sonar demasiado atrevido, o era precisamente eso lo que Blaine estaba esperando.

\- Claro que tengo que volver, aunque no quisiera – la mirada de Kurt se llenó de algo parecido a la decepción, pero se esforzó en disimularlo, mirando hacia su casa, por si su padre estuviera espiándolos – No puedo dejar mi departamento en manos de un montón de borrachos locos – Blaine rió, pues había hecho una broma, pero Kurt no pudo reír, ni siquiera mostrar una sonrisa, porque acababa de caer en la cuenta de lo que el moreno había dicho – Nos vemos – se despidió de un atónito Kurt y se montó en su moto, desapareciendo junto al rugido del motor.

\- ¿Su departamento? – susurró hacia la calle donde había estado el moreno.

Kurt entendió entonces que había estado en el departamento de Blaine, que había entrado a su cuarto y vomitado en su baño. ¡Vomitó en su baño! ¡EN EL BAÑO DE BLAINE!

Esto no podía ser más humillante.

-o-

Kurt se había esforzado en no pensar en la noche anterior, pero la idea de haber estado en el departamento de Blaine y toda la situación vivida, lo estaba atormentando. Pasó el día estudiando, o pretendiendo que estudiaba, hojeando libros y apuntes, mientras su mente viajaba lejos de la sala de su casa, creando imágenes del moreno despertando por la mañana en la habitación donde ayer estuvo. Podía verlo sentado en la barra del desayuno, con una taza de café, vistiendo solo su ropa interior…

El sonido de su lápiz cayendo al suelo, lo regresó a la realidad. Sacudió su cabeza, apartando aquellas inapropiadas escenas de sus pensamientos. Culpó al embarazo y sus alocadas hormonas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que se rindiera con el estudio, por lo que recogió todo el papeleo y lo regresó a su cuarto. Acomodó sobre su escritorio los apuntes y devolvió los libros al pequeño estante.

\- ¿Mucha tarea? – oyó a sus espaldas, dejando caer el ultimo libro al suelo.

\- Hmp… Blaine – siseó, recobrando el aliento que el susto le quitó - ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – se volteó, luego de recoger el libro y dejarlo en su lugar.

\- Lo cierto es… que no – el ojimiel se recostó con confianza sobre la cama de Kurt, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos, marcando con ese movimiento los trabajados músculos de sus brazos – Y me gusta verte en fin de semana… Con ese cabello desordenado parece que acabaras de follar.

\- ¡Demonios, Blaine! – bufó el castaño, dejándose caer sobre la silla del escritorio – ¿No puedes pensar en algo que no sea coger? – le reprochó.

\- Nope – respondió con soltura.

\- Eres un sucio – el ojiazul negó con la cabeza, poniendo su mejor cara de disgusto – Hay cosas mucha más importantes, ¿sabes?

\- Me gusta tanto follar… - siguió hablando Blaine, ignorando los pensamientos de Kurt - … que aún recuerdo al último chico con el que estuve – por la cabeza del castaño pasaron imágenes de él en la fiesta, rodeado de chicas ebrias, dispuestas a irse a la cama con Blaine.

\- Qué asco – murmuró el castaño por lo bajo.

\- Tenía una sonrisa hermosa y un cuerpo increíble… - los ojos de Blaine brillaron ante el recuerdo.

\- No quiero oír eso – el castaño negó con la cabeza.

\- Aunque la primera vez que lo vi, sólo le miré el trasero… Pero después, cuando me lo volví a encontrar… Sus ojos ¡Dios! Eran maravillosos…

\- ¡Cállate ya! – masculló el menor - Asquearás a mi bebé, ¿sabes que puede oírte?

\- Azules… Cabello castaño… - Blaine volteó la mirada a Kurt, quien ahora estaba más interesado en la conversación del moreno – Piel blanca y suave… Y un culo perfecto… ¿Sabes de quién estoy hablando? – preguntó y el ojiazul sólo pudo negar con la cabeza – De ti.

El aire le faltó a Kurt, ante las palabras directas del moreno, pero su cerebro le gritaba que no podían ser sinceras. Era imposible, después de todo ese tiempo.

\- Estás diciendo que… - el castaño tragó saliva – ¿No has dormido con nadie más, después de mí?

La sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de Blaine, tambaleó ligeramente, con algo muy parecido al nerviosismo.

\- Soy selectivo, y tú eres increíble en la cama – respondió, recobrando su pose de galán – Dejaste la vara muy alta… En muchos sentido – bromeó.

\- Y ¿crees que yo voy a creer eso? – Kurt negó con la cabeza – De ti puedo esperar cualquier cosa, menos la abstinencia voluntaria.

\- Como quieras, sólo quería que lo supieras – susurró, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a Kurt. Le dio una ojeada a su celular – Creo que debería irme ya, me has soportado bastante.

\- Te apiadaste de mí, gracias – se burló el castaño.

Los labios de Blaine se posaron calientes y suaves sobre la mejilla de Kurt, enviándole descargas eléctricas a través de la piel.

\- Adiós, cariño – se despidió, desapareciendo por la ventana.

Un profundo suspiro abordó al castaño, su cabeza estaba muy confusa y eso lo inquietaba. Blaine estaba pisando firme en el terreno más peligroso del interior de Kurt y él no estaba seguro de querer detenerlo.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia, a pesar del tiempo que me he tomado en subirles los capítulos. Tuve un problema, con la línea de tiempo de este fic, se me había perdido, pero finalmente, haciendo uso de toda mi paciencia, logré recuperarla, asi que continuaré con las actualizaciones, tratando que sean los Martes y Jueves. Besos!


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Día Martes de actualización! (Mirna, son las 0:23, por lo que prácticamente, ya es miércoles) Bueno... veinte minutos no hacen la diferencia... ¿Cierto?**_

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9**_

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado y Kurt las vivió en una nebulosa confusa, entre malestares, náuseas y mariposas en el estómago, y no precisamente porque su bebé se estuviera haciendo sentir, sino por las extrañas actitudes que Blaine había tenido con él; siempre atento, cercano y eso le revolvía los sentimientos al castaño, quien no deseaba tener líos amorosos de ningún tipo. Creía que la relación que tuvo con Sebastian Smythe comenzaba a ser superada, o al menos eso pensaba al no ponerse a llorar como un bebé al recordarle. Poco a poco la luz al final del túnel se hacía visible para Kurt.

La tranquilidad de su cuarto se vio afectada, al sentir que alguien irrumpía a través de la ventana, precipitándose hacia el interior. El ojiazul apartó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, sólo para ver la apuesta figura de Blaine entrar a escena. Su patentada sonrisa lo saludó y él se mordió las mejillas por dentro para no dejar ver la felicidad que le producía verlo ahí. Kurt mantuvo su posición, recostado en la cama, ligeramente sentado, mientras que el moreno, se acomodaba a su lado como si de su casa se tratara.

\- Hola, cariño – dijo al fin, girándose y reposando su peso sobre el codo, para poder mirarlo. Sus ojos miel lo observaron con detenimiento, antes de tenderle una pequeña barra de envoltura escarlata brillante – Traje chocolate.

Kurt no pudo contener por más tiempo la sonrisa y le arrebató el obsequio de las manos. Como un niño pequeño lo abrió y dio una mordida.

\- Hmm… Justo lo que necesitaba – murmuró con placer.

\- Mi telepatía no falla – la arrogancia era perceptible en su tono de voz – Puedo oír a mi bebé – se señaló la cien con el dedo índice.

\- Blaine… - Kurt rodó los ojos, cambiando su expresión a una más seria – Te he dicho, creo que demasiadas veces, que este bebé NO es tuyo.

El moreno frunció el ceño, sintiendo las palabras del castaño, como una bofetada en la cara.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces… ¿quién? – lo desafió - ¿Tu noviecito, el estirado?

\- Yo – respondió con molestia – Yo soy el único padre de este bebé – se señaló el pecho con ímpetu – Y espero que eso quede claro, no quiero tener que repetirlo en el futuro.

\- Mira, cariño… - Blaine se puso de pie en un rápido movimiento – Tú puedes repetirme cuantas veces quieras que ese bebé apareció por arte de magia… Pero yo sé, estoy completamente seguro, que es mío – la intensa mirada del mayor le produjo una gran incomodidad a Kurt – Ya quiero ver cómo le explicas a todo el mundo el hecho de que te nació con cabello negro y rizado.

\- ¡Eso no será así! – rebatió Kurt, ahora molesto de su tono de burla – Tendrá un hermoso y castaño cabello, junto a unos enormes ojos azules.

Blaine soltó una risita que terminó por cabrear al menor.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Gracias por el chocolate, pero ya te puedes ir – lo despachó, tomando el libro olvidado en su regazo y ocultándose tras él, fingiendo la mayor concentración en lo que supuestamente leía. Aquello sólo hizo reír más al moreno.

\- Okay, mensaje captado, cariño – se dispuso a salir por la ventana – No olvides abrigarte por estos días, hace un frío del demonio.

Kurt soltó un murmullo bajo, que a Blaine le sonó como un "vete al diablo". Le lanzó un sonoro beso y brincó al exterior.

-o-

Kurt se sentía aliviado de quitarse de encima la clase de gimnasia, luego de fingir de manera casi profesional, el mayor malestar general del mundo. Supuestamente ahora debería estar en camino a la enfermería, pero un antojo de manzanas, lo tenía yendo hacia la cafetería. Casi podía saborear el dulce sabor de la fruta, era algo increíble.

\- ¿Otra vez fuera de clases? – Kurt pudo reconocer el chasqueo de lengua reprobatorio que le siguió a ese particular saludo.

\- Podría decir lo mismo, ¿no crees? – Kurt se giró para ver la sonrisa divertida de Blaine a dos metros de él - ¿Acaso estas matriculado en esta escuela? A veces creo que sólo te cuelas para pasearte por aquí y por allá, ligarte un par de chicas y regresar a casa a descansar – el moreno sólo rió - ¡Ah! Y también escabullirte en mi casa, casi lo olvidaba.

\- Me atrapaste, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer contigo? – bromeó, acercándose al castaño peligrosamente – Ya que conoces mi secreto, tendré que silenciarte… - Kurt negó con la cabeza, divertido de la situación, hasta que sintió que Blaine lo arrastraba hacia un salón, que para su suerte o su desgracia, estaba vacío.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el castaño, confundido, viendo como el mayor cerraba la puerta. Un nervioso cosquilleo le recorrió del estómago, hasta la garganta. Recordar que Blaine venía de una correccional, tampoco lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse; y se maldijo a sí mismo por traer ese pensamiento en un momento como este.

\- Lo que dije… - tomó ambos brazos de Kurt y los levantó, apoyándolos contra la pared – Silenciándote.

El pánico se apoderó del castaño y la sonrisa que antes hubiera tenido, se esfumó.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – murmuró, dejando notar el temblor en su voz.

\- Shhh… - entonces Kurt sintió un nuevo cambio de emociones, cuando el rostro del moreno estuvo a centímetro y medio del suyo. Su aliento le cosquilleaba la cara.

\- No es gracioso – susurró, sin saber por qué sentía que no debía elevar la voz.

La nariz del mayor recorrió todo el camino de su mandíbula, llegando hasta el mentón, bajando hasta su clavícula, donde depositó un húmedo beso que hizo estremecer vergonzosamente a Kurt. El pobre chico no sabía qué hacer, ni qué pensar de todo eso. ¿Cómo, de una broma, habían pasado a… lo que sea que fuera esta situación? Quería apartarse, pero no lo hacía. Aún tenía las piernas libres, por lo que en un caso extremo podría liberarse con un buen rodillazo, pero su mente estaba sumida en una nebulosa de placer y su cerebro había hecho corto circuito con el beso que le diera Blaine. La boca del moreno comenzó a subir, lenta y peligrosamente, agitando la respiración superficial de Kurt. El castaño se mordió el labio inferior, anticipando los movimientos del mayor. Y tal como lo sospechaba, Blaine sostuvo con sus dientes el antes mordido labio, liberándolo sólo para atraparlo entre los suyos, y profundizando posteriormente el más apasionado de los besos que Kurt hubiera recibido en su vida.

Le quitó por completo el aliento, robándole la cordura y las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Inevitablemente se dejó besar, recepcionando la boca de Blaine son la suya abierta, sin inhibiciones. La temperatura se le elevó 5 grados de sólo imaginarse como se vería la escena si alguien entrara al salón en ese momento. El beso era caliente y demandante, Blaine lo apegaba a su cuerpo con propiedad, como si le perteneciera por completo, dejándole notar lo excitado que estaba. La presión sobre sus manos desapareció, para luego sentir las grandes y masculinas manos del moreno sobre su trasero, apretándolo contra él.

Y fue esa maniobra, la cual lo hizo reaccionar. Esto estaba mal, y Blaine no podía estar besándolo así, como si fueran algo más que simples conocidos. Él no era cualquier cosa, ni una de las porristas fáciles que saltaban al regazo del moreno cuando a éste se le antojaba. Kurt no le había dado la confianza.

\- ¡Detente! – bufó Kurt, apartándolo con todas sus fuerzas, de un empujón.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Blaine parecía contrariado.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? – le reprochó el menor, sintiéndose vulnerable.

\- Vamos, Kurt… sólo fue un beso – el moreno trataba de quitarle importancia al asunto - No vas a armar un problema por eso.

\- Y es que, ¿acaso no puedo? – puso los brazos en jarras, ahora molesto de verdad – Me besaste – Blaine rodó los ojos – Me arrastraste hasta aquí, y sin mi permiso, me besaste.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que no lo estabas disfrutando? – la sonrisa arrogante se posicionó como un escudo de batalla en el rostro de Blaine.

\- Eres un idiota – escupió con rabia – No puedes simplemente hacer lo que se te venga en gana… ¡No conmigo! – lo señaló con un dedo - ¿Quién te piensas que soy? ¿Una cheerio?

\- Por supuesto que no – se rió Blaine – A ellas no tengo que besarlas a escondidas.

Siendo incapaz de contenerse, Kurt lo abofeteó. Se mordió el labio, esperando la respuesta de Blaine. Este soltó una risa sin humor, cargada de rabia.

\- No te confundas – continuó Kurt, ahora que había quitado por fin la sonrisa del mayor – Sólo nos conocimos por un accidente, y si hablamos hasta hoy, es porque tú no has querido dejarme en paz – las palabras caían como puñales en el pecho de Blaine – Todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error, y si de mí dependiera, jamás hubiera ocurrido. Métetelo en la cabeza, nosotros no somos nada, tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí y no voy a permitir que esto se vuelva a repetir.

\- Tú te lo pierdes – masculló el moreno, saliendo del salón como alma que lleva el diablo, aporreando la puerta con violencia.

Kurt sintió la rabia subirle a la cabeza y tuvo que sentarse un momento, pues la montaña rusa de emociones, le produjo un mareo. Se centró en controlar su respiración hasta que dejó de sentir el corazón palpitándole en el cráneo. Lentamente se puso en pie y salió del salón. Se dijo a sí mismo que Blaine no le arruinaría su primer antojo del embarazo. Por lo que fue a la cafetería por su manzana.

-o-

Después de aquel incidente, no le sorprendió para nada que Blaine Anderson retomara sus andanzas de galán de cuarta. El castaño ponía todo de su parte para bloquear las imágenes del moreno besuqueando a cada chica del instituto. Sabía que en menos de dos días tendría que acudir a su cita con el obstetra, y odiaba la idea de estar solo en este proceso; no sabía si guardar el secreto del embarazo era algo positivo, pues sólo lo hacía sentirse miserable.

En su mente manoseó la idea de pedirle a Blaine que lo acompañara como último recurso, pero no podía, no luego de las cosas que le había dicho. Puck también era un candidato, aunque no sería capaz de decirle la verdad, dándole la razón a todas las conjeturas que viene diciéndole desde la dichosa fiesta. Expulsó la idea de la cabeza inmediatamente.

Kurt se mordió el labio, esperando impaciente el momento correcto de abordar a Blaine. Para tranquilizarse, se dijo a sí mismo que lo peor que podría pasar era que le dijera que no, en cuyo caso podría salirse de la incómoda situación pretendiendo que sólo era una broma. Lo vio caminar, con las manos en los bolsillos y un contoneo único en él, dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio. Lo siguió sigilosamente y cuando se cercioró que nadie estuviera cerca, tomó aire para hablarle.

\- Hola… - su voz resonó ligeramente en la soledad del amplio lugar - ¿Tienes un minuto?

\- Hmm… - Blaine se volteó, casi con expresión triunfante en el rostro, molestando a Kurt con ello – Miren quien viene suplicando por un poco de Blaine Anderson.

\- Es enserio… Sólo necesito un minuto – el castaño se mantuvo tranquilo, pues no quería terminar yendo solo a la consulta.

\- Puedo darte un poco más que eso – caminó hacia la galería y se sentó con propiedad, esperando que Kurt hablara.

\- Okay… yo… no sé por dónde empezar… - los nervios le hicieron dudar acerca de ser la decisión correcta – Am… Tengo una… consulta con el obstetra que ve mi embarazo y…

\- ¿Está todo bien? – la expresión arrogante de Blaine cambió a una genuina. Kurt casi podía sentir la preocupación en sus palabras.

\- Si, si, sólo es una consulta de rutina – le aclaró el menor, haciendo que éste relajara el ceño – La cosa es que… como bien sabes, estoy solo en esto… No tengo un novio, tampoco puedo contarle a mi familia ni a mis amigos, al menos no por ahora… - el castaño tomó otra respiración – No quiero ir solo.

\- Y no te queda mucho, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes ya? – consultó Blaine de forma sincera.

\- Dos meses y medio – respondió Kurt, esbozando una sonrisa que no pudo contener - ¿Crees que… podrás acompañarme? – el castaño se retorció los dedos, ligeramente nervioso.

\- ¿Hablas enserio? – dudó el moreno, algo reticente.

\- Créeme que si tuviera a alguien más que me acompañara, no estaría molestándote – dijo cabreado – Debe ser terrible para ti perder una tarde en la que podrías estar follando con alguien.

\- Oye, ¿por qué me atacas? – el ojimiel intentó calmarlo, pues Kurt cada día tenía un humor más sensible.

\- No estoy atacándote, a menos que decir la verdad, sea un ataque… Pues, lo siento – soltó con ironía - ¿Sabes qué? Olvida lo que he dicho, no quise ponerte incómodo – el castaño caminó lejos de Blaine, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y sin entender realmente de qué iba todo esto.

-o-

Más tarde ese día, Blaine esperaba que la luz del cuarto de Kurt se encendiera, para hacer su entrada. Llevaba un rato trepado en el gran árbol fuera de su ventana, temblando a ratos por el frío viento de mediados de noviembre. Cuando por fin se iluminó la habitación, el moreno se aproximó con sigilo, asegurándose que sólo estuviera Kurt.

El castaño tomó su cepillo de dientes y se dispuso a limpiar su boca antes de meterse a la cama. Se enjuagó y escupió. Alzó la vista al espejo y se observó un rato. Había tomado por costumbre el ir mirando sus cambios. Las náuseas lo tenían en los huesos, y sonrió sin humor al pensar en las dietas fallidas que realizó anteriormente. De todos modos ese estado no duraría más de un mes, cuando su panza comenzara a notarse, y con lo delgado que estaba, sería aún más evidente.

Al salir del baño, sintió una presencia junto a él, se volteó hacia la ventana y vio a un muy tembloroso Blaine parado, frotando sus manos para calentarlas.

\- No entiendo que haces aquí… Creí que ya no te colarías a mi cuarto como un delincuente – comentó, sentándose en la cama para quitarse los zapatos.

\- Sólo vine a terminar correctamente la conversación de esta tarde – respondió, añadiendo un "me estoy congelando" en un murmullo.

\- Ya te lo dije, olvida todo eso – la mirada se posó en Blaine, viendo lo pálido que estaba, y el tono violáceo que comenzaban a tomar sus labios – Quieres… ¿quieres que te traiga algo caliente?

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes – descartó caminando hacia él y sentándose en la cama – Sólo quería decirte que iré contigo.

\- ¿Qué? – el castaño no sabía si alegrarse o darle las gracias.

\- Eso, que iré contigo… Entiendo que estás solo en todo esto, asique puedes contar conmigo – le dio una sonrisa verdadera y Kurt soltó un suspiro aliviado.

\- Es el viernes a las cinco en punto – informó el menor – No vayas a dejarme plantado, porque no te lo perdonaría jamás.

\- Nunca – Blaine mantuvo la mirada en los ojos de Kurt, y el castaño por un segundo creyó que intentaría besarlo otra vez. Cuando se estaba debatiendo entre dejarse besar o rechazarlo, el moreno se puso de pie – Bueno, que descanses.

Caminó a la ventana y bufando un par de maldiciones por el clima, se marchó, dejando a Kurt con una extraña sensación de vacío en su corazón. Ni siquiera el propio ojiazul comprendía las complicadas reacciones que tenía, ni porqué a veces quería dejarse llevar con Blaine y luego sólo deseaba apartarse. Se limitaba a culpar al embarazo y el estrago que hacían las hormonas en su cuerpo, pero algo en su cabeza le susurraba que era más que sólo eso.

-o-

El viernes llegó lentamente, manteniendo a Kurt inquieto, incapaz de dejar de imaginar las mil reacciones que Blaine pudiera tener al ver el monitor, con el pequeño bebé moviéndose. El castaño sabía que por mucho que se lo negara en la cara al moreno, no había dudas que el hijo que esperaba era de Blaine, y se aterraba de sólo considerar la idea que al tenerlo, todo mundo notara el parecido innegable entre padre e hijo. Kurt aun no consideraba oportuno contarle a su padre y familia de su estado, mucho menos decirle que se había enrollado con un tipo completamente desconocido, recién salido de una correccional, porque estaba demasiado ebrio para mantener sus pantalones en su lugar. Ciertamente mandaría a su padre al cementerio.

Repiqueteó con más intensidad el suelo con su pie, mordiendo el bolígrafo que sostenía en su mano. No entendía ni una 'J' de lo que había escrito el Sr. Phillips en la pizarra y tampoco tenía cabeza para tratar de entenderlo. Finn le lanzó una bola de papel desde dos asientos más allá, sacándolo de un brinco de sus cavilaciones, soltando una maldición entre dientes.

 _"¿Qué pasa hermano?"_

Kurt alzó la vista desde el papel a su hermanastro, viendo la pregunta impresa en todo su rostro. Negó con una sonrisa, asegurándole que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Finn torció el gesto, demostrando su incredulidad, pero regresó su atención a su propio pupitre, por lo que Kurt soltó un suspiro.

Estaba bajo demasiada presión y eso le pasaría la cuenta más temprano que tarde. Trató de ver los apuntes de Puck, pero se llevó una decepción al sólo ver dibujos.

\- ¿No has escrito nada? – le recriminó a su amigo, quien se balanceaba despreocupado en las patas traseras de su silla.

\- ¿Para qué? – respondió, volviendo a posar las otras patas en el suelo – Eres tú quien lo escribe todo siempre.

\- Pues no, hoy no tengo cabeza para nada – confesó en un susurro apesadumbrado.

\- ¿Y ahora qué demonios se supone que haré para tener los apuntes de la clase de hoy? – preguntó con descaro - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?

La boca de Kurt cayó abierta, para luego solo reír y negar con la cabeza. Su amigo estaba loco definitivamente.

Al término de la clase, Blaine aguardaba apoyado sobre los casilleros. En cuanto Kurt salió del salón, éste lo interceptó.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – quiso saber y Kurt miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse que ni Finn ni Puck lo viesen. Tomó del brazo al moreno y lo jaló por un pasillo - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada, sólo no quiero que me vean contigo – comentó, buscando las llaves de su carro en el bolso.

\- ¿Debería sentirme ofendido con ese comentario? – se rió Blaine, sin perder su buen humor.

\- No me refiero a eso… Tú… sabes que mi hermano es un soplón y si nos ve juntos muy a menudo… puede pensar mal o decirle a mi padre que tengo malas juntas… - Kurt soltó un suspiro, frustrado – No lo sé, sólo no quiero más problemas por ahora.

\- Okay, entiendo, pero Finn es un idiota… - murmuró – El otro día estábamos en los vestidores, cuando llegó él, y…

\- Blaine – lo frenó – No me interesa que me hables mal de MI hermano – dijo, recalcando el adjetivo de propiedad – Yo lo quiero mucho, además no me importa lo que haga.

\- Sólo decía… A veces es bueno conocerle cosas sucias a la gente, así puedes negociar en caso que sepan algo malo de ti – explicó el moreno de lo más normal.

\- Pareces un mafioso hablando así – Blaine rió – No hagas que me arrepienta de pedirte venir conmigo.

\- Entiendo – simuló cerrar su boca con una cremallera invisible.

Kurt agradeció que la sala de espera, en la consulta del obstetra, no estuviera llena. De todos modos había una chica con una barriga incipiente de por lo menos seis meses de embarazo, Kurt podía apostar que no tenía más años que él. Del otro lado, una pareja; la mujer parecía a punto de explotar, por el enorme tamaño de su panza. El castaño no pudo evitar poner una mano sobre su vientre aun plano, como si con eso evitara que creciera. Ambos chicos se sentaron, sintiéndose horriblemente incómodos. Además del sujeto, con la mujer de barriga enorme, ellos eran los únicos chicos allí.

\- Creo que esto fue mala idea – susurró Kurt, mirando a Blaine con la cara enrojecida hasta las orejas – Todos nos están mirando.

\- Si la situación fuera al revés, y yo estuviera en el lugar de ese tipo, también nos miraría – se burló Blaine, quitándole tensión al asunto – No te intimides, piensa que jamás volverás a ver a esta gente.

\- Aun así, sólo quiero que esto termine pronto – el menor soltó un suspiro tembloroso, pero su mano fue capturada con la del moreno. Los ojos azules de Kurt miraron a su acompañante, quien le sonreía de una forma que lograba tranquilizarlo.

La chica solitaria fue la primera en ser llamada, y luego de dos minutos, la pareja también ingresó a la consulta del otro obstetra. Una vez solos en la pequeña sala, el castaño se relajó.

\- Jamás creí que pasaría por algo así – se quejó, limpiando el sudor de sus manos, sobre sus muslos, con impaciencia – Han sido los diez minutos más largos de mi vida.

\- No exageres – Blaine parecía inmutable ante la situación – Sólo me pregunto… ¿Llegarás a verte como la señora esa?

\- ¿Qué? – Kurt se sintió confundido.

\- La de la enorme panza, ¿tendría trillizos? En mi vida había visto algo así… era descomunal – continuó comentando, sin reparar en que el nerviosismo del castaño aumentaba, imaginando todo aquello.

\- ¿Quieres callarte? – lo silenció, regresando al rubor de hace un rato – Si la suerte aún está de mi lado, y el universo se apiada de mí, espero no llegar a verme así.

\- Sería extraño de ver – añadió Blaine. Tomó nuevamente la mano de Kurt – Aun así, me encantaría verte con un vientre abultado, ¿sabes? – Kurt lo miró interrogante – Es que… eso lo haría más real, porque ahora… es como si no tuvieras nada.

\- Entiendo, pero… - Kurt se miró el estómago por sobre la ropa que traía puesta – Será mucho más difícil mi día a día con un instituto entero mirándome… - Kurt cambió su expresión a una de tristeza – Estuve diez minutos siendo observado por estar en una consulta obstétrica, sólo con tres personas y quise salir corriendo, imagínate lo que será en la escuela, con una panza gigante – negó con la cabeza, conteniendo la angustia.

\- Hey, hey… - Blaine lo tomó por el mentón, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos – Escúchame bien, yo jamás permitiré que algo malo te pase, ni que te digan nada estúpido o que pueda lastimarte… - el corazón de Kurt se sintió ligero ante sus palabras - Y yo soy el único que puede mirarte y decirte cosas inapropiadas – añadió, sólo para sacarle una sonrisa al menor.

\- Gracias por lo primero – susurró – Y por ningún motivo puedes hacer lo segundo.

\- Al menos lo intenté – bromeó.

La chica adolescente salió en ese instante, mirándolos con una expresión de escepticismo. Blaine le tomó la mano a Kurt, enlazando sus dedos, desafiando con la mirada a la chica, quien apuró el paso y se fue. El castaño le dio un codazo, riéndose por la situación.

\- ¿Kurt Hummel? – llamó la enfermera. El aludido se puso de pie, junto con Blaine, entrando a la consulta.

La mirada del obstetra se posó sobre Kurt, con alegría, pero cambió a una de confusión al ver a Blaine.

\- Hola doctor – saludó el menor, tendiéndole una mano – Él es mi… es… Blaine… un amigo – balbuceó, torpemente.

\- Hola, bienvenidos, tomen asiento – los recibió el profesional – Me parece excelente que vengas acompañado Kurt, es muy importante contar con una red de apoyo en tu estado.

\- Si… - Kurt le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Blaine, quien se mantuvo en silencio.

\- Aunque, de todos modos, me gustaría poder hablar con tus padres – el semblante de Kurt cayó – Tú eres menor de edad y ellos deben estar al tanto de tu estado.

\- Verá, doctor… es complicado… yo, voy a contarles, pero… - Kurt se retorció los dedos.

\- Tranquilo, aun tienes tiempo – lo calmó el mayor – Sólo te lo comento, para que en cuanto ellos sepan, puedan venir a hablar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si doctor, yo… supongo que de todos modos se enterarán pronto – se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa triste.

\- Bueno, dejando eso de lado, cuéntame… ¿Cómo te has sentido? – quiso saber el obstetra.

Kurt se sumió en una detallada explicación de lo horrible que habían sido para él las últimas semanas, los síntomas y su pérdida de peso.

\- Debes estar tranquilo, porque desde ahora todos esos malestares comenzarán a desaparecer – le comentó, sacando un suspiro aliviado del menor. Blaine observaba todo, sin decir una sola palabra. Kurt no sabía si estaba molesto con él o sólo estaba siendo un apoyo silencioso – Ahora, pasemos a la camilla para que veamos a ese pequeño revoltoso – lo invitó y Kurt dejó ver una sonrisa genuina, como hace tiempo no mostraba. Blaine caminó con ellos, manteniendo su distancia.

Kurt siguió las instrucciones del obstetra, que ya conocía y esperó impaciente que la imagen apareciera en el monitor. Sólo entonces, el moreno se acercó, apoyándose en la camilla junto a Kurt.

Aunque no lo demostrara, Blaine estaba hecho un atado de nervios, pues vería por primera vez, en vivo y en directo lo que hasta ese momento, era toda una ilusión para él. Y le importaba poco que Kurt insistiera en negarlo como padre de la criatura, porque algo en su interior le decía que era suyo.

Las imágenes difusas en la pantalla lentamente se fueron aclarando, tomando forma, y ajustándose, mientras el médico explicaba lo que iba apareciendo.

\- Aquí está el saco… Se ve muy bien – comentó, anotando algunas cosas. Movió el aparato sobre el vientre de Kurt, acercando la imagen – Y acá, está tu hijo o hija… Puedes ver cómo está moviéndose – Kurt asintió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la respiración algo agitada – Ya está perfectamente formado, su cráneo, sus extremidades y su cuerpo, además de todos sus órganos vitales – movió un poco más el ángulo de visión - Aun no podremos ver su sexo, pero a partir de la semana doce, lo podrás saber.

\- Fantástico – susurró emocionado el castaño.

\- Aun es muy pequeño, mide un poco más de una pulgada – continuó explicando – Pero en las próximas semanas va a duplicar su tamaño.

Sólo entonces, Kurt sintió la mano de Blaine sobre la suya que reposaba en la camilla. Sus ojos lo observaron, y soltó el aire en cuanto vio la expresión de su rostro. Una perfecta mezcla entre felicidad absoluta y orgullo. El menor le apretó la mano de vuelta, para captar su atención. Blaine lo miró, como si Kurt fuera la cosa más maravillosa sobre la faz de la tierra y le sonrió ampliamente.

\- Es hermoso… - susurró, en tanto el doctor estaba haciendo sus anotaciones – Hermoso…

El corazón de Kurt se comprimió y la culpa le golpeó la cara. Tal vez estaba siendo horriblemente egoísta al negarle a Blaine la posibilidad de sentir propia esa experiencia, y no sólo como un espectador. Pero estaba también aterrado de involucrar a Blaine en todo esto, para luego salir lastimado cuando dejara de importarle él y su hijo. A pesar de las buenas intenciones que el moreno pudiera tener para con Kurt, no era confiable; no podía darle a su hijo un padre intermitente que no estuviera para él en los momentos más importantes de su vida. Era mejor que sólo lo tuviera a él y a nadie más.

\- Lo es – coincidió Kurt, levantándose de la camilla, recibiendo la toalla de papel que le tendía el obstetra para limpiarse el gel.

Salieron de la consulta, envueltos en una nebulosa de felicidad y emociones, mientas observaban las imágenes que le dio el doctor.

\- Voy a quedarme con esta – Blaine le enseñó una donde podía apreciarse claramente el bebé de cuerpo completo.

\- No puedes, son mías – se quejó el castaño, intentando arrebatársela.

\- Tú tienes todas esas – le señaló las otras cuatro imágenes – No extrañarás esta.

Rápidamente la desapareció dentro de su billetera y Kurt solo negó con la cabeza, riendo.

-o-

Kurt terminó su cena, por primera vez en muchas semanas. El doctor había acertado con respecto a que los malestares amainarían de ahora en adelante. Se disculpó y fue a su cuarto. Como si fuera telépata, el celular de Kurt vibró. Blaine.

\- Hola – saludó con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

\- Hola, cariño – respondió del otro lado. Kurt rodó los ojos, divertido.

\- ¿A qué debo tu llamada? – quiso saber el menor – Es raro que me llames, en lugar de sólo meterte por la ventana como siempre.

\- ¿Estás extrañándome? – se burló con voz coqueta – Estuvimos juntos hace sólo tres horas.

\- No es eso, idiota… - Kurt soltó un suspiro.

\- Aun no puedo creer todo lo que pasó hoy – comentó de repente – Ahora mismo estoy mirándolo.

\- ¿Tienes la foto en tu mano? – indagó Kurt.

\- Sí, es hermoso… como tú – el castaño negó con la cabeza.

\- Eres absurdo… Además, no quiero que te emociones mucho al respecto – le advirtió, sin dejar su buen humor – Ya te he dicho que ese bebé es sólo mío.

\- Sí, si, como digas… - lo ignoró – No podrás quitarme la felicidad de haberlo visto, de que se haya vuelto algo real…

\- Para mí ha sido real desde el principio, por todos los malestares del embarazo – Kurt rebuscó en su bolso por las fotografías – Pero, tienes razón, verlo hace que valga la pena.

\- Eso quiere decir que… ¿no te arrepientes? – la voz de Blaine sonaba particularmente interesada.

\- Tal vez de la forma como sucedieron las cosas, pero de este embarazo… - Kurt miró las fotografías – Jamás.

\- ¿Kurt? – la voz de su padre lo petrificó en su sitio - ¿Cuál embarazo?

El menor volteó lentamente a su espalda, donde Burt lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión inescrutable en el rostro. Estaba jodido.

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales a "Georgi G" por sus reviews, gracias por quedarte hasta el final :D**_

 _ **También a Alo-kun, Jess, Vanesa, littleporcelana, robinnxc; y a quienes me comentan por Facebook: Angie Mf y Veronica!**_

 ** _Muchas gracias por esperarme y seguir esta historia, que continua avanzando sólo por ustedes..._**

 ** _Besos miles!_**

 ** _XOXO_**


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Hoooola! Tarde otra vez... Pero no quería dejar pasar a mañana, simplemente porque estaré horriblemente ocupada, tengo una mudanza encima... Bueno, la historia de mi vida, me cambio muchísimo de casas. En fin! Este creo que es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora... con casi 6.000 palabras... Espero lo disfruten!**_

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10**_

* * *

El corazón de Kurt iba a mil por hora, mientras retorcía sus dedos con nerviosismo. Podía oír únicamente el sonido del "tic-tac" del reloj de la sala, además de la respiración molesta de su padre, sentado frente a él. El castaño sabía que si no había dicho nada aún, era porque estaba pensando en las palabras precisas para comenzar la conversación.

\- Papá… - susurró con la voz temblorosa, mientras sentía que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos azules.

\- ¿Por qué, Kurt? – dijo, interrumpiendo cualquier excusa que pudiera decir su hijo – ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto? Soy tu padre.

\- Lo siento… - soltó, en medio de un sollozo.

\- ¿Qué estabas esperando? – continuó el mayor - ¿Qué llegara la hora del parto? – Kurt negó con la cabeza, dejando caer un par de lágrimas – Dios mío, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable? ¡Eres sólo un niño!

\- Yo no sabía… - se esforzó en decir.

\- ¡Tienes dieciséis años! – lo silenció con la firmeza de su voz – No tienes ni la madurez, ni el permiso para éstas cosas – el castaño se sintió fatal – Yo pensé, que después de todo este tiempo de estar juntos, desde de que tu mamá nos dejó, había la suficiente confianza entre nosotros, pero veo que no es así.

\- Papá, yo no…

\- Me has decepcionado, Kurt – las palabras golpearon su pecho como una bola de demolición – Yo te di todo el espacio para ser tú mismo, acepté hasta que tuvieras un novio, pero nunca esperé que te aprovecharas de esa confianza, para pisotearla de esta manera – el llanto del menor resonó por la sala – Dime, ¿quién es el padre? – preguntó, Kurt alzó la mirada, perdido en su propia pena, como para pensar en qué responder.

\- Papá…

\- Lo siento, pero ya que no estás saliendo con Sebastian… - negó con la cabeza al ver la cara de su hijo, enrojecida con el llanto – ¿Él ya lo sabe?

\- Sí – se limitó a decir. El castaño era incapaz de pronunciar una frase completa, sin quebrarse en llanto.

\- Lo voy a matar en cuanto lo vea – masculló, frunciendo los labios de rabia.

Pasó un momento de silencio. Kurt logró componerse un poco, antes de por fin poder preguntar lo que deseaba.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenía el gen portador? – su voz era solo un hilo – El doctor dijo que lo sabías desde que nací.

\- Porque pensaba comentarlo cuando tuvieras edad – respondió con dureza – Cuando vinieras a mí, para decirme que querías ir más allá con tu novio, o tal vez antes de casarte – Kurt lo miró dudoso. ¿Enserio pensaba que se guardaría casto hasta ese momento? – Entonces yo te diría todo esto. No esperaba que saltaras a la cama del primer novio de secundaria que tuvieras.

\- Eso no es así – se ofendió Kurt – Tú me conoces y sabes que yo no soy esa clase de chico.

\- Pues, al parecer no te conozco lo suficiente – contraatacó Burt.

\- Todo esto se hubiera evitado si me hubieras contado mi condición – Kurt se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo.

\- Hey, no me culpes a mí de tu irresponsabilidad – lo riñó su padre – Así como fuiste lo suficientemente adulto para esto, tendrás que serlo para reconocer tus errores y hacerte cargo de ellos.

\- Lo sé y voy a hacerlo – aseguró el menor.

\- Y supongo que Sebastian va a ayudarte – comentó.

\- No, él y yo terminamos – respondió el castaño – Y no he vuelto a tener noticias de él – el chico alzó la barbilla con dignidad – De todos modos no lo necesito.

\- Kurt, esto es un proceso largo y difícil… Necesitarás toda la ayuda y el apoyo que puedas tener – comenzó a decir Burt, suavizando un poco la voz – Un embarazo siempre está lleno de cosas buenas, como de cosas malas… Y en un chico, será brutal. Debes tener eso presente, y ser fuerte, porque lo que se te viene, no es algo sencillo – la advertencia de su padre, hizo que el menor se encogiera en sí mismo – Pero siempre tendrás a tu familia para ayudarte en lo que sea posible… Independiente de lo molesto que pueda estar contigo, eres mi hijo, y te amo por sobre todas las cosas – aquello renovó las lágrimas en los ojos de Kurt – Ahora dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

\- Diez semanas – su padre alzó una ceja – Am… Dos meses y medio.

\- Oh, Okay… aún queda tiempo para que comience a notarse – comentó, poniéndose de pie. Kurt lo imitó y se sorprendió cuando su padre lo envolvió en sus brazos.

Kurt amaba a su padre, porque podría ser el peor de los hijos, y decepcionarlo como lo había hecho, pero él jamás le negaría su apoyo y cariño.

Luego de esa intensa conversación, Burt se retiró, diciendo que iría al taller para despejar la mente. Kurt regresó a su cuarto, realmente afectado por todo aquello, pero un poco más aliviado de que por fin comenzara a salir la verdad a la luz. Era un peso y una preocupación menos, sobre los hombros del chico, que ya bastante tenía con el embarazo.

Su celular, olvidado sobre la cama, parpadeaba anunciando una llamada entrante.

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Gracias al cielo que contestas! – oyó la voz del moreno del otro lado - ¿Qué rayos pasó?

\- Am… - Kurt contuvo el llanto, tomando aire para calmarse – Mi padre nos escuchó hablando y se enteró de todo – respondió, sintiendo la sorpresa en Blaine.

\- Le hablaste… ¿de todo? – dijo, poniendo especial énfasis en su pregunta.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Claro que no! – Kurt se sentó y pasó una mano por su pelo – Lo hubiera matado… Él… asumió que Seb… mi ex… bueno… era el padre…

\- ¿Y no lo es? – Kurt se maldijo internamente ante aquella revelación – Eso es lo que me has dicho todo el tiempo – la burla era perceptible en su voz.

\- Yo no he dicho eso – intentó recuperarse – El padre soy yo, nadie más.

\- ¡Vamos, Kurt! No te embarazaste del Espíritu Santo – rió con diversión – Sólo dilo y ya…

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que yo soy el padre de ese bebé – dijo triunfal.

\- Vete al diablo – siseó molesto – Ni en tus mejores sueños oirás eso de mí, ríndete Anderson.

\- Ya veremos – Kurt finalizó la llamada, sintiéndose incómodo.

Tal vez había quedado vulnerable con la conversación, por lo que había hablado sin pensar. Seguía creyendo que involucrar a Blaine en todo esto no era correcto. Y odiaría equivocarse una vez más, como le pasó con Sebastian, quien parecía un chico encantador, formal y realmente enamorado de él, y resultó siendo un patán, que no le importó dejar a su novio por las críticas de sus padres.

Definitivamente no podía arriesgarse así de nuevo.

-o-

Una nueva semana iniciaba y Kurt caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de McKinley High. El clima afuera estaba gélido y todo anunciaba que pronto la lluvia se dejaría ver, pero nada podía perturbar el buen humor del castaño. A pesar que su padre le retirara la palabra después de su "charla", sentía que un gran peso había sido retirado de sus hombros, y una sensación de ligereza lo invadía.

\- Hola, Hummel – saludó desde su espalda, una voz familiar para el ojiazul.

\- ¿Qué hay Puck? – respondió, volteando a verlo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Te ganaste la lotería o qué? – preguntó - ¿Por qué sonríes así?

\- Y ¿por qué no? – dudó el castaño – Hoy es un hermoso día.

Noah miró hacia el exterior por las ventanas y frunció el ceño.

\- Sí, claro… ¿Te sientes bien? – lo cuestionó, chequeando la temperatura de su frente con el dorso de su mano.

\- De maravilla, pero voy tarde a mi clase de español – lo apartó con simpatía – Nos vemos al rato.

Dejó atrás a Puckerman, con una profunda expresión de confusión. Pero finalmente sonrió, pensando en que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Kurt feliz.

Cuando el castaño entró al salón, estuvo a punto de salir y comprobar que era el salón correcto. Y su impresión se debía nada más y nada menos, que a Blaine Anderson, quien yacía sentado en un pupitre, balanceándose sobre las patas traseras de la silla, como solía hacerlo su amigo Puck.

Aprovechando el lugar vacío a su lado, se apoderó de él y dejó sus libros sobre la mesa. El moreno se quitó los audífonos que tenía puestos y lo recibió con una sonrisa típica en él.

\- No sé si estoy comenzando a alucinar, pero… si no me equivoco… Es la primera vez en el año que te veo en una clase – comentó - ¿Acaso me estás acosando?

\- Hola, también para ti, cariño – se rió, sentándose correctamente.

\- No me digas que cambiaste tu horario para que coincidieras conmigo "casualmente" – hizo comillas en el aire, sin dejar su expresión de sospecha – Porque eso no es propio de ti.

\- Tienes razón, no es eso – le aclaró, conservando su buen humor – Pero, ahora que voy a ser padre, creí que sería bueno tomarme esto del estudio enserio – se encogió de hombros, como si hablara del clima.

\- ¿Qué? – Kurt cambió a una mueca divertida – Disculpa, es que creo que no oí bien – ironizó – Dijiste… ¿Ahora que serás padre?

\- Sí, eso dije – confirmó, sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Y es que acaso embarazaste a una de las porristas con las que te enrollas? – se burló, tratando de sonar desenfadado.

\- No – respondió acercándose al rostro del menor, con su arrogante sonrisa, captando las intenciones de Kurt – Pero, si dejé esperando un hijo mío a un chico increíble, sexy y con un trasero… - hizo un obsceno gesto con su boca, que desató un enrojecimiento general en Kurt, quien le propinó un golpe en el brazo - ¿Qué? – se rió, sobando el área golpeada – Tú comenzaste con las bromas.

\- No soy un pedazo de carne, Blaine – siseó bajo, para que sólo él lo oyera.

\- Por supuesto que no – la sonrisita en su rostro terminó por cabrear al castaño, quien se volteó al frente, para luego mirar a su alrededor en busca de otro lugar vacío. Tarde, porque ya todos los sitios estaban ocupados.

Resopló resignado a pasar noventa minutos junto a Blaine. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

\- Blaine, ¿quieres callarte? – susurró, mientras el moreno no dejaba de decirle cosas al oído, burlándose del maestro, de cómo se oían las palabras en español, comparándolas con otras y de sus compañeros de clase.

\- Lo siento, pero estoy aburrido – confesó, poniendo cara de niño regañado – Y no se me ocurre que más hacer para matar el tiempo.

\- Am… podrías hacer tu tarea… o al menos dejarme hacer la mía – se quejó.

\- ¿Y de qué sirve? – continuó – De todos modos, ¿Cuándo vamos a hablar en español con alguien? Las posibilidades que eso pase, son una en un millón.

\- Aun así, pretendo graduarme algún día – siseó – Asique, cierra tu bocota.

No lograron cumplirse cinco minutos completos, cuando con lentitud, Blaine se acercó nuevamente al oído del menor.

\- ¿Has pensado en algún nombre para el bebé? – Kurt detuvo el bolígrafo a un centímetro del papel, alzó la mirada hacia su compañero de pupitre y soltó el aire por la nariz, demostrando su molestia, con la mejor cara de perra que pudo. El aludido alzó las manos en rendición – Sólo preguntaba.

La clase continuó igual, con Kurt bufando cada cinco minutos, por ser interrumpido por un particularmente inquieto Blaine, haciéndole las preguntas más rebuscadas e irritantes que se le ocurrían.

Cuando el timbre se dejó oír por fin, Kurt soltó un suspiro de alivio, agradeciendo al cielo que esa tortura hubiera acabado. Tal vez, en cualquier otra situación le hubiera parecido divertido, y hasta añadiría un par de comentarios, pero lo cierto es que la clase de español era una de sus favoritas. A Kurt le gustaban mucho los idiomas, y Blaine lo había vuelto una odisea.

\- Eres la persona… más infantil… que he conocido – le dijo el castaño, con los dientes apretados – Y si estás intentando tomarte la vida enserio, vas por muy mal camino.

Recogió sus libros, se acomodó el bolso sobre el hombro y caminó fuera del salón. Blaine lo alcanzó al llegar al casillero, que abrió violentamente.

\- ¡Hey! No entiendo por qué te enojas – su expresión tranquila sacaba de quicio al menor – Sólo es una clase, no vas a morir por no prestar atención.

\- Y yo no entiendo por qué eres así… - soltó, arrojando sus libros dentro de la taquilla – A veces te comportas como un adulto, que quiere hacer las cosas bien y aparenta preocuparse por los demás, y al segundo siguiente… eres sólo un niño inmaduro…

\- Vamos, eso no es cierto – se rió confundido – Yo sólo, creí que sería divertido hablar un poco… Es la primera vez que compartimos una clase…

\- Si fueras un estudiante promedio, nos veríamos en todas las clases – acotó el castaño, pero luego se maldijo a sí mismo, pues sabía que Blaine lo malinterpretaría.

\- No creo que haya sido tan terrible para ti, si estás planeando compartir el resto de las clases conmigo – su sonrisa cargada de arrogancia reapareció y Kurt quiso golpearse.

\- Okay, terminé aquí – declaró el menor, cerrando la taquilla y caminando lejos de Blaine.

El resto del día logró mejorar un poco el ánimo de Kurt, pero no pudo hacerlo sentir con la felicidad que sentía por la mañana. La lluvia se dejó caer en gran cantidad, haciendo un fuerte ruido sobre cada tejado. Las clases habían acabado, y Kurt salía en ese momento del club Glee, conversando animadamente con Mercedes y Tina, acerca de las locales que ya estaban casi encima. Rieron y anduvieron por el pasillo, hasta que la figura de Blaine, apoyado en su casillero lo hizo despedirse de sus amigas, evitando así cualquier posibilidad de que lo relacionaran con el moreno. Esperó a que ellas se alejaran, y entonces caminó hacia él.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien? – dijo, esperando que se quitara de la puerta del locker, para sacar sus cuadernos.

\- Sí, a ti – respondió, impulsándose con la espalda para alejarse y darle lugar al ojiazul de que sacara sus cosas – Quería disculparme.

\- ¿Tú? – Kurt rió divertido – ¿Y por qué te estás disculpando, exactamente?

\- Por interrumpir tu clase, por ser un niño inmaduro y… - se acercó a Kurt, acorralándolo entre la taquilla y su cuerpo. La piel del menor se erizó ante la cercanía, sintiendo los latidos aumentar de intensidad. Estaba seguro que iba a besarlo – Por no tomarme las clases enserio antes… - el aliento del moreno le cosquilleaba el rostro – Tal vez tienes razón… Y no quiero que mi hijo… o hija… - el mayor pasó el dorso de su mano suavemente por sobre la tela de la camisa de Kurt a la altura del vientre. Al ojiazul se le aceleró la respiración ante su gesto – Piensen que su padre es un perdedor…

\- Blaine… - la voz salió temblorosa de sus labios, casi como un jadeo, en lugar de una advertencia real – Tú no eres el pad…

\- Shhh… - Blaine comprimió el rostro con desagrado – Odio cuando dices eso… - susurró, casi sobre la boca de Kurt, quien no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con deseo puro – Además, no he terminado de disculparme… - continuó, torturando al castaño con su proximidad, jugando con sus ganas de más – Porque… es mejor pedir perdón… que pedir permiso – añadió, rozando los labios del menor, causando que se acalorara con su cercanía y su forma de hablarle, tan íntima y tan caliente.

Y como lo había anticipado Kurt, Blaine cubrió su boca con la suya, succionando, mordiendo y saboreando sus labios como si su vida dependiera de ello. El chico estaba confundido, pues el moreno había logrado seducirlo, con sus palabras susurradas a centímetros de él, y su cuerpo pegado al suyo. No era justo para la endeble fuerza de voluntad de Kurt, quien estaba horriblemente vulnerable desde que las hormonas del embarazo hicieran estragos en su cuerpo y cabeza.

Luego de que le hubiera robado el aliento con aquel beso de película erótica, Blaine se apartó para tomar algo de aire. Kurt abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiéndose desnudo y vergonzosamente excitado, como cada vez que el moreno lo tocaba o besaba.

\- Creí… - Kurt aclaró su garganta, recuperando la compostura – Creí haberte dicho que no podías besarme… No sin mi permiso.

\- Kurt… ¿qué quieres que haga? – se quejó Blaine – ¿Qué puedo hacer?, si cada vez que te miro… - volvió a aproximarse, pasando el dorso de su mano, por la mejilla del menor, que estaba pintada de carmín - …Siento que no puedo alejar mis manos de ti…

\- Basta… - dijo el ojiazul, aunque sonaba más como una súplica, que como una orden – Esto no está bien, no es correcto.

Logrando zafarse de la prisión que había hecho Blaine a su alrededor, caminó hacia la salida, tratando de andar lo más rápido que podía, sin llegar a correr; y como era de suponerse, Blaine lo siguió. Al abrir la puerta, se topó con la copiosa lluvia que caía, pero debía llegar a su carro para salir de allí de una vez por todas, por lo que no le importó mojarse, y se adentró en la cortina de agua que caía, cubriéndolo por completo.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – oyó tras de sí a Blaine - ¡Kurt!

El aludido no miró a quién lo llamaba, y sólo mantuvo su paso rápido, sintiendo la humedad escurrirle por la espalda y la cara. ¿Por qué había dejado su carro tan lejos? Aunque agradecía que ya todo mundo se hubiera ido, para que nadie lo viera así.

Rebuscó las llaves de su carro, en su bolso, sin dejar de caminar, maldiciendo el clima al ver que sus cosas en el interior comenzaban a mojarse también.

\- Kurt, no puedes irte así – lo alcanzó el moreno.

\- Dejémoslo así, es lo mejor – respondió Kurt, quitándole la alarma al carro.

\- Kurt… - la mirada de Blaine se encontró con la del menor, quien había estado revolviendo su bolso y no había reparado en lo sexi que se veía con el cabello mojado y la ropa pegada al cuerpo, casi translúcida.

El moreno miró a Kurt, con el cuerpo mojado y lo labios y las mejillas enrojecidas, los castaños mechones de cabello le caían en la frente, dándole un aspecto fantástico.

\- Mierda… - siseó el ojiazul de un momento a otro, siendo incapaz de resistirse, ante la excitante escena que era Blaine, frente a él. Dejando caer su bolso, caminó los tres pasos que los separaban y tomándolo por el rostro, estampó su boca contra la suya, en un acto desesperado y salvaje. Blaine lo recibió sorprendido, pero aquella primera emoción se esfumó en cuanto sintió el cálido cuerpo de Kurt pegado al suyo.

El beso era aún más caliente que el que se habían dado hace un rato, sumándole la lluvia alrededor y que era Kurt quien había decidido besarlo esta vez, dejando de lado sus inhibiciones. De un momento a otro, el castaño estuvo apoyado en el carro, mientras que Blaine se deshacía besándolo con toda la pasión que el chico le producía, desquiciándolo con sus labios expertos. Las manos del moreno pasearon por los costados del menor, mientras que el castaño enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Blaine.

Ambos sentían la satisfacción de tener ese beso que hace tiempo deseaban y no se había logrado, hasta ahora.

-o-

La ropa de Kurt cayó al piso, completamente empapada, acompañando a sus zapatos que estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Sabía que había sido una mala idea quedarse bajo la lluvia por tanto tiempo, pero estaba tan absorto besando a Blaine, que perdió la noción de todo lo que lo rodeaba. En sus labios aun podía sentir un hormigueo, debido a la intensa sesión de besos. Rió para sí, metiéndose a la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente le devolviera el calor que había perdido. Era una locura, y Kurt era plenamente consciente de las consecuencias que aquel _impulso_ le traerían. Sin embargo, no podía decir que estaba arrepentido, en lo absoluto, disfrutó cada segundo que su boca estuvo pegada a la del moreno, quitándose por fin las ganas que se cargaba de hacerlo.

El extraño tipo de relación que mantenían Kurt y Blaine, permitía de cierto modo que estos deslices pudieran ocurrir, sin que eso alterara gravemente las cosas entre ellos, por lo que el castaño respiró tranquilo, reconfortándose con la idea de que mañana discutirían por cualquier cosa, regresando todo a la normalidad.

El resto de la semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; Blaine mantuvo su actitud de siempre, haciendo insinuaciones de vez en cuando, las cuales Kurt se quitaba de encima con una negativa o un golpe en el brazo del mayor, haciendo las cosas simples, sin mayores compromisos de por medio. Kurt lo prefería así, sin involucrarse de más, manteniendo una distancia segura y una actitud frívola como coraza, para no dejar que los sentimientos afloraran, pues él no necesitaba eso en su vida, no ahora, ni en su situación, mucho menos con Blaine.

Ese sábado a medio día, Kurt estaba sumido en una gran pila de libros, informes y apuntes, esforzándose en memorizar todo para el examen que tendría el lunes. La ventana a su espalda fue abierta de improviso, levantando al menor de un brinco por el susto.

\- ¡Maldición! – puso una mano sobre su pecho para cerciorarse de que el corazón seguía en su lugar - ¿Podrías dar un par de golpecitos antes? Evitarías matarme cada vez que vienes – pidió, regulando su respiración.

\- Lo siento, es que… la ventana se atoró y… - hizo el gesto de empujarla hacia arriba con fuerza – No puedo controlar mi poder – se jactó, sacando una carcajada del castaño.

\- Eres un presumido – Kurt negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie. Blaine se acercó a él con la intención de darle un beso, pero el menor giró ligeramente el rostro, recibiendo su saludo en la comisura de los labios. No pudo evitar sonreír, sonrojándose.

\- Puedo saber a qué debo tu visita… Es temprano para ti – miró su reloj en la mesita de noche.

\- Am… hoy fue un día productivo para mí – explicó, quitándose la chaqueta y recostándose sobre la cama como si fuera suya - Y, estuve pensando…

\- Wow – se burló Kurt, abandonando su lugar en el escritorio y sentándose frente a Blaine.

\- Ignoraré eso – lo señaló con un dedo – Estuve pensando en que… sería bueno buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo – continuó – Ya sabes, para después de la escuela.

\- Mmm… ya veo – Kurt no entendía de qué iba todo eso, ni porqué se lo contaba a él, como si de alguna manera le incumbiera – Y me lo estás contando... ¿Por?

\- Cariño, los bebés necesitan mucho dinero – se sentó, para mirar a los ojos azules del menor – Y no puedes depender de tu familia por siempre, por eso creo que lo mejor es comenzar desde ya, ahorrar todo lo que pueda para la llegada del bebé… - Kurt boqueó, sin saber qué decir – Tal vez comprar algunas cosas antes, como pañales y esas cosas… No lo sé…

\- Blaine… No… No tienes que… - el castaño negaba con la cabeza, mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas.

\- Sí, tengo que hacerlo, porque no puedo dejarte toda la responsabilidad a ti – el moreno continuó, sin percatarse de la verdadera intención de Kurt tras esa frase.

\- Okay, te voy a detener aquí porque esto se está saliendo de los márgenes – Kurt puso las manos como si detuviera una pared invisible frente a él – Primero, no tienes que buscar un trabajo si es para darme dinero, porque no lo necesito – el moreno quiso interrumpir, pero el ojiazul se adelantó – Segundo, no puedes descuidar la escuela por un trabajo de medio tiempo, yo no podría con mi consciencia si lo haces… Y tercero… Y creo que lo más importante… Blaine, es mi hijo, ya te lo he dicho muchísimas veces, no tienes que tomar responsabilidades que no te corresponde porque este bebé es mío, y yo me haré cargo de todo lo que necesite.

Blaine se dejó caer hacia atrás, soltando un bufido de frustración, tapando su rostro con ambas manos de forma dramática. Luego se levantó, con el pelo revuelto.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con eso? – preguntó, con voz cansada – Kurt, pareces una grabación… Todo el tiempo dices "este bebé es mío", "tú no eres el padre", "deja de preocuparte"… - gesticuló, imitando el tono de voz del menor – Te juro que voy a lanzarme por esa ventana si vuelvo a oír algo como eso de nuevo – dijo señalando la ventana a su lado.

\- Pues, lo siento si te molesta – se defendió el castaño, poniéndose de pie y caminando por el cuarto – Pero es la realidad, y así te parezca una estupidez, yo puedo sólo con este bebé.

\- Okay, me rindo – Blaine se puso de pie, tomando su chaqueta, para luego salir de allí, trepándose a la ventana.

Kurt soltó el aire pausadamente, intentando no perder la calma. Aquella parecía la eterna discusión sin fin. Y ni él daría su brazo a torcer, ni Blaine se cansaría de insistir.

\- Y por si te lo preguntas… - el moreno añadió, metiendo solo la cabeza – Voy a buscar un trabajo de todos modos.

El castaño se sentó de regreso frente al escritorio. Una pequeña sonrisa fue tomando lugar en su rostro, y tuvo que darle la razón a sus pensamientos. Blaine podía ser un idiota cuando quería, pero a la vez sacarle la más grande de las sonrisas cuando se comportaba como todo un hombre.

Más tarde ese día, bajó a cenar, pues su estómago protestaba por un poco de comida. Ya sentados los cuatro a la mesa, Burt le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Kurt, recordándole sin palabras que debía contarle a su familia acerca de su embarazo, o al menos eso pudo entender el menor.

El castaño pensó la mejor forma de decirles una noticia como la suya, pero su cabeza no logró encontrar una manera sencilla de hacerlo, por lo que prefirió terminar su cena en silencio. Ya tendría tiempo luego de contarles todo.

Disculpándose, se retiró de la mesa para regresar a su cuarto. En cuanto se hubo sentado sobre la cama, Finn entró con su torpe andar.

\- Am… Kurt… este – se rascó la nuca – Burt me dijo que… viniera a ver si estabas bien – Kurt entendió que su padre pretendía hacerle más fácil el asunto.

\- Pues, no lo sé… - palmeó el lugar frente a él en la cama y su hermanastro se sentó con una expresión curiosa – Yo… hace tiempo que quiero decirles algo… A todos, bueno, papá ya lo sabe… pero, aun así – el menor aclaró su garganta y miró los ojos sinceros de Finn.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – lo animó - ¿Es algo malo?

\- Er… Si… No, o sea… depende, yo… En mi situación no es algo muy bueno, aunque si es bueno en sí, es sólo que… la situación es… es… complicada.

\- Okay, no estoy entendiendo nada, Kurt – Finn negó con la cabeza, poniendo sus manos al frente para detener el enredo de palabras que soltaba su hermano – Puedes ser más claro, sabes que a mí puedes decirme lo que sea – Kurt soltó un suspiro.

\- Si, lo sé… bueno, lo que pasa es que – la mirada azul de Kurt se clavó en los ojos cafés del mayor – Tu sabes que yo tenía un novio, ¿cierto? – se fue por la tangente – Y, bueno con Sebastian hace un tiempo dimos un paso más en nuestra relación y eso, inevitablemente trajo consecuencias… Porque yo no sabía que soy portador del gen portador, que permite que un hombre tenga hijos.

\- No entiendo que tiene que ver Sebastian – dudó – Ustedes ¿no habían terminado?

\- Sí, terminamos, pero antes de eso, am… hacíamos lo que hacen los novios – Kurt alzó las cejas sugerentemente, para darse a entender, pero su hermano parecía un niño del jardín de infantes – Ya sabes, no creerás que no pasábamos todas las tardes sólo conversando… ¿si entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? Vas a ser tío dentro de seis meses – soltó finalmente - Estoy embarazado.

Finn permaneció en silencio. Mucho tiempo. Tanto, que Kurt creyó que había sufrido una especie de parálisis.

\- Por Dios, Finn… ¡Dime Algo! – pidió Kurt, tomándolo del brazo y sacudiéndolo un poco.

\- T-tú… t-t-tú… ¡E-estás em-em-embarazado! – tartamudeó por fin - ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – Kurt lo miró divertido – Entonces… ¿Yo también puedo embarazarme, aun siendo un chico? ¡Ay Dios! Mamá nunca me dijo nada – su expresión cambió a una aterrada.

\- ¡No, no, no! Finn, escúchame – lo calmó el ojiazul – Tú no tienes el gen, tranquilo.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso sólo tú puedes tenerlo? – rebatió y el castaño negó con la cabeza.

\- No me digas que ahora deseas tenerlo – se burló él.

\- ¿Qué? No, claro que no – arrugó el rostro con desagrado.

El castaño le dio un abrazo a su hermano y este lo recibió en sus brazos con cariño.

\- ¿Ahora entiendes porque estaba tan raro? – murmuró Kurt en cuanto se separaron.

\- Sí… - se rascó la nuca, mirando a su hermano como si en cualquier momento le brotaría una barriga de nueve meses – Aun no puedo creer que seré tío – soltó, mirando a todas partes – Esto es una locura… ¡Seré tío! – una enorme sonrisa le partió la cara en dos y Kurt vio cómo se ponía de pie, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, murmurando "seré tío" una y otra vez, saliendo del cuarto. El castaño cada vez se sentía mejor, mientras más personas se fueran enterando de su estado, más aliviado estaría.

-o-

Cuando llegó el lunes, y las clases acabaron, Kurt no pudo ver por ninguna parte a Blaine, y su moto tampoco estaba en el parqueadero. Le marcó al celular y esperó, golpeando con su pie rítmicamente sobre el suelo, cruzando sus brazos.

\- Hola cariño, estoy algo ocupado ¿pasó algo? – saludó, y el castaño podía oír ruido ambiente, como si estuviera en una tienda o algo similar.

\- No realmente, ¿dónde estás? – quiso saber.

\- En mi trabajo, y no quiero que me despidan en mi primer día por hablar por teléfono – se rió – Asique, hablamos luego, ¿sí?

\- Am, Blaine… - lo detuvo antes de finalizar la llamada - ¿Acaban de pedirte un latte? – dudó, luego sus ojos azules se ampliaron - ¿Estás trabajando en el Lima Bean?

\- Enserio tengo que cortar, cariño – desvió la pregunta – Mi jefe está mirándome muy molesto. ¡Adiós!

La llamada fue cortada y Kurt frunció el ceño, pensando en que la conversación del sábado no había servido para nada. Se subió a su carro, y luego de dar un par de vueltas vacilantes, se decidió por ir a cerciorarse de que Blaine decía la verdad. El hecho que consiguiera un trabajo, decía mucho de él y su nivel de compromiso con la situación, y si Kurt tuviera un listado de _pros_ y _contras_ , esto definitivamente iría destacado en el lado de los "pros". Por supuesto, el castaño no había hecho tal cosa. Aun.

El lugar estaba cálido en contraste con el clima frío del exterior, por lo que se dijo a si mismo que la idea de ir allí por algo caliente, resultaba bastante conveniente. Se formó en la fila y esperó, jugueteando con sus manos. Al llegar a la caja, sus ojos escanearon a un Blaine que no había visto jamás. Llevaba en uniforme del Lima Bean, con una gorra sobre su cabeza. Era adorable de ver y Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. Blaine en cambio, sin percatarse que era a Kurt a quien atendía, preguntó con voz monótona por la orden del castaño.

\- Hmm… ¿qué tal una leche chocolatada? – dijo, haciendo que el moreno levantara la cabeza en media fracción de segundo al oírlo – Y añade unas galletas, de aquellas azucaradas – continuó Kurt, disfrutando el momento.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – soltó casi en un susurro.

\- Am… pidiendo una leche caliente, ¿Y tú? – se burló el menor.

\- ¿Viniste a verme? – la patentada sonrisa de Blaine Anderson hizo su aparición, mientras se apoyaba en la caja registradora, para acercarse al castaño – Eso es lindo.

Kurt le entregó el dinero, haciéndole una seña, refiriéndose a la enorme fila a sus espaldas.

\- Será mejor que dejes de charlar con los clientes, o no terminarás tu primer día – comentó Kurt.

Blaine asintió, recibiendo el dinero de Kurt y entregándole el cambio. El castaño se deslizó hacia el lado, con una sonrisa, pasando muy cerca de Blaine, logrando que éste lo siguiera con la mirada.

El ojiazul se sentó relativamente cerca de Blaine, bebió con toda la calma que le fue posible de su vaso, mirando de vez en cuando al moreno trabajar. Dentro de él, tenía la sensación de estar jugando con fuego, y quiso, una vez más, culpar a las hormonas de sus reacciones tan impulsivas. Últimamente se le hacía muy difícil contenerse delante del moreno y eso no le gustaba, pero tampoco hacía gran cosa para evitarlo. Lo cierto era que aunque se lo negara a sí mismo, el chico producía un efecto poderoso en él, lograba nublarle el juicio y sacar un lado desconocido para Kurt hasta ese entonces, una faceta en la que podía ser atrevido y sexi, arriesgarse a todo sólo por complacer sus deseos.

El castaño vio que Blaine aprovechaba que la fila había desaparecido, para hacerle un gesto a su compañero de trabajo, diciéndole algo en voz baja. Luego lo observó salir de atrás del mesón y caminar hacia él. Kurt compuso su mejor cara.

\- Hola, de nuevo – saludó, sentándose frente al menor – Mi jefe salió por un momento, asique puedo tomarme cinco minutos.

\- No tenías que hacerlo – Kurt jugueteó con el vaso ahora vacío, en sus manos – En realidad, sólo quería algo caliente y… confirmar si realmente estás tan loco como dices… Y ya veo que sí – el castaño negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

\- Soy un hombre de palabra – comentó y Kurt alzó una ceja – Bueno, tal vez no, pero esto es distinto… Es importante.

\- Y yo te dije que no era necesario – insistió el ojiazul.

\- Lo sé, pero yo decidí no escucharte – respondió con convicción.

\- Si acabas por reprobar el curso… No podré dormir por las noches – se quejó de vuelta.

\- De todos modos no podrás dormir cuando el niño nazca – bromeó – No será la gran cosa si repruebo.

\- No, Blaine… Estás en tu último año y tienes todo un futuro por delante – el tono de voz del menor se volvió serio - ¿No piensas ir a una universidad? ¿Hacer algo para ti? ¿Qué te dé para vivir?

\- Creo que si respondo a eso, voy a tenerte sobre mí, cada día, cantándome un sermón de dos horas – se burló.

\- Te encantaría escucharme cantar… - bromeó de vuelta.

\- Estos días… has estado particularmente diferente – comentó Blaine – Me gusta verte sonreír así, y ser tan caliente – susurró, sonrojando a Kurt hasta las orejas.

\- ¿Te parece? – fingió inocencia.

\- Oh, mierda… Mi jefe regresó – se interrumpió, mirando hacia el mesón – Será mejor que regrese.

\- Okay, de todos modos ya tenía que irme – añadió Kurt, poniéndose de pie. Blaine aprovechó para besar su mejilla y salir casi corriendo a su lugar de trabajo.

Una pequeña vocecita en la cabeza del castaño, le dijo que estaba disfrutando demasiado aquellas muestras de cariño del moreno, pero Kurt la acalló. Además, se trataba de Blaine y era imposible imaginar un futuro con alguien como él. ¿Cierto?

* * *

 _ **Tan... taan...! Las cosas se están moviendo entre esos dos...**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por sus reviews y nos leemos el prox. martes.**_

 _ **Besos!**_

 _ **XOXO**_


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

* * *

\- Papá, estoy seguro que no es necesario hacer esto aún – insistió Kurt, caminando en compañía de Burt, hacia la entrada de McKinley High – Todavía falta un poco para que se note y… No quiero a toda la escuela hablando de mí.

\- Como tu padre, yo sé lo que es mejor para ti – respondió el mayor, dándole una mirada que no dejaba lugar a discusiones – No quiero que te ocurra algo y cometan una imprudencia por no saber lo de tu… embarazo – susurró la última palabra, para que solamente su hijo pudiera escucharla.

\- Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero… Sólo, esperemos un poco más, ¿sí? – rogó el ojiazul, sin embargo Burt no detuvo su andar.

\- Ya estoy aquí, y no voy a perder la mañana por nada – se quejó, acomodándose la gorra sobre la cabeza.

El castaño soltó un suspiro, cargado de frustración. Se sentía en un cuarto cerrado, al que le entraba agua, dejándolo poco a poco sin lugar para respirar, terminando por ahogarlo en cualquier momento. Si bien, lograba pasar desapercibido en la escuela y no ser acosado por los brabucones, como algunos de sus amigos más desafortunados del Glee; un rumor como el embarazo indudablemente lograría captar la atención de aquellos que rechazan bajo cualquier motivo lo que es diferente. No deseaba ser el foco de las burlas y las humillaciones, y decirle a los maestros, incluyendo al director, acerca de su embarazo, era posicionarlo bajo el reflector principal.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, pero las reprimió, porque estaba harto de llorar por cualquier cosa. Al pasar por los corredores del instituto, unos ojos mieles lo saludaron, cambiando de la alegría a la preocupación en un segundo, al ver a Kurt junto con su padre; y tal vez Blaine no conociera formalmente al progenitor del castaño, pero la habitación del menor estaba llena de fotografías con él y una mujer de ojos azules, como los de Kurt.

El chico le hizo un gesto para preguntar que ocurría, pero en respuesta sólo recibió una negativa, que Blaine interpretó como que nada grave pasaba, por lo que se relajó.

La conversación con el director Figgins fue incómoda, Kurt no fue capaz de levantar la mirada de sus manos enlazadas sobre su regazo, dejando a su padre dar todas las explicaciones necesarias. Lo único que deseaba era salir de allí y que alguien lo abrazara; y por alguien, se refería a Blaine. Mordió su labio, inquieto, y retorció sus dedos, escuchando como su padre se sumía en una extensa y detallada descripción de lo que era el "gen portador", mientras Figgins afirmaba en comprensión. Se estipuló que cada vez que Kurt tuviera que ir con el médico, podría hacerlo sin ningún problema, pero debía ser su padre quien fuera por él a la escuela. Además, se pondría en conocimiento de todo el cuerpo docente, para que lo tuvieran en consideración con los exámenes y cualquier emergencia que se presentara. Kurt quiso enterrarse en un agujero y no salir jamás. Sabía lo chismosos que podían llegar a ser algunos profesores; trayéndole los problemas que ya se temía el castaño.

Una vez acabada la conversación y aclarados los puntos y condiciones; Kurt y su padre salieron del despacho del director. Burt tomó a su hijo por los hombros con delicadeza, leyendo la angustia en el rostro de su hijo.

\- Hey, Kurt – lo obligó a que lo mirara a la cara – Si necesitas cualquier cosa, o si alguien se mete contigo… Debes decírmelo, o a cualquiera de tus maestros – advirtió.

\- Estoy jodido – susurró, conteniendo las lágrimas que volvían a aparecer en sus ojos.

\- No, eso no es cierto – lo consoló el mayor – Cuentas con todos aquí, y por favor, no intentes callarte si alguien hace algo contra ti, con la excusa de no darme más problemas – Kurt desvió la mirada, pero Burt lo forzó a que volviera a mirarlo – Lo único que realmente podría matarme, es que algo te pasara y yo no hice nada para evitarlo.

Kurt comprimió el rostro en una mueca, debido al llanto, lanzándose a los brazos de su padre, en mitad del pasillo. Este lo envolvió con cariño y le palmeó la espalda.

\- Todo va a estar bien – añadió, para luego besar a su hijo en la cabeza – Ahora, ve a clases.

\- Okay… - murmuró, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Kurt quedó sólo en el pasillo, pues la primera hora ya había iniciado hacía bastante, por lo que caminó con pies de plomo hacia su taquilla, borrando los restos de su tristeza con un pañuelo descartable.

\- ¿Problemas? – preguntó una voz a su lado. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los avellana de Blaine y como en un gesto mecánico, se lanzó a abrazarlo, sorprendiendo al moreno, quien torpemente lo recibió, para luego, con más confianza, devolverle el abrazo.

\- Mi padre habló con Figgins… - lloriqueó en su oído – Todos los maestros se enterarán… y es cuestión de tiempo para que lo sepa toda la escuela también.

\- Cariño, tarde o temprano se tendrían que enterar – respondió el mayor, mirándolo a los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto - ¿Qué más da?

\- Tu no lo entiendes… - el castaño se separó de los brazos del moreno y cerró su casillero con un golpe seco – Yo… yo no puedo soportar que todo el mundo me mire… que estén comentando cada vez que yo camine por los pasillos, porque tenga una panza enorme… No puedo – negó con la cabeza, angustiado.

\- Kurt, no hay manera de evitar que la verdad se sepa… - trató de hacerlo reflexionar – No podrás impedir que tu vientre crezca, ni ocultarlo eternamente.

\- Es fácil para ti que no tienes que cargar con todo esto – escupió ente dientes – A ti no te dirán nada, ni te mirarán como un fenómeno de circo – Kurt ocultó su rostro en sus manos y lloró aún más. De improviso, sostuvo su bolso y corrió hacia el baño más cercano. Blaine lo siguió, gritando su nombre.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? – lo increpó cuando lo alcanzó en el servicio de chicos - ¿Vas a mantener esta farsa por siempre? – Kurt lo miró dolido, apoyándose sobre uno de los lavamanos.

\- ¡Ese es mi problema! – vociferó, perdiendo un poco la calma - ¡No te metas!

\- ¡No me pidas que no me meta! – rebatió - ¡Yo soy el padre de ese niño!

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – chilló el menor, agitando sus manos - ¡Es mío! ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez!

\- ¿Es que no te cansas de mentir? – el castaño alzó su barbilla, orgulloso – Una mentira, tras otra… Lo único que lograrás es que te estalle en la cara – le advirtió, acercándose a él.

\- No tienes idea de cómo me siento, ni de todo lo que tengo que soportar – habló, con ira contenida – No sabes nada de nada ¡Así que no pretendas ser el adulto en todo esto!

\- ¿Por qué no lo asumes de una maldita vez? – volvió a gritar Blaine – Sabes que voy a ayudarte con el bebé, y que no vas a estar sólo… ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Alejar a todo el mundo?

\- Lo único que quiero es que dejes de entrometerte en mi embarazo y que me dejes en paz – bufó, resoplando por la nariz. Sus ojos azules llameaban de furia, pero se expandieron al ver la silueta de Puckerman entrando en el baño.

\- ¿Qué mierda acabas de decir? – dijo Noah, completamente descolocado.

\- Puck… - susurró Kurt, perdiendo todos los colores del rostro y el aire de sus pulmones.

\- Repite lo que dijiste – ordenó, caminando hacia el castaño, mientras Blaine se hacía a un lado - ¿Embarazo? Dijiste que… ¿estás embarazado?

\- Yo… sí… - el menor comprimió el rostro por el llanto y nuevas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Y por qué es que el idiota de Anderson lo sabe, y no yo? – lo increpó. Blaine frunció el ceño ante aquella despectiva forma de referirse a él – Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo… y no me dices nada.

\- Yo… no podía… - el castaño se acercó, con expresión suplicante al chico del mohicano, poniendo las manos sobre su pecho, pero éste se alejó molesto.

\- No puedo creerlo – dijo negando - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que enterarme así? ¿Eh, Kurt?

\- Es algo complicado, y nadie lo sabía – comenzó a excusarse, de forma débil – Perdón, sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero…

\- Pero no lo hiciste – la voz dolida del mayor, golpeó a Kurt – ¿Al menos me dirás quién te preñó?

\- Puck, por favor… - susurró ofendido.

\- ¿Es el imbécil de Sebastian? – preguntó, mirándolo envenenado - ¿Él es el padre?

\- Eso no es lo que importa ahora – el castaño bajó la mirada, avergonzado, sintiendo los ojos de Blaine sobre su nuca, taladrándole.

\- Hmm… claro – Puckerman negó con la cabeza una vez más – El hecho es que no me dijiste nada.

\- No es como si fuera algo que anduviera gritando por todas partes, Puck… - continuó justificándose ante la mirada dolida del pelinegro – Por eso no te dije nada… Lo siento.

\- Pues, que bueno que lo sientas… Porque hasta ayer creí ser tu mejor amigo… - declaró molesto – Ahora veo que no es así – a grandes zancadas comenzó a salir de los servicios.

\- Noah… ¡Noah! – vociferó el menor, pero el judío no se detuvo - ¡Maldita sea! – bufó el castaño, golpeando con su puño el lavamanos.

\- ¿Por qué sigues con eso, Kurt? ¿Cuándo será el puto día en que digas la verdad? – esta vez, Blaine dejó salir su rabia - ¡Ya estoy harto de que me dejes de lado en todo! ¡Tuviste sexo conmigo en la fiesta! ¿Y qué? Eres humano, todo el mundo la caga en algún momento de su vida, pero lo importante es que afrontes la realidad, no que escondas la basura bajo la alfombra… - Kurt lo miró con sus ojos abiertos de par en par – Cuando el resto salga a la luz, el único que se joderá, serás tú… por mentir tanto.

\- Blaine, no tienes derecho de tratarme así – susurró, sabiendo que el moreno tenía razón.

\- Bien, lo siento… Pero detesto a la gente hipócrita – declaró, e imitando a Puckerman, salió de los servicios.

Un enorme sollozo abordó al menor, haciendo que se resbalara lentamente hasta el suelo, con pequeños espasmos.

-o-

Aquella semana fue horrible, Blaine no apareció ni se le acercó en ningún momento. Puckerman, por su parte, lo ignoró durante las clases cambiándose de lugar, para evitar a toda costa dirigirle la palabra al castaño. Kurt lloró como nunca, cada tarde, en cada receso y cada noche antes de irse a dormir. Temía que tanta angustia y tristeza le hiciera mal al bebé que ya estaba cumpliendo casi tres meses. Y, arriesgándose a estar involucrándose sentimentalmente, extrañaba las visitas nocturnas de Blaine, ver su sonrisa arrogante y sus ojos de cachorro, añoraba el olor varonil de su perfume y el calor de sus abrazos, deseaba con locura sentir la suavidad de sus labios una vez más, aunque fuera con un beso robado.

El fin de semana, estaba llorando nuevamente. Finn entró a su cuarto, encontrándose con una escena que lo enterneció hasta la médula, y lo entristeció al mismo tiempo. Su hermano estaba sentado en el suelo, sosteniendo un par de pantalones rojos contra su pecho, lloriqueando como un niño pequeño a quien se le cae el helado cuando acaba de comprarlo; Kurt estaba rodeado del resto de su ropa, tirada por todas partes, como si hubiera luchado con su armario.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Qué sucede? – Finn se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del menor, quien sorbió su llanto, avergonzado de ser capturado en plena rabieta.

\- Nada… - masculló.

\- ¿Y por qué estás en el suelo? – el más alto lo ayudó a ponerse de pie - ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ropa?

\- Creo… creo que se empequeñeció en la secadora… - dijo con un hilo de voz, y sus ojos se empañaron nuevamente – No logré cerrar ninguno de mis pantalones – confesó – Ni uno sólo…

\- ¿Es eso? – dudó en reírse, porque realmente veía angustiado al chico – Supongo que eso es algo normal y que iba a pasar… Además, tus pantalones no son normales – comentó, tomando el que aún mantenía el menor entre sus manos – Nadie puede entrar en esto – trató de pasar su brazo, a través de la tela que formaba la pierna y con dificultad, llegó al otro lado - ¿Lo ves? Sólo Dios sabe cómo le haces para no morir asfixiado con estas cosas – Kurt soltó una risita y Finn lo imitó.

\- Tal vez deba comprar algunos pantalones más elásticos – concluyó, comenzando a recoger la ropa esparcida por doquier.

Finn lo ayudó y le dijo que si quería, podría acompañarlo. Kurt lo agradeció profundamente, pues odiaría ir solo.

Salir con su hermano, era algo que muy pocas veces ocurría. La última vez que había ido al centro comercial, fue en las vísperas de navidad, pues Finn le pidió ayuda con el regalo de su madre. Él, encantado le ayudó, haciendo un excelente trabajo en elegirlo, pues nadie pudo borrar la sonrisa de Carole al abrir su obsequio. Las tiendas fueron un martirio para Kurt, quien por costumbre elegía pantalones ajustados, consiguiendo un resultado similar al de aquella mañana en que nada le quedaba bien. Finn lo obligó a probarse algo un poco fuera de su estilo, pero que lucían realmente cómodos.

\- Decidir entre comodidad y estilo… - Kurt negó con la cabeza – Esto es muy difícil para mí.

Finn rió y le dio un empujoncito hacia el probador. Para su buena suerte, la prenda mejoraba bastante al estar puesta, y cerraba a la perfección sobre el pequeño bulto en su vientre. Combinó aquel pantalón en su mente con las camisas que tenía en casa, y se animó, diciéndose a sí mismo que él lo haría funcionar.

Al llegar a casa, agradeció el tiempo que dedicó su hermano a ayudarle, sabiendo que no era algo fácil para el mayor.

\- Cuentas conmigo, para lo que necesites – le aseguró con una sonrisa de lado.

Se tomó la tarde para dividir en dos su armario, separando la ropa que no le quedaba bien, de la que acaba de comprar. También se dio a la tarea de probarse las camisas más ajustadas, añadiéndolas al lado reservado para después del parto, suponiendo que mantuviera su talla luego de eso. Una vez organizado aquello, se sintió más tranquilo. La ropa era un factor muy importante para el castaño, era su manera de expresar quien era y no deseaba que el embarazo le quitara su identidad.

Pasó aquella tarde sumido en un libro que había adquirido al pasar por su librería favorita, antes de volver a casa ese día de compras. Sus ojos recorrían las páginas, mientras que su mente recreaba las palabras, transformándolas en una imagen nítida en su cabeza. Se encontraba realmente concentrado, cuando un ruido familiar le aceleró el pulso. Estaba seguro que era alguien trepándose al árbol junto a su ventana, y si eso era así, sólo podría tratarse de una persona en el mundo. Blaine.

La ventana fue golpeada suavemente por sus nudillos, debido a que Kurt, como nunca antes había hecho, le echó el seguro. Con las emociones a flor de piel, descorrió las cortinas, encontrándose con aquellos ojos que tanta falta le habían hecho. Abrió rápidamente, dejándolo entrar, esperando a su lado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – susurró el castaño – Creí que me odiabas.

\- No te odio – respondió, mirando a Kurt a los ojos, demostrando su sinceridad – Sólo… estoy cabreado, eso es todo – lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cama, para que se sentaran, y el castaño se dejó guiar.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué has venido? – quiso saber el menor, retomando su posición anterior, sobre el acolchado.

\- Porque quería verte… - confesó – Además, sé que tú también me extrañas – añadió con su patentada sonrisa, sacando otra en Kurt.

\- Tal vez… - no logró contener.

\- ¿Qué harás cuando el bebé nazca? – Blaine miró intensamente al menor – Tu padre querrá saber quién es el padre… Y no podrás decirle más que es de tu _ex_ , porque lo rizos negros te delatarán – se burló.

\- Blaine, realmente no quiero hablar de eso – pidió el castaño, cerrando los ojos en un suspiro.

\- De acuerdo, pero piénsalo – sugirió.

Guardaron silencio un rato, entonces Blaine miró a Kurt como si quisiera decirle algo sin usar palabras.

\- ¿Qué? – el ojiazul dijo, conteniendo la risa.

\- ¿Puedo…? – le dio una mirada a su vientre que comenzaba a notarse. El castaño sonrió y con las mejillas sonrojadas, asintió. Blaine dejó ver una sonrisa como niño en la mañana de navidad.

Se acomodó, apoyando su oído sobre el ombligo del menor y posicionó una mano sobre el vientre. Kurt contuvo las ganas de reír por la situación tan extraña e íntima.

\- Hola… - comenzó a hablar en susurros – Bebé, yo soy tu otro papi… - Kurt rodó los ojos y Blaine se volteó sólo para verlo con una sonrisa, regresando a su posición luego – Y quiero que sepas que, aunque tu papá no quiera, yo siempre voy a estar aquí… contigo… - las palabras del moreno cristalizaron rápidamente los ojos azules del chico – Voy a luchar contra el mundo entero si es necesario… Y voy a amarte, siempre… Podrás contar conmigo, cada vez que me necesites… Y nunca voy a dejarte sólo, a ninguno de los dos – Kurt sintió que las lágrimas le calentaban las mejillas y agradecía que Blaine no pudiera verlo.

Se secó la humedad del rostro y mantuvo la respiración serena para que no se percatara de su estado anímico. Pero Blaine estaba lleno de sorpresas, y como si nada, se levantó un poco y lo oyó cantar.

 _"If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea (Si alguna vez te encuentras en medio del mar)_

 _I'll sail the world to find you" (Voy a navegar el mundo para encontrarte)_

Kurt no podía creer lo que oía.

 _"If you ever find yourself lost in the dark (Si alguna vez te encuentras perdido en la oscuridad)_

 _and you can't see (y no puedes ver)_

 _I'll be the light to guide you" (Voy a ser la luz que te guiará)_

La profunda voz de Blaine, resonó en la cabeza del castaño, hechizándolo por completo. Era hermosa y no sabía por qué no lo había oído cantar antes.

 _"You can count on me like one two three, (Tú puedes contar conmigo como un, dos, tres)_

 _I'll be there (Voy a estar allí)_

 _And I know when I need it (Y sé que cuando lo necesite)_

 _I can count on you like four three two, (Puedo contar contigo como cuatro, tres, dos)_

 _You'll be there (Vas a estar allí)_

 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do" (Porque eso se supone que hacen los amigos)_

El ojiazul sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, ante las palabras que salían de la boca del moreno, sintiendo cada una de ellas como una promesa silenciosa. Sus ojos se encontraron, pero él no dejó de cantar.

 _"If you tossin' and you're turnin' (Si estás dando vueltas y estás girando)_

 _and you just can't fall asleep (Y sólo no puedes conciliar el sueño)_

 _I'll sing a song… Beside you" (Voy a cantar una canción a tu lado)_

Blaine posó su mano, acariciando el vientre de Kurt.

 _"And if you ever forget (Y si alguna vez olvidas)_

 _how much you really mean to me (lo mucho que significas para mi)_

 _Everyday I will… Remind you" (Todos los días te lo recordaré)_

Kurt fue sobrecogido por la ternura del gesto del moreno, quien jamás había mostrado ser de ese estilo. Estaba sintiendo mariposas donde no debía, y sus sentimientos gritaban por salir, cuando no podían. El corazón dentro de su pecho estaba tan hinchado que no cabía, y las lágrimas no tenían ningún freno, sólo caían en silencio.

 _You'll always have my shoulder when you cry (Siempre tendrás mi hombro cuando llores)_

 _I'll never let go, never say good bye (Yo nunca te dejaré ir, nunca te diré adiós)_

Los ojos de Blaine lo miraron nuevamente, como si aquella frase se la estuviera cantando a él.

 _You know you can count on me like one, two, three (Sabes que puedes contar conmigo como un, dos tres)_

 _I'll be there (Voy a estar allí)_

 _And I know when I need it (Y sé que cuando lo necesite)_

 _I can count on you like four, three, two (Puedo contar contigo como cuatro, tres, dos)_

 _And you'll be there (Vas estar allí)_

 _'Cause that's what riends are suppose to do (Porque eso se supone que hacen los amigos)_

Se acercó aún más al vientre del castaño, cantando la última frase en un susurro.

 _You can count on me, (Puedes contar conmigo)_

 _'cause I can count on you (Porque yo cuento contigo)_

El moreno depositó un dulce beso sobre el estómago del menor, para luego mirarlo a los ojos. Kurt no quería imaginar cómo se veía en ese momento, pues de seguro su nariz estaba enrojecida al igual que sus ojos, haciéndolo ver como si hubiera cogido una gripe. Aun así, se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar decentemente.

\- Eso fue muy bello – murmuró, sintiendo su voz ajena.

\- Yo… sólo escuché esa canción en el trabajo el otro día y… - se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza, sintiendo la ola de vergüenza llegar a él – Pensé en ti… en el bebé, quiero decir – se corrigió.

\- Gracias… - Kurt tomó su mano, que aún estaba sobre su vientre – Tú… eres una caja de sorpresa – se rió el menor – A pesar de mi negativa, jamás dejas de insistir… Eres persistente.

\- Tomaré eso como un cumplido – se rió de vuelta el moreno.

Otro silencio extraño se apoderó de la habitación.

\- Desearía que las cosas fueran más simples – comentó de pronto el menor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – quiso saber Blaine.

\- A todo esto… - intentó explicarse – Ya mucha gente se está enterando de mi embarazo, pero aún faltan mis amigos del Glee, y el resto de la escuela… Y no sé cómo enfrentarlo – negó con la cabeza - ¿Crees que no se harán la maldita pregunta de quién es el padre de este bebé?

\- Deberíamos mostrarnos más juntos – soltó de improviso el moreno.

\- ¿Qué? – Kurt sopesó sus palabras, considerando sus limitadas opciones.

\- Mira, cariño – Blaine se sentó bien en la cama, mirándolo con determinación – Ese bebé va a necesitar un padre… además de ti… - aclaró – Y sabes perfectamente que yo puedo hacerlo.

\- Es una locura – respondió el castaño – Nunca hemos cruzado más que un par de palabras en el instituto, al menos en presencia de los demás…

\- Podemos intentarlo… - susurró el moreno - Digo, podemos empezar a hablar más en la escuela, sentarnos juntos en el almuerzo… Y todas esas mierdas cursis que a la gente le gusta ver… Tal vez así no sea tan difícil para ti, contarles la verdad luego.

\- Como… ¿novios? – se aventuró a preguntar.

\- No, cariño… - lo frenó el mayor – Eres sexi como el infierno, pero a mí no me van las formalidades… Yo no tengo novios – la mirada de Blaine confirmaba que hablaba en serio, y por alguna extraña razón, el corazón de Kurt se comprimió tristemente en su pecho.

\- Claro, tienes razón… Yo, sólo quería aclararlo, es todo – desvió el tema.

\- Entonces… ¿qué opinas? – el moreno retomó la pregunta anterior.

\- No lo sé… Tal vez funcione – fingió una media sonrisa y eso bastó para tener una perfecta vista de la dentadura completa de Blaine.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó, y como hace días no hacía, lo besó.

Fue sólo una breve fracción de minuto, algo presuroso, pero a Kurt le temblaron hasta las rodillas.

\- Eso no quita que continúe molesto contigo, cariño – sonrió arrogantemente.

\- Blaine… - Kurt se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía curiosidad, pero a la vez temor de preguntar - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- ¿Además de esa? – se burló, recostándose con total propiedad en la cama – Lánzala.

\- ¿Por qué estuviste en una correccional? – soltó, conteniendo el aliento, temiendo la reacción del moreno.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – volvió a sentarse, ahora interesado en la curiosidad del castaño.

\- Bueno, me gustaría saber qué tipo de persona es la que está frente a mí – trató de sonar sincero, pues se le hacía demasiado fuerte decirle que temía haberse involucrado con un delincuente, y no podía quitarse eso de la cabeza.

\- Si lo que quieres saber es si maté a alguien… - comenzó a decir, crispando la piel de Kurt – Puedes respirar tranquilo, no es así.

\- Oh, no… no me malinterpretes – quiso salirse por la tangente.

\- En realidad es una historia simple… - continuó, manteniendo su humor – Pero, no voy a contártela… Al menos, no hoy.

\- Okay – el castaño no sabe si estar agradecido o molesto, pues no se sentía seguro de querer oír los motivos reales que lo llevaron a pasar un año en una correccional.

-o-

Tal como habían acordado, Kurt y Blaine comenzaron a pasearse juntos por la escuela, con la clara intención de ser vistos, sin llegar al contacto físico, más bien, como una pareja que empieza por cortejarse, para luego terminar ennoviándose. Blaine se ofrecía a llevar su bolso o la bandeja en la cafetería; lo acompañaba a sus clases y caminaban juntos al parqueadero, donde Blaine se aseguraba que el castaño se subiera a su carro, para luego él marcharse a cumplir con su trabajo de medio tiempo en Lima Bean. Inevitablemente, aquel cambio de actitud, despertó la curiosidad de sus amigos del club Glee, quienes no se contuvieron de interrogar al menor como si del FBI se tratara.

Sus amigas principalmente le recordaron que Blaine era el mismo chico con el que había bailado en la fiesta de principio de curso, a lo que Kurt le atribuyó el hecho de que ahora estuvieran "juntos", argumentando que ahora que estaba soltero, podía tener amigos, incluso si se trataba de alguien como el moreno.

\- Siento que tu manzana es mucho más dulce que la mía – alegó Kurt, tentado de hacer un puchero en medio de la cafetería.

\- Eres un niño – se quejó Blaine, tomando su fruta, y frotándola contra su camiseta de algodón, hasta que esta brilló – Ten – se la ofreció al menor. Éste la recibió satisfecho, dando una mordida con un gesto de placer que hizo reír al moreno – Vamos, sólo es una manzana.

\- No sabes lo que es un "antojo" – le rebatió el castaño – Siento que si no puedo comer algo que deseo, literalmente, moriré – lo miró serio, enfatizando sus palabras.

\- Okay, mientras esté dentro de mis capacidades, intentaré que no mueras por falta de comida – se rió.

\- Gracias – sonrió, para luego dar otra gran mordida a la fruta.

\- ¿Has logrado hablar con Puck? – quiso saber el mayor. Kurt negó, entristeciendo su semblante, pues llevaba alrededor de dos semanas haciéndole la ley del hielo, evitándolo e ignorándolo totalmente.

\- Tal vez jamás vuelva a dirigirme la palabra – comentó con pena.

\- No puede estar encabronado toda la vida – le aseguró – Yo soy el más afectado con esto, y aquí estamos… - le tomó la mano libre por sobre la mesa – Quizás sólo debas ser tú quien se acerque a hablarle…

\- Lo intentaré – prometió el ojiazul, terminando la manzana en tiempo record.

Kurt recordó la difícil semana que se presentaría, con los exámenes finales y un montón de tarea… Por lo que Noah estaría realmente hecho un lío con todo aquello. Si el castaño le ofreciera un poco de ayuda, seguramente menguaría su molestia, y podrían hablar como antes. Una media sonrisa decoró el rostro del menor y Blaine no pudo resistirse a besarlo en la comisura de los labios. Allí, en la cafetería.

* * *

 _ **Martes de actualización y aquí estoy, cumpliendo... Quiero agradecer a Georgi G, por sus palabras, y comentar siempre... Gracias querida!**_

 _ **También, mis más sinceras gracias a Rose1404 que lee mi historia del otro lado del mundo... Merci beaucoup! Y a AndersonHummelovers... Los amo a todos, incluso a mis lectores fantasma que no comentan, pero yo sé que están por ahi, jejeje...**_

 _ **Besos!**_

 _ **XOXO**_


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Hola... Lo sé... No es jueves... Pero estuve en una dimensión paralela donde creí que ayer era miércoles y... Bueno, soy una persona que vive al margen del tiempo-espacio... A fuerza sé que estamos en 2018 :D**_

 _ **Pero los compenso con este capítulo que está... Para morirse... Y para recordarles porqué este fic es "Rated M"...**_

 _ **So... Enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 12_**

 _Su cuerpo estaba encendido en fuego, sintiendo cada sensación como nueva, electrificando todos los puntos nerviosos de su piel. Sus bocas chocaban juntas con pasión, deslizándose entre ellas, húmedas, demandantes… exigiendo más del otro, deseándose locamente. Los gemidos resonaban por la habitación en penumbra, volviendo el ambiente erótico y excitante, mientras que los dos chicos sobre la cama, recorrían cada centímetro del otro, ocultos bajo las sabanas, como dos amantes ocasionales que se juntan sólo para unir sus cuerpos, desesperados por sentirse piel a piel. Kurt se retorcía bajo el cuerpo duro y masculino de Blaine, susurrando cosas sin ton ni son, disfrutando las embestidas potentes y sin pausa. Gimió fuerte, siendo incapaz de ocultar el placer en el cual estaba envuelto. Sus manos arrugaron las sabanas, en tanto el castaño se deshacía bajo las caricias del mayor. Estaba tan excitado, que podía ver como rápidamente se acercaba al clímax. Sin embargo, no quería que aquella maravilla acabara aún, por el contrario, deseaba seguir sintiendo el impacto de las caderas del moreno, sus respiraciones irregulares sobre el cuello y sus dulces labios lamiendo el hueso de su clavícula. Podría pasar horas sumido en esa intensa nebulosa de placer. Las manos grandes y varoniles de Blaine envolvieron su miembro, bombeando su venida, dejándolo sin aliento, rendido y profundamente satisfecho, como si hubiera tocado el cielo y regresado._

\- ¡Blaine! – gimió, abriendo los ojos, con la respiración agitada. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose sólo. Estaba en su cuarto, el reloj indicaba que apenas eran las seis de la mañana – Oh, santo cielo… - siseó al sentir la caliente humedad en sus pantalones. Había tenido un potente, y muy real, sueño húmedo con Blaine, y ahora tendría que cambiarse la ropa interior.

Se levantó con desgana, sintiendo aun las manos del moreno sobre su cuerpo y sus labios en su boca. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no experimentaba algo así. Tal vez cuando su noviazgo con Sebastian comenzó a subir de tono y se masturbaba antes de irse a dormir, hablando por teléfono con su ex… Pero esto… esto era diferente, porque se había corrido gloriosamente, sin siquiera llegar a tocarse, sólo con la imagen de Blaine en un sueño. Era una locura.

\- Maldición – masculló, al notar que, a pesar de su pequeño accidente, volvía a estar duro, con los vestigios del sueño vívido que no podía dejar de ver en su cabeza. Sin poder detenerse a pensar mucho en ello, decidió continuar el juego con su mano, dándose placer para luego dormirse una hora más.

No tuvo que esforzarse mucho en ello, pues su cuerpo recordaba las caricias de su ensoñación, lo que le facilitó la tarea en gran manera. No sabía que le ocurría con Blaine, ni qué clase de hechizo había puesto sobre él el moreno, para que no pudiera quitárselo de la cabeza. Su corrida fue tan abundante como la primera, lo cual sorprendió al menor. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer el amor con nadie, por lo que le atribuyó su percance a ese hecho.

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Ya levántate! – Finn apareció por su puerta, una hora después, vociferando y descorriendo las cortinas – Llegarás tarde al instituto.

\- ¡Argh! – el aludido se volteó en su cama, quedando boca abajo, tratando forzosamente de mantener sus ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Arriba! – insistió el más alto, meciéndolo con energía, pero no demasiada.

\- Te odio, Finn… - graznó, con voz adormilada.

\- Ya me lo agradecerás – se rió el mayor.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, Blaine estaba esperando por él. Finn le susurró que no se fiara de ese tipo, pero Kurt le aseguró que era una buena persona, al menos con él.

Blaine se acercó al castaño, con su sonrisa arrogante.

\- ¿Has convertido a Hudson en tu escolta, o algo por el estilo? – bromeó, una vez que el mencionado chico se alejara.

\- Es mi hermano, ¿qué esperabas? – el corazón en su pecho latía desbocado, recordando al moreno sobre sí, embistiéndolo sin piedad. Sintió la cara arder y le fue imposible disimular su reacción.

\- Hmmm… - Blaine tarareó, acercándose aún más a él – Tienes una mirada extraña esta mañana, ¿te ha pasado algo?

\- No, nada, ¿por qué lo dices? – se apresuró en decir, retorciendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

\- No lo sé, pero si no te conociera, creería que acabas de follar – los ojos azules del chico se expandieron, ruborizándose hasta las orejas.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – negó, agitando sus manos, con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Sólo decía – finalizó, manteniendo su mirada escrutadora sobre el ojiazul.

Kurt deseaba poder abanicarse, para apagar el calor de su rostro, pero temía delatarse si lo hacía. El moreno posó un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios y el castaño se maldijo por no ser capaz de sostenerlo con ambas manos y plantarle un beso como corresponde.

Caminaron hacia el interior de la escuela, muy juntos, como si no pudieran estar separados el uno del otro.

Las clases fueron una tortura para el castaño, quien se distrajo demasiado fácil, recordando su sueño; aquel fascinante reflejo de sus más íntimos deseos, y que le produjo una erección que tuvo que ocultar tras su bolso, para no ser descubierto. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba follar, se dijo a sí mismo.

Al salir de la primera clase, chocó de frente con Puckerman, quien casi lo lanza al suelo, pero en un rápido movimiento, logró sostenerlo.

\- Mierda, lo siento – se disculpó - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, no fue nada – Kurt se revisó con la mirada, para chequear que todo estuviera en orden.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – insistió, comprimiendo el corazón del castaño.

\- Lo estoy – aseguró, mirando esperanzado a su mejor amigo.

\- Okay, entonces… - Noah hizo el ademán de marcharse, pero Kurt lo sostuvo con ambas manos de su brazo.

\- ¡Espera! – rogó – Noah, por favor… - los ojos azules hicieron mella en el mayor, ablandando sus emociones – No puedo seguir sin hablarte, te necesito y te extraño muchísimo…

\- Kurt, yo… - Puck dudó entre zafarse y seguir caminando, o escuchar a su "amigo".

\- Por favor, por favor… Sólo, no me odies… - insistió el menor – Eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que sigas molesto conmigo… Realmente lo siento, y voy a compensarte por eso.

\- ¿Tú?... Y ¿cómo? – dudó Puck, abierto a negociar.

\- Te ayudaré con los exámenes finales… Responderé todo por ti si es necesario – prometió.

\- Es una oferta tentadora, pero los maestros siempre reconocen tu letra – se quejó, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Estudiaremos, te daré las clases particulares que te prometí, lo juro – ofreció, con su mejor sonrisa. Puck era débil cuando del castaño se trataba.

En su cabeza Kurt no era como los demás chicos, y si bien, no era tampoco una chica, se sentía como una, pero sin toda la complicación de los sentimientos y dramas típicos de las mujeres. Sus ojos lo cautivaban y desde hace un tiempo que sentía que el estómago se le torcía cuando veía a Kurt sonreír sólo para él, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Aunque le había dolido sinceramente la mentira del menor, no podía enojarse con él.

\- De acuerdo, Hummel – respondió, sacando una pequeña celebración del castaño – Pero, tendrás que tenerme una buena cantidad de comida.

\- Cuenta con ello – decretó el menor, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

\- Y… - añadió Noah – Me dirás que relación tienes con Anderson – la sonrisa de Kurt decayó notoriamente – Porque no soy ciego Kurt, y los he visto muy juntos estos días.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que será mejor hablar de eso en mi casa – sugirió, guiñándole un ojo al mayor, para luego besar su mejilla y echar a andar hacia la cafetería - ¡Muero de hambre! – se quejó, y Puck rió, siguiéndole, como siempre.

Cinco metros más allá, un ceñudo Blaine miraba la escena, resoplando por la nariz. No lograba comprender por qué le molestaba ver a Kurt besando a su mejor amigo, pero desconfiaba de aquella amistad, y sentía que en cualquier momento Puckerman le arrebataría al castaño, dejándolo sin nada.

-o-

Al llegar la tarde de aquel día, Kurt esperó encontrarse con Blaine en el aparcamiento, como se les había hecho costumbre, sin embargo él no estaba por ningún lado, aunque su moto estaba allí. No supo si esperar por él o simplemente irse y llamarlo luego, pues seguramente se pasaría por su casa después del trabajo. Mientras se debatía entre ambas opciones, a la distancia vio la silueta del moreno, acompañado de una chica vestida de animadora. Ambos estaban riendo y toqueteándose sin miramientos, de camino a la moto del mayor. La boca de Kurt cayó abierta, y sus ojos no fueron capaces de apartarse de la extraña escena. ¿Qué había pasado con aquello de estar juntos en la escuela? Blaine le había dicho que quería ser el padre de su bebé, pero ahora se besuqueaba con otra chica, en frente de sus narices. Los ojos mieles de Blaine capturaron los de Kurt, y como si lo disfrutara, sonrió y besó a la chica, sin apartar la mirada de Kurt. ¿Estaba haciéndolo a propósito? ¿Qué había hecho Kurt para que el moreno estuviera comportándose así?

Mil interrogantes se acumulaban en su cabeza, sin respuesta ni razón aparente; y antes de que el espectáculo subiera de nivel, Kurt se subió a su carro, largándose de allí.

Sus manos presionaban el volante con fuerza, estaba profundamente dolido con el moreno y muy encabronado. No podía asegurar que sentía celos, pero tampoco lo descartaba, pues últimamente sus sentimientos hacia Blaine habían mutado en algo más, a pesar de que se obligaba a sí mismo a reprimirlos cuando de Blaine se trataba. No quería salir lastimado y sería irresponsable de su parte permitirse caer enamorado del moreno, pues ahora mismo, ya estaría destrozado por su traición. No, lo mejor que podía hacer, era encapsular su corazón, para que nadie lo rompiera otra vez.

Al llegar a casa, colgó su bolso y se quitó lo zapatos. Registró la nevera en busca de comida, pues sentía que era capaz de comerse un caballo entero. Saco muchas cosas, tanto dulces como saladas, poniéndolas en distintos recipientes. Preparó sándwiches y sirvió jugo de naranja en un vaso grande. Puso todo en una charola y se instaló en el sofá de la sala. Se sentía deprimido y lo compensaría con comida y televisión, pues no pensaba llorar una sólo vez más.

Cuando su padre llegó por la tarde, en compañía de su esposa; encontraron a un dormido Kurt, sobre el sofá, en posición fetal. Se veía tan pequeño e indefenso que su padre lo levantó en sus brazos y lo cargó hasta el cuarto. El chico aún era delgaducho, por lo que no significó un gran esfuerzo para Burt. Lo cubrió con las mantas y cerró la puerta tras él.

 _Blaine Anderson caminaba hacia él con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negra, haciendo resonar sus zapatos militares sobre el piso del desolado McKinley. Kurt estaba de pie, junto a su casillero, mirándolo andar, con el corazón ligeramente agitado, y la respiración entrecortada. La imagen del moreno lo afectaba en muchos sentidos. El mayor le sonrió, calentando el rostro del ojiazul, quien se mordió el labio, en un gesto que pretendía ser sexi. "¿Por qué estás aquí?", susurró Kurt, con una voz cargada de deseo. El pelinegro se acercó peligrosamente a él, poniendo su boca a la altura de su oído. "Porque te necesito", dijo, cosquilleando el lóbulo del castaño, enviándole corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Las manos del mayor, lo tomaron con propiedad por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, asegurándose de demostrarle la realidad de sus palabras. Kurt no pudo detener el gemido que salió de su boca, y el moreno lo tomó como una invitación a devorarlo, allí, en mitad del pasillo de la escuela. Sus labios succionaron los del ojiazul con urgencia, apoyándolo contra el frío metal de la taquilla. Se besaron con fiereza, sin freno y sin deseos de detenerse jamás. De un momento a otro, Kurt se vio a sí mismo, recostado sobre una mesa, dentro de un salón levemente iluminado. Blaine estaba sobre él, arrancándole la ropa desesperado, susurrándole incontables frases que sólo lograban subir aún más su temperatura, si es que eso fuese posible. Ahora Kurt ya no retenía los jadeos que escapaban de su boca, porque le era imposible pensar en algo diferente de lo que Blaine estaba haciéndole. Las manos grandes del moreno lo sostenían fuertemente de las caderas desnudas, enterrándole las uñas, mientras lo penetraba rápido, convirtiendo al menor en un cúmulo de gimoteos y maldiciones a medias. "¡Oh, Blaine!", lloriqueó, siendo incapaz de asimilar todas las sensaciones en su cuerpo. "Kurt… te amo…", susurró sobre sus labios el moreno, para luego cubrirle la boca con la suya, en un beso caliente. "Te amo…", repitió, antes de colapsar sobre el menor._

\- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sí! – profirió Kurt en voz alta, de forma tan indecente, que parecía salido de una película erótica. Abrió su ojos, justo antes de sentir que se corría sobre sí mismo – Oh, no… ¡No! – se maldijo, al notar que nuevamente se trataba de un sueño. Su cuerpo aún estaba recibiendo los pequeños espasmos del clímax, y el castaño no podía dejar de sentirse decepcionado por creer que todo era real.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, o Carole empezaría a sospechar de sus cambios diarios de sábanas. Para su mala fortuna, el protagonista de sus inapropiados sueños, no era una opción en este momento, pues había roto su palabra una vez más, por ligarse a una porrista. Kurt pensó en que si tal vez Blaine hubiera insistido con él un poco más, el castaño cedería.

Por lo pronto, y arriesgándose a parecer promiscuo, necesitaba encontrar alguien para apagar el fuego de sus pantalones de una vez y por todas. Nuevamente le atribuía la responsabilidad al embarazo y a sus hormonas.

-o-

El siguiente día fue extraño sin la constante presencia de Blaine, quien continuaba, por motivos que desconocía, molesto con Kurt. El castaño lo extrañaba como un loco, pero su orgullo no le permitía hacer ningún movimiento para recibir una explicación por su comportamiento.

Pero, volver a reestablecer su amistad con Puck, lo mantenía contento. Hablar en clases, bromear y escuchar sus chistes, le llenaba el corazón. Realmente lo había echado de menos. Y fue precisamente en la clase de francés, mientras Puck le decía con una horrenda pronunciación, que sus ojos eran hermosos, que una idea pasó por su cabeza.

Kurt sabía que Noah lo quería demasiado como para sólo ser amigos, el castaño no era idiota y los recurrentes insultos a su ex, le daban a entender que lo celaba y lo resguardaba de Blaine como si de un novio se tratara. Lo cierto es que el ojiazul estaba seguro que Puckerman tenía sentimientos confusos por él, y aquello era una ventaja para el castaño, mucho más en la situación en la que se encuentra. Necesitaba a alguien, pero no podía ser cualquiera, debía ser alguien en quien confiara de esa manera, y que tuviera la certeza que luego no lo divulgaría. Puckerman era perfecto para el trabajo.

\- Entonces… - Kurt usó su mejor sonrisa y mirada coqueta, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del mayor - ¿Vendrás a mi casa hoy?

\- S-sí… - Puck imitó de forma automática la expresión de un perrito, mirando con fascinación al ojiazul – Además, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

\- Lo sé… - Kurt contaba con que lo hubiera olvidado.

De camino a casa de Kurt, Puck no contuvo más sus palabras y simplemente lo soltó.

\- Sé que tú y Anderson tienen algo – Kurt casi pisó el freno a fondo, pero se contuvo, poniendo cara de póker – Y no intentes negármelo, porque vi cuando te beso en el parqueadero – el castaño inevitablemente se cuestionó, ¿Cuál de todas los besos había visto Noah? No podía estar seguro y rogaba porque no fuera el de aquel día de lluvia.

\- ¿Qué? – fingió inocencia, sintiendo un rubor extenderse por todo su rostro.

\- Estoy seguro que desde la condenada fiesta esa, ustedes jamás han dejado de hablar, y quien sabe que otras cosas han hecho – lo miró con escrutinio.

\- No, alto ahí Noah – lo frenó el menor – De acuerdo, digamos que somos algo más que conocido, porque como sabes… yo estaba muy bebido y… nos acostamos – Puck soltó un bufido – Pero… luego de esa vez, te juro… jamás se volvió a repetir.

\- Es bueno saber que al menos no han vuelto a follar – escupió – Y supongo que eso no es todo.

\- Ha sido muy complicado para mí todo esto Noah, es decir… Mírame, tengo dieciséis años, voy a tener un hijo, mi novio me dejó… Soy un desastre emocional – intentó explicarse – Y para suerte o desgracia, Blaine no se ha despegado de mi lado, siempre buscándome, intentando… no lo sé… conseguirme de nuevo – negó con la cabeza – Y he estado muy vulnerable, he cedido con él, porque soy humano… Y tengo necesidades – Puck lo miró como queriendo decirle algo – Pero eso es todo, no hay sentimientos de por medio, sólo nos besamos de vez en cuando, y luego peleamos, nos volvemos a besar y nos hacemos promesas que después no cumpliremos…

\- Son un par de idiotas – masculló Puckerman, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, pues acababan de llegar a casa del castaño.

\- Ni siquiera puedo decir que es mi amigo, porque mi amigo eres tú – Kurt puso una mano sobre el muslo del chico, haciendo que este se estremeciera ligeramente. El ojiazul no pretendía dejar su plan de lado.

\- B-bajemos… - tartamudeó.

Ambos chicos entraron a la casa, quitándose los bolsos. Kurt se sentó en el sofá, acomodándose.

\- Supongo que luego de estudiar habrá cena – comentó el chico del mohicano, lanzándose junto a Kurt – Porque ya sabes que esto del estudio me produce muchísima hambre.

\- Eso ya lo sé – respondió el castaño.

Pasaron un par de minutos realmente intentando estudiar, pero los deseos estaban carcomiendo por dentro a Kurt. Llevaba dos días teniendo sueños húmedos y la cercanía de su amigo no ayudaba a controlar su cuerpo, y no había manera de que pudiera continuar con esto por más tiempo. Además, Kurt no podía negar que Puckerman era un chico atractivo, algo tonto, y un poco brusco a veces, pero lindo a fin de cuentas.

\- Am… Noah – Kurt rió coquetamente – Es… estás haciendo todo al revés, debe fijarte si la proporción es inversa o directa, y cambiar los factores ante de realizar el ejercicio.

\- ¿Uh? – Puck volteó a ver al castaño, encontrándolo peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

\- Tú… - el ojiazul soltó el aire de golpe, esforzándose por no lanzarse sobre Puck. Los ojos del Puck viajaron desde sus azulados ojos a sus labios sonrosados. Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Kurt, mientras este cada vez se acercaba más al mayor, en busca del contacto.

Sin detenerse mucho a pensarlo, Puckerman ladeó la cabeza, para que sus bocas encajaran a la perfección y besó a su amigo, lento y parsimoniosamente, disfrutando de la suavidad del roce de sus labios.

Kurt rápidamente intentó obtener más de aquel acercamiento con Noah, subiendo de intensidad. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, con delicadeza, Puckerman lo alejó de él.

\- Lo siento… No… esto no está bien – susurró.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – el castaño intentó volver a besarlo, pero la negativa de Puck fue clara.

\- Kurt, eres un chico increíble, y te… quiero demasiado, como para hacernos esto – explicó – Yo no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine… - Kurt negó con la cabeza, apenado – Además, es evidente que tú sientes algo por Blaine y él por ti…

\- Eso no es cierto – quiso discutir.

\- Hey, he visto a Anderson mirarte a escondidas en las clases de gimnasia o en la cafetería – confesó – No te dije nada, porque creí que era un loco psicópata, pero me di cuenta que también tú estás siempre buscándolo… - Kurt tragó el nudo en su garganta – Y no sé qué haya pasado entre ustedes que ya no se hablan, pero tienen que solucionar sus mierdas, y comportarse como adultos – las fuertes palabras taladraron en el pecho del castaño – Tú vas a tener un bebé, y… puedo jurar que Blaine es el padre… Ustedes tienen que estar juntos y dejarse de pendejadas.

\- Noah… - Kurt lo vio ponerse en pie, y tomando sus cosas, se marchó.

La cabeza del ojiazul dio vuelta y palpitó, pensando en todo lo que su amigo había dicho, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, porque tenía razón. Al menos en la parte de que si iban a tener un hijo, debían madurar y comportarse a la altura de la situación. No podían estar como perros y gatos. Y si bien, las líneas dibujadas en la mente de Kurt, lentamente se borraban entre ellos, debían ser capaces de hacerlo funcionar.

-o-

Esa noche, Kurt no quiso cenar. Se disculpó, inventándose un malestar y se encerró en su cuarto. Estaba nervioso y se paseaba por el cuarto como un león enjaulado. Buscó entre la ropa que había comprado con Finn, lo más sexi que le permitía su estado, se vistió, y sobre eso, se puso su pijama. Al oír a su padre subir las escaleras, se metió rápidamente en la cama y fingió estar profundamente dormido, recibiendo el beso de su padre en la frente.

Esperó con impaciencia escuchar los ronquidos de Burt. Al resonar los primeros, supo que era el momento de salir de allí. Con sus zapatos en la mano y una chaqueta en la otra, anduvo por el pasillo, acariciando el suelo bajo sus pies, con delicadeza, para no interrumpir el sueño de nadie. Bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa en el rostro y la adrenalina cosquilleándole el vientre. Abrió y cerró tras de sí la puerta principal con un chasquido suave y se calzó los zapatos, además de la chaqueta.

Subió la calefacción de su carro, pues la noche estaba tan fría como si fuera a caer la primera nevada del año. Recorrió las calles, forzando a su cerebro a recordar el camino correcto. La única vez que lo había recorrido, también era de noche, no podía resultar tan difícil. Agradeció a su buena suerte cuando logró dar con el conjunto de departamentos. Estacionó y bajó del carro con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta. Las dudas comenzaban a apoderarse de su determinación. Porque, ¿qué pasa si Noah estaba equivocado? O ¿si Blaine no estaba durmiendo solo esa noche? Sus pasos vacilaron, entrando al elevador. Su dedo se posó sobre el botón con el número cinco, indeciso.

Entonces una valentía renovada lo abordó, y se dijo a sí mismo que si ya estaba allí, al menos lo intentaría. Era todo o nada. El sonido que anunciaba su llegada a destino, le aceleró los latidos. Caminó, con inseguridad, pero aun así avanzó, hasta pararse frente a la puerta blanca con el número 22 en ella. Tomó dos bocanadas de aire, antes de golpear con su puño en alto, y rogar porque no saliera una chica semidesnuda a abrirle la puerta.

\- ¡Diablos! – oyó desde el interior un golpe, como si algo se hubiera caído - ¿Quién mierda puede ser a esta hora? – la puerta se abrió de una vez y Kurt pudo ver el perfecto y adormilado rostro de Blaine, quien sólo vestía una delgada camiseta sin mangas, junto a sus boxers. Se restregó un ojo y luego la sorpresa se apoderó de su cara – ¿Kurt?

\- ¿Soy inoportuno? – quiso saber el castaño, sin rodeos, conteniendo la ganas de comerle la boca.

\- N-no… - balbuceó, mirándolo como si fuera una aparición – Nunca…

Esa respuesta bastó para que Kurt lo tomara por el rostro y con la boca abierta, capturara la de Blaine en un beso que les quitó el aliento. El moreno, con torpeza, lo metió al departamento, girándolo y cerrando la puerta con una patada. Sin esperar más, le ayudó al menor a deshacerse de las capas que lo cubrían, lanzando todo al suelo, mientras, sin dejar de besarse, hacían el camino hacia el cuarto de Blaine. Se tropezaron con el sofá de la sala, y luego el moreno estrelló la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta de su cuarto, pero nada podía desconcentrarlo de su trabajo de besar a Kurt. Estaba extasiado, creyendo que vivía un sueño demasiado real.

\- No puedo creer… que estés aquí… - susurró contra sus labios.

\- Shhh… - lo cayó el castaño con una mirada caliente, lanzándolo luego sobre la cama.

Acto seguido, Kurt se quitó los pantalones, pues era lo único que le quedaba puesto en ese punto. Se acomodó sobre Blaine y lo besó profundamente, disfrutando la realización de todos sus sueños vividos. Se decía a sí mismo que se cobraría de todos ellos.

Se frotaron uno contra el otro, en busca de la fricción, lo cual produjo una par de candentes gemidos de parte del castaño, encendiendo al pelinegro en fuego.

\- Kurt… - jadeó directo en su oído, electrificándole el cuerpo y el castaño casi se corrió con lo que su voz le transmitía.

El menor podía sentir las manos del moreno por todo su cuerpo, explorándolo y absorbiendo cada parte de su cuerpo y cada centímetro de su piel.

Blaine lo puso bajo su cuerpo, tratando de no cargarlo con su peso, besando desde su dulce boca, hasta su ombligo, en un recorrido que solo hacía gemir complacido al ojiazul. Lentamente le quitó la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, revelando su excitación, palpitante y firme. Lo acarició, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarlo, y luego, sacando una maldición de los labios de Kurt, lo devoró completamente con su boca. Manteniendo un ritmo constante y rápido, le hizo perder la cordura al ojiazul con su lengua, estimulando los puntos sensibles, viendo como el chico se retorcía de placer, bajo sus succiones.

\- Oh, mierda… ¡Blaine! – gritó por primera vez su nombre, endureciendo aún más al moreno. Esto era un sueño para él. Desde aquella vez en la fiesta, cada día, había querido repetir la oportunidad de tenerlo en su cama, completamente sobrio para explorarlo como el castaño se merecía. Tan grande era su deseo por el chico, que se había abstenido de follar con alguien más, esperando por Kurt, y ahora por fin lo tenía allí, sobre su cama, desnudo y gimiendo mientras lo engullía sin piedad. El moreno sintió su clímax acercarse con ese pensamiento.

Volvió hacia la boca de Kurt, besando su vientre en el camino, y lamiendo sus pezones rosados, hasta regresar a sus labios, los cuales succionó con la misma avidez con la que lo hiciera con su miembro antes.

\- Blaine… B-blaine… - gimió – Te necesito… ¡ahora! – demandó, y el pelinegro no pudo hacer más que obedecer.

Rebuscó rápidamente en su mesita de noche por algo de lubricante, oyendo la protesta del castaño ante su momentánea lejanía, pero regresó a los jadeos irregulares, al sentir la fría sustancia. Las manos de Blaine lo sostuvieron por las caderas, firme e inmediatamente lo embistió. El castaño estaba tan excitado que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, casi no fue doloroso, pudiendo disfrutarlo, tal como en sus sueños. Las sensaciones lo superaron, y sólo podía jadear como un demente, gritando el nombre de Blaine, sin importarle que alguien lo oyera. Y el moreno, con sólo oírlo, le era realmente difícil no venirse, pues se le hacía tan caliente escucharlo así, sin inhibiciones, pidiendo cada vez más, apretándose condenadamente bien a su al rededor.

\- Kurt… - Blaine quería decirle tantas cosas; partiendo por recordarle que era hermoso, que su cuerpo era perfecto, que adoraba la forma como se sonrojaba, y que su sucia boca lo desquiciaba, que podría vivir su vida entera haciéndole el amor y que amaba todo de él, pero no podía, porque estaba demasiado abrumado con cada sensación que lo tenía al borde – Y-yo… Ah… T-te… a…

\- ¡Blaine! – lloriqueó el menor, corriéndose rítmicamente sobre su estómago. Al ver aquello, junto con la profunda expresión de placer en el castaño, el moreno no pudo contenerse más y se vino también.

\- ¡Santo cielo! – Blaine hizo un sonido gutural, derramándose en el interior de Kurt.

El menor, intentó regular su respiración, y componerse luego de aquello. Había sido tres veces mejor que sus sueños, empezando porque esto era tan malditamente real, que los espasmos aún no se detenían del todo. Se sentía lleno y satisfecho a la vez, completamente complacido y no podría arrepentirse jamás de la decisión de venir por Blaine. El moreno se retiró delicadamente del menor, tomando una respiración para recuperar el aliento. Caminó hacia el baño, regresando con una toalla que había mojado. Ayudó a Kurt a limpiarse y luego se limpió a sí mismo. Se recostó junto a Kurt en la cama, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, besándolo dulcemente y acomodando los mechones que se le pegaban en la frente.

\- Eso fue bueno… - bromeó el castaño, con un rubor que ya parecía parte de su rostro.

\- Fue increíble, lo mejor de mi vida… - rió de vuelta el moreno, jugueteando con sus manos entrelazadas – Aun creo que estoy soñando.

\- Puedo pellizcarte para que compruebes que es real – ofreció el menor. Blaine negó con la cabeza, divertido.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – y antes de tener oportunidad de contestar, Blaine, lo estaba metiendo bajo las mantas de la cama.

\- Gracias… creo que necesitaré un momento para recuperarme de esto – continuó con las bromas.

\- Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras – respondió el pelinegro, dándole pequeños besos en su hombro y brazo, luego acercó a su boca las manos enlazadas, para besarlas también. Kurt se dejó mimar, sintiéndose con el corazón hinchado de felicidad.

No supo en qué momento, se durmieron profundamente.

-o-

La luz brillante que pasaba a través de las persianas, pegaron justo en la cara de Kurt, sacándolo lentamente de su ensoñación. Se restregó un ojo, e intentó girarse para esquivar la molesta luminosidad, pero un cuerpo lo envolvía como una segunda piel.

\- Maldición – susurró, cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a él, junto con un malestar agradable en su zona baja - ¿Qué hora es? – chilló, despertando por completo, y también apartando de su descanso a Blaine.

\- Hmm… ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – murmuró con voz ronca.

\- Me dormí y tenía que regresar a mi casa anoche – comenzó a explicar, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y rebuscaba su ropa, tirada por doquier. No tuvo tiempo siquiera de sentir pudor por despertar completamente desnudo, necesitando una ducha – Mi papá me va a matar si no estoy en casa – añadió, pasando una pierna por el bóxer y brincando luego para ponerse la otra.

\- Tranquilo, son… las seis y media… - el moreno bostezó, desperezándose luego, quedándose sentado en la cama, siguiendo con la mirada la desesperada búsqueda de Kurt por su ropa.

Cuando se hubo vestido, Blaine apenas tuvo la delicadeza de ponerse un par de calzoncillos, para seguirlo por el resto de la casa.

\- Hace dos días, creí que tenías alguna especie de romance con Puckerman – comentó, como quien habla del clima – Pero, supongo que me equivoqué – añadió con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- ¿Qué? – la imagen de Blaine besando a la porrista, acudió a la cabeza de Kurt - ¿Es por eso que estabas ignorándome? Creí oírte decir que no te gustaban las formalidades.

\- Lo sé… pero no quería que me desplazaras otra vez como padre del bebé – confesó, rascándose la nuca – Y le dieras ese lugar a Puck.

\- Eso no es así – decretó, poniéndose la chaqueta y alisándola con las manos. Blaine se acercó a él, guiándolo a la puerta – De todos modos, lo que pasó anoche... No cambia las cosas entre nosotros – la sonrisa del moreno decayó al instante.

\- ¿Cómo que no cambia las cosas? – el moreno se veía decepcionado, pues inevitablemente se había imaginado despertando muchas veces más con el castaño a su lado.

\- Sólo tenía ganas y tú también, lo hicimos y fue divertido… Eso es todo – explicó, sintiendo como las líneas que antes se veían borrosas, volvían a demarcarse entre ellos – Adiós, Blaine – se despidió, sin mirar atrás y salió del edificio.

Blaine se quedó sosteniendo la puerta a medio cerrar, hasta que Kurt desapareció de su campo de visión. Cerró de un portazo y pateó un cojín que había caído al suelo anoche, cuando trataban de llegar al cuarto. Estaba cabreado de la actitud evasiva de Kurt y no sabía que pensar, ni que sentir; porque hasta hace sólo cinco minutos atrás, era el idiota más feliz del mundo… y ahora sólo se sentía como un idiota, nada más.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo intenso, ¿no? Qué les parece la actitud de Kurt con Blaine? Debería dejarse querer? Debería mantener su distancia? Quiero leer sus opiniones.**_

 _ **Besos!**_

 _ **XOXO**_


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Hola mundo! Como siempre, estoy subiendo un capítulo a última hora... Pero esforzándome en cumplirles.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 13_**

\- ¿Has madrugado hoy? – preguntó Burt, al ver a su hijo saliendo del cuarto, incluso con una chaqueta ya puesta. Lo cierto era que Kurt había sido atrapado en el momento justo en que entraba a su cuarto y para disimular, fingió estar saliendo de ella.

\- Am… sí – se apresuró en decir, rogando porque nada en su atuendo revelara su escapada nocturna – Me dormí más temprano que de costumbre ayer, y… bueno – se encogió de hombros, forzando una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Bien, voy a preparar café para todos – avisó su padre - ¿Me ayudas?

\- Er… ¿sabes qué? – Kurt se recorrió a si mismo con la mirada – Creo que estos zapatos no quedan del todo bien con el resto… - se excusó, para poder entrar a su cuarto sin que su padre sospechara de él – Voy a cambiarlos.

Burt negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Kurt solía ser exigente con la ropa que usaba, por lo que no le sorprendía para nada su indecisión. Había llegado a cambiarse hasta tres veces antes de salir a algún lugar.

\- No tardes, prepararé leche para ti – comentó, caminando hacia las escaleras.

El menor respondió afirmativamente, entrando luego a su habitación y cerrando tras de sí. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y acto seguido, comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Tal vez si lograba hacerlo realmente rápido, podría darse una ducha.

Media hora después, Kurt se encontraba limpio y oliendo a su perfume de miel silvestre, sentado en la isla de cocina, comiendo un par de tostadas con una taza de leche caliente. Su padre notó que había cambiado todo el conjunto que antes traía puesto, pero su hijo sólo se encogió de hombros en respuesta, alegando que no le convencía salir vestido así.

En el instituto, se encontró con Blaine en cuanto parqueó su carro. Se habían visto hace sólo unas horas, pero los recuerdos de su noche juntos, le pintaron el rostro de carmín al menor al verlo caminar hacia él. El moreno tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y todo en él gritaba que había follado. Irradiaba sensualidad y Kurt se tensó en ciertas partes, en el momento en que el pelinegro lo tomó por la nuca y lo besó. El castaño se sorprendió de la forma como lo saludó, delante de todas las personas que había en ese momento en el parqueadero, sin importarle nada. Fue sólo un beso simple, de un par de segundos, sin embargo, le rememoró muchas de las eróticas escenas vividas aquella noche.

\- Hola, cariño – murmuró, separándose con una sonrisa aún más grande.

\- ¿Y eso? – quiso saber el castaño, comenzando a caminar.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – se hizo el desentendido – No sé de qué hablas.

Kurt alzó una ceja, conteniendo una sonrisa. Blaine definitivamente tenía un aura distinta ese día, hasta parecía juguetón y bromista, como un niño.

Aquel jueves pasaba lento, adornado por las pequeñas muestras de afecto de Blaine, quien no perdió ninguna ocasión para robarle un beso o tomar su mano. Puckerman averiguó qué había pasado entre ellos, pues luego de su conversación, asumió que el castaño hizo algo. Él le contó a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido, a pesar de las inapropiadas bromas que Noah soltaba entre medio, exigiendo detalles de algunas cosas técnicas, que mantuvieron sonrojado al ojiazul todo el tiempo que duró su conversación.

El viernes no fue distinto, y los temores de Kurt, con respecto a involucrar sentimientos, aumentaban. Podría irse al infierno antes de reconocer que se derretía como hielo al sol con cada mirada cargada de deseo que le daba el moreno, o que su piel se erizaba cuando le acariciaba la mejilla o tomaba su mano entre las suyas. Ni bajo extorsión podía admitir todas aquellas mariposas que le revoloteaban dentro con cada beso; no podía decirlo en voz alta, por lo que silenciaba sus pensamientos cada vez que aquellas afirmaciones aparecían. Su corazón no soportaría romperse otra vez.

Blaine, por su parte, se encontraba completamente hechizado con la oceánica mirada del menor, su sonrisa lo embriagaba, al igual que su fragancia dulce y cálida. Cada vez que lo tenía cerca, necesitaba tocarlo y obtener más de él. Nunca era suficiente. Su corazón estaba como un loco, y no lograba explicarle a su cerebro aquella obsesión con los labios suaves y rosados de Kurt. Estaba en medio de un desierto y el chico de sonrojadas mejillas y ojos azules, era su oasis. ¡Por él había dejado de follar, maldita sea!… Y eso era una gran cosa para el moreno.

-o-

Kurt despertó la mañana del sábado con tristeza. Aquel era un día especial, y el único del año en que se permitía estar anímicamente deprimido. Buscó entre su armario algo sobrio para vestir, lo hizo y bajó las escaleras. Su padre estaba sentado en la sala, con una expresión que no distaba mucho de la suya.

\- Hola – susurró el castaño.

\- ¿Vas a salir? – indagó su padre, al verlo tan arreglado y con una chaqueta en la mano.

\- Sí – pasó saliva, para tragar el nudo en su garganta – Van ocho años… y aun se siente como si fuera ayer que se fue.

\- Lo sé… - Burt se puso de pie y lo envolvió con un brazo – Ella era especial.

\- Ahora la necesito más que nunca – comentó el menor, quitando una traidora lágrima que caía por su mejilla - ¿Me acompañarás?

\- No, yo… iré por la tarde – depositó un beso en su cabeza – Ve tranquilo.

Kurt salió de casa y se montó en el carro, encendiéndolo.

-o-

El día sábado, Blaine se dijo a sí mismo que no era una mala idea pasarse por casa de Kurt, tal vez decirle que fueran a tomar un café, o comer algo.

Al llegar, detuvo su moto dos casas antes, como siempre lo hacía; pero al ver que el castaño salía de casa y se marchaba en su carro con una expresión triste, decidió que era mejor seguirlo, por si le pasaba cualquier cosa. O tal vez pudiera fingir un encuentro casual.

Anduvo tras el Navigator de Kurt por varias calles, hasta que éste se detuvo frente a una florería bastante grande. Entró al lugar y luego de cinco minutos, salió con un gran ramo de rosas blancas. Aquello llamó en sobremanera la atención del moreno. ¿Es que acaso Kurt tendría una cita? No, nadie carga una cara como la que traía el ojiazul ese día. Blaine podía sentir desde la distancia el aura gris del menor.

Continuó su recorrido por las calles de Lima, hasta tomar la carretera que salía de la ciudad. El moreno se maldijo por no prever que seguirlo sería un problema si el castaño se proponía salir de la ciudad. Su tanque de gasolina no duraría tanto. Para su suerte se detuvo frente a las grandes puestas del cementerio general de Lima, bajándose lentamente, acomodando el ramo. Entonces Blaine entendió de qué iba todo eso, Kurt seguramente estaba visitando a alguien importante y a eso se debían las flores y su expresión de tristeza.

Lo siguió, a una distancia prudente, caminando por los estrechos senderos, tapizados con hoja marrones que crujían bajo las pisadas de ambos.

\- ¿Estás siguiéndome? – habló el castaño, deteniéndose y girando sobre sus talones, con una ceja alzada. Blaine, atrapado _in fraganti_ , se rascó la nuca.

\- N-no… Yo.. yo te vi salir de… tu casa y… - balbuceó errante mientras caminaba, acercándose al ojiazul – Pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda o algo… No es bueno que andes solo por ahí en tu estado – se salió por la tangente.

\- Hmm… como digas – Kurt se mantuvo escéptico – Pero nada va a pasarme aquí… Sólo he venido a visitar la tumba de mi madre – aquello sorprendió a Blaine, él sabía que Hudson y él no eran hermanos de sangre, pero se imaginó a su madre divorciada, jamás que hubiera muerto.

\- No sabía que… - el menor negó con la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa comprensiva.

\- No tenías como saberlo – comentó, retomando su camino con Blaine pegado a su hombro – No es como si habláramos mucho de estas cosas de todo modos.

\- Deberíamos empezar a hacerlo entonces – sugirió el moreno, brincando un charco de agua, dándole la mano a Kurt para que lo pasara también.

\- Tal vez – estuvo de acuerdo – Además… eres la primera persona que viene aquí, aparte de mi padre y yo.

\- ¿Tu ex novio jamás te acompañó? – quiso saber y se riñó internamente por su boca indiscreta.

\- No – respondió en un suspiro – Creo haberle dicho una vez, pero se excusó y no volví a insistir, porque este lugar es sagrado para mí, ¿sabes?

\- Mierda, ahora pienso que fue mala idea seguirte – se disculpó el moreno, pero para su sorpresa, Kurt negó.

\- No me molesta que estés aquí – le sonrió y Blaine le imitó. Se mantuvieron en silencio, simplemente caminando uno junto al otro, por el sendero, hasta que el ojiazul se detuvo frente a una lápida que citaba…

\- ¿Elizabeth? ¿Es el nombre de tu madre? – quiso saber el moreno. El castaño asintió – Es un bello nombre.

\- ¿Podrías…? – silenciosamente con su mirada le dio a entender que necesitaba un momento a solas.

\- Claro.

Blaine caminó un poco más y se apoyó sobre el tronco de un gran árbol, observando a la distancia los movimientos del menor, quien se había agachado para depositar una de las tantas rosas blancas que tenía en su mano. Podía ver que movía la boca, pero no oía nada.

\- Hola mamá – saludó Kurt, poniendo una rosa sobre el frío mármol – Como cada año, estoy aquí… a veces pienso que debería venir más seguido, pero… los recuerdos aún me duelen, ¿sabes? – una lágrima cayó sobre la loza – Tengo tanto que decirte, y ni siquiera sé si pueda… - puso otra rosa – Mi vida está dando vueltas muy rápido últimamente, y no he tenido tiempo de procesar todas las cosas que me están pasando… - sorbió su nariz y acomodó otra flor sobre las anteriores – Pronto serás abuela… - rió, entre lágrimas – Papá nunca me contó que eso era posible para mí, ¿puedes creerlo? Ahora ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse, pero… si soy sincero, me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente… El chico que está acompañándome es Blaine, un patán, mujeriego, y de ese idiota me embaracé… - se limpió con el puño de su chaqueta, mientras aun reía. Acomodó otra rosa – Ese idiota… se preocupa por mí, me cuida y me acompaña… Se mete a mi cuarto por las noches y le canta una canción a mi bebé, tiene una hermosa voz… Ese idiota está dispuesto a pelearse con quien sea con tal de defenderme, me cela y se muere si no lo dejo ser el padre de mi hijo – depositó una quinta rosa – Ese idiota se está metiendo bajo mi piel, y estoy tan asustado de todo esto… - una rosa más - Mamá, me haces mucha falta… Daría lo que fuera por escuchar tu voz una vez más, un consejo de madre… Yo no sé qué hacer con todo esto, siento que voy a colapsar… Quiero dejarme llevar y sólo disfrutar, pero no puedo… No quiero que juegue conmigo, mamá… - la penúltima rosa fue puesta – Blaine aun no es una persona madura en ciertos aspectos… Jamás se compromete, tampoco tiene "novios" – dijo, haciendo comillas en el aire – No es su estilo ser formal… Yo tampoco soy el rey de la madurez, sólo sé que quiero algo estable, donde me sienta seguro y cómodo… - puso la última rosa, besándola antes de dejarla junto a las otras – Tendré un hijo, y quiero darle eso… Y dudo que con Blaine pueda lograrlo… pasó la manga de su chaqueta gris nuevamente por sus mejillas - ¿Ves cuánto te necesito? Tú hubieras comprendido todo lo que me pasa, me enseñarías como cuidar del bebé, hornearíamos un pastel, mientras te cuento mis dramas emocionales y tú me dirías que sólo es algo pasajero… Me ayudarías a decirle a papá la verdad, lo suavizarás con tu voz y lo obligarías a calmarse, para que termine de escuchar mi explicación – volteó a ver a Blaine, quien jugueteaba con una hoja del árbol en el que estaba apoyado – Pero ya no estás aquí… y es un hecho que pronto tendré que decirle la verdad a todo el mundo, incluso… a Blaine – pasó un mano sobre el relieve de las letras en la lápida y se mantuvo en silencio un buen rato – Prometo venir con mi hijo la próxima vez… Te amo, mamá.

El castaño se puso de pie lentamente, borrando cualquier rastro de lágrimas, antes de hacerle una señal al moreno, para que se acercara.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó éste, notando sus ojos enrojecidos.

\- Lo estaré – declaró. Aclaró su garganta – Me tomaría el trabajo de presentarte con mi madre, pero no somos novios, y es algo que sólo haría en ese caso – se encogió de hombros y echó a andar.

Blaine observó la tumba frente a él.

\- Pronto lo hará… - le susurró a la fría edificación de mármol y le dio alcance al menor, con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al gran portón de la entrada del cementerio, el moreno vaciló en dejar marchar a Kurt, pues sus planes de haber ido a casa del castaño antes de comenzar a perseguirlo, eran salir juntos.

\- ¿Tie-tienes… hambre? – dijo con torpeza. Kurt volteó a mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

\- No lo sé, desde que las náuseas se fueron, estoy en un constante estado de hambre – bromeó – Jamás se me quita.

\- Genial, porque había pensado que podíamos ir a comer algo… juntos – añadió lo último, esperando que el ojiazul entendiera la indirecta.

\- Am… Sí, suena bien – estuvo de acuerdo, con un asentimiento, caminó hacia su carro - ¿Irás en tu moto?

\- Yo… - ¡Diablos! Blaine no había pensado en que tendrían que conducir cada uno por su cuenta, en lugar de acompañarse en el trayecto como deseaba – Supongo que sí… No puedo dejar a mi bebé aquí – le dio una sonrisa y se montó en ella, ajustándose el casco.

Kurt hizo lo propio, subiéndose a su carro y esperando que Blaine partiera, para seguirlo. El castaño se sintió un poco inseguro al verlo detenerse frente a un local que parecía de comida rápida, aunque no debía tener estándares demasiado altos, tratándose de Blaine.

Al bajarse, examinó mejor el lugar. Lucía agradable y familiar, además de incluir un menú de comida casera y una hoja completa del menú, dedicada a las ensaladas.

\- Solía venir aquí antes… - comentó el moreno, fijando su mirada en el menú – Pero, creo que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo de eso.

\- Es… bastante pintoresco – Kurt dio una mirada a su alrededor, observando los cuadros en las paredes del local, que constaban de antiguos anuncios publicitarios, películas y matrículas desgastadas.

El castaño reparó en la mirada nerviosa de Blaine; su pierna izquierda se movía incesantemente, y no estaba prestando atención al menú en absoluto. Concluyó que, o algo le molestaba, o deseaba decirle alguna cosa, y no sabía cómo. Sin embargo, Blaine jamás se ha mostrado ante Kurt como el tipo de chico inseguro, muy por el contrario, su descaro al soltar cada cosa que cruza por su mente, es lo que los ha traído a este punto.

\- ¿Estás bien? – se arriesgó a preguntar el menor.

\- ¿Uh? – alzó la vista, con sus enormes ojos mieles desprevenidos – Sí, ¿por qué? – rió un poco, alivianando la situación.

\- No lo sé, tienes algo… extraño, hoy – intentó decir, para no sonar directo. Si Blaine deseaba hablar de algo con él, no quería presionar.

\- Yo… hmp – aclaró su garganta – Sólo… tengo hambre – volvió a mirar su menú – Pediré la hamburguesa, ¿tú?

\- ¡Ugh! – negó con la cabeza el ojiazul – Una ensalada para mí será suficiente – respondió, cerrando la carta y poniéndola sobre la pequeña mesa redonda – No quiero malas calorías en mi cuerpo por un tiempo.

\- Okay – Blaine se encargó de comunicarle al mesero su orden de comida y luego ambos chicos se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, acompañado de inquietas miradas y risitas bobas de parte del mayor.

Kurt no sabía cómo plantear un tema de conversación que le quitara el nerviosismo a Blaine, y que regresara la normalidad entre ellos.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – el castaño apoyó ambas manos sobre la superficie de la mesa – No aguanto un minuto más – soltó sin más - ¿Qué demonios te está pasando? ¿Tienes una especie de tic en la pierna que no puedes dejar de moverla? Comienzas a incomodarme, de verdad… ¿Y qué con esa forma de mirarme? ¿Es que acaso tengo algo en mis dientes? Espero sinceramente que no – Blaine se congeló en su posición, sintiéndose expuesto.

\- Diablos… - se rió para sí mismo – Soy un asco en esto… - el moreno estiró sus manos por sobre la mesa, atrapando las de Kurt entre las suyas – No estoy seguro de cómo funcionan estas cosas… - el menor miró con ojos abiertos la unión de sus manos – Bien, am… hoy tenía planeado algo especial para _nosotros_ – Kurt pasó saliva, empezando a sentir un hormigueo que subía desde su estómago hasta la garganta - Y cuando fui por ti… Tú estabas saliendo y bueno, jamás pensé que terminaría en un cementerio – cambió de expresión al ver la ceja alzada de Kurt – No es que eso haya sido algo malo, porque no lo fue… en absoluto… Y, lo que quiero decir, es que yo… O sea, esta mañana… Yo, er… Pensé que, tal vez…

\- ¿Esto es una cita? – interrumpió el vómito verbal del chico frente a él - ¿Eso es lo que intentas decir?

\- Mierda, sí – rió, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño – Aunque no salió exactamente como esperaba.

\- Blaine Anderson… contigo nunca sé qué esperar – se burló Kurt, riéndose con él.

\- Entonces… ¿Es un cita? – quiso confirmar, ahora que ya la verdad estaba dicha.

\- Es una cita – declaró en respuesta el ojiazul – Y de haberlo sabido, me hubiera arreglado un poco más.

\- Estás perfecto – un rubor le cubrió las mejillas a Kurt. Quiso devolverle el cumplido o decir alguna frase inteligente, pero el mesero les interrumpió en ese momento, trayéndoles su pedido.

Ambos agradecieron, comiendo su comida, compartiendo miradas cómplices. Pero el romanticismo de la situación se evaporó en Kurt, al ver a Blaine devorarse su hamburguesa. Tal vez las náuseas matutinas le habían dado un respiro, pero no del todo. Se vio en la obligación de disculparse y correr al servicio de varones, como alma que lleva el diablo. Al regresar, luego de diez minutos, se sintió aliviado de que su acompañante hubiera terminado su comida.

\- ¿Todo bien? – averiguó Blaine, con cara de preocupación.

\- Sí, aún estoy vivo – bromeó el menor, luciendo pálido – Aunque creo que las citas en restaurantes no son una buena idea para mí por ahora.

\- Lo siento por eso – Kurt negó, restándole importancia – Pedí cheesecake, para compensarte – le guiñó un ojo y Kurt quiso besarlo.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que amo el cheesecake? – dijo con una sonrisa renovada en el rostro – Comienzas a asustarme… Primero me persigues y ahora manejas información confidencial

\- Te has quejado, por lo menos diez veces, diciendo que deberían tener cheesecake en la cafetería, porque es lo mejor del mundo – explicó, conteniendo su diversión – No necesito ser Sherlock Holmes para intuir que te gusta.

\- Cierto – Kurt estuvo de acuerdo – Entonces, gracias… supongo.

\- ¿Sólo eso ganaré por anticiparme a tus deseos? – una patentada sonrisa de autosuficiencia le pintó los labios al mayor.

\- Lo siento, pero apenas es nuestra primera cita – se encogió de hombros, con fingida inocencia – Tendrás que esperar hasta la tercera – le guiñó un ojo de vuelta, recibiendo su porción de pastel.

El obsceno gemido que soltó Kurt al probar la primera cucharada, hizo suspirar a Blaine, quien lo miraba con fascinación mientras lamía la cucharilla.

\- Demonios, esto está realmente bueno – gimió con placer. Los ojos del moreno no abandonaron la boca del menor, hasta que acabó con el trozo de tarta completo. Miles de imágenes le vinieron a la cabeza, y tuvo que apartarlas cuando los pantalones le incomodaron en ciertas partes – Cuando me levanté esta mañana, creí que el día de hoy sería un asco total… Pero, lo has hecho algo grandioso – murmuró Kurt, limpiándose luego con la servilleta.

\- Es bueno saberlo, pero… ¿por qué fuiste hoy a ver a tu madre? – quiso saber el mayor.

\- Porque… hoy se cumplen ocho años desde su muerte – explicó, sin poder evitar la mueca triste que se apoderó de su rostro – Vengo todos los años… Antes la visitaba para su cumpleaños también, pero era absurdo celebrar un cumpleaños cuando ya has muerto, por lo que me limité a sólo recordar la fecha en que no dejó.

\- Jamás dijiste nada de tu madre antes – comentó Blaine – Pensaba que tus padres sólo estaban divorciados o algo así.

\- Lo cierto es que, no confiaba en ti como para hablarte de mi vida personal – el moreno hizo un gesto de indignación – Lo siento, soy honesto.

\- Entonces, ¿Ahora si confías en mí? – dedujo el moreno.

\- Digamos que ya confirmé que eres inofensivo – se burló.

\- Hieres mi autoestima – fingió molestia.

\- Tu sobreestima, querrás decir – continuó provocándolo.

\- ¡Hey! Te compré pastel, no me hagas arrepentirme de eso – lo amenazó y Kurt sólo rió.

\- Sólo quería aclarar que no tienes autoestima, sino un enorme ego que sólo tú puedes cargar sobre tu espalda – Blaine negó con la cabeza, riendo también.

\- Okay, di lo que quieras – dijo, tratando de salvar la situación a su favor – Ególatra o sobreestimado, pero aun así, aquí estás, teniendo una cita conmigo – apuntó la mesa con su dedo índice, dándole una mirada pícara.

\- Diablos… - masculló el castaño – Me has derrotado.

El mesero los interrumpió nuevamente, entregándoles la cuenta. Blaine palmeó sus pantalones y luego su chaqueta. Una expresión de pánico le surcó el rostro y Kurt alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kurt, temiendo la respuesta.

\- ¡Mierda! – siseó entre dientes – Me he dejado la billetera en casa.

El castaño se palmeó la frente y Blaine se sintió como un completo idiota. Kurt, sin decir una palabra, rebuscó en su bolso, poniendo un par de billetes sobre la mesa. Se puso en pie y ambos salieron. Blaine se mantuvo tras de él, tratando de pensar en una forma de salir airoso de este inconveniente.

\- Kurt… - inició, pero el menor se dio vuelta de inmediato para darle cara, como si hubiera estado esperando que abriera la boca. No había ira en sus ojos y el moreno consideró eso una buena señal.

\- ¿A qué clase de cita me invitaste? – soltó, hablando rápido – Dijiste que habías planeado esto ¿y te olvidas del dinero? – Blaine quiso hablar, pero fue cortado – No me molesta haber pagado, el cheesecake estaba delicioso, pero espero que para la próxima vez pagues al menos la mitad, porque no pienso mantener tu dieta a base de comida chatarra.

El moreno boqueó, algo confundido, analizando todo lo dicho por Kurt. Entonces sonrió ampliamente y lo besó en la comisura de los labios, cortamente.

\- Tranquilo, no pretendo vivir de tu mesada – bromeó, manteniendo la sonrisa.

-o-

Más tarde, ese día; Kurt y Blaine estaban cómodamente recostados en la cama del castaño, pasando el rato. Hablaban de cosas triviales y luego cambiaban de tema a cosas relacionadas con el bebé. Blaine estaba curioso de saber cómo sería el parto en el caso de Kurt, y el ojiazul le explicaba que nada de lo que había visto en las películas funcionaría para él.

\- O sea, ¿que no podré decirte que respires y que luego pujes, mientras apretas mi mano? – Kurt lo miró divertido.

\- Blaine, no tengo una vagina – se rió el menor - ¿Cómo diablos voy a pujar?

\- No lo sé, no soy obstetra – masculló el moreno – Todo lo que sé, es lo que he visto en televisión y ahora no sirve de nada.

\- Lamento arruinar tus deseos de replicar una escena de telenovela en la vida real, pero existe algo que se llama cesárea – Kurt simuló un bisturí con su dedo índice, deslizándolo por su vientre.

\- ¡Ugh! Odio ver esas cosas – Blaine arrugó el rostro – Y he visto muchas cirugías en…

\- ¿En la televisión? – completó el castaño, conteniendo la risa – Deberías dejar de ver tanto la tele y tomar un libro de biología de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – volvió a preguntar, luego de una pausa.

\- ¿Miedo? – el ojiazul soltó una risa temblorosa – Estoy aterrado… ni siquiera pienso en eso, porque sé que la angustia va a devorarme… Es muy intimidante.

\- También me asusta… - confesó, tomando la mano de Kurt y poniéndola sobre su vientre – Muchas cosas me dan miedo… - se miraron a los ojos y Kurt pudo ver la sinceridad en Blaine – Que pueda pasarte algo a ti… o al bebé… o a ambos…

\- Blaine, no voy a mentirte… - Kurt tragó el nudo en su garganta – El médico dijo que el noventa por ciento de los embarazos masculinos son exitosos, por lo que sí hay un riesgo de que algo me pase a mí o al bebé… Pero aun así, no debemos tener miedo… Pase lo pase, sé que estarás aquí para apoyarme.

\- Por supuesto que sí, siempre – la mano de Blaine abandonó el vientre de Kurt y se posó sobre su sonrojada mejilla – Siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Los expertos labios del moreno, se posaron sobre la boca de Kurt, quien recibió y devolvió el beso, gustoso de ser besado. Esta vez no había quejas ni reclamos. Kurt por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que era correcto. No era lujurioso ni forzado, tampoco producto del alcohol o de la represión sexual. Aquel beso era el final perfecto para su peculiar cita.

\- Entonces… ¿Esto es algo que hacemos ahora? – preguntó Kurt, con su mejor cara de inocencia, mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de carmín - ¿Besarnos y acurrucarnos?

\- Supongo que es lo que sigue después de las citas – el moreno se rió, avergonzado de lo cursi que se sentía – Aunque dijiste que esperara hasta la tercera cita, para tener algo de acción.

\- Eso no fue exactamente lo que dije – Kurt lo picó con un dedo en el pecho y Blaine rió sobre sus labios, acabando en otro beso.

Cuando la noche cayó, Blaine comenzó perezosamente a despedirse de Kurt. Realmente no quería alejarse del calor y el cuerpo del ojiazul, pero debía hacerlo. El castaño dudó un poco en dejarlo marcharse, considerando que ese día su padre no estaba en casa y no llegaría hasta el día siguiente.

\- ¡Espera! – soltó de improviso, haciendo voltear a Blaine, quien estaba abriendo la ventana para ir a su casa – Y-yo… am… - Kurt sabía que era difícil para él decir esto, pues borraría definitivamente las líneas entre ellos, dándole la entrada a su vida, y por ende, a su corazón, y eso lo aterraba bastante. Sin embargo, la necesidad imperiosa de sentirlo cerca, sentir su fragancia y la fuerza de sus brazos a su alrededor, lo terminaron por convencer – Quédate conmigo esta noche.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron en sorpresa y por un segundo, creyó haber oído mal, pero la mirada sincera y suplicante del menor, le confirmaban aquello. Entonces, su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto, quitándose la chaqueta y los zapatos que acaba de ponerse, y regresó al lugar junto al castaño, tomándolo del rostro para besarlo con pasión.

En sólo un par de minutos, las luces del cuarto de Kurt estuvieron apagadas y ambos chicos, bajo las cobijas, sólo vistiendo su ropa interior. Se besaron largamente, sin llegar a ningún lugar en específico, disfrutando únicamente del contacto.

\- Podría besarte una vida entera… - susurró Blaine en el oído del menor.

\- Te cansarías en un mes – lo desmintió el ojiazul.

\- ¿De ti? ¿Qué idiota podría cansarse de estar contigo? – Blaine acarició la nariz de Kurt con la suya – Eres maravilloso.

\- No voy a responder a eso, porque no quiero arruinar este momento – bromeó el castaño y el moreno sólo soltó un suspiro.

\- Si te refieres a tu ex… - dedujo el pelinegro – Él era un colosal pendejo, además de ser un hijo de papi y mami – se burló, provocando la molestia de Kurt.

\- Si yo no lo mencioné, no tienes por qué hacerlo tú – bufó, girando en la cama, para mirar el techo de la habitación.

\- Hey, no… no te enojes conmigo – el moreno intentó recuperar el momento, besando su mejilla y acariciando su rostro – No quise enfadarte… sólo… Lo siento.

\- Que sepas que tú también eres un gran idiota – Kurt le dio una mirada de lado y la expresión de niño regañado en Blaine, le sacó una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar.

\- Lo soy, lo soy – repitió el moreno, volviendo a besar al castaño con necesidad, logrando disipar la molestia anterior.

\- Am… Blaine – lo detuvo por un momento – Finn está en el cuarto de al lado… asique no podremos… ya sabes… _hacer_ nada.

\- Entiendo, aunque debo decir que conozco muchas formas de hacerlo de forma tan silenciosa que ni aunque estuviera durmiendo con nosotros, podría oírnos – susurró a su oído.

\- No quiero saberlo – declaró Kurt, con voz de advertencia.

\- Okay, sólo decía.

-o-

La semana inició muy diferente a cualquier otra que hubiera vivido Kurt en McKinley. Él y Blaine continuaron con su rutina de esperarse en el parqueadero, pero en lugar de sólo caminar juntos, Blaine lo recibía con un cariñoso beso y tomados de la mano, hacían el camino hacia la taquilla de Kurt. Recibían miradas de toda clase, pero aquellas que eran hostiles, el moreno las disipaba con una advertencia impresa en toda su cara. El castaño flotaba en una nube rosa, con el constante temor que se disolviera, enfrentándose a una caída mortal. Sin embargo en cada momento, Blaine le demostraba una parte de él que jamás creyó conocer; siendo tierno, romántico, al punto de ser cursi la mayoría del tiempo, y sacándole sonrisas hasta que sus mejillas dolieran.

Para mala suerte de Kurt, aquella faceta del moreno regresó al fondo del corazón de Blaine, cuando ese día miércoles le diera una mala noticia.

\- Tendré un control de rutina este viernes y es probable que me realicen una nueva ecografía… - dijo, tratando de sonar casual, mientras revolvía su almuerzo con la cuchara, sentado frente a Blaine en la cafetería – Quizá me digan el sexo del bebé, ya que tengo casi quince semanas.

\- ¿En serio? – los ojos avellanas del moreno se ampliaron y brillaron con anticipación – Eso es genial, yo… voy a llamar a Ralph o a Max para que cubran mi turno… - comenzó a rebuscar en su celular los contactos para llamar – Lucy también me debe un favor, asique podría cobrárselo.

\- Blaine… - Kurt tomó una bocanada de aire, con la mayor dulzura que le fue posible, continuó – Como sabrás, mi familia ya está enterada de todo, por lo que mi papá habló con nuestro médico y le pidió esta consulta al obstetra para hablar con él… Yo, lo siento, de verdad, pero no podrás acompañarme.

\- ¿Qué? – la decepción cruzó por los ojos del moreno como un rayo, endureciendo su rostro - ¿Nuevamente me dejarás fuera de esto?

\- Por favor, no pienses que lo hago a propósito… N-no es así… - Los ojos de Kurt intentaron transmitirle su pesar – Pero, ¿qué se supone que haga? No puedo decirle a mi padre que no vaya, él mismo pidió la cita… Lo siento.

\- Okay, entiendo – le dio una media sonrisa que Kurt pudo notar que era falsa – Sólo, llámame en cuanto salgas de la consulta para pasar por tu casa… Quiero saber el sexo también.

\- Por supuesto que te llamaré – aseguró, tomando la mano del moreno por encima de la mesa.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Fue algo más emotivo y romántico que los anteriores... Por lo que me temo que van a odiarme en el siguiente... (Ups!)**_

 _ **Especiales agradecimientos a todos ustedes, que me siguen leyendo, y dejan sus reviews... Créanme cuando les digo que hacen a esta mujer feliz.**_

 _ **Besos!**_

 _ **XOXO**_


	14. Capítulo 14

**_Hola mundo! Esta vez vine más temprano a dejarles este capítulo que es ligeramente más corto que los anteriores, pero repleto de intensidad... Sólo, no me odien!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14**_

Kurt escribía distraídamente en su libreta de apuntes, un listado de nombres de niños y niñas; destacando con una estrella los que más le gustaban. Pretendía comentárselos luego a Blaine, para conocer su opinión y ver que sugerencias tenía él. Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios de sólo imaginar la escena, ambos chicos eligiendo un nombre para su bebé. _¡Cursi!_ Se dijo a sí mismo.

\- ¿Kurt Hummel? – la voz de la maestra lo hizo alzar la cabeza rápidamente – Su padre vino por usted.

\- Oh, okay – balbuceó. Torpemente recogió sus cosas, metiéndolas a su bolso. Noah sabía perfectamente a dónde iba su amigo, por lo que le deseo buena suerte al pasar y el menor se despidió con su mano.

En la entrada del instituto, Burt esperaba a su hijo, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro con impaciencia.

\- Hola, chico – saludó al ver a Kurt llegar con la misma emoción que él, pintada en el rostro - ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí, por favor – respondió, mordiéndose una uña luego.

\- Pareces nervioso… - comentó al subirse al carro.

\- Lo estoy, y no sé cómo controlarlo – una risita se le escapó – Sé que, sea cual sea el sexo del bebé, lo voy a amar profundamente, pero… es inevitable sentirme así.

\- Lo sé, conozco esa sensación – rememoró el mayor – Creo haber estado peor que tú, cuando acompañé a tu madre a la clínica aquella vez – Kurt lo miró aliviado – Claro que, eran otros tiempos, y la imagen no era tan nítida como ahora, por lo que nunca estuvimos realmente seguros que fueras un niño, hasta que naciste.

La espera en la consulta del obstetra, fue una tortura para Kurt, convirtiendo aquellos quince minutos, en una eternidad para el castaño. No logró quedarse quieto un solo momento, teniendo que ir al baño dos veces, y tomando agua tres veces más. Burt sólo reía al ver la reacción de su hijo, dándole conciliadoras palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

Cuando la enfermera por fin dijo su nombre, el chico brincó de su asiento y casi corrió al interior de la consulta. Burt lo siguió de cerca. En el interior, el obstetra los recibió con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos, para pedirles que se sentaran después.

La conversación se desvió más hacia su padre que hacia Kurt. El menor no podía escuchar dos palabras juntas, sin distraerse, pensando en las posibilidades de saber si tendría un niño o una niña. Casi lograba visualizar a un pequeño niño mirándolo, con sus ojos color miel y el cabello castaño; o una hermosa niña de rizos oscuros y enormes ojos color azul. Se reía para sí mismo y continuaba fantaseando, mientras su obstetra y su padre se enfrascaban en una conversación acerca de los riesgos y cosas técnicas del embarazo masculino, además de algunas recomendaciones prácticas para tener en cuenta.

\- Y, dime Kurt… ¿Cómo has estado estas semana? – el médico rompió la burbuja de pensamientos, con su pregunta.

\- Mucho mejor, las náuseas ya se han ido casi por completo – aseguró con una sonrisa.

\- Eso está muy bien, pero debes tener cuidado porque suelen haber aumentos de peso en esta etapa ahora que no vomitas todo lo que comes – advirtió – Bastará con que cuides lo que comes y que te mantengas activo, con precaución.

\- Lo haré – asintió con su cabeza.

\- Bueno, pasemos a la camilla, porque me imagino que el abuelo está ansioso de conocer a su nieto o nieta – dijo, haciendo que Kurt se pusiera de pie como si algo lo hubiera picado en el trasero.

\- Sí – soltó el menor, siguiendo al doctor.

Brincó a la camilla y se levantó la ropa, recostándose.

\- ¿Será posible saber el sexo del bebé? – se atrevió a preguntar Kurt, siendo incapaz de contenerse.

\- Am… Eso depende de tu hijo, a veces se muestran fácilmente, y otras veces… No quieren, y no hay como hacerlos cambiar de opinión – bromeó el mayor, acrecentando el nerviosismo en Kurt – Pero haremos lo que podamos – lo tranquilizó.

El aparato se paseó sobre el vientre de Kurt, arrastrando el frío gel. La imagen rápidamente mostró el saco amniótico y la pequeña figura del bebé.

\- Dios mío… - susurró Burt, tomando la mano de su hijo – No puedo creerlo.

\- Lo sé… Es increíble – coincidió su hijo.

\- Kurt, tu bebé ha crecido bastante en estos días – comentó el profesional - ¿Puedes ver que la cabeza y el cuerpo ahora tienen el mismo tamaño?

\- Sí, está enorme – rió el menor.

\- En realidad, mide unos nueve centímetros nada más – informó – Pero, está creciendo muy bien – la imagen giró, mientras el hombre buscaba el ángulo que le mostrara los genitales – Creo que estamos de suerte, porque no ha cruzado sus piernas – Kurt mordió su labio en anticipación - ¿Quieres saber qué es?

\- Sí, si, por favor – el chico asintió frenéticamente, con los ojos abiertos y expectantes. El hombre rió.

\- Kurt, tendrás una hermosa y saludable niña – la boca del castaño cayó abierta, y paseó la mirada de la pantalla a su padre, quien estaba tan emocionado como él.

\- ¡Una niña! ¡Santo cielo! ¿Oíste eso, papá? – el hombre lo miró con los ojos cristalizados - ¡Tendré una niña!

\- Sí, hijo… será toda una princesa – ambos se abrazaron, felices y emocionados con la noticia.

El resto de la consulta, Kurt no pudo estar con los pies en la tierra, pues su mente flotaba lejos de allí, imaginando mil cosas nuevas y la reacción de Blaine al enterarse de que tendrían una pequeña niña. Quería brincar y llorar de felicidad, abrazar al moreno y besarlo. Contaba con cuatro meses para encargarse de planear los atuendos de su bebé; comprar tal vez una cajonera o un nuevo armario, llenarlo de vestidos y accesorios, aunque muchos podría hacerlos él mismo. Kurt no cabía en su cuerpo de la felicidad que sentía.

Ambos hombres salieron de la consulta obstétrica con una sonrisa, comentando las buenas nuevas. Kurt consideró que sería mejor esperar a estar en la privacidad de su habitación para llamar a Blaine y contárselo, o quizá lo dejara con la duda hasta que fuera a visitarlo más tarde. Se mordió el labio para contener la enorme sonrisa que quería partirle el rostro en dos.

Una vez su padre detuvo el carro, el castaño brincó al exterior. Deseaba gritarle al mundo entero su felicidad; pero no había nadie en casa, pues Finn seguramente aún estaba en clases y Carole de compras o algo similar.

\- Será mejor que esperemos por Carole para comer algo – comentó su padre, andando hacia la sala – Toda esa emoción me dio hambre.

\- Creo que yo también estoy hambriento – confesó Kurt, sintiendo su estómago gruñir.

Estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras, para llamar a Blaine, cuando el timbre sonó.

\- Yo abro, debe ser Carole – comentó el castaño, descaminando los pasos hacia la puerta.

La sonrisa que había estado en el rostro de Kurt desde que recibió la noticia de que tendría una niña, se esfumó en media fracción de segundo, al ver a la persona que llamaba a la puerta.

\- Hola, Kurt – saludó, con una expresión nerviosa.

\- ¿Sebastian? – dijo en un hilo de voz, sintiéndose desencajado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Habían pasado por lo menos dos meses desde la última vez que lo vio, luego de la discusión con sus padres. El castaño no tenía claro qué motivos podrían explicar la visita de su ex novio, cuando creyó que jamás lo volvería a ver.

\- Yo… yo he venido a verte… - comentó, tomando aire – Y a… decirte que… voy a hacerme cargo de nuestro bebé – la boca de Kurt cayó abierta – Y-yo sé que la última vez me comporté como un completo imbécil contigo… Pero… - se revolvió un poco el pelo – Pero tuve todo este tiempo para pensarlo… y hablar con mis padres – continuó ante el mutismo del menor – Ellos… ellos estaban muy cabreados con todo esto, amenazaron hasta con desheredarme – soltó una risita nerviosa – Fue una locura…

\- S-seb… - susurró el ojiazul, intentado encontrar su propia voz, que había perdido en cuanto lo vio.

\- Pero, ellos recapacitaron, ¿sabes? – se adelantó a decir – Hablamos, y… bueno, en realidad, tuvimos muchas conversaciones y me dijeron muchas cosas… - negó con la cabeza – No viene al caso mencionarlas – le dio una sonrisa al castaño – La cosa es que… Finalmente, entramos en una especie de tregua y… terminaron aceptando la situación… Kurt… De verdad, quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, porque… siento que te di la espalda cuando más me necesitabas y… eso estuvo mal – torció el gesto.

\- Seb… yo… - el menor tomó una bocanada de aire y boqueó, esperando que las palabras acudieran a él – No… no sé qué decir… - negó con la cabeza, aturdido con todo lo que Sebastian le acababa de decir – Ya no…

\- ¡Dios! ¡No lo digas! – rogó, revolviéndose el cabello – Por favor, no me digas que ya es tarde… porque… aún no lo es… Y te juro… te juro por lo que más quieras… que puedo revertir la situación… - pidió, poniendo sus manos juntas en una plegaria – Sólo, déjame intentarlo…

\- Es que… yo no p-puedo… - Seb lo tomó por los hombros.

\- Kurt, por favor… - repitió, clavando su mirada verdosa en las azules profundidades de Kurt – No ha pasado un solo día… en que no me arrepienta de no haber corrido tras de ti esa noche… - las lágrimas le nublaron la vista al menor – Debí seguirte y pedirte que no me dejaras… Pero no lo hice porque soy un grandísimo idiota… - el mayor rió, mientras contenía las lágrimas – Y lo siento tanto…

\- Sebastian, por favor… - trató de detenerlo Kurt, siendo consciente de que si lo dejaba hablar y vaciar su corazón frente a él, su respuesta lo destrozaría por completo – No digas más…

\- Lo siento mucho, Kurt… - continuó, ignorándolo – Por no venir antes, por no buscarte después de eso… Por no decirte que te amo, como siempre lo he hecho… Y que jamás quise hacerte daño…

\- No, no, no… - Kurt negó frenéticamente, dejando caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas – Seb, sólo… Escúchame, ¿sí?

\- No puedo, porque sé que me vas a decir que ya es tarde… - insistió – O que ya conociste a alguien más… Y no quiero oírlo… - cerró los ojos, como si con eso cerrara también sus oídos – Sólo, dame un oportunidad… Una… y no vas a arrepentirte… - Kurt soltó un sollozo, sintiéndose miserable – Tú sabes que mi amor por ti es sincero, y que lo que te digo es real… Que te amo, porque puedes verlo en mis ojos – la mirada verde de Sebastian se centró en los ojos de Kurt una vez más.

En un intento desesperado, el mayor se aproximó al rostro del ojiazul, intentando besarlo, pero este desvió la cara, rodeando a Sebastian con sus brazos. Se abrazaron por un momento, mientras Kurt se mentalizaba para soltarle la verdad más grande y brutal que había dicho en su vida. Saboreó el sabor salado de sus propias lágrimas y oyó a Sebastian sorber su llanto, antes de separarse de él.

\- Bas… - susurró, fijando sus ojos en los verdes de Seb – Bastian… - contuvo un nuevo sollozo – Lo siento… - el llanto lo golpeó, impidiéndole hablar con claridad. Sebastian intentó volver a abrazarlo, pero lo detuvo. A pesar de que le era difícil, se esforzó en terminar de decir lo que necesitaba – Este… bebé no es… tuyo – lloró más, apartando la humedad de su cara con el puño de su chaqueta – Tú… no eres el padre – terminó, observando la transformación en el rostro de Sebastian. La ira cruzó por sus ojos verdes y Kurt se estremeció en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué? – escupió, como si las palabras le quemaran.

\- De verdad, lo siento mucho – se disculpó ahora el menor – Y-yo quería decírtelo… pero no pude…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? – gritó alterado - ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡¿Estás jugando conmigo?! – se revolvió el pelo, completamente desquiciado - ¡Dime qué pasa!

\- Seb yo… yo no tengo ninguna excusa… - se forzó a decir, tratando de mantener la calma – Sólo pasó…

\- ¿Sólo pasó? ¡¿Sólo pasó?! – elevó más la voz - ¿Qué clase de imbécil crees que soy? ¿Me vas a decir que te embarazó el Espíritu Santo? – ironizó, perdiendo el juicio.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – trató de explicar – Pero, nunca quise hacerlo… No planeé que las cosas fueran así… Siempre fui fiel contigo… No soy esa clase de persona que…

\- ¡Me engañaste! – lo acusó - ¡Te embarazaste de otro tipo, mientras aún eras mi novio! ¡Maldita sea!

\- Seb… - Kurt se sentía devastado.

\- ¿Sabes cómo se le dice a esa clase de persona? – preguntó, con un tono de voz bajo, cargado de odio - ¡Puta! ¡Eres una puta, Kurt! ¡Eso es lo que eres! – gritó nuevamente - ¡Y quisiste meterme el bastardo a mí! ¡Mierda, mi mamá tenía razón!

\- No, yo no quise hacerlo… - insistió el menor – Seb, tienes que creerme, nunca quise lastimarte…

\- ¿Y qué quieres que piense? – bufó – ¿Que accidentalmente caíste en la cama de otro tipo? ¡Deja de victimizarte, Kurt! ¡Lo jodiste todo! ¡Lo jodiste, y me usaste para ocultarlo!

Kurt sólo pudo llorar, pues no había forma de salir bien librado de todo eso.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? ¿Eh? – cuestionó, totalmente herido – Te abrí mi corazón, me peleé con mis padres, me escapé de Dalton por ti… Los hubiera convencido de volver a transferirme de escuela si me dabas una oportunidad… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Es que acaso fui una mala persona contigo? ¿Te falte el respeto, te humillé?

\- No, Bas… nunca… - respondió en medio de un gimoteo.

\- ¿Entonces? – Kurt negó con la cabeza, sin tener nada para decir. Un incómodo silencio se situó entre ellos, mientras el menor sorbía su llanto y Sebastian pasaba las manos por su cara para eliminar sus lágrimas – Veo que todo esto ha sido una maldita pérdida de tiempo – dijo, finalmente, soltando el aire, frustrado – Al parecer… nunca fuiste lo que pensé…

\- Bas… - Sebastian se alejó, haciendo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia.

Los ojos azules de Kurt, ahora enrojecidos por el llanto, dejaron caer renovadas lágrimas, mientas veían a su ex novio marcharse en su carro. Dentro de él, sabía que en algún momento algo como eso podría pasar, y sus muchas mentiras le golpearían en el rostro como una bofetada, pero tenía la esperanza de que no ocurriera tan pronto, ni de la forma como las cosas habían resultado.

Se mantuvo de pie, contemplando la nada por un par de minutos, hasta que decidió entrar a enfrentar a su padre que seguramente había escuchado toda la conversación. Se apoyó sobre la puerta, para cerrarla y soltó el aire que había contenido. Se sentía como la mierda.

\- Kurt… - la voz de su padre retumbó dentro del vacío de su cabeza. Estaba en blanco, su mente no podía procesar aún todo lo ocurrido y se maldijo a sí mismo, porque sabía que su día no terminaría ahí - ¿Estás bien?

El castaño negó, sabiendo que su padre no podía verlo. Caminó con pies de plomo y le dio una mirada suplicante a Burt, con la implícita petición de que dejaran aquella plática para otro día. Por supuesto, que no fue así.

\- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? – murmuró - ¿Por qué le has dicho a Sebastian que no era el padre de ese bebé?

\- P-porque… no lo es… - susurró, con un hilo de voz. Kurt ya no tenía fuerza ni para hablar.

\- Por un momento, quise creer que sólo estabas tratando de quitarlo del camino – comentó – Pero veo que nos has mentido a todos… una vez más.

\- Papá… - pidió, conteniendo el nudo en su garganta.

\- Imagino que debes sentirte muy mal, asique sólo respóndeme una cosa – habló con voz molesta - ¿Quién es el padre?

\- ¡Yo! – alzó la voz el castaño, cansado de oír siempre la misma pregunta - ¡Yo soy el padre de este bebé! ¡Yo voy a traerlo al mundo, lo alimentaré y vestiré! ¡Yo soy el único que está viviendo esto! ¡Sólo yo! ¡Es mi bebé y de nadie más! – soltó como un volcán que hace erupción, sintiéndose más ligero luego de decirlo.

Kurt no esperó la respuesta de su padre, pues estaba demasiado afectado con lo vivido la última media hora, por lo que corrió escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su cuarto. Puso el seguro a la puerta y se lanzó a su cama, deshaciéndose en llanto.

-o-

Blaine lanzó el trapo húmedo sobre la superficie del mesón, restregando con violencia la suciedad imaginaria. Estaba tratando de canalizar la rabia que sentía, desquitándose con las mesas del Lima Bean. Sus compañeros de trabajo murmuraban un par de metros más allá, pero al moreno no podía importarle menos. Se habían sorprendido mucho al verlo llegar esa tarde, puesto que el día anterior había prácticamente rogado que lo cubrieran, para tener libre la tarde completa.

En los planes de Blaine estaba acabar las clases y se pasarse a la casa de Kurt para acompañarlo la tarde entera y hablar del bebé. Escucharía de boca del castaño si esperaban un niño o una niña y luego planificarían parte de su futuro en base a eso; el diseño de la cuna, el color de las paredes, y todas las cursilerías que hace unos meses atrás jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza al moreno. Luego, tal vez si tenía suerte, dormirían juntos nuevamente, abrazados y felices. Pero Blaine nunca contempló lo ocurrido aquella tarde, cuando detuvo su moto y caminó a casa del ojiazul, para verlo abrazando nada más y nada menos que a su ex novio. Aún podía recordar la compresión que sintió en su corazón mientras observaba la escena. Ellos se miraron y el tipo se acercó a Kurt, para que luego el castaño lo abrazara efusivamente. Le había hervido la sangre, como ahora le hervía al recordarlo.

Pasó el trapo con ímpetu por la mesa, hasta que casi podía ver su reflejo. Entonces, muchas cosas le sonaron en la cabeza… ¿Hace cuánto se veían? ¿Habrían vuelto a ser novios esa tarde? ¿Cuándo pensaba Kurt decirle todo esto? ¿O el castaño sólo lo estaba usando? ¿Era una especie de venganza?

Siendo incapaz de contenerse, golpeó la mesa con el puño, maldiciendo. Llamó la atención de algunas personas a su alrededor, pero no pudo importarle menos. Se sentía dolido, furioso, consternado y no lograba explicarse por qué… ¿Por qué, el hecho de ver a Kurt con ese tipo, le revolvía el estómago?

\- ¡Maldita sea! – bufó, pasándose una mano por el pelo, tomando aire, en un vano intento de tranquilizarse.

Blaine no podía entender por qué, precisamente en el momento en que las cosas por fin comenzaban a tomar un curso favorable para él, pasaba esto. ¿Es que acaso el destino le tenía trazadas las desgracias? ¿Dios se había ensañado con él? Él lo único que deseaba era estar al lado de Kurt, acompañarlo en su embarazo y jamás alejarse de él ni de su bebé… Sin embargo, la vida le acababa de dar una patada directo en las bolas, plantándole al ex novio de Kurt en las narices.

Y lo que más frustraba al moreno era el hecho de no poder pedir una maldita explicación al castaño, porque ellos no son novios, y el chico se pasa la vida diciéndole que tampoco es el padre del bebé; por lo que el único motivo para que estén juntos es la extraña e intensa química entre ellos.

Blaine sintió de pronto que toda esa situación lo estaba superando, por lo que se tomó sus cinco minutos de descanso y salió al exterior a patear unos cuantos contenedores de basura.

-o-

En algún punto de su llantina, Kurt se durmió. Despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, como si le hubiera pasado un tren por encima y su garganta estaba resentida también. Se arrastró al baño y se observó en el espejo. Se veía fatal y el enrojecimiento de sus ojos aún no se había ido del todo. Ni con la peor de las gripes, se vio como ahora. Su estómago gruñó, haciéndole recordar que antes de que su vida se volcara completamente, estaban esperando por Carole para comer.

Intentando componer una expresión neutra, caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras. Bajó despacio, escrutando el lugar, en busca de gente. No había nadie y la casa estaba en penumbra. Entonces miró su móvil para chequear la hora. Las doce menos cuarto. Seguramente todo mundo se había dormido ya, por lo que Kurt se sintió libre de tener que pretender sentirse bien. Escarbó en la nevera y sació su hambre, mientras los vestigios de la pena regresaban a él. Se sentía muy deprimido, porque a pesar de todo, había dañado a Sebastian y él no lo merecía. No podía comparar la actitud de él hace dos meses atrás, con lo que él le hizo. Negó con la cabeza y se echó a la boca el último trozo de pan, sacudiendo las migajas.

El recuerdo de Blaine lo golpeó de pronto y se maldijo por olvidar llamarle, aunque consideraba que estaba escusado por todo lo ocurrido. No tuvo cabeza para nada más esa tarde, mucho menos para darle la noticia a Blaine. Estuvo a punto de marcarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde y probablemente el chico estuviera dormido. Será mejor darle la noticia mañana, personalmente… así podría contarle también lo sucedido y recibir un poco de consuelo.

Sabía que al decirle que Sebastian no era el padre de su bebé, inmediatamente Blaine quedaría con el título de papá de la criatura, pero Kurt ya no temía tanto dar ese paso, pues el moreno llevaba tiempo mostrándole que su interés era real y que deseaba con todo su ser, tener este bebé con Kurt.

Una sonrisa acudió a él, imaginando a Blaine; con su cara llena de felicidad, brincando tal vez, diciéndole que él tenía razón y soltando un par de bromas subidas de tono. Y Kurt deseó con todo su corazón que llegara la mañana para verlo.

-o-

El departamento estaba a oscuras, tal como se sentía el alma de Blaine; la única luz en la habitación provenía del cigarrillo a medio fumar, entre los dedos del moreno. Hace mucho que no fumaba, en su intento de ser una mejor persona y alguien aceptable a los ojos de Kurt. Que idiota se sentía ahora. Bebió un largo trago de su lata de cerveza, tratando de ahogar las estúpidas mariposas que el castaño había metido dentro de su estómago con cada una de sus miradas inocentes y sus besos suaves. Dio una calada a su cigarro y luego soltó el humo, dejándolo suspendido en el aire. Su cabeza giraba vertiginosamente, tratando de pensar en qué debía hacer. Todo se veía nebuloso y confuso, no sabía qué era lo que Kurt pretendía, si era algo reciente o si llevaba algún tiempo, si sus promesas no dichas se irían al carajo o permanecerían... Si podría vivir lejos de él, cuando le dijera que había regresado con su ex… ¿Podría dejar de ver esa sonrisa? ¿Soportar un día sin besarlo? ¿Estar una vida entera sin volver a hacerle el amor?

Blaine se odiaba a sí mismo por no tener la valentía de responderse esas preguntas, siendo consciente que en el fondo de su corazón conocía la respuesta a cada una de ellas, pero se negaba a evocarlas en su mente… Antes se iría al infierno, que reconocerlo.

Después de todo, él era un cabrón. O eso se dijo a sí mismo, buscando algo a lo que aferrarse. No necesitaba de nadie para vivir su vida, nunca lo había hecho. Era un tipo simple, de rollos de una noche y luego, si te he visto, no me acuerdo. Sin involucrarse con nadie, ni sintiendo nada… Ese era Blaine Anderson, alguien que no pensaba en el mañana, ni en las consecuencias… Alguien que sólo vivía el momento y nada más. Y si al final Kurt decidía alejarlo, por correr a los brazos del estirado de su ex, él seguiría siendo quien era cuando lo conoció. Un tipo recién salido de la correccional, ansioso por tirarse a toda la escuela.

* * *

 _ **Como dije al principio... No me odien! Era necesario...**_

 ** _Ahora, sé que lo saben, pero les agradezco inmensamente sus reviews y el hecho de que sigan leyendo mis locas ocurrencias... Los amo!_**

 ** _Besos!_**

 ** _XOXO_**


	15. Capítulo 15

**_Holaaa! Que tal todo mundo? Yo estoy congelándome con este clima de invierno... Pero les traigo un nuevo capítulo, en donde se aclararán algunas cosillas. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 15_**

Kurt no había logrado dormir muy bien esa noche; pues sus sueños le rememoraban lo sucedido con Sebastian una y otra vez, como una pesadilla recurrente. Por la mañana estaba rendido y sólo deseaba dormir una vida entera, pero la luz que entraba desde la ventana, se lo impidió, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad. Quiso ocultarse bajo su almohada, huyendo de la luminosidad y de todo lo que conllevaba tener que enfrentar ese día. No deseaba ver la decepción en el rostro de su padre durante el desayuno, ni oír la reprobación en sus palabras al hablarle. No podía soportar tanto; y su corazón y su mente necesitaban un descanso de todo. El castaño coincidió con sus pensamientos en que Blaine era su perfecta vía de escape en este momento, su oasis en el desierto que lo asediaba a su alrededor.

Se desperezó, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para salir de la cama. Observó la hora en su móvil, pasaban de las once de la mañana y no tenía ninguna llamada perdida del moreno, ni un mensaje o alguna señal de él. ¿Se habría molestado con él por no llamar ayer? Kurt cruzó los dedos porque eso no fuera así.

Se dio una larga ducha, quitando con ella las lágrimas y la tristeza derramada el día anterior. Ya las cartas estaban echadas y debía enfrentar, así no quisiera, la verdad de todo. Recordó las palabras que le dijera Blaine hace unos días… Y lamentó no haberlas tomado en cuenta, pues finalmente todas sus mentiras y verdades a medias, le estallaron en la cara.

"Te necesito. ¿Puedes venir?" – Tecleó en su celular, borrándolo al segundo siguiente, porque un mensaje así, sólo preocuparía a Blaine y esa no era su intención. Intentó nuevamente.

"Perdón por no llamar ayer, surgió algo. Ven y te cuento" – Escribió, releyéndolo dos veces. Lo borró también.

"Iba a llamarte, pero se me hizo imposible. Tengo grandes noticias, te espero" – Se dijo a sí mismo que no se le ocurriría nada mejor, así que sin pensarlo mucho, pulsó enviar.

Buscó ropa en su armario, eligiendo lo mejor que tenía, considerando que no estaría solo esa tarde, y se vistió. Acomodó su cabello con algo de fijador y, sólo entonces, se sintió listo para bajar a comer algo y soportar lo que viniera con ello.

En la primera planta había un silencio inusual. Al parecer todo mundo estaba en sus asuntos. Asumió que Burt estaba en el taller, Finn con sus amigos o en su cuarto y Carole… ocupada en sus quehaceres o comprando algo para el almuerzo.

Entró a la cocina y su madrastra lo miró con una sonrisa maternal.

\- Hola, cariño – a Kurt le hizo gracia el saludo, y Blaine acudió a su mente, con su sonrisa incluida – Imagino que debes tener hambre.

\- Yo… sí, un poco – el castaño se sentó en la isla de la cocina y la miró tomar una taza para ponerla frente a él. Le agradeció con una sonrisa y ella le devolvió otra igual.

\- Has estado algo apartado estos días… - comenzó a decir Carole, acomodando una caja de leche sobre la mesada - ¿Te sientes bien?

\- La verdad, es que ya no sé cómo responder a esa pregunta – respondió el menor, con la mirada fija en un punto muerto – No sé cómo me siento… Ni cómo debería sentirme.

La mujer se situó frente a él y le tomó la mano entre las suyas.

\- Kurt, tu puedes sentirte como quieras… Porque sólo tú estás sintiendo el peso de todo esto – lo miró a los ojos, transmitiéndole algo muy cercano a la tranquilidad – Tu padre me contó lo que pasó con Sebastian… - Kurt soltó un suspiro, avergonzado – Pero, no te sientas mal… Eres demasiado joven aún, y es normal que cometas errores… porque estás aprendiendo a vivir la vida y no hay un manual para hacerlo.

\- Decepcioné a papá – susurró con un hilo de voz, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta formándose.

\- Burt te ama, y nada va a cambiar eso – le confirmó la mujer – Puede que ahora esté molesto, o dolido… Pero ya verás que, poco a poco, el tiempo le quitará todos esos sentimientos de su corazón y las cosas mejorarán.

\- Realmente deseo que mejoren… - añadió el ojiazul con una sonrisa triste – Porque, últimamente todo me ha salido mal…

\- Ten, come algo dulce – Carole le acercó un plato con galletas de vainilla y chips de chocolate – Te ayudará con la pena.

\- Gracias… por todo – le dio un abrazo corto a su madrastra y entonces mordió una galleta con ganas.

Kurt quería creer con todo su corazón en las palabras de Carole, y que las cosas cambiaran a mejor.

-o-

El sonido de su celular, sacudió de su profundo sueño a Blaine. Se restregó un ojo y miró a su alrededor, sobando su cuello adolorido por la incómoda posición en la que había pasado la noche. Habían un par de latas de cerveza tiradas a su alrededor y el cenicero a medio llenar de colillas de cigarrillos. Se encontró en el mismo lugar donde se durmió, en el sofá de la sala. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos su móvil y miró el mensaje entrante. Kurt.

Sin siquiera leerlo, arrojó lejos de su vista el aparato. Éste fue a dar sobre el sillón frente a él. Pasó una mano por su rostro, intentando despertar totalmente. Había pasado una noche de perros y se sentía aún más cansado que el día anterior. Con la intención de sentirse mejor, se puso en pie y arrastró sus pasos hasta el baño. Supuso que una ducha lo reanimaría.

Durante el día, estuvo recibiendo variados mensaje del castaño, pero simplemente lo ignoró. Su orgullo se sentía herido y no deseaba hacer el papel de "perrito faldero" con Kurt y estar disponible las 24 horas del día para el chico. Tal vez el hecho de haber volcado completamente su atención en el menor, le estaba pasando la cuenta ahora, siendo desplazado fácilmente por el primer idiota que apareciera. Ese no era Blaine Anderson, se recordó.

Cuando cayó la tarde, se calzó sus zapatos, recogió su chaqueta de cuero negra y su casco, para dirigirse a cumplir su turno en el Lima Bean. Normalmente no trabajaba los fines de semana, pero necesitaba forzosamente mantener su mente ocupada. Pateó una piedra antes de montarse a su moto y luego dio un pisotón al pedal de encendido. El motor rugió con fuerza, y con eso, Blaine se montó y se fue.

Aunque le quedaba en el extremo contrario, el moreno no pudo evitar encaminarse hacia la casa de Kurt, llevado casi por la fuerza de la costumbre. Observó un rato, a la distancia, con la vaga esperanza de verle para tranquilizar el desastre en su cabeza, pero después de un par de minutos de estar ahí parado, sin que nada pasara, se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan débil y se largó directo hacia el Lima Bean.

-o-

Luego de comer su desayuno, Kurt revisó su móvil, en busca de una respuesta de parte de Blaine, pero su bandeja de entrada estaba completamente vacía. Torció el gesto, lanzándose sobre el sofá. Decidió enviar un segundo mensaje, sólo en caso que el moreno hubiera extraviado de alguna manera su celular y estuviera buscándolo por la casa.

"¿Está todo bien? Dame una señal" – Tipeó y envió.

Esperó con algo de ansiedad, mientras pasaba distraídamente una mano por su vientre abultado, trazando círculos en él. Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía preocuparse, y que el moreno también tenía una vida. Optó por ocuparse de sus asuntos, como terminar aquel ensayo de literatura que le estaba tomando más tiempo del usual.

Más tarde, sumido entre un par de papeles arrugados en bola y unos libros abiertos, Kurt no pudo aguantarse y tomó nuevamente su celular. No había ningún mensaje de Blaine.

Mordió la punta de su bolígrafo, repiqueteando con el pie sobre el suelo.

\- A la mierda – susurró y dejando el lápiz a un lado, volvió a teclear.

"Si estás ocupado, y no puedes responder lo entiendo, pero podrías por lo menos mandar un emoji o algo para saber que estás bien. No te tomará más de 5 segundos"

Esperó tres minutos completos, sin despegar sus ojos de las dos palomillas que anunciaban que el mensaje había sido recibido, e ignorado con éxito.

Entonces Kurt comenzó a irritarse e impacientarse de verdad. Había sólo dos opciones en este caso. O a Blaine le habían robado el móvil, o se le había extraviado y no tenía acceso a él; siendo esta última la opción más deseada de Kurt… O Blaine estaba simplemente ignorándolo por algún motivo desconocido aún por el castaño. Kurt rogó que se tratara de la segunda, una vez más.

Para probar su teoría, decidió llamarle. Esa sería la forma más rápida de saber que pasaba. El tono de marcado apareció a los pocos segundos. Blaine tenía el móvil encendido, sin embargo, nadie contestó. Saltó el buzón de mensaje y Kurt finalizó la llamada.

Esto estaba mal.

El resto de tarde fingió estar trabajando en su ensayo, pero tras el libro que supuestamente leía, tenía su celular, que cada tanto en tanto enviaba un nuevo mensaje a Blaine.

-o-

Blaine pasó su turno frente a la caja registradora, tratando realmente de ser amable con los clientes, sonriendo falsamente y agradeciendo sus compras, mientras que dentro de sí mismo, se sentía fatal. Se cuestionó incontables veces el motivo por el cual seguía allí, si Kurt no estaba interesado en él, o en que él fuera el padre de su bebé. La única razón de que Blaine tomara ese trabajo en primer lugar, era para hacerse cargo de su hijo, pero ahora… Se sentía tonto continuar ahí, para mantener el hijo de otro. Aun así, se quedó porque supuso que podría darle un buen uso al dinero que le pagarían en unos días más.

Un chico alto y bien parecido tomó su lugar frente a Blaine para ordenar. El moreno no reparó demasiado en el chico, aunque reconoció que era guapo.

\- Son dos dólares, con cincuenta – informó el moreno, pero al recibir el dinero, el tipo acarició intencionalmente su mano. Blaine alzó la vista y obtuvo un guiño sugerente de parte de él. Le dio al muchacho una de sus patentadas sonrisas de medio lado, cargada de arrogancia. Puso el dinero en la caja y le entregó el cambio junto con su recibo - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó, esta vez, apoyándose sobre el mostrador, poniendo su expresión de cacería.

\- Demian – respondió el chico, con un tono de voz sensual. Blaine escribió sobre el vaso y le dijo que esperara a un lado por su café.

Pasaron un par de cliente más y Blaine podía sentir sobre él la mirada de Demian, quien se lo comía con los ojos. Inevitablemente le recordó unos grandes y azules ojos, sentados en la misma mesa. Quiso patear algo, pero se contuvo.

Cuando el chico hubo terminado su café, pasó por el mesón donde recibió su café, diciéndole algo al barista y entregándole una servilleta luego. Entonces se marchó, no sin antes darle una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa al pasar frente al moreno.

\- Eh, Blaine – le habló su colega – Ese chico me ha dicho que te entregue esto - El ojimiel vio que le tendía la servilleta en donde se apreciaba claramente un número telefónico en ella.

\- Gracias – dijo simplemente, guardándola en su pantalón.

-o-

Kurt terminó el día con los nervios destrozados. Quería pensar que Blaine estaba perfectamente bien y sólo estaba ignorándolo, pero la posibilidad de que estuviera en problemas, le revolvía el estómago.

Para su mala suerte, el lunes llegó sin noticias del moreno, y Kurt cargaba unas oscuras sombras bajo los ojos, por las pesadillas que tuvo y no le permitieron dormir un par de horas seguidas. Cerró su taquilla con violencia y resopló. Ahora se sentía frustrado, pues la moto de Blaine estaba estacionada como cada día en su lugar, lo que significaba que sólo había estado ignorándolo. El problema radicaba en qué motivos llevarían al moreno, que siempre ponía toda su atención en el castaño, a pasar de él como una paria.

La nube negra que Kurt estaba seguro que se posaba sobre su cabeza, lanzó un trueno, cuando entendió el dilema. Blaine se encontraba en la cafetería, besando a una pobre chica, a vista y paciencia de todo el instituto. Kurt resopló, meciendo un mechón de su cabello. Esto era el colmo.

El ojiazul bufó, dándose media vuelta y caminando con grandes zancadas hacia su clase. ¿Es que acaso Blaine se había vuelto loco? ¿Cómo pretendía hacer el papel de súper papá, si no era capaz de controlar el mounstro en sus pantalones? Kurt sacudió esos pensamientos y se esforzó en poner atención a su maestro.

\- Tienes una cara de perra que… ¿pasó algo? – comentó Puck, cuando iban hacia la sala del coro.

\- Es… ¡Agh! – gruñó molesto – Es que no entiendo… No entiendo a Blaine… ¡A veces es tan…! Y yo no puedo con eso… - intentó explicarse, gesticulando con violencia – Me dan ganas de… ahorcarlo – simuló con sus manos tomarlo por el cuello.

\- ¿Qué hizo ahora ese tarado? – se rió Noah, al ver a su amigo tan ofuscado.

\- ¡Dios! La historia es larga… - torció el gesto, recordando la inesperada y desastrosa visita de Sebastian – No sé por donde empezar.

\- Hmm… podrías partir por contarme como te fue con el médico – sugirió, y la expresión triste de Kurt, cambió drásticamente a una de felicidad absoluta – Supongo que estuvo bien – señaló su sonrisa.

\- Sí… ¡Es una niña! – chilló, poseído por la alegría que aquello le producía - ¿Puedes creerlo? – añadió, en un tono más bajo, para no llamar demasiado la atención – Voy a tener una niña… Y… - el rostro de Kurt mutó en una nueva expresión de desgracia – Sebastian fue a mi casa, justo cuando estaba llegando.

\- ¿Qué? – Puckerman abrió los ojos, sinceramente sorprendido – Creí que lo habías mandado a la mierda…

\- No, exactamente… - Kurt lo miró, poniendo los ojos en blanco – Lo peor de todo, es que me pidió perdón por comportarse como un idiota y me pidió una segunda oportunidad…

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Se la diste? – Noah se cubrió el rostro.

\- ¡No, claro que no! – se apresuró en responder el castaño – Pero, me hizo sentir muy mal… Él fue sincero conmigo… y yo… - Kurt tomó aire para continuar – Yo le destrocé el corazón.

\- Pero si fue él quien no te defendió de sus padres – argumentó el mayor.

\- No, no… no me refiero a eso… - el ojiazul tomó las manos de Noah y lo detuvo en mitad del pasillo. Éste lo miró a los ojos, sin entender – Le dije a Sebastian la verdad, justo después de que él me abriera su corazón y me suplicara que volviéramos a ser novios…

\- ¿Qué verdad? – quiso saber Puck.

\- Que él no es el padre… de mi bebé – soltó con un hilo de voz, y Puckerman por un segundo dudó haber escuchado correctamente.

\- Oh, mierda… ¡Kurt! – el más alto negó con la cabeza - ¿Me estás jodiendo?

\- No… - lo ojos del menor picaron por llorar, pero se contuvo – Tu tenías razón… Es de Blaine.

\- Que hijo de puta tan suertudo… - masculló más para sí mismo - ¡Wow! ¿Y qué dijo el imbécil de Sebastian?

\- Ugh… Me dijo cosas muy fuertes… - el castaño no quiso detallar nada – Y mi padre escuchó todo…

\- ¡Oh, diablos! – Puck volvió a abrir los ojos sorprendido de la mala suerte de su amigo - ¡Eso sí que no me lo esperaba!

\- Ni yo… Creí que iba a ponerme un castigo de por vida o que me encerraría en la casa hasta la muerte… - los ojos azules se le nublaron – Pero, creo que el peor castigo, fue verlo tan decepcionado… Y para empeorarlo, yo le respondí horrible y… ¡Agh! No sé cómo todo se volvió un desastre…

\- Tal vez se deba a que mentiste… - Kurt le lanzó una mirada dolida – Y cuando dijiste la verdad, no soltaste todo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… y siento que ahora la vida me está cobrando eso y con intereses incluidos – soltó un suspiro profundo y cansado.

\- Puedes ser… - retomaron su camino por el pasillo – Aunque eso no explica lo de Blaine, que te tenía tan encabronado.

\- Oh, eso… - Kurt volvió a enfadarse de sólo recordarlo – Pues, se suponía que yo llamaría a Blaine cuando saliera de la consulta médica, pues… para contarle que tendremos una niña y, luego pasó todo lo de Seb y la discusión con papá… - se pasó una mano por el pelo – Y cuando lo recordé, ya era tarde.

\- ¿Y? – le instó a seguir.

\- Y… al día siguiente intenté llamarlo, le mande mil mensajes y él simplemente me ignoró todo el fin de semana – gesticuló nuevamente con sus manos, furioso - ¿Sabes todas las historias que mi cabeza se creó? ¡Me volví loco! Llegué a pensar que estaba realmente lastimado o algo… Pero no – hizo un gesto de profundo sarcasmo – Blaine está perfectamente bien, y me imagino que su teléfono funciona a la perfección… Sólo estuvo demasiado ocupado con sus asuntos para responder…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Noah alzó una ceja, confundido.

\- Lo vi… esta mañana… - puso cara de asco – Comiéndole la boca a una chica en la cafetería.

\- Estamos hablando de Blaine Anderson – comentó Puck - ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

\- Se supone que tenemos algo – se explicó Kurt, ahora más frustrado que antes – Él me dijo que quería ser el padre de este bebé, pero se está comportando como un… ¡cabrón! – soltó la última palabra cargada de resentimiento - ¿Qué clase de padre pretende ser? Yo no quiero exponer a mi hija a eso… Y habíamos quedado de acuerdo en intentar _estar juntos_ … - Kurt no pudo ocultar la tristeza al decir aquello – No entiendo por qué está actuando así.

\- Debo reconocer que conocí a Blaine como un cabrón – confirmó Noah – Su único objetivo era tirarse a la escuela completa – Kurt se estremeció al oírlo – Pero, desde que está en esta extraña cosa contigo… ya no lo veo en las fiestas, ni siquiera se escapa de clases para fumar bajo las escaleras…

\- ¿Qué? – el nuevo conocimiento, le produjo un hueco en el corazón.

\- No digo que haya cambiado y ahora sea un santo – se apresuró en decir el mayor – Pero sí que ha cambiado para mejor.

-o-

El turno de Blaine en Lima Bean estaba por terminar. Eran casi las ocho de la noche y el moreno se preguntó a sí mismo cómo matar el tiempo, ahora que no visitaba a Kurt por las noches. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su móvil, recordando cierto número que le dieron hace dos días. Se apartó de la caja registradora, pues ya no había gente a quien atender y llamó.

La animada voz del otro lado de la línea, logró despertar algo en él, una sensación que lo remontó a principios del verano. Quedaron de acuerdo en verse en casa del chico… Demian, se había asegurado en recordarlo, y lo cierto es que a Blaine no podía importarle menos.

Lentamente el local fue vaciándose y el administrador dio el día por terminado. Se dispuso a limpiar las mesas y acomodar las sillas. Tal vez ayudara luego a rellenar los dispensadores de sobres de azúcar. Quería a toda costa dejar de sentirse como el idiota embobado con los ojos azules de Kurt, pero a la vez, no quería manchar el recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo y el olor de su suave piel, con otra desconocida y ajena.

Se entretuvo tanto como pudo, limpiando innecesariamente la cafetería. Se despidió de su jefe y entonces se fue. Miró la dirección en su móvil, y aunque era cerca, se tardó, tomando la ruta más larga para llegar.

Los pensamientos zumbaban en la cabeza de Blaine, cuestionando su actuar. ¿Realmente quería hacer esto? ¿Y si Kurt no estaba saliendo nuevamente con su ex? ¿Por qué pasaría el fin de semana entero mensajeándolo, si estuviera con otro? ¿Valdría la pena leer sus mensajes?

¡No!, le gritó su orgullo, luchando contra las dudas. Kurt no tiene poder sobre él, tampoco tienen una relación formal que le prohíba cubrir sus necesidades básicas, como el sexo. No hay nada que obligue a Blaine a mantenerse célibe, esperando la disponibilidad de Kurt para estar con él. Eso no es lo que él es.

Llegó al lugar, dándose ánimos y prometiéndose a sí mismo que iba a pasarlo bien un rato. Un poco de sexo sin compromiso siempre lograba animarlo antes, ¿por qué no lo haría ahora?

El chico estaba esperando hacía rato y se notaba su ansiedad. Blaine entró, dejando su chaqueta y su casco a un lado de la puerta. No alcanzó a beber un segundo trago de la cerveza que le había ofrecido Demian, cuando el tipo ya se le había encimado para comerle la boca. En principio Blaine se sintió bien, pero luego de un rato, comenzó a frustrarse, pues le molestaba la forma tan extraña que tenía el muchacho para besar. Demasiada lengua y mucha saliva, pensó el moreno, apartándose para beber un poco más. Aún estaba sobrio y requería algo de alcohol en su organismo si iba a llevar esta hazaña a cabo.

Su cerebro le dijo que era patético, cuando pretendió visualizar el rostro de Kurt gimiendo su nombre, mientras se enrollaba con Demian. Antes de poder terminar su cerveza, el chico ya lo había llevado al cuarto y le intentaba quitar la playera, sin éxito. Blaine lo tiró en la cama, bebiéndose lo que le quedaba en la botella, de un solo trago.

 _Sólo hazlo_ , pensó Blaine, pues una vez que lograra estar con otras personas, Kurt pasaría al recuerdo.

Se esforzó en besar al tipo, tratando de sentirse excitado de verdad, pues su intento no lograba provocarle una erección real. Las manos del muchacho lo recorrieron, acariciándolo descaradamente, buscando desnudarlo lo más rápido posible. Blaine continuaba blando en sus pantalones, a pesar de las generosas caricias que le estaban proporcionando. Con sus propias manos, recorrió el cuerpo del tipo, notando que estaba bastante animado, y que pronto estaría listo para continuar, mientras él no lograba que su miembro correspondiera a la situación.

Los minutos pasaban y Blaine podía notar el aburrimiento en su acompañante, pues por mucho que lo tocara y se esforzara, en sus pantalones, nada ocurría.

Entonces el moreno cayó en la cuenta que no iba a poder, simplemente. Las ideas en su cabeza comenzaron a ordenarse y el puzle tomó forma, calzando las piezas en su lugar. Él no podría quitarse a Kurt de la cabeza porque había involucrado a su corazón en todo aquello. Sentía fuertes cosas por el castaño, así quisiera negárselo a sí mismo, y creer que era una relación sin compromiso. Estaba jodido, porque sin darse cuenta, todo su ser estaba comprometido profundamente con Kurt. Y si ahora estaba en una casa desconocida, con un extraño bajo su cuerpo, era por celos… Celos por ver a Kurt con alguien que no era él. Y eso lo estaba matando.

Se apartó del chico, balbuceando una disculpa; escuchando en respuesta, las quejas de Demian.

\- Yo… no puedo hacerlo – dijo finalmente. Se acomodó la ropa y tomando su chaqueta y su casco, salió de allí a la carrera.

De camino a su casa, el rugido del motor parecía hablarle, diciéndole que era un idiota, por no darse cuenta antes de sus sentimientos hacia Kurt. Sin embargo, a pesar de su revelación; no podía dejar de sentirse dolido por la escena que había presenciado. Tampoco se sentía seguro de hacer algo respecto a sus sentimientos, como ir en busca del castaño o proponerle algo serio, porque sabía que Kurt no deseaba compromisos, ni involucrarse demasiado con él.

-o-

Kurt había llegado a la conclusión, aunque se odiaba por ello, de que no privaría a Blaine de su bebé. Tarde o temprano, sabía que él terminaría por enterarse, o más bien, confirmar que era el padre de su hija. Por este motivo, no deseaba tenerlo aparte de su embarazo.

Era miércoles, y el castaño aun no sabía cómo había soportado todos esos días lejos del moreno, pues lo extrañaba como un loco, a pesar de que se dijera a sí mismo que no era así.

Llegó temprano a McKinley, con la esperanza de encontrarse a Blaine solo, y no sobre alguna desafortunada chica. Recorrió el instituto y no pudo encontrarle, por lo que supuso que más tarde lo hallaría.

Estando en clases, Puckerman le preguntó si ya le había dado la noticia al moreno, pero Kurt sólo negó con pesar. Aun le hacía ilusión conocer la reacción del ojimiel cuando le contara que tendrían una niña.

Llegó el receso entre clases, y Kurt le pidió a su amigo que si veía a Blaine, le informara, para poder hablar con él. Caminó por los pasillos, haciendo una parada en su casillero, para dejar algunas cosas; y como si los planetas se hubieran alineado, divisó a la distancia al moreno, recargado contra la pared. Cerró el casillero y caminó ansioso hacia él, pero no llegó muy lejos, pues una chica se le adelantó, colgándosele del cuello al mayor. Éste la recibió en sus brazos, ganoso y el corazón de Kurt se comprimió en su pecho. Se negó a darse por vencido, y decidió enfrentarlo de una vez por todas. Él tenía que saberlo, y una vez que se lo dijera, podía regresar a lo que estaba haciendo o irse a la mierda, pensó el castaño.

\- Ejem… - el ojiazul carraspeó fuerte, aclarando su garganta para llamar la atención de Blaine, siendo ignorado - ¿Blaine? ¡Blaine! ¡Hey! – le dio un toque en el brazo, tratando de captar su mirada. Éste se alejó de la intensa boca de la chica a su lado y lo miró con una expresión de fastidio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo con voz monótona – Estoy ocupado.

\- Eso veo – respondió con sarcasmo el menor.

\- Si quieres algo de Blaine Anderson, tendrás que ponerte a la fila y esperar tu turno – añadió, sacando una carcajada de la muchacha, que no le había quitado las manos de encima.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de ser un cretino por dos minutos, y escucharme? – bufó, cabreado por la actitud pedante del moreno – Es importante – aseguró, dándole a sus palabras un tono de voz que lo demostraba. Los ojos mieles de Blaine lo observaron con mayor interés.

\- Tu tiempo está corriendo – bromeó Blaine, mirando su reloj de pulsera, ya que Kurt no había dicho nada aún, y no lo haría delante de la tipa. Le sonrió con arrogancia y el ojiazul perdió la calma.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Creí que cuando decías que me apoyarías en _esto_ , hablabas en serio – escupió – Pero ya veo que sólo eran palabras vacías.

El castaño dio la media vuelta, girando sobre sus talones y salió de la presencia de la parejita. Necesitaba llorar, como nunca antes, por lo que su única opción era encerrarse en un baño.

Sus ojos se nublaron y tuvo que reconocer la puerta de memoria, entró y se apoyó en uno de los lavamanos, dejando salir lentamente su irritación a través de las lágrimas. Sintió que alguien entraba a los servicio de chicos y se volteó para ocultar su rostro, mientras limpiaba sus ojos, eliminando los rastros del llanto con su puño.

\- ¡Kurt! – la voz de Blaine lo hizo dan un respingo - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer un drama de todo?

\- ¿Un drama? – se giró, ahora molesto - ¿Acaso fui yo el que me ignoró todo el fin de semana sólo por gusto? – le recriminó – Ni siquiera te importó saber cómo me fue con el médico – continuó recriminándolo. El rostro de Blaine palideció y su expresión mutó a una de culpa, ya que había olvidado por completo aquello, por culpa de sus celos.

\- Kurt… - esta vez su voz fue sólo un susurro.

\- ¡Te necesitaba! ¡Pasé el peor fin de semana! ¡Creí que estabas herido o en problemas! – se sinceró, en medio de su rabia, con las lágrima cayendo libres - ¡Pero sólo estabas ocupado, follándote a todo Lima! – Blaine quiso decirle que las cosas no habían sido así, no exactamente - ¡Y, a pesar de eso, estaba dispuesto a comentarte lo que me dijo el médico!

\- Lo siento… - Blaine intentó acercarse a Kurt para calmarlo.

\- No te molestes, porque tú puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras – respondió el castaño, tratando de recuperar la compostura, hablando con un tono de voz bajo y cargado de resentimiento.

\- Yo… Lo olvidé – confesó el moreno.

\- Si es que aún te interesa… - añadió, antes de marcharse - ¡Tendrás una niña!

El castaño salió del baño, dejando a Blaine completamente en blanco, en el interior, procesando lentamente la información. Sacudió la cabeza para regresar a la realidad y ser consciente de lo que le acababa de decir Kurt. Tendría una niña… ¡Una niña!

Pero había mucho más en aquello, pues el ojiazul fue demasiado claro al usar la palabra _"tendrás"_ , en lugar de _"tendré"_ ; como una confirmación silenciosa de su paternidad. Él, Blaine Anderson, tendría una hija…

Entonces se sintió como un completo idiota, había inventado toda una historia en su cabeza con respecto a Kurt y su ex novio, que ni siquiera existía, y las palabras recién dichas por el ojiazul, eran prueba más que suficiente. Es decir, quién retoma una relación con su ex novio, y le dice a otro tipo que tendrá una hija con él. Para Blaine era muy claro.

Una pequeña y genuina sonrisa apareció en su rostro, partiéndolo en dos, y el moreno podría jurar que aquel era el momento más feliz de su vida… hasta ahora.

* * *

 _ **Eeeentonces... ¿Qué les pareció? Blaine reconoció sus sentimientos por Kurtie... Y ya sabe que tendrá una niña...**_

 ** _Y cómo siempre, agradezco sus reviews, leo cada uno de ellos aunque no los responda, pero juro que me sacan unas sonrisas enormes. Los amo!_**

 ** _Besos!_**

 ** _XOXO._**


	16. Capítulo 16

**_Hola... Hoy Jueves de Capítulo! Y les traigo éste que está... IM-PER-DI-BLE!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 16_**

Kurt se sentía abrumado, y aquel viernes más que nunca. Hacía dos días que le soltó la noticia a Blaine, y para no pensar el ello, prefirió centrarse en la competencia de coros que sería precisamente ese día, en un par de horas. Si el moreno lo buscó o no, Kurt no tendría como saberlo, pues estuvieron encerrados en la sala del coro y en el auditorio ensayando hasta que sus cuerdas vocales sangraran. Fue durante esos dos días que agradeció que su padre hubiera hablado con el director de su embarazo, pues el sr. Shue, sin dejarlo en evidencia, lo puso en un lugar seguro con respecto a la coreografía, no dándole gran trabajo. Aun así, debía moverse como los demás y esforzarse en no descoordinarse.

Incluso, y conmovido con la situación del castaño, su profesor le había dado un par de líneas que cantar en la canción principal, lo cual lo tenía emocionado y aterrado al mismo tiempo. A pesar de considerar que tenía una gran voz, nunca pasaba de hacer los coros en el fondo de las presentaciones y esto era casi nuevo para él.

\- La presentación es a las siete – le recordó a su padre, antes de salir por la puerta junto a su hermano – Por favor, no se retrasen o perderán los asientos que apartamos para ustedes – insistió Kurt, siendo jalado por Finn.

\- Estaremos ahí – prometió Burt, inalterable.

Los chicos salieron de la casa y se fueron en el carro de Kurt. Tal vez su padre estuviera molesto y herido por lo ocurrido hace un par de días, pero no dejaba de ser el mejor padre del mundo para el castaño, y siempre estaba presente en sus logros y en aquello que fuera importante para él.

Al llegar al instituto, donde se realizaría la competencia de coros, Finn bajó del vehículo, con cara de niño asustado, limpiándose las manos en los pantalones, evidenciando su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Crees que lograremos ganar? – cuestionó, esperando por su hermano, mientras en castaño activaba la alarma y se le unía.

\- Sinceramente, espero que si – soltó un suspiro – Nos hemos partido el culo por esto…

\- Yo siento que vomitaré en cualquier momento – Kurt lo miró con asco y Finn se disculpó – Es que está ese paso, el que viene después del estribillo, que no puedo hacer bien, por mucho que el señor Shue me hizo repetirlo – se explicó, frustrado – Estaba tropezando conmigo mismo todo el tiempo.

\- No te preocupes, lo harás bien – lo tranquilizó el menor – Sólo olvídate de la gente que esté frente a ti y piensa cosas lindas.

\- ¿Y tú? Estás muy tranquilo… pero… - lo miró con una expresión inquisidora.

\- No puedo mentir… Tengo tantos nervios que podría dar a luz en medio del escenario – bromeó, riendo un poco.

\- ¡Ew! – ahora fue el turno de Finn para estar asqueado – Por favor no digas esas cosas, porque será algo más de lo que preocuparme.

\- No, no… El señor Schue se preocupó de que mi parte de la coreografía fuera sólo caminar y dar un par de vueltas alrededor… Nada va a pasar – puso una mano sobre el brazo del mayor, infundiéndole seguridad.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Kurt observó una moto idéntica a la de Blaine, pero se dijo a sí mismo que el moreno no tendría nada que estar haciendo en McKinley, menos a esas horas. Seguramente estaría en el Lima Bean, o quién sabe dónde y con quien. Aquel último pensamiento le produjo una punzada en el pecho.

Se juntaron con sus compañeros de equipo en la sala del coro, que estaba cumpliendo la función de improvisados camerinos. El ambiente que se respiraba era de nerviosísimo puro, pero también había emoción y ansiedad. Algunos chicos, como Finn y Puck, repasaban los pasos más difíciles de la coreografía junto con Mike, y otros, como Rachel, vocalizaban, haciendo escalas de notas, hasta acabar en agudos sonidos, con los que un grupo de canes seguro enloquecería.

Kurt, en cambio, estaba peleando con el pantalón que debía ponerse. Si bien Tina se encargaba de confeccionar la ropa con algunas de las chicas, había olvidado decirle que necesitaría una talla más para esta ocasión. Maldijo y forzó la tela para que cediera, pero la rigidez de la misma se lo impedía. Quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, pero luego de varios intentos, fue sorprendido por la asiática, quien amablemente se ofreció a correr el botón un poco, dándole una solución temporal. Agradeció repetidas veces y bromeó con que la comida de la escuela estaba destrozando su figura, temiendo que la chica sospechara algo.

Una vez vestido y peinado, se miraba frente al espejo, ajustando su chaqueta de tal forma que su vientre fuera imperceptible. El señor Schuester entró, anunciando su turno de competir, pidiendo que formaran un círculo para juntar sus manos en medio y elevarlas en una especie de cávala.

Con las emociones burbujeando, todos se situaron en sus posiciones, esperando que el telón se abriera y la música comenzara a sonar. La gente estaba recepcionando su presentación animada, haciéndolos sentir más confiados en lo que hacían. Cuando fue el turno de Kurt de cantar, este anduvo hacia el frente, divisando en la multitud a su padre y a Carole. Aprovechó la instancia para darles un saludo breve, haciéndolo parecer parte de los movimientos en la coreografía.

Giró y regresó al fondo, moviéndose rítmicamente. Se sentía feliz de poder disfrutar de ese momento, haciendo lo que más amaba, con sus amigos y su familia junto a él. Aunque sentía el vacío de cierto moreno, quien completaría su felicidad si estuviera aquí con él.

Acabaron su número, con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro y la respiración agitada. Todos corrieron, saliendo del escenario y regresando a la sala del coro. Kurt sólo pudo caminar, junto a Puck, quien aseguraba que la mujer del jurado le estaba mirando la entrepierna y que eso les sumaría puntos.

\- Estás demente, era una anciana – se burló el castaño.

\- Tener cuarenta, no es ser anciana… Esas son las mejores – aseguró el mayor, con un guiño, haciendo reír más alto a Kurt.

De improviso, un par de manos le cubrieron sus azules ojos, sumiéndolo en una momentánea oscuridad. Se contuvo de soltar un chillido, porque lo consideró exagerado.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó, de pronto, sintiéndose confundido. Estaba seguro que sólo Puck y él habían quedado atrás. Ya todo mundo debía estar en la sala del coro.

\- Hola, cariño – el cálido aliento de Blaine le acarició el lóbulo de la oreja. Tenía que ser él, pues nadie más lo llamaba _"cariño"_ de esa forma tan única.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Kurt tomó las manos del moreno, quitándolas suavemente, para girarse y verle a la cara. Su imagen lo golpeó.

 _¡Maldición!_ , se dijo a sí mismo, dándose cuenta que lo extrañaba. Extrañaba esa sonrisa llena de arrogancia, y su olor salvaje y varonil, su ridículo pelo ondulado, desordenado, que lo tentaba a arrastrar sus dedos por él, su mirada avellana, con aquellos ojos tan brillantes y sinceros. Extrañaba todo de Blaine, lo extrañaba a él.

\- Sólo, quise felicitarte… - comentó, sacando de algún lugar de su espalda un particular obsequio. Una rosa de papel brillante que en realidad cubría un bombón de chocolate – Y darte esto.

\- Am… gracias – Kurt había sido tomado por sorpresa, con la guardia baja y no sabía cómo reaccionar a todo eso.

\- Estuviste asombroso… - continuó, con una sonrisa nerviosa, impropia de él – No sabía que cantaras así.

\- Nunca he cantado para ti – respondió, como una promesa de hacerlo en un futuro.

Un extraño silencio se situó entre ellos, sólo entonces Kurt se percató que Puck lo había dejado solo.

\- Yo… debería ir con los demás – intentó despedirse, pero Blaine lo sostuvo por el brazo.

\- Perdóname – dijo sin más, robándole el aliento de golpe al castaño – Fui un idiota… Lo siento.

\- Siempre eres un idiota – se burló Kurt – Pero nunca te habías disculpado por serlo.

\- Hablo en serio, Kurt – dijo él, rodando los ojos y regresando a la expresión seria – Te vi, con tu ex novio… - el ojiazul palideció – Los vi abrazados, en la puerta de tu casa… - una sonrisa triste le pintó el rostro – Pensé lo peor…

\- Blaine, ¿por qué no me dijiste? – Kurt cuestionó – Me pudiste haber preguntado, antes de sacar conclusiones, ¿no crees?

\- ¡Lo sé! – alzó los ojos al techo, armándose de valor – Pero, no pude… – los ojos mieles se centraron en la mirada azul del menor – Sentí que me moría, y que iba a perderlos… - sus ojos bajaron a su vientre – Y tuve celos…

\- ¿Qué? – el corazón de Kurt se saltó dos latidos y le faltó el aire en los pulmones.

\- Kurt, es estúpido que siga ocultándolo – se rió con una carga de emociones diversas – Tú… me haces sentir muchas cosas… Eres especial para mí y no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza desde la primera vez que te vi… bailando, riendo… Me perdí en ti… - el castaño apenas podía respirar y su cabeza no llegaba a procesar todo lo que el moreno le decía. Su pecho subía y bajaba, agitado por las sensaciones que burbujeaban en su cuerpo. Blaine estaba haciendo eco de sus propios sentimientos y le parecía algo utópico – En tus ojos… y ya no quiero estar lejos de ti nunca más, porque siento que voy a morirme…

\- Blaine… - Kurt no alcanzó a decir nada más, cuando fue arrastrado en un beso lleno de sentimientos.

Sintió que era apoyado en una pared, mientras el moreno lo besaba suavemente, sin prisas, disfrutando del momento. El ojiazul se dejó besar y respondió a las caricias del mayor. Estaba en el paraíso y aún no creía que aquello estuviera realmente pasando.

Bruscamente fue tironeado de vuelta a la realidad. Puck lo jaló, separándolo del moreno, ganándose una maldición susurrada.

\- Es hora de volver al escenario – informó Noah, y Kurt agradeció entonces que apareciera su amigo, pues a sus espaldas divisó a todo el Glee club saliendo del salón – Van a anunciar al ganador.

\- Okay, am… - se puso una mano en la mejilla, sintiéndose febril. Giró a ver a Blaine, quien lo miraba esperanzado – Hablamos… hablamos después – le dijo en un tono bajo, sólo para que él lo oyera – En mi casa.

Blaine le guiñó un ojo y se retiró del lugar.

Rápidamente se situaron de vuelta frente a todo el público y esperaron por los resultados.

Cuando el nombre de McKinley High fue mencionado como primer lugar, Kurt no pudo evitar dar un gritito de felicidad, mientras los demás brincaban y se abrazaban. Tina le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello, celebrando. El confeti voló por todas partes y la gente aplaudió con ganas. Era una victoria bien merecida. El señor Schuester se tomó el tiempo de felicitar a cada uno de ellos, antes de recibir el enorme trofeo.

Kurt le lanzó un beso a Burt y Carole, quienes festejaban desde su lugar en el público. Finn se acercó a él y lo rodeó con un brazo, diciéndole que lo había hecho increíble, aunque el menor sólo hubiera cantado tres versos de la canción.

-o-

Frente al espejo del baño, Kurt se aplicó su hidratante nocturno, vistiendo su pijama y un cinto que protegía y le apartaba el cabello del rostro. Estaba feliz y radiante. Aquel había sido un buen día; y si pudiera elegir su parte favorita, no estaba seguro de cuál sería, aunque probablemente el beso con Blaine resultaría ganador.

Acabó su ritual de belleza y se quitó el cinto, reacomodando su pelo, a sabiendas que tendría visitas esa noche.

Se sorprendió ligeramente, al salir del cuarto de baño y ver a Blaine cómodamente recostado sobre su cama, distraído con el móvil.

\- Hola – susurró Kurt, sin poder evitar sonreír al verle. Blaine cruzó toda la habitación en tres zancadas y lo tomó por la nuca para besarlo.

\- Hola, cariño – saludó de vuelta, con sus frentes unidas - ¿A qué huele? – consultó, alejándose para mirarlo a los ojos azules.

\- Acacia – murmuró, señalándose el rostro – Es el olor de mi hidratante – explicó y Blaine hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Hidratante? – se burló.

\- ¿Qué? La belleza no se hace sola – dijo altivo – Y, aunque nací con esta eterna cara de niño, también debo cuidarla – le dio un guiño coqueto.

\- Okay… - Blaine se acercó nuevamente a su piel y aspiró su aroma. Kurt se mantuvo quieto como una estatua – Me gusta… es excitante – el castaño soltó una risita, y la sangre se le subió al rostro.

Blaine plantó un segundo beso en sus labios, guiándolo hacia la cama, con clara intención de no separarse de él. Kurt sintió el borde de su cama, y por instinto, se sentó siendo seguido por el moreno. Sus bocas siempre juntas, trabajando en el beso, mientras se acomodaban lentamente sobre el acolchado. Kurt sentía la anticipación en la boca del estómago, pero no tenía miedo de ser atrapado con un chico en su cuarto, pues ya había recibido sus _"buenas noches"_ de parte de su padre hace media hora, y el seguro estaba echado en la puerta. Las manos de Blaine le recorrieron desde la rodilla, hasta los muslos, acariciándolo con propiedad, haciéndole soltar un pequeño sonido de placer. Se recostó completamente, con el moreno sobre él, quien estaba siendo cuidadoso en sobremanera de no cargarlo con su peso. Ambos no debían olvidar que Kurt estaba embarazado.

Se besaron intensamente, soltando jadeos calientes y gemidos bajos. La ropa comenzó a sobrar rápidamente y entre los dos fueron quitándola del camino. Kurt podía sentir la dura excitación de Blaine sobre su pierna, y él no estaba en distintas condiciones. Los labios del moreno trazaron un camino tortuoso por su cuello, humedeciendo todo a su paso, calentándole la piel y erizándole el bello del cuerpo. Las manos de Kurt viajaron curiosas hasta su cabello. Enredó sus dedos níveos en los rizos desordenados del moreno; acarició y jaló, disfrutando de su suavidad. Con delicadeza, el moreno acarició el interior de los muslos del menor, como pidiendo permiso para continuar. Kurt se abrió para él, ansioso de sentir las manos de Blaine. Las íntimas caricias desquiciaron al ojiazul, volviendo su respiración errática y superficial. Era consciente que no podían ser ruidosos o serían descubiertos, por lo que Kurt puso una mano en su boca y mordió su labio para no elevar el volumen de sus gemidos.

Envueltos en el placer de estar desnudos, bajo las sábanas, sintiendo ambos cuerpos como uno solo, Kurt y Blaine hicieron el amor, tal vez por primera vez. El castaño no podía considerar sus anteriores encuentros como algo más que sexo… muy buen sexo. Pero, ahora se sentía muy diferente, no había lujuria, ni prisas… Sólo estaban disfrutando de la conexión, redescubriéndose, amándose… tan intenso y tan profundo, que la desnudez exterior era igual a la interior; entregándose con el corazón y el alma al acto.

Las embestidas de Blaine eran lentas y potentes, logrando enloquecer a Kurt, quien a esas alturas, mordía la almohada para aplacar el sonido de su boca. La respiración caliente de Blaine chocaba contra su cuello, y sus varoniles manos lo sostenían por las caderas, manteniéndolo tan cerca como le era posible.

El orgasmo los golpeó con fuerza, dejándolos exhaustos. Las piernas del menor temblaban como gelatina y Blaine besaba su cabello castaño, susurrándole lo hermoso e increíble que era. Kurt giró en la cama, para quedar frente al rostro del moreno, sus ojos se observaron en silencio, con una satisfecha sonrisa. El mayor se sentía completo ahora, junto a Kurt y su bebé; aquello era todo lo que necesitaba en la vida. Kurt, por su parte, tenía el corazón hinchado de felicidad, contemplando a Blaine a su lado.

 _"Creo que me estoy enamorando…"_ , pensaron ambos; sin embargo, ninguno de los dos lo mencionó audiblemente, guardando esa revelación en el fondo de sus corazones.

Kurt se aproximó a Blaine para besarlo nuevamente, y este lo recibió feliz.

-o-

El castaño estaba emocionado por el comienzo de las vacaciones de invierno, y principalmente por la navidad, una de sus festividades favoritas. Finn y él estaban rebuscando en el ático por los adornos navideños, mientras hablaban de algunas ideas de obsequios para sus padres.

\- Tal vez un par de pendientes, sea una buena opción – sugirió Kurt, soplando el polvo de la superficie de una caja, manoteando con su mano luego de que una nube de partículas se formara.

\- No lo sé, mis recursos son limitados – se quejó – Estuve ahorrando todo el año, pero salió la quinta parte de mi juego favorito de Xbox, y gasté mucho dinero en comprarlo.

\- En ese caso… - Kurt tosió un poco – Un lindo pañuelo, ya sabes… Es algo sofisticado, pero nada costoso.

\- Tienes razón – Finn sonrió aliviado y tomó una caja, abriéndola – ¡Aquí está todo lo navideño! – informó.

\- Ugh, ya era hora – el castaño se alejó de la polvareda que no se disolvía aún – Creo que moriré asfixiado aquí arriba.

\- Bajemos – Finn ayudó a su hermano menor en las escaleras y regresaron a la sala, donde un frondoso árbol recién comprado, los esperaba – Am… Kurt – comenzó a decir, mientras le pasaba un par de adornos al castaño – Estuve hablando con mamá el otro día y, am… - sus ojos iban y venían con nerviosismo, lo que aumentó la curiosidad de Kurt – Ella dijo que Seb vino a verte…

\- Rayos… - susurró el ojiazul, temiendo lo que se avecinaba.

\- ¿Es cierto que él no es el padre del bebé que esperas? – preguntó, con sincera preocupación. Kurt lo miró, presionando los labios en una línea.

\- Sí, es cierto – respondió, luego de soltar un suspiro – Tarde o temprano el mundo entero se enterará, asique no te mentiré a ti… Eres mi hermano – Finn torció el gesto – Sé que te dije que era Seb el padre de mi bebé, pero… la verdad es que no… Digamos que fue un rollo de una noche, que no resultó del todo bien – El mayor abrió los ojos, escandalizado.

\- Wow… am… - miró a todos lados – Eso no me lo esperaba de ti.

\- Lo sé, no parezco del tipo infiel… - Kurt negó con la cabeza – Pero, si sirve de algo, ni siquiera estaba realmente consciente esa noche… Sólo pasó y ya – el ojiazul se percató que su hermano tenía más preguntas, pero alzó su mano al frente para detenerlo – De todos modos, no quiero hablar de este tema… Te ruego que me entiendas.

\- Claro – Finn asintió en comprensión – Sólo ten presente que siempre puedes confiar en mí.

\- Gracias – Kurt le dio una sincera sonrisa - ¿Puedes pasarme aquel angelito brillante? – le pidió, para cambiar el tema.

-o-

Kurt se entretuvo aquel día, víspera de navidad, decorando por doquier, hasta el último rincón de la casa. También ayudó a Carole con la cena, después de acompañar a Finn al centro comercial por algunos regalos y envolverlos a la perfección. Simplemente, era una navidad perfecta.

"¿Estás en casa?", recibió un mensaje a su móvil de Blaine.

Disimuladamente se retiró a su cuarto para responder afirmativamente, imaginando qué planes tenía el moreno para esa noche.

No tardó mucho en divisar a su visitante fuera de la ventana. Descorrió las cortinas y le ayudó a subir, pues traía una caja mediana en sus manos.

\- Hola, cariño – saludó, metiendo una bota repleta de nieve y barro a la habitación de Kurt. Éste se cubrió el rostro.

\- Mi alfombra… – lloriqueó - ¡Quítate los zapatos! – ordenó, y Blaine obedeció, sintiéndose como un niño regañado.

\- No era mi intención, pero no hay forma de no ensuciarse con la nevada que hay ahí afuera – se quejó.

\- Creí que pasarías las fiestas con… tu familia – luego de decirlo, dudó si es que era un tema que debía tocar con el moreno, debido a la nula mención de padres o algún pariente de parte del mayor.

\- Hace tiempo que olvidé lo que una navidad era – respondió el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros como si nada – Pero, hay algo que no deja de gustarme – se acercó al menor y puso frente a él, la caja que tenía en sus manos – Los regalos… Feliz navidad – Kurt tomó la caja, examinándola con curiosidad – No es una bomba, sólo ábrela de una vez – lo apresuró, ansioso.

\- Oh, mi Dios… - susurró en cuanto un par de rosadas orejas asomaron por la abertura - ¡Es un gatito! – chilló, sacando el animalito de pelaje blanco como la nieve del exterior - ¡Es hermoso! Hola, dulzura… Hola – le rascó la orejita, mientras lo abrazaba y lo mimaba - ¡Que cosita tan bella!

\- Gracias – dijo Blaine, alzando el mentón.

\- Le decía al gatito – Kurt rodó los ojos en dirección a Blaine. Éste sólo rió – Gracias, cariño – soltó, sin pensar lo que decía.

\- ¿Cariño? – Kurt se sonrojó, por haber pensado en voz alta – Debería regalarte cosas más seguido – el moreno se acercó y lo besó tiernamente en los labios – Primero obtengo un maravilloso sexo de reconciliación, y ahora un emotivo apodo.

\- Cállate – el menor sentía el rostro febril, por lo que caminó dándole la espalda a Blaine. Se sentó sobre la cama con el pequeño gato en sus brazos, aun acariciándolo.

\- ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? – preguntó Blaine, caminando hacia él, agachándose para quedar a su altura, poniendo una mano en su muslo y con la otra jugando con la cola del animal.

\- Hmm… - Kurt se lo pensó un rato – Tal vez deba ser un nombre que lo describa… Como… "¿Snow?"

\- Snow… es lindo – estuvo de acuerdo el mayor.

\- Hola pequeño Snow… Papi ya te puso un nombre – le habló al gato.

\- ¿Sabes? Desde que me diste la noticia de que _tendremos_ una niña… - los ojos azules del chico se centraron el Blaine, recordando que no habían hablado del tema, desde que Kurt le dijera aquello en el baño del instituto – He pensado en que… Elizabeth sería el nombre perfecto para ella.

\- ¿Elizabeth? – el corazón del menor se comprimió dentro de su pecho. Blaine estaba sugiriendo ponerle a su hija el nombre de su madre y Kurt no podía estar más de acuerdo – Me encanta.

Blaine se aproximó al castaño, besándolo con dulzura.

\- Sí sabes que es mi segundo nombre también, ¿no? – añadió con una cuota de humor.

\- ¿En serio? – el moreno lo miró divertido – Pues, aun mejor.

-o-

Kurt acomodó a su nuevo inquilino en la caja donde había llegado, arropándolo con un viejo cárdigan, que conservaba sólo porque no había encontrado uno igual; antes de disponerse a bajar al comedor para la cena navideña familiar. Todos estaban listos, por lo que el castaño se sentó de inmediato.

\- Sé que este ha sido un año difícil para algunos de nosotros – comenzó a decir Burt en su brindis – Y que hemos recibido sorpresas inesperadas, pero quiero que todas estas experiencias vividas, nos ayuden en un futuro a crecer, madurar y aprender a ser mejores cada día.

La familia alzó las copas chocándolas entre ellas para brindar.

Cuando fueron las doce de la noche, decidieron abrir los obsequios que se encontraban bajo el árbol. Kurt fue quien más regalos recibió, aunque no para él, sino para su bebé. Desde ropa, zapatos y accesorios, hasta pañaleras y biberones. Él agradeció a cada uno, y con el montón de cosas, subió las escaleras para irse a dormir.

Dejó todo sobre el escritorio, diciéndose que ya tendría tiempo mañana de acomodarlo, y se dispuso a dormir. En su móvil, un mensaje lo esperaba.

"Gracias por hacer de este día, una navidad"

Leyendo aquello, sonrió ampliamente.

Pasó la noche y Kurt fue sacado de la cama muy temprano ese día por un animado Blaine que lo había citado en el centro de Lima. Fue necesario inventarse una buena excusa para salir el día de navidad.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó, en cuanto contestaron del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

\- ¿Ya llegaste? – consultó el moreno.

\- Por supuesto que sí, y me estoy congelando – se estremeció ante el frío viento que corría - ¿Dónde estás?

\- Aquí – la voz se oyó doble y Kurt volteó a mirar. Blaine estaba de pie tras de él, con una enorme sonrisa, un brillo especial en los ojos y con la nariz enrojecida por el clima – Hola, cariño – saludó, tendiéndole una mano. Kurt colgó la llamada y metió el celular en su bolsillo para tomar la mano que Blaine le ofrecía – Ven conmigo.

\- ¿A dónde? – quiso saber el castaño, quien se dejó llevar sin más.

\- Es una sorpresa – canturreó el mayor, sacando una risita en el ojiazul.

Anduvieron por la calle, y doblaron hacia el parque. Desde la distancia se podía divisar una enorme pista de hielo en medio y Kurt tragó saliva, temiendo lo peor.

\- Me enteré que ayer la instalaron y quise traerte desde entonces – comentó emocionado el pelinegro, sin percatarse de la cara de pánico que se cargaba Kurt a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Vamos a patinar? – dudó el menor, cruzando los dedos porque la respuesta fuese "no".

\- Claro que vamos a patinar… ¿Qué creías? – se burló Blaine, arrastrándolo hacia la entrada.

\- Am… Blaine… - sólo entonces él volteó y su entusiasmo se desinfló un poco – No sé si sea necesario recordarte que… estoy embarazado y esto… no es precisamente algo que yo deba hacer en mi estado – intentó sonar amable, y no demostrar su pánico por no saber patinar.

\- No dejaré que caigas – aseguró el moreno – Confía en mí.

Le dio una sonrisa genuina y Kurt no pudo resistirse a acompañarlo al interior de la pista.

\- Si hubiera sabido que vendría a patinar, hubiese venido preparado – comentó Kurt, luchando con el broche del patín.

\- De haberlo sabido… ¿Estarías aquí? – Blaine se arrodilló, quitando las manos del castaño, para ponerle él mismo los patines con cariño.

\- Probablemente, no – rió, observando las hábiles manos de Blaine, asegurando los broches de sus patines – Gracias.

El moreno lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y prácticamente lo llevó a rastras hacia el centro de la pista.

\- Okay, esto es muy simple cariño – dijo, tomando ambas manos del menor para sostenerlo con firmeza – Es como caminar con estilo, ¿de acuerdo? – Kurt asintió, aunque se sentía muy inseguro de aquello – Entonces, vamos… primero un pie, luego el otro… Así es… - el moreno dio pequeños pasos, andando de espaldas, sin dejar de mirar a Kurt, mientras el castaño se esforzaba en seguirlo, imitando sus movimientos – Muy bien, lo estás haciendo.

\- ¡Lo estoy haciendo! – chilló con nerviosismo el ojiazul, dando pasos más largos.

\- Ahora, sólo mantén ese ritmo y trata de no romperte el culo – bromeó el moreno, manteniendo su posición por un tiempo más.

Poco a poco, el castaño, fue tomando más confianza, logrando avanzar casi sin ayuda. Anduvieron hombro con hombro por un rato y luego, Blaine sólo lo sostenía de una mano. A esas alturas, Kurt reía feliz, disfrutando realmente del momento y la compañía del moreno.

\- ¿Quieres ir por algo caliente? – ofreció Blaine, después de pasar un par de horas.

\- Sí, me encantaría – el semblante de Kurt irradiaba felicidad y Blaine no podía estar más contento de verlo así. Sin poder contenerse, le dio un beso breve, considerando que estaban rodeados de gente.

Caminaron hacia la cafetería más cercana, para ordenar un café y una leche chocolatada.

\- Rayos, si que necesitaba esto – dijo Kurt, pasando su lengua por el labio superior, para quitar los restos de chocolate.

\- Hmm… Feliz navidad – murmuró el moreno, dándole una mirada coqueta.

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – preguntó el menor, mordisqueando una galleta.

\- Porque quiero hacerlo – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros – Además, recibí mi primer salario como barista del Lima Bean, y quería consentirte a ti y a nuestro bebé – Kurt sonrió enternecido - ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo?

\- Claro que puedes, sólo era una pregunta.

Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine y caminaron de regreso al carro del menor, para ir a casa. Aquel día había sido perfecto; una navidad que recordaría siempre.

* * *

 _ **¿Acaso no murieron de ternura? Blaine es un cielo...**_

 _ **Espero sus reviews, ya que les traje bastante Klaine con este capítulo... Envíenme su amor!**_

 _ **Besos!**_

 _ **XOXO**_


	17. Capítulo 17

**_Hola... Paso a la carrera a dejarle este capítulo, porque he estado algo corta de tiempo... Pero no quería dejarlos sin capítulo. (Perdonen si hay algún error, pero no me alcancé a corregirlo adecuadamente)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

Su padre tenía planes para salir en familia, por lo que se encontró a sí mismo debatiéndose las posibles opciones de vestuario, ahora que las chaquetas más abrigadoras probablemente no le cerrarían. Se probó un par, logrando hallar una que aún le calzaba bien. Armó su maleta con el resto de las cosas y cuando Burt le gritó desde la primera planta, ya estaba listo.

Finn lo vio salir del cuarto con la gran maleta y se ofreció a llevarla por él. Kurt agradeció la preocupación de su hermano y se la entregó. Bajó las escaleras, sintiendo la emoción del viaje; y no es que el castaño lo hubiera sabido con mucha antelación, pues su padre apenas les había avisado en la cena, la noche anterior, de que viajarían a casa de los padres de Carole, aprovechando que viven en una zona montañosa y que todo está cubierto de nieve.

La partida fue rápida, tanto que Kurt olvidó por completo dar aviso a sus amigos o a Blaine, que no estaría por un par de días en casa. Se distrajo mirando como cambiaba el paisaje. Lima estaba soleado ese día, aunque una ligera capa de nieve a medio derretir decoraba las orillas de la calle.

Mientras más cerca estaban de su destino, más nieve podía ver. El camino era interminable y serían varias horas de viaje hasta el lado oeste del país. Pararon un par de veces a comer y refrescarse un poco. Burt alegó que necesitaba estirar las piernas. Finn se ofreció a conducir por un par de horas, para que él descansara.

Cuando la noche comenzaba a caer, finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Los padres de Carole, Marie y Robert, los esperaban con una gran banquete, el cual los viajeros agradecieron.

Kurt maldijo la mala recepción telefónica, más tarde cuando se fue dormir, en la habitación que compartiría con Finn.

\- ¡Ahg! – bufó el castaño, alzando su celular en busca de una barra de señal - ¡Maldita sea!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Finn, entrando al cuarto, y mirando a Kurt con curiosidad.

\- No tengo cobertura – explicó, lanzando el aparato sobre la cama - ¡Dame tu teléfono! – exigió luego, tendiendo una mano al más alto.

\- ¿Qué? – dudó el mayor, rebuscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón, ante la ceja alzada de su hermano – Ten.

Kurt repitió la acción de caminar por el cuarto con el móvil en alto.

\- ¡Nada! – gruñó, devolviéndoselo a Finn.

\- Kurt, son vacaciones… - comentó al ojiazul - ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente que no pueda esperar cinco días?

\- Tengo vida social, ¿okay? – se excusó, no hallando nada mejor que decir – Sólo… olvidé decirle que no estaría en casa – susurró, pero el mayor logró oírlo.

\- ¿A quién? – lo miró con interés.

\- A nadie – le restó importancia con una mano – Vamos a dormir – tomó su pijama y su cepillo de dientes y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Se miró en el pequeño espejo y se dijo a sí mismo que mañana podría llamar a Blaine para decirle de su viaje.

-o-

Finn casi saltó de su asiento en cuanto acabó de desayunar. El chico estaba tan emocionado que no podía quedarse quieto, y tenía a Kurt a nada de abofetearlo para que se controlara. El repiqueteo de su pie contra el suelo, lo terminó por cabrear. Soltó la cuchara, haciéndola sonar contra su bol de cereal a medio comer.

\- ¡Maldición, Finn! – bufó - ¿No puedes esperar cinco minutos a que acabe de desayunar?

\- Es que te estás tardando mucho – se quejó el mayor, como un niño pequeño.

\- ¡Okay! ¡Vamos! – dejó el plato en el fregadero y se apresuró a la puerta, antes de que Finn lo jalara.

Se calzó sus botas de nieve y una chaqueta, junto a un felpudo gorro y sus guantes. Su hermano ya estaba afuera, haciéndole señas con su mano para que se acercara a él. Caminó por la suave nieve, hundiéndose en ella, dificultando su avance. Finn, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, cogió un puñado de nieve, formando una bola y arrojándosela en el pecho, salpicándole el rostro. Kurt instantáneamente cerró los ojos y compuso una mueca molesta en su rostro.

\- Eso es jugar sucio, Hudson – le advirtió, quitándose los restos de hielo de la mejilla - ¡Ya verás! – gritó y Finn corrió como pudo, mientras sus torpes pies se enterraban en el inestable terreno.

Kurt se entretuvo construyendo un fuerte, aunque no era realmente muy resistente, pues su hermano lo echó abajo tres veces.

\- ¡Eres un mal perdedor! – se burló Finn, riendo a mandíbula batiente.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Me atacaste por la espalda! ¡Eso es trampa! – chilló en respuesta, con las mejillas encendidas – Además, yo estoy embarazado y eso es una desventaja... ¡Yo no puedo correr!

\- ¡Excusas! ¡Perdedor! – el mayor rió más fuerte, lanzándose al piso. Kurt aprovechó para lanzarle una gran bola de nieve que le atinó justo en el cuello - ¡Ouch! ¡Está fría, está fría! – el ojiazul carcajeó, al verlo rodar para quitarse el hielo del cuerpo.

\- ¡Chicos, a comer! – gritó Carole desde la puerta.

\- ¡Ya vamos! – respondió el menor, conteniendo la risa.

Entonces, como si de un milagro se tratase, escuchó su celular sonar. En media fracción de segundo, se quitó uno de sus guantes y contestó, al ver el nombre del moreno en la pantalla.

\- ¿Hola? – respondió, tapando su otra oreja, pues se escuchaba muy bajo.

\- ¿Kurt? Er-eres tú… Dónde… fui… casa… nadie… estás – Las palabras entrecortadas, hicieron a Kurt caminar un poco, buscando una mejor recepción.

\- Am… ¿Puedes oírme? – preguntó, rogando porque Blaine no cortara la llamada.

\- Ahora sí, te escucho bajo… - contestó, y el ojiazul soltó un suspiro aliviado - ¿Dónde estás?

\- Yo… estamos pasando unos días en casa de los padres de Carole – explicó, esperando que no hubieran interferencias en la comunicación.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Vine a tu casa a verlos y… - el corazón de Kurt se ensanchó al oírlo hablar en plural.

\- Lo siento, de verdad… - dijo con sinceridad – Papá apenas nos dijo en la cena y viajamos muy temprano.

\- Pudiste llamar – acotó Blaine.

\- Lo intenté, pero aquí la señal es un asco – Kurt miró hacia la cabaña, pero Finn ya había entrado y se encontraba solo ahora.

\- ¿Cuándo volverán? – en la voz de Blaine se sentía la resignación.

\- Estaremos en casa para el año nuevo – respondió Kurt – Sólo… ve a casa ese día, ¿sí?

\- Ahí estaré – prometió el moreno. Un silencio se estableció entre ellos, y por un segundo Kurt creyó que la recepción había fallado nuevamente – Los extrañaré.

\- Nosotros a ti – dijo el castaño, incapaz de contener la felicidad y la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro – No vemos, Blaine.

\- Hasta el año nuevo, cariño – se despidió el mayor y la llamada finalizó.

Caminó de regreso a la casa, con las mejillas coloradas y una imborrable sonrisa, que le partía la cara en dos.

-o-

\- Creo que al tuyo le falta más nieve aquí – Kurt tomó una gran porción y la acomodó sobre la base del hombre de nieve que Finn intentaba hacer.

\- ¡Hey! No necesito tanto – se quejó, al ver la cantidad exagerada que le había añadido el ojiazul a su representación.

\- ¿Te has visto en un espejo? – le dijo el menor, tratando de moldear el hielo con sus manos – Eres tan alto como un árbol – rió, ganándose una bola de nieve en el hombro.

\- Pero parece que tuviera una joroba… Lo estás haciendo mal – lo apartó con delicadeza, y comenzó a trabajar en moldear su silueta en nieve – Ve y haz uno de ti mismo – le ordenó, señalando un montón de nieve por allá.

\- De acuerdo, pero luego no te quejes – Kurt lentamente acomodó las frías bolas de nieve, intentando formar un hombrecillo.

Cuando casi lo tenía listo, Finn apareció junto a él, con una bola blanca en sus manos.

\- Se te ha olvidado lo más importante – comentó, acomodando el contenido a la altura del vientre del mono de nieve – El nuevo integrante de la familia – bromeó, moldeando con sus manos la incorporación, para simular una barriga de embarazo.

\- Eso era innecesario, porque ya era redonda la panza – farfulló, rodando los ojos hacia Finn.

\- Pero ahora es más realista – el más alto le dio una sonrisa, y Kurt no pudo evitar reír con él.

Rebuscaron por piedrecillas para añadirle ojos y boca a sus hombres de nieve, decorándolos con ramas como brazos y narices.

Miraron sus obras de arte y chocaron los cinco. Luego tomaron algunas fotografías con sus celulares, haciendo poses divertidas junto a las esculturas.

Aquel era el tercer día que pasaban allí, en medio de las montañas, con un hermoso paisaje alrededor, pero incomunicados casi por completo.

\- Mataría por ir a esquiar – comentó Finn, cuando estaban acostados, listos para dormir.

\- ¿Sabes esquiar? – interrogó Kurt, girándose en la cama para verle, mientras acariciaba parsimoniosamente su abultado vientre.

\- No, en realidad… Pero aun así, me gustaría hacerlo – dijo, sacando una risita del menor.

\- Papá dijo que había un centro de esquí a un kilómetro de aquí – informó. Finn le dio una mirada esperanzada – Podríamos convencerlo de que nos deje ir a echar un vistazo, ¿no crees?

\- Definitivamente tenemos que ir – declaró, con una enorme sonrisa - ¡Diablos! Ahora no podré dormir de la emoción.

Kurt se palmeó la frente mentalmente, maldiciendo por abrir su bocota. Si hacer una guerra con bolas de nieve lo emocionaba, no quería verlo mañana temprano, con el entusiasmo de ir a la pista de esquí.

El mayor apagó la luz y Kurt miró a la oscuridad absoluta, sin dejar de pasar su mano por su barriga. Sólo entonces sintió el agotamiento del día sobre su cuerpo. A pesar de estar lejos de todo, se había divertido.

A la mañana siguiente, y como se temía el ojiazul, Finn estaba casi brincando en su asiento.

\- Papá, am… con Finn nos preguntábamos si… - los ojos azules viajaron de su hermano y de vuelta a su padre - ¿Podemos ir al centro de esquí? – Burt alzo ambas cejas, ligeramente sorprendido.

\- No pensarás esquiar, ¿o sí? – la mirada de advertencia sobre el castaño, le hizo reír.

\- No, no, no… ¿Cómo crees? – Kurt negó con la cabeza – Es Finn quien quiere hacerlo… y bueno, a mi no me viene mal caminar un poco… como ejercicio, ya sabes.

\- Por favor, les prometo que no me romperé ningún hueso y cuidaré de Kurt – recitó como un niño pequeño - ¡Por favor!

\- Pues, que alentador tu entusiasmo – se burló Burt - ¿Qué dices Carole?

\- Déjalos ir, cariño – le dijo ella, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo – Son vacaciones para ellos también.

\- Entonces, vayan… Pero los quiero aquí para el almuerzo – advirtió, señalándolos a ambos con su dedo índice.

\- ¡Sí! – gritó, emocionado Finn, tomando a Kurt de un brazo para que se apresurara - ¡Vamos, vamos!

\- Ya voy, paciencia – murmuró el castaño, poniéndose de pie y abrigándose antes de salir.

Mientras caminan, hablan de distintas cosas, Finn le cuenta a su hermano que le gusta una chica, y Kurt se empeña en adivinar de quién se trata, en tanto el mayor se sonroja y mira a otro lado.

\- Por favor, no me digas que se trata de Rachel – Finn abre los ojos, sorprendido de la habilidad de su hermano para captar su atracción por la pequeña judía - ¡Santo cielo! ¿Es ella? No me mal interpretes, es mi amiga y todo… Pero no puedes negar que es un grano en el culo cuando quiere.

\- Es algo intensa, pero me agrada… - confirmó el más alto – Me ayuda en mi clase de matemáticas… y ya nos besamos una vez – murmuró, apenado.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Y su ego no te succionó? – se mofó el ojiazul.

\- No te burles – lo riñó Finn – Estoy esperando que volvamos a clases para pedirle que sea mi novio.

\- Pues, buena suerte – le palmeó el brazo – La necesitarás – rió nuevamente.

\- Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ella – le advirtió – Si acepta ser mi novia, la verás seguido por casa.

\- ¿Si acepta? – dudó el castaño – Me sorprende que no te lo haya pedido ella.

Finn negó con la cabeza, dejando a su hermano reírse.

Pasaron un rato mirando a la gente caerse de los esquíes, riendo descaradamente, antes de que el mayor se animara a subirse a un par.

\- Recuerda que no debes matarte, o no tendré quien me acompañe de regreso a casa para el almuerzo – bromeó Kurt, dándole alentando a su hermano.

\- Ja, ja… - ironizó el mayor – Ya verás cómo domino éstas cosas – dijo muy confiado, lanzándose lentamente por la colina, tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre los esquíes. Se apoyó en los palos y se dio impulso con ellos, logrando avanzar un buen trecho. Kurt grababa todo con su celular, en caso de que aquella osadía se transformara en material de chantaje; y no es que el castaño fuera del tipo chantajista, pero nunca se sabe cuándo pueda ser útil. Inevitablemente aquello le recordó a Blaine.

Como era de esperarse, casi al final del trayecto, Finn tropezó con los esquíes, cuando estos se juntaron en el frente, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y lanzándolo al suelo. Kurt se aproximó tan rápido como pudo a su hermano y en cuanto se aseguró que estaba bien, carcajeó y detuvo la grabación en su celular.

Rápidamente la hora de almorzar los alcanzó, por lo que tuvieron que regresar.

-o-

Los papeles se invirtieron, cuando el día de regresar a casa llegó. Kurt no podía contener sus ganas de salir de allí, no porque no se hubiera divertido, sino porque extraña a Blaine como un loco. No dejaba de mover su pierna, mientras terminaba de, prácticamente, tragar su desayuno.

\- Respira, o vas a ahogarte con ese cereal – bromeó Finn, viéndolo devorar su plato.

\- Cállate – siseó, limpiando su boca luego.

Eran aproximadamente las seis y media de la mañana, pero el ojiazul no tenía ni una pizca de sueño. Fue el primero en despedirse, y en subirse al carro de su padre. Sus maletas estaban acomodadas antes que las otras y su cinturón abrochado cuando ni siquiera los demás habían subido aún.

El viaje de regreso se le hizo eterno al menor, quien miraba las barras de su celular aumentar, con una sonrisa cómplice. Cuando tuvo una cantidad decente, tecleó un mensaje para Blaine, siendo incapaz de esperar más tiempo.

"Vamos de regreso a casa, espero que alcancemos a llegar antes de que den las 12"

Lo envió y su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

"Estaré contigo cuando estalle el primer fuego pirotécnico"

La sonrisa le partió el rostro en dos y se contuvo de hacer algo que lo delatara con su familia, aunque Finn no le quitaba los ojos de encima, estudiándolo en silencio.

Al igual que en el viaje de ida, se detuvieron varias veces para comer y hacer cambios de chofer.

Finalmente la noche cayó, y Kurt no despegaba su mirada de la pantalla de su celular. Las diez y media, y aun faltaban un par de millas para llegar a Lima.

Las once. Once quince. Once y media… y Kurt brincó hacía en antejardín de su casa. Estaba allí al fin y no podía creer lo mucho que había extrañado su ciudad y a Blaine en esos cinco días lejos de casa.

Ayudó a Carole a preparar algo de comer y un par de copas para el brindis de año nuevo, mientras Burt sintonizaba la televisión antes de que comenzara la cuenta regresiva para recibir el año.

El celular le vibró en el bolsillo, y sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Se escabulló escaleras arriba, leyendo el breve mensaje de Blaine.

"Quiero que seas lo primero que vea este año"

Sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose como una colegiala enamorada, e intentó contenerse antes de abrir la puerta. La habitación estaba en penumbra, pero pudo divisar con claridad la silueta de Blaine, apoyado en el marco de la ventana. Encendió la luz y soltó el aire de golpe al verlo luego de casi una semana.

Ambos mantuvieron las miradas fijas en el otro por un momento, para después acercarse en un par de zancadas y juntar sus cuerpos en un apretado abrazo. El castaño dejó que su nariz se inundara del olor varonil del perfume de Blaine y el moreno disfrutó el calor fragante del cuello del ojiazul. Se separaron sólo lo suficiente para unir sus labios en un beso desesperado. Era claro que Kurt no era el único que había extrañado aquella cercanía. Cuando el aire les faltó, volvieron a alejarse.

\- Por favor, no vuelvas a desaparecerte así – pidió el moreno, en un susurro sobre sus labios.

\- Okay – respondió Kurt, con una risita bailando en sus labios.

Pudieron oír con claridad, como desde abajo todos comenzaba la cuenta regresiva con efusividad, casi gritando cada número, disminuyendo hasta llegar al uno. Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio, con sus frentes pegadas, saboreando las emociones que flotaban a su alrededor. Escucharon los claxon sonar rítmicamente, y los primeros juegos de pirotecnia caseros. Blaine tomó a Kurt por el mentón, para que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

\- Feliz año nuevo – dijo en un susurro suave.

\- Feliz año nuevo – respondió el castaño, alzando sus brazos, para rodear el cuello de Blaine y fundirse en un nuevo beso, lleno de pasión y sentimientos no dichos.

En contra de su voluntad, Kurt tuvo que apartarse de Blaine, al oír las pisadas de su padre en la escalera. Blaine corrió a encerrarse al baño y el castaño fingió estar ocupado buscando algo.

\- ¡Kurt! ¿Quieres bajar? ¡Ya es año nuevo! – gritó Burt, sin llegar a entrar.

\- ¡Voy enseguida! – aseguró, dándole una mirada a la puerta cerrada de su baño. Oyó que su padre se marchaba, y se relajó.

Antes de que alcanzara a salir por la puerta, un par de manos lo sostuvieron por la cintura, girándolo con delicadeza.

\- Me hubiera gustado ver los fuegos artificiales contigo – comentó, acercándose a su rostro – Pero los veo cada vez que te beso.

El corazón del menor se enterneció, y casi no le cupo en el pecho, cuando lo vio arrodillarse a la altura de su vientre. Blaine depositó un tierno beso en su abultado vientre, susurrando algo que el castaño no logró oír, pero sonaba muy similar a un _"te amo, pequeña"_ , aunque Kurt no podría asegurarlo. Le dio un corto beso en los labios y se dirigió a la ventana para marcharse.

Entonces, el ojiazul bajó, siendo estrechado en los amplios brazos de Finn, quien le entregó sus mejores deseos de año nuevo a él y a su no nacida sobrina. Carole fue la siguiente, que maternalmente le deseó que el año que estaba comenzando lo llenara de sabiduría y buenas experiencias. Burt se reservó para el final, envolviendo a su pequeño hijo en un brazo cargado de emociones; prometiéndole que estaría para él cada vez que lo necesitara, y advirtiéndole que hiciera las cosas bien de ahora en adelante. Kurt sólo pudo asentir a la petición de su padre, luchando por no llorar. Aquel había sido un año nuevo como ningún otro, y no podía sentirse más feliz.

* * *

 _ **Eso es todo, como siempre, mil gracias a todas las personitas que se toman un minuto o dos para dejarme un reviews. Espero sus opiniones y sugerencias y nos leemos el Jueves!**_

 _ **Besos!**_

 _ **XOXO:**_


	18. Capítulo 18

**_Hoooooola! Como están ustedes? Yo muy mal, muchos dramas en mi vida, y al parecer volveré a cambiarme de casa! Peeero... Como lo único que me sube el ánimo es escribir, aquí les traje un nuevo e intenso capítulo de día Jueves!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 18_**

Las breves vacaciones de invierno habían acabado para Kurt, y el castaño estaba teniendo una pésima mañana de día lunes. El clima afuera cortaba la piel, el viento gélido era capaz de congelar los pensamientos de cualquiera y el ojiazul no lograba cerrar su chaqueta. Se maldijo a si mismo por su particular gusto por las ropas ajustadas, aunque no podía negar que le gustaba como su figura se lucía mejor en algo a su medida. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, estaba debatiéndose en morir congelado o pedirle prestada una chaqueta a Finn; después de todo, la ropa ancha comenzaba a ser tendencia últimamente.

Se dio por vencido, cuando aceptó que la cremallera no subiría más. Caminó cabizbajo al cuarto de su hermano y lo miró con expresión derrotada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hermano? – preguntó el mayor, atándose las agujetas de sus tenis.

\- Tengo problemas de vestidor – murmuró, y Finn alzó una ceja sin entender – No tengo ni una sola chaqueta que me cierre – se explicó, soltando un suspiro y bajando la vista hacia su abultado vientre de casi cinco meses.

\- Am… Y aquella que usaste en casa de mis abuelos… ¿no…? – el castaño le dio una mirada letal.

\- Ninguna, Finn – aseguró.

\- Diablos… Y, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – cuestionó, mirándolo expectante.

\- Pensaba que tal vez… Tú podrías prestarme algo – dijo casi susurrando.

\- Er… claro, busca en mi armario y toma lo que quieras – ofreció, sacando una sonrisa del menor. Éste caminó y metió medio cuerpo dentro del closet de su hermano, rebuscando cautelosamente algo que no llamara demasiado la atención y que no contrastara tanto con su estilo habitual. Sería una tarea difícil.

Casi en el fondo, halló una chaqueta negra, simple. La tomó con expresión de triunfo y se la calzó. Tal vez las mangas no eran de su medida, pero podría hacerlo funcionar. Después de todo, él era Kurt Hummel.

Le agradeció a su hermano y salió disparado hacia las escaleras, para alcanzar a desayunar antes de salir hacia el instituto. Su problema de vestidor le había quitado demasiado tiempo valioso y no podía perder más.

No le fue indiferente la mirada curiosa que Blaine le dio al llegar al parqueadero de McKinley, al verlo con ropa prestada.

\- ¿Fuiste de compras, cariño? – murmuró, dándole un beso como saludo.

\- Hola para ti también – ironizó, caminando hacia la entrada, enlazando su mano con la del moreno. Blaine soltó una risita, pero no apartó su vista de la nueva prenda – Es de Finn, ¿okay?

\- Ya me parecía… Además, no tiene tu olor – se acercó a olfatearla, ganándose una rodada de ojos por parte del castaño.

\- No tuve opción, esta bebé no deja de crecer y ya nada me queda – se quejó, torciendo el gesto – Terminaré como una morsa obesa.

\- Cariño, eres perfecto… No sé porque estás diciendo esas cosas – rió Blaine, divertido – Yo creo que te ves aun más sexi con esa pancita – le pasó una mano por el vientre y Kurt volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Voy a hacer de cuenta que no dijiste eso – negó con la cabeza, llegando a su casillero – Lo único que parezco… es un fenómeno – el semblante de Kurt decayó visiblemente – Y pronto todo mundo comenzará a notarlo.

\- Hey, ellos no van a pensar una maldita cosa de ti… Y si lo hacen, o te dicen algo… Yo me encargaré de que mantengan las bocas cerradas, ¿de acuerdo? – la intensa mirada miel de Blaine le reafirmó la seriedad de su promesa, no dejando lugar a discusión.

\- Pareces un mafioso cuando hablas así – Kurt alzó las cejas – A veces olvido quién eres.

\- Oye, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – el moreno lució ofendido - ¿Es porque vengo de una correccional?

\- Dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí, antes de que terminemos peleando, ¿sí? – sugirió el menor, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Blaine. Aun así, se mantuvo en silencio.

Caminaron hasta el salón de Kurt y se despidieron con un beso corto en la mejilla, la tensión no se disolvía entre ellos todavía.

Al acomodarse en su asiento de siempre, Puck lo recibió con una sonrisa.

\- Hola, Hummel – dijo, escaneándolo de pies a cabeza - ¿Cambio de look?

\- ¡Ugh! – gruñó el castaño en respuesta, apoyando su mejilla sobre la superficie de la mesa - ¿Desde cuándo todo mundo está tan al pendiente de lo que visto? He usado cosas más llamativas que esto y no he recibido ningún comentario.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que te habías levantado del lado "perra" de la cama – bromeó Puckerman, ganándose una patada en el tobillo.

\- Aún puedo golpearte, Noah – bufó el menor, frunciendo el entrecejo – No me provoques.

\- Retiro lo dicho – siseó entre dientes, sobándose su pierna adolorida.

-o-

\- ¡Hey, Hummel! – uno de los jugadores del equipo lo increpó en la salida de su clase de algebra. Kurt a penas se molestó en voltear la mirada con una ceja alzada – Deberías bajarle a los pasteles… Terminarás como el típico gordo gay del pueblo – la sangre le hirvió en las venas al chico de ojos azules.

\- Y tú deberías bajarle al bote de colonia, no engañas a nadie con eso… Todos saben que te hace falta una buena ducha – simuló espantar un mal olor abanicando con su mano, logrando un par de risitas alrededor con su ataque verbal.

\- ¿Quieres que te golpee, homo? – amenazó, alzando un puño a la distancia.

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes, Karofsky! – la voz de un molesto Blaine, resonó a espaldas de Kurt. Éste agradeció la intromisión del moreno. A pesar de enfrentarlos verbalmente, evidenciando su estupidez, siempre temía terminar golpeado dentro de un contenedor de basura - ¡Si te metes con él, te metes conmigo, imbécil!

\- ¡Tienes muchos huevos para ser un marica, Anderson! – contraatacó Dave, haciendo que el pelinegro se aproximara hasta quedar a un paso de distancia de él.

\- Al menos yo he ligado un montón de chicas – respondió con su expresión de arrogancia característica en él – Dime, Dave, ¿cuántas has ligado tú? – abrió la boca en impresión fingida - ¡O mejor aún! ¿Cuántas novias has tenido? – el jugador boqueó, sintiéndose desnudo frente al moreno – Entonces… ¿quién es el marica ahora Karofsky?

\- ¡Bastardo, malnacido! – bufó, pero sin embargo, se alejó echando chispas del coraje.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Blaine se aproximó al castaño, con una autentica expresión de preocupación, muy contrastante con la que tuviera hace sólo dos segundos atrás – No alcanzó a hacer nada, ¿cierto?

\- No, Blaine… Estoy perfectamente – contestó Kurt, aunque se sentía como una mentira, pues, aunque el futbolista no lo había agredido, se sintió violentado en el interior. Sus mayores temores siendo realizados, le erizaban el bello de la nuca, y estaba aterrado.

\- ¡Pero, ese hijo de puta va a saber de mí! – amenazó, pasando las manos por su cabello negro, lleno de ira.

\- No, hey… Blaine, mírame – le pidió con una voz cargada de calma, la cual logró transmitirle en cuanto lo tomó del rostro – Dejémoslo pasar, de todos modos… Nada pasó y, no quiero que termines fuera del instituto por ese idiota – la mirada cristalina de Kurt lo alejó de sus negros deseos de venganza y lo regresó a un lugar seguro y feliz. Una sonrisa se instauró en su cara y soltó el aire que estaba inconscientemente conteniendo.

\- Tienes razón – aprovechando su cercanía, lo besó. Kurt lo alejó cinco segundos después con los ojos mirando a todas partes y un rubor cubriéndole las mejillas.

\- Toda la escuela nos está mirando, Blaine – explicó, bajando la mirada, azorado por la situación.

\- ¿Y eso qué? – el moreno rodó los ojos – Mejor que se vayan acostumbrando… porque tú y yo – se acercó para susurrarle – Tendremos un bebé.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… Sólo dame algo de tiempo para contarle a mis amigos del coro y… - Kurt escrutó el pasillo atiborrado de gente – Dios, ni siquiera sé como les contaré todo esto – soltó una risita.

\- Te complicas demasiado, Kurt – afirmó Blaine, tomándolo por los hombros con ternura – Sólo a ti debería importarle con quien estás, con quien follas y a quien beses – dijo, haciendo aun mayor el sonrojo en el ojiazul – No debes esperar la aprobación de todo el mundo, ellos no están en tus zapatos. Tu vida sería más simple si te preocuparas más por ti.

\- Blaine… - Kurt suspiró, sorprendido por la intensidad de las palabras soltadas por el mayor, sintiendo que el fondo, tenía toda la razón.

\- ¡Ahora vamos a comer, porque siento que me desmayaré si no como una maldita cosa ya mismo! – desvió el tema y tomó a Kurt de la mano para llevarlo a la cafetería.

-o-

El día siguiente a ese, no fue diferente. Luego de aquella cachetada verbal que le diera Blaine a David Karofsky, sólo había logrado acrecentar el interés por Kurt y por acosarlo con insultos. Además de despertar una gran curiosidad alrededor de la extraña relación monogámica que estaban teniendo. Todos en McKinley sabían que Blaine era un cazador y un ligón de lo peor, pero pasaba tanto tiempo con Kurt, abandonando por completo su antiguo oficio de ligar que comenzaba a levantar sospechas. Karofsky estaba decidido a saber qué ocurría y no descansaría hasta sentirse satisfecho y vengado de la humillación pública a la que Blaine lo sometió.

Kurt ya se estaba acostumbrando a tener que pasar la clase de gimnasia sentado, mirando a sus compañeros y tomando apuntes para desarrollar los ensayos escritos, por medio de los cuales era evaluado en esa clase. A veces, incluso deseaba participar, cuando veía a sus amigos realmente divertirse, pero se contenía, considerando los riesgos de actuar impulsivamente. La sensación de desprendimiento era aplastante, y cada día que pasaba, Kurt se sentía menos dueño de sí mismo. Tenía claro que una vez que naciera su hija, no importaría él en lo más mínimo, y toda su atención y su energía se volcaría en su bebé. Tendría que ser así, porque él había sido lo suficientemente adulto para tenerla, y asumiría esto de la misma forma, como un adulto. Aunque a sus dieciséis, no se sentía precisamente como uno, buscaría la manera de que funcionara.

Una penetrante mirada lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciéndolo voltear hacia la entrada del gimnasio. Dave lo escrutaba con sus ojos oscuros y una expresión amenazante en el rostro. Al percatarse de ello, Kurt sintió un escalofrío recorrerle desde la nuca hasta el final de su columna vertebral. El ojiazul podía detectar que algo planeaba, pero no podía asegurar _qué._ El jugador sólo le mantuvo la mirada un par de segundos y luego se marchó, sin embargo, eso bastó para ponerle la piel de gallina. Estaba asustado.

Sin detenerse a pensar mucho, le envió un mensaje al moreno, advirtiéndole la extraña actitud del Karofsky. Éste le respondió dos minutos después, que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, porque pondría a su gente a trabajar, averiguando que se traía entre manos Dave. Kurt no sabía si sentirse aliviado o asustado nuevamente, por el comportamiento mafioso de Blaine.

Cuando su clase acabó, un par de manos lo envolvieron por detrás en la salida del gimnasio. Tuvo el impulso de dar un golpe, pero reconoció el particular aroma de Blaine y se contuvo. Éste no dijo nada, sólo lo rodeó con sus brazos a la altura del vientre, pasando una mano por su barriga con parsimonia. El contacto era tan íntimo que el castaño se sintió abrumado en una manera positiva y cálida; porque era Blaine quien estaba tratando de conectar con su pequeña hija, y eso era adorable.

\- Estamos llamando la atención – advirtió el menor, con la voz más dulce que le fue posible, porque no quería ser grosero con Blaine.

\- Entonces, deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado – sugirió con un tono de voz que a Kurt le pareció muy caliente. Casi pudo imaginarlo alzando y bajando sus cejas sugestivamente.

\- Blaine, tengo clase de geografía – se excusó, conteniendo la risa.

\- Tranquilo, los continentes seguirán allí para tu próxima clase – continuó persuadiéndolo, esta vez girándolo para quedar cara a cara - ¿Qué dices?

\- Que eres una mala influencia – se burló, sacando una sonrisa de lado en Blaine.

\- ¡Vamos! No seas un nerd – le devolvió la burla – Eso me haría quedar como el chico malo y pareceríamos una mala serie de televisión.

\- Sueñas con ser el "bad-boy", ¿no? – Kurt alzó una ceja en un gesto que pretendía ser sexy, logrando su objetivo, al percatarse de que Blaine se humedecía los labios, mirándolo con deseo.

\- ¡Mierda! – susurró – Ahora tendré que secuestrarte si te niegas – el menor soltó una carcajada, mientras el moreno lo jalaba de la mano, metiéndolo en el pasillo lleno de gente, para terminar entrando en el vacío auditorio.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dudó Kurt, esforzándose en no tropezar en la oscuridad del lugar.

\- No te hagas el inocente – lo tiró hacia él, para que sus cuerpos se tocaran.

Lentamente, Blaine le acarició el rostro con una mano, logrando que el castaño se entregara con ese pequeño toque. Ambos se necesitaban y no habían notado cuanto, hasta ahora. Sin perder el tiempo, Kurt tomó la iniciativa, besando al moreno profundamente, sin inhibiciones. El pelinegro intensificó el contacto, metiendo su lengua en la boca del menor, saboreándole mientras se entrelazaba con la de Kurt en un baile coordinado. Las manos de Kurt lo tomaron por el cuello, acercándose aún más, si eso era posible. Blaine lo sostuvo por las caderas, pegando sus cuerpos de forma indecente a los ojos de cualquiera, pero muy estimulante para los chicos.

Por obvias razones, no podían llegar mucho más allá de los besos, en un lugar como ese, temiendo ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, además de haberse saltado las clases. Para Blaine eso no significaba un problema real, pero sabía que para el ojiazul era importante.

Kurt se sentía envuelto en una espiral de placer, proporcionado por las caricias y besos del mayor, lo que lo llevó a soltar un candente gemido dentro de la boca de Blaine. El moreno sintió su erección crecer aun más en el estrecho espacio de sus pantalones y se maldijo por no haber salido de la escuela cuando tuvieron la oportunidad. Ahora ya era muy tarde y su mente estaba evaluando las posibilidades de hacer el amor en una de las butacas del auditorio. Imaginaba que Kurt se negaría, pero qué más podía hacer si lo deseaba como un demente y Kurt no ayudaba a mantener sus deseos a raya.

Lentamente lo guio hasta uno de los asientos, buscando de alguna manera darle a entender sus intenciones, sin tener que usar palabras. Kurt cayó sentado, sin despegar sus bocas del otro y Blaine se arrodilló quedando entre sus piernas, teniendo un mayor acceso al menor en esa postura. Un nuevo gemido escapó de los pecaminosos labios del menor, llevando al moreno a la locura. Sin pudor hurgó en busca del botón de los pantalones de Kurt. Necesitaba quitárselo y hacerlo suyo en ese preciso momento, o podría morir. Tal vez no literalmente, pero el moreno no podía pensar con mucha claridad luego de que el castaño gimiera de esa forma.

\- ¿Qué… que haces? – jadeó el ojiazul, apartándose por algo de aire. Con sus manos, detuvo el actuar del moreno sobre su cremallera – Estamos en la escuela… no podemos…

\- Mierda… te necesito… vamos… - balbuceó intentando convencerlo – Nadie nos verá aquí…

\- No, Blaine… es una locura – la cordura comenzó a regresar a Kurt y lentamente se fue apartando de Blaine – Ni siquiera me atrevería a darte una mamada aquí… por muchas ganas que tenga – bromeó, pero el moreno estaba con los ojos dilatados de deseo y miraba a Kurt como si suplicara por un poco de él.

\- Por favor… - insistió, besándolo de nuevo. El ojiazul aceptó el beso, pero luego lo tomó por los hombros, mirándolo con determinación.

\- Blaine, no vamos a tener sexo aquí – la seguridad en las palabras del menor, trajeron de vuelta a la realidad al moreno.

\- ¡Joder, lo siento! – maldijo, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Kurt a hacerlo también. Se pasó una mano por el rostro para espantar los oscuros deseos que aun rebotaban en su cabeza – Am… yo… - se rascó la nuca, pero la risa del ojiazul le indicó que él no estaba molesto.

\- Tranquilo, tal vez podamos tener algo de acción después de clases – prometió, recibiendo la más genuina sonrisa de parte del pelinegro – Puedo inventarme algún complejo trabajo de investigación de la clase de anatomía – le guiñó el ojo para que captara el doble sentido de sus palabras. Blaine asintió complacido.

\- Eso sería tan malditamente genial – el ojimiel lo tomó por el rostro y lo besó, conteniendo la sonrisa – Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, o podría terminar cometiendo una locura contigo – dijo sobre los labios de Kurt y el castaño estuvo de acuerdo.

Ambos salieron cautelosamente del lugar, tomados de las manos, siendo incapaces de disimular su felicidad.

-o-

Kurt odiaba hacerlas de mensajero, pero supuso que Carole no hubiera insistido si no fuera algo realmente importante. Finn tenía el móvil apagado, y el castaño supuso que era porque el chico lo dejó en el casillero para su entrenamiento de futbol americano. Casi le dio una patada a su taquilla cuando recibió la llamada de su madrastra, por el simple hecho de tener que retrasar su ardiente salida a la casa de Blaine, para buscar a su hermano por todo el instituto. Blaine se ofreció a ayudarle, pero éste se negó, pues no deseaba estar explicándole luego a Finn porqué Anderson le lleva recados de su parte.

Le pidió amablemente que esperara por él en el parqueadero, mientras Kurt iba tan rápido como su estado le permitía, hacia los vestidores de chicos. Odiaba también ese lugar y mucho más ahora que su olfato se había agudizado con el embarazo. Esperaba poder soportar la peste de calcetines sucios y ropa sudada.

Entró con sigilo, pero no había nadie dentro. Sólo para asegurarse, dio una vuelta. Chequeó el casillero de Finn, pero este estaba perfectamente cerrado. Tomó una respiración profunda, arrepintiéndose al ser golpeado por el hedor del lugar. Decidió buscarlo en el campo de juego, por lo que caminó hacia la salida, pero no llegó lejos. Dave Karofsky entró en ese preciso momento, mirándolo como si la navidad se hubiera adelantado ese año, paralizando al castaño en su lugar.

Kurt se maldijo por no aceptar la compañía de Blaine entonces, y vagamente se esforzó en recordar sus clases de defensa personal, aunque no hubiera asistido a la mayoría, por creerlas una pérdida de tiempo. ¡Qué torpeza de su parte!

Los ojos cafés de jugador lo observaron casi con diversión, haciendo al menor contener el aire en sus pulmones, aterrado.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo, con la voz cargada de un sentimiento que le erizó el pelo de la nuca a Kurt – La señorita Hummel… y sin tu guardaespaldas – chasqueó la lengua en reprobación – Qué mala suerte… para ti.

\- ¿Qué pretendes Dave? – sus palabras no se oyeron tan firmes como el ojiazul esperaba, pero fingió indiferencia de todos modos.

\- Mostrarte tu lugar, marica – soltó – A ver si entiendes de una vez que eres un perdedor en esta escuela.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Quién lo dice? – Kurt no puro refrenar su aguda lengua – No veo que te estén esperando en Harvard o en el MIT – rió con sorna, y tragó el nudo en su garganta al ver la expresión endemoniada en el rostro del futbolista.

\- Búrlate todo lo que quieras, homo – respondió, cruzándose de brazos en un gesto amenazante – Vamos a ver quién ríe último, cuando toda la escuela se entere de tu sucio secreto – el aire abandonó los pulmones del menor, quedándose estupefacto al oír a Dave.

\- No sé de qué hablas, déjame salir – declaró, tratando de dar un paso cerca de Karofsky, pero este se adelantó, aproximándose a él y obligándolo a retroceder - ¡Déjame salir! – exigió, envalentonándose.

\- Claro que lo sabes… - Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada, desafiante – Estuve en la oficina de Figgins y le eché un vistazo a tu expediente, mariposita – le dio una sonrisa de lado, cargado de malicia, en tanto el menor pasaba saliva, tratando de mantenerse inmutable.

\- Sabes que eso es un delito, ¿no? – lo retó el ojiazul, intentado aferrarse a algo.

\- Sí, pero es tu palabra contra la mía… ¡Qué lástima! – el jugador dejó salir una risa malvada de lo más profundo de las entrañas y Kurt supo que estaba jodido.

\- ¡Yo no estaría tan seguro! – exclamó una voz a espaldas de Dave, haciéndolo voltear la cabeza para toparse de frente con Finn, quien sostenía en su mano su celular, apuntando su cámara directo hacia él – Te tengo en video – le dio una sonrisa falsa, parando la grabación y metiendo el móvil a su bolsillo – Entonces… ¿Qué le decías a mi hermano?

\- Yo… - Karofsky tartamudeó, y todo su entusiasmo se esfumó, cuando vio entrar tras de Hudson, a Puckerman. Eran dos contra uno y él conocía las habilidades de los recién llegados – Nada – dijo finalmente, apretando la correa de su bolso deportivo y pasando por el lado de Finn con la mirada en el piso. Noah le puso el pie, haciéndolo tropezar vergonzosamente. Éste apretó el paso y desapareció.

\- Finn, gracias al cielo que apareciste… - los ojos de Kurt se cristalizaron, y el chico dejó salir el aire de golpe, en un sollozo. Se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y lloró – Acabas de salvar mi culo de ese… animal.

\- Tranquilo – el mayor pasó una reconfortante mano por su espalda, de arriba hasta abajo – Ya pasó… - continuó un rato más y finalmente, Kurt dejó de llorar - ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí de todos modos?

\- Am… Carole me dijo que… que estuvo llamándote y tú no contestabas – respondió, limpiándose la humedad de la cara y tomando aire para componerse de su llantina.

\- Oh, mierda… Lo siento, Kurt – se disculpó, sintiéndose profundamente culpable de poner a su hermano en esa situación.

\- Da igual, no es tu culpa… - el menor le dio una mirada a Finn y a Puck, quien se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo – Será mejor que me vaya… y piense en cómo decirle a todo mundo lo de mi embarazo, antes de que ese orangután abra su boca – Finn le dio una mirada sorprendida a Kurt y luego a Noah.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías? – le preguntó.

\- Soy su mejor amigo, ¿qué esperabas? – el judío de encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Gracias de nuevo, a ambos – musitó. Se acercó a cada uno y le dio un breve abrazo, entonces salió de los vestidores.

Caminó por los pasillos, sintiendo las piernas temblorosas. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando recién a la gran tensión bajo la que había estado hacía un momento atrás. Se sentía agotado y sin fuerzas; su cabeza dolía ahora horriblemente y su vientre se había endurecido. Kurt lo podía sentir.

La sonrisa ansiosa en el rostro de Blaine, que esperaba por él, apoyado en su carro, mutó a un gesto de preocupación y casi corrió a su lado.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – interrogó, tomándolo por los hombros, examinándolo por todas partes, intentando hallar la respuesta a su pregunta.

\- Am… no es nada – le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano – Estoy bien… - y entonces se desvaneció en sus brazos. Kurt fue hábilmente atrapado por Blaine, quien se ocupó de mantener su cabeza y torso a salvo de estrellarse contra el pavimento.

\- ¡Joder, Kurt! ¿Kurt? – intentó hacerlo reaccionar, sentado en el suelo con el pálido chico en brazos - ¡Kurt, maldita sea! ¡Despierta!

Blaine estaba ahora asustado hasta los huesos, aunque no era la primera vez que el castaño se desmayaba, siempre lograba ponerle de los nervios. Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar con cabeza fría. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Llamar una ambulancia? ¿Avisarle a su hermano? ¿Gritar por ayuda? No estaba seguro de ninguna de esas opciones.

Rebuscó entonces en el bolso de Kurt por algo en particular, que sabía que el chico portaba. Casi en el fondo, halló el pequeño frasco de perfume; y tomándolo con dedos temblorosos le quitó la tapa y acercó el envase a la nariz de Kurt. Había visto en televisión que esta maniobra funcionaba cuando alguien se desmayaba y no perdía nada con intentar. Esperó pacientemente, rogando porque aquello lo hiciera reaccionar. Los ojos azules del menor lentamente se presionaron antes de comenzar a abrirlos. Desorientado, el castaño gruñó, tomándose la cabeza como si doliera.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Me oyes? – Blaine pasó una mano frente a su rostro, tratando de captar su atención – ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mmmh… - se quejó el menor, logrando centrar su visión y descubriéndose en el suelo, junto a Blaine - ¿Q-qué… pasó? – murmuró con un hilo de voz.

\- No estoy seguro – confesó el moreno – Tú venías caminando y estabas pálido como un fantasma… Cuando te pregunté qué pasaba, dijiste _"nada, estoy bien_ " y te desmayaste – resumió, tratando de ser de ayuda para la revuelta cabeza de Kurt – Ahora, yo preguntaré… ¿qué pasó? Porque venías mal desde antes de encontrarme.

\- Yo… - las imágenes regresaron al chico como en una película de terror y se estremeció – Me encontré con Dave en los vestidores – explicó con voz temblorosa, sentándose despacio, con ayuda del mayor – Estaba buscando a Finn, y él apareció. No había nadie más, asique aprovechó para amenazarme…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te… te hizo algo? – la rabia era perceptible en la voz del moreno - ¡Dime!

\- ¡No! – se apresuró en responder – No pudo… - Kurt se puso de pie, de pronto sintió enormes deseos de salir de allí – Él dijo que sabía mi secreto – le dio una mirada significativa a Blaine.

\- ¡Ese imbécil! – bufó, sosteniendo al menor de su brazo.

\- Que había visto mi expediente… ¿puedes creerlo? – el ojiazul pasó una mano para quitar la humedad formándose en sus ojos – El idiota ese se obsesionó desde que lo ridiculizaste en frente de todos.

\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? – preguntó Blaine, sintiéndose atacado – Era mi deber defenderte… - Kurt iba a interrumpir pero Blaine se adelantó – Entiéndeme que no permitiría que nadie… Nadie, te ponga un dedo encima… Jamás… Y no sólo porque llevas a mi bebé dentro, sino porque tú eres importante para mí – le dio una larga mirada al ojiazul, cargada de emociones – Creo que ya no podría imaginar una vida donde tú no estés en ella.

Aquella confesión terminó por derribar los muros alrededor de Kurt, quien se negaba a creer que el moreno realmente podría sentir más que atracción física por él. Estaba temeroso de que jugase con sus sentimientos, pero algo dentro de él le aseguraba que eso no sería así, porque el interés de Blaine por Kurt era genuino y podía verlo en sus ojos y sentirlo en cada toque y gesto que el moreno tenía con él.

\- No tienes que hacerlo – susurró Kurt en respuesta, deleitándose con la expresión de sorpresa en Blaine. Se acercó los centímetros que los separaban y lo besó, intentando transmitirle que sus sentimientos eran plenamente correspondidos por él.

-o-

Kurt se mordía la uña del dedo meñique, mientras esperaba que el señor Schuester le cediera la palabra. Se había decidido por decir la verdad, ya que su maraña de mentiras y verdades a medias, sólo le trajo problemas. Prometió en su fuero interno que revelaría al mundo su verdad, comenzando por sus amigos del club Glee, quienes lo conocían y, seguramente, serían un gran apoyo también en lo que le reste de embarazo.

\- Ahora chicos, ojos al frente porque Kurt tiene que decirles algo – avisó el profesor, sacando de su trance al castaño, quien se paró y se puso delante del grupo en piloto automático.

\- Gracias – murmuró a su maestro y tomó una inhalación antes de empezar – Am… Para algunos de ustedes, esto puede ser algo extraño y para otros, una locura… Para mí fue una sorpresa, y me costó mucho poder sobrellevarlo, porque estaba solo luchando con esto a cuestas… Y ya no quiero que sea así – miró a cada uno de sus amigos, que estaban escuchándolo atentamente – Hace un par de meses… yo descubrí que tengo el gen portador – al no ver reacciones en sus compañeros, supuso que nadie tenía idea de qué se trataba aquello – El gen portador es una anomalía que sólo unos pocos hombres en el mundo lo poseen… Es muy raro, y las posibilidades son de una en un millón, asique quiero pensar que soy afortunado – intentó bromear – Este síndrome, permite que un hombre pueda… embarazarse y, am… yo… - Kurt tartamudeó, percatándose de el momento exacto en que la comprensión de lo que decía golpeó a sus amigos – Yo estoy embarazado – al decir aquello, sintió como un peso era quitado de sus hombros – Y lo he mantenido oculto todo este tiempo por… miedo, estaba asustado de ser rechazado o visto como un fenómeno… - las lágrimas le cristalizaron la vista y tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces para quitarlas – Esta es mi verdad y… deseaba compartirla con ustedes, porque son mis amigos, y como les mencioné en un principio… No quiero estar solo en esto.

Finn fue el primero en ponerse de pie, para envolverlo en un cálido abrazo. Kurt aprovechó de liberar su llanto contenido. Odiaba verse tan débil, pero estaba con las hormonas descontroladas y no tenía otra forma de liberarse.

Sintió el consuelo de su amigo Puck dos segundos después, entonces en breve estuvo rodeado por el grupo completo.

\- Oh, Kurt, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada? – comentó Tina, dándole un beso en la mejilla – Somos una familia, ¿recuerdas? – Kurt sólo asintió, sorbiendo su llanto.

\- Yo ya lo sabía – declaró Santana, haciendo que todos, incluido Kurt, la miraran con sorpresa – Mi tercer ojo mexicano jamás falla, y con esa sudadera de Finn no engañas a nadie, Hummel – bromeó, sacando algunas risitas - ¿De cuánto estás? – añadió.

\- ¿No que tu tercer ojo lo ve todo? – la desafió el castaño.

\- Ve cosas, pero no tiene visión de rayos x – regresó la broma.

\- Am… tengo cinco meses – confirmó, y todos soltaron expresiones de asombro. Algunas chicas más osadas pidieron tocarle el vientre. Kurt, un poco azorado, accedió.

\- ¿Y ya sabes que será? – consultó Mercedes, pegando su oreja a la panza del ojiazul.

\- Obviamente un chico – apostó Sam.

\- No, es una niña, ¿verdad que sí, Kurt? – dijo Quinn.

\- ¡Sí, será una niña! – otra oleada de exclamaciones se dejó oír.

\- ¿Fue por el embarazo, que Sebastian y tu terminaron? – preguntó Rachel de pronto, cortando el ambiente de celebración, plantando una mueca de desagrado en el rostro de Kurt - ¿Se enteró y te dejó? – el castaño se limitó a mirarla con una ceja alzada, conteniendo sus ganas de rodar los ojos - ¿O es que él no es el padre?

Kurt estuvo a nada de responderle un par de palabrotas por entrometida, cuando Finn vino en su rescate, tomando a la chica del brazo y llevándola lejos para hacerle el reclamo en un susurro. Todos murmuraron cosas despectivas de la judía, pero el castaño optó por dejarlo pasar.

\- Sólo quiero decirles, para evitarme las preguntas… - comenzó a decir el ojiazul – Que mi ex novio no es el padre de mi bebé, porque el padre soy yo – la forma implacable con la que dijo cada palabra, no dejó lugar a comentarios ni discusiones, cerrando el tema ahí. El castaño consideró que lo demás correspondía a su intimidad.

Luego de eso, recibió las felicitaciones y las palabras de apoyo de todos sus amigos. Su profesor no se quedó atrás, prometiéndole ayuda en lo que necesitara y entre las chicas, ya estaban planeando hacer una fiesta para el bebé. Kurt se sintió feliz y tranquilo a la vez, considerando que las cosas habían resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

 ** _Well... Que les pareció? Creen que Karofsky abrirá la boca? Qué planea?_**

 ** _Les di varios momentos Klaine... Ese par no se puede estar quieto xD_**

 ** _Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews... aunque he extrañado a algunas personitas._**

 ** _Besos!_**

 ** _XOXO._**


	19. Capítulo 19

_**Hooola! Sé que me he ausentado estas semanas, pero al final les explicaré porqué. Hoy les traigo el capítulo más largo que he escrito en esta novela. 6 mil palabras. No los entretengo más... Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19.**

La música del estéreo, sonaba suave, llenando el espacio con sus dulces tonadas de guitara y teclado. Un par de cuadernos y apuntes olvidados, ocupaban la mesita de café, junto con unos lápices. El bolso de Kurt estaba tirado en la felpuda alfombra, junto a sus zapatos de cuero color negro. Su chaqueta reposaba sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor del departamento de Blaine, mientras él estaba perfectamente recostado en la cama del moreno, dejando que los labios del mayor llenaran su cuerpo de suaves y románticos besos. Sus piernas entrelazadas descansaban en el acolchado, en tanto el ojiazul acariciaba con sus manos el desordenado cabello negro de Blaine. El moreno estaba demasiado concentrado en besar cada centímetro de su torso desnudo. Se había maravillado al ver al menor sin camiseta, y no se resistió a la tentación de besarlo y, de alguna manera, transmitirle su amor a su bebé dentro de él. La forma en que su vientre estaba redondeado ahora, era fascinante para el moreno, tanto que no podía dejar de pasar sus manos una y otra vez, dibujando la silueta de Kurt con su palma.

\- Debería estar terminando mi ensayo de literatura – comentó Kurt, sin moverse ni media pulgada de su lugar en la cama – Voy a tener un mala calificación por tu culpa – fingió un puchero, y el moreno al verlo, capturó el labio inferior, aprovechando que sobresalía, con sus dientes, para terminar en un beso.

\- No puedes pensar en tu tarea, cuando estamos pasando tiempo en familia – decretó el mayor, regresando a su lugar, junto al vientre de Kurt.

\- ¿Somos una familia? – preguntó el castaño, con voz dubitativa.

\- Por supuesto que lo somos – afirmó Blaine, sacando una sonrisa en Kurt – Tenemos; un papá – lo señaló – Otro papá – se señaló a sí mismo – Y la más hermosa bebé del mundo – acarició la sobresaliente barriga del ojiazul – Si eso no es una familia, entonces no sé qué es.

\- Okay, tienes razón… - lo miró por un minuto completo, antes de añadir – Me gustaría venir aquí, sin tener que inventar una excusa… - Blaine alzó la mirada, clavándola en la azul de Kurt – Ya sabes, por mi padre… Él dice haberme perdonado, pero se ha vuelto muy aprehensivo últimamente conmigo.

\- A mí también me vendría bien dejar de treparme por tu ventana, cada vez que quiera verte – se unió el moreno – No es que no disfrute la emoción que eso le da al asunto – se apresuró en decir – Aunque presiento que cualquier día de estos voy a romperme el culo – Kurt soltó una carcajada.

\- Sí… no quiero tener que cargar con esa culpa – bromeó.

\- Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? – consultó Blaine, acomodándose en la cama para quedar a la misma altura que el ojiazul – No es como si pudiera llamar a tu puerta y esperar que tu padre abra para pasarme directo a tu cuarto… No tengo experiencias con los padres, pero estoy seguro que eso no le gustará – rió él, jugueteando con el cabello de Kurt.

\- Tal vez no deba decir esto… - el castaño contuvo la risa – Papá tiene una escopeta, y es muy bueno con ella – Blaine abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¡Mierda! Eso no es muy alentador, cariño – se quejó, alzando las cejas.

\- He estado pensándolo mucho estos días… y, am… - el ojiazul se ruborizó un poco – Creo que sería bueno presentarte con mi padre…

\- Acabas de decir que es bueno con las armas, y ¿quieres ponerme a su merced para que me meta una bala en el trasero? – Blaine negó con la cabeza, divertido.

\- No me refiero a eso… - intentó explicarse el menor – Blaine, tendremos un bebé, y estamos juntos en esto… Pero, quiero que estemos _realmente juntos_ y que tú tengas tanto derecho de estar conmigo, como mi familia.

\- ¿Qué propones exactamente? – inquirió el moreno con curiosidad.

\- Voy a presentarte como mi novio, de esta manera, papá estará obligado a tomarte en cuenta en todo lo que me involucre a mí o al bebé, ¿entiendes? – Blaine boqueó un par de veces, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas, sin embargo Kurt, leyendo sus pensamientos, añadió – No estoy diciendo que vayamos a ser novios reales… - la expresión del moreno se relajó – Sólo necesitamos una excusa creíble… para mi padre, y para besarnos cuando se nos dé la gana.

\- No olvides el sexo – sugirió con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Cierto, para besarnos y tener sexo cuando se nos dé la gana… Aunque no creo que mi padre autorice eso – torció el gesto – Mira, sé que el tema de las formalidades es complicado para ti y no quiero ponerte incómodo, pero creo que es la única manera fácil de salir de esto, ¿okay?

\- Cariño, no es que no desee estar contigo… - intentó aclarar el moreno – Tu eres increíble y juntos somos dinamita… - le robó un beso al castaño – Me da miedo pensar que con una formalización de nuestra _"relación"_ , arruinemos esto que tenemos, que es libre y sin complicaciones… supongo que funcionamos bien de esta manera, ¿para qué cambiarlo?

\- Lo sé, Blaine… Y no estoy pidiendo que nos casemos – le aseguró, con un guiño – Sólo que montemos un pequeño teatro para sacarnos de encima a mi padre… Asique tu libertad estará intacta.

\- Por ahora mi libertad no me preocupa, porque no pretendo estar con nadie más – susurró, acariciando el rostro de Kurt con su nariz, como un cachorro juguetón – Sólo contigo, cariño.

-o-

Kurt acomodó un par de apuntes sobre la pequeña mesa redonda, junto a su libreta y un libro. Trataba de aprovechar cada momento que podía para mantener activa la relación entre Blaine y su bebé. Bebió un pequeño sorbo de su vaso y observó al moreno atender a la larga fila de clientes con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él siempre se veía feliz y radiante cuando Kurt estaba a unas mesas de distancia leyendo, estudiando o simplemente pasando el rato. Sus compañeros de trabajo, que ya sabían que ellos tenían una especie de relación, solían añadirle galletas gratis a su orden, además de darle a Blaine más de cinco minutos de descanso para hablar con el castaño.

Esta vez, el ojiazul sólo esperaba por el pelinegro para decretar el día en que le dirían a Burt que ellos estaban saliendo. Sabía que para Blaine llevar a cabo esa hazaña, era difícil, incluso si su relación no era real del todo; pero si quería hacerlo partícipe de la vida de su bebé, debía ser así.

La fila pasaba lentamente, como si fuera infinita; sin embargo, la tarea de historia no se haría sola y Kurt necesitaba obtener buenas calificaciones para compensar su ausencia a fines del año escolar. Ni siquiera sabía si podría acabar apropiadamente el curso sólo dando exámenes libres, aun así, Figgins prometió ayudarle en todo lo académico.

\- Hola, cariño – susurró, media hora después, Blaine casi en su rostro - ¿Cómo va esa cosa de química?

\- Historia – lo corrigió, conteniendo la risa – Y, am… creo que va bastante mejor de lo que esperaba – alzó el mentón con orgullo. El moreno se sentó frente a él y le tomó una mano por encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? – preguntó de vuelta el menor.

\- ¡Uhg! – gruñó – La gente puede ser muy irritante a veces – comentó - ¿Sabes la cantidad de números de teléfono que recibo a diario? ¿O las invitaciones? Es agotador – Kurt asintió, fingiendo empatía.

\- Debe ser algo horrible – se burló - ¿Cuántos corazones rompes por día? – Blaine lo miró con diversión.

\- Más de los que podrías contar, cariño – le siguió el juego – Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Soy un imán para todo el mundo… Mi encanto los deslumbra.

\- Claro… - Kurt miró su cuaderno para no desternillarse de risa en su cara - ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? – añadió, cuando el impulso de reír pasó.

\- ¿Para escabullirte conmigo tras el mostrador? – Blaine alzó las cejas sugerentemente y el castaño negó con la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Ya quisieras… En realidad, vine para confirmar el día en que hablaremos con mi padre – explicó – Estaba pensando que si lo hacemos en un lugar público, evitaremos que sobre reaccione.

\- Hablas de tu papá, como si pudiera cortarme las pelotas de un solo golpe – Blaine rió.

\- No lo pruebes – respondió, deleitándose con la expresión en el rostro del moreno - ¡Sólo bromeo!

\- No veo lo divertido en eso – masculló el pelinegro, torciendo el gesto.

\- Hey, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – advirtió Kurt – No estoy condicionando tu paternidad a ser mi novio, pero mi papá es muy reservado con las cosas que corresponden a la familia – se encogió de hombros.

\- Cariño, no le temo a tu padre… Sólo me incomoda fingir ser el chico ideal, cuando sólo soy un perfecto patán – se explicó – Soy el ejemplo de "mal partido" que dan los padres a sus hijas.

\- No eres malo, sólo… tienes problemas de personalidad – lo animó, poniendo una mano en su brazo.

\- ¿Gracias? – el moreno lo miró con una ceja alzada en fingida indignación.

\- Entonces… ¿qué día estaría bien para ti? – preguntó, agitando sus largas pestañas.

\- Salgamos de esta mierda pronto – declaró con una sonrisa de lado – Hagámoslo pasado mañana – Kurt asintió en aceptación – Pediré la tarde libre a mi jefe.

\- De acuerdo, acordado eso, creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa – el castaño chequeó la hora en su móvil – Mi padre comenzará a llamarme como un loco si no tengo mi trasero en casa en media hora.

\- Okay, nos vemos mañana cariño – se despidió, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Kurt. Cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro, el pelinegro posicionó una mano en la espalda baja del castaño, acercándolo a él para besarlo dulcemente en los labios, sin preocuparse por la gente a su alrededor.

Al separarse, las mejillas del menor se han teñido de rosa y sus ojos brillan con diversión.

\- Lo del mostrador lo dejaremos para otra ocasión… – susurró en respuesta el chico, sobre sus labios. Entonces, recogiendo sus libros y lápices, se marchó, dejando a Blaine con una sonrisa en el rostro que no se borró por el resto de la tarde.

-o-

\- ¿Papá? ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – pidió el castaño, retorciendo sus dedos, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Él ya tuvo esta conversación con Burt hace un par de meses, pero el sentimiento seguía siendo igual de aplastante.

\- Claro, dime – respondió el hombre, limpiándose las ennegrecidas manos en un trapo rojo lleno de manchas - ¿Pasó algo en la escuela? – quiso saber, tirando el paño sobre un mesón.

\- No, todo está bien – tomó una profunda respiración, armándose de valor para enfrascarse en la historia que él y Blaine se inventaron – Sólo, am… No sé muy bien cómo empezar… - soltó una risita nerviosa y su padre alzó una ceja – Digamos que… conocí a alguien… - soltó dejando escapar el aire.

\- Yo conozco personas todos los días y no hago un gran asunto de eso – masculló el mayor, presintiendo las intenciones de su hijo - ¿Puedes ser más claro?

\- De acuerdo, conocí a un chico… lo transfirieron a la escuela y compartimos algunas clases… - divagó – Su nombre es Blaine Anderson y… es gay… y, am…

\- ¿Estás saliendo con él? ¿Es eso? – su impaciente padre no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

\- Am… lo cierto es que… nos conocemos hace poco y… - Kurt retorció sus dedos – Él me gusta y… yo le gusto… y…

\- Ve al grano, Kurt – pidió Burt, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.

\- Okay, okay… Blaine y yo comenzamos a… salir hace algunos días – dijo finalmente, mirando con atención la reacción de su padre. El hombre se mantuvo inmutable – Y yo quería que le conocieras, bueno, en realidad… él quiere conocerte oficialmente… algo así como pedir tu aprobación…

\- Y ¿qué pasa si digo que no? – lo provocó el mayor.

\- ¡Papá! – se quejó – Él es un buen chico, y quiero hacer las cosas bien…

\- Está bien, invítalo a cenar un día a la casa – sugirió.

\- Am, estábamos pensando en comer en Breadstix… ¿mañana? – Burt aclaró su garganta y luego le dio una mirada significativa a su hijo.

\- Bien – dijo sin más – Pero, más le vale que la comida sea buena…

\- Por supuesto – aseguró el castaño, sonriendo como un niño frente a una dulcería.

-o-

Es jueves y Kurt está frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo, probándose atuendos, mientras su mente divagaba repasando la conversación incómoda que su padre y él habían tenido la tarde de ayer, cuando un mensaje de Blaine llegó a su celular.

"¿Tengo que usar corbata? Odio esas cosas"

Kurt rió y tecleó una respuesta rápida.

"Tómalo con calma… Papá vestirá franela y una gorra"

Regresó a su tarea de elegir algo apropiado, ni tan formal, ni tan casual. Su móvil vibró una vez más y el castaño soltó un suspiro.

"Creo que puedo superar eso, cariño ;)"

El menor negó con la cabeza y decidió que el conjunto que tenía en sus manos era perfecto.

Más tarde, cuando estaba peinado y vestido, buscó a su padre.

\- Es hora, ¿nos vamos? – el ojiazul había tenido la precaución de llevar sólo a su padre a su encuentro con Blaine, pues Finn lo conocía del instituto y sabía, como todo mundo, la reputación del moreno. Prefería contarle más tarde a su hermano y buscar la manera de que no hablara de más frente a su padre de su prospecto de novio.

\- Sí, sólo cogeré un abrigo.

Llegaron al lugar y Kurt rápidamente divisó la peculiar cabellera negra de Blaine, ésta vez, ligeramente peinada y acomodada con lo que supuso, era fijador. El corazón de Kurt se apretó en su pecho, encantado por el esfuerzo que el pelinegro estaba poniendo en ello. El moreno, al verlos, se puso de pie, pasando saliva con nerviosismo. Estaba sudando, mientras afuera el frío congelaba todo a su paso. El conocer al padre de Kurt era algo que jamás creyó que pasaría. No es que le tuviera miedo, pero sí existía la posibilidad de que el hombre se diera cuenta de que él era un total cabrón y le alejara para siempre de Kurt.

\- Hola, Blaine – saludó el castaño, sin acercarse por un beso como acostumbraban últimamente.

\- Hola, car… Kurt – se corrigió, sintiéndose incómodo en su propia piel. Sentía que era Halloween y él estaba metido en un disfraz, interpretando un personaje.

\- Papá… Te presento a Blaine, mi novio – el moreno se apresuró en extender la mano para estrechársela a Burt. Rogaba porque no notara que sudaba.

\- ¿Qué tal, señor Hummel? – saludó, manteniendo un tono formal – Es un placer conocerlo.

\- Hola, chico – respondió el hombre, agitando la mano del menor.

\- Okay, sentémonos – sugirió Kurt, para disolver el nerviosismo del ambiente.

Todos se acomodaron, quedando Kurt junto a Blaine, y Burt frente a ellos. Pidieron algunos aperitivos, mientras evaluaban la carta para pedir la cena.

\- Hay tantos platillos deliciosos, que no sé qué pedir – comentó Kurt, intentando hacer conversación.

\- Mientras no ordenes un cheesecake – se burló Blaine, pero luego miró con temor a Burt, creyendo que tal vez al mayor también le gustara ese tipo de pastel.

\- Hey, tampoco es que me la pase comiéndolo – se quejó el castaño.

\- Sí, claro – se burló Burt, sorprendiendo al moreno - ¿Olvidaste ese día que te encontré a las tres de la madrugada comiéndote uno completo en la cocina? – Kurt se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

\- ¿Lo hiciste? – le preguntó Blaine, conteniendo la risa.

\- Fingió ser sonámbulo – bromeó el mayor, sacando una carcajada de Blaine, logrando así, romper el hielo entre ellos.

\- ¡Eso no fue así! – alegó Kurt, entre sus manos – Realmente creí que era sonámbulo.

\- En la escuela vive quejándose, los días que no hay – confesó el moreno – Creo que tiene una obsesión.

\- Podrían dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera justo aquí – pidió el ojiazul – Pediré una maldita ensalada – susurró después, fingiendo indignación, mientras Blaine y Burt reían.

Cuando el mesero vino a tomar sus órdenes, ellos estaban sumidos en una animada conversación.

\- Y… ¿practicas algún deporte? – quiso saber Burt.

\- La verdad es que este año no quise apuntarme en ningún equipo – comentó Blaine – Pero en mi otra escuela, estuve en el club de pelea, practicando boxeo, además del lacrosse. No era realmente bueno, pero me gustaba mucho.

\- Eso es genial – Burt bebió de su vaso, mirándolo con una sonrisa – Si quieres, puedes ver el partido del sábado en casa – propuso, haciendo que Kurt casi brincara de su silla de la emoción. Eso sólo podía significar algo bueno – Kurt jamás pasa más de medio minuto sentado conmigo, ya sabes – se encogió de hombros – Y Finn pasa ahora los fines de semana en casa de su novia – Kurt alzó las cejas. Sabía que Finn y Rachel andaban juntos por todas partes, pero su hermano no había mencionado nada al respecto – Asique, ¿qué dices?

\- Sí, claro… grandioso – tartamudeó el moreno, sintiendo una sensación cálida en el estómago.

Continuaron hablando de equipos de futbol y partidos, además de bromear al respecto. Kurt estaba siendo completamente excluido de la conversación a este punto, pero no podía estar más feliz de que su padre y su… _novio_ , estuvieran llevándose tan bien.

Cuando la comida llegó, Kurt se ocupó de comer porque su bebé llevaba rato exigiéndole algo de alimento. El moreno mencionó entonces que estaba en busca de un repuesto para su moto, lo cual los enfrascó en una nueva plática, esta vez, de motores y carros.

Kurt, al escuchar hablar a Blaine, se preguntaba cómo ese chico podía ser gay, pues no lo parecía para nada.

\- Basta con que la lleves a mi taller y le echaré un vistazo por ti – declaró el mayor, como una promesa.

\- Lo haré, porque ese sonido me tiene preocupado – aseguró Blaine, pinchando un trozo de carne con su tenedor y echándolo a su boca.

El castaño observó la escena, como un mero espectador. Su padre lucía alegre y relajado, bromeando con Blaine como si le conociera de siempre; en tanto Blaine sonreía con ganas y sus mejillas brillaban con felicidad. Kurt se sintió pleno en ese momento, su corazón henchido en su pecho. En esa mesa de restaurante tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Su padre, su bebé y Blaine.

Blaine los acompañó hasta el parqueadero de Breadstix, despidiéndose de Burt con un amistoso apretón de manos.

\- Hasta luego, señor Hummel – dijo el moreno, con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, no… dime Burt – pidió – Señor Hummel suena demasiado rudo – se burló.

\- Okay… Burt – Blaine sonrió más, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia Kurt.

\- Iré a encender el auto – le informó a su hijo, dándoles algo de privacidad.

\- Creo que ha ido bien… - comentó el pelinegro cuando estuvieron a solas.

\- ¿Bien? – se rió el castaño – Ha sido perfecto… - el moreno lo envolvió en un abrazo.

\- Tu padre es genial – murmuró contra su cuello.

\- Sí, lo sé… Tú también lo serás – Blaine lo miró a los ojos, separándose un poco de él, y sin preocuparle el pequeño grupo de gente que pululaba alrededor, lo besó – Gracias por esta noche – dijo el menor, luego de que terminaran el beso – Fue increíble.

Las luces del Navigator de Kurt parpadearon, dándole al castaño la señal de que debía despedirse de una vez.

\- Bueno, supongo que de ahora en adelante podrás dejar de treparte por mi ventana – bromeó el menor.

\- Eso será raro, pero es mejor que el riesgo de un hueso roto – se encogió de hombros.

\- Entonces, nos vemos mañana… en el instituto – Kurt comenzó lentamente a caminar hacia atrás, sin apartar su mirada de Blaine.

\- Sí, descansa cariño – ambos adolescentes se mantuvieron en el mismo lugar, sólo mirándose como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo. Un segundo parpadeo de luces rompió la burbuja en la que estaban, trayendo a Kurt de regreso a la tierra.

\- Adiós, Blaine – sin esperar una respuesta caminó hacia su carro y se montó en él, viendo al moreno ir hacia su moto y marchándose con un gesto de su mano al pasar frente a ellos.

Kurt se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y miró a su padre. Este mantenía una expresión serena en el rostro, lo que tranquilizó los nervios del menor.

\- Parece ser un buen chico – comentó Burt, poniendo en marcha el vehículo y saliendo del parqueadero.

\- Lo es, Blaine es… - Kurt intentó resumir todas las sensaciones que el moreno le transmitía cada vez que estaban juntos, pero no halló ninguna lo suficientemente exacta – Am… bueno… Blaine – se rió.

\- Y supongo que él ya está al tanto de tu embarazo… ¿no es así? – lo miró enarcando las cejas, mientras giraba en una esquina.

\- Sí, por supuesto que lo sabe, nosotros… ya hablamos de eso – el castaño se detuvo antes de hablar de más, y que su padre entendiera que ellos eran más íntimos de lo que debían.

\- ¿Qué es lo que él piensa al respecto? – su padre parecía verdaderamente interesado.

\- Pues, digamos que en un principio fue… algo sorpresivo – Kurt recordó aquella vez en que le encontró las pequeñas fotografías de su primer ecografía – No es algo que pase todo el tiempo… Pero luego, él se ha encargado de demostrarme que realmente le importo, y también que quiere estar conmigo en todo el proceso del embarazo… Me ha dicho que quiere ser el padre de este bebé y eso… es grandioso para mí – sus ojos se empañaron, pero parpadeó para no llorar frente a Burt – Blaine ha sido un gran apoyo, ¿sabes?

\- Eso suena bien para mí – su padre apoyó una mano en su hombro – Y me alegro que hayas conocido a un chico como él.

\- Digamos que él nunca se dio por vencido conmigo – una sonrisa sin dientes apareció en su rostro.

Burt miró a su hijo de soslayo, notando que disfrutaba de una broma interna. Aun así, se alegró por su hijo, viéndolo sonreír como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Sabía que el chico estaba pasándolo mal desde que supo del embarazo y que lo único que quería era un respiro. Supuso que con Blaine a su lado lo tendría por fin. El hombre deseaba que su hijo fuera inmensamente feliz, pese a todo.

-o-

\- Hey, Finn – Kurt interceptó a su hermano cuando salía de su cuarto - ¿Tienes un momento? – lo jaló a su habitación antes de que el mayor pudiera decir algo en respuesta – Ven, siéntate aquí – lo tiró a la cama y se sentó frente a él.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, _bro_? – lo miró confundido y algo incómodo - ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí, sí… sólo, quería hablarte de algo – explicó, tomando un bocanada de aire – Y quiero que lo sepas, porque eres mi hermano y porque ya se lo dije a papá y… bueno… - se retorció los dedos antes de seguir hablando – ¡Tengo un novio! – soltó sin más. Finn abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

\- Oh, am… wow… eso es… bueno, supongo – balbuceó, rascándose la nuca.

\- Claro que es bueno, Finn – bromeó el menor, riendo – Pero, mi novio… digamos que no tiene la mejor reputación en la escuela… y, no quiero que pienses mal de él por eso, porque la mayoría de las cosas que dicen no son cien por ciento ciertas – divagó gesticulando con sus manos – Y por lo mismo, no me gustaría que le dijeras esas cosas a mi padre, porque ya sabes lo difícil que es él con estas cosas y…

\- ¿Estás hablando de Blaine Anderson? – lo interrumpió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, en interrogación. Kurt tragó saliva, sintiéndose descubierto.

\- S-sí… - tartamudeó - ¿Cómo…lo sabes?

\- Los he visto un montón de veces juntos… - explicó, encogiéndose de hombros – No necesitas ser un genio para sacar tus propias conclusiones.

\- Am… bueno… - Kurt se mordió el labio – Sólo, por favor… No le digas a mi padre la fama que tiene en el instituto… Él es un buen chico ahora… o al menos se esfuerza en serlo…

\- ¿Él te trata bien? ¿Es bueno contigo? – preguntó muy serio.

\- Sí – dijo con firmeza.

\- Entonces, no te preocupes de lo demás… La gente habla muchas cosas, y eso no significa que creerás en todo lo que dicen – le dio una sonrisa de lado, alivianando el nerviosismo del ojiazul – Además, cuando estás con él… Te ves feliz… y tus ojos tienes esa forma de corazón, como en las caricaturas – se burló.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Kurt lo golpeó con una almohada, riendo junto con él.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Finn continuó provocándolo.

\- Madura, Finn – murmuró Kurt, poniéndose de pie.

\- Entonces… ¿Blaine es el misterioso padre de tu bebé? – preguntó de pronto, congelando al castaño en su lugar – Porque… ahora que recuerdo, los he visto juntos casi desde el principio del curso y…

\- Finn – advirtió Kurt – Será mejor que vayas a hacer lo que sea que ibas a hacer antes de venir aquí.

\- Pero si tú me arrastrarte para que entrara en tu cuarto – el mayor alegó.

\- Sólo vete – pidió Kurt, regresando a sentarse a la cama.

\- Okay, okay… - su hermanastro salió de la habitación, pero volvió a asomar sólo la cabeza por la puerta para añadir – Le atiné ¿cierto?

Una almohada voló en dirección a la puerta y el mayor cerró antes de ser golpeado con el proyectil. Kurt oyó la risa de Finn resonar por el pasillo.

El corazón de Kurt se comprimió en su pecho, cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. La sensación era muy distinta a la que lo invadía cuando veía a Blaine asomarse por su ventana. Esta vez, el moreno era el invitado de su padre, por lo que trepar el árbol al lado de su cuarto era completamente innecesario.

Con la respiración agitada en anticipación, bajó las escaleras vociferando que él abriría la puerta. Tiró del pomo y sonrió tan amplio como su boca se lo permitió.

\- Hola… - soltó en una exhalación, el castaño.

\- Esto es extraño… - rió Blaine, frente a él, luciendo como de costumbre, con su cabello oscuro ligeramente revuelto, su chaqueta de cuero y sus jeans pegados a sus muslos – Casi doy la vuelta a la casa, por inercia – bromeó, dejando ver una encantadora sonrisa. Pasó una mano por la cintura de Kurt y lo pegó a él para besarlo en saludo – Entonces… - susurró cuando se separaron – ¿Me dejarás pasar o… seguirás mirándome así?

\- Ah… sí, sí… Bienvenido… – hizo un movimiento con su brazo, señalando la sala - …al resto de mi casa – añadió sólo para que el moreno escuchara.

Blaine le lanzó un guiño y entró, dejando el casco colgado en la percha tras la puerta. Caminó observando el lugar, deteniéndose a mirar algunas fotos familiares en pequeños marcos sobre los muebles.

\- Mira que lindo eras cuando niño, cariño – bromeó, recibiendo un codazo en las costillas – Aunque aún eres un niño.

\- No veo tu bastón, anciano – se burló de vuelta el castaño.

\- Yo ya cumplí dieciocho… - declaró, con la barbilla en alto, orgulloso de su edad.

\- Bromeas… ¿cierto? – Kurt lo miró con sospecha - ¿En qué momento?

\- Hace dos meses – se encogió de hombros como si nada, luego se sentó en el sofá, poniendo una pierna sobre la otra.

\- Soy ilegal para ti – comentó muy serio, sentándose suavemente a su lado, casi en la orilla.

\- ¿Qué? – Blaine rió con buen humor, como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste de su vida - ¿Acaso eso no lo vuelve todo más interesante? – susurró, acercándose a Kurt para besarlo, pero fue frenado por una de sus manos. El castaño volteó a mirar hacia la cocina, de donde venía Carole, junto a su padre. Kurt se puso de pie con las mejillas sonrojadas, y Blaine lo imitó, cambiando su rostro a uno serio.

\- Hola, chicos – dijo el hombre, tendiéndole una mano al recién llegado.

\- ¿Cómo está, señor Hummel? – dijo el moreno, sintiéndose como la primera vez que lo había conocido.

\- Sólo Burt… - le advirtió, acomodándose la gorra sobre la cabeza – Ella es mi esposa, Carole… seguramente Kurt ya lo mencionó.

\- Sí, por supuesto… - se apresuró en decir Blaine – Mucho gusto.

\- El gusto es mío, Blaine – saludó ella con una sonrisa amable.

\- Como ya se saludaron y el partido aun no comienza… - dijo Kurt, tomando a Blaine del brazo – Subiremos a mi cuarto un rato – jaló al moreno, en dirección a las escaleras.

\- Recuerda las reglas de la casa, Kurt – dijo su padre, acomodándose en el sofá.

\- Papá… - advirtió con voz cansada el menor.

\- ¿Tu padre cree que te meteré mano o algo? – susurró Blaine a su lado, subiendo un par de peldaños, ganándose un golpe en el costado - ¿Qué? Deberías decirle que no puedo volver a embarazarte.

\- ¡Cállate! – siseó el castaño azorado, apurándolo hacia la segunda planta, antes de que Burt pudiera oír algo de su conversación subida de tono.

\- Aunque, podría intentarlo… si tú quieres – alzó las cejas sugerentemente y Kurt pidió clemencia, mirando al techo.

\- Creo que todo esto fue una mala idea – masculló para él, pero el moreno alcanzó a oírlo, sin embargo sólo pudo reír de lo avergonzado que lucía el chico.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño pasillo del segundo piso, Blaine lo jaló hacia él, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos.

\- Quita esa cara, sólo era una broma – le aseguró, acariciándolo con su nariz como una cachorro – A menos que cambies de opinión.

\- Eres imposible – se quejó Kurt, pero un atisbo de sonrisa le dio a entender al moreno que estaban bien.

Entraron al cuarto y Kurt cogió al pequeño Snow que estaba sobre el edredón de la cama, y lo acomodó en sus brazos, acariciándolo.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de tu cumpleaños? – interrogó Kurt, volteándose a ver a Blaine con expresión culposa.

\- Hey, eso ya pasó… - lo tranquilizó el moreno, con una sonrisa – Además… No estábamos en los mejores términos en ese entonces… - se encogió de hombros, pasando una mano por el hombro del menor, bajando por su brazo – Pero… a pesar de eso… Tú… - le tocó la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice – Me diste el mejor regalo de todos – Kurt lo miró con curiosidad. Blaine tomó al pequeño gato y lo devolvió a la cama, para luego poner su mano sobre el vientre del castaño – Ver a mi hija.

\- Oh – fue todo lo que el menor pudo decir, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que le impidió seguir hablando. Se sintió feliz de haber llevado a Blaine como acompañante aquella vez.

\- Ahora… ¿podemos dejar ese tema de lado? – Blaine pegó su cuerpo tanto como le permitía la protuberante barriga que Kurt tenía, para robarle el aliento con un beso – Creo que extraño meterme de noche por tu ventana… Al menos tenía más acción – se burló, sacando una risita del ojiazul.

\- No creo que pueda ofrecerte algo más que unos pocos besos, Blaine – se disculpó el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros – Tengo casi cinco meses y no quiero arriesgar al bebé de ninguna manera.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… No estoy quejándome, cariño – se apresuró en decir – Me encanta besarte, no creo que me aburra de eso jamás.

\- A veces, siento como si fuéramos una pareja de verdad – soltó Kurt, sin poder retenerlo. Los ojos de Blaine brillaron con un sentimiento que el menor no logró identificar claramente, pero el agarre sobre él se estrechó aún más.

\- Ya quisieras… - bromeó, aunque Kurt no sintió el humor en sus palabras; podía asegurar que había algo mucho más intenso en aquello

-o-

Kurt compartía un tranquilo almuerzo con Blaine en la cafetería atiborrada de alumnos del McKinley High, riendo y bromeando con cualquier cosa, cuando un alborotado Noah Puckerman, los abordó.

\- ¡Kurt! – exclamó, poniendo su desgastada mochila sobre la mesa, junto a sus bandejas a medio comer. Puso un pie sobre la silla contigua a la del castaño, quien sostenía un tallo de apio pinchado con su tenedor en camino a su boca – Finn ya me contó la noticia – dijo, esperando que eso fuera explicación suficiente para los confundidos chicos que ahora compartían una mirada desorientada.

\- ¿Uh? – Kurt lo miró atentamente, aun con el apio en alto y sus ojos azules abiertos.

\- Lo de ustedes, tórtolos – soltó finalmente, haciendo que las mejillas del castaño se encendieran con un color granate, mientras Blaine sonreía con triunfo.

\- Supéralo, Puckerman – masculló el moreno, regresando su atención a la bandeja frente a él.

\- Oye, oye, Danny Zuko… – se mofó Noah – No tan rápido… - Kurt sintió el impulso de palmearse audiblemente la frente con su mano – No sé qué artimañas usaste para conquistar a la princesa de hielo – le lanzó una breve mirada a Kurt, murmurando un _"no te ofendas"_ – Pero, te advierto una cosa, Anderson… - Blaine alzó la vista de su plato con pereza – No te mereces estar con Kurt, él es increíble y tiene un corazón de oro… Como le hagas daño, o él derrame una maldita lágrima por ti… Te cortaré las bolas – declaró con tal firmeza que el ojiazul pasó saliva con dificultad, sintiéndose abrumado por la preocupación que Noah demostraba por él.

\- Gracias, Puck – Kurt puso una mano sobre su brazo, llamando su atención, ya que en tanto hablaba, se había acercado peligrosamente a Blaine – Eso es muy… dulce de tu parte – le dio una sonrisa a su amigo – E innecesario… Yo puedo cuidarme solo, ¿okay?

\- Sí, como digas – le restó importancia, volviendo a mirar a Blaine con la advertencia implícita en todo su rostro – Estás avisado – lo señaló con un dedo y entonces se marchó.

El moreno miró a Kurt con diversión, y el castaño sólo torció el gesto.

\- Tal vez debería decirle que no somos novios realmente – comentó Kurt, regresando el apio a su plato.

\- ¿Por qué? – dudó Blaine, como si estuviera ofendido, o al menos el menor lo sintió así.

\- Porque Puck… puede llegar a ser muy intenso a veces – se encogió de hombros – No quiero que esté sobre ti todo el tiempo, pretendiendo cuidarme y todo eso… No es necesario, nosotros no estamos juntos.

\- Kurt – la mención de su nombre, lo hizo alzar la mirada ligeramente sorprendido. Blaine siempre se refería a él como "cariño" – Nosotros _estamos_ juntos… en todo esto.

El castaño sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido al oír la firmeza en cada una de sus palabras. Sin embargo, no podía entender con claridad qué era exactamente lo que Blaine pretendía decirle con eso. ¿Estaban juntos en lo de ser padres? ¿En la aventura del embarazo? ¿En la mentira? ¿O realmente había mucho más en esa frase? ¿Estaban realmente juntos… como una pareja? ¿Será que Blaine tiene verdaderos sentimientos por él? ¿Amor, tal vez? ¿Un enamoramiento? Kurt no podía asegurar nada, porque el moreno jamás le demostraba señales de convertirse en una persona monógama que sólo estuviera con él y que deseara formalizar todo… Ese no era Blaine, no era su estilo… Quizá, Kurt sólo estaba viendo todo esto porque él era un romántico irremediable que soñaba todo el tiempo con que Blaine se convirtiera en ese príncipe azul con el que siempre soñaba.

Debía ser eso. Las fantasías de Kurt.

La mirada miel de Blaine no abandonó sus ojos, brillando nuevamente con aquel sentimiento que Kurt había percibido hace unos días. Era algo nuevo, impropio de los descarados ojos del moreno, que siempre parecían desnudarlo y fantasear con él. Pero, en ese momento, nada de la lujuria usual estaba presente. Aquello sólo logró confundir más al menor.

* * *

 ** _Okay; primero que nada... Lo extrañé y extrañé subir capítulos... Segundo; creo haberles comentado que tendría que cambiarme de casa, y pues sí, estuve en una verdadera odisea estas semanas, buscando una casa, planeando una mudanza completamente sola... fue realmente agotador. Finalmente ya me instalé en una casa, que tampoco es definitiva, y probablemente en Marzo o Abril vuelva a mudarme (la historia de mi vida gitana) En fin, y tercero y más importante; mi ausencia básicamente se lo atribuyo al pésimo sistema que tiene la compañía de internet para instalar el servicio. Tardaron una eternidad en venir, porque según sus políticas sería dentro de 10 días hábiles y les tomó casi más de dos semanas, por lo que me sentí aislada del mundo. Sin embargo, ahora tengo internet nuevamente, es buenísimo, muy rápido y estoy feliz... y eso sería todo._**

 ** _Les agradezco por los reviews en el capítulo anterior, y a quienes me dijeron amablemente que me esperarían el tiempo que fuera necesario. Gracias miles!_**

 ** _Obviamente, desde ahora, volvemos al ritmo habitual de actualizaciones Martes y Jueves!_**

 ** _Besos!_**

 ** _XOXO._**


	20. Capítulo 20

**_Hola... Yo sé que esperaban la actualización de esta semana, pero me tomó demasiado tiempo terminar este capítulo, teniendo que rehacer muchas partes que no me convencían del todo... Espero que les guste!_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20.**

La mano de Kurt se paseaba lentamente por su vientre de arriba hasta abajo, dibujando la nueva curva de su cuerpo, que se ha vuelto su favorita. La televisión encendida frente a él no es importante, y el chico está profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos, intentando imaginar el pequeño rostro de su hija. Esperaba fervientemente que tuviera los hermosos ojos de Blaine que él tanto amaba. Se detuvo un momento… ¿amaba? ¿Realmente aquella palabra había llegado a su cabeza? Kurt se dijo a sí mismo que no podía engañarse más… Por supuesto que amaba a Blaine, desde hacía un tiempo ya… Y se maldijo a sí mismo por dejar a su tonto corazón adolescente fantasear con la posibilidad de ser correspondido. Si bien, él y Blaine estaban mucho más unidos que nunca, aquello no significaba que el moreno sintiera por él amor o algo parecido. Tal vez lo quería, o gustaba de él… Pero amar… eran palabras mayores, y también soñar demasiado.

Dio un pequeño brinco del susto, cuando el timbre resonó. Perezosamente se puso de pie y anduvo por la sala, acomodando el jersey sobre su barriga. Tiró del picaporte, y Blaine lo saludó con una radiante sonrisa, además de un montón de paquetes. El castaño alzó las cejas en sorpresa.

\- Hola – saludó, abriendo la puerta por completo para que el moreno pudiera pasar con todas las bolsas que traía.

\- Hola, cariño – el chico tiró el casco al suelo y anduvo directo hacia las escaleras. Kurt lo siguió, preguntándose de que iba todo eso y cómo condujo su moto cargado así.

\- ¿Día de paga? – preguntó sin más.

\- ¿Qué comes, que adivinas? – bromeó el mayor, dejando todo sobre la cama del castaño, haciendo espacio para que pudieran sentarse frente a frente – Creo que se me fue un poco la mano con esto de comprar, pero… había tanto para elegir y no pude contenerme – dijo azorado, rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Kurt miró su cama repleta de bolsas y paquetes.

\- No te ilusiones, es para el bebé – se burló, tomando el empaque más cercano y entregándoselo al menor.

Kurt, sin perder tiempo, abrió la bolsa y hurgó el interior, hallando un hermoso conjunto en tonos lilas. Un pequeño vestido de volantes con unos leggins a juego. Sus ojos vagaron por la prenda, poniendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. El chico no podía creer aquello, y se sentía tan afortunado de haberle dado la oportunidad a aquel patán por el que nadie daba un peso, para otorgarle el puesto de padre de su hija, porque cada día comprobaba lo bueno que sería.

\- Blaine, esto… es hermoso – susurró, dejando la ropa sobre sus piernas y mirando al moreno intensamente. La visión nublándosele.

\- ¡Ve éste! – le animó sonriendo también, entregándole una nueva bolsa, desechando la anterior.

El ojiazul repitió la acción, esta vez era una cajita cuadrada. Al abrirla, un diminuto par de zapatos blancos con detalles en rosa pastel lo sorprendieron. Eran tan pequeños que Kurt apenas podía meter dos dedos en ellos.

\- ¡Dios mío, qué cosa tan tierna! – se rió y sintió sus ojos picar por las ganas de llorar de emoción.

Continuó desenvolviendo cajas y abriendo bolsas, encontrándose con set de biberones de distintos tamaños, sonajas, productos de cuidado personal, mucha más ropa, otro par de zapatos, accesorios para el cabello y pañales. Kurt se maravillaba con cada cosa que sacaba de su empaque, y a esta altura, ya estaba llorando; pero no podía importarle menos, porque Blaine lo había sorprendido realmente con ese gesto tan espontáneo.

\- ¿Qué te llevó a comprar todo esto, Blaine? – consultó Kurt, ordenando la ropa en una pila.

\- ¿Olvidas porqué tomé ese empleo de mierda en Lima Bean? – dijo sin más – Lo hice por nuestra bebé, y porque ella iba a necesitar cosas como estas.

\- Gracias… - susurró el castaño nuevamente, tomando una de sus manos – Esto es… lo más increíble del mundo.

\- Sé que soy increíble, cariño – se jactó, sacando una risita del menor – No tienes que darme las gracias por eso.

\- Cretino – lo picó en las costillas, pero Blaine lo sostuvo por las manos, jalándolo hacia su regazo. Una vez que estuvieron sus rostros a sólo centímetros, puso su mano suavemente sobre la sonrojada mejilla de Kurt, acercándolo a él en un beso dulce. Las manos del moreno le recorrieron la espalda, posándose luego en sus caderas, y el castaño le envolvió el cuello con las suyas para profundizar el beso - ¡Diablos! – maldijo en un siseo bajo, separándose bruscamente. Blaine lo miró con ojos confundidos – Lo siento, es… tengo que ir… vejiga de embarazo – se encogió de hombros, bajando de las piernas del moreno y andando hacia el cuarto de baño.

Blaine rió divertido y continuó acomodando las compras sobre la cama. Miró todas las nuevas posesiones de su hija y se dijo a sí mismo que su siguiente paga tendría que usarla en comprar una cajonera o algo para meter todo aquello. Tomó su celular y esperó pacientemente a que Kurt saliera del baño. La puerta se abrió de pronto y el moreno alzó la vista, encontrándose con el rostro shockeado del castaño, quien estaba en el umbral, sosteniéndose firmemente de la pared con una mano, mientras la otra se presionaba sobre el vientre.

El moreno al ver que el chico no se movía, corrió a su lado, preocupado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – se espantó, mirándolo en busca de alguna señal que respondiera a su pregunta. Kurt centró sus ojos abiertos de par en par en los asustados de Blaine. Lentamente tomó la mano del mayor y la presionó sobre el costado de su barriga. Blaine silenciosamente esperó una respuesta de parte del menor.

Entonces la contestación a todas sus dudas llegó directo a su mano. Aunque muy suave, pero certera, Blaine pudo sentir la patada que su hija le estaba dado, haciéndolo soltar un jadeo en reconocimiento; bajando la mirada hacia el vientre de Kurt con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos, para luego volver a clavarlos en el rostro de Kurt y en sus ojos cristalizados de emoción.

\- ¡Santa mierda! – murmuró el moreno, con una sonrisa naciendo en sus labios.

\- ¿Lo has sentido? – susurró Kurt en una especie de trance. Blaine asintió frenéticamente, sin apartar su mano, a la espera de que el golpe se repitiera – Lo había sentido antes, pero era tan… suave – intentó explicarse – Era como una… mariposa aleteando – rió – Nunca había pateado de esta manera.

\- ¡Es increíble! – Blaine se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del vientre de Kurt y puso ambas manos sobre él, pegando también su mejilla. El castaño no sabía cómo expresar todas las sensaciones que lo invadían, por lo que sólo pudo dejar caer silenciosamente sus lágrimas, observando la escena como un espectador - ¡Ustedes son increíbles! – acarició el estómago del ojiazul, absorto – Hey… dale otra a papi – susurró, hablándole a su bebé – Vamos, sólo una – pidió, y como si la pequeña criatura lo hubiera oído, golpeó justo en el lugar donde estaba su mano - ¿Viste eso? – se maravilló, alzando su rostro hacia Kurt - ¡Ha pateado mi maldita mano! – exclamó fascinado - ¡Dios, de seguro soy su papá favorito!

\- ¿De qué hablas? – el castaño lo miró confundido – Soy yo quien la alimenta y la está encubando… Por derecho, me corresponde ser su favorito.

\- Tal vez, si hubiéramos cambiado de posiciones, no estaríamos aquí… Me lo debes - Blaine se puso de pie, envolviendo a Kurt con sus brazos – Pero no soy versátil.

\- Deberías cerrar tu sucia boca, antes de que nuestra hija te escuche y se horrorice – advirtió.

\- ¿Por qué? – rió – No estoy diciendo ninguna mentira.

\- ¿Cómo podrías asegurar que tú no tienes el gen portador? – lo provocó el ojiazul con una ceja alzada – Es una posibilidad…

\- Es muy remoto – se negó.

\- No lo sabes hasta que lo pruebas – continuó separándose del agarre del moreno y regresando a sentarse a la cama.

\- Me gusta follar, no ser follado – los colores se le subieron al rostro al menor, por la directa forma en que Blaine solía decir las cosas.

\- A mí sí me gustaría saber que se siente estar del otro lado – confesó, conteniendo las ganas de abanicarse como una colegiala virgen.

\- Pues, no creo que tengas posibilidad conmigo – decretó, sentándose frente a él – Ya te lo dije, no soy versátil.

\- Lástima, tendré que buscar quien cumpla mi fantasía – bromeó, pero Blaine no encontró lo divertido en su broma. Soltó un bufido y se puso de pie.

\- Ya se me hizo tarde, y tengo que trabajar en una hora – dijo con voz cortante – ¿Nos vemos mañana?

\- Sí, supongo – Kurt respondió casi en un susurro, afectado por la mirada casi dolida del moreno.

\- Adiós – sin un beso de despedida, como acostumbraban, se marchó, dejándolo sumido en un mar de dudas.

-o-

El castaño agradeció el ambiente escolar, ayudándolo a dejar de pensar demasiado las últimas interacciones que había tenido con Blaine. Volvía a estar con Puck, oyendo sus chistes y bromas subidas de tono, además de las actualizaciones de chismes que Mercedes y Tina se encargaron de hacer antes de que comenzara la clase de geografía.

El humor de Blaine aún se mantenía algo extraño, aun así, almorzaron juntos pretendiendo que nada pasaba.

\- Entonces, ¿cuándo nos dirás qué hay entre tú y Anderson? – lo increpó Mercedes, bajando la lima de uñas a su regazo y centrando toda su atención en la reacción de Kurt.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – trató de hacerse el desentendido.

\- Kurt… - ahora Tina se sumó a la conversación – Llevan meses en eso… y últimamente almuerzan siempre juntos y llegan juntos… ¿Vas a decirnos que eso no significa nada? ¡Sólo dinos!

\- Miren, Blaine y yo…

\- Hmm… ¿Blaine? – se burló la morena, dándole un codazo con picardía.

\- Sí, Blaine… él y yo no estamos… exactamente juntos – intentó explicar, sintiendo que se enredaba con sus propias palabras.

\- Pero, hace mucho tiempo que los vemos hablar… - acotó la asiática.

\- Sí… somos amigos – ambas chicas lo miraron con escepticismo.

\- Claro, y yo soy la hermana de Beyoncé – ironizó Mercedes - ¡Bien, no nos digas nada!

\- Vamos, chicas – las muchachas se voltearon a mirar a otra parte, fingiendo indignación – De acuerdo, está bien… Digamos que… hay algo más que una… amistad – soltó a regañadientes, las chicas voltearon a verlo con los ojos iluminados por la nueva información adquirida, exigiendo más – Pero ya saben cómo es él… no hay esperanza de una relación real con un chico así, ¿o sí?

\- Depende – interrumpió Tina – Cuando encuentras a la persona indicada…

\- Lo dudo – negó Kurt con la cabeza – Como sea… - se sacudió los malos pensamientos – Sigan contando el chisme de la maestra de química, porque no me queda muy claro aquello de la expulsión del alumno de ultimo año.

-o-

Finn había pedido la palabra ese jueves en el club Glee, e intentaba lograr que todos escucharan.

\- Sí, gracias… por ser tan amables – dijo con sarcasmo, ganándose un silbido de Puck – De acuerdo, am… ¡Kurt! – señaló al castaño, sacándolo de onda – Sabemos que lo has pasado mal con lo del bebé y que has estado la mayor parte del tiempo solo… asique, todo el club Glee quiere demostrarte su apoyo y ayudarte en esto… - el aludido los miró a todos, sin palabras – Hemos organizado una especie de fiesta para el bebé y para ti, por supuesto… Será en casa de Tina – la asiática le palmeó el hombro a Kurt.

\- Ustedes… no tenían que hacerlo… - el ojiazul se puso de pie – Pero, gracias… de verdad – fue envuelto en un abrazo grupal, lleno de risas y bromas.

Los días volaron y el día de la fiesta llegó. Kurt le pidió a Blaine que no lo acompañara esta vez, porque aún no había dicho nada acerca de su noviazgo al club Glee, y en realidad era una celebración íntima. Si la relación con el moreno había mejorado desde la última vez, aquello sólo lo empeoró.

\- Bien, ve a tu fiesta – soltó con brusquedad el moreno, poniéndose de pie, mientras Kurt aún estaba sentado en la cama – Y llámame cuando dejes de avergonzarte de follar conmigo – recogió el casco de su moto y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- ¡Blaine! – intentó seguirlo, pero Kurt no lograba moverse tan rápido como quisiera por su abultado vientre - ¡Maldita sea!

Finn llegó un rato después, pasando por el cuarto del castaño, hallándolo con los ojos enrojecido al igual que su nariz, sentado frente a su mueble tocador, tratando de disimular que había llorado.

\- ¿Todo bien? – el chico dio un brinco y se volteó a mirar a su hermanastro. Se puso de pie y envolvió al más alto en un abrazo, llorando e hipando - ¿Qué ocurre, Kurt?

\- Nada, solo… - se negó a poner en mal lugar a Blaine frente a su familia – Es… el embarazo…

\- ¿Estás seguro que no es algo más? – Finn le tomó la barbilla para examinarlo con detenimiento como si de esta manera pudiera detectar alguna mentira. El castaño asintió con la cabeza.

\- Diablos, tendré que rehacer todo – señaló sus productos faciales y Finn sonrió de lado.

\- Date prisa, o llegaremos tarde – Kurt volvió a asentir y regresó a su lugar frente al espejo.

Se vio tentado a llamar a Blaine, o mensajearle. Pero decidió no hacerlo, porque probablemente el moreno necesitaba un tiempo para que el enojo se le fuera y luego poder hablar civilizadamente.

La casa de Tina no era muy grande, sin embargo, para el reducido grupo de personas que el club Glee era, no hacía falta más. Finn lo ayudó a bajar del carro y llamó a la puerta. El interior había sido decorado con globos en tonos rosa pastel y blanco, al igual que algunas cintas y guirnaldas. Todo era muy bello a los ojos de Kurt.

Saludó a todos y por un momento se olvidó de su pelea con Blaine. Rieron con las bromas de Puck, y realizaron distintos juegos. Kurt más que nada se limitó a observar a sus amigos pelear con un "Twister", mientras reía a carcajadas por la cara de Mike, cuando Puck accidentalmente le dio un codazo en la entrepierna. Cantaron también karaoke, que al poco andar, Rachel se auto proclamó la ganadora y merecedora de cantar tres canciones seguidas, sólo porque sí.

Cuando la fiesta llegaba a su fin, Tina le vendó los ojos a Kurt por unos minutos, para luego descubrírselos frente a una gran pila de regalos para su bebé. El castaño estaba tan emocionado que lloró por un rato, teniendo que beber agua con azúcar para calmar su llanto.

\- Ustedes son los mejores amigos que se pueda tener – dijo el ojiazul, sorbiendo su nariz – Gracias de verdad.

Finn y Puck ayudaron a meter todos los presentes en el carro y luego de agradecer por novena vez, se despidió de todos, marchándose con su hermano cuando ya anochecía.

-o-

Kurt apretó la correa de su bolso con determinación, mirando el número 22 sobre la puerta blanca. Blaine lo había ignorado en el instituto, dejándolo solo, y el castaño venía a arreglar las cosas con él a como dé lugar. Presionó el timbre, tomando una respiración profunda, sintiendo como un dejavú aquello. Se le colorearon las mejillas al visualizar aquella noche en que habían vuelto a tener sexo.

\- ¿Kurt? – la voz de Blaine lo trajo de regreso, en cuanto abrió la puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Blaine, yo… - el moreno dio media vuelta, regresando al interior del departamento, pero dejando la puerta abierta para el castaño – Yo vine para que habláramos.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Blaine fue a la nevera y sacó una botella de jugo, sirvió un vaso a Kurt y otro para él. El ojiazul agradeció el vaso y se sentó en el sofá.

\- Am… no lo sé, tal vez… de que hoy me ignoraste completamente – soltó sin más.

\- Necesitaba estar solo, ¿qué con eso? – se encogió de hombros, mostrando desinterés.

\- Blaine, ¿quieres dejar de comportarte tan inmaduro? – pidió Kurt – Lo reconozco, me equivoqué – dijo poniéndose en pie para acercarse al moreno – Hace mucho que debería haberle dicho a mis amigos de esto… Lo sé… y lo siento.

\- Bien – el pelinegro dejó su vaso en la mesa de café, tomando el de Kurt para dejarlo también. Entonces atrajo a Kurt hacia él en un abrazo – Eso está mejor.

\- ¿Tu no vas a disculparte? – dudó Kurt, con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada malo – intentó disimular las ganas de reír.

\- Me dejaste sólo y fuiste grosero conm…

Kurt no pudo seguir hablando porque fue interrumpido por la boca de Blaine sobre la suya. El moreno graficó su disculpa en un beso apasionado que al menor le supo a gloria. ¡Dios! Cuánto había extrañado aquello. Se besaron intensamente, por largos minutos.

\- Vamos a tu cuarto – susurró de improviso Kurt. Blaine, algo sorprendido de la osadía del chico, dudó.

\- No tienes que… - intentó detenerlo, pues el ojiazul comenzaba a jalarlo – No es necesario.

\- Para mí, lo es – dijo con voz firme, no dejando lugar a dudas. Blaine se dejó arrastrar entonces, continuando con su candente sesión de besos.

El castaño tuvo que asegurarle dos veces más a Blaine que su vientre no le dolía, y que no dañaría al bebé de ninguna manera al hacer el amor.

Con entusiasmo, se quitaron la ropa y se recostaron, si apartarse. Kurt se sintió en casa, teniendo la boca de Blaine sobre la suya y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo; dejando húmedas marcas en su piel y calientes caricias en todas partes, se entregaron el uno al otro. Cuando el clímax los golpeó, el castaño sintió la mirada nublada de placer y su boca, sin poder contenerla, soltó las dos palabras que creyó que jamás podría decirle a Blaine en su vida.

\- _Te amo…_ \- en cuanto lo dijo, Kurt se arrepintió. Sin embargo, nada podía hacer. Blaine se tensó en su lugar y lo miró con ojos sorprendidos, inseguro de haber oído tal cosa.

A pesar de la incomodidad que invadió al menor, y las ganas de salir corriendo, se mantuvo quieto como una estatua, esperando la reacción del moreno. Éste se puso de pie, entró al baño y cuando oyó el agua de la ducha caer, Kurt liberó el aire contenido. Sintió enormes deseos de llorar o golpearse a sí mismo.

 _"Te amo"_ , ¿cómo pudo decir algo así? Ahora Blaine seguramente pensaría que no era más que un iluso adolescente tratando de convertir un revolcón de una noche, en un cuento de hadas. Si estaban ahí, era porque él se había embarazado y Blaine tenía algo de sentido de la responsabilidad por el bebé que esperaban, pero decirle que lo amaba, era demasiado. Estaba fuera de lugar y era inapropiado para el tipo de relación que sostenían. Si Kurt alguna vez tuvo la esperanza de que las cosas con el moreno se dieran, con esto lo había echado todo por tierra.

Quince minutos después, Blaine salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla envolviendo sus caderas y el pelo goteándole.

\- Si quieres… bañarte o algo… - no completó la frase, pero para Kurt fue claro. Se puso de pie, como si caminara sobre una oscura nube, y sin hacer contacto visual, se encerró en el baño.

Al acabar su ducha, se encontró la habitación vacía, por lo que se vistió rápidamente. Sintió el inconfundible olor de algo cocinándose y su estómago rugió en protesta. Al salir a la sala, vio a Blaine sirviendo unos platos sobre la isla de la cocina.

\- No sabía que supieras cocinar – murmuró, sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos. Éste lo miró con una sonrisa. Kurt dudó entre dos posibilidades; Blaine no escuchó lo que él dijo, o estaba pretendiendo que no pasó. Cualquiera de las dos alternativas, logró tranquilizarlo profundamente.

\- Sólo sé hacer esto… y huevos con tocino – se encogió de hombros, haciendo una invitación silenciosa a que se sentara frente a él – Pastel de patatas y carne.

\- Huele delicioso – lo elogió, pinchando un poco con su tenedor y llevándolo a su boca – Y sabe aún mejor.

\- Gracias… - Blaine lo miró como si quisiera decir más, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

-o-

La incomodidad se estableció entre ellos desde que Kurt confesara que lo amaba, provocando que el menor mantuviera una prudencial distancia con el moreno, evitando así avergonzarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Blaine por su parte, continuaba aparentando que nada ocurrió y el castaño no estaba seguro de si aquello era positivo o negativo. En el fondo de su corazón, albergaba la ligera esperanza de que su confesión produjera algo en él, o que lo incentivara a abrir su corazón también; y que nada pasara, lo lastimaba, incluso si se negaba a aceptarlo para sí mismo.

Las clases cada día se le hacían más difíciles y temía estar llegando a su límite. Inevitablemente una cuenta regresiva se había instaurado en su cabeza y, el mes y medio que faltaba para tener a su hija se acortaba cada vez más. Deseaba sinceramente quitarse los kilos demás que estaba ganando con el embarazo y volver a sentirse como el Kurt de siempre, pero sabía que extrañaría la encantadora sensación de tenerla dentro, dándole pataditas y, de alguna forma, demostrando que estaba allí y que lo oía cada vez que le hablaba. Nunca más estaría así de cerca de su bebé.

Aquel día en particular, lo había dejado profundamente agotado. Llegó a su casa, quitándose los zapatos con dificultad, intentado no presionar su vientre en el proceso. Arrojó su bolso también y subió la escalera con pies de plomo. Sin embargo, toda su pesadumbre se evaporó en cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Una bella cuna de madera en color blanco brillante estaba perfectamente armada junto a la ventana, decorada con un edredón rosa y los rayos del sol. Kurt caminó hacia ella, pasando sus dedos por la superficie, sintiéndose abrumado con la imagen mental de una pequeña bebé ocupando el interior, mirándolo con una sonrisa y grandes ojos avellana.

\- ¿Te gusta? – escuchó una voz profunda a sus espaldas. Volteó, aun sumido en un trance y la sonrisa de su padre le hizo sonreír también.

\- ¡Es increíble! – Burt anduvo un par de pasos hacia su hijo, quien lo envolvió en un abrazo.

\- Carole la encontró en una venta de garaje y juntos la pintamos… - contó, pasando una mano por la espalda de Kurt – Ella compró luego las sábanas y mantas… Supusimos que te gustaría.

\- Me encanta – aseguró, alzando sus ojos cristalizados hacia su padre – Muchas gracias, papá… Me aseguraré de agradecerle también a esa maravillosa mujer – ambos rieron y Burt con su pulgar y algo de torpeza, le limpió las lágrimas a su hijo.

\- Todos estamos contigo en esto, Kurt – dijo el mayor, como quien hace una promesa – Nunca lo dudes, independiente de lo que pase, siempre contarás con tu familia.

\- Lo sé…. Lo sé – murmuró, volviendo a mirar la cuna.

\- Y, am… ¿por qué no vino Blaine contigo? – aquella pregunta hizo que Kurt torciera el gesto. ¿Cómo podía explicar a su padre el dilema que los envolvía en este momento?

\- Yo… - Kurt miró al techo, tomando y soltando aire, pensando que decir – Estamos en una situación… algo incómoda – intentó explicar.

\- ¿De qué tipo? – indagó su padre.

\- Creo que… me precipité un poco y lo asusté… o algo así – intentó sonreír, pero terminó en una mueca. El menor caminó por el cuarto, con la mirada de Burt sobre él. Sabía que ahora que había comenzado a hablar tendría que ir hasta el final – Hace muy poco que estamos juntos, pero… me he dado cuenta de que… tenía estos sentimientos guardados en mí desde antes y no lo sabía… - acomodó su pelo y le dio una mirada significativa al mayor – Le dije a Blaine que lo amaba…

\- ¿Qué dijo él? – preguntó cautelosamente Burt.

\- Nada… sólo… - Kurt tomó una nueva bocanada de aire – Pensé que respondería que él también, o que me diría algo como… que aún no llegábamos a esa etapa de la relación… - suspiró apesadumbrado – Pero… que no dijera nada, creo que es peor… porque no sé qué pensar, cómo saber qué es lo que él siente por mí… - la expresión confundida en el rostro de su padre le advirtió que estaba hablando con demasiada sinceridad – Además de gustarle y eso… ya sabes… Yo… yo me enamoré de él, papá… Estoy _muy_ enamorado de él – una solitaria lágrima le recorrió la mejilla – Sólo quisiera saber si él también lo está.

\- Kurt, no hay una pauta para el amor… - comenzó a decir Burt – Cuando estás enamorado, sientes que todo fluye y siempre piensas que la otra persona siente todo lo que tú sientes, pero… a veces, hay personas que han sido lastimadas, o que simplemente les cuesta confiar en los demás por esas experiencias – Kurt lo observó atentamente – Tu corazón, a pesar de lo que pasó con Sebastian, no tuvo problemas para volver a amar, tal vez porque el amor por él no era tan autentico, o porque la distancia lo había apagado… No sabes si Blaine ha tenido malas experiencias antes de ti… - el castaño sopesó las palabras de su padre – Cuando no puedes confiar en las personas, reservas tus sentimientos sólo para ti, porque no quieres terminar herido nuevamente… Así que sólo dale algo de tiempo… Tú mismo has dicho que apenas están comenzando, no lo fuerces… el tiempo dirá si lo que siente es amor o, algo pasajero.

\- Dios, me siento como un tonto – lloriqueó un poco.

\- Bueno, el amor nos vuelve un poco tontos… pero no hay nada mejor que estar enamorado – Burt le palmeó la espalda a su hijo y besó su frente, dándole un momento a solas para pensar.

-o-

Kurt inevitablemente sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, cuando el timbre de su casa sonó. Había llamado a Blaine para que lo acompañara al centro comercial, con la imperiosa necesidad de comprar ropa nueva, al menos para terminar su embarazo sin tener que recurrir a cubrirse con una sábana. Aunque las cosas entre ellos se mantenían algo tensas, Kurt ya no podía manejar su carro, o más bien, no deseaba arriesgarse, y tener algún tipo de accidente.

El castaño tomó su bolso y abrió la puerta, gritándole a su padre y Carole, quienes estaban en la cocina, que llegaría por la tarde. Se volteó a mirar a Blaine, inseguro de cómo debía saludarle, sintiéndose tonto e infantil. Agradeció el descaro del moreno, que jamás perdía una oportunidad de besarlo, quien lo rodeó por la cintura, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, antes de sonreír como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

\- Hola, cariño – susurró, sobre su enrojecido rostro - ¿Nos vamos?

\- S-sí… - balbuceó el menor.

Antes de que un incómodo silencio se instaurara entre ellos, Kurt se apresuró a encender el radio del vehículo, paseando por las emisoras, buscando algo digno de ser oído. Una clásica canción de Madonna sonó y Kurt detuvo su búsqueda.

Blaine lo miró, alzando una ceja, sin embargo no dijo nada, pues el menor comenzó a cantar suavemente al ritmo de la canción. El moreno lo escuchó atentamente, diciéndose a sí mismo que Kurt poseía la voz más hermosa que él jamás había escuchado en su vida, y que podría oírla por siempre. El resto del camino fue exactamente igual, con el castaño saltando de estación en estación, tarareando y cantando las canciones que conocía.

\- Espero que no me cobres por el concierto que acabas de darme – bromeó Blaine, bajando del carro, cuando hubieron llegado.

\- Pronto estarás comprando entradas para verme en Broadway – se jactó el ojiazul – Así que comienza a ahorrar.

\- Como digas – la sonrisa que dejó ver Blaine, dejó deslumbrado a Kurt, y se maldijo internamente por ser tan torpe y enamoradizo.

Caminaron por el lugar, entrando a algunas tiendas, donde era horriblemente escrutado por miradas de odio y rechazo absoluto. Se sintió mucho más discriminado que en su propia escuela, y él creyó que eso era mucho decir.

\- Blaine, creo que deberíamos ir a otra tienda – susurró el ojiazul, sintiéndose abrumado.

\- ¿Por qué, cariño? – dudó el moreno, observándolo con atención.

\- Sólo, vámonos, ¿sí? – pidió, sonando desesperado.

\- Es que, no lo entiendo… - insistió el mayor – Dijiste que te gustaba la ropa que vendían aquí… ¿Por qué ahora quieres irte?

\- Porque me siento como un fenómeno – confesó – La gente no deja de mirarme feo y… ya no quiero estar aquí – Kurt tuvo que pestañear repetidas veces para no llorar.

\- Cariño, no hagas caso de estas viejas fanáticas – dijo elevando la voz, con la clara intención de ser oído por todos los ocupantes del lugar – Están reprimidas porque nadie sería capaz de follárselas, ni aunque les pagaran por hacerlo. ¡Olvídate de ellas!

\- ¡Blaine! – siseó Kurt, con las orejas coloradas de vergüenza. Lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló hacia la salida. El moreno sólo rió divertido.

\- ¡Pero si es la verdad! – se defendió.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera, Kurt lo soltó y se volteó a mirarlo.

\- ¡Eso fue demasiado! – se quejó – Incluso para ti…

\- Kurt, cuando te dije que te defendería de cualquiera que te mirara mal o te dijera algo… Hablaba muy en serio – la mirada clara de Blaine se clavó en las profundidades azules de Kurt – No me importa quién sea… Si se meten contigo, se meten conmigo.

\- Gracias, supongo – murmuró, con el corazón hinchado por las palabras del moreno.

\- ¿Supones? – alzó una ceja – Deberías besarme como agradecimiento – exigió, conteniendo la risa.

\- ¿A-aquí? – dudó el castaño, mirando a su alrededor.

\- Sí, como un acto rebelde, o una mierda de esas – argumentó. Acto seguido, lo sostuvo del cuello de su chaqueta con ambas manos y lo acercó a él, capturando su boca con la suya abierta. Kurt, sintiéndose indefenso antes los labios de Blaine, se entregó en el beso, gustoso de ser besado por el chico que amaba.

Al separarse, ambos tenían los ojos nublados, y sus miradas conectadas, cargadas de sentimientos y palabras sin decir. Blaine se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo el hechizo bajo el que ambos estaban, regresando a la realidad. Casi nadie estaba pendiente de los chicos, por lo que se tomaron de las manos y anduvieron hacia la siguiente tienda, esperando tener mejor suerte.

\- ¿Eso es una camisa o un vestido? – preguntó Blaine en cuanto Kurt salió del probador con una prenda particularmente larga y ancha, incluso para él – Es que no me queda claro.

\- ¡Es una camisa larga! – explicó con exasperación el menor, rodando los ojos y regresando al cubículo, murmurando para sí. Volvió a salir luego de diez minutos, modelando otra prenda - ¿Y qué tal esta?

\- Es linda… Aunque no entiendo la función de las cremalleras – señaló con su dedo índice las más de diez, repartidas por toda la chaqueta, desde su posición media recostada sobre un sofá.

\- Sólo son decorativas… - Kurt las miró en el espejo, dando una vuelta y girando la cabeza, intentando ver su espalda.

\- Pero son más de veinte… - volvió a mencionar el moreno.

\- Debí pedirle a Mercedes o a Tina que me acompañaran – murmuró molesto, regresando a cambiarse – Esto es una total pérdida de tiempo… - siguió quejándose, hasta que su voz se perdió tras la puerta cerrada.

Sólo llevaban unas pocas bolsas cuando salieron finalmente de la tienda y Kurt se sentía exhausto y hambriento.

\- Necesito comer… - masculló el menor, buscando a su alrededor la cafetería más cercana – Urgente.

\- Como ordene su majestad – se burló el moreno.

-o-

Al regresar a casa, Blaine tomó el mando del radio, buscando entre las emisoras algo de su gusto personal. Bon Jovi resonaba en el interior del carro y el moreno no dudó en subir el volumen y ponerse a cantar como había hecho anteriormente Kurt.

\- _I'll be there for you… These five words I swear to you_ – Kurt abrió los ojos, al oírle cantar. Sólo había escuchado a Blaine cantar una vez antes y se había enamorado de su hermosa voz y su pasión - _When you breathe I want to be the air for you… I'll be there for you_ – A pesar de que iba conduciendo, cada oportunidad que tenía de mirar al castaño, la aprovechaba, como si estuviera dedicándole cada una de las palabras que cantaba - _I'd live and I'd die for you… Steal the sun from the sky for you… Words can't say what a love can do… I'll be there for you…_

El menor decidió que no pensaría más allá de lo que era. Una mera coincidencia. Blaine sólo detuvo la radio en esa estación porque conocía y gustaba de la canción y no necesariamente porque fuera alguna especie de declaración intencional.

\- _I know you know we're had some good times…_ \- continuó Blaine, totalmente ajeno a los complicados pensamientos del ojiazul - _How they have their own hiding place… I can promise you tomorrow… But I can't buy back yesterday…_

Se detuvieron en un semáforo y los ojos mieles de Blaine se centraron en Kurt, logrando que el corazón del menor latiera de forma irregular.

\- _And Baby you know my hands are dirty…_ \- ¡Dios! Kurt pensó que aquello era la coincidencia más extraña del mundo - _But I wanted to be your valentine… I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby… When you get drink, I'll be the wine…_

La mano del moreno, que estaba sobre la palanca de cambios, se movió al muslo del castaño, en un gesto que decía demasiado para Kurt, como si Blaine realmente quisiera que entendiera el mensaje oculto en todo aquello.

\- _I'll be there for you… These five words I swear to you…_ \- para el menor, tenía mucho sentido ahora lo que decía la canción - _When you breathe I want to be the air for you… I'll be there for you… I'd live and I'd die for you, steal the sun from the sky for you…_ \- el semáforo cambió a verde y Blaine retiró su mano con lentitud, poniendo en marcha el vehículo nuevamente - _Words can't say what a love can do… I'll be there for you._

La canción finalizó, por lo que Blaine bajó el volumen del radio, como si no le interesara en absoluto seguir escuchando nada más. Kurt no sabía si decir algo, preguntarle tal vez, sin embargo no había manera de que cualquier cuestionamiento sonara normal o sin una doble intención. El castaño prefirió mantenerse en silencio, concluyendo que si las palabras no salían claramente de la boca del mismísimo Blaine, afirmando sus sentimientos, él no crearía más fantasías en su cabeza. No podía exponerse más de lo que ya lo había hecho, y terminar lastimado por iluso.

El carro se detuvo frente al jardín delantero de la casa de los "Hudmel", y Kurt, desabrochó su cinturón. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Blaine sostenía la puerta abierta para él, sacándolo de onda con aquel gesto tan poco usual del moreno. Algo confundido, Kurt descendió, caminando junto a Blaine, quien cargaba las bolsas de compras. Las depositó en el pórtico y antes de que el castaño pudiera comenzar a despedirse o decir cualquier cosa, el pelinegro lo besó.

El estómago de Kurt se sintió lleno de aleteos, cosquilleándole hasta la garganta. Cuando el beso comenzaba a subir de tono, y Blaine le metía la lengua con experticia, la puerta de entrada se abrió y Burt Hummel se aclaró la garganta exageradamente, haciendo a los chicos apartarse como si hubieran sido electrocutados.

\- ¡Papá! – chilló Kurt, ruborizándose hasta las orejas. Blaine se limpió las manos en el pantalón, con incomodidad, antes de tenderle una al hombre en saludo.

\- Burt – dijo simplemente.

\- Hola, chico… - le sacudió la mano con afecto – Kurt, la cena está lista.

\- Yo… yo ya me voy – se apresuró en decir.

\- ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar? – soltó el castaño, incapaz de contenerse.

\- Oh, no… - Blaine no logró encontrar una excusa, antes de que el pesado brazo de Burt cayera sobre sus hombros.

\- Quédate, chico… - pidió – Carole siempre hace demasiado y Finn últimamente ha perdido el apetito – comentó. Blaine cruzó una mirada con Kurt, que no fue indiferente para Burt – Debe ser el amor que lo tiene así.

El hombre le guiñó un ojo a su hijo y le dio una palmada en el hombro al pelinegro; luego, volvió a entrar.

\- Entonces… ¿te quedarás? – Kurt le dio su mejor expresión de esperanza, poniendo ambas manos en su espalda, balanceándose sobre sus talones. Blaine soltó una risita y asintió.

\- Sí… de todos modos, las galletas de la cafetería eran miserables – bromeó, tomando la mano de Kurt y entrando a la casa.

\- Eres igual a Finn – murmuró el ojiazul, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

 _ **Bien... Wow, fue un capítulo largo y con muchas cosas pasando... Ultimamente, los capítulos han sido así, superando las 6 mil palabras, por lo que estoy pensando en dejar sólo un día a la semana para subir capítulos, y así me da tiempo de corregir y revisar como corresponde... No me gusta escribir a la carrera y entregarles algo que sea menos que lo mejor.**_

 _ **Probablemente, estaré actualizando los domingos, que es el día en que más tiempo libre me queda.**_

 _ **Nos vemos, entonces... la próxima semana.**_


	21. Capítulo 21

**_Hola... Sí, soy yo... la desaparecida en acción... Pero, si no he subido capítulos es por una muy buena razón. He tenido muchos problemas familiares, y aun no me establezco en una casa propia, pues estoy viviendo con mi mamá temporalmente y... bueno, larga historia... En fin, aquí estoy, sigo viva..._**

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 21._**

Kurt se sentó en el asiento disponible, junto a la ventana. Estaba ansioso como todos sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. En su cabeza repasaba las líneas que debía cantar y visualizaba su propia persona parada frente al escenario, deslumbrando al público o en el peor de los casos, olvidando la letra y fracasando estrepitosamente. Su amiga, Tina, cayó a su lado, sentándose y comenzando a platicar de lo emocionada que estaba de concursar, y que estuvieran yendo a Chicago para competir. Kurt la miró, esforzándose en seguir el precipitado ritmo de su conversación, sin perderse en sus propias preocupaciones. El castaño deseaba que Blaine estuviera a su lado, distrayéndolo con sus ojos claros, o haciéndolo reír con sus ocurrencias. Sin embargo, se habían despedido dramáticamente en el parqueadero de McKinley media hora antes.

Kurt rememoró aquel momento, viendo en su mente la escena como un espectador. Blaine mirándolo con preocupación y orgullo al mismo tiempo, acomodándole el rebelde mechón de cabello que el viento había desacomodado.

\- Cuídate, ¿sí? – pidió él, tomando ambas manos del castaño.

\- Sí, lo haré – prometió el menor, sonriendo de lado ante el tono protector de Blaine – Sólo subiré para cantar…

\- Nada de bailar – advirtió, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

\- Nada de bailar, también lo sé, Blaine – aseguró, asintiendo con la cabeza – Cantaré mi parte y luego bajaré del escenario… confía en mí.

\- No olvides que llevas lo más preciado para mí, dentro de ti – comentó, robando el aliento del menor. El moreno lo besó en la frente.

Kurt observó directo a los ojos de Blaine, que lo miraban intensamente. Las palabras _"te amo"_ volvieron a resonar en su cabeza, sin embargo las sacudió, siendo incapaz de arriesgarse nuevamente a decirlas.

\- Adiós, Blaine – dijo, volteándose para caminar hacia el autobús amarillo que los llevaría a su destino. No alcanzó a dar más de cinco pasos lejos de él, cuando oyó su voz nuevamente.

\- ¡Kurt, espera! – apenas se giró, vio al moreno casi sobre él. Lo envolvió en una abrazo apretado – Haz que nos sintamos muy orgullosos, cariño – le susurró en el oído. Luego le besó la mejilla, dejándolo marchar.

Kurt puso una mano en el cristal de la ventana, como si aun pudiera ver a Blaine despidiéndose desde la acera, pero él ya no estaba allí.

\- ¿Estás escuchándome, Kurt? – dijo Tina, sacándolo de su ilusión.

\- Lo siento, ¿qué decías? – sacudió la cabeza, apartando los ojos avellana de Blaine de su pensamiento.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – dudó la chica, mirándolo con atención.

\- Sí, lo estoy – confirmó, dándole una pequeña sonrisa – Es decir, sólo estoy emocionado, como todos, supongo.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio luego de eso. Kurt continuó el resto del viaje tarareando su solo, mirando por la ventana y acariciando su vientre, sintiendo a su pequeño bebé patearle suavemente desde el interior.

Al llegar al hotel donde se hospedarían el tiempo que durara la competencia, Kurt y sus amigas se acomodaron en un cuarto, mientras los chicos ocuparían la otra con el señor Schuester. El castaño sacó su móvil para llamar a su padre y reportarse.

\- Hola, papá – saludó, sonando alegre – Ya llegamos a Chicago.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Todo bien? – quiso saber Burt.

\- Sí, estuvo bien… - hubo un pequeño silencio – Vendrán a vernos actuar, ¿cierto?

\- Por supuesto que sí, esta noche viajaremos, no te preocupes – afirmó el hombre – Diviértete.

Luego de finalizar la llamada, texteó a Blaine, con la misma intención de hacerle saber que estaba bien.

"Te escribo desde la comodidad de mi cama de hotel, Blaine".

No pasó ni medio minuto, cuando una respuesta llegó.

"¿Qué tan cómodo puede ser eso, cariño?"

"No mucho, Figgins vive recortándole el presupuesto al club Glee".

En lugar de un mensaje, la pantalla se iluminó con una llamada entrante.

\- Hola, Blaine – saludó el castaño, yendo hacia la ventana más cercana, en busca de apartarse del ruido que hacían sus amigas, discutiendo por las camas - ¿Ya nos extrañas? – bromeó.

\- No te imaginas cuanto – respondió y el ojiazul no pudo definir si ironizaba o hablaba en serio – Odio cuando no puedo verte… cuando estás lejos de mí – Kurt suspiró, encantado.

\- Sólo serán dos días – murmuró, sintiendo el aire fresco de la ciudad – Y espero regresar con un maldito trofeo.

\- Tienen a un gran cantante – declaró, sacando una sonrisa en el menor – Les patearás el culo a todos.

\- Gracias, por tu apoyo – rió el castaño – Te llamaré por la noche, ahora creo que iremos por algo de comida.

\- Okay, hasta la noche, cariño – se despidió el moreno y la llamada terminó.

-o-

Las manos del castaño estaban húmedas y su vientre se había endurecido dolorosamente en anticipación. Se sentía nauseabundo y una ligera capa de sudor le perlaba la frente. Esta era la primera vez que el club Glee llegaba tan lejos desde que él se había unido, y ver a través del telón la increíble cantidad de gente llenando el lugar, no estaba ayudándolo a calmar sus nervios. Su respiración era irregular y si seguía así, comenzaría a hiperventilar en cualquier momento, estaba seguro.

\- Tranquilo, hermano – la mano grande de Finn se apoyó en su hombro, con la intención de apartarlo del telón – Lo harás increíble.

\- No lo sé, Finn – confesó – Me siento mal… como si fuera a desmayarme en medio del escenario – se abanicó con una mano, tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- Será mejor que te sientes, o tomes agua… - el mayor lo encaminó de vuelta a los camerinos – Te ves más pálido de lo usual.

Kurt se dejó llevar, sentándose en una de las sillas. Finn trajo un vaso con agua, que el chico bebió en dos sorbos. Necesitaba a Blaine, se dijo a sí mismo; sólo el moreno lograba distraerlo lo suficiente como para calmar sus nervios, sin embargo el moreno se encontraba en Lima, a kilómetros de distancia y nada podía hacer.

Tomó la punta de la ridícula capa que llevaba puesta, y se secó el sudor de la frente, concentrándose en regular su respiración. Tina, quien se encargaba del vestuario, había ofrecido para Kurt la alternativa de usar una larga capa, de forma dramática y teatral, para ocultar su prominente vientre, y darle un toque especial a su participación. En un principio, el castaño apoyó la idea, sintiéndose como el fantasma de la ópera, pero ahora; sólo podía sudar acalorado por los nervios y la densidad de la tela.

Se acercó a un espejo, girando para observar su aspecto. En efecto la prenda disimulaba bastante bien su avanzado estado de gravidez, pero no dejaba de sentirse como Harry Potter con aquella cosa puesta. Bromeó mentalmente, imaginándose con un sombrero en punta y una varita en su mano. Finn regresó a su lado y apartó aquellas fantasías, riendo para sus adentros.

\- ¿Estás listo? – consultó, mirándolo en busca de algún síntoma visible de enfermedad – Es nuestro turno.

\- Santo cielo – le flaquearon las piernas y tuvo que volver a sentarse - ¿Ya?

Finn se limitó a asentir, volteando a ver a su alrededor por alguien que lo ayudara. El móvil de Kurt vibró en su bolsillo y lo sacó con manos temblorosas. Era un mensaje de Blaine, en el momento más oportuno.

"Recuerda que eres el chico más increíble que conozco y que debes patearles el culo a los demás. Demuestra de qué estás echo, cariño"

Kurt lo leyó tres veces antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y mirar a su hermano con determinación.

\- Okay, ganemos esto – exclamó, sacando una sonrisa aliviada en el más alto.

\- ¡Así se habla! – Finn lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y juntos se unieron a los demás chicos, quienes aguardaban en sus posiciones sobre el escenario.

Kurt sería quien abría la actuación, con su solo y luego los demás desarrollarían la coreografía. Se retorció los dedos, mientras oía la voz amplificada del presentador decir el nombre de su escuela. Entonces, tomó su actitud interpretativa y observó el telón abrirse, dejándolo expuesto frente a cientos de personas.

El suave sonido del piano resonó en su cabeza, instándolo a comenzar a cantar. Así lo hizo, andando hacia el frente, meciendo ligeramente su capa negra, buscando con su mirada entre los asistentes a su padre y a su madrastra. Rápidamente los halló y les dedicó el resto de su solo, con una sonrisa radiante.

A la melodía de piano, se unieron los demás instrumentos, marcando su salida de escena. Giró sobre sus talones, haciendo bailar su capa en el aire con dramatismo, para luego andar de regreso al fondo del escenario, mientras sus compañeros se instalaban al frente, bailando y cantando el resto de la canción como lo habían ensayado.

Bajó del escenario, con la emoción burbujeándole en el estómago, y respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo. Debía esperar a que la presentación terminara, pues él era el gran final. Por designio del señor Schue, Kurt abría y cerraba su actuación.

Vio como sus amigos llevaban a cabo el número musical a la perfección, celebrando como el público hacía con cada nota alta de Mercedes o de Rachel, y aplaudiendo los complicados movimientos que Mike y Brittany hacían. La música volvió a ser suave, indicando que debía volver a completar su participación.

Apareció detrás de los chicos que coreaban en el fondo, siendo iluminado por el reflector principal, dando lentos pasos hacia el frente. Con su dulce voz, característica en él, cantó el último trozo de canción, viendo al público iluminar el lugar con pequeñas velas de plástico, como un cielo estrellado. Finalizó la canción y todos sus amigos se unieron a él en el borde del escenario para hacer una reverencia conjunta.

La gente rompió en sonoros aplausos, haciéndolo sonreír ampliamente, satisfechos con su número musical. Kurt pudo ver a sus padres con lágrimas de emoción, aplaudiéndolos eufóricamente, llenos de orgullo. Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención, fue ver que junto a ellos, estaba un chico moreno que silbaba, y aplaudía a la vez. Blaine Anderson.

El grupo se retiró de regreso a los camerinos, para dejar lugar a que el siguiente coro se presentara. Kurt aun no daba crédito de lo que había visto, y no entendía qué hacía Blaine con su padre, entre el público, cuando se suponía que debía estar Lima.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando alguien, portando un descomunal ramo de rosas rojas, entró al cuarto que estaban usando como camerino. Los pasos del extraño se dirigieron a él y Kurt miró a todos sus compañeros en busca de alguna explicación. Nadie sabía de qué se trataba y se podía ver en sus caras de desconcierto.

El ramo fue apartado hacia un lado, y sólo entonces, el castaño vio a Blaine, con una enorme sonrisa, ofreciéndole el presente.

\- ¡Blaine! – chilló Kurt, lanzándose a los brazos del moreno, dejando el ramo sobre el tocador. El pelinegro lo recibió, envolviéndolo cálidamente - ¿Cómo es que… estás aquí? – indagó, una vez que se separaron.

\- Tu padre me trajo – se encogió de hombros – Dijo que me necesitarías, y veo que no se equivocó…

Si los chicos a su alrededor los miraban, lo que era así seguramente; a Kurt no pudo importarle menos. Tomó a Blaine de los hombros y lo besó, ansiando sentir el sabor del moreno, su toque y su calor.

\- Gracias por venir – dijo simplemente, mirándolo a los ojos, con un rubor cubriéndole las mejillas.

\- No me lo hubiera perdido por nada… - sólo entonces repararon en que se encontraban en una habitación llena de personas que los observaban atentamente, comentando entre ellos. Kurt giró a ver a sus amigos, aumentando el sonrojo hasta sus orejas.

\- Sí, bien… - el castaño se aclaró la garganta, dirigiéndose a los demás ocupantes del lugar – Blaine es mi… novio, por cierto.

Las reacciones fueron variopintas, Finn sonrió, pues él y Puck ya lo sabían, por lo que no dijeron ni hicieron nada en particular, a Rachel y Quinn casi se les desencajó la mandíbula de la impresión, Mercedes y Tina intercambiaban miradas, diciendo "lo sabía", y los demás sólo parecían alegrarse sinceramente por Kurt, quien había tenido un año particularmente complicado.

\- Hola a todos – saludó el moreno, con una sonrisa arrogante, como acostumbraba. Tomó a Kurt de la mano y lo llevó afuera del cuarto, para tener algo de privacidad.

\- Sabes que de todos modos estarán escuchando tras de la puerta, ¿cierto? – comentó el ojiazul, viendo al mayor cerrar tras de él al salir.

\- Podrán escuchar, pero no mirar – le guiñó un ojo y lo acorraló contra la pared.

\- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan intenso? – susurró Kurt, a sólo centímetros de la boca de Blaine.

\- Tomaré eso como un cumplido – lo acarició con la punta de su nariz, antes de besarlo nuevamente.

\- Lo es… en algunas ocasiones – el menor sonrió.

\- Realmente, estuviste grandioso – Blaine se apartó un poco para mirarlo mejor.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Kurt jugueteó con la punta de su capa.

\- Por supuesto que sí… - aseguró el pelinegro, tomando una de las manos del castaño y besándola – Además, te imaginé en mi cuarto… vistiendo sólo esta capa… y fue aún mejor…

\- ¡Blaine! – Kurt se ruborizó nuevamente, mientras el moreno sólo reía divertido.

\- Te ves hermoso… cuando te sonrojas – dijo el moreno, dejando de reír y mirando directo a los ojos azules del menor.

El corazón del castaño se saltó un par de latidos, sintiéndose más enamorado del chico frente a él. Blaine se aproximó nuevamente, pegando todo su cuerpo al de él, tanto como su vientre le permitía. Inclinó lentamente la cabeza para besarle por tercera vez, cuando se apartó con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa. Kurt estuvo tentado a reír de su reacción.

\- ¡Me ha pateado! – exclamó emocionado - ¿Lo has visto?

\- Blaine, ella debe patearte a través de mí, por supuesto que sé que te ha pateado – se rió el menor.

\- Esto es el colmo – se unió a la risa de Kurt. Se arrodilló frente al menor, y pegó su oreja a su barriga – Elizabeth… - comenzó a decir, con voz de advertencia – Adoro sentirte, bebé… Pero no puedes patearme cuando estoy besando a tu papá… Eso no es justo – el ojiazul se cubrió la boca, para no carcajear – Tienes el resto del día para hacerlo, asique danos un par de minutos, ¿quieres?

\- Estás loco – comentó el castaño, negando con la cabeza, cuando Blaine se puso de pie – Ella no va a entenderlo.

\- ¿Quién sabe? – se encogió de hombros – Tal vez reconozca mi autoridad.

\- Sólo bésame – exigió, tirándolo hacia él, de la solapa de su chaqueta.

No alcanzaron más que a rozarse los labios, cuando una turba ruidosa envolvió el estrecho pasillo donde los chicos estaban.

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Ya van a nombrar a los ganadores! – Puck se acercó a la pareja y jaló del brazo al castaño. Finn apareció tras de él, deteniendo a Blaine que quería golpear al chico del mohicano por apartarlo de Kurt.

\- Luego podrán seguir lo que sea que hacían – el más alto le palmeó un hombro a Blaine y lo guio de vuelta a la escalera de salida.

Puckerman sonrió con malicia ante el ceño fruncido del moreno y el ojiazul le propinó un codazo en las costillas. Fue el turno de Blaine de sonreír satisfecho.

\- No tienes que ser tan sobreprotector siempre, Noah – le riñó el menor – Es molesto… y tú no eres mi padre.

\- Sólo te cuido, Hummel – le revolvió el pelo, ganándose un golpe directo en su mano – Soy como un guardaespaldas.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pues, gracias… pero no necesito uno – Kurt intentó acomodarse nuevamente su cabello, ajustando su capa también antes de subir al escenario con sus amigos.

Los cinco coros se reunieron sobre el escenario, y en sus rostros estaba reflejado su entusiasmo y la esperanza de resultar ganadores. El presentador comenzó a dar las gracias al público asistente y a los jurados, además de añadir que la competencia nacional sería en Nueva York, para quienes obtuvieran el primer lugar.

Kurt se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan desafortunado; pues ganaran o perdieran, de todos modos él no podría participar con sus compañeros, ni mucho menos ir a Nueva York con ellos.

Puckerman pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, pegándolo a su cuerpo. El castaño cruzó sus dedos, mirando a su familia en medio del público, con la misma expresión que todos, pintada en el rostro; y junto a ellos, Blaine, alzando ambos pulgares con una exagerada sonrisa, en un intento por infundirle ánimos.

El hombre del micrófono se acercó al borde del escenario y con gran voz, mencionó al ganador del tercer lugar. Un coro de Detroit, que no lucía muy conforme con el lugar adquirido. Recibieron el pequeño trofeo y el tipo a cargo, estrechó las manos con el presentador; luego de eso bajaron del escenario. Los cuatro grupos restantes se acercaron un poco, sintiéndose aún más ansiosos.

El nombramiento del segundo lugar recayó sobre el coro que provenía de Indianápolis, los cuales celebraron un poco más alegres que los anteriores y recibieron su trofeo felices, bajando también del escenario.

Entonces, la tensión sobre el lugar aumentó a niveles críticos y Kurt sentía que su vientre era una roca, pues se sentía dura y pesada. Discretamente acarició su barriga, bajo el abrigo de su capa, intentado mantener la calma. El presentador, añadiendo un suspenso innecesario, pidió un redoble de tambores. El castaño tomó la mano de Puckerman y la envolvió entre las suyas, esperando el nombre del ganador.

\- Y el primer lugar es para… ¡el coro de McKinley High! – al oír aquello, el grupo estalló en gritos de felicidad y el público aplaudió emocionado. Kurt se abrazó a Noah, mientras el mayor le decía que lo había hecho increíble.

El escenario se cubrió de confeti que era disparado por dos grandes cañones, y Kurt no podía ser más feliz. Blaine irrumpió en el escenario, jalando al chico en un abrazo y un beso, sorpresivos para el menor, quien le decía que estaba loco.

\- ¡Ganaste! – gritaba Blaine en respuesta, una y otra vez - ¡Eres el mejor!

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – el castaño exclamó, con auténtica felicidad, pero su rostro se comprimió en una mueca de dolor - ¡Ouch! – sus manos fueron a su vientre y el pánico se apoderó de Blaine, quien lo revisó con sus ojos para detectar cualquier anomalía - ¡Me duele! – se quejó el menor, dándole una suplicante mirada.

Blaine lo sacó del escenario, casi en el aire y lo acomodó en una plataforma para que pudiera sentarse.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te duele exactamente? – preguntó el mayor, sacando su móvil y escribiendo en el rápidamente.

\- No… no lo sé… es… es como un… un dolor punzante en la pelvis – intentó explicar el aludido, tratando de respirar sin jadear.

\- Voy a avisarle a Burt – el moreno terminó de teclear en el celular y lo regresó a su bolsillo, mientras centraba nuevamente su atención en el chico frente a él.

\- Está deteniéndose… - Kurt inspiró y liberó el aire repetidas veces, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en eso. Lentamente el dolor menguó – Creo que ya pasó…

\- Por un segundo creí que… - Blaine se rascó la nuca – Pero supongo que aún no es tiempo.

\- No, no lo es… Aún queda un mes, y… - Kurt se puso de pie sin prisas – Debe haber sido la emoción…

\- Tal vez… - Burt llegó junto a ellos con evidente preocupación en su rostro.

\- ¡Kurt! ¿Estás bien? – se precipitó a revisarlo con la vista, como Blaine lo había hecho antes.

\- Tranquilo, papá… Estoy perfectamente – le aseguró el castaño – Sólo fue una falsa alarma.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque podemos ir a que te revisen en un hospital, o algo… - Kurt negó con la cabeza.

\- No es necesario… - insistió – Ambos estamos bien, fue la impresión de haber ganado, es todo.

\- De todos modos, nos iremos en cuanto acabe y veremos a tu obstetra – declaró, señalándolo con su índice.

\- ¿Olvidas que tengo una cita con él la próxima semana? – le recordó el menor.

\- Cierto – Burt los miró a ambos y luego soltó un suspiro – De acuerdo, esperaremos a la cita.

\- De hecho, papá… Yo… había pensado en que Blaine me acompañara… - el moreno lo miró con ojos esperanzados al oírle decir eso – Es… algo que quiero hacer – El hombre sólo asintió en comprensión, y luego el tema fue cerrado.

\- Vamos – Burt y Blaine ayudaron a Kurt a bajar las escaleras y se encaminaron a la salida.

-o-

De regreso en McKinley, el club de coro no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera el triunfo en la competencia regional, o el viaje a Nueva York. Kurt intentando reprimir su tristeza por no poder acompañarlos, hojeó una revista, aislándose en un rincón del salón de ensayo.

El señor Schuester entrando al aula, los felicitó a todos.

\- Esa fue una gran victoria, chicos… se lo merecen – añadió con orgullo.

\- Yo creo que gran parte de este triunfo se lo debemos a Kurt… - la voz de Finn sacó al castaño de su ensimismamiento – Él, realmente, le dio el toque de brillo a la presentación.

\- Gracias, Finn… - murmuró el menor, azorado – Pero somos un equipo… nadie brilla más que otro.

\- Aún así, es una pena que no podrás participar en la competencia nacional… - el chico torció el gesto en desagrado. No deseaba pensar en ello – Y es por eso que ganaremos por ti… Dedicaremos nuestra victoria a ti y a la pequeña que viene en camino.

Un abrazo grupal lo envolvió de improviso y Kurt no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas. Sus amigos eran los mejores.

En cuanto el ensayo acabó, se encaminó a su casillero. Metió un par de libros, y cerró de un golpe la puerta de la taquilla cuando unas conocidas manos lo abrazaron por la espalda.

\- ¿Nos vamos, cariño? – la profunda voz de Blaine le cosquilleó la nuca.

\- Por supuesto… - se volteó para tomar la mano del moreno – Ten – le entregó las llaves del Navigator y juntos se dirigieron al parqueadero.

Una vez en la consulta obstétrica, esperaron a que los hicieran pasar.

\- Kurt, que gusto verte… - saludó el hombre al muchacho, pidiéndole que se sentara - ¿Cómo han ido las cosas? ¿Todo bien?

\- Creo que sí… - Blaine le gesticuló disimuladamente, recordándole el episodio vivido en la competencia – Aunque… hace unos días tuve un fuerte dolor… supuse que sería porque acababa de ganar una importante competencia y, pues… la emoción… usted sabe… - divagó.

\- Bien, eso puede ser un causante… - estuvo de acuerdo el obstetra – Pero, la razón principal, es que tu bebé está comenzando a prepararse para el parto – declaró, y Kurt sintió un sudor frío cubrirle la frente – Ya sabes que tu embarazo no llegará más allá del séptimo mes, por lo que sentirás seguido esos dolores… No debes asustarte, porque sólo son contracciones preparatorias.

\- De acuerdo, supongo – el chico le lanzó una mirada nerviosa al moreno, que no lucía más animado que él.

\- Mientras la bebé continúe moviéndose constantemente, no hay de qué preocuparse – lo intentó tranquilizar – Ahora, que tal si pasamos a la camilla.

Como acostumbrara, Kurt se acomodó, levantando su ropa para dejar su vientre al descubierto. La imagen fue bastante clara esta vez, mostrando a un bebé mucho más grande que la última vez.

\- Santo cielo… - el castaño oyó susurrar a Blaine, quien miraba la pantalla absorto en la pequeña figura de su bebé – Es… ha crecido mucho – bajó su vista al ojiazul sobre la camilla.

\- Por supuesto… - el profesional comenzó su explicación – Está midiendo 32 centímetros, asique está muy cerca de la medida que tendrá al nacer.

\- Genial… - la voz del pelinegro era baja y temblorosa, como quien contiene un enorme nudo en la garganta.

El resto de la consulta pasó en un parpadeo, entre las recomendaciones del obstetra y algunas dudas que Kurt deseaba resolver.

\- Creo que jamás podría cansarme de ver esa cosa – comentó Blaine, más para sí mismo.

\- ¿Hablas del ecógrafo? – dudó el castaño, alzando una ceja, mientras el mayor sostenía la puerta abierta para él. El tibio aire del exterior le revolvió el cabello, arremolinando algunas hojas secas a sus pies.

\- Eso… - la mirada miel del chico estaba perdida en un punto muerto – De todas las jodidas cosas que he hecho… y las cagadas monumentales que me han cargado… ésta es la única de la que nunca me arrepentiré… - alzó la mirada, clavándola en las profundidades azules del menor, haciendo que éste se detuviera en mitad de la acera – Ni siquiera puedo sentirme culpable – sonrió el moreno, enseñando su hilera de dientes perfectos – Es lo mejor del mundo.

\- Supongo que es igual para mí… aunque no soy del tipo irresponsable… - Kurt se acomodó por quinta vez el pelo, luchando contra la incesante brisa – Y no considero que mi bebé sea una metida de pata… eso suena horrible – sacudió la cabeza ante la idea, sintiéndose abrumado de pronto por la realidad de sus palabras – Blaine… - se posicionó frente al aludido, para captar su completa atención – No podemos decirle esto…

\- ¿De qué hablas? – el mayor se rascó la nuca, confundido.

\- Ellie no puede saber la verdad de su concepción… - los ojos oceánicos del menor se abrieron en una súplica no dicha – Sería marcarla de por vida como un accidente y… Blaine, sé que la forma en que todo pasó no fue la ideal… ni por asomo… pero creo que de todo, hicimos algo bien y fue este bebé… - Kurt tragó el nudo en su garganta – Debemos contarle una versión mejorada de lo que realmente ocurrió…

\- ¿No sería eso mentir? – Blaine tomó ambas manos del castaño y las miró.

\- No, no… sólo… - el menor soltó un suspiro frustrado – Omitiremos lo innecesario y lo feo… y le diremos lo que se puede decir y lo bonito.

\- Es mentir – insistió el moreno, dándole una sonrisa torcida, sin una pizca de humor – Prometiste no mentir más.

\- Lo sé, y lo he hecho… Pero, Blaine me siento pésimo diciéndole a mi hija que sólo fue un revolcón y que sus padres estaban tan borrachos que ni siquiera pueden recordarlo – se exasperó el chico, sintiendo sus ojos arder.

\- Okay, sí… tal vez tengas razón – el pelinegro, percatándose de la angustia en las palabras de Kurt, decidió ceder y contenerlo – Buscaremos la mejor forma de narrar la historia sin traumatizarla, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo – Kurt se aproximó a Blaine por un beso casto, y entonces se subieron al Navigator para marcharse.

Una vez sobre la carretera, Kurt se recostó en el asiento del copiloto, disfrutando de los tenues rayos de sol acariciando su vientre. Como si su bebé también disfrutara de la sensación de calor, dio una patada, removiendo ligeramente la barriga del menor.

\- ¿Eso… fue una patada? – preguntó Blaine, quien miraba intermitente entre el camino y el castaño.

\- Sí, lo fue… supongo que está feliz – murmuró el ojiazul pasando una mano por el lugar donde la bebé había golpeado - ¿Puedes imaginarla cuando nazca?

\- Será hermosa – dijo con convicción.

\- Claro que lo será, eso no lo dudo – el castaño lo miró con el mentón alzado en orgullo – Me refería… a su personalidad… Tal vez sea traviesa y súper activa, brincando por todos lados – Kurt rió ante la imagen mental de su pequeña saltando sobre la cama un domingo por la mañana para despertarle – O, puede que sea todo lo contrario… tranquila y reservada, algo madura para su edad… ¿qué piensas?

\- Aunque me inclino más por la primera opción… me da igual, sé que será perfecta en todos los sentidos – la sonrisa que le cubrió de oreja a oreja al moreno, no pasó desapercibida para el menor.

\- Sí, será perfecta – decretó Kurt, poniendo una mano sobre la del mayor, que reposaba en la palanca de cambios.

* * *

 _ **¿Hay algo más adorable que este par? No lo creo!**_

 _ **Besos!**_

 _ **XOXO.**_


	22. Capítulo 22

**_Hey! No, no estoy muerta... sólo muy aproblemada con... ya saben... problemas y todo lo que implica ser adulto, madre y esposa!_**

 ** _Pero, hoy les dejaré un capítulo envuelto en azúcar, lleno de amor y todas esas cosas por las que amamos a este par..._**

 ** _Disfrutenlo!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 22._**

Blaine estaba perdido entre los brazos y la boca de Kurt, sintiéndose con el pecho tan lleno de sentimientos que, a su mente acudieron las únicas dos palabras que se había negado a corresponder hace unas semanas atrás, cuando fueron exteriorizadas por el castaño junto a él.

 _"Te amo"._

Ante la realización de ese hecho, se detuvo en seco. Estaba enamorado de Kurt Hummel, completa y definitivamente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – la dulce y suave voz del ojiazul le acarició la mejilla.

\- Am… sí… y-yo, sí es sólo… nada – balbuceó incoherente, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, confirmando su amor por el menor. Le besó profundamente, en un intento de demostrarle sin palabras lo mucho que lo amaba, y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si el chico lo había convertido en padre, además de ser hermoso y compasivo, y tener todas las cualidades para ser el amor de su vida. Blaine sabía que tarde o temprano caería bajo el hechizo de su mirada oceánica y sus labios de cereza, era cuestión de tiempo.

Rápidamente su cabeza comenzó a trazar un plan, pues no pensaba dejar las cosas como estaban. Tal vez necesitaría algo de ayuda, pero sabía exactamente donde conseguirla.

Cuando la tarde cayó, Blaine y Kurt decidieron que era tiempo de dar por terminada su velada en el departamento del moreno.

\- Será mejor que lleguemos a tu casa antes de tu toque de queda – se burló el pelinegro, rodando los ojos.

\- Pronto dejaré de ser un niño, no te preocupes – le aseguró el castaño, calzándose sus zapatos y tomando su chaqueta.

Durante su viaje de regreso a la casa Hummel, los pensamientos de Blaine estaban revueltos, tratando de asimilar su nuevo descubrimiento, mirando de vez en cuando a Kurt, despejando sus dudas.

Al llegar, Blaine, como se le había hecho costumbre, bajó rápidamente para ayudar a Kurt a bajar también. Caminaron lentamente por el antejardín, tomados de la mano, sonriendo como dos tontos, hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse. Kurt sabía que si tardaba en despedirse, su padre aparecería con la invitación para cenar, por lo que intentó demorarse tanto como le fue posible.

\- Am… Kurt, tú… - los ojos del moreno se revolvían inquietos – Tú… ¿podrías decirle a Finn que venga? – el castaño lo miró perplejo, ante su petición – Sí, es que… necesito preguntarle algo… de la clase del otro día…

\- ¿Tú, preguntando por cosas de la escuela a mi hermano? – se burló el menor, jugueteando con sus manos enlazadas.

\- Sólo llámalo, ¿sí? – Blaine gruñó.

\- De acuerdo, espera… - Kurt entró, aun sonriendo, para ir en busca de Finn.

Luego de cinco minutos, Hudson apareció, dándole una mirada escéptica al más bajo, como si supiera sus más íntimos secretos.

\- ¿Qué te traes, Anderson? – dijo, en cuanto abrió la boca – Porque nosotros no compartimos clases, y suponiendo que es algo importante, no le mencioné ese detalle a Kurt.

\- Gracias… - susurró, poniendo su habitual expresión de arrogancia – No eres tan torpe como los demás dicen.

\- Hey, cuida tus palabras… o te daré con la puerta en las narices – advirtió Finn, haciendo ademán de meterse a la casa.

\- Okay, lo siento… - farfulló el moreno, pasando las manos por su desordenado pelo negro – Bien, am… Sé que, aunque estoy saliendo con tu hermanastro, no nos llevamos… Yo no te agrado, ni tú a mí, pero…

\- No me agradas porque tienes mala reputación – lo corrigió el otro.

\- Sí, como sea… - agitó su mano, restando importancia a lo dicho por su cuñado – Lo que necesito es… que tú y los amigos de Kurt me den una mano con algo…

\- Tendrás que ser más específico – Finn cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.

\- Uff… Bien, yo… digamos que quiero hacer esto… que se hace cuando… am… - las palabras no lograban fluir en Blaine, y el más alto comenzaba a impacientarse – Kurt es del tipo romántico… y yo quiero darle eso… quiero que tenga todas esas mierdas cursis que sé que le gustan y, yo no soy precisamente el tipo más romántico del mundo, pero… supongo que ustedes pueden echarme una mano con eso… Y, yo pensaba en que… bueno, ustedes son un coro… y, no es que yo cante mal, digo… Kurt me ha dicho que le gusta como sueno y… yo…

\- ¿Quieres… darle una serenata a Kurt? ¿Es eso? – lo interrumpió Finn, siendo incapaz de seguir oyendo el incesante titubeo del moreno.

\- Diablos, sí… - gruñó Blaine, algo avergonzado.

\- ¿No era más fácil decir eso? – Hudson se encogió de hombros, mientras el pelinegro se miraba los zapatos, conteniendo las ganas de soltar algo ofensivo, arriesgándose a arruinar su plan.

\- ¿Me ayudarán? – graznó, sin hacer contacto visual con su cuñado.

\- Veré que puedo hacer… y entonces, te avisaré – respondió el más alto, impasible.

\- Debe ser antes de San Valentín – pidió – Es… es el día que quiero hacerlo.

\- Es lo más cursi del mundo… - Finn contuvo la risa, ante la mirada letal del más bajo – Pero, de seguro, Kurt lo amará, y saldrán corazones de sus ojos.

\- Esa es la idea – Blaine lo miró con suficiencia, medio sonriendo.

\- Bien, haré todo lo que pueda, porque mi hermano merece eso y mucho más… Tal vez la gente hable mal de ti, pero… has demostrado no ser un completo imbécil – Anderson frunció el ceño – Es un cumplido, relájate – Finn le palmeó un hombro y abrió la puerta – Le diré a Kurt que venga a despedirse.

\- Gracias, Hudson – soltó, recibiendo un guiño de parte de su cuñado.

Blaine se dijo a sí mismo que cualquier mal rato valdría la pena, con tal de ver la felicidad adornando el rostro de Kurt; así tuviera que pedirle ayuda al mismísimo Diablo si era necesario, le daría al castaño el mejor día de San Valentín de su vida.

Los ojos curiosos de Kurt aparecieron, gritando las preguntas que aún no salían de su boca, sin embargo el moreno sonrió tranquilamente, eliminando cualquier expresión que pudiera delatar sus secretos planes.

\- ¿Todo bien? – soltó, escaneando al pelinegro frente a él – Digo, Finn no fue grosero, ¿o sí?

\- No, no… - Blaine agitó las manos en negativa – Yo… creo que debería irme, antes de que tu papá me obligue a quedarme y salga rodando de tu casa – bromeó.

\- No puede evitarlo – Kurt se encogió de hombros sonriendo – Le agradas… y aun no descubro porqué – regresó la broma.

\- Somos dos – ambos chicos rieron, mirándose como si jamás quisieran alejarse el uno del otro. Blaine se vio forzado a romper la extraña atmosfera entre ellos – Nos… nos vemos mañana, cariño – se acercó a besar al castaño, posicionando suavemente una mano en su nuca y alzándose en las puntas de sus pies para juntar sus labios con los de Kurt en un beso dulce. Luego de separarse, se puso a la altura de su vientre y depositó un beso sobre él. Entonces, con una radiante sonrisa, se marchó.

Ese día, mas tarde, Blaine se tendió sobre su cama, ahora solitaria y fría sin Kurt en ella; pensando en los nuevos descubrimientos que había realizado. Amaba a Kurt, y que alguien lo golpeara si no era así, porque el castaño se le coló debajo de la piel, sólo por ser tal como era; inteligente, con su lengua aguda y sus frases ingeniosas, sus ojos brillantes, reflejando la hermosura de su alma y su rosada boca hecha para besar y amar. Todo en él era tan malditamente perfecto, que el moreno se cuestionó por qué había tardado tanto en caer enamorado como un crío.

Suspiró profundamente, siendo incapaz de reprimir la enorme sonrisa que acudió a él. Rió y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, avergonzado de sí mismo por sentirse así, al mismo tiempo que confirmaba que era la mejor cosa que le había pasado en la vida.

-o-

Finn miró por tercera vez su reloj de muñeca, para luego alzar la vista hacia la puerta, por donde entraba un presuroso Blaine, medio corriendo.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Vine tan rápido como pude! – se excusó, tomando aire para recuperarse de la carrera – Tenemos al menos cinco minutos, antes de que Kurt se de cuenta que no estoy.

\- ¡Genial! – Hudson se volteó a mirar a todo el coro, quienes miraban la escena como meros espectadores – Estuve hablando con los chicos y decidimos ayudarte a darle serenata a mi hermano – Blaine los miró con una sonrisa llena de gratitud – Sólo necesitamos saber el lugar, la hora y que canción has elegido.

\- Bien, am… El lugar… es en tu casa y… supongo que temprano, por la mañana, porque tengo otras cosas planeadas para hacer con Kurt el resto del día – pensó un poco – Espero, sinceramente no estar arruinándole el plan a ninguno de ustedes – bromeó, recibiendo algunos murmullos bajos – Y, en cuanto a la canción… Van amarla… - el celular de Blaine vibró en su bolsillo – Mierda… - siseó, sacándolo del bolsillo – Mis cinco minutos se acabaron – se disculpó, encogiéndose de hombros – Te mandaré un mensaje luego para lo de la canción y afinar detalles – dijo a Finn, mientras caminaba hacia la salida, contestando la llamada de Kurt – Hola, cariño… - todos los ocupantes del salón se miraron entre sí.

\- Okay, esperaremos su mensaje entonces – habló Finn para terminar el extraño silencio que se había formado luego de la salida del moreno – Y, gracias por venir.

Blaine caminó a prisa por el pasillo, aun con el celular pegado al oído.

\- Vamos, sólo fueron cinco minutos – se quejó – No exageres.

\- Pero, se suponía que me esperarías fuera de los servicios de chicos – le riñó Kurt del otro lado de la línea - ¿Y si algo me hubiera pasado?

\- No ibas a caerte dentro del retrete, ¿o sí? – bromeó Blaine – Ya estoy aquí – el moreno dobló en la esquina, encontrándose con un ofuscado castaño, golpeando el suelo repetidamente con la punta de su zapato y los brazos cruzados sobre el vientre. Una de sus cejas, alzada en un arco perfecto y los labios presionados en una línea, desaparecieron en cuanto vio llegar al pelinegro. Guardó su móvil y soltó un suspiro - ¿Lo ves? Ya estoy aquí – repitió Blaine, tendiéndole una mano para que el menor la tomara.

Aunque dudó por unos segundos, no pudo resistirse al gesto del chico frente a él, terminando por entrelazar sus manos juntas, para dirigirse a la cafetería luego.

\- No vuelvas a dejarme solo, por favor – pidió el ojiazul – Aun no olvido el incidente con Karofsky y no me gustaría repetirlo por andar solo por ahí.

\- Sí, cariño, lo sé – lo tranquilizó el mayor – No volverás a estar solo, jamás – dijo, intentado mandarle un mensaje entre líneas.

-o-

El día de San Valentín llegó, junto con unos incontenibles nervios que se apoderaron de Blaine. No pudo dormir en toda la noche, sólo dando vueltas en la cama, imaginando las diversas reacciones que pudiera tener Kurt ante su declaración. Cuando casi amanecía, se consoló pensando en que si Kurt había dicho que lo amaba, todo lo demás no debía preocuparle. Al sonar la alarma dos horas después que concilió el sueño, brincó de la cama como un maniático, corriendo a meterse a la ducha. Media hora después, estaba saliendo a toda prisa de su departamento, llamando a Finn, mientras bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos, porque su ansiedad no soportaría la espera del elevador.

\- ¿Están todos listos? – preguntó apenas oyó el saludo del otro lado.

\- Sí, eso creo – respondió un adormilado Finn, a quien Blaine podía oír desperezándose claramente.

\- ¿Eso crees? ¿No están todos listos? Por favor, no me digas que acabas de despertar – el moreno se detuvo en seco frente a su moto.

\- Bien, entonces no lo diré – bromeó el más alto.

\- Mierda, Hudson… ¡Llevamos una semana planeando esto! – se exaltó el moreno.

\- Hey, tranquilo… Todo saldrá bien – le aseguró con una calma que irritaba hasta los huesos al pelinegro.

\- Eso espero… Yo ya voy en camino – Blaine se montó en su moto – Nos vemos en quince minutos – aseguró, finalizando la llamada, encendiendo su vehículo y pasándose el casco por la cabeza.

En el camino se debatió entre comprar flores o chocolates, pero finalmente desistió, considerando que sería demasiado cliché, además de que él ya tenía preparado el regalo perfecto para Kurt.

Una vez que llegó, se tranquilizó al descubrir que todo el club Glee estaba en el portal de la casa "Hudmel". Saludó a todos, sintiéndose mucho más nervioso ahora que estaba a sólo minutos de volcar su corazón como jamás lo hizo antes, frente a un montón de gente y también al chico más increíble de la tierra.

Acomodó un teclado, que los chicos habían traído, además de un par de altavoces y un micrófono, todo debajo de la ventana de Kurt. Supuso que, como su relación inició principalmente por las incontables veces que se metió por su ventana, sería más significativo hacerlo así.

Una vez que se sintió preparado para iniciar esta aventura, le hizo una señal a su cuñado, quien encendió los altavoces. Blaine se pasó la semana entera recordando sus lecciones de piano de la infancia, para conseguir que su canción sonara perfecta para la ocasión, por lo que acomodó sus dedos temblorosos sobre las teclas, dando los primeros acordes de la canción, los cuales resonaron por los parlantes a un volumen considerablemente alto, como para que toda la cuadra lo oyera.

\- _"Qué haría yo sin tu inteligente boca atrayéndome"_ – cantó el moreno, mirando expectante hacia la ventana – "Y _sin ti echándome a patadas… Tengo la cabeza dando vueltas, no es broma, no puedo saber qué es lo que pasa por esa hermosa cabecita"_

En el interior, un confundido Kurt se talló los ojos para despertar del todo, y comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño. Él oía a Blaine cantando.

\- _"Estoy en tu viaje del misterio, y estoy tan mareado, no sé qué me golpeó, pero estaré bien"_ – continuó el moreno en el exterior, sin apartar la vista de su objetivo.

Kurt se puso en pie, tan rápido como le permitía su embarazo y caminó a la ventana, echando las cortinas a un lado, quedando atónito con la imagen bajo su ventana.

\- _"Mi cabeza está bajo el agua, pero estoy respirando bien"_ – el corazón del moreno latió errático al ver el sorprendido rostro pálido de Kurt aparecer en el cristal – _"Tú estás loco y yo no estoy en mis cabales"_ – el castaño alzó la ventana para poder oír mejor la serenata que estaba recibiendo – _"Porque todo de mí, ama todo de ti... Ama tus curvas y tus bordes, todas tus perfectas imperfecciones"_ – el ojiazul había sacado la cabeza al exterior, apoyando sus codos sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. Aunque no entendía muy bien que pasaba, adoraba escuchar a Blaine cantar para él – _"Dame todo de ti, y yo te daré todo de mí… Tú eres mi final y mi principio, incluso cuando pierdo, estoy ganando"_ – los ojos del castaño, inevitablemente se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción y felicidad, por tener frente a él a un hombre tan maravilloso como Blaine, quien siempre sabía cómo sorprenderlo – _"Porque te doy todo lo mío, y tú me das todo lo tuyo"._

Blaine se sentía tan pleno, que olvidó por completo a las demás personas a su alrededor, centrando toda su atención en Kurt, quien lo miraba con adoración en sus ojos azules y sonreía hermosamente para él, por él.

\- _"Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que incluso cuando lloras eres todavía hermoso… Si el mundo está tirándote abajo, yo estoy por aquí, pasando por cualquier estado de ánimo"_ – Blaine presionaba cada tecla con intensidad y cantaba cada frase con pasión, jamás apartando su mirada del castaño – _"Tú eres mi perdición, tú eres mi musa, mi peor distracción, mi ritmo y mi blues, que no puedo dejar de cantar, suena en mi cabeza por ti"_ – el moreno sabía que había dado con la canción correcta, pues ésta describía a la perfección sus sentimientos por el menor y esperaba que el chico también pudiera entenderlo así – _"Las cartas sobre la mesa, los dos llevamos corazones, aunque es duro, lo estamos arriesgando todo"_ – Kurt no retuvo las rebeldes lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, porque estaba demasiado absorto en la intensidad con que Blaine interpretaba aquella canción para él, viendo sus ojos sinceros y siguiendo cada movimiento de su boca. Sólo podía confirmar cuando lo amaba.

La canción finalizó, con los coros del club Glee de fondo, aunque para Kurt y Blaine, nadie más existía en el mundo que ellos dos. Si hubo aplausos o no, ellos no podían estar seguros, porque sus oídos no percibían sonido alguno aparte del fuerte latido de sus corazones. Kurt rompió la burbuja en la que se encontraban envueltos, apresurándose a bajar para encontrarse con Blaine. Éste, leyendo las intenciones del castaño, lo imitó, poniéndose en pie y corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa. Se detuvo a medio camino, para mirar al club Glee.

\- Gracias… por todo, de verdad – puso sus manos juntas, en un gesto de agradecimiento - ¡Son increíbles!

Y sin añadir más, regresó a su carrera hacia la casa. Esperó impaciente los diez segundos que Kurt tardó en abrir, y cuando la puerta desapareció entre ellos, todo el nerviosismo y las dudas que Blaine había sentido la noche entera, se esfumaron. Se miraron el uno al otro, inseguros de usar las palabras y arruinar el momento, pero Blaine aún tenía mucho para decir, por lo que, antes de que el castaño se adelantara, habló.

\- Kurt, yo… - tomó las manos del menor entre las suyas – Yo… te amo, maldición… debí habértelo dicho cuando tu lo hiciste… fui un idiota… Pero, eso ya lo sabías – soltó una risita nerviosa. Kurt sonrió, con los ojos empañados – Eres el chico más increíble que he conocido, y te juro que, aunque muchas veces traté de alejarme de ti, y hacer de cuenta que no existías, nunca pude sacarte de mi cabeza… Desde esa fiesta… ¡Dios… bendito alcohol! De no haber sido por esa jodida fiesta, creo que no estaríamos aquí… y yo no estaría diciendo todo esto… - Kurt quiso interrumpir, pero Blaine continuó hablando – Y, yo sé que te preguntas qué me motivó a cantar bajo tu ventana… y, es que… Simplemente, no podía sólo venir y decirte esto, porque… creo que es la primera vez que realmente estoy enamorado – el moreno rió, sintiéndose cursi - ¡Santo cielo, estoy… _tan enamorado_ de ti!... Sólo… quiero que seas mío para siempre… - los ojos mieles lo miraron con intensidad, suplicantes – Kurt, tú… ¿quieres ser mi novio?

\- Pero… lo somos… - susurró el menor, tomado por sorpresa.

\- No, yo… hablo de ser novios de verdad, no como… - Kurt no lo dejó terminar su explicación, pues se lanzó hacia el frente, estampando su boca contra la de Blaine, en un beso necesitado y cargado de emociones. Blaine tardó en corresponder. Una vez que la sorpresa desapareció, lo cogió por la cintura y lo metió al interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

No se detuvo a pensar en lo extraño que sería la escena observada desde afuera, y sabía que todos los amigos de Kurt probablemente los estuvieron observando todo el tiempo, y que ahora los dejó parados y muy confundidos en el jardín. Sin embargo, nada le importaba ahora que tenía a Kurt entre sus brazos, besándolo con pasión… a su novio.

Con mucho esfuerzo llegaron al cuarto de Kurt, sin dejar de besarse. Sus pulmones quemaban, pidiendo oxígeno, por lo que se apartaron, respirando agitadamente y mirándose con los ojos nublados de emociones.

\- No puedo creer que todo esto realmente esté pasando… - comentó el castaño, evidentemente conmocionado.

\- Créelo, cariño, porque acabo de darte una maldita serenata, y tú acabas de aceptar ser mi novio – bromeó el mayor – Pero… Kurt, yo… no tengo idea de cómo un noviazgo funciona… – confesó, caminando hacia la cama, sentándose en el borde. Kurt lo imitó – Tampoco sé si seré un buen novio, sólo sé que quiero estar contigo, porque ya no puedo alejarme de ti… de ustedes… ¡Mierda, vamos a tener un bebé! ¿Cómo podría estar lejos de ti? – los ojos azules de Kurt rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas sin derramar, mientras escuchaba a Blaine hablar – Aunque tuviera que poner mi mundo de cabeza, por ustedes… lo haría sin dudar… Con tal de estar a tu lado una vida entera.

\- ¡Dios! – los ojos del castaño se rebalsaron y él se abanicó con sus manos – Eres tan cursi… - bromeó, secando la humedad de sus mejillas – Blaine… realmente, te amo – dijo finalmente, como respuesta a todo.

Sin necesitar más conversaciones, Blaine cerró la distancia entre ellos, poniendo una mano en el costado de la cara de Kurt, para besarle con delicadeza, mientras con su pulgar apartaba una solitaria lágrima que caía.

-o-

El viento le revolvía el pelo al castaño, y Kurt no dejaba de reír, mientras Blaine lo observaba como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Tal vez no era el mejor lugar o el más romántico, pero su, ahora novio, lucía plenamente feliz y el corazón del moreno estaba tan henchido de satisfacción por verlo así, que no cabía en su pecho. La rueda de la fortuna giró lentamente, y el asiento doble, subió; sacando una exclamación excitada y nerviosa del chico junto a él, que se aferró a su brazo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Poco a poco, la vista de la ciudad desde las alturas se extendió frente a ellos, dejándolos contemplar todo el paisaje como una fotografía en alta definición.

\- Esto es tan hermoso – comentó el menor, sin soltar su mano – Increíble.

\- Tú lo eres más – murmuró Blaine sobre su oído, sacando otra risita nerviosa del ojiazul – Okay, eso fue muy cursi – el moreno se burló de sí mismo, uniéndose a su risa.

\- Lo fue… - estuvo de acuerdo – Pero, gracias.

Continuaron contemplando la impresionante vista, hasta que regresaron al suelo, tan lento como subieron.

Un par de algodones de azúcar después, decidieron que su paseo a la feria de juegos había terminado, ya que Kurt en su estado no podía subir a casi ninguna atracción sin lastimarse o al bebé. Regresaron al carro del castaño, bromeando porque el menor aun llevaba restos de algodón rosa en su nariz y mentón, los que Blaine feliz limpió con su boca.

Regresaron a la casa de los Hudmel, encontrándose con todas las luces apagadas. Kurt abrió con su llave, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad al no ver a nadie.

\- ¿Papá? – vociferó, no recibiendo respuesta alguna. Blaine lo detuvo de encender las luces, diciéndole que no necesitaba hacerlo. El moreno cerró la puerta tras de ellos y encaminó a su novio hacia el comedor. Una luz tintineante llegó a los ojos del castaño, haciendo que mirara a su novio, confundido - ¿Qué es esto?

\- Shhh… sólo camina y verás – Blaine lo llevó hacia la última sorpresa del día.

Kurt soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando entró al comedor y observó toda la escena. Un sin número de velas iluminaban toda la estancia, incluyendo un elegante candelero en el centro de una mesa perfectamente acomodada para una romántica cena; con cubiertos, copas y platos.

\- Blaine… - susurró Kurt, absorto con lo que veían sus ojos – Tú… eres increíble – se giró y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – bromeó – Tu mereces esto, y mucho más – le respondió al oído, para luego mirarlo a los ojos y sellar la velada con un beso de ensueño.

\- Te amo – murmuró Kurt.

\- Yo te amo más.

-o-

\- Kurt, cariño ¿dónde estás? – la voz del moreno sonaba ligeramente preocupada.

\- Blaine, estoy en la consulta del obstetra – explicó el castaño - ¿Ya olvidaste que te dije que vendría hoy?

\- No, pero creí que sería por la tarde… – Blaine se rascó la nuca, mirando hacia la entrada del instituto – Y que me pedirías acompañarte.

\- Lo siento bebé, pero mi papá insistió en traerme… y no pude decirle que no – Kurt se mordió el labio, apenado. Ya casi cumplían un mes de novios y jamás hacían nada separados.

\- No te preocupes, yo entiendo – se apresuró en decir el pelinegro al notar la incomodidad de su novio - ¿Nos veremos más tarde? ¿A qué hora llegarás a clases?

\- No lo sé – confesó, viendo a su padre que le hacía señas porque ya era su turno – Tengo que cortar, pero te llamaré en cuanto salga de la consulta – se despidió rápidamente – Te amo, bebé.

\- Y yo a ti, cariño – la llamada finalizó, y el ojiazul anduvo tan rápido como pudo hacia el interior del lugar, dándole alcance a su padre.

El médico los recibió como siempre, con su amabilidad habitual. Luego de realizar las preguntas de rutina, miró a Kurt con algo más de seriedad.

\- Bien, Kurt… como ya estás en la semana 26 y estimamos que te quedan alrededor de dos semanas para darle termino a tu embarazo – comenzó a decir y el estómago del menor se contrajo en anticipación – Yo te recomiendo mantenerte alerta, y lo más tranquilo posible… Estás dos semanas son muy importantes, porque debes detectar las señales de que tu bebé está listo para nacer, ¿de acuerdo? – el chico sólo asintió, con sus ojos muy abiertos – Lo mejor será que estés en casa, presentes una licencia en tu instituto y esperes el momento del parto… - la cabeza del castaño giró vertiginosamente – Yo te daré un documento, para que tu padre pueda llevarlo a tu escuela y así no tengas ningún problema, ¿okay? – incapaz de decir algo más, Kurt volvió a asentir – Así podrás pasar tranquilamente estas dos semanas en casa.

Burt tomó la palabra, preguntando algunos detalles, sin embargo, la mente de Kurt se alejó de allí. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar en cuanto su cerebro procesaba la información recibida. Sólo dos semanas lo separaban de conocer a su hija, de tenerla en sus brazos y jamás soltarla. Pero, el miedo que se negaba a reconocer, lo invadió hasta la punta de sus extremidades. Ciertamente a sus casi 17 años, no estaba preparado para pasar por esta experiencia y todo lo que implicaba traer un niño al mundo. Temía horriblemente ser incapaz de darse cuenta cuando su bebé estuviera lista para nacer. ¿Y qué pasaba si no había señales? ¿Si las dos semanas terminaban y nada ocurría? ¿Si por su torpeza, algo malo le pasaba a su hijita? Jamás se lo perdonaría, y Blaine tampoco.

La presión en su cráneo comenzó a bombear tan fuerte, que podía escuchar su corazón latirle en las orejas. La respiración se le comenzó a dificultar y como si de un televisor apagándose se tratara, los bordes de su visión se oscurecieron hasta que sólo quedó un punto ínfimo de luz en el centro.

Cuando la consciencia regresó a él, se encontraba en su casa, acostado sobre su cama. La luz que entraba por la ventana era tenue, por lo que la confundida cabeza del castaño asumió que era bastante tarde. Una punzada lo envió de regreso a la almohada, después de intentar levantarse. Maldijo para sí mismo y se giró, en busca de su móvil. Éste no estaba en ningún lugar visible. Miró el techo, mientras las paredes dejaban de girar a su alrededor y hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para ponerse de pie.

Muy lento, fue enderezándose sobre el acolchado, apoyando un codo, luego sólo su mano, sentándose y respirando pausadamente. ¿Qué le había ocurrido exactamente? Kurt no podía asegurarlo, pero sospechaba que sus nervios le habían jugado una mala pasada en la consulta, logrando que se desmayara. Eso explicaría el chichón punzante en el lado derecho de su cabeza.

Con algo más de calma, se puso de pie, examinando su cuarto en busca de su bolso. Éste yacía colgado en la silla frente a su tocador. Se acercó a él y rebuscó por su celular. El aparato marcaba las 7 en punto, y el menor se maldijo nuevamente cuando vio una cantidad descomunal de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Blaine. Recordó haber prometido llamarle en cuanto saliera del obstetra.

Presionó el botón de llamar, pero sólo oyó el monótono correo de voz. Suspiró y se prometió llamar luego. El estómago de Kurt gruñó en protesta, y sólo entonces notó que estaba hambriento. Ya en las escaleras, escuchó las voces y algunas risas bajas provenientes del comedor. Se sorprendió al ver a su familia reunida allí, con Blaine sentado junto a su padre, cenando y conversando.

\- ¿Hola? – saludó el menor, recibiendo la mirada de todos los ocupantes de la mesa. Blaine, como picado por un rayo, saltó para ir al encuentro de su novio.

\- Hola, Kurt – vociferó su padre con una sonrisa – Que bueno que despertaste al fin.

\- ¿Qué diablos me dieron? – cuestionó, señalando un pequeño algodón en su brazo, sujeto con cinta – ¿Tranquilizante para elefantes?

\- Cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes? – la dulce voz de Blaine captó su atención – Tu padre dijo que te desmayaste.

\- No sé, sólo… me duele la cabeza – hizo además de sobarse su chichón.

\- Lo hubieras visto… - bromeó Burt, mirando al moreno – Se puso blanco como un fantasma, y eso para Kurt ya es un logro con lo pálido que siempre ha sido – el castaño resopló – Y, de la nada, sólo se desplomó en el suelo… - simuló una caída con su mano chocando contra la mesa – Me dio un susto de muerte… Luego el doctor y yo lo subimos a la camilla, él le revisó el pulso y un montón de cosas, incluso se aseguró que el bebé estuviera bien… - Kurt puso una mano sobre su vientre, aprehensivamente al oír la historia – Pero, dijo que sólo fue una subida de presión y un colapso nervioso – el hombre se encogió de hombros, finalizando su narración.

\- ¿Y, era necesario sedarme? – cuestionó el aludido – Eso fue… como a las 9 de la mañana – explicó, algo molesto - ¡Son las 7 de la tarde!

\- Tranquilo, amigo – le restó importancia Burt – Mientras estuviste en la ambulancia, te pusieron suero y esas cosas para que no te deshidrataras… - aclaró, sin contentar del todo a su hijo – De eso es el piquete, nadie te sedó.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo pude dormir tanto tiempo? – dudó, sintiéndose abrumado.

\- Supongo que tenías sueño acumulado – su padre hizo un gesto con su mano para que la pareja se uniera a ellos en la mesa – Ven y come algo, debes estar hambriento.

Arrastrando los pies, el castaño se acomodó junto a su novio, comiendo tanto como fue capaz. Terminando la cena, subió a su cuarto con Blaine.

\- Ni siquiera pude ver a Ellie – se reprochó Kurt, sentándose sobre la cama.

\- Tu padre lo hizo y aseguró que estaba bien – el moreno intentó tranquilizarlo. Ambos chicos guardaron silencio.

El pequeño Snow apareció desde el baño, brincando al regazo del pelinegro, como acostumbraba últimamente. El chico lo acarició y jugueteó con él.

\- Por un momento… - comenzó a decir el castaño, mirando un punto muerto a la distancia – Tuve tanto miedo… - Blaine detuvo su juego con el gato y lo miró con preocupación – El doctor hablaba de muchas cosas y yo sólo podía pensar en que estaba aterrado… - los ojos azules de Kurt subieron para capturar los de su novio – Me quedan dos semanas y no sé cómo voy a… es que, no hay una forma… muy clara de saber cuándo… y si yo no me doy cuenta – los nervios de Kurt estallaron – Se supone que debo sentir cuando ella esté lista, pero ni siquiera sé si yo lo estoy… No lo estoy… No creo que pueda hacer esto y… - los brazos cálidos de Blaine lo rodearon, transmitiéndole la calma que carecía – Blaine, estoy asustado.

\- Cariño, es normal tener miedo – el moreno pasó una mano por la espalda del menor, suavemente de ida y vuelta - ¿Crees que yo no estoy asustado? Pero, te conozco… Sé que puedes hacerlo, así de bien como lo has hecho hasta ahora… Soportaste burlas y amenazas… Me soportaste a mí – bromeó, sacando una risita del castaño – Tómalo como tu examen final… ya has aprobado con sobresalientes todas las otras pruebas, esto es sólo un paso más.

Kurt se separó de su novio, para mirarlo a la cara.

\- ¿Has pensado en ser orador motivacional? – Blaine resopló, divertido – Serías muy bueno.

\- Hmm… sí, claro – el moreno pasó una mano por la mejilla del castaño – No estás solo en esto… ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo sé, bebé – el ojiazul giró su rostro para besar la palma de la mano de su novio.

\- Me encanta cuando me dices así… - el pelinegro depositó un beso en sus labios – Es mejor a como me decías antes…

\- Blaine… - Kurt lo miró apenado – Realmente, eras insoportable.

\- ¿Cómo era? – el mayor puso una mano en su barbilla, recordando – Idiota, ligón, imbécil… delincuente… - rió.

\- Jamás te dije delincuente – negó Kurt.

\- Pero, lo pensaste – el moreno hizo un gesto – Eres un libro abierto, y siempre he podido ver tus pensamientos… en tus ojos.

-o-

Blaine llegó temprano al instituto, al día siguiente. En el camino, cortó una rosa blanca del jardín, en donde un Gran Danés casi le muerde el trasero; sólo para obsequiársela a su novio, por el mal rato que había vivido ayer. Sin embargo, grande fue su decepción al darse cuenta que Kurt no llegaría a tiempo ese día tampoco. El timbre del inicio de clases sonó y el castaño no aparecía. El moreno llamó a su celular varias veces, pero se encontraba apagado, y permaneció así todo el primer bloque. Cuando la hora de almuerzo llegó, no soportó más su angustia y fue en busca de Finn, desesperado por tener alguna noticia del menor.

\- ¿No te lo dijo? – preguntó el jugador, algo confundido – Kurt ya no vendrá más al instituto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – chilló, tomado por sorpresa - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está mal? ¿Le pasó algo? ¿El bebé está bien?

\- ¡Woah! – Hudson puso las manos al frente para frenar la avalancha de preguntas que el moreno estaba haciéndole – Tranquilo, él… Kurt está bien y el bebé también – Blaine soltó el aire contenido en alivio – Pero, el doctor le dijo que debía estar en casa hasta tener al bebé por seguridad, eso es todo.

\- No entiendo por qué nadie lo mencionó ayer – cuestionó, más para sí mismo.

\- Tal vez, con lo del desmayo, se les olvidó – Finn se encogió de hombros, despreocupado y caminó con su bandeja hacia una mesa.

\- Gracias, Finn – murmuró Blaine, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de su cuñado.

El resto de las clases, fueron una tortura para el moreno, quien desde antes de comenzar su noviazgo real con el ojiazul, había comenzado a tomar cada clase en serio, en un intento de superarse y ser un buen ejemplo para su hija; lo cual significaba que ya no podía simplemente fugarse como solía hacer para ir a la casa de su novio y corroborar que todo estuviera bien. No que no confiara en la palabra de su cuñado, pero últimamente era bastante aprehensivo cuando de Kurt se trataba.

Su pie no dejó de dar golpecitos contra el suelo, ni su lápiz de chocar contra la página abierta de su libro de ciencias. La mente del ojimiel volaba lejos, centrándose plenamente en su novio. La clase transcurría lentamente en un segundo plano, sin que al chico le afectara, más que en lo mucho que deseaba que acabase de una buena vez.

La mejor parte de esa tarde, fue el hermoso sonido de la campana que marcaba el final de la hora, que a Blaine le supo a gloria. Sin detenerse por nada, tomó su bolso, metió como pudo los cuadernos y libros, corriendo hacia su motocicleta. Si chocó a alguien por el camino, no pudo parar para disculparse, porque no podía importarle menos.

En tiempo record, ya estaba deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la casa Hudmel, bajando como alma que lleva el diablo y presionando el timbre, casi dañándolo con la intensidad que cargaba.

\- ¿Blaine? – saludó un soñoliento Kurt, mirando la hora en su móvil - ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido aquí? ¿No te saltaste las clases, o sí?

\- No, no, cariño… sólo… creo que ignoré un par de semáforos – Blaine se rascó la nuca, avergonzado al notar que había exagerado al preocuparse demasiado - ¿Estás bien? Finn dijo que ya no irás a clases.

\- No del todo – murmuró el castaño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, cuando el pelinegro hubo entrado – Terminaré el año escolar rindiendo exámenes libres y haciendo algunos ensayos escritos… ya sabes… para compensar.

\- Oh… - el moreno se acomodó en el sofá, y esperó a que Kurt se le uniera – Será extraño no verte cada mañana…

\- Lo sé, también para mí, pero… Debo cuidarme estas dos semanas – el menor se encogió de hombros, resignado – De hecho, mi obstetra me llamó hace un rato para decirme que hay una fecha para la cesárea y…

\- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó Blaine, sintiéndose de pronto muy nervioso y emocionado a la vez.

\- Exactamente en dos semanas – informó – Será el martes de la subsiguiente semana – los ojos de Kurt se removieron inquietos.

\- Hey, no hay nada de qué preocuparse – lo tranquilizó el mayor – Ellos son profesionales y han hecho esto cientos de veces… y aunque, imagino que no es igual en un hombre, ellos sabrán que hacer… Confía en mí.

\- Sí, supongo que si me concentro en los exámenes, no pensaré tanto en eso.

\- Tienes razón, sólo debes estudiar y, si tú quieres, yo puedo ayudarte después del trabajo, a estudiar también – ofreció, haciendo que Kurt estallara en una carcajada.

\- Gracias, bebé… Pero, tus calificaciones son peores que las de Puck… - se burló y Blaine lo miró ofendido – Aun así, me gustaría que estudiáramos juntos, puede ser de ayuda para ti.

\- Okay – el moreno torció el gesto, todavía molesto.

\- Bebé… sólo era una broma – Kurt le tomó el rostro con ambas manos – Lo siento, no quise… - Blaine no dejó que se siguiera disculpando, pues lo besó.

\- Disculpa aceptada – murmuró sobre sus labios, volviendo a besarlo y perdiéndose en el sabor dulce de Kurt y la suavidad de sus gentiles caricias sobre su piel.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí... 6,500 palabras... un gran capítulo que me tomó bastante tiempo, lo sé... pero creo que valió la pena, ya que por fin Blaine confesó lo enamorado que estaba... Y quién no?**_

 _ **Les agradezco a quienes me siguen leyendo, a pesar de mis retrasos y de todo... y a quienes leen sin comentar, gracias también, espero dejen alguna señal para saber quienes me leen.**_

 _ **En fin! Nos leemos pronto (espero) en otro capítulo.**_


	23. Capítulo 23

**_Hey, ¿qué tal han estado? Yo, por mi parte, siento que el sol al fin está alumbrando... Y, hoy... les traigo un capítulo muy importante... porque ya es tiempo... el gran momento ha llegado... Así que, sin más que spoilear... Disfruten!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 23._**

Los días de Blaine, desde que Kurt dejó de asistir al instituto, se convirtieron en una tortuosa rutina, que terminaba cuando los profundos ojos del castaños lo miraban en el portal de la casa Hudmel. Se esforzaba en llegar cada día temprano a clases, prestar atención medianamente a lo que sus maestros explicaban frente a él, pasando de una asignatura a otra, a una velocidad exasperantemente lenta. Aunque sentía que cada vez se le hacían más sencillos los exámenes, debido a que estudiaba realmente. En cuanto el timbre finalizaba la jornada escolar, se montaba a su moto y se apresuraba a llegar al Lima Bean, teniendo un tiempo para comer o repasar sus apuntes, antes de que comenzara su turno en la cafetería. El tiempo que pasaba tras el mostrador o de barista, preparando los cafés, su mente se distraía y hasta bromeaba con sus colegas. Entonces el reloj le anunciaba que su turno estaba por acabar y su cuerpo se crispaba de ansiedad. Cogía sus cosas rápido, y dándole una despedida breve a sus compañeros de trabajo, salía del lugar, volvía a subir a su motocicleta, acelerando hasta quedar frente a la casa de su novio.

Kurt tampoco estaba feliz con no ir al instituto, pues los días se sentían más largos y la espera, eterna. Cada día paseaba por la casa vacía, consciente de que todos tenían sus responsabilidades que cumplir; Finn en la escuela, su padre en el taller y Carole en el hospital. Al menos se alegraba de saber que su madrastra había cambiado su turno de la siguiente semana para estar al pendiente de él, y ayudarlo en caso de ser necesario. Desayunaba y almorzaba solo, y eso lo deprimía un poco, pues inevitablemente recordaba las veces que él y Blaine bromeaban, mientras comían en la cafetería de McKinley; dejando que el moreno comiera lo que a él no le gustaba y recibiendo de su novio la fruta o la ensalada, porque él alegaba que era bueno para el bebé. Pero, ahora hurgaba su plato con el tenedor, sentado en soledad, en la isla de la cocina, sin verdaderas ganas de comer, haciéndolo mecánicamente con el único objetivo de alimentar a su bebé. La televisión tampoco era una buena compañía, repitiendo cada día los mismos programas de chismes y las películas que ya se sabía de memoria. En pos de cambiar de rutina, optó por leer un libro, en voz alta, para estimular a su hija, quien sabía que podía oírle claramente. A veces, también le cantaba, cuando se sentía lo suficientemente inspirado para hacerlo, o sonaba una de sus canciones favoritas en la radio. Sin embargo, su día sólo mejoraba cuando oía el dulce sonido del timbre, resonando por la sala. Tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitía, iba a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con los ojos mieles de Blaine y su radiante sonrisa, que borraba todo el aburrimiento y nostalgia del día.

Ambos se miraban cada vez como si fuera la primera, o como si llevaran meses sin verse. Se abrazaban con euforia, compartiendo un beso necesitado y cargado de un _"te extrañé"_. Acomodándose en el cuarto de Kurt, cada uno narraba qué tal había ido su día, y cualquier novedad ocurrida. Luego habían muchos más besos, hasta que Snow saltaba a la cama en busca de atención. Esas cuatro horas que compartían por las tardes, lograban compensar un día entero sin verse, sin hablarse, bajo el código que Kurt había impuesto de no textearle a Blaine o llamarlo si no era estrictamente necesario, para no desconcentrarlo ni darle falsas alarmas.

Pero, aquel viernes, mientras Blaine le tarareaba una canción al vientre prominente del castaño, una duda se apoderó de la mente del menor, dando vueltas e incomodándolo inmensamente, al punto de no poder frenar su lengua.

\- Blaine, yo… - el ojiazul se aclaró la garganta, y se sentó en la cama, haciendo que el moreno lo mirara de frente, directo a sus ojos – Hace mucho que quiero preguntarte algo, pero… no sé cómo…

\- Sólo dilo – el mayor se encogió de hombros.

\- Es algo… complicado… - dudó el chico. Blaine alzó una ceja, ahora con curiosidad – Y no quiero que… te ofendas… pero, necesito saberlo…

\- Am… okay – el pelinegro se acercó más a su novio, tomándole una de sus manos entre las suyas – Prometo no ofenderme… y decir la verdad, y nada más que la verdad – bromeó, sacando un resoplido del castaño.

\- ¿Por qué… estuviste en la correccional de Westerville? – soltó, temiendo mirar la expresión en el rostro del moreno.

Éste tomó una bocanada de aire y luego exhaló, ordenando las ideas en su cabeza antes de responder.

\- Sí, bien… supongo que ya es hora de contarte esa historia – sonrió sin que la alegría llegara a sus ojos, entonces Kurt se arrepintió de escavar en algo que probablemente para su novio, no estaba cerrado del todo.

\- No tienes que responder si no quieres – se apresuró en decir el menor.

\- No, tú… tienes razón – lo frenó – Necesitas saberlo, si voy a formar parte de tu vida y de la vida de nuestra bebé – Kurt pasó saliva y lo miró con atención – Hace… hace más de dos años, yo… am… Bueno, no era el tipo que conociste, no tenía una moto, ni vestía así – se rió de sí mismo, mirando su chaqueta de cuero negra – Al contrario, yo vivía en Westerville, en una casa enorme, con empleada doméstica y mayordomo, mucho dinero y un gran carro… - los ojos de Kurt se abrieron, incrédulos de lo que oía – Sí, era un hijo de papi, con todos los lujos que quisiera cualquiera… Iba a una academia privada, de hecho… Dalton – el castaño casi se atragantó con su propia lengua.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando – susurró.

\- No, no bromeo… - rió el pelinegro – Por eso supe que tu noviecito era un riquillo en cuanto lo vi con su uniforme – el menor se sintió abrumado – Bien, am… Suele pasar que, cuando tienes todo lo que quieres, a veces te alocas… Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice… - contuvo la risa – Un fin de semana, me fui a una fiesta en casa de unos amigos, bebimos como enfermos y, para rematar la hazaña, regresé a casa en mi carro, conduciendo completamente ebrio… - Kurt arrugó la nariz – Sí, un completo idiota… y como resultado, me estrellé de frente con otro coche…

\- Dios mío – siseó el ojiazul.

\- Gracias a Dios, nadie salió herido de gravedad – aclaró – De haber sido así, ahora estaría en prisión, recogiendo jabones – se mofó.

\- ¡Blaine! – gruñó su novio.

\- O, tal vez no… - rió el moreno – Fui juzgado severamente – continuó, luego de una larga pausa – El juez me conocía, y no tuvo ninguna consideración conmigo… me jodió completamente… La correccional no era necesaria, pero él la sugirió y lo dio como una sentencia después… - el semblante del mayor decayó notoriamente, y Kurt le dio un apretón a su mano, tratando en algún modo de confortarlo – Estuve un año metido en ese nido de ratas, con tipos que eran realmente malos… chicos que habían incendiado casas, que sabían usar un arma y que probablemente la habían usado contra alguien – un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al menor – Aprendí, mientras estuve encerrado ahí, que vivía en una burbuja y que la vida era una perra… - el moreno torció el gesto – Fue muy duro, y lo peor de todo… es que estuve privado de visitas durante todo el tiempo que duró mi _condena_ – hizo comillas con sus dedos – Esa no es la mejor experiencia para un adolescente, créeme…

\- Es horrible… - se limitó a comentar el castaño, completamente consternado con la historia que Blaine le contaba.

\- Así que, me disculpo si cuando nos conocimos era un perfecto idiota… pero ese lugar me hizo olvidar mis modales – intentó bromear.

\- Creo que ahora entiendo por qué te comportabas así – le dio la razón el chico – Pero, ¿qué hay de tus padres? ¿Qué hicieron ellos? ¿Porqué vives solo ahora? No lo entiendo… - Kurt se sintió morboso al querer seguir indagando en la tormentosa vida de su novio, sin embargo, ahora que estaban hablando de ello, no podía callarse las preguntas que sonaban en su cabeza desde que se conocieron.

\- Cariño, yo… - el rostro del moreno se comprimió en una mueca de disgusto profundo – Yo creo que… ese tema será para otra ocasión… No, no quiero hablar de eso realmente.

\- Oh… - la curiosidad de Kurt se desinfló al ver lo mucho que le incomodaba el tema, por lo que, aunque no lo deseaba, desistió de continuar su charla. Después de todo, ahora sabía qué clase de persona tenía frente a él, despejando sus conjeturas, con respecto a los orígenes de su novio – Está bien, bebé… no hablaremos de eso, yo… de todos modos, quiero agradecerte – le dio una sonrisa sincera – Por confiar en mí, y contarme todo esto.

\- Supuse que era importante para ti saber que no maté a nadie – la habitual sonrisa del moreno reapareció, junto a su sentido del humor.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, sonriendo también. Se sintió algo prejuicioso al pensar siempre que su novio era un total delincuente, que provenía de un barrio peligroso, tal vez como el barrio de Santana. Pero, descubrir que era un chico de clase alta, al igual que Sebastian, lo había sorprendido totalmente. No era lo que esperaba.

-o-

Cuando su última semana de embarazo inició, su obstetra lo telefoneó para preguntarle si todo estaba bien, y darle la noticia de que su cita para realizarle la cesárea sería pospuesta hasta el viernes. Kurt no sabía si eso lo tranquilizaba o lo ponía más nervioso aún. Sin embargo, sintió que la gran presión que cargaba, se liberaba un poco, ya que los nervios estaban comiéndoselo vivo.

No perdió tiempo y telefoneó a su novio para avisarle del cambio de planes.

\- Hola, cariño… ¿Está todo bien? – la preocupación fue claramente perceptible en su voz.

\- Oh, sí… es sólo que… la cita con el obstetra ha sido pospuesta hasta el viernes – informó – Acaba de llamarme su secretaria.

\- ¿Por qué la pospuso? – quiso saber el moreno.

\- No fue muy clara, pero creo que a una de sus pacientes se le adelantó el parto, o algo así – Kurt se encogió de hombros, aunque Blaine no podía verlo.

\- Okay, supongo que no debemos preocuparnos por unos días, ¿no? – comentó Blaine.

\- Sí, no creo que pase nada – confirmó el menor.

Finalizó la llamada, y se dedicó a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, antes de que llamaran para cancelar su cita. Caminó hacia su cuarto y observó la pequeña maleta, en donde había acomodado su ropa para irse a la clínica. Decidió terminar de empacar, para tener algo menos que hacer. Seleccionó las diminutas prendas de su hija, y las puso junto a las suyas, además de algunos útiles de aseo y pañales. Se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso para armarla, y así ocupar parte de su día.

Cuando la tarde cayó y el timbre sonó, Kurt esperó sentir los habituales movimientos de su hija, que aquel día había estado muy quieta, algo poco usual en ella. Pero el castaño había decidido no alarmarse, pues siempre que se oía el timbre, ella comenzaba a agitarse en su interior. Sin embargo, esta vez, eso no pasó.

Tampoco se movió mientras Blaine le hablaba directamente a ella, y luego de comer una pieza de chocolate, permaneció tan quieta como había estado ese día.

\- Es extraño, pero no la he sentido moverse hoy – confesó Kurt, sintiéndose mal por preocupar a Blaine, en caso de que sólo se tratara de una falsa alarma.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste cuando me llamaste? – los ojos mieles del moreno llamearon al instante, volviendo su atención al vientre de Kurt, pegando su oreja a él, como si de esa manera pudiera oírle – Hey, bebé… ¿Todo bien allí dentro? – habló, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que teñía su tono de voz - ¿Intentas asustar a tu papá? Vamos, choca los cinco con papi – puso su palma abierta sobre la superficie de la barriga, pero nada pasó.

Desistiendo de su intento por hacer que su hija se moviera, se levantó y caminó por la habitación del castaño, respirando pausadamente.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? – cuestionó, mirando a Kurt.

\- Esperar que pasen 24 horas sin movimientos – respondió el menor, torciendo el gesto.

\- Es demasiado tiempo – se quejó Blaine, volviendo a sentarse frente a su novio.

\- El obstetra dijo que podíamos probar con algunas cosas, para intentar que se mueva – explicó – Como, umm… comer algo dulce, hablarle o ponerle música…

\- Hemos hecho todo eso ya – dijo, algo inquieto el moreno.

\- Lo sé… sólo queda esperar, y seguir intentando – murmuró Kurt, algo apesadumbrado.

\- Kurt, escúchame bien… - Blaine lo tomó por los hombros con suavidad, centrando su mirada en la azul de su novio – Si algo llegara a pasar, a la hora que sea, debes llamarme inmediatamente… ¿de acuerdo? – Kurt asintió – Lo que sea… si se mueve, o si no…

\- Lo haré, tranquilo.

Blaine se despidió esa tarde, con los nervios crispándole el cuerpo, sintiéndose impotente por no poder estar junto a su novio a tiempo completo como deseaba. Sabía que tal vez Burt permitiría que él se quedara si se lo pedía, pero no deseaba dormir en el sofá, y a la mañana siguiente sufrir una torticolis. Si bien, le agradaba a su suegro, Burt era muy aprehensivo con Kurt; como si el chico pudiera pensar en el sexo, con siete meses de embarazo y una barriga enorme. Blaine negó con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. Se subió a su moto y voló a su departamento.

Asumía que pasaría una noche de perros de todas maneras, porque su preocupación no le permitiría pegar un ojo. Y, como si de un profeta se tratara, Blaine no pudo dormir. En cuanto despertó, marcó el número de Kurt.

\- Blaine, son las seis de la mañana – balbuceó el castaño en cuanto contestó.

\- Lo sé, cariño, lo siento… pero, no podía aguantar más – se disculpó – Sólo dime, ¿qué tal todo?

\- ¿Cómo demonios se supone que lo sepa? – gruñó el menor – No puedo sentirla mientras duermo, genio.

\- Ti-tienes razón… - Blaine se rascó la nuca, apenado – Si… si algo pasa… llámame, ¿sí?

\- Bebé… eso ya lo sé… - se quejó – Ahora, volveré a dormir.

\- Sí, tú… descansa.

Blaine se lanzó de espaldas a su cama y maldijo para sí, presagiando que aquel, sería un largo día para él.

Aprovechando que había despertado temprano, se dio una extensa ducha, tratando de relajar los músculos tensionados por la mala noche que había pasado. Preparó un buen desayuno y comió con la mirada fija en su móvil. Cuando lo considero prudente, se encaminó al instituto, procurando no volver a llamar a Kurt, hasta que él lo hiciera.

-o-

Kurt despertó por segunda vez esa mañana, cuando el reloj marcaba las diez. Se sentía descansado y tranquilo como nunca. Caminó a su baño y se metió a la ducha, disfrutando de la calidez del agua sobre su piel. Recordó la llamada de Blaine y se sintió mal por su novio, debido a la grosera forma en que le contestó, pero eran las seis de la mañana, y nadie puede estar de buen humor a esas horas.

Mientras aun el agua resbalaba por su pelo y cuerpo, y su mente pensaba en qué ropa usaría ese día, un breve pero potente dolor le golpeó justo en el vientre. Tomó algunas respiraciones y luego terminó su ducha. Secó su cabello y se vistió. Cuando intentaba abrochar uno de sus tenis, otra punzada, esta vez ligeramente más fuerte, le hizo pausar lo que estaba haciendo, para apoyarse de la pared de su closet. Se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a entrar en pánico aun, hasta que hablara con Carole al respecto.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, cuando casi era medio día. Sacó un cartón de leche de la nevera y sirvió un vaso para él. Bebió un sorbo y anduvo hacia el comedor, en busca de su madrastra. Ésta apareció desde la sala, sin embargo, no alcanzó a saludar a Kurt, pues el ruido del cristal rompiéndose la asustó. El castaño gruñó, sosteniéndose el vientre con la mano en la que antes tenía el vaso; que ahora estaba desparramado por el suelo en mil pedazos, y apoyándose en la mesa del comedor con la otra.

\- ¡Kurt! – vociferó la mujer, corriendo al lado del chico - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Me… ¡hmp!... me duele – logró decir, con el rostro comprimido de dolor.

\- Dime exactamente dónde te duele – comenzó a decir Carole, ayudándole a sentarse – E intenta describir el dolor.

\- Es… uff… es como… una punzada… ¡maldición!... en el vientre… – bufó, conteniendo el aire.

\- Sólo respira – le sugirió – Debes respirar rápido, eso te ayudará.

\- Okay… - el muchacho dio respiraciones superficiales, notando como el dolor amainaba, hasta que desapareció por completo.

\- De acuerdo, vamos a llamar al obstetra, y a tu padre – informó la mujer, corriendo a buscar el teléfono – Sólo, mantente respirando, y tranquilo, que todo va a estar bien.

Aprovechando la momentánea calma, Kurt sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y presionó el botón de discado rápido. La línea sonó, pero la llamada no fue contestada. El chico insistió tanto como pudo, mientras soportaba las incesantes punzadas, que cada vez venían más seguidas una de otra.

-o-

Los dedos de Blaine resonaban sobre la superficie de la mesa, mientras miraba el examen frente a él, sin poder entender nada de lo que leía, porque no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente. Esforzándose en que la maestra de matemáticas no lo descubriera, sacó disimuladamente su celular del bolsillo del pantalón, tecleando un texto para Kurt. Cuando casi lo terminaba, una presencia apareció junto a él, arrebatándole el aparato de las manos, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

\- ¡No! – se quejó – Por favor, lo necesito…

\- Señor Anderson, usted se encuentra en medio de una evaluación – comenzó a explicar la mujer – Y es sabido que el uso de teléfonos está prohibido – sentenció, haciendo al moreno maldecir entre dientes.

\- Lo sé, pero…

\- En cuanto terminé su examen, le será devuelto – la profesora acomodó sus anteojos – Así que, no insista.

El pelinegro quiso golpearse a sí mismo por su torpeza. Ahora menos tendría cabeza para responder el jodido examen, sin embargo; debía hacerlo si deseaba tener de regreso su móvil, y con ello, noticias de su novio.

Hizo uso de todas sus facultades cognitivas, terminando el examen lo mejor que le fue posible, pero tardando demasiado para su propio gusto. Cuando alzó la vista, la mitad del salón ya se había marchado. Caminó ansioso hacia el escritorio de la maestra, entregando su examen, recibiendo su celular, junto a una mirada de advertencia de la mujer.

Al salir del salón, casi se infarta al ver las más de treinta llamadas perdidas de su novio, por lo que marcó inmediatamente al castaño, esperando que no hubiera pasado algo que tuviera que lamentar luego.

-o-

Kurt estaba angustiado, adolorido y una ligera capa de sudor le cubría la frente. La ambulancia acababa de llegar y él no lograba contactarse con su novio. Al menos, su padre estaba a su lado y Carole lo estaba ayudando en el proceso. Sin embargo, el necesitaba a Blaine.

\- Sólo… llámenle de nuevo – exigió, retorciéndose en la camilla, cuando una nueva contracción lo abordó.

\- Está bien – Burt presionó el botón una vez más, obteniendo la misma respuesta – No contesta.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Maldición! – chilló, tanto por el dolor, como por la rabia que tenía de no saber nada de Blaine. Los paramédicos lo llevaron hacia la ambulancia, pero no lograban que el chico se quedara quieto, porque el dolor lo hacía moverse demasiado.

Entonces, el teléfono de Kurt sonó, y la imagen de Blaine apareció en la pantalla.

\- ¡Es él! – informó Burt, acercándose a su hijo.

\- ¡Al fin! – gruñó, tomando la llamada.

\- Cariño, ¿está todo bien? – saludó del otro lado, aumentando la molestia en el chico.

\- ¡El bebé ya viene, maldita sea! – escupió el castaño, esforzándose por hablar claramente.

\- ¡Oh, mierda a! – maldijo Blaine, palideciendo – Y-yo… y-ya voy para allá…

El moreno, tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, antes de meter su móvil en su bolso y correr tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas, y los estudiantes que llenaban los pasillos del instituto, llegando a su moto, con la respiración agitada y las manos temblorosas. Tal vez no era una buena idea conducir en ese estado, pero Blaine no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a pensar en eso, pues ya estaba asegurando su casco y poniendo en marcha el vehículo, para salir a toda prisa a la calle principal.

La adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo, mientras el aire le golpeaba la cara; pero Blaine se sintió de pronto feliz… Inmensamente feliz. Y las emociones anteriores siguen ahí; el nerviosismo y el miedo. Sin embargo, la alegría desplaza lentamente todo lo demás hacia un rincón de su mente. El moreno se ríe, en medio del camino, porque ese día por fin conocería al segundo amor de su vida…

Su hija.

 _Su Elizabeth._

* * *

 ** _¡Chan chan chaaaan!_**

 ** _#TodossomosBlaine_**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció? Sé que estuvo algo más corto que los anteriores, pero era necesario que acabara ahí, por el suspenso... Ya saben que soy así de malvada._**

 ** _Sólo me queda decirles que el siguiente capítulo está imperdible, porque será el momento más importante de esta historia. Y, que quiero agradecer a todos los que en el capítulo anterior se tomaron el tiempo de comentar... Amo cada uno de sus reviews y los atesoro, así que, gracias a "Georgi G", "TrisJackson", "Ondina1702", "Robinnxc", "AndersonHummelovers", "Anallely Crisscolfer" y a todos y todas... Sólo por ustedes esta historia sigue adelante._**

 ** _Besos!_**

 ** _XOXO._**


	24. Capítulo 24

_**Hola a todos... Iba a subir este capítulo ayer, pero por temas de salud, pasé el día en el hospital... Pero, bueno... aquí está uno de los capítulos más esperados de esta historia... Disfruten!**_

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 24._**

La mente del joven Kurt estaba desenfocada, llena de temor y angustia, mientras soportaba valientemente cada punzada de dolor que arremetía contra su cuerpo. Sus nervios estaban destrozados al no ver a Blaine por ninguna parte. Sólo veía paramédicos y enfermeros, que lo revisaban cada minuto y le preguntaban cosas que su cabeza no llegaba a procesar. Un pitido incesante se había apoderado de sus oídos, aislándolo del sonido exterior, causándole una migraña. Su agitada respiración se mantenía superficial, para amortiguar el agudo pinchazo que atormentaba su vientre bajo cada cinco minutos. Sus músculos temblaron, cuando lo acomodaron en una camilla con sábanas blancas y estériles, dentro de una sala preparatoria. En breve, estaría metido en un quirófano, completamente solo. Aquello lo aterraba sobremanera. Kurt deseaba que Blaine estuviera a su lado, pero él no aparecía aún.

Junto a su camilla, una pantalla monitoreaba los latidos del castaño y los del bebé, asegurándose que todo estuviera bien, mientras preparaban el pabellón para realizar la cesárea, por medio de la cual, traería al mundo a su hija. La primera cara familiar que entró por la puerta, fue la de su padre, vestido con un sobretodo de color celeste, al igual que la gorra y mascarilla que traía puesta. Kurt creyó oírlo bromear al respecto, pero el ensordecedor pitido no le permitía percibir más que ruido blanco. La siguiente persona en entrar, fue su obstetra, quien portaba una ficha en su mano, la cual leía con atención.

\- Creo que fue un error posponer tu cirugía, de todos modos – comentó muy cerca de Kurt, logrando éste oírle. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de decir nada, debido al dolor – El anestesista vendrá enseguida, para sedarte y llevarte al quirófano – el hombre, con una calma que a Kurt comenzaba a irritarle, le guiñó un ojo, mientras observaba el monitor de latidos.

De improviso, la puerta de la sala de Kurt dio un azote al abrirse violentamente.

\- ¡Kurt! – vociferó la exaltada voz de Blaine, haciendo que el menor suspirara aliviado. Él estaba allí - ¡Kurt, cariño!

\- Blaine, con un demonio… - se quejó el ojiazul, forzándose a escupir las palabras – ¿Dónde diablos… te habías metido?

\- Lo siento, cariño… - el moreno se acercó a su novio y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, besando sus nudillos – Me quitaron el móvil, en medio de un examen… te juro que vine tan rápido como pude… Lo juro…

\- Am… ¿Disculpe? – el obstetra llamó la atención de Blaine, con una expresión algo molesta por la brusca irrupción del pelinegro – Debe ir a cambiarse, si quiere estar aquí – le señaló a Burt, quien parecía un cirujano en las ropas que traía puestas.

\- Sí, sí… lo siento – se disculpó, dándole un beso en la frente a Kurt, y encaminándose junto al profesional, hacia el lugar indicado – Vendré en seguida, ¿sí? – el chico sólo pudo asentir.

El anestesista entró dos minutos después, pidiéndole al menor que se sentara. Armándose de toda la fuerza que le quedaba, el chico se acomodó, sentándose con los pies colgando de la camilla. Fue increíblemente doloroso soportar las contracciones en esa nueva posición, que, al parecer, incrementaba el dolor. Ni siquiera notó el pinchazo en la base de su columna, hasta que un hormigueo le recorrió la pelvis, adormeciendo y desapareciendo las insoportables punzadas en su vientre, reduciéndolas a una ligera molestia.

Kurt casi sonrió al dejar de sentir aquel sufrimiento, tentado a cuestionar audiblemente por qué no lo habían anestesiado en cuanto llegó. Con la nueva sensación, el chico se relajó un poco en la camilla, al tiempo que los enfermeros quitaban el freno de las ruedas y arrastraban la camilla fuera de la sala de preparación, en dirección al quirófano.

Ahora que el castaño no sentía dolor alguno, un aplastante temor lo recorrió. Sería cortado y abierto, para que le sacaran a su hija. La imagen mental era abrumadora y el ojiazul sintió que le faltaba el aire. Blaine apareció a su lado, de algún lugar desconocido para el menor, tomando su sudorosa mano y mirándolo con todo el amor del mundo, infundiéndole la tranquilidad que le faltaba.

\- Todo estará bien – le susurró, con la voz amortiguada por la mascarilla que portaba – Yo estaré contigo en todo momento, no voy a dejarte solo.

Pero, las palabras de Blaine no pudieron hacerse realidad, pues en cuanto llegaron al pabellón, fue apartado para realizar la cirugía. Kurt se sintió solo de nuevo, y tan mareado por todo lo que estaba pasando, que temía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

El enorme foco de luz sobre él, lo enceguecía y le calentaba las mejillas. Su cuerpo fue sacudido, en tanto el castaño yacía tan tranquilo como podía estar en su situación, mirando el techo blanco del lugar. Sabía que los doctores estaban trabajando en su vientre, sin embargo, prefirió centrarse en algo más. Los minutos pasaron como si fueran horas; las extremidades del muchacho se entumecieron y el aire seguía faltándole. Mató el tiempo, esforzándose en regularizar su respiración, ahora que podía inhalar profundamente.

Entonces, la magia vino cuando un tembloroso y agudo llanto rompió el ligero silencio de la sala.

\- ¿Hora? – pidió el médico.

\- Son las 10:50 de la noche… - comenzó a citar una enfermera – …del 28 de Marzo.

Los ojos azules de Kurt se abrieron en sorpresa y anticipación. Su corazón se contrajo en pura felicidad, sintiéndose lleno de emociones, que se desbordaron en lágrimas. Una joven enfermera se aproximó a él, con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sábana verde. Le quitó el paño del rostro, dejando ver a la diminuta criatura, que lloraba, aferrándose a la vida, en busca del primer contacto con su progenitor. La mujer acomodó a la pequeña bebé sobre el pecho de Kurt, quien la recibió dichoso, esforzándose por controlar su llanto, para ver al milagro de su vida.

La niña se calmó en cuanto sintió el calor y olor de su padre, siendo arrullada por éste. Los ojos azules de Kurt conectaron con los de su hija, logrando que el resto del mundo dejara de existir a su alrededor. Ella era todo lo que el castaño necesitaba en su vida, y aunque jamás buscó ser padre a los 17 años, nunca podría arrepentirse de nada, porque aquellas locuras, lo había llevado a conocer al segundo amor de su vida.

\- Hola, bebé… - le susurró – Yo soy tu papá… - la pequeña envolvió el dedo pulgar de Kurt con su mano, apretándolo – Y te amo.

Por fin podía verla. Su hija. _Su Elizabeth._

-o-

Blaine se paseaba, impaciente y nervioso, jugueteando con uno de los ridículos guantes que le forzaron a usar. No entendía para qué se había enfundado en semejante pinta, si ni siquiera podía estar junto a su novio ahora. Sin embargo, nada de eso importó, cuando un particular llanto cortó toda línea de pensamiento que el moreno pudiera tener. Era el llanto de su hija, el cual le infló el pecho al pelinegro, haciéndolo sentir invencible. Estuvo tentado a entrar, irrumpiendo en el quirófano, pero se contuvo ante la idea de que lo vetaran de la clínica por causar escándalo.

Burt, quien se paseaba tanto como él, a su lado, soltó un jadeo al escuchar a su nieta, mirando las puertas del pabellón con la ansiedad pintando todo su rostro. Ambos hombres se miraron con la sonrisa más grande del mundo, para luego abrazarse, emocionados.

Una enfermera salió a darle la noticia de que la bebé ya había nacido y que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, al igual que su padre.

\- ¿Podemos verla? – pidió Blaine, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

\- Por supuesto, síganme – los hombres siguieron a la enfermera, que los llevó por un pasillo, llegando a una sala con varias cunas acomodadas en el interior, en su mayoría vacías – Por aquí – indicó una cuna, en donde otra enfermera estaba terminando de vestir y acomodar a la pequeña bebé.

\- Oh, Dios mío… - susurró Blaine, sin apartar la mirada cristalizada del diminuto cuerpo de su hija – Es tan hermosa…

\- Sí que lo es – estuvo de acuerdo Burt a su lado.

\- Pero, ¿por qué tienen que ponerle todo eso? – preguntó Blaine, señalando un par de tubos que conectaban a su nariz con un respirador artificial.

\- Eso es porque la bebé ha nacido antes de que sus pulmones terminaran de madurar – explicó la mujer con amabilidad – Por lo que tendrá que estar conectada al respirador, hasta que sea capaz de respirar por sí misma – la mirada confundida de Blaine viajó desde la enfermera, al frágil cuerpo de su bebé.

\- Eso quiere decir que… ¿No podremos llevarla a casa aún? – dudó Burt.

\- Lamento decirle que no – confirmó la mujer, haciendo que el semblante de ambos hombres decayera notoriamente – Lo siento, pero es lo mejor para el bebé.

\- Entiendo – Burt le dio una palmada en el hombro a Blaine, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

\- Aun así, pueden pasar tanto tiempo como quieran con la pequeña – los animó – Mientras terminan de operar al padre y se recupera.

Blaine caminó con pies de plomo hacia la incubadora que contenía a su hija, mirándola como si se tratara del cristal más delicado del mundo, que podría romperse con sólo mirarla demasiado. A través de las mangas incluidas, se aproximó a la rosada mejilla del bebé y la acarició lentamente, sintiendo como esa pequeña niña, se robaba su corazón por completo.

\- Hola Ellie… - susurró el moreno, con una gran sonrisa de orgullo y las lágrimas resbalándole por la cara – Yo soy tu papi… Y, creo que ya te amo – rió ligeramente.

-o-

Carole, Burt y Blaine se encaminaban ansiosamente a la sala donde Kurt se encontraba aun recuperándose de la cirugía. El día anterior, había estado profundamente sedado y decidieron dejarlo descansar, considerando todo lo que el chico había vivido ese día. Blaine entró primero, viendo al castaño sentado, vistiendo una bata blanca y luciendo unas hermosas ojeras bajo sus ojos cansados. Junto a su cama, una cuna con su bebé, aun conectada al respirador artificial. El día estaba soleado y la luz que entraba por las ventanas, lograba darles un aspecto angelical a Kurt y a su bebé.

\- Hola, cariño – saludó Blaine, acercándose a su novio, mirándolo con adoración.

\- Hola – susurró apenas, exhausto.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – se aventuró a preguntar el chico.

\- Como si acabara de salir de una trituradora – bromeó – Pero, sobreviviré… Todos lo hacen.

\- Ese es mi novio – Blaine depositó un corto beso en sus labios resecos, acariciando su mejilla pálida – Eres increíble.

Luego de algunos mimos más, y de que Burt se aclarara la garganta sonoramente, sólo para molestarlos, Blaine se puso de pie, dándoles lugar a sus padres de saludar a Kurt.

El moreno centró su atención en su hija, que dormía tranquilamente, perdiéndose en los rítmicos movimientos de su pecho con cada respiración. Las largas pestañas le acariciaban las mejillas sonrojadas, y Blaine pudo notar que la pelusilla que le cubría la cabeza, era del color exacto que Kurt tenía. Castaño. Observó largo rato cada minúsculo gesto que hacía la pequeña, hipnotizado por lo mucho que la niña se parecía a él. Podía identificar la forma de su propia nariz en ella, y su boca.

\- ¿Blaine? – la dulce voz de Kurt le hizo alzar la vista. Él caminó hacia su novio, sentándose en el borde de la camilla – Sólo… quería decirte que… Independiente de cómo fueron las cosas entre nosotros – Kurt cuidó que sus palabras no revelaran demasiado, ya que estaban frente a su padre – Tú eres el único padre de Ellie…

Blaine sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, antes de inclinarse para besar a Kurt.

\- Te amo – le susurró una vez que se separaron.

-o-

Dos días después, Kurt ya podía ponerse de pie, con algo de dificultad y dolor, pero lo hacía. Caminaba lento y cuidando cada paso que daba, porque hasta el más mínimo movimiento se incrementaba en su abdomen, al tener un gran corte. El médico a cargo había emitido el alta, y su padre junto a su novio vinieron por él para llevarlo a casa. Sin embargo, el castaño no deseaba irse, y no precisamente porque la estadía fuera agradable, sino porque, por motivos de fuerza mayor, su hija debía quedarse por lo menos por tres semanas más y eso estaba partiéndole el corazón en dos. No se sentía capaz de dejar a su pequeña bebé recién nacida sola. Blaine le aseguró que él estaría con ella, para que Kurt pudiera ir a casa y descansar, argumentando que el ojiazul se había llevado la parte más dura de todo esto y que merecía dormir, al menos, doce horas seguidas para recuperarse.

Aun así, Kurt no se sentía satisfecho. Al contrario, una vocecilla interna lo acusaba por abandonar a Ellie en ese lugar, a cambio de suplir sus necesidades egoístas.

\- Cariño, ¿estás listo para irnos? – la profunda voz de Blaine, lo sacó de su burbuja de pensamientos.

\- No lo sé, no quisiera irme y dejarla aquí… así – confesó Kurt, sintiendo que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

\- Kurt, ya hablamos de esto… - el moreno se acercó a su novio, buscando consolarlo – Ellie necesita continuar con el respirador… Y tú acabas de ser operado y estás cansado… debes ir a casa, dormir… Ella te necesita bien y no luciendo como un zombi – bromeó, haciendo que el menor se espantara.

\- ¿Tan mal me veo? – Blaine arrugó la nariz, asintiendo - ¿De verdad? – se escandalizó, rebuscando por algo que le mostrara su reflejo.

\- Cariño, es una broma… - lo detuvo de su frenética búsqueda – Eres hermoso, aun con esas ojeras y el cabello sin peinar, pero… sabes a lo que me refiero – lo sostuvo por los hombros para que el ojiazul lo mirara – Yo la cuidaré, me quedaré con ella en las noches… Te mandaré fotos y hablaremos por teléfono tanto como lo necesites… Pero, debes ir a casa y descansar – sentenció la última frase, no dando lugar a discusión.

\- Okay – susurró Kurt, sintiendo que sus ojos picaban nuevamente – Sólo… no te alejes de tu móvil.

\- No lo haré, cariño – prometió, besándolo cortamente en los labios – Confía en mí.

El camino de regreso a casa fue una de las pruebas más difíciles que Kurt tuvo que enfrentar, después del parto. Se sentía vacío y dolorido; como si le hubieran arrancado a su bebé de las entrañas y no fuera a verla jamás. Tal vez lloró en silencio, aprovechando que viajaba en el asiento trasero. Y quizá su padre lo notara, pero no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto, porque de alguna forma comprendía parte del complejo proceso que Kurt estaba pasando.

Burt ayudó a su atormentado muchacho a bajar del carro, casi tentado a cargarlo hasta el pórtico, pero se contuvo, ante la mirada ausente de Kurt. Al entrar, el castaño quiso salir corriendo. Todo el mundo estaba en la sala de su casa, esperando su llegada como si de una celebridad se tratara. En su interior sabía que ellos sólo querían darle su apoyo, porque lo querían y eran sus amigos, pero en ese momento, el ojiazul no tenía cabeza para pensar en celebrar nada, pues no estaba de ánimos y no sentía que hubiera reales motivos para hacerlo. Aun así, conteniendo sus ganas de correrlos a todos, les agradeció su preocupación y la molestia de visitarlo. Dio las gracias también por los obsequios que algunos habían traído para Ellie, explicando que no vendría a casa hasta dentro de tres semanas más. Cuando sus amigos comprendieron el extraño estado anímico de Kurt, optaron inteligentemente por marcharse, dándole sus mejores deseos y palabras de aliento.

La tercera prueba, vino cuando entró a su cuarto.

Sabía que debía estar agradecido de que todo hubiera resultado bien. Su obstetra le había advertido de las probabilidades, y que no todos los embarazos masculinos llegaban a término, y él lo logró. Su bebé estaba sana y bien cuidada en la clínica, con el cuidado permanente de Blaine. Sin embargo, contemplar la imagen de la cuna de madera blanca junto a su cama, y los diversos artículos de bebé dentro, lo hundieron en un hoyo anímico. En cuestión de segundos, se sintió abrumado por la falta de su bebé. Ya no la tenía dentro, pateándole y haciéndose presente. Y la realización en su mente de que jamás volverían a estar tan juntos como lo estaban antes de esa semana, llegó a él, y lo golpeó en la cara.

Se recostó con dificultad y se arropó hasta que su cabeza quedó totalmente cubierta. Entonces, lloró; vaciando todas las emociones contenidas en su alma y en su corazón. Cuando se sintió más liviano, se durmió profundamente.

-o-

Los días pasaron lentamente, mientras Kurt se recuperaba y la inflamación propia del post parto desaparecía. Ahora podía caminar con normalidad, al menos por la casa; las escaleras ya no eran una tortura, las duchas eran placenteras y dormir también. Blaine le reportaba sagradamente cada dos horas la condición de su bebé, enviándole fotos como lo había prometido y contestando todas las llamadas que Kurt hacía.

Sin embargo, deseaba ver a su hija en realidad, y no a través de la pantalla de su celular, por lo que encarecidamente le pidió a Burt que lo llevara al hospital, y así darle un descanso a Blaine, ahora que él ya se sentía mucho más recuperado de la operación.

El mecánico golpeó la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo con los nudillos, esperando recibir la confirmación de Kurt para entrar.

\- Pasa, papá… - autorizó, con la ansiedad tiñendo su voz.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, chico? – preguntó, caminando con su andar torpe, hasta sentarse frente a él en la cama.

\- Estoy bien – aseguró – Lo suficiente como para ir al hospital.

\- Si tú lo dices… - el hombre rió suavemente – La extrañas mucho, ¿cierto?

\- Más que a nada en el mundo… - la angustia abordó al muchacho, quebrándose al hablar – Sólo la tuve conmigo unos días, pero… Siento que ya no puedo vivir sin ella…

\- Lo sé, entiendo lo que sientes… - Burt le palmeó el muslo – Pero, antes… quiero preguntarte algo… - Kurt se mantuvo tranquilo, mientras asentía atento - ¿Qué quisiste decir, cuando le dijiste a Blaine que, independiente de como hayan sido las cosas entre ustedes, él es el único padre de Ellie? – recitó de memoria lo que había escuchado de boca de su hijo hace unos días.

\- Yo… am… - el castaño se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose profundamente incómodo – Es… es porque… bueno tu sabes que Blaine no es…

\- No, Kurt… no lo sé – lo interrumpió su padre, al oír su tartamudeo nervioso – Porque, si me dices que Blaine no es el padre, puedo entenderlo… Pero, eso no significa que no haya un padre _real_ de Ellie, ¿o sí? – cuestionó – Hijo, creo que, a estas alturas, ya da igual… Vamos, sólo dime… ¿Quién es el padre?

\- Er… ¡Rayos! – siseó el chico, sintiéndose atrapado – Cr-creo que… tienes razón… qué más da – comentó más para sí mismo – Sólo… sólo prométeme que no vas a pesar mal de mí – pidió, arrugando el rostro en un gesto avergonzado – O que, lo que te diga, cambiará la imagen que tienes de mí, o de Blaine – Burt asintió sólo una vez, con firmeza. Kurt podía confiar en que las cosas, en este punto, no podía echarse a perder – Hmmm… bien – el castaño tomó una bocanada de aire, infundiéndose valor, antes de hablar – Conocí a Blaine en una fiesta… - inició, logrando que el ceño de su padre se frunciera al instante – La típica fiesta que Santana hace en su casa al inicio del curso… - explicó – Yo fui con mis amigas del Glee, y con Puck… Bailamos y… bebimos – casi susurró la última palabra, bajando la mirada, apenado – Y, tú sabes que yo jamás he bebido, pero… no lo sé… me dejé llevar y lo hice – se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose tonto – Blaine y yo bailamos, aunque no sé cómo terminamos bailando juntos – soltó una risa, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio la expresión de su padre.

\- Seguramente porque estabas demasiado ebrio – ironizó el hombre.

\- Sí, tal vez… - reconoció el ojiazul – Y, fue por el mismo motivo que… lo demás pasó – decidió obviar los detalles, para evitarle un problema cardiaco a su padre – Yo… realmente, nunca quise que nada de eso pasara, pero… no estaba en mis cinco sentidos… - volvió a bajar la mirada – Sólo bastó eso para que la vida se me volviera patas arriba… Yo aún estaba de novio con Sebastian, pero casi no nos veíamos… y el instituto, los ensayos con el coro… entonces comenzaron los primeros síntomas y… descubrí que estaba embarazado – Kurt revivió en tiempo record un mar de emociones dentro de su cabeza, por lo que hizo una pausa para ordenar las ideas, antes de continuar – Desde el principio, siempre supe que el padre era Blaine, porque simplemente no habían posibilidades de que Sebastian lo fuera… - su voz se apagó, otra vez sintiendo que faltaba a su lealtad como hijo.

\- ¿Porque tú y Sebastian ya se acostaban, pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando él se encerró en esa escuela? – dijo, más afirmando que preguntando.

\- Algo así… - Kurt miró a su padre, con la mirada cristalizada - Dios, papá… es por esto que no podía decírtelo… yo… me sentía fatal, porque había muchas cosas que sabía que tú no aprobarías, y que estaban mal… De verdad, lo siento…

\- Kurt, yo lo sé… - lo frenó el mayor – Y creo que ya tuviste suficiente expiación de pecados este último tiempo.

\- Supongo… - luego de una breve pausa, continuó – Contarle a Blaine de mi embarazo, jamás estuvo en mis planes… Pero, ese chico es… la persona más persistente que he conocido… y, aunque yo no lo deseaba, él se enteró, porque encontró las imágenes de las ecografías que me había hecho para confirmar el embarazo… - Kurt, inevitablemente sonrió – Él sólo enloqueció… y, luego lo tuve orbitando a mi alrededor, asegurándome que él era el padre del bebé… - el castaño suspiró melancólico – Blaine siempre lo presintió y nunca se rindió… a veces me siento culpable por intentar alejarme de él… y negar cualquier posibilidad de que fuera el padre… Fui un total cretino con él – Burt le pasó una mano por el hombro, reconfortándolo – Sebastian también creyó ser el padre, y yo no sabía qué hacer, cometí errores e hice estupideces, asustado de quedar expuesto como lo que era, un adolescente irresponsable… Seb intentó hablar con sus padres, y todo resultó un desastre… terminamos nuestra relación porque ellos fueron groseros conmigo y él no fue capaz de defenderme… O, tal vez, yo sólo buscaba una excusa para cortar con él porque la culpa no me dejaba dormir en paz… Realmente, descansé al no tener que pretender delante de él, ni tener que hablar a escondidas con Blaine, que para ese entonces, se había vuelto una pieza importante en mi vida sin darme cuenta… él sólo… siempre estaba ahí cuando algo pasaba, si me sentía mal, si necesitaba apoyo… o si estaba triste… Blaine lograba distraerme de mis problemas, sacarme una sonrisa… - haciendo eco de sus palabras, el chico sonrió ampliamente – No digo que siempre todo fuera felicidad, pues… por mi afán de ocultar toda relación con él, acabábamos discutiendo… él sólo quería decirle al mundo entero que el bebé que yo esperaba era de él… Yo no podía vivir con eso… - se contuvo de decir que su actual novio era considerado un perfecto delincuente por todo el instituto, además de un casanova – Sentía que todos me juzgarían, porque conocieron a Sebastian y fueron parte de mi noviazgo con él, y si yo, simplemente aparecía con otro chico a días de haber roto mi relación, además de anunciar que esperaba un bebé de él… No había manera de que eso pasara… Pero, nunca conté con que me terminaría enamorando de Blaine, ni él de mi… Somos tan diferentes, como polos opuestos… sin embargo, aquí estamos… - con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, Kurt alzó la vista, para encontrarse con los verdes ojos de su padre – Porque él no se dio por vencido conmigo.

\- Es… es una historia complicada, en realidad – comentó el hombre, asintiendo con la cabeza – Entiendo tu predicamento.

\- Por eso no quise decirte la verdad, ni a nadie… - reconoció con pesar – Sabía que estaba mal, y yo mismo me reprochaba muchas cosas… No deseaba decepcionarte, aunque de todos modos lo hice.

\- Hijo, tú no eres perfecto… como nadie lo es, tampoco – lo reconfortó – Todos cometemos errores alguna vez, de distinta manera, algunos más grandes que otros… Sin embargo, tu hiciste lo correcto… tal vez tardaste, pero yo fui testigo de cómo finalmente le confesaste la verdad a Sebastian, y también reconociste la paternidad de Blaine… - Kurt sorbió su llanto – Y, estar con él… es la mejor decisión que has tomado… Es un buen chico y eso lo pude notar desde la primera vez que lo vi… él te ama, te hace feliz… y juntos serán buenos padres…

\- ¿Tú crees? – consultó el ojiazul, con un hilo de voz.

\- Kurt, ya no puedes arreglar el pasado… las cosas que hiciste, se quedarán así – continuó Burt – Pero, tienes una pizarra completamente en blanco para trazar un futuro, ahora que has aprendido de lo que ya viviste… Tomen la sabiduría que han adquirido y decidan lo mejor para ustedes.

\- Gracias por entenderme siempre, papá – el muchacho se lanzó con delicadeza a los brazos de su padre, que lo envolvieron fraternalmente, acariciándole la espalda, mientras Kurt lloraba en su hombro – Eres el mejor.

\- Tú serás mejor que yo – aseguró el mayor, limpiándole las lágrimas de las mejillas a su hijo.

-o-

Media hora después, padre e hijo estaban sentados en el carro de Burt, camino a la clínica. Kurt marcaba el número de su novio, para avisarle que en breve estarían allí, mientras el hombre buscaba una estación de radio decente.

\- Cariño, ¿cómo estás? – saludó Blaine al instante en que contestó.

\- Bien, yo… voy a ver a Ellie – dijo, esperando la reacción de Blaine.

\- ¿Vienes aquí? – dudó – Cariño, tú deberías estar descansando en casa y lo sabes.

\- Bebé, no puedo pasar un minuto más en casa, sabiendo que mi hija me necesita – se esforzó en no transmitir su frustración a través de su voz – Y yo… yo la necesito a ella… y a ti… Quiero verlos… no puedes regañarme por eso.

\- No lo haré, cariño – el tono del moreno se suavizó – Te estaremos esperando.

\- Gracias.

Kurt finalizó la llamada con un suspiro melancólico. Extrañaba sentir el calor y contacto de su novio, además de verlo sonreír. También extrañaba ver a Ellie, mirarla dormir tranquilamente, apreciar sus pequeños movimientos, su olor… Anhelaba tenerlos a ambos.

Tardó más de lo esperado en llegar a la habitación donde estaba su hija, pues aun no podía moverse tan rápido, por su cesárea sin cicatrizar. Abrió la puerta con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, ansioso de volver a encontrarse con su pequeña familia de tres.

\- Hola, cariño… – Blaine se acercó a su novio, besándolo y dándole una apreciativa mirada, ahora que volvía a usar su ropa habitual, o al menos, algunas de ellas, con cierto porcentaje de elasticidad – T-te ves… increíble… - los ojos mieles del moreno no se apartaron del ojiazul, mientras éste andaba hacia la incubadora, para ver a su hija.

\- ¿Cómo han estado? – preguntó Kurt, sin despegar la mirada de su bebé, que comenzaba a despertarse en ese preciso momento.

\- Extrañándote… - confesó el mayor, aproximándose a Kurt y envolviendo desde atrás, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del castaño.

\- Eso veo… Mira… - señaló a su hija – Es-está abriendo sus ojos…

\- Te sorprenderá ver esto – comentó Blaine, llamando la atención de Kurt, quien se acercó aún más a su bebé. La pequeña se removió un poco, meciendo sus manos descoordinadamente, antes de que finalmente sus ojos se abrieran del todo.

\- Es increíble… - susurró Kurt, al notar que su hija, además de tener su mismo color de cabello, también poseía unos hermosos ojos azules, como él.

\- Es una copia en miniatura de ti, cariño – se burló el moreno a sus espaldas.

\- No, yo no… ella tiene tu nariz… - se adelantó en decir – También tiene tu boca… y, podría jurar que sus cejas serán triangulares…

\- Sí, como no – bromeó el mayor – Ella es tan hermosa como tú…

\- Por supuesto que es hermosa, pero… ella tiene tus facciones – insistió el menor – De mí solo tiene el color de pelo y de ojos…

\- Kurt… - Blaine volteó al castaño para que lo viera a los ojos – No me importa si se parece a ti, a mí o a Finn… - el ojiazul arrugó la nariz ante la mención de su hermanastro – Ellie es perfecta, por el simple hecho de ser nuestra hija.

Kurt no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado, por lo que solo atinó a besar a su novio profundamente, como hace tiempo no hacía.

Cuando el aire les faltó, Kurt decidió que era tiempo de dedicarse a su hija. Se acercó, metiendo las manos en las mangas incorporadas, para poder acariciarla. No era el ideal, en la mente de Kurt, pero prefería tocarla de esa manera, a verla por su celular. Esto al menos, se sentía más real.

Blaine observaba la escena, con su corazón satisfecho y lleno de felicidad. No podía desear nada más en el mundo. Entonces, una idea atravesó por su cabeza, alertando todos los puntos nerviosos de su cuerpo.

\- Hola, Ellie… Hola, cariño… - Kurt le hablaba a su hija – Papá ya vino… papá está aquí… Oh, que hermosa eres… eres una princesa hermosa… - la sonrisa en el castaño lograba deslumbrar a Blaine, quien miraba al chico como si le volviera a ver por primera vez, pero con un toque diferente, más maduro, más cercano… más suyo.

\- Kurt… - el aludido alzó la vista, encontrándose con los inquietos ojos de Blaine, que lo miraban suplicantes – Vente a vivir conmigo – soltó, siendo incapaz de contenerse.

\- ¿Uh? – el menor no estaba seguro de haber oído bien.

\- Vivamos juntos, los tres… - explicó, acercándose a su novio – En mi departamento… - Kurt parecía pasmado – Y-yo sé que es pequeño, pero, si acomodamos un poco los muebles, podemos hacer espacio para la cuna y tus cosas también… Haremos que funcione.

Kurt apenas podía enviarle la señal a su cerebro de que parpadeara, porque aún estaba intentando procesar la propuesta que acababa de hacerle su novio. ¿Vivir juntos? Cuando aún no terminaban el instituto… Era arriesgado, por no decir una locura… ¿Cómo pagarían los servicios, alimentación, gastos del bebé, pañales, leche y consultas con el pediatra? El trabajo de barista en el Lima Bean de Blaine no les alcanzaría para todo eso, y a Kurt aun le restaba un año para graduarse…

No sabía cómo decirlo, pero, en realidad… Sí era una locura.

Los entusiastas ojos claros de Blaine, esperaban una respuesta, sin embargo, Kurt no estaba seguro de qué responder.

* * *

 ** _FIN._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _No... Broma!_**

 ** _Pero, debo confesar que, en un origen, el final de la historia era este… terminaba con la proposición de Blaine de vivir juntos, y luego yo haría una secuela, llamada "¿Cómo ser padre?" … Sin embargo, al reescribir la línea de tiempo de la novela, me di cuenta que aún quedaban cosas por resolver, antes de sumirse en la tarea de ser padres, y finalmente… opté por eliminar la idea de una segunda parte o secuela, comprimiendo la historia en una sola, bajo un solo título…_**

 ** _Creo que si narrara todo lo que la crianza de un bebé conlleva… tendríamos más de seis secuelas de 100 capítulos, y lo dice una madre de una niña de apenas 2 años y 8 meses. Por lo que, enfocándome más bien en el romance de Kurt y Blaine, sólo tendremos una historia, larga, precisa y concisa… (O al menos, eso espero). En fin, aun no es el final… queda mucho drama y acción por contar... Así que... No se espanten._**

 ** _Espero sus reviews... que me animan a continuar escribiendo..._**

 ** _Y, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo..._**

 ** _Besos!_**


	25. Capítulo 25

_**Hola... No, nuevamente, no morí... Estoy aquí... [Para quienes quieran saber, dejaré una nota explicativa al final]**_

 _ **Disfruten!**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 25.**

Los días en el calendario avanzaron normalmente, y el día citaba 20 del mes de mayo. Aquel sería el día en que finalmente Elizabeth tendría el alta y podría ir a casa con sus ansiosos padres. Kurt aún estaba en medio de pensarse la proposición que su novio le había hecho de vivir juntos. Cuando el moreno lo abordó en el hospital, el ojiazul no supo que decir, y sólo atinó a decir que se lo pensaría por unos días, los cuales se habían convertido en semanas. Blaine por su parte, esperaba paciente que el menor considerara su oferta, matando el tiempo en rediseñar su apartamento, confiando en que su novio no sería capaz de rechazarlo.

Kurt se encargó de preparar su cuarto para que todo estuviera perfecto para recibir a su hija. Sus amigos habían llamado temprano para confirmar su llegada, y poder ir a conocerla. Aunque el castaño ya se sentía mucho mejor de su operación, deseaba tener tiempo a solas con su bebé y Blaine, pero al parecer, eso no sería del todo posible. Aun así, no tuvo corazón para negarles la entrada a sus amigos.

El timbre sonó y el castaño casi corrió hacia el recibidor, abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

\- Hola, cariño – lo saludó un recién bañado Blaine, oliendo a perfume - ¿Estás listo?

\- Sí, por supuesto que sí – envolvió a su novio por el cuello, besándolo rápidamente, para dirigirse hacia su carro.

\- ¿Instalaste la silla para el bebé? – consultó el mayor.

\- Papá lo hizo ayer – confirmó – Y creo que ya soy experto en quitarla y volverla a poner – el castaño le guiñó un ojo.

\- Me encanta verte tan feliz – confesó el moreno, subiéndose en el lado del piloto – Habías estado algo triste estos días.

\- Lo sé, pero… supongo que sabes por qué – Kurt le dio una mirada significativa, recibiendo un asentimiento del ojimiel – No tener a Ellie conmigo… ha sido horrible… - soltó un suspiro melancólico – Por eso hoy estoy feliz… porque al fin la tendremos con nosotros en casa.

\- ¿En qué casa? ¿Tú casa? ¿La de tus padres, o...? – el menor sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su cuestionamiento, recordando que aún no respondía a su propuesta.

\- Ya sabes… - intentó desviar el tema – En casa, con nosotros… y las personas que la quieren…

\- Puede tener eso, estando en el departamento… tu, yo… Ellie – dijo con poca sutileza.

\- Bebé, yo… he estado pensando en eso, y… - los ojos del moreno brillaron de anticipación - …aun no estoy seguro de qué hacer… - la decepción se vio reflejada en el rostro de Blaine – Sólo, dame unos días más, ¿sí?

\- Han pasado más de dos semanas – enfatizó, con un tono algo áspero.

\- No es una decisión que se pueda tomar a la ligera, Blaine – Kurt contestó molesto – No estoy eligiendo zapatos.

\- Si se tratara de zapatos, podrías tardar una vida entera… - soltó el mayor, incapaz de reprimir su mal genio.

\- Vamos a la clínica de una vez – pidió el castaño, mordiéndose la lengua antes de iniciar una discusión. Nada debía ensombrecer ese día, porque él no lo permitiría.

El viaje se realizó en un inquietante silencio, irrumpido por pequeños suspiros de parte de Kurt, y una que otra tosecita del moreno. Al llegar al lugar, el ojiazul casi brincó fuera del Navigator, pero no llegó lejos. Blaine lo alcanzó, tomándolo por el brazo con delicadeza.

\- Cariño, no… no quiero que las cosas sean así entre nosotros – comenzó a decir, rompiendo las barreras que comenzaban a formarse en el castaño – Lo siento si he sido insistente, yo… sólo quiero tenerte a ti y a Ellie en mi vida…

\- Lo entiendo, Blaine… - Kurt descruzó los brazos, rendido ante los ojos de cachorro que el pelinegro hacía – Pero, no puedes pretender que tome decisiones grandes, cuando no estoy emocionalmente estable aún… acabo de traer una niña al mundo, y eso fue muy agotador… Estar sin ella también lo ha sido… No puedo pensar en nada más ahora que en eso…

\- Lo sé, cariño… - el moreno lo envolvió en un abrazo – Sólo quiero apoyarte… porque estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas? – Kurt asintió con la cabeza – Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo… - se dieron un beso casto – Ahora vamos por nuestra bebé.

Con ánimo renovado y las manos enlazadas, la pareja caminó al interior de la clínica, en busca de su pequeña hija. Kurt tuvo que firmar algunos documentos y el pediatra encargado de su hija, le dio un par de recomendaciones para el cuidado de Elizabeth.

Cuando finalmente salieron de la clínica con Ellie en brazos, estaban flotando en una nube de felicidad. La niña estaba bien, sana y feliz como ellos. Kurt aseguró todo el conjunto de cinturones de seguridad que la silla de bebé tenía, alrededor del diminuto cuerpo de su hija, probando la firmeza de cada uno con algunos tirones, una vez que estuvieron atados en el centro. La niña agitó sus manos y pies, en su nueva posesión, y el castaño lo tomó como una celebración. Se sentó junto a ella, negándose a apartarse si no era estrictamente necesario. Blaine condujo cuidando que la aguja no superara el límite de velocidad establecido, para que la histeria de Kurt no se desatara, ahora que llevaban un bebé a bordo.

\- Debería comprar de esas pegatinas para poner en la parte trasera… - comentó el castaño, mientras mecía una sonaja frente a su hija, y ésta la miraba con sus enormes ojos azules – Ya sabes, para que los conductores sean más cuidadosos cuando estén tras de nosotros.

\- Dudo que eso realmente funcione… - Blaine retuvo la risa.

\- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez logre tocar alguna fibra sensible en un loco al volante – el menor se encogió de hombros – Voy a llamar a papá, para decirle que llegaremos pronto.

El ojiazul paseó por su lista de contactos, presionando sobre el de Burt.

\- ¿Papá? – el bullicio del otro lado de la línea, hizo dudar al castaño.

\- Hola, chico… ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó, alejándose de la fuente del ruido.

\- Bien… vamos de camino, con Ellie… - la curiosidad le ganó la partida a Kurt y no pudo evitar averiguar que ocurría - ¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Planean una fiesta sorpresa o algo? Porque… te advierto que el doctor me dijo que Ellie no debe tener emociones fuertes aun…

\- No, no es nada de eso… Sólo es Finn, jugando con los chicos del coro – explicó, y Kurt suspiró aliviado.

\- De acuerdo, entonces… nos vemos en casa – se despidió, finalizando la llamada.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – quiso saber el moreno.

\- Por un segundo creí que estaban montando una especie de celebración… - gesticuló el ojiazul, abriendo sus ojos – Pero, gracias al cielo, no era nada de eso.

\- ¿Qué hay de mal con las fiestas? – cuestionó, con doble sentido.

\- Nada para nosotros… pero, para un bebé… es demasiado ruido y sus oídos no pueden soportar esos decibeles.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste experto en niños? – se burló el pelinegro, arriesgándose a recibir una reprimenda de su novio.

\- Para que sepas, estuve leyendo muy buenos artículos en internet… - confesó – Necesitaba estar preparado, y la información era muy buena.

\- Okay, supongo que tendré que hacerlo también… para estar a la altura de mi documentado novio – continuó bromeando, recibiendo un golpecito en el brazo con el sonajero.

Al llegar a la casa de Kurt, no lograron tocar el timbre, antes de estar envueltos por un emocionado tumulto de personas, con manos curiosas por tocar a la pequeña Elizabeth. El castaño se esforzó en mantenerse sereno, pero la efusividad de sus amigos, lo terminó por alterar un poco.

\- De acuerdo, am… - tomó una inhalación para ordenar sus ideas – No quiero ser grosero, pero… Ellie ha pasado un tiempo poco agradable en la clínica, lejos de sus padres y quisiera disfrutar ahora que por fin la tenemos en casa… - Blaine les dio a todos una mirada de disculpa – Les agradezco sinceramente su interés y el que hayan venido – el ojiazul tomó en sus brazos a la pequeña bebé – Ya es hora de que esta princesa coma algo y descanse.

Sin detenerse a dar más explicaciones, se retiró hacia la escalera. El moreno se encargó de despedirse de todos y reiterar los agradecimientos. Cuando se marcharon por fin, el pelinegro subió a la habitación, suspirando aliviado, ya que, al igual que Kurt, deseaba tener tiempo a solas con ellos.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó el moreno, al entrar al cuarto y ver como el castaño terminaba de cambiar el pañal de Ellie.

\- ¿Puedes preparar un biberón? – consultó, levantando a la bebé de la cama, cuidando de hacerlo adecuadamente, sosteniendo su cabecita. Blaine negó, sintiéndose apenado.

\- No sé cómo hacerlo – confesó.

\- El pediatra me dio una hoja con las medidas de fórmula… busca en el bolso de ahí – indicó con su dedo índice hacia la pañalera de su hija.

El moreno rebuscó por los papeles que su novio había guardado anteriormente y hallando lo que necesitaba, sonrió triunfante hacia él y se encaminó a la cocina. Se enfocó en seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones detalladas del procedimiento.

Sacó el biberón de su empaque y lo esterilizó como sugería el pediatra en su informe, luego, quitó el sello del tarro de formula maternizada y prosiguió preparando la leche, probando su temperatura en su muñeca, asegurándose de que estaba perfecta. Se sintió tan orgulloso de sí mismo por lograr preparar el biberón a su hija, por lo que corrió escaleras arriba.

\- Lo hice – informó, siendo incapaz de ocultar la alegría que eso le producía. Kurt lo miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules, como si viera a un niño pequeño luego de decir su primera palabra.

\- ¿Quieres… quieres dársela tú? – ofreció, haciendo que Blaine asintiera.

\- Sí, claro que quiero – Kurt le entregó a la niña cuidadosamente y el moreno se dio a la tarea de alimentar a la pequeña Ellie.

Sin que Blaine lo notara, el castaño sacó el móvil de su bolsillo, capturando la adorable imagen.

\- ¿Qué haces? – sonrió apenado el moreno, al oír el sonido del obturador.

\- Creando memorias – respondió Kurt, acomodando la cuna, para recostar a su hija luego de que comiera – Además, no sabes lo tierno que te ves con Ellie en brazos.

\- Ah, ¿sí? – se rió suavemente el moreno. Kurt asintió travieso.

Cuando la pequeña dormía plácidamente en los brazos del moreno, decidieron recostarla en la cuna.

\- No fue tan difícil… - susurró Blaine, para no perturbar el sueño de su hija.

\- Sólo la tenemos hace tres horas – se rió Kurt – Supongo que no hemos vista nada aun de la paternidad.

\- Puede ser… - el pelinegro observó atentamente a Ellie, su rápida respiración y los movimientos que hacía con su boca – Me gustaría que se mantuviera así para siempre… no quiero que crezca – Blaine arrugó la nariz, en un gesto divertido, el castaño sólo rió más.

\- Yo tampoco…

Ambos padres se mantuvieron frente a la cuna de su hija, sólo contemplándola dormir.

\- Sería hermoso despertar cada mañana viéndola dormir – murmuró Blaine, rompiendo la burbuja de fantasía de Kurt. El castaño sabía lo que su novio estaba insinuando con ese comentario.

\- Aun estoy pensando en eso, Blaine – intentó no oírse molesto, pero no lo consiguió del todo.

\- No sé qué es lo que debes pensar tanto… - el moreno volteó a mirarlo, con una expresión dolida en el rostro - ¿Es tan difícil decir sí o decir no?

\- Por supuesto que lo es – alegó el ojiazul, alejándose de la cuna, para que sus voces no despertaran a Ellie.

\- Creo que no te das cuenta de que mientras más tiempo pasa… lo único que consigues es herirme – confesó, con el ceño fruncido en enojo.

\- Lo siento, Blaine… nunca ha sido esa mi intención… pero… - el menor tomó una respiración profunda – He cometido errores antes por no pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas.

\- Woah… - Blaine dijo sarcásticamente - ¿Errores? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A nuestra hija? – le increpó en susurros.

\- ¡Dios, no! – siseó - ¿Por qué haces un drama de todo esto? – le acusó el castaño, cabreándose.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – lo detuvo el moreno – Me iré ahora… para que pienses tu respuesta – musitó, recogiendo su chaqueta de la cama – Llámame cuando la tengas.

Blaine salió del cuarto de su novio, rápidamente, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Al llegar al vestíbulo, se encontró con la familia de su novio, por lo que les informó que debía irse, dando una rápida despedida.

Burt vio como el moreno se despedía, escondiendo su incomodidad, para luego marcharse como alma que lleva el Diablo. Esperó a que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco, y entonces, siendo incapaz de resistir su curiosidad, subió las escaleras, hasta el cuarto de su hijo.

\- Toc, toc… - bromeó, con una sonrisa al ver a Kurt apoyado con sus brazos en el borde de la cuna, mirando a su pequeña bebé dormir profundamente - ¿Puedo pasar?

\- No tienes que pedir permiso, papá – respondió el castaño con un ruedo de ojos, sin moverse de su posición.

\- Oh, bueno… Ahora eres un padre de familia… Las cosas han cambiado, ¿no crees?

\- No me digas que tu también vendrás con eso – el chico se masajeó la sien, estresado de tanto drama.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – indagó el hombre, mirando a su hijo con curiosidad. Éste alzó la vista con una expresión triste en el rostro - ¿Pasó algo malo entre Blaine y tú?

\- Hmp… - el ojiazul suspiró profundamente – No lo sé… - Kurt anduvo hacia su padre, sentándose en el borde de la cama – Él espera que responda a su propuesta, pero yo no he tenido cabeza para pensarlo detenidamente.

\- ¿Pro-propuesta? – se escandalizó Burt.

\- ¡Oh Dios, no! – Kurt negó con sus manos – Blaine no está pidiéndome que me case con él o algo parecido – la cara del mayor mostró el alivio que sentía – Él quiere… que Ellie y yo nos mudemos a su departamento… y que vivamos juntos.

\- Bueno, eso es algo muy parecido al matrimonio – acotó Burt – Pero, ¿por qué no has aceptado?

\- Porque… me parece una locura – confesó con pesar – Amo a Blaine sinceramente, tenemos un bebé juntos… Pero, no me siento preparado para dar ese paso aún – Burt escuchó atentamente a su hijo – No quisiera que, por intentar darnos lo mejor, termine sobre exigiéndose en el trabajo… O, peor… cansándose de mí.

\- Chico… - su padre lo miró con preocupación – En primer lugar; nadie aquí está pidiéndote que te vayas… Esta es tu casa, y lo será siempre, así te cases y hagas tu vida… Puedes volver y todo está tal como lo dejaste… - Kurt se sintió agobiado y sus ojos se cristalizaron – En segundo lugar, no necesitan vivir juntos, para demostrar que están juntos… como cualquier chico, Blaine tiene la necesidad de posesión y quiere tenerte con él, por temor a que, ahora que ya no cargas una barriga enorme, puedas conocer a alguien más… Además, son sólo unos críos… Kurt, disfruta tus etapas, sé joven, diviértete… Ya tendrás tiempo de unir tu vida a Blaine, si lo deseas, y vivir juntos ese proceso… Apenas vas a cumplir 17 años… Y en tu casa tienes todo lo que necesitas; tus cosas, tu espacio, tu gato, tu familia… Blaine puede venir cuantas veces quiera y tú también puedes visitarle… - Kurt asintió en comprensión – No se apresuren demasiado, ya verán como luego agradecerán mi consejo – el hombre sonrió, y el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa apenas.

Sabía que su padre tenía razón, aún era muy jóvenes; incluso para tener un bebé, pero Ellie ya estaba aquí, y la amaba con su vida. El castaño no necesitaba sumar más presión y estrés a sus vidas, pues sólo deseaba terminar el instituto adecuadamente, para realizar sus sueños a futuro.

-o-

Le tomó dos días más a Kurt, decidirse a llamar a Blaine, para decirle que había tomado una decisión finalmente.

El moreno estaba emocionado de por fin recibir la tan ansiada respuesta, por lo que terminó de arreglar algunas cosas en su departamento y, prácticamente, voló a casa de su novio.

\- Hola, cariño – saludó al castaño, en cuanto éste le abrió la puerta. Lo besó brevemente, notando lo mucho que lo había extrañado esos días.

\- Hola, bebé – susurró apenas el ojiazul, con el estómago revuelto, por lo que debía decirle.

Los chicos se acomodaron en la sala, donde Kurt tenía a Ellie, en su pequeña mecedora. Blaine no se contuvo de tomarla en sus brazos.

\- Hola, Ellie… ¿extrañaste a papi? – le habló a la niña, quien se removió en sus brazos, con sus ojos abiertos y felices – Yo a ti, sí… eres una princesa preciosa – continuó hablando, mientras acariciaba su carita con su enorme mano.

El castaño decidió esperar un poco antes de darle la mala noticia, optando por preparar algo para comer. Blaine se entretuvo, jugueteando con su bebé, haciéndole caras divertidas y mostrándole alguno de sus juguetes más coloridos, a los que la niña respondía con pequeños ruiditos y errantes movimientos de sus manos curiosas por querer tomar todo lo que veía.

Cuando la pequeña se durmió, el ojiazul supo que era el momento de hablar.

\- Blaine… - lo llamó, para que el moreno lo siguiera a la cocina, así no despertarían a Ellie, en caso que las cosas se salieran un poco de control. El pelinegro caminó tras él, anticipando las intenciones de su novio. Entraron a la cocina, y el moreno se acomodó en la isla de la cocina; Kurt optó por quedarse de pie, apoyando la cadera en la encimera.

Kurt se retorcía los dedos, mientras en su cabeza las ideas iban y venían. Blaine lo miraba con esa esperanza llameando en sus ojos color miel, que hacía sentir al castaño que iba a romperle el corazón. Sin embargo, el moreno esperaba una respuesta y él ya tenía una.

\- Blaine, yo… Estuve pensando en tu propuesta y… - el castaño no se atrevía a mantenerle la mirada a su novio – No… - el semblante de Blaine cayó notoriamente – No creo que sea una buena idea vivir juntos aún…

\- Pero… ¿por qué? – preguntó el pelinegro, esforzándose en mantener su decepción oculta.

\- Porque… somos muy jóvenes todavía… Dime, ¿cómo vamos a mantenernos sólo con tu trabajo en Lima Bean?

\- Puedo trabajar turnos dobles – ofreció, incapaz de contenerse.

\- No... no quiero que… - Kurt se acercó a su novio, sentándose frente a él y tomando sus manos entre las suyas – Bebé, no quiero que te mates trabajando, sólo por nosotros… Me sentiría horrible… - Blaine bajó la mirada a sus manos enlazadas – Te amo, y no me perdonaría que, por acelerar las cosas, terminemos esta relación tan bella que hemos logrado, después de tanto… - el moreno asintió, conteniendo las ganas de decir algo más, dándose cuenta de que Kurt estaba decidido a permanecer en su casa – Además, Carole me ha ayudado muchísimo con Ellie… Yo no podría aprenderlo todo, sólo leyendo blogs de internet… Y tengo mucho que aprender aún.

\- Entiendo – se limitó a decir el moreno, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro cabizbajo.

\- Gracias – Kurt lo besó en la mejilla. Se mantuvieron un momento en silencio, ambos mirando sus manos enlazadas. El castaño sintió curiosidad al notar que las manos de Blaine tenían pequeñas gotitas de pintura blanca, sin embargo, no quiso preguntar por qué.

-o-

Blaine parqueó su moto, y pateó una piedra que se le cruzó en el camino. Se sentía herido y molesto por la decisión de Kurt de quedarse en casa de su padre. Deseaba ser un novio comprensivo y abierto de mente, que respeta la opinión del chico que ama, pero no podía esconder su frustración, además de las ganas de tenerlos a ambos junto a él cada día. Ahora eran una especie de familia, y no lograba hacerse a la idea de tener que vivir separados.

Cerró la puerta de su departamento con un sonido seco, lanzando su casco a un lado del sofá. Observó su alrededor y quiso golpearse a sí mismo por haber tenido esperanza. Jaló un extremo del gran lienzo que colgaba desde el techo, a lo ancho de la sala, con la frase "Bienvenidos" en él; enrollándolo torpemente y arrojándolo cerca del bote de basura, luego sacó un tenedor de un cajón de la cocina y acribilló sin piedad los coloridos globos, que decoraban las paredes en grupos de tres. No se molestó en recoger los restos que quedaron tirados por el piso; estaba exhausto y dolido. Sin embargo, entrar a su cuarto, fue otra bofetada en la cara. Vio con auténtica nostalgia el trabajo de toda una semana en vano, con detalles pintados en las murallas y motivos infantiles en un rincón para su hija, además de las pequeñas figuritas de unicornios que colgaban del techo, pensadas para quedar sobre la cuna de la bebé.

Blaine se cubrió el rostro con las manos, soltando un grito ahogado. Volvió a mirar el cuarto, pensando en lo mucho que Kurt hubiera amado verlo. Finalmente, luego de pasar un par de minutos más de pie en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, se lanzó sobre la cama, prometiéndose a sí mismo que se encargaría de quitar todo al día siguiente.

-o-

Blaine solía saludarse seguido con los chicos del club Glee últimamente, desde que les pidiera ayuda para su serenata de San Valentin. No podía afirmar que fueran amigos ahora, pero definitivamente algo había cambiado; incluso, bromeaba de vez en cuando con Finn Hudson cuando se topaban en los vestidores o en la cafetería. Aquella cercanía les permitió trabajar en conjunto para planear una sorpresa para Kurt, quien estaría cumpliendo años en un par de días.

\- Hey, yo soy su hermano – alegó el más alto – Creo conocerlo un poco mejor.

\- ¿Alguna vez has organizado algo como esto? – lo cuestionó Blaine, mirando su libreta de apuntes, llena de borrones por ideas desechadas cruelmente al ser anotadas – No soy un experto, pero creo que lo básico es tener una decoración alegre… No lo sé… Globos, confeti… cosas así.

\- Estamos hablando de Kurt… - aclaró Finn, como si pensara que el moreno lo hubiera olvidado por un momento – Él es demasiado quisquilloso con esas cosas… Incluso tiene su ropa ordenada en escala de colores… ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar una decoración a su altura?

\- Okay, entiendo tu punto… - Anderson pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello, el cual era un desastre a esa altura – Podríamos poner solo globos plateados, o dorados… ¿Eso estaría mejor?

\- Sí, puede funcionar – Finn asintió, imaginando la reacción de su hermanastro – Pero olvida el confeti… Kurt odiaría tener papeles por todo su pelo, o su ropa.

\- Confeti… fuera – el moreno tachó el ítem mencionado de su larga lista de opciones – Diablos… No pensé que organizar algo casual, terminaría convirtiéndose en un grano en el culo – bromeó el más bajo.

\- Lamento decirte, amigo… Que con mi hermano nada puede ser sólo "algo casual" – Finn se encogió de hombros, para luego palmear el brazo del más bajo.

\- No quiero ni pensar en la comida… - masculló el moreno, mordisqueando el extremo de su bolígrafo con frustración.

\- Oh, no… Le diré a mamá que se encargue de eso – se adelantó a decir Hudson – Ella es buena con esas cosas y a Kurt le gusta su comida… Será una cosa menos de qué preocuparnos – la sonrisa de su cuñado le hizo sonreír también.

\- Bien, gracias… Sólo pregúntale qué va a necesitar, para ayudarla con eso, ¿okay? – el más alto asintió con la cabeza.

Blaine se disponía a pasar al siguiente ítem en su listado, cuando su teléfono sonó, con la imagen de Kurt y Ellie parpadeando en la pantalla.

\- Oh, hablando del rey de Roma… - bromeó, poniéndose en pie y caminando un par de pasos lejos de Finn por algo de privacidad – Hola, cariño…

\- Hola, Blaine – se oyó la alegre voz de su novio del otro lado de la línea - ¿Cómo va el trabajo? ¿Muchos clientes hoy?

\- Oh, no realmente… - el moreno miró a todos lados, temiendo por un segundo que el castaño le cayera de sorpresa en la cafetería, arruinando su plan secreto con Finn – Ha sido una tarde lenta.

\- Oh… - hubo un pequeño silencio, interrumpido por un enternecedor gimoteo de parte de su hija.

\- Aun siento extraño escuchar llorar a Ellie – confesó, sintiendo su corazón inflarse dentro de su pecho – Se me hace tan hermoso…

\- A mi también, aunque supongo que eso solo será por un tiempo corto – bromeó – Bien, creo que esta señorita tiene hambre… Yo, sólo quería saludarte y saber como estabas… - Blaine no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le partió el rostro a la mitad.

\- Tan cursi… - se burló.

\- Te sonará cursi… pero ya siento que te extraño… y creo que Ellie también – Blaine soltó una risita, complacido con las palabras de su novio.

\- Yo también extraño estar con ustedes, pero… el deber llama y…

\- Lo sé, lo sé… sólo que me acostumbré a tenerte en casa este último tiempo – un suspiro se escapó de Kurt – Bien, yo… no te interrumpo más… Nos vemos en la noche – se despidió.

\- Okay… Te amo – murmuró, antes de finalizar la llamada.

Regresó a la mesa donde Finn esperaba, entretenido con su celular.

\- Era Kurt… - comento, no muy seguro de porqué le estaba detallando aquello a su cuñado.

\- ¿Pasó algo? – indagó, pero al ver la brillante expresión en el rostro del moreno, se relajó.

\- No, no… sólo… ya sabes, cosas… - el más bajo se rascó la nuca, ahora sintiéndose expuesto – Que me extraña y eso.

\- Oh, Okay… - Hudson sonrió con simpatía, sintiendo la incomodidad del otro, por lo que aclaró su garganta y desvió el tema de regreso a la organización del evento.

-o-

Puckerman y Hudson estaban terminando de poner los últimos globos, completando la decoración del lugar. A pesar de haber optado por algo bastante sobrio, el departamento en sí, lucía fenomenal. Blaine salió de su cuarto, recién bañado, acomodando una chaqueta negra de cuero sobre sus hombros, cuando los chicos chocaban los cinco, satisfechos con su trabajo.

\- ¿Qué tal, Anderson? – preguntó Noah, con un tono de autosuficiencia - ¿Nos das el visto bueno?

\- Mmmh… - Blaine miró detenidamente a su alrededor, realmente evaluando el trabajo realizado – Creo que se ve bien… Bastante bien.

\- ¿Sólo eso? – se quejó el chico del mohicano - ¡Podríamos comenzar a trabajar como organizadores de eventos si nos va mal con la escuela! – alardeó, ganándose una rodada de ojos de parte del más bajo. Finn sólo lo miró con una ceja alzada ante su exageración.

\- Si, si… como sea – lo cortó el moreno, mirando la pantalla de su celular – Yo ya tengo que ir por Kurt – informó – Más les vale que tengan todo listo cuando regrese con él…

\- Sí, tranquilo – aseguró Finn con una sonrisa de lado – Tu ve por él, Romeo – bromeó, ganándose un dedo medio por parte del más bajo, que tomó su billetera y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- No olviden mensajearme cuando sea hora – les recordó – Y, por favor… No rompan nada – advirtió antes de salir por la puerta. Los chicos en el interior se miraron con expresión divertida – Y me refiero a ti, Puckerman – se oyó a través de la puerta cerrada.

El aludido masculló una maldición entre dientes.

\- ¿Habrá escuchado cuando rompiste esa copa? – dudó Finn, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo de parte de Noah.

-o-

Kurt miró con culpa a su novio, sintiéndose casi miserable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- No lo sé, no… no creo que pueda hacerlo… - murmuró el chico, pestañeando cuando sus ojos picaron.

\- Cariño, sólo será un momento… Media hora máximo… - aseguró Blaine, sosteniéndolo de ambas manos - ¡Lo juro!

\- ¿Y es tan necesario que sea hoy? – dudó aún – Digo, podemos dejarlo para otro día, organizarlo con más tiempo… no lo sé… o buscar la manera de no dejarla…

\- Kurt, no estás dejando a nuestra hija abandonada en una parada de autobús – bromeó a medias el moreno, comprendiendo su angustia – La estás dejando con su amorosa y responsable abuela, que la cuidará y se preocupará de ella… Por sólo media hora – Blaine fortaleció el agarre de sus manos, infundiéndole confianza.

\- Es que, es tan pequeña… que me siento como un mal padre – el moreno quiso golpearse a sí mismo por tener que mantener todo en el misterio.

\- Cariño, eso no es así, y lo sabes – retomó su charla motivacional – Eres un gran padre, que se dejó de lado con solo 16 años, para asumir su rol a la perfección… Deja de pensar esas cosas – lo jaló hacia la puerta de salida – Ahora vámonos… Mientras antes salgamos, antes estarás de regreso con ella – le dio una sonrisa y el castaño asintió, aunque no convencido del todo.

Se montaron en el carro de Kurt y Blaine condujo por las calles de Lima, recordando su plan. Debía tardarse por lo menos treinta minutos para que todo mundo alcanzara a llegar a su departamento y no arruinar la sorpresa.

\- No tenías que molestarte con esto… - comentó Kurt, jugueteando con el cinturón de seguridad a la altura de su pecho.

\- Cariño, ser novios… también implica tiempo a solas… aunque sea poco – le dio una mirada significativa – Además, te hará bien un pequeño relajo… sólo nosotros dos.

\- Sí, creo que sí – Blaine pudo percibir el temblor en la voz de su novio, lo que implicaba que no se sentía seguro del todo.

La mirada de Blaine recayó sobre el indicador de combustible y sonrió. Finn había hecho un buen trabajo después de todo.

\- Agh, que mala suerte… - se quejó, tratando de sonar natural y no sobreactuado. El castaño lo miró con una ceja alzada. Blaine lo captó con el rabillo del ojo – Tendremos que parar por gasolina… - dio tres golpecitos con su dedo sobre la aguja que indicaba que el tanque se encontraba casi vacío.

\- ¿Qué? – los ojos azules y curiosos del menor observaron el salpicadero con incredulidad – Pero… ¿cómo…? Y-yo estaba seguro de que… tenía más de medio tanque… - se rascó la nuca, completamente confundido.

\- Tal vez alguien ocupó el carro estos días… - sugirió el moreno, conteniendo su sonrisa al notar los engranes de la cabeza castaña de Kurt trabajando a toda máquina por comprender la situación – Pero, tranquilo… no debería tomarnos demasiado tiempo.

\- Okay… - el ojiazul se rindió, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento – Aunque no tengo dinero… no pensé que fuera necesario…

\- Cariño, no estoy pidiéndote dinero – se burló el mayor, encaminándose hacia la gasolinera más lejana que conocía.

Luego de un rato de andar, Kurt comenzó a incomodarse nuevamente.

\- ¿Porqué es que aún no te has detenido en ninguna parte a cargar combustible? – dudó.

\- Porque la de la salida norte es más barata – dijo con naturalidad.

\- Blaine… ¿hablas enserio? – preguntó, sentándose derecho, ahora sintiéndose algo molesto – Nos tomará media hora sólo ir por gasolina y llegar al restaurante – calculó, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Voy tan rápido como puedo – aseguró el moreno.

\- Lo prometiste, Blaine… - murmuró el castaño. Guardó silencio un rato y luego sacó su móvil – Será mejor que llame a Carole y le avise que tardaremos más.

\- De acuerdo, has eso – el pelinegro sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por permitir que su novio se angustiara en vano, pero sabía que la sorpresa lo compensaría. Había visto a su chico tan comprometido con la paternidad que estaba casi seguro que se olvidó completamente de su propio cumpleaños por estar sumido en su responsabilidad con Ellie.

Blaine sabía que se estaba tardando bastante, aunque sólo para Kurt, porque para lo que su plan respectaba, todo iba perfecto. Se atrevió a mensajear a su cuñado, preguntando si ya todo estaba listo y cuando recibió la confirmación, terminó de cargar combustible. Pagó y se marchó en dirección a su departamento. Kurt tardó bastante tiempo en identificar la ruta y percatarse que nuevamente, no estaban yendo hacia su destino inicial.

\- No quiero sonar paranoico… pero, ¿por qué no tomamos la salida hacia la zona comercial? – cuestionó, luciendo cabreado.

\- Esto… - Anderson se rascó la nuca, porque temía ver a Kurt a los ojos al decir lo que debía decir – Gasté más dinero del que había contemplado y necesito ir a mi departamento por más – se arriesgó a darle una sonrisa llena de culpabilidad, y sólo pudo ver a su novio palmear audiblemente su frente.

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma… - masculló, sobando una de sus sienes para mantener la calma y no sufrir una jaqueca – Dime que es una broma, por favor.

\- Cariño, lo siento… son cosas que pasan… - se justificó pobremente – Imprevistos que no pudimos evitar.

\- Es que… yo… - Kurt se mordió la lengua para no hablar de más. Guardó silencio un minuto completo – Quiero que me lleves a casa.

Aquella petición hizo voltear a Blaine con los ojos grandemente abiertos. Estaba sorprendido, aunque no debería, después del mal rato que le había hecho pasar a su novio.

\- Pe-pero… ¿y nuestra cita? – se quejó el moreno – Hice reservaciones – mintió.

\- Lo sé… - soltó un largo suspiro – Supongo que será mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión… yo… no me siento del todo bien para una cita… Lo siento.

\- Cariño, ya casi llegamos a mi departamento… - argumentó – Y Carole te aseguró que podías tardar tanto como quisieras… No entiendo…

\- Sólo no me siento de humor – se encogió de hombros y volteó a ver por la ventanilla, dando por finalizada la charla.

A pesar de eso, el pelinegro no se detuvo, ni dio vuelta hasta llegar al apartamento. Aparcó y corrió a abrir la puerta de Kurt, quien lo miró confundido.

\- ¿Qué haces? – cuestionó.

\- Vamos… sólo, ven conmigo – pidió, poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro.

\- Blaine, no creo que… - el ojimiel se acercó a él y lo besó brevemente en los labios.

\- Sólo acompáñame adentro, y luego te iré a dejar a tu casa sano y a salvo – prometió, tendiéndole una mano a su novio, quien la miró con duda, cediendo finalmente.

\- No sé qué pretendes, pero ni sueñes con que tendrás suerte, Anderson – advirtió.

\- No estaba pensando en eso… - le dio una mirada divertida a Kurt, quien se veía algo más relajado ahora – A menos que estés sugiriendo un rapidín antes de regresar a casa – bromeó, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo.

\- Ya quisieras – dijo el castaño, incapaz de esconder la sonrisa.

Salieron del ascensor y Blaine rebuscó sus llaves, comenzando a hablar en un tono más alto de lo normal, para advertir su presencia a los ocupantes de su departamento.

\- Ahg… Creo que estoy algo adolorido por conducir tanto – vociferó y Kurt lo miró divertido por ello.

\- Estoy justo aquí, no necesitas gritar – se burló.

\- No estoy gritando, sólo… - volvió a vociferar – Tengo un pitido en el oído que no me deja oír bien.

\- Sólo abre la maldita puerta – se quejó el menor.

Blaine obedeció, abriendo y deliberadamente dejando caer sus llaves.

\- Sólo entra – mandó, mientras él tardaba en coger el manojo de llaves que pateó a propósito lejos de él.

El castaño entró y buscó el interruptor de la luz, accionándolo.

\- ¡SORPRESA! – gritó un coro de voces, haciendo que el chico casi cayera sobre su trasero del susto, pero Blaine lo sostuvo a tiempo, ayudándolo a pararse nuevamente.

\- ¿Q-que… es esto? – tartamudeó, mirando a todos los ocupantes del lugar. Sus amigos de Glee club estaban allí, sonriéndole, su familia… incluso su pequeña Ellie en su carreola. Había globos plateados y dorados en las paredes y colgando del techo, además de un elegante lienzo que citaba _"Feliz Cumpleaños Kurt"_. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que todo había sido por eso. Volteó a mirar a Blaine, quien lo observaba expectante a la espera de su reacción – Eres un… Agh… - enterró su rostro en el hombro de su novio, envolviéndolo en un descuidado abrazo. El moreno rió complacido, pero al sentir al chico estremecerse, supo que lloraba.

\- Cariño… Que… ¿Qué pasa? – intentó mirarlo a los ojos; sin embargo, el castaño se negaba a apartarse de él. Pasó una mano por su espalda, mientras que todos se acercaban a averiguar que ocurría con el cumpleañero.

\- Dios… yo… - Kurt sorbió su llanto y miró los ojos mieles del mayor, totalmente conmovido – Yo no esperaba algo así… - negó con la cabeza, tratando de regular su respiración – Ni siquiera lo había recordado.

\- Lo sé… has estado tan ocupado, y has pasado por tantas cosas estos días… - comenzó a decir Blaine, limpiando las lágrimas restantes de las pálidas mejillas de Kurt con sus pulgares – Supuse que no tendrías en cuenta los días, ni el calendario, pero… - puso alegría en su voz, tomándolo por los hombros y volteándolo hacia los demás – Eres un chico afortunado por tener muy buenos amigos, una familia que se preocupa por ti, y un novio increíble que te ama… - bromeó, haciendo reír a todo, incluido el castaño, que aun trataba de controlar sus emociones – Todo esto es por y para ti.

\- Gracias… gracias, de verdad… a todos – dijo, sintiéndose un poco más calmado, ahora que la sorpresa había pasado.

Luego de saludarse con todos, compartir y divertirse, pasaron a bailar un poco. Kurt, aunque quería, no pudo hacerlo, por su reciente operación. Blaine le prometió salir a bailar cuando se sintiera bien. El pastel fue lo siguiente y luego de abrir los regalos, que no fueron pocos, la fiesta decayó, llegando a su final. Los chicos del club Glee fueron los primeros en marcharse; el señor Schuester se ofreció a llevar a los que vivían más lejos y otros se colgaron de quienes andaban en carro. Burt, Carole y Finn le comunicaron a Kurt que también se marcharían. El castaño se sintió confundido en un principio, pues suponía que regresarían juntos a casa.

\- Cariño, yo… me tomé la libertad de pedirle a Carole que preparara un bolso con ropa y pañales extra, para que pudieran quedarse aquí esta noche – comentó Blaine, observando la indecisión cruzar por los ojos azules de su novio – Mañana los llevaré a casa… - prometió. Entonces una gran sonrisa pintó el rostro del menor.

\- Suena bien para mí – afirmó el castaño, despidiéndose luego de su familia – Hace mucho que no estaba aquí… - dijo Kurt, mirando el lugar, ahora vacío y algo desordenado – Para Ellie es su primera vez.

\- Sí… - Blaine abrazó al menor por la espalda, envolviendo su pequeña cintura con sus brazos, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de su novio – Me encantaría tenerlos más seguido aquí… No te mataría – hizo un puchero y el ojiazul sólo rio divertido, girándose para besar su mejilla.

\- Okay, entendí… - bromeó – He sido algo ermitaño… Pero, no quería presionarte con todo esto… Tu aun tienes que terminar tus clases, estás en los exámenes finales, y además, tienes tu trabajo por las tardes… No tendría mucho sentido venir de todos modos, si cuando llegaras, Ellie ya estaría dormida… - se encogió de hombros – Eso, sin contar que cada dos horas se despierta… por hambre o por un pañal sucio… No podrías dormir nada… Y-yo creo que… creo que sólo estoy siendo muy considerado – Blaine rió.

\- No me importaría cambiar pañales a las 4 de la mañana y no dormir una mierda, con tal de tenerlos a mi lado – confesó, depositando un beso en el cuello del menor.

\- No dirías lo mismo después de dos noches seguidas en vela – se burló el más alto, liberándose de su cálido abrazo, para ir hacia la bebé - ¿Ves estas ojeras? – señaló los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos – Ni la mejor _"BB Cream"_ pudo cubrirlas – Blaine frunció el ceño, tentado a preguntar qué rayos era eso - Es una crema con coloración, por si no lo sabes… - se anticipó ante la confusión evidente en el moreno.

\- Oh… - dijo, sin saber que más añadir. En silencio, Kurt tomó a Ellie, llevándola hacia el cuarto de Blaine – Llevaré la pañalera – se ofreció, tomándola desde el sofá. Apagó las luces y revisó que todo estuviera bien, antes de seguir al menor al cuarto.

Kurt ya había recostado a su hija, y ahora estaba mirando con curiosidad el montículo de cosas que Blaine tenía en una esquina de su cuarto, y que había estado reticente a botar a la basura. En ese momento supo que debía haberlo hecho.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Blaine? – preguntó el castaño, sintiendo un hueco en su corazón, al leer "Bienvenidos", en un lienzo pintado a mano, además de un montón de decoraciones con motivos infantiles. Kurt entendió perfectamente porqué eso estaba allí, y eso no hizo más que destrozarlo por dentro y hacerlo sentir como la mierda.

\- N-no… no es nada… Sólo… - Blaine se adelantó, quitándole el lienzo de las manos a su novio e intentando, en vano, tratar de cubrir las cosas bajo éste – Basura que no he tenido tiempo de tirar.

\- Blaine… - soltó en un susurro el castaño – Yo no sabía…

\- Da igual – lo cortó el moreno, mirando con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos – Fue una estupidez de todos modos.

\- No, no lo fue… - Kurt sentía sus ojos picando por soltar el llanto, pero se contuvo – Realmente, lo siento…

\- No te disculpes, tú no has hecho nada malo… - el moreno lo guió hacia la cama – Ahora vamos a dormir y olvídate de esto, ¿sí?

\- Blaine… - volvió a susurrar, en un hilo de voz.

\- Olvídalo – el moreno lo besó, intentando dejar de lado aquello, para no arruinarle la velada a su novio. Había conseguido sorprenderlo hasta las lágrimas con su cumpleaños sorpresa y no deseaba que nada opacara eso.

* * *

 _ **Bien... Creo que siempre termino desapareciendome por el mismo motivo, pero no... no es que sea una escusa... Donde vivo la señal de internet no llega bien, para nada. Además la compañía era horrible... tuve que cancelar el contrato, después de estar casi un mes entero sin internet [Es horrible, no se lo deseo a nadie] Y bien... recién hoy me instalaron el servicio y... Espero que ahora ya no hayan más problemas con eso, o me tiraré por una ventana, lo juro.**_

 _ **En cuanto a la novela... Se viene el drama, porque qué creen? Yo amo el drama... además de que ya he definido el final... Y, sí... estamos en los capítulos finales... Máximo serán como 10 capitulos más y ya tengo 3 listos, asi que... Preparense!**_


	26. Capítulo 26

_**Hola... ¿Yo? ¿Actualizando tan seguido? Ha de ser porque soy feliz con internet en casa otra vez... Disfrutenlo!**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 26.**

* * *

Los somnolientos ojos de Blaine luchaban por cerrarse, pero el chico se decía a sí mismo que no podía perderse la clase, porque ciertamente aquello entraría en el examen. Con las calificaciones que llevaba por hasta el momento, no podía darse el lujo de dormirse.

Sin embargo, el cansancio que cargaba el moreno era demasiado. Llevaba un mes completo sumido en una intensa rutina que lo mantenía corriendo de acá para allá y aprovechando hasta el más mínimo tiempo libre para estudiar. Sí, el chico malo y patán de McKinley High, estaba estudiando como un demente. Le había prometido a su novio ser un buen alumno y darle un buen ejemplo a su hija, para que no pensara que él era simplemente un fracasado. No deseaba que su princesa tuviera esa visión de su papi.

Se dio de cara contra el pupitre, sacando risitas murmuradas en sus compañeros de clases, a los que no tomó en cuenta; cuando el sueño le ganó la pelea. Miró el reloj y casi se sorprendió de que su pequeño pestañeo durada media hora. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, para despertar, se sentó derecho y forzó a su cabeza a concentrarse en lo que el maestro estaba explicando en el frente del salón.

-o-

\- ¡Anderson! – gritó su jefe desde la caja registradora. El moreno asomó su cabeza de detrás de la máquina del café – El cliente pidió un Macchiato y tu preparaste un Capuccino – lo regañó.

\- Lo lamento mucho – se disculpó, casi en piloto automático. No tenía idea como aun podía seguir de pie, cuando su cuerpo sentía que se apagaría en cualquier momento – Lo cambiaré enseguida – le aseguró al cliente, poniendo una falsa sonrisa.

\- Que no se repita, Anderson… o lo descontaré de tu paga – advirtió el hombre. Su jefe no solía ser del tipo abusivo, pero ese día la cafetería estaba abarrotada de gente y todos debía rendir al cien por ciento para sacar las ordenes rápido y no perder ningún cliente por las largas esperas.

\- No se preocupe, no volverá a pasar – prometió el chico, regresando su atención en la máquina de café, golpeándose la mejilla, en busca de hacer reaccionar su desconectado cerebro – Idiota – murmuró para sí - ¿No puedes hacer nada bien? – se regañó, volviendo a golpearse.

A pesar de su agotamiento, se sintió emocionado cuando terminó su turno. Cogió sus cosas tan rápido como pudo y salió disparado del lugar, pasó por su departamento, dándose una ducha rápida para eliminar el rastro de café y sudor de su cuerpo y metió a su bolso los apuntes para el examen del día siguiente. Hizo el trayecto en su motocicleta, al límite de velocidad permitido, llegando al frontis de la casa de su novio en menos de quince minutos.

\- ¡Blaine! – el castaño lo recibió con entusiasmo, besándolo y haciéndolo pasar rápidamente - ¿Qué tal tu día? – indagó, tomando la mano del moreno y guiándolo a su cuarto, como acostumbraban.

\- Bien… - mintió, pero no pasó desapercibido para el castaño.

\- ¿Bien? – alzó una ceja, incrédulo – No te oyes nada bien… ¿Pasó algo? ¿Reprobaste algún examen?

\- No, no… - _"Aún"_ , pensó el mayor – Sólo… estoy cansado, eso es todo.

\- Es que has estado haciendo muchas cosas últimamente – comentó el ojiazul, sentándose en el borde de su cama – Necesitas un respiro.

\- Sabes que no puedo… - la frustración se coló en su tono de voz – Basta con que repruebe un solo examen y tendré que repetir el curso, tampoco puedo dejar mi trabajo porque necesitamos el dinero…

\- Ya te he dicho que… - Blaine se arrodilló frente a su novio, para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

\- Cariño, no voy a ser esa clase de novio… - advirtió – Sé que tu padre quiere ayudarnos, pero no es correcto que él tenga que mantener a _nuestra_ hija – Kurt torció el gesto – Si fuimos lo suficientemente adultos para hacerla y traerla a este mundo, también debemos actuar como adultos y hacernos cargo de ella y sus gastos… Agradezco las intenciones de tu padre… Aun así, no puedo aceptar su ayuda – decretó y el castaño asintió en comprensión.

\- Entiendo – se miraron en silencio a los ojos, por el simple placer de hacerlo. Repentinamente, el moreno se abalanzó sobre el menor, cayendo este de espaldas sobre la cama. Sus labios fueron directos a su cuello; besando y lamiendo con pasión – Blaine, ¿qué haces? – susurró el ojiazul, conteniendo la risa – Vas a despertar a Ellie.

\- Shhh… Mantendremos las bocas ocupadas – aseguró, capturando el labio inferior del chico, en una unión llena de calor y necesidad. Sólo entonces, ambos notaron lo mucho que sus cuerpos se habían extrañado.

Las manos curiosas del moreno recorrieron los costados de su novio, explorando y rememorando su piel y su figura; mientras que su boca no se rendía en el trabajo de dominar el beso. Intentó no presionar demasiado a Kurt, debido a que aún no estaba del todo recuperado de su cirugía, por lo que se conformaría con sólo besarlo por ahora. El castaño envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y jugueteó con su desordenado cabello negro. Se dejó hacer, hasta que un inconfundible llanto, le puso fin a su candente sesión de besos.

\- Te lo dije… - se quejó Kurt.

\- Aun así, valió la pena – Blaine se levantó de la cama, tendiéndole una mano al chico para que se pusiera también de pie – Aunque… ahora no sé qué hacer con esto – dijo, acomodando sus jeans, dejando en evidencia el prominente bulto en sus pantalones.

\- Yo no estoy en mejores condiciones – bromeó de vuelta el castaño, imitando el gesto de su novio – Pero, tendremos que dejarlo para otro día.

\- Mmmh… - Blaine suspiró frustrado, sin embargo, optó por sacar sus apuntes y ponerse de lleno a estudiar. Seguramente eso le esfumaría las ganas de continuar lo que empezaron.

-o-

\- Anderson… - llamó el maestro de ciencias, mientras entregaba los exámenes calificados – Ten – el hombre mayor, de aspecto malhumorado, le entregó el papel, con un gran 8 pintado en color rojo, que le sacó una sonrisa al moreno – Buen trabajo – comentó, antes de retirarse para continuar su labor.

\- ¡Sí! – festejó, empuñando sus manos con alegría. Inmediatamente sacó su móvil, tomando una selfie de él y su calificación. Acto seguido, se la envió a Kurt.

Tardó solo un par de segundos en ver su fotografía y llenar el tablero de mensajes de emojis expresando su felicidad; junto a un _"¡Eres el mejor!"._ Con esa simple respuesta, Blaine sintió que cada esfuerzo valía la pena.

El pelinegro era consciente que sólo se trataba de uno de tantos exámenes que le faltaba por rendir y aprobar para terminar el curso sin problemas, pero se sentía satisfecho que de todas las carreras diarias que tenía que hacer entre la escuela, su trabajo y su familia; aun lograra sacar las calificaciones necesarias. No era por ser mediocre, pero no esperaba obtener un 10, no era iluso. Sólo esperaba sacar un suficiente y no repetir el curso.

-o-

Kurt se sintió de ánimo aquel día; estaba soleado y el aire cálido que indicaba que se acercaba el verano, renovaba sus energías. Ellie había cumplido ya dos meses desde su nacimiento y el castaño ni siquiera era consciente de en qué momento eso pasó, pues él seguía sintiendo que su hija acaba de nacer. Sin embargo, aquel día tan brillante, decidió que sería bueno salir a pasear con su bebé, más allá de las consultas rutinarias con el pediatra, necesitaba distraerse un poco del encierro, por lo que, notando la falta de ropa en su closet y que a su pequeña no le vendrían nada mal un par de vestidos también, empacó lo necesario en su pañalera y se dirigió junto a ella, hacia el Navigator del castaño. Era emocionante salir como un padre con su bebé, casi como si de un total adulto se tratase. Aseguró el cinturón y todos los broches con un "click" y una vez que tironeara para asegurarse que estaba todo bien, se subió frente al volante.

Agradecía profundamente que su padre no dejara de darle una considerable suma mensual para sus gastos de ropa y artículos personales, además del aporte monetario de Blaine, quien insistía en que había conseguido ese trabajo sólo para su hija, asique debía gastarlo en ella. Por lo que, con una sonrisa, parqueó el carro en el gran estacionamiento del centro comercial. Bajó la carreola de Ellie y luego la acomodó en ella.

Pasearon por el lugar, entrando en algunas tiendas de bebés, y Kurt sólo deseaba llevárselo todo, porque cada cosa que veía le parecía adorable. Era casi imposible para el ojiazul contener a su comprador compulsivo interno. Sin embargo, se limitó a comprar sólo lo necesario, sintiéndose apenado por no ser su propio dinero el que estaba gastando. Se dijo a sí mismo que, por este mismo motivo, debía ser prudente y no exagerar.

Recorrió también algunas tiendas con ropa que era de su gusto, sin la posibilidad de probarse nada, porque no pensaba despegarse de su bebé ni por medio segundo, por lo que se conformó con medirse las prendas frente a un espejo, juntando una costura con otra, haciéndolas calzar y asegurándose que le quedaría bien. Sabía que había vuelto a su talla anterior, pero su inseguridad le podía más.

Cuando sintió que era prudente, se detuvieron en una cafetería, para poder alimentar a la pequeña Ellie, quien comenzaba a incomodarse dentro de la carreola, haciendo pequeños pucheros, rompiendo el corazón del castaño, quien no soportaba ver ese gesto en su hija.

Pidió un café y una rebanada de cheesecake, en tanto sacaba de la pañalera un termo con la leche ya preparada para la bebé. Tuvo un momento realmente agradable cuando su orden llegó. Casi estaba acostumbrado a comer con una sola mano, mientras la otra sostenía el biberón de Ellie, por lo que ambos disfrutaron su merienda. Cuando terminaron de comer, Kurt tranquilamente tomó en sus brazos a su hija, jugueteando con ella. Aún era temprano y no tenía mayor prisa, además de que recorrer tantas tiendas, había cansado un poco al chico.

Sin embargo, su cansancio y las ganas de permanecer en la cafetería se esfumaron en cuanto divisó un rostro familiar, ingresando a la cafetería, con su habitual sonrisa. Se maldijo internamente, presa del pánico e, intentando ser rápido, dentro de lo que podía, acomodó a su hija de regreso en su carreola, pidiendo la cuenta al distraído mesero, al que tuvo que chasquearle los dedos. Suplicó porque el impulsivo gesto no llamara la atención de aquella persona que el castaño deseaba evitar a toda costa, fallando cabalmente.

Los ojos verdes, llenos de curiosidad al oír el sonido, se voltearon captando una escena que lo tomó por sorpresa, agradeciendo en hecho de haber salido temprano de clases ese día. Olvidando su motivo original para entrar al local, se dirigió directamente hacia la mesa del presuroso castaño, quien estaba pagando ansioso su orden y se apuraba en colgarse la pañalera al hombro.

\- ¿Kurt? – la conocida voz lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera huir de ahí, o siquiera ponerse de pie - ¡Sí eres tú!

El castaño no entendía de dónde provenía tanta amabilidad repentina, después de su última conversación en que literalmente esa persona lo había mandado a la mierda.

\- Sebastian – respondió, resignando a la incómoda conversación que se avecinaba. Tal vez, muy dentro de él, aun se sintiera algo culpable por haberle mentido tan descaradamente.

\- Es… sorpresivo encontrarnos… ¿no crees? – los vibrantes ojos verdes de Sebastian lo miraron tanto como su posición le permitió, como si estuviera apreciando su nueva apariencia ahora que no cargaba una panza de embarazo.

\- Sí, es sorpresivo… ¿no deberías estar en clases? – dudó el menor, intentando zafar de la charla.

\- Sí, pero… tuvimos un ensayo, para la graduación, ya sabes y… nos dejaron la tarde libre – explicó, sentando frente al ojiazul – Entonces, pensé en las ganas que tenía de tomar un café… y sabes que esta es mi cafetería favorita – señaló, haciendo al castaño golpearse mentalmente. Sabía que había estado allí muchas veces antes, pero nunca relacionó el por qué - ¿Qué importa que esté a dos horas? El café es increíble y lo vale.

\- Mmmh… ya veo – Kurt tosió un poco, sintiéndose fuera de lugar y mirando a su hija, quien estaba tranquilamente mirando a la nada, jugueteando con sus manos – Yo, estem… y-ya me iba… tengo algo de prisa y… - intentó ponerse de pie, pero entonces Sebastian lo sostuvo del brazo, haciendo que el cuerpo entero del menor se crispara ante el gesto.

\- No tienes que irte así… - dijo, con una extraña emoción que el ojiazul pudo percibir en su mirada – Yo… no pretendía incomodarte… - Kurt dudó entre volver a sentarse y ser amable, o simplemente tomar a su hija y salir de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo – Sé que las cosas acabaron muy mal entre nosotros, pero… - y ahí estaba, Kurt sabía que la culpa lo devolvería a poner su trasero en el asiento – Diablos… Kurt, yo… no he dejado de pensar en ese día… - el menor torció el gesto. Lo cierto es que él estuvo mucho tiempo cuestionándose si había hecho lo correcto, soltándole la verdad sin anestesia, viendo cómo se rompía frente a él, aquel chico que tanto quiso alguna vez – Siento que todo fue tan… brutal, no lo sé… dije muchas cosas horribles, y me siento muy mal por ello.

\- No deberías… - soltó Kurt, sin poder evitarlo – Era normal que descargaras tu rabia… yo actué mal, te mentí y… no espero que te disculpes… - el menor negó con la cabeza – Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, no creo que yo reaccionaría mejor.

\- Ya, pero… aun así… no sentía ni la mitad de todo lo que te dije – insistió – Y, te sonará a locura total, pero… y-yo… yo no he podido sacarte de mi mente, ni de mi corazón… no sé porque… a veces pienso que soy un idiota y que debería estarte odiando por todo… - soltó una risa sin humor – Sin embargo, eso no es así…

\- Sebastian… - murmuró, con un nudo en la garganta, por tener que romper las ilusiones del chico frente a él nuevamente – Yo… tu sabes que estoy con alguien… tengo una relación desde hace un tiempo con un chico… - los ojos verdes de Sebastian parpadearon heridos.

\- ¿El padre de tu bebé? – quiso saber.

\- Sí – afirmó el ojiazul, en un suspiro.

\- Entiendo… - sólo entonces, sus ojos cayeron sobre la carreola junto a ellos. Kurt se sintió aprehensivo al ver la mirada del mayor, curioso sobre su hija – Debe ser una bebé muy linda… si es hija tuya – comentó, sonriendo con tristeza - ¿Puedo verla?

Con reticencia, Kurt bajó la capucha de la carreola, manteniendo una protectora mano sobre el volante. El rostro del chico de uniforme fue un poema. Ellie agitó sus manos, soltando un pequeño gorgoteo, para luego chupar sus dedos con energía y mover sus pies. Era una bebé feliz, ajena a la complicada situación emocional que su padre estaba enfrentando justo frente a ella. Sebastian la miró atento, con ojos brillantes y una involuntaria sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Wow… - susurró, absorto – Ella es hermosa… muy hermosa… - comentó, haciendo sentir orgulloso a Kurt – Es… se parece tanto a ti… y tiene tus ojos, tu pelo… - continuó – Es como si… - volteó a mirarlo – Como si sólo fuera tuya – Kurt no sabía si tomar aquello como una broma o como algo más - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Elizabeth – informó Kurt, decidido a marcharse de una vez por todas – Seb, yo… no quiero ser grosero ni nada, pero… ya llevamos demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y ella necesita descansar… - el brillo en los ojos del mayor, se apagó en cuanto lo oyó – Lo siento, nos vamos.

\- Oh… entiendo – le dio una sonrisa ladina al ojiazul – Te diría que nos vemos pronto… pero, eso sería ser iluso – una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo del menor, casi como si sus sentidos captaran el peligro en las palabras de Sebastian. No quería pensar mal, pero algo no le daba buena espina.

\- Bien, adiós Sebastian – cortó el chico, colgándose la pañalera al hombro y volviendo a bajar la capucha de la carreola, para evitar la mirada curiosa de Seb.

\- Adiós, Kurt – se despidió resignado el ojiverde.

En cuanto estuvo fuera de la cafetería, Kurt deliberadamente apuró el paso. Deseaba salir tan rápido como le fuera posible del centro comercial. Se sentía extraño y no dejaba de pensar en la incómoda conversación con Sebastian. Aun se le hacía utópico haberlo encontrado allí, y las cosas que se dijeron. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que Kurt sentía en ese momento? ¿Por qué la sensación de estar traicionando a Blaine no lo abandonaba? Él sólo había sido cortés al quedarse a escuchar, y tampoco respondió afirmativamente a ninguno de sus comentarios respecto a lo mucho que pensaba en él. Kurt se comportó correctamente, dejando en claro que estaba saliendo con un chico, que era Blaine. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le gritaba que no debió darle la instancia a Sebastian para que le dijera que no había dejado de pensar en él. De haberse largado en cuanto lo vio, ahora tendría su consciencia tranquila y no estaría prácticamente a media carrera por el estacionamiento, tratando de huir de allí.

Una vez dentro de su carro, soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Se sentía a salvo allí, por lo que, en un esfuerzo de dejar atrás aquel encuentro indeseado, encendió el radio, sintonizando una emisora que emitía un especial de jazz; para luego poner en marcha el vehículo, saliendo del lugar, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en la garganta.

Decidió por el bien común de su relación, no comentar el incidente con Blaine, pues había visto lo abrumado que su novio estaba con todas sus responsabilidades, y no deseaba cargarlo con más preocupaciones, mucho menos deseaba traer de vuelta el recuerdo de su ex novio, escarbando en las heridas del pasado. Su noviazgo no necesitaba un ciclón como ese, ahora que por fin disfrutaban de un clima soleado, metafóricamente hablando. Les había costado tanto lograr una estabilidad y madurez emocional, que Kurt no se atrevía a ser el causante de su desequilibrio.

-o-

El timbre sonó por toda la casa Hudmel, como era costumbre, alertando la llegada de Blaine. Kurt casi corrió a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un radiante Blaine, quien lo envolvió en un efusivo abrazo, dándole una vuelta entera en el aire, y besándolo en cuando lo regresó al suelo.

\- Hola – entonó con evidente alegría en la voz. Kurt rió.

\- Hola para ti, también – saludó el castaño, volviendo a besarlo – Supongo que tu felicidad se debe al 8 en tu examen, ¿cierto?

\- Sip – el moreno afirmó con su cabeza, aun sin apartar las manos del castaño - ¿Deberíamos celebrarlo? – alzó las cejas sugerente, sacando una carcajada del menor.

\- Sabes que no puedo, aunque quisiera – le susurró de vuelta.

\- Mmh… lo sé – masculló Blaine, poniendo una fingida expresión de molestia en su rostro - ¿Cuánto más me harás esperar? ¿Quieres que muera? – Kurt no pudo evitar reír con ganas.

\- No vas a morir sin sexo – advirtió – Aunque, puedo ofrecerte otras cosas – el menor le guiñó un ojo, coqueto – Ya sabes, no todo se hace con las manos…

\- Uuuh… - dio un gruñido en aprobación, cambiando su mirada a una intensa – Dime más…

\- ¡Hey, Blaine! – la voz de Finn terminó abruptamente con la candente conversación que mantenían los chicos, aun abrazados junto a la puerta de entrada.

\- Finn – el recién llegado le dio un asentimiento, intentando no ser grosero con el más alto, por arruinarles el momento.

\- ¿Interrumpí algo? – dudó al ver la molesta expresión en su hermano – L-lo siento… yo… me-mejor me voy…

\- Agh… - Kurt soltó un suspiro, frustrado – Creo que deberíamos ir a ver a Ellie – sugirió, liberándose del agarre del moreno, pero entrelazando sus manos, para dirigirse a la sala, donde la pequeña bebé era mimada por su abuela, quien le hablaba con una divertida voz aguda, mientras hacía caras extrañas. El menor se aclaró la garganta, para no ser inoportuno. La mujer, sin borrar su sonrisa, volteó a mirar a los chicos, quienes se acercaron a ella.

\- Hola, Blaine… ¿Cómo estás? – saludó Carole.

\- Hola, muy bien, gracias… - contestó el aludido. La mujer sin decir una palabra, le entregó a Ellie, como acostumbraba.

\- Ve con papi, princesa – se dirigió a la bebé, despidiéndose con su mano, una vez que se la entregara a su padre – Iré a terminar la cena, muchachos.

Carole desapareció por el pasillo y Blaine centró su atención en su hija.

\- Hola, Ellie… papi ya llegó, para jugar contigo – comenzó a decir, ante la mirada de adoración de Kurt. Si había algo que el castaño amaba, era ver el brillo en los ojos mieles del moreno cada vez que miraba a Ellie. Reflejaban tanto amor que su corazón dolía y se comprimía en su pecho. Jamás podría cansarse de ver aquello, ni en un millón de años - ¿Has hecho enojar a papá hoy? ¿No? ¿Has sido una niña buena? Así se hace… - continuó interactuando con su hija – Siempre debes ser una chica buena… ¿de acuerdo? – la pequeña solo lo miraba, intentado centrar su vista para enfocar adecuadamente el rostro sonriente de su padre, soltando gorgoteos y moviendo sus manos errantes.

Más tarde, Ellie se durmió, dejando un espacio para que sus padres pudieran hablar a solas. Blaine se encontraba intentando memorizar sus apuntes de geografía, cuando Kurt se acercó a él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, por detrás, dejando un beso en la curva de su cuello.

\- Estoy harto de los malditos profesores y sus exámenes de mierda – se quejó el moreno, pasando una mano por su rostro cansado – En serio, ¿de qué me servirá memorizar todo esto, si ni siquiera pienso trabajar en algo así? No tiene sentido – argumentó, sacando una suave risa en el menor.

\- Ya queda poco para que esto acabe, bebé – lo intentó reconfortar el castaño – Sólo una semana más, y serás libre… No desesperes.

\- Lo dices porque tú tienes que dar exámenes libres – refunfuñó el moreno.

\- Eso no quita que sean exámenes de todos modos – se encogió de hombros – La ventaja es que Mercedes y Tina prometieron darme todas las respuestas – le guiñó un ojo.

\- Hey, tramposo – Blaine se volteó en la silla, poniéndose de pie y picando a Kurt en las costillas – Eso no se hace… ¿Qué clase de ejemplo me estás dando?

\- Ni que fuera tu madre, Blaine – rió el menor, intentando escapar de las peligrosas manos del pelinegro.

\- Ven aquí… - el mayor tiró de Kurt, apegándolo a su cuerpo, con las intenciones pintadas en su cara.

\- ¿Qué pretendes, Anderson? – dudó el castaño, sintiendo como el moreno lo acorralaba contra la puerta de su closet.

\- ¿Está la puerta cerrada? – preguntó, antes de dejar un camino de besos por el cuello de su novio, quien se estremeció involuntariamente ante el roce de sus húmedos labios.

\- No con seguro – advirtió, intentando no hablar demasiado alto.

\- Mmmh… - el ronroneo bajo del mayor le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, electrificando el aire.

La boca de Blaine ascendió en su camino, recorriendo la mandíbula de Kurt, llegando ansiosamente a su boca, besándolo demandante y con necesidad. El moreno no podía controlarse cada vez que veía a Kurt. Lo extrañaba, a él, su piel, sus caricias, sus besos, su aroma, oírlo gemir, hacerle el amor… su cuerpo entero vibraba con solo abrazarlo, pidiéndole más, negándose a conformarse con un par de besos. Sin embargo, Blaine sabía que Kurt no estaba listo. Había sido intervenido, cortado y vuelto a cerrar, y aquel procedimiento necesitaba tiempo para sanar del todo y no doler. El moreno no podría cargar con su consciencia si algo malo le ocurriera al menor por ser precipitado. Además, Kurt apenas tenía 17 años… y él se sentía algo mal por hacerlo pasar por algo tan grande a él sólo… Lo mínimo que podía hacer era esperar por él, respetar sus tiempos y permitirle sanar correctamente, antes de hacer nada.

\- Blaine… - el nombre del moreno fue más un jadeo, pero el aludido supo lo que el chico quería decir.

\- Lo sé, tranquilo… - lo calmó – No voy a abusar de ti, ni nada parecido… sólo quería algo de privacidad… sin interrupciones – le guiño un ojo y continuó con su labor, cuando sintió el cuerpo del menor relajarse en sus brazos.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, chocando de forma brusca y necesitada. Kurt sabía que después de eso necesitaría una ducha fría o algo, porque, maldición, Blaine lograba ponerlo al cien. Las manos del menor revolvieron el pelo negro de su novio, volviéndolo un desastre total. El moreno alzó al chico en sus brazos, sentándolo sobre el escritorio y Kurt, por acto reflejo, envolvió sus piernas en la cintura del pelinegro, permitiéndole al mayor un mejor acceso a todo su cuerpo. Se besaron y tocaron tanto como pudieron, inundando la habitación de sonidos húmedos y pequeños jadeos susurrados. Kurt no supo en qué momento la camiseta de Blaine desapareció, pero estaba muy feliz de poder tocar la piel de su novio con sus manos y su boca, sintiendo su sabor salado y varonil en sus labios.

\- Umm, cariño… - murmuró Blaine, cuando la mano de Kurt bajó por su pantalón, encontrándose con el premio mayor. El chico casi se ahogó con su propia saliva al notar el enorme bulto en sus pantalones; ya ni recordaba lo bien dotado que su novio estaba, y el pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse – Podrías echarme… una mano con eso – bromeó, entre su nebulosa de excitación.

Kurt no perdió tiempo, y quitándole el cinturón, bajó los pantalones del moreno, con su ayuda. Cambiaron de posición, quedando Kurt de rodillas y Blaine apoyado contra el escritorio; no sin antes echarle el seguro a la puerta. No se arriesgarían a matar de un infarto a quien se atreviera a entrar al cuarto. El castaño no dudó mucho más, cuando notó la felicidad y el brillo en los ojos avellana de su novio. Él realmente quería hacer esto por él, porque lo disfrutaba y no como una compensación.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, usó su boca para succionar el prominente miembro de su novio, saboreándolo y reconociéndolo. Ciertamente había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había hecho el amor, y el menor casi olvidaba como hacerlo. Sin embargo, Blaine parecía satisfecho con su desempeño, pues no dejaba de gemir, mordiéndose los labios para no hacer demasiado ruido y despertar a Ellie o alertar a los demás ocupantes de la casa de lo que estaban haciendo.

Chupó y lamió con energía, viendo a Blaine deshacerse frente a él, con las piernas temblorosas y un montón de frases susurradas entre dientes. El mayor puso una sugerente mano sobre su cabeza castaña, indicándole que estaba cerca, pero eso no detuvo al chico, quien deseaba darle la experiencia completa al moreno. Casi al borde del placer, el mayor peleó por apartar a Kurt, porque su resistencia no duraría mucho tiempo más. Kurt, tercamente continuó, enfocado en darle la mejor mamada de su vida a Blaine.

Cuando el mayor ya no tuvo fuerza para luchar contra lo que el castaño le hacía, se rindió y el climax lo golpeó con una fuerza aturdidora, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran aún más, obligándolo a sostenerse del escritorio, mientras se vaciaba en la cavidad de su novio; quien, de forma experimental, tragó tanto como pudo, sintiéndose un erudito al lograrlo.

\- Oh, mierda… Kurt… - gruñó con los dientes apretados – ¿Qué me has hecho? – cuestionó, poniendo una mano en la barbilla del ojiazul y mirándolo con adoración. El chico rió travieso.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? – el moreno casi se cae al suelo con la pregunta.

\- ¿Bromeas? – lo ayudó a ponerse de pie – Esta ha sido la mejor… mejor mamada de mi vida… - aseguró, con la mayor sinceridad que pudo, a través de la sensación de placer que aún lo invadía – Y he recibido muchas.

Kurt torció el gesto ante el comentario final.

\- ¡Blaine! – lo golpeó en el brazo – No se supone que digas esas cosas… Acabas de arruinar el momento.

\- Cariño… sólo soy honesto – se justificó, regresando su ropa su lugar – Deberías sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo…

\- Sólo me siento furioso y quiero golpearte – soltó el castaño, sacudiendo sus rodillas.

\- Kurt, no seas… No lo dije con esa intención… - intentó recuperar el momento perdido – Sabes que no tengo un maldito filtro entre mi cerebro y mi boca, y que siempre soy honesto… - explicó, envolviendo al castaño en sus brazos, aunque éste mantenía los suyos fuertemente cruzados sobre su pecho – Sé que no fue la forma más romántica de decírtelo, pero realmente… ha sido lo mejor… Lo juro.

Kurt soltó un suspiro, resignado.

\- Eres un idiota – dijo a modo de respuesta.

\- Pero, aun así, me amas… - bromeó, recibiendo una ceja alzada de parte del menor.

\- No tientes tu suerte, Anderson – advirtió, sin descruzar sus brazos aún.

\- ¿Dejarás de estar molesto si yo te doy una mamada? – ofreció, haciendo que Kurt abriera los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó, para luego bajar la voz, al recordar que no estaban solos en la habitación - ¿Crees que puedes solucionar todo con una mamada?

\- Te daré la mejor que hayas tenido – le guiñó un ojo, logrando que separara sus brazos – Será tan buena, que querrás repetición – continuó bromeando.

\- Tal vez otro día… - dijo, al ver la hora en el reloj, sobre su mesita de noche – Ya es tarde, deberías ir a casa… y seguir estudiando – le aconsejó, escuchando un gruñido en respuesta.

\- Aguafiestas… - masculló, liberando su agarre – Esa… es la peor excusa que me han dado.

\- ¿Continuarás recordando tus conquistas pasadas? – se quejó Kurt, nuevamente cruzando los brazos.

\- Lo siento, yo… creo que será mejor irme, antes de salir golpeado de aquí – se burló, guardando su block de apuntes en su bolso, para luego despedirse del castaño – Te amo, aunque te enojes…

\- Idiota – susurró Kurt sobre sus labios – También te amo.

-o-

El día estaba particularmente lento, tanto que Blaine casi dormitaba sobre sí mismo, disimulando su cansancio, mientras pasaba repetidamente un paño por el mesón que hacía mucho que ya estaba limpio.

\- ¿Pretendes ver tu reflejo ahí, o qué? – bromeó su jefe, al ver al chico incansablemente limpiando.

\- Oh, no… yo… - el moreno, tomado por sorpresa, se sintió avergonzado – Ya terminé – se deshizo del paño y le sonrió a su jefe.

\- Anderson… - comenzó a decir y el aludido lo miró curioso - ¿Qué planeas hacer cuando acabes la escuela? – indagó, con un brillo peculiar en su mirada.

\- Yo… - el chico lo pensó un rato, dándose cuenta que no había pensado realmente más allá de aprobar sus exámenes y graduarse de una buena vez. Lo poco que planeó junto a Kurt para sus vacaciones, era más que nada salir a algún lugar, tal vez visitar a los padres de Carole, porque el castaño había amado el lugar, la vez que lo visitó en invierno. Quizá buscar la forma de ir a la playa; aunque todos esos deseos, eran conversaciones aleatorias, y nada definido aún – Creo que no mucho… - respondió finalmente, rascándose la nuca - ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, verás… - el hombre se apoyó en el mostrador con su codo – Siempre que llega el verano, la mayoría de los chicos que trabajan aquí, renuncian y se van a la universidad o de vacaciones, dejando el local sin personal – explicó – Y te he visto trabajar, Blaine… eres bueno, rápido y eficiente – el moreno sonrió ante el cumplido – Por eso pensaba en que… si estás de acuerdo, comenzaras a trabajar a jornada completa, una vez que acabes tus clases – ofreció, sorprendiendo al pelinegro – Obviamente la paga será mejor y tendrás dos días libres a la semana… Sé que tienes una hija recién nacida, puedo ser flexible si necesitas algún permiso especial… Todo se puede conversar, ¿sabes? – el hombre miró esperanzado al chico, quien se debatía internamente, en busca de una respuesta para su jefe – No tienes que aceptar de inmediato, porque imagino que debes pensártelo… Pero, espero que tomes esta oportunidad.

\- Muchas gracias, yo… pensaré bien y, le diré mi respuesta en cuanto la tenga – afirmó, manteniendo sus emociones a raya.

No podía negar que el ofrecimiento de su jefe lo tenía feliz, porque aquello significaba tener un trabajo estable, más dinero y seguridad. No tendría el temor de perder su empleo, ni dejar a su hija sin un sustento. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo lo tomaría Kurt, quien se veía muy entusiasmado con la idea de unas vacaciones los tres solos. Aun así, el moreno se dijo a sí mismo que no tendrían cómo viajar sin dinero, por lo que la oferta de trabajar a tiempo completo, podría solucionar ese problema, y tal vez muchos más.

-o-

Kurt sonreía radiante, viendo su hoja de calificaciones, con todas sus materias aprobadas. Había tenido una larga semana de exámenes y agradecía profundamente que sus amigas no se hubieran olvidado de él, mandándole periódicamente los contenidos de cada clase. Oficialmente, su segundo año había terminado satisfactoriamente, a pesar de todo. Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, por lo que se disculpó y salió de la oficina del director para contestar.

\- Hola, Blaine… - el castaño fue interrumpido de inmediato.

\- ¡Aprobé! ¡Kurt, aprobé todo! – la alegría rebosaba del chico al otro lado de la línea – No puedo creerlo… ¡De verdad lo hice! – continuó, haciendo al ojiazul reír.

\- ¡Felicidades, bebé! – dijo Kurt, intentando no correr a encontrarse con él – Ya somos dos, acaban de entregarme mis calificaciones… También aprobé.

\- ¡Oh, cariño! ¡Tenemos que celebrar en grande! – bromeó, o tal vez no.

\- Estoy en la oficina de Figgins – informó – Ven por mí, y podemos escaparnos – añadió con voz sugerente.

\- Voy corriendo, amor – la llamada finalizó, y Kurt hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no reír como un loco, mientras volvía a entrar a la oficina del director.

Vio como su padre le estrechaba la mano a Figgins, agradeciéndole por la ayuda que le habían brindado a su hijo para completar su año escolar sin mayores alteraciones.

\- Nos vemos en septiembre, señor Hummel – se despidió el hombre con su acento afuerino – Kurt, disfruta tus vacaciones – el aludido le dio una sonrisa, y salió del lugar junto a Burt.

\- Papá, am… Blaine y yo… - se aclaró la garganta – Vamos a ir juntos a casa… más tarde – la mirada verdosa del mayor cayó sobre las mejillas sonrojadas de su hijo - ¿Estás bien con eso?

\- No tengo problemas, y sabes que Carole adora pasar tiempo con Ellie – su mirada se clavó en los ojos azules e inquietos del castaño – Pero, no quiero más nietos por ahora – advirtió, haciendo que el sonrojo de Kurt llegara hasta sus orejas.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Yo no…! ¡Nosotros no íbamos a…! – el hombre rió, divertido de ver el mohín de su hijo - ¿Por qué piensas tan mal de mí?

\- Am… no lo sé… - se burló el mayor – Tal vez, porque son adolescentes… Y tienes historial – lo molestó aún más.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! – negó el castaño – Le diré a Blaine que vaya directo a la casa – sacó su móvil, molesto.

\- Kurt… - la voz de su padre lo hizo alzar la mirada – Sólo estaba bromeando… - el castaño soltó un bufido – Diviértanse… pero no demasiado.

\- Agh… ¡Papá! – Burt carcajeó, mientras le revolvía el pelo a su hijo, dejándolo sólo a mitad del pasillo.

Kurt rodó los ojos, sintiendo que su humor se echaba a perder por las bromas de su padre; entonces Blaine lo abrazó por la espalda, depositando un beso en la curva de su cuello.

\- Hola, cariño – murmuró contra su piel - ¿Te han dicho que ese pantalón te hace ver caliente?

\- Sí, tú lo hiciste hace meses… - recordó el castaño, volviendo a sonreír – Y acabas de hacerlo ahora.

\- Me encanta – ronroneó.

\- Am, bebé… estamos aún en la escuela… - advirtió, viendo las miradas curiosas a su alrededor – Deberíamos…

\- Oh, sí… ¿Viniste con Burt? – preguntó, tomando la mano de su novio y guiándolo hacia el parqueadero.

\- Sí, así que ya me quedé sin auto – bromeó.

\- Mmh… será como en los viejos tiempos – alzó las cejas sugerentemente, señalando su flamante moto negra.

\- Agh… odio esa cosa – gruñó el menor en respuesta – Mis pies no dejan de vibrar luego de bajarme, y no me parece nada segura.

\- Pero me hace ver genial, y eso es lo que vale – le guiñó un ojo, haciéndolo reír.

Llegaron rápidamente al apartamento del moreno, bajaron y caminaron al interior hablando cosas sin importancia. Cuando entraron al elevador, se vieron completamente a solas, y bastó eso para que ambos se acercaran, con la clara intención de besarse.

Kurt sintió que su cabeza chocaba contra el cristal a su espalda, cuando Blaine lo abordó algo brusco.

\- Lo siento, cariño – murmuró sobre los labios del castaño, reprimiendo una risita. El menor no le dio importancia.

Se besaron con pasión y necesidad, olvidándose del mundo que los rodeaba, de la cámara de seguridad y del lugar en donde estaban. Cuando el sonido típico anunció su llegada al piso de Blaine, éste tomó a su novio de la cintura, levantándolo y llevándolo a horcajadas por el pasillo. El moreno rogaba porque ninguno de sus vecinos tuviera la ocurrencia de asomarse a mirar. Kurt rió, completamente extasiado por el atrevimiento de Blaine, llevándolo alzado hacia la puerta de su departamento.

Blaine intentó buscar la llave, sin detener sus besos, ni bajar a su novio; luchando con el bolsillo del pantalón estúpidamente apretado.

\- Deberías… - intentó sugerir Kurt, haciendo ademán de bajarse.

\- No, sólo… ya casi – aseguró el moreno, negándose a dejar morir el momento – Mierda… ya, ya las tengo… - maldijo, sacando más risas a su novio – Un poco más… - introdujo la llave, sintiendo el click - ¡Sí!

Pateó la puerta, para abrirla y la cerró de la misma manera. Anduvo aún con el castaño en sus brazos, fuertemente sujeto con sus muslos en las caderas del moreno, hasta llegar a su cama, donde finalmente, lo sentó.

\- Creo que… no deberíamos… - dudó Kurt, mirando a su alrededor, evitando la potente mirada que el moreno estaba dándole en ese momento – Papá me advirtió que no quería más nietos – alzó un hombro, escuchando a su novio chasquear la lengua.

\- Tengo condones… muchos, muchos condones… - ofreció – Como no he podido usarlos… yo… - el moreno se rascó la nuca – Espero que no hayan expirado.

\- Blaine… - Kurt suspiró, de pronto su lívido comenzó a desaparecer – Deberías asegurarte de eso, antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

El moreno, intentando no perder demasiado tiempo, rebuscó en su mesa de noche, soltando maldiciones entre dientes, por cada preservativo que tomaba.

\- Vas a odiarme, cariño – dijo apenado. Kurt volvió a reír – Te juro que compraré mañana mismo…

\- De acuerdo… - Kurt lo miró de lado, aun sentado sobre la cama, apoyándose sobre sus brazos extendidos – Y no te odio.

El estómago del menor sonó, llamando la atención del moreno.

\- Uh… ¿Tienes hambre? – Blaine señaló su estomagó con un dedo, divertido.

\- Supongo que sí – el pelinegro tomó su celular del bolsillo trasero y tecleó en él.

\- Pediré una pizza – informó – La comida es lo único que podría compensar este percance.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – el ojiazul se puso de pie y siguió a su novio hacia la sala.

-o-

\- Aun no puedo creer que no hayas aplicado para ninguna universidad – comentó Kurt, sacando una rebanada de pizza de la caja - ¿Qué planeas hacer en septiembre, entonces?

\- No lo sé, trabajar… - murmuró el aludido, apoyando un codo sobre la isla de la cocina y su cabeza sobre la palma – No todo es ir a la universidad, Kurt… Hay personas que simplemente no se nos da – se encogió de hombros.

\- Bebé, no quise ser molesto, pero… no puedes pasarte la vida trabajando en el Lima Bean como barista – insistió el castaño, mirándolo con preocupación.

\- Kurt, yo… Mis planes, antes de conocerte, eran muy distintos… - comenzó a decir – No estaba seguro ni siquiera de graduarme, pero… entonces apareciste tú, me diste una hija maravillosa y… todo quedó revuelto en mi cabeza… Sólo sé que deseo darles lo mejor… No sé cómo, ni cuánto me tarde en encontrar un trabajo que nos permita eso… - tomó una bocanada de aire – Incluso en algún momento pensé en aplicar a las universidades… Pero… el haber estado en la correccional… me perjudica, lo sabes… Entonces, me dije ¿qué caso tiene? – la sinceridad llameaba en sus ojos ambarinos – Sólo me queda mantenerme donde estoy, hasta que algo mejor aparezca.

\- Blaine… siempre puedes optar a una pasantía o hacer algún tipo de curso rápido de especialización básica… - intentó convencerlo el menor – Cualquier cosa que te saque del Lima Bean y te deje más tiempo para estar conmigo y Ellie, además de una mejor paga… No necesitas matarte trabajando.

Blaine vio el brillo de esperanza en los ojos azules de su novio y supo que no le gustaría nada lo siguiente que diría, sin embargo, era necesario que el castaño supiese que estaba considerando aceptar el ofrecimiento de su jefe de tomar el trabajo de jornada completa.

\- Cariño, yo… sé que hemos hablado de viajar estas vacaciones y eso… - la incertidumbre pintó un arcoíris en el rostro del menor – A mi realmente me gustaría poder salir con ustedes… - el moreno no sabía cómo soltarlo sin morir en el intento – Pero, tengo la oportunidad de ganar más dinero… mi jefe me dijo que quería ponerme a trabajar en jornada completa – Kurt torció el gesto inmediatamente, sin poder evitarlo – Me ofreció dos días libres a la semana y duplicar mi salario, además de permisos especiales cuando lo necesitara… - Blaine suspiró desanimado al ver la expresión molesta de Kurt – Sé que no es lo que esperabas, lo entiendo… pero, sin dinero, ¿cómo pretendes salir y viajar? Ellie siempre estará necesitando cosas, ropa, pañales… odiaría no poder darle todas esas cosas, solo por esperar que algo mejor me caiga del cielo – el pelinegro tomó ambas manos del menor, por encima de la mesa – Siendo objetivos, en mi situación actual, es esto o nada…

Fue el turno de Kurt para soltar un profundo suspiro.

\- Supongo que sí – y aquello fue todo lo que dijo el castaño. Cuando terminaron de comer, decidieron ir a casa de Kurt, porque ya habían pasado dos horas, y el ojiazul no deseaba abusar de la buena voluntad de su madrastra.

Blaine a pesar de todo, se mostró feliz al saludar a Burt y Carole; tomó a Ellie en sus brazos y jugó con ella, hablándole y bromeando como solía hacerlo. Kurt estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, rememorando la conversación con su novio. No estaba seguro cómo o cuando, pero él sabía que encontraría la forma de que Blaine tuviera una segunda oportunidad para aplicar a la universidad. No importaba cual, sólo le preocupaba que se quedara estancado y terminara odiándolo más tarde, sintiéndose fracasado por no haber podido hacer lo que quería. Kurt no quería cargar con la culpa de truncar su futuro, por haberse embarazado. Ni él mismo pensaba dejar de lado sus metas, aun con la crianza de su hija a cuestas, se sentía capaz de lograr graduarse de la universidad. Lo haría por su bebé y por él mismo.

Los padres de Kurt anunciaron que saldrían a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado, para preparar la cena, mientras que Finn sólo se encerró en su cuarto a hacer Dios sabe qué. Kurt entre tanto se acomodó en el sofá individual, viendo como su novio y su hija interactuaban. Blaine agitaba pequeños y coloridos juguetes frente a sus ojos, haciendo que Ellie moviera sus manos y soltara pequeños gorgoteos de felicidad. La escena era hermosa, y Kurt prometió guardarla en su memoria por siempre, atesorándola.

De improviso, el timbre sonó. Kurt se puso de pie, suponiendo que algo habían olvidado Burt o Carole; pero se quedó helado al ver quien estaba frente a su puerta. Era como un dejavú, un horrible dejavú que no deseaba repetir. Kurt sintió el inevitable impulso de cerrar la puerta en la cara de la persona que lo miraba con nerviosismo, pero se contuvo, porque no deseaba alertar a Blaine de lo que estaba pasando a tres metros de él.

\- Sebastian… - susurró el castaño, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

\- Hola, Kurt – saludó el más alto, con una media sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Sorprendido – confesó - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- No esperabas verme, ¿uh? – intentó bromear, para alivianar en momento, pero al ojiazul no le hizo gracia.

\- Por supuesto que no – respondió directo – Creí que habíamos zanjado todo el otro día… No entiendo qué te hizo creer que podías venir a visitarme ahora – con el ceño fruncido, observó a Sebastian.

\- Yo… también pensé que era absurdo venir aquí… - dijo, removiéndose incómodo – En realidad, es algo tonto… pero, desde que vi a Elizabeth… - el cuerpo de Kurt se crispó en anticipación al oír el nombre de su hija – Ella se parece tanto a ti que… la idea de que pueda ser también mi hija, no me deja de dar vueltas en la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – chilló en un susurro el menor - ¿Estás de broma?

\- ¿Por qué? Es posible, Kurt… - insistió el más alto – Fuimos pareja, quedaste embarazado cuando estábamos juntos… La bebé es castaña, como yo… - Kurt puso una mano al frente, en señal de alto.

\- Es castaña por mí, tiene los ojos azules por mí, y todo lo demás es de su padre… - aclaró – No quiero ser grosero, Sebastian, pero no me estás dejando otra alternativa… - tomó una bocanada de aire, para infundirse valor – Ellie es mi hija, no existe ninguna posibilidad de que sea tuya, sé calcular fechas y no es tuya…

\- ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? – alegó.

\- Lo sé, y ya… - decretó – Ahora te pido que te vayas, porque no quiero más problemas, ¿de acuerdo? – intentó darse la vuelta para cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Hazle una prueba de ADN! – se apresuró en decir, deteniendo incrédulo al menor.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Kurt simplemente no daba crédito de lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Si le haces una prueba de ADN, saldremos de la duda – explicó Sebastian esperanzado – Y con los resultados, si resulta ser mi hija, aclararemos todo… Pero, si no lo es, dejaré de molestarte…

\- No – dijo con firmeza.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Temes que salga positivo? – instigó el ojiverde.

\- No, no estoy dispuesto a exponer a mi hija a un examen innecesario, sólo por tu capricho – aclaró – Ahora, vete.

\- Piénsalo, Kurt – añadió, retrocediendo un par de pasos – Yo no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente.

\- Vete – repitió, cerrándolo luego la puerta con fuerza de más.

Intentó tranquilizarse, antes de volver a la sala, regularizando su respiración con profundas tomas de aire.

\- ¿Hablaste con tu ex hace poco? – la voz dolida de Blaine, lo hizo desear matar a Sebastian - ¿Cuándo fue eso?

\- Am, sí… - Kurt no iba a mentirle – Yo fui al centro comercial con Ellie hace más de una semana… Nos topamos por casualidad en una cafetería.

\- ¿Y hablaron? – dijo el moreno, más como una afirmación que como una duda – ¿Tomaron café juntos, también?

\- No, Blaine… no malinterpretes las cosas – lo frenó de seguir especulando – Fue él quien se acercó a mí, yo intenté evitarlo, pero me fue imposible… ni siquiera recuerdo qué fue lo que dijo…

\- Claro… - Blaine estaba más que molesto y Kurt podía notar que sólo se estaba conteniendo porque tenía a su hija en brazos – Entonces, le presentaste a nuestra hija… ¿O tampoco lo recuerdas? – dijo con ironía.

\- Te digo que no fue así… - repitió el menor.

\- ¡Él la llamó Elizabeth! – gruñó - ¿Cómo mierda sabía él, el nombre de nuestra hija? ¡Es evidente que no intentaste evitarlo! – lo acusó - ¿La cargó en brazos también? ¿Te ofreció apadrinarla? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, Kurt?

\- ¡Por Dios! – bufó frustrado el castaño - ¡Te estás comportando como un idiota!

\- ¡Ah, claro! Ahora resulta que soy un idiota… - Blaine negó con la cabeza, regresando a la sala, para acomodar a Ellie en su mecedora – Sólo quiero saber… de toda esa conversación que tuvieron… - el moreno se pasó una mano por el rostro, colérico – Qué le hizo pensar que podía ser el padre de Ellie, ¿eh?

\- ¡No lo sé! – confesó Kurt, al borde de las lágrimas. Caminó un par de pasos lejos de su hija, para no alterarla con su discusión – Él sólo dijo cosas… que se sentía culpable por todo lo que me dijo aquella vez que vino a mi casa… - comenzó a contar, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libres – Cuando yo le dije que no era el padre de mi hija… Pero, él insistió que no sentía la mitad de lo que me dijo y que debimos haber terminado las cosas de otra manera… Blaine, yo… no le tomé importancia… lo consideré insignificante y por eso no te dije nada… Tú habías aprobado tu examen ese día, estabas tan feliz… no quise arruinar tu día contándote algo tan absurdo… - escondió su enrojecido rostro entre sus manos y lloró amargamente – Nunca le dije nada… Incluso le aclaré que tenía una relación seria contigo, que estaba bien… - sollozó, haciendo que el corazón de Blaine se rompiera un poco.

\- Está bien, Kurt… - el moreno se debatió entre abrazar o no a su novio. Finalmente lo envolvió en sus brazos – Mierda, lo siento… Tú sabes que yo no sé cómo manejar esto… Lo celos son algo nuevo para mí… - explicó, intentando contener el llanto del menor – Y ese tipo nunca ha dejado de rondarte… no se da por vencido nunca – se quejó.

\- Blaine, realmente… lo siento – Kurt alzó el rostro, humedecido por las lágrimas y Blaine se sintió fatal. Con sus pulgares intentó quitar el rastro del llanto de sus mejillas.

\- No, yo soy quien se comportó como un idiota… - le dio una sonrisa ladina – Creo que sobre reaccioné.

\- Esto es una mierda… - se quejó el menor, pasando el dorso de su mano por la cara.

\- Lo es – la pareja guardó silencio por un minuto completo, interrumpido sólo por el sonido de Kurt sorbiendo su llanto – Kurt, puedes ser plenamente sincero conmigo… Y decirme si es que… ¿existe alguna posibilidad, por más mínima que sea, de que Ellie… no sea mi hija? – los ojos azules del castaño lo miraron directamente a los suyos, y sin ningun titubeo, respondió.

\- No – el semblante del moreno se relajó ante su respuesta – Puede que Ellie tenga mi pelo y color de ojos… Pero ella es igual a ti… tiene tus facciones, y esa forma de mirar que sólo he visto en ti.

\- Te creo – el moreno selló sus palabras con un beso. Era simple, con el sabor de las lágrimas de Kurt, pero necesario para ellos.

* * *

 _ **¿Creían que Sebastian no volvería? Pues... ¡Surprise Motherf...! Ok no!**_

 _ **Sí, el drama jamás puede faltar en una creación mía, ya saben... eso le da el sazón a la historia...**_

 _ **Espero sus reviews, díganme sus apreciaciones... Los leo!**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	27. Capítulo 27

**_Hola, hola... ¿Cómo han estado? Yo... algo atareada, ya saben... con las festividades, navidad, año nuevo y mi aniversario de matrimonio, que fue el 04 de este mes... En fin! He venido a dejarles un capitulo más de su historia favorita :v_**

 ** _Disfruten... Y no me odien!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 27._**

* * *

La decisión de Blaine fue definitiva, cuando aceptó la propuesta de su jefe; convirtiéndose en un trabajador de tiempo completo. Kurt nunca estuvo convencido del todo, pero tampoco deseaba intervenir con su voluntad.

Los meses de verano pasaron rápidamente, y Ellie creció sana, llegando a cumplir casi cinco meses de vida, o 3 en edad corregida, como Kurt se empeñaba en decir a quien le preguntara. Lograron viajar como deseaban, visitando la casa de los padres de Carole, quienes los acogieron como si de sus nietos verdaderos se tratara, pasando unos días realmente agradables. También visitaron tantas atracciones como pudieron; desde un zoológico, hasta una feria de juegos, aprovechando cada fin de semana en que Blaine no tenía que trabajar.

Pero, tan pronto como el verano llegaba a su fin, Kurt se vio nuevamente ordenando su horario para comenzar su último año de preparatoria. Convinieron como pareja, que Blaine regresaría a trabajar solo por las tardes, cuidando a Ellie en las mañanas, hasta la hora en que el castaño terminara sus clases; de esta forma, no necesitarían comprometer a nadie más en el cuidado de su hija, siendo tan responsables como la situación les permitía, ya que Kurt se sentía fatal al tener que depender de la disponibilidad de su madrastra para que cuidara a Ellie.

Blaine aceptó el arreglo de horario, hablándolo con su jefe, quien no tuvo objeción, considerando el excelente trabajo que el moreno había realizado durante los meses de verano. Le prometió ponerlo a cargo de la caja registradora, conservando su salario de tiempo completo.

A pesar de ser algo tedioso, Blaine quiso acompañar a su novio en la compra de sus útiles escolares, disfrutando del paseo con su hija, pasando por un helado, mientras charlaban de todo y nada. Aquella fue la despedida de un verano tranquilo, familiar y hermoso, que el castaño atesoraría por siempre en su corazón y en sus recuerdos.

El primer día de clases, el moreno junto a Ellie llevaron a Kurt hasta la puerta de entrada de McKinley High, siendo rodeados por el club Glee, quienes estaban ansiosos por tener a la pequeña en sus brazos; dándole cumplidos por lo bella que estaba la pequeña, con sus enormes ojos azules y los pequeños rizos de cabello castaño que comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza.

Bastó una semana, para que Blaine se convirtiera en un padre experto; se preocupaba de cada aspecto que incluía a la bebé, superando los inconvenientes que surgían en el camino. El moreno se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por ser capaz de cuidar a su hija, y Kurt estaba aliviado y agradecido de la gran labor que su novio hacía cada día, permitiéndole estudiar tranquilo.

Fue un día entre semana, particularmente estresante para Kurt, debido a que los profesores comenzaban a cargarlos de tarea y trabajos, cuando el caos comenzó. En el parqueadero del instituto, un particular vehículo que el ojiazul conocía bien, esperaba por él. Recargado sobre la puerta del copiloto, con su móvil en la mano, Sebastian Smythe aguardaba por Kurt, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro. El menor se vio tentado a fingir no haberlo visto, sin embargo, necesitaba pasar frente a él para llegar a su carro. No había opción esta vez.

\- Hola, Kurt – saludó su ex, quitándose las gafas oscuras, con una sonrisa cínica. Kurt no conocía aquella faceta del ojiverde.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Sebastian? – respondió con voz molesta.

\- Oh, tú ya lo sabes… - su tono cargado de sarcasmo cabreó al más bajo.

\- No – decretó Kurt, directo y seco – Eso no va a pasar.

\- Kurt, estoy siendo considerado contigo, por el bonito recuerdo que tengo de nuestra relación… - comenzó a decir el chico más alto, aproximándose al menor, el cual retrocedió por instinto – Solucionemos las cosas como personas civilizadas… Así todos quedamos felices – la sonrisa falsa se acentuó y Kurt sólo pudo rodar los ojos, ante su cinismo – Si estás tan seguro, no veo a qué le temes.

\- A nada Sebastian… - explicó cabreado – Sólo no quiero exponer a mi hija a todo esto… Es una bebé, ¿entiendes eso? – bufó – No voy a cumplir tus caprichos a costa de la incomodidad de ella.

El mayor chasqueó la lengua repetidas veces, en señal de reprobación.

\- Como dije antes… estoy siendo considerado, Kurt – el semblante de Sebastian cambió a uno frío – No me obligues a ponerme rudo… Así que piénsalo mejor.

\- ¿Estás amenazándome? – Kurt alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

\- Tómalo como quieras – el mayor dio la vuelta a su carro, subiéndose a él y poniéndolo en marcha. Se despidió con una mano alzada y una sonrisa, dejando al menor con una maldición en la boca.

Kurt tomó aire, buscando tranquilizarse. No permitiría que esa situación lo afectara, ni mucho menos, echara a perder todo lo que había logrado hasta el momento. No le daría esa ventaja a Sebastian, de verlo asustado.

-o-

Aquel desagradable encuentro volvió a repetirse; Sebastian obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta y Kurt cada vez más cabreado con las amenazas entre líneas que el mayor le lanzaba, aunque las últimas ocasiones eran mucho más directas, sin atisbos de bromas o sarcasmo. Sebastian era frío y demandante con su petición de realizar la prueba de ADN a su hija.

Kurt ya no tenía ganas de seguirle el juego y tener que escuchar sus frases cargadas de arrogancia, por lo que la última vez le dijo con una gran sonrisa, que se fuera a la mierda, dejándolo luego con la palabra en la boca.

Blaine estaba al tanto de las insistentes visitas de Sebastian hacia la escuela de su novio, y aunque se moría de ganas de aparecerse de sorpresa y romperte la cara de un golpe, Kurt le aseguraba que no era necesario caer bajo, porque aquello solo empeoraría todo, dándole mayores motivos a Sebastian para buscar venganza. El castaño no podía olvidar que su ex venía de una familia adinerada, con influencias de dudosa reputación y que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir su capricho.

Una de las usuales tardes, en que Blaine jugaba con su hija, mientras Kurt se daba una ducha, el timbre sonó. No habiendo nadie más en casa que ellos, el moreno tomó a Ellie en sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta, sorprendiéndose de ver a Sebastian allí. El chico de ojos verdes frunció inmediatamente el ceño al encontrarse con un completo desconocido para él, en casa de Kurt, sosteniendo a la pequeña con familiaridad.

\- Hola, yo… estoy buscando a Kurt – saludó con un tono de voz formal. Blaine sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, por lo que quiso jugar con él un poco.

\- ¿Sí? – alzó las cejas - ¿Quién lo busca? – contuvo la sonrisa.

\- Am… soy Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe – se presentó, algo incómodo – Él sabe quién soy… sólo… ¿Puedes decirle que lo busco? – pidió con algo de ansiedad.

\- Oh, lo lamento… - fingió pesar, con la voz cargada de burla – Pero él no está para recibir a nadie en este momento.

\- Es importante – informó Sebastian, comenzando a captar el sarcasmo en el moreno.

\- Si, bueno… no se puede – se encogió de hombros – Tendrás que venir otro día – Blaine intentó cerrar la puerta, pero una precipitada mano se lo impidió.

\- No estoy bromeando – advirtió, y el moreno sintió el enfado en su voz. Aquello le hizo sonreír – Realmente, necesito hablar con él.

\- Okay, veo que no te irás… - soltó una risita baja – De acuerdo, puedes darme tu recado y yo se lo entregaré más tarde.

\- No es contigo con quien quiero hablar… - respondió molesto – Además, es algo privado.

\- ¿Privado? Mmh… - Blaine le dio una mirada divertida a Ellie, quien le sonreía al moreno, ajena a lo que ocurría frente a sus brillantes ojos azules – Bien, creo que no estás informado… Yo soy Blaine, el novio de Kurt – los ojos verdes de Sebastian se abrieron en sorpresa, para luego llamear de ira. Aun así, el más alto se mantuvo impasible – Y, con Kurt, tenemos de esas relaciones donde nos contamos todo, ¿sabes? – continuó con su tono sarcástico – Por lo que no hay asuntos "privados" entre nosotros – le mostró una sonrisa falsa, esperando por la respuesta del chico frente a él.

\- Está bien, Blaine – Sebastian pronunció su nombre con desagrado – Vine a pedirle una vez más a Kurt que hagamos un examen de ADN para confirmar si esta lindura es hija mía – los níveos dedos de Sebastian intentaron tocar la mejilla de Ellie, pero la rápida reacción de Blaine se lo impidió, dejándolo con la mano tendida en el aire, la cual retiró sonriendo cínico.

\- Pierdes tu tiempo, Sebastian… - Blaine lo miró conteniendo la risa, manteniéndose tranquilo – Porque los únicos padres de Ellie, somos Kurt y yo – el rostro del ojiverde mutó a uno de ira total, ante lo apacible que el moreno lucía, sin ser afectado por sus palabras.

\- Si Kurt sigue negándose, voy a demandarlo – amenazó – Soy capaz de llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para lograr ese examen… Kurt sabe que mis padres tienen los medios para conseguirlo… - los ojos de Sebastian eran fuego puro, pero el pelinegro conservó la calma, descomponiéndolo aún más – Y si obtengo un resultado positivo, será mejor que Kurt se olvide que tiene una hija porque lo primero que haré, será quitársela… él sabe que soy capaz de eso y más… Mis abogados lo destrozarán.

\- Deberías buscar a alguien más a quien molestar – murmuró Blaine, su voz totalmente en calma – Y un psiquiatra.

Antes de recibir otra respuesta por parte del más alto, Blaine cerró la puerta en sus narices, sintiéndose satisfecho de fastidiar al ex de su novio. Realmente el tipo estaba más chiflado de lo que el moreno estimaba.

Kurt apareció en ese momento en la cima de las escaleras, acomodando su chaqueta, observando a su novio con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – dudó, al notar la incomodidad de Blaine. El moreno soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado, ahora que no tenía a Sebastian en frente, no necesitaba fingir tranquilidad.

\- Vino tu ex – respondió el pelinegro con un dejo de fastidio en su tono de voz, revelándole al menor que aquello no había terminado nada bien.

\- ¿Sebastian estuvo aquí? – se escandalizó el castaño, bajando a toda prisa – Y, ¿qué quería?

\- Ya sabes… - Blaine se encogió de hombros, abrumado por la situación – Insiste en lo del ADN, y amenazó con usar sus abogados en tu contra y quitarte a Ellie – los ojos azules de Kurt centellearon con espanto – Es un imbécil… así que no le prestes atención.

\- Blaine, yo… yo no quisiera hacerlo, pero… - el chico tomó una respiración profunda – Conozco a Sebastian, y por desgracia, a su familia también… Son gente muy influyente en el área judicial… Si ellos quisieran perjudicarnos, no dudarían en hacerlo con todo lo que puedan – el moreno se mordió el labio, sintiéndose frustrado. Deseaba de todo corazón ayudar a su novio y quitarle ese problema de encima, pero no estaba en facultad de hacerlo.

\- Cariño, si tú estás seguro que Sebastian no es el padre de Ellie… Deberías dejar de preocuparte por las cosas que ellos puedan hacer – le aconsejó, pasando una mano por su mejilla – Además, estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas?

Kurt asintió, sintiéndose cálido en el interior por las palabras de su novio. Él tenía razón, se había prometido no dejar que Sebastian influyera en su vida de manera negativa, ni mucho menos arruinara la bella relación que tanto trabajo les costó conseguir.

-o-

El rostro de Kurt palideció drásticamente, aún más de lo usual, al leer la carta que acaba de llegar a su buzón.

\- Tiene que ser una maldita broma – masculló, tentado a romper el papel en mil pedazos, para descargar su ira - ¡Agh! ¡Idiota! – vociferó, volviendo a meter la carta en su sobre con fuerza innecesaria.

Regresó al interior de su casa, buscando su celular, discando el botón de llamado rápido.

\- ¿Cariño? – respondió Blaine desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Me acaba de llegar un citatorio – dijo, sin rodeos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? – el moreno no llegó a procesar la información a la velocidad que Kurt esperaba.

\- Sebastian cumplió sus amenazas y puso una demanda en mi contra, exigiendo un examen de ADN para confirmar su paternidad – explicó, intentando mantenerse estable, mientras sus ojos picaban por llorar – Estoy citado a comparecer con Ellie para hacerle la prueba.

\- Ese grandísimo hijo de puta – bufó entre dientes el pelinegro - ¿Cómo se atreve?

\- Te lo dije, Blaine… - las lágrimas le nublaron la vista al castaño, quien parpadeó repetidas veces para contenerlas – Esa gente no acepta un no por respuesta… Y Sebastian aún debe estar dolido por haberle mentido así.

\- Creo que finalmente, consiguió lo que quería – una risa amarga se escapó de la boca de Blaine, calándole los huesos a Kurt, quien no pudo evitar dejar caer su llanto, debido a la frustración que sentía.

\- Me siento tan culpable… - murmuró Kurt en un hilo de voz – Debí haber sido honesto desde el principio con todos… - el menor sorbió su llanto con disimulo – Esto no estaría pasando, de haberlo hecho.

\- Kurt, cariño… ya es un poco tarde para arrepentimientos – habló Blaine – Lo hecho, hecho está… Ahora debemos preocuparnos de solucionar esto lo mejor posible – Kurt escuchó a su novio atentamente – Vamos a hacer el maldito examen y cuando los resultados salgan, les cerraremos la boca a esos imbéciles… ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí… - susurró el castaño, asintiendo a su vez, aunque era consciente de que el moreno no podía verlo. Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con el puño de su sudadera e intentó recomponerse.

Blaine tenía razón, nuevamente. Haría el examen de ADN, le demostraría a Sebastian lo equivocado que estaba y luego ellos podrían pasar la página y continuar como hasta entonces.

-o-

La sala de espera del laboratorio clínico estaba excepcionalmente fría, o tal vez Kurt se sentía gélido bajo la letal mirada de Sebastian, quien se había acomodado frente a él, del otro lado del pequeño lugar, deliberadamente para observar hasta el más mínimo movimiento que hiciera el castaño. Ellie jugueteaba con un sonoro cascabel de color amarillo, mientras Kurt la mecía en su carreola. El ojiazul odiaba que Blaine no hubiera podido acompañarlo, y tampoco nadie de su familia. Odiaba también tener que enfrentarse a los punzantes ojos de Sebastian completamente solo. No deseaba estar allí, no quería ver la expresión de victoria en la cara afilada de su ex novio, como si hubiera visto el futuro con un resultado positivo a su favor. Aquello le sacaba de quicio.

\- ¿Sebastian Smythe? – llamó una joven enfermera, sosteniendo una planilla, la cual miró nuevamente - ¿Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel?

Kurt tuvo un poco de satisfacción al ver como la expresión triunfal del chico frente a él se arruinaba al oír el nombre de su hija siendo mencionado por la mujer. En efecto, Kurt y Blaine coincidieron en poner el apellido de ambos, como uno compuesto, quedando el del moreno antes que el de Kurt.

El ojiazul arrastró la carreola por el pulido y brillante piso blanco, entrando en la espaciosa sala de exámenes. La enfermera preparó algunas cosas, para luego acercarse a su hija con un hisopo estéril, pasándolo cuidadosamente por la boca abierta de Ellie, guardándolo luego en un pequeño tubo con tapa rosca. Escribió el nombre de la bebé y repitió el procedimiento con Sebastian, por lo que Kurt, sin ánimos de aguantar por más tiempo la presencia del mayor, salió del lugar, tan rápido como pudo, antes de que su ex novio pensara en seguirlo.

-o-

Kurt estaba cómodamente recostado sobre la cama de Blaine. Ellie dormía profundamente junto a él y Blaine, feliz y tranquila entre sus padres. Los chicos estaban mirándose atentamente el uno al otro, hablando de la escuela y el trabajo. Era un apacible día viernes en que las clases de Kurt se habían suspendido por la sospechosa explosión química de uno de los laboratorios, que infestó todo el instituto.

El castaño agradecía cada oportunidad de estar juntos, considerando el reducido tiempo que tenían entre semana, dejándole sólo sábados y domingos para verse, los cuales a veces se veía en la obligación de ocupar para estudiar o juntarse con sus compañeros de clase para realizar los proyectos que sus maestros le dejaban. Por lo que una mañana completa en compañía de su novio y su hija, era maravilloso.

De improviso, su celular vibró en su bolsillo. Con cuidado, esforzándose en no despertar a su hija, se puso de pie, indicándole al moreno por medio de una seña que saldría del cuarto para contestar.

\- ¿Diga? – murmuró, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

\- Buenos días – saludaron de manera formal del otro lado de la línea - ¿El señor Kurt Hummel?

\- Sí, soy yo – confirmó, sintiendo un nudo formarse en la boca del estómago. Antes de que la desconocida mujer se sumergiera en una explicación de quien era o los motivos de su llamada, el castaño ya lo sabía, y aquello lo puso ansioso en cuestión de segundos.

\- Le estamos llamando para informarle que el resultado del examen de paternidad que le realizó a su hija, está listo – comunicó. Kurt sólo pasó saliva – Puede pasar a retirarlo cuando guste.

\- De acuerdo, muchas gracias – finalizó la llamada, sintiendo que se le secaba la boca.

Había intentado no pensar en eso durante lo que demoraba en estar lista la respuesta, pero fracasó rotundamente. Ahora estaba echo un manojo de nervios y debía ir a buscar los resultados, y ni siquiera se sentía preparado para ello.

Regresó al cuarto, luego de tomar varias respiraciones para calmarse. Necesitaba estar tranquilo, por su bien y por el de su familia.

\- ¿Pasó algo? – indagó Blaine, al ver la palidez en el rostro del castaño.

\- Am… sí, ya… ya están los resultados del ADN – explicó, sentándose en el borde de la cama, junto a su novio – Debo ir a la clínica a recogerlo.

\- Oh… - el moreno no supo que decir exactamente. No sabía tampoco como sentirse al respecto; ¿ansioso? ¿tranquilo? ¿preocupado? No, todo era muy confuso, con la incertidumbre de lo que pudiera decir el examen.

Blaine quería confiar en la veracidad de su paternidad, y en las palabras dichas por su novio. Ellie era su hija, debía serlo… de lo contrario, el pelinegro no sabría componerse ante un golpe tan duro como ese.

La pareja condujo hasta la clínica, con la intención de salir del asunto de una buena vez. Kurt se mantenía callado, pero su cabeza no dejaba de gritar de ansiedad pura.

Para aumentar la tensión del momento, en la recepción del lugar se encontraron con Sebastian, quien seguramente había recibido la misma llamada telefónica. Los sobres fueron entregados a Sebastian y a Kurt. El ojiazul le lanzó una mirada asustada a Blaine, cuando vio que su ex novio no perdía tiempo en abrir el papel doblado con el resultado. Kurt lo imitó, desdoblando la hoja, pasando la mirada rápidamente por el texto inicial, buscando una sola cosa.

Su corazón se saltó dos latidos y el aire de sus pulmones fue exhalado de golpe al leer el resultado.

Sebastian soltó una exclamación a su lado, para luego dejar ver una enorme sonrisa triunfal, que casi tiró a Blaine de su silla. Clavó su mirada en su novio, quien lucía enfermo.

Sus ojos azules, a punto de desbordarse de lágrimas, se alzaron lentamente para capturar los avellana frente a él. Su mirada cargada de culpa y sorpresa, le dio el tiro de gracia. Blaine casi pudo oír su corazón rompiéndose dentro de su pecho, y la decepción cerrándole la garganta. Kurt agradeció no haber llevado a su hija con ellos, y haberla dejado con Carole, porque aquello hubiera resultado devastador.

Blaine, sin decir una palabra y con la mirada rota, se puso de pie y se marchó. Kurt tardó una fracción de segundo en reaccionar y correr tras él.

\- ¡Blaine! – vociferó, con la voz quebrada por el llanto - ¡Blaine, por favor!

El castaño salió al exterior, desesperado mirando hacia todos lados, buscándole. Casi sonríe de alivio cuando lo ve apoyado en el muro lateral, pero sus intenciones se esfumaron al ver su rostro.

\- Blaine… - se acercó a su novio, inseguro de qué debía decir ahora – Yo… yo no sé lo que pasó… - murmuró, quitando las lágrimas de sus mejillas – Estaba seguro de que tú eras el padre de Ellie… no entiendo cómo pudo pasar…

El castaño casi brincó del susto cuando el moreno le dio una potente patada a un contenedor de basura, colérico.

\- ¿Quieres saber qué pasó? – respondió con la ira tiñendo su tono de voz – Pasó que hice el papel de idiota ¡Eso pasó! – terminó en un grito lleno de frustración - ¡El idiota que creía ser el padre del bebé de otro! – soltó una risa amarga, sin rastro de humor – Debí haber escuchado cuando me dijiste que te dejara en paz, porque yo no era el padre, y no teníamos nada que ver… - añadió bajando la voz a un murmullo grave.

\- No, Blaine… - el castaño, algo desesperado, intentó acercarse, envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

El moreno, furioso, apartó su gesto bruscamente, para luego alejarse caminando con rumbo desconocido. Kurt solo pudo envolverse a sí mismo, llorando silenciosamente. El caos que temía, le había dado una patada en la cara y todo se había ido al carajo.

El dolor que sentía era tan grande que su cuerpo se entumeció, comenzando a temblar con pequeños espasmos. Estaba desorientado y no tenía idea de qué haría de ahora en adelante con su vida, con su hija y con él mismo. En su ensimismamiento, no escuchó los pasos de Sebastian tras de él, quien salía de la clínica con la felicidad pintada en todo su rostro.

\- Kurt, que bien que no te has ido aún – comenzó a decir el chico de ojos verdes, sin importarle el estado en que se encontraba el menor – Me gustaría acordar algunas cosas con respecto a la bebé, ya sabes… me he perdido de mucho y…

\- No es un buen momento – lo cortó Kurt, volteándose con expresión vacía y mirada ausente.

\- Hey, quedó demostrado que soy el padre de esa niña, por lo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo de recuperar el tiempo que perdí por tu culpa – lo acusó.

\- Arreglaremos eso en otro momento – volvió a decir – Ahora, no puedo.

Sin esperar una respuesta de parte del mayor, Kurt caminó hacia su carro y se marchó.

Se vio obligado a detenerse un par de calles después, porque sus manos no dejaban de temblar, ni su cuerpo de sufrir espasmos. Kurt sentía que iba a morir.

-o-

El ojiazul ni siquiera fue consciente de cómo logró llegar a su casa en una sola pieza, pero estaba agradecido por ello. Bajó de su carro, aun con las piernas débiles y el cuerpo tembloroso. Fue recibido por su familia, aunque la ausencia de Blaine lo golpeó dolorosamente. No hizo falta que el castaño les enseñara el resultado del examen, ni que dijera nada. Burt pudo ver lo ocurrido en los ojos de su hijo, por lo que se limitó a envolverlo en sus brazos, sabiendo que el menor no estaba nada bien.

Kurt sintió el cálido abrazo de su padre como una válvula de escape, que liberó la presión que tenía en su pecho, logrando que dejara salir todo de su interior. Entonces, lloró… y no se detuvo hasta que sus ojos se secaron y el reloj dio una vuelta completa. Vació su corazón roto, dejó fluir su tristeza y toda la angustia que lo oprimía, pero no se sintió mejor en absoluto.

Carole le aseguró a un destrozado Kurt que ella se encargaría de Ellie, para que él pudiera tener un momento para sí mismo. Como un cadáver andante, el ojiazul subió a su cuarto, lanzándose a su cama para continuar llorando, aunque ya no se sacudía como antes, sólo eran lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente y sin pausa, mojando la almohada bajo su cabeza.

En algún punto de su desahogo, se durmió; espantándose al ser despertado por el sonido de su celular. Inmediatamente, la ilusión de que se tratara de Blaine, lo hizo contestar tan rápido como pudo, aun con el letargo del sueño sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¿Hola? – murmuró con la voz rasposa.

\- Hola, Kurt… - el corazón agitado de Kurt se detuvo y el rostro se le arrugó en desagrado – Soy Sebastian… sí, aún conservo tu número de teléfono, lo sé… es patético – bromeó, haciendo que el ojiazul se sintiera enfermo con sólo oírlo reír – Pero ahora me resulta útil – Kurt no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo sostuvo el aparato contra su oreja – Aún así, no intentes evitar mis llamadas, porque no tengo problemas en ir a tu casa… Creo que ese punto ya quedó demostrado…

\- Hmm… - gruñó en respuesta el menor.

\- Bien, sólo llamaba para que arregláramos algunas cosas con respecto a Elizabeth… - el ojiverde chasqueó la lengua repetidas veces – No sé si me gusta ese nombre para nuestra hija – Kurt no sabía que pensar al respecto, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que no le permitiría hacer nada para alterar la rutina de su bebé – Lo toleraré por ahora, ya veremos más adelante… También lo del apellido debe ser modificado – Sebastian continuaba su monólogo, sin preocuparse de que lo estuvieran realmente oyendo, con la seguridad de que tenía a Kurt en sus manos – Pero, eso no es lo más relevante aquí… El motivo real es… que quiero verla y pasar tiempo con ella, asique sería bueno que designáramos días para que pueda ir y estar con ella, tal vez llevarla a mi casa también…

\- No – fue la firme y directa contestación del menor – Ellie no saldrá de mi casa por ahora, es demasiado pequeña.

\- Okay, entiendo… - Seb se aclaró la garganta para continuar – Estaba pensando en que me gustaría ir todos los días, después de clases, para pasar tiempo juntos, ¿qué dices?

\- Yo también tengo compromisos, y cosas que hacer – explicó Kurt, cabreado de todo – No puedo cancelar todo, para esperar tus visitas.

\- Kurt… ¿qué prefieres? ¿Eh? – preguntó el mayor, sacándolo de foco - ¿Arreglar esto por las buenas, organizándonos y siendo considerados con la situación? ¿O, dejarlo en manos de los abogados y terminar peor?

\- Ahg… - el ojiazul suspiro apesadumbrado. Lo que menos deseaba era hacer que su hija pasara por aquello. Le aterraba la sola idea de imaginarlo – Está bien… hagamos un arreglo entre nosotros… sinceramente, no deseo agrandar el problema, si no solucionarlo de la mejor manera, sin que Ellie se vea afectada en lo más mínimo.

\- Así es como me gusta… - se rió el otro – Cuando los chicos son inteligentes.

\- Si eso es todo lo que querías decir… - lo cortó Kurt, más que furioso – Adiós, Sebastian.

\- Nos vemos pronto – el tono de voz del ojiverde le erizó la piel, de forma aterradora.

-o-

Kurt tamborileó sus dedos contra la mesada de la cocina, esperando por una respuesta del otro lado de la línea; sin embargo, como las anteriores veces, nadie cogió la llamada.

\- Maldición, Blaine… - murmuró, para morder luego la uña de su dedo meñique – Contesta…

El sonido de la grabación del buzón sonó, y el castaño soltó un suspiro.

\- Am… Blaine, soy… soy yo… - se pasó una mano por la frente, exasperado – Te he llamado muchas veces, y creo que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos mensajes te he dejado… Sólo… por favor, necesitamos hablar de esto… No podemos dejar las cosas así… llámame pronto, ¿sí? – soltó un nuevo suspiro – No me ignores más.

Finalizó la llamada con tristeza.

Tantas veces había sentido el impulso de ir a su departamento, pero sabía que no encontraría a Blaine allí, porque el chico pasaba toda la tarde en el trabajo, y no se sentía seguro de ir hasta el Lima Bean, pues no deseaba perjudicarlo si las cosas se salían de control y terminaban en una discusión. Ser el causante de que perdiera su empleo, era lo que menos quería Kurt.

Sin embargo, los días seguían pasando, y sus ojos estaban adormecidos e irritados de tanto llorar, además de verse obligado a pedirle ayuda a su madrastra para cuidar de Ellie, a pesar de que Carole no tenía ningún problema con hacerlo, Kurt se sentía mal. Sebastian también le sumaba más preocupaciones a la pila que ya cargaba el chico, con sus insistentes llamadas para acordar una fecha en que pudiera ver a Ellie. Kurt intentaba evadirlo con excusas, pero ya se le estaban agotando y temía que el otro tomara represalias judiciales en su contra.

Ante todo eso, Kurt, con una determinación que había olvidado que poseía, se dirigió al Lima Ben, en cuanto sus clases de ese día acabaron. No podía evitar sentir un nudo en la boca del estómago, cuando entró al local, que solía frecuentar en sus últimos meses de embarazo. Ya no estaban los mismos baristas, sólo Blaine había mantenido su trabajo allí, ahora atendiendo la caja registradora, con una falsa sonrisa, que Kurt podía percibir que no llegaba a sus ojos color miel. Se puso en la fila, rogando porque el moreno no lo viera aún, por temor a que huyera. Cuando fue su turno, la fingida expresión en el rostro de Blaine, desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una inescrutable.

\- Blaine… - murmuró Kurt, con un hilo de voz – Yo…

\- Buenas tarde, ¿qué va a ordenar? – interrumpió, desconcertándolo con la frialdad con la que le hablaba.

\- Tenemos que hablar… - insistió el castaño, esperando que el chico frente a él cediera un poco.

\- Estoy en horas laborales – sentenció, sin dejar lugar a discusiones, pero Kurt no quería darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Rebuscó en el interior de su bolso y plantó un par de billetes sobre el mesón con brusquedad, armándose de valor nuevamente.

\- Bien, ahora soy tu cliente… - informó, poniendo un nuevo tono de voz, cargado de determinación – Así que tendrás que escucharme tanto como tarde en pedir mi orden – alzó una ceja, con autosuficiencia, recibiendo un suspiro resignado del moreno.

\- De acuerdo… - murmuró Blaine, mirándolo con atención - ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

\- Primero que nada… Lo siento – dijo con sinceridad, intentando tomar la mano de Blaine, pero esta fue apartada rápidamente – Realmente, lo siento por todo lo que pasó… Yo – tomó una bocanada de aire – Yo sigo pensando que es imposible que Sebastian sea el padre de Ellie, porque… yo no soy un idiota, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro de que antes de esa fiesta… cuando estuvimos juntos… Yo, llevaba semanas lejos de él… - los ojos de Blaine se removieron inquietos ante la mención de Kurt – Él estaba en ese internado y no podíamos vernos… Y, no te niego que sí estuvimos juntos después de eso, pero… yo ya había confirmado mi embarazo con cinco semanas… - Kurt escrutó el rostro del mayor, en busca de algún indicio que le dijera que le creía en algo de todo lo que estaba diciendo – Tienes que creerme.

\- ¿Qué vas a ordenar? – repitió Blaine, sin inmutarse ante la detallada explicación que Kurt le había dado, porque le había dolido como la mierda escucharlo decir que después de haber estado juntos, también se había acostado con su ex novio, siendo que él nunca pudo volver a estar con nadie más.

\- Un capuccino – susurró – Blaine, ¿está escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo? – el moreno digitó algunas cosas en la maquina frente a él, ignorándolo – Estoy seguro que hubo algún error cuando tomaron la muestra o algo, porque no puede ser él… No hay forma.

El pelinegro le entregó la orden al chico que estaba en la máquina de café y volteó a mirar los ojos azules de Kurt, que estaban rojos y cristalizados con las lágrimas no derramadas.

\- Por allá le entregarán su orden, que tenga buena tarde – murmuró con voz monótona, esperando que el menor se moviera hacia el costado.

\- ¿Es enserio? – Kurt puso una mano, cubriendo su boca, aguantándose las ganas de echarse a llorar ahí mismo, ante la total indiferencia de Blaine – ¿Ni siquiera te importa lo que pase con nosotros? – dudó – Se supone que estamos en una relación y tú… ¿sólo lo dejarás así?

\- Hay más clientes que esperan ser atendidos – dijo, dándole una mirada vacía y fría.

Kurt, ante tal demostración de frialdad, presionó sus labios en una línea y sus manos en puños, saliendo a grandes zancadas de la cafetería, importándole poco el capuccino que había ordenado. Sus ojos apenas le dejaban visualizar lo que tenía delante de él, por la copiosa cantidad de lágrimas que salían de ellos. Se detuvo en una esquina, apoyándose contra un muro, intentando regularizar su respiración, y limpiando sus ojos. No podía conducir así, era arriesgado.

Se deslizó hasta quedar con la cabeza oculta entre sus piernas, sacando toda la tristeza de su interior. Si bien, ya había llorado demasiado, su cuerpo parecía no poder detenerse.

* * *

 _ **"Pañuelos! Pañuelos! Lleve sus pañuelos!"**_

 _ **Sí, lo sé... Esto está peor que la Rosa de Guadalupe... Pero, uds ya me conocen y saben que el drama me motiva y me da 100 años de vida...**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	28. Capítulo 28

_**Holaaa! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Disfruten!**_

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 28._**

* * *

Blaine Anderson se sentía abatido y sus ojos dolían por llorar tanto. Sí, el chico malo hacía mucho que dejó de ocultar sus sentimientos, exactamente cuando conoció a Kurt. El alegre muchacho de ojos azules y cabello castaño logró romper sus muros, y las cosas comenzaron a importarle demasiado, por lo que ahora, se encontraba tirado en su cama, con un corazón roto y muchas dudas rondando su mente.

Kurt había dicho bastantes cosas en el Lima Bean, y como en una especie de película, sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez, haciéndole reconsiderar todo. Él aseguraba que Sebastian no podía ser el padre y que había un error, pero la simple idea de que su novio, o lo que fuera en ese momento, se hubiera acostado con el odioso de su ex, le dolía horriblemente y nublaba su juicio.

Quizá Kurt tenía razón, y las cosas estaban pasando de esa manera porque mintió más de la cuenta. Él era responsable de lo que ocurría, y Blaine sólo se había visto tristemente involucrado.

No… A pesar de todo, Blaine amaba sinceramente al castaño; y si algo se preservaba intacto en el tiempo, eran sus sentimientos hacia el menor. Tal vez por eso se le hacía todo tan doloroso, consiguiendo que sintiera que debía hacer algo al respecto. El ojiazul se veía destrozado, cuando vino a verle, casi tanto como el mismo Blaine lo estaba. El moreno necesitaba ayudarlo.

Pasaron varios días antes de que Blaine se decidiera finalmente a romper la promesa que se hizo cuando salió de la correccional, pero, si era por Kurt, valdría la pena.

El viaje en motocicleta fue largo, tardando casi hora y media en llegar al lugar. El barrio se veía tranquilo, limpio y lujoso; tal como lo recordaba. Tomó varias respiraciones, antes de llamar a la puerta, pues no estaba seguro de la reacción que podría tener esa persona al verle después de tanto tiempo.

\- ¿B-Blaine? – la sorpresa colándose en su tono de voz - ¿Blaine, eres tú? – el moreno sólo pudo asentir, rememorando la última vez que vio a ese hombre. La edad se hacía presente en su rostro y en su cabello oscuro, ahora cubierto por algunas hebras grises – Realmente eres tú, muchacho.

Los grandes brazos del mayor lo rodearon con cariño, palmeándole la espalda, invitándole a pasar.

\- Oh, Dios… ha pasado tanto desde que te vi, Blaine… - el moreno miró el interior del lugar, recordando las incontables veces que había estado allí en el pasado – Creo que fue en el juicio…

\- Sí – lo cortó el menor, no queriendo recordar aquello – Yo… lo siento por… no avisar que vendría, es sólo que… perdí su número de teléfono…

\- Pudiste pedírselo a tu padre – dijo con una sonrisa, notando la mueca de disgusto en el rostro del chico – Por cierto, ¿cómo está él? Llevo mucho tiempo sin hablarle…

\- Yo también – respondió seco, dándole una sonrisa forzada – Y… si no le importa… no quisiera hablar de eso, por favor.

\- Oh, claro… - el hombre anduvo un par de pasos, hasta sentarse en el sofá de la sala, señalándole a Blaine que lo acompañara – Ven, muchacho…

Blaine se acomodó en el cómodo sitial, frotando sus manos, perdiéndose un poco en los abrumadores recuerdos que pretendía evitar a toda costa.

\- Señor Miller… - el hombre frente a él negó con un gesto de su mano, interrumpiéndole.

\- Llámame Oliver… ya no eres un niño – sugirió, dándole una sonrisa paternal.

\- Muy bien… Oliver, yo… - el chico soltó un suspiro – Necesito su ayuda.

\- Dime, ¿qué ocurre? – indagó.

\- Diablos, no sé por dónde empezar… - se rascó la nuca - Tengo mucho para decirle.

\- ¿Qué te parece si partes por el principio? – bromeó, dejando oír una risa grave, que Blaine imitó.

\- De acuerdo… - inevitablemente, los ojos del moreno comenzaron la brillar, con el simple recuerdo de Kurt y la forma cómo se conocieron – Después de salir de la correccional, el servicio de integración me buscó un instituto donde me recibieran, aun con mi historial… Así terminé en una escuela pública de Lima – explicó – Allí… conocí a un chico – sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas, pero el hombre solo asintió – Él me gustó tanto, en cuanto lo vi por primera vez… Tan delicado, siempre sonriendo… a veces lo oía cantar cuando estaba en los camerinos, y tiene una voz hermosa, como todo en él…

\- Déjame adivinar… ¿Tenía novia? – bromeó el señor Miller.

\- Oh, no… peor… - rió el pelinegro – Tenía un novio… un tipo pedante, con dinero y cara de galán de revista… Un completo idiota – se encogió de hombros, haciendo reír al hombre – Bueno, hubo una fiesta y el chico que me traía loco, fue con sus amigos… Yo creo que fue cosa del destino o realmente soy un maldito suertudo, porque terminamos bailando juntos y… - gesticuló con sus manos – Ya sabe… algo más que sólo bailando.

\- Debo suponer que es algo importante, y por eso me lo estás contando… - comentó Oliver, dándole una mirada divertida – Si no, deja de presumir.

\- En realidad, si fue algo importante… muy importante, yo… - una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro del menor – Creo que nada fue igual para mí después de estar con él…

\- Nunca te oí hablar así de nadie – murmuró.

\- Es que Kurt es único – soltó, sin poder evitarlo.

\- Oh, tiene nombre… - se burló el hombre, haciendo reír a Blaine.

\- Sí. Kurt Hummel – Blaine se mantuvo en silencio un momento, pensando en lo siguiente que diría - ¿Has oído hablar del gen portador?

\- Claro que sí, aunque es algo muy raro… - dijo, pasando una mano por su barbilla – Además, de que son escasos los hombres que descubren que lo poseen.

\- Por eso Kurt es único… - continuó el moreno, con la mirada perdida – Él tiene el gen portador… se enteró un par de semanas después de la fiesta, y yo un poco después… por accidente – el hombre se esforzó en no sobre reaccionar ante lo que oía, porque el semblante de Blaine se veía realmente triste – Él me odiaba, siempre estaba gritándome que me alejara, y que no le buscara… Pero, ya me conoce… Suelo ser algo terco, mucho más cuando realmente quiero conseguir algo… - el señor Miller asintió – Y lo conseguí – una sonrisa llena de satisfacción iluminó el rostro del menor – Kurt terminó con su novio, porque… bueno, era un idiota… aunque siempre se mantuvo rondándolo, aun así… acabamos como novios, además de… padres adolescentes… sí, todo un drama – Blaine se encogió nuevamente de hombros – Pero, éramos tan felices… Yo… jamás había experimentado nada igual… sentir sus pataditas y verla a través de una pantalla… ver su vientre crecer y llenarse de vida de esa manera… - una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, y Blaine la apartó con una risa triste – Ella se volvió mi todo, junto con Kurt…

\- ¿Es una niña? – consultó Oliver, sintiéndose profundamente conmovido por el relato del chico - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Elizabeth – dijo Blaine, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta de sólo nombrarla en voz alta – Kurt me asegura que es mi hija… Yo no sé qué pensar.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – quiso saber el hombre, ligeramente confundido – Dijiste que en la fiesta…

\- Sí, pero él también tenía un novio, ¿recuerda? – intentó explicarse, su tono teñido de frustración – Estuvieron juntos después de eso… Y él apareció hace poco, demandó a Kurt para hacerle un examen de ADN a… Ellie… - las lágrimas golpearon sus ojos de improviso, mientras en su cabeza revivían las imágenes de lo ocurrido en la clínica – Lo resultados dieron a favor de él…

\- Oh, entiendo – susurró el hombre, acercándose a Blaine y palmeando su espalda, ahora que el moreno no podía contener su llanto por más tiempo.

Se mantuvieron así un tiempo. Oliver le ofreció un vaso de agua al chico, intentando consolarlo con frases alentadoras. Blaine agradeció el gesto, logrando componerse luego de un rato.

\- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí? – cuestionó el señor Miller, mirándolo con determinación – Porque no creo que sólo hayas venido a contarme tus problemas, para que te consolara, ¿o sí? – Blaine le dio una sonrisa triste.

\- No… no soy ese tipo de persona – torció el gesto – Hace unos días Kurt fue a la cafetería donde trabajo, dijo muchas cosas que… no puedo sacar de mi cabeza, y no quiero cerrarme a la idea de que pueda ser verdad – Blaine bebió un corto trago de agua, devolviendo el vaso a la mesa – Él dijo que… antes de la fiesta, llevaba semanas lejos de su novio, porque él estaba en un internado o algo así… y que, luego de la fiesta, confirmó el embarazo… antes de estar con el noviecito ese… - añadió despectivamente – Según Kurt, no hay posibilidades de que él sea el padre del bebé y que hubo algún error en el examen.

\- Y, ¿tú crees que eso es así? – indagó el mayor.

\- Quiero creerle… - confesó, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse – Realmente, deseo que sea cierto.

\- No voy a mentirte, Blaine… - comenzó a decir Oliver, tomando una postura erguida en el sofá – La situación se complica, habiendo una prueba de paternidad de por medio… Es un caso prácticamente cerrado, con un resultado positivo… Como abogado, podría recomendarte que le pidieras a Kurt que realizara otro examen… Pero, no sé si serviría de mucho…

\- Yo… no sé si deba… - la tristeza apareció otra vez en su semblante – Con todo lo que pasó, Kurt y yo nos alejamos… y no me siento con el derecho de pedirle algo así… Tampoco quiero exponer a Ellie a otro examen...

\- Y el tipo, ¿es de fiar? – preguntó – Digo, viene de una familia adinerada, pero… ¿es una persona decente?

\- No estoy seguro, aunque Kurt dice que tienen grandes influencias en el sector judicial.

\- Hmm… - el hombre se rascó el mentón, analizando la situación – Tengo una hipótesis, que puedes comentársela a tu chico… Tal vez, el tipo ese usó sus influencias para manipular el resultado… Si él está tan seguro de que tú eres el padre, eso explicaría la situación… - los ojos de Blaine brillaron esperanzados. Aquello le hacía sentido – En tal caso, ustedes pueden hacer una contrademanda, por falsificación de documentos médicos, además de daños y perjuicios… El tipo podría terminar en la cárcel, fácilmente.

\- Tiene lógica… Pero, como te dije, Kurt y yo ya no nos hablamos, desde… el resultado del ADN – aclaró, bajando la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.

\- ¿Por qué, Blaine? – cuestionó el hombre – Acaso, ¿ya no sientes lo mismo por él? ¿Dejaste de quererlo?

\- Oh, no… creo que eso no pasará jamás – negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces? – la mirada perspicaz del mayor lo hizo cuestionarse muchas cosas – Kurt debe sentirse devastado ahora, completamente sólo, con una bebé pequeña y un montón de problemas…

\- Lo sé, pero… no es tan fácil… - Blaine pasó una mano por su pelo negro, despeinándolo – Él va a estar ahí, reclamando su lugar de padre con Ellie, y yo… no puedo soportar eso, cuando era yo quien ocupaba ese puesto…

\- Nada quita que sigas siéndolo, muchacho – Oliver soltó un suspiro – Vivimos en los tiempos modernos, donde las parejas tienen hijos, luego se separan y rehacen su vida con otros, dándole a esos niños la oportunidad de tener más de dos padres… No necesitan compartir un vínculo sanguíneo para decirles "papá".

El moreno se mantuvo en silencio, mientras su cabeza procesaba todo tipo de pensamientos, analizando las palabras del hombre frente a él.

\- Yo… pensaré en eso… - concordó – Y… me gustaría saber si, en un caso determinado que necesitáramos tu ayuda… ¿podemos contar contigo?

\- Blaine, hace dos años que no ejerzo como abogado – torció el gesto – Pero, siempre podré hacer una excepción por ti, muchacho… eres como el hijo que nunca tuve… - rió.

\- Oliver, tienes tres hijos – rebatió el pelinegro, contagiado con su broma.

\- Todo unos ingratos – se quejó, conservando su sonrisa – Desde que se graduaron, jamás volvieron, ni para una navidad o un cumpleaños…

\- Yo tampoco vine en mucho tiempo – comentó, su semblante tiñéndose de tristeza.

\- Tenías asuntos más importantes… - el hombre se acercó a él y palmeó su espalda con cariño – ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Marta va a preparar su estofado especial.

\- Me encantaría – respondió Blaine, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño otra vez, recordando lo mucho que le gustaba la comida que preparaban en esa casa.

-o-

Kurt Hummel estaba a poco de llegar a su límite. En el último mes, desde que su vida se volvió un caos, había tenido que lidiar con mucho más de lo que se sentía capaz de soportar.

Por un lado, tenía la escuela, con exámenes y proyectos; los cuales no aprobaba de la mejor manera, porque casi no le quedaba tiempo para estudiar, y mucho menos pensar en reunirse con sus compañeros de clase después de la escuela, porque debía cuidar de su bebé.

Carole había sido su mayor apoyo, pero el sentimiento de culpa no lo abandonaba, cada día que la mujer debía quedarse en casa, en lugar de ir a trabajar, sólo por cuidar de Ellie.

Por otro lado; Sebastian no le daba ni un descanso, yendo a su casa todos los días, sagradamente, ocupando toda su tarde. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, pero a medida que los días pasaron, se dio cuenta de que aquello no iba a resultar. ¿Por qué? Simple… Ellie parecía detestar a Sebastian. En cuanto lo veía cerca, comenzaba a llorar y no se detenía hasta que Kurt la rescataba de los brazos del mayor. Kurt creyó que mejoraría una vez que se familiarizaran; sin embargo, cada día era peor, al punto que para evitar que Ellie terminara enfermándose de tanto llanto, Kurt debía estar con ellos, en lo que durara la visita de Sebastian, lo que no le dejaba ni tiempo ni energía para sus deberes escolares, ni para nada.

Cuando llegaba la noche; acontecía la tercera cosa que lo tenía al borde del colapso… Ellie lloraba, no solo por un rato, sino, por horas y horas… Kurt, aunque intentaba sobrellevar la situación, mostrándole juguetes, cantándole o asegurándose de que no tuviera hambre ni el pañal sucio; no lograba calmar su llanto, terminando los dos en un mar de lágrimas. A veces Kurt pensaba en que tal vez su hija extrañaba a Blaine, tanto como él lo hacía… ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos antes, por lo que no sería raro que el hecho de ya no verlo más, de un día para otro, estuviera afectándole de esa manera.

El castaño también estaba sufriendo por el mutismo de Blaine. Ni siquiera sabía que pasaría con ellos, ni si aún continuaban siendo una pareja. Todo era confuso, y que no diera indicios de querer mantenerse en su vida, lo empeoraba todo. Kurt sólo deseaba decirle cuanto lo extrañaba, y que Ellie lo necesitaba, pero le dolía el corazón de sólo pensar en decirle algo así, después de todo lo ocurrido, porque eso sólo lo dañaría más.

-o-

Las grandes puertas del lugar intimidaron al moreno, quien sostenía un folio con su documentación, muy pegado a su cuerpo, conteniendo su nerviosismo. Aun no se sentía del todo seguro de ir allí, pero ya que no tenía un objetivo para continuar su vida como hasta ahora lo hacía, no perdía nada con intentar algo nuevo.

Entró, siendo recibido por el jovial ambiente universitario. Caminó hacia la recepción, informando que tenía una cita y luego de que le indicaran que esperara, se sentó en una de las tantas sillas dispuestas en el recibidor.

Ahora que recibía una buena paga, y no tenía en quien gastarla, por decirlo de alguna manera; Blaine había decidido que haría un cambio en su vida, invirtiendo en su futuro. Ya sea que las cosas con Kurt funcionen o no, Blaine no quería ser el mismo chico fracasado, que se conforma con el simple empleo de barista en una cafetería. No, Blaine quería demostrar que podía hacer mucho más que eso, que valía la pena. Y, aunque no lo diría en voz alta, tal vez nunca; hacía esto para que Ellie algún día pudiera sentirse orgullosa de él.

Blaine no pensaba rendirse con Kurt; y Dios sabía que lo amaba demasiado a él y a la pequeña Elizabeth, como para desaparecer de sus vidas. No lo haría, pero… de todos modos, aunque deseaba correr a la casa de los _Hudmel_ y envolver en sus brazos al castaño para no soltarlo más, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuando sería el momento adecuado. ¿Debería comenzar con una llamada telefónica? ¿Sería mejor simplemente sorprenderlo, llegando a su puerta?

Por ahora, sólo esperaría que el destino le mostrara cuándo.

La mujer de la recepción le indicó que pasara a la oficina, guiándolo al interior de un pasillo lleno de puertas, cada una con su respectiva placa, informando el nombre y cargo de quien estaba dentro.

\- Bienvenido, señor Anderson – lo recibió una mujer atractiva, que bordeaba los cuarenta, señalándole con una mano para que ocupara el asiento frente a ella – Mi nombre es Marian, y soy la encargada de asuntos académicos.

\- Es un placer – saludó el moreno, estrechando la mano de ella.

\- Recibimos su solicitud, aunque está un poco fuera de plazo… - comenzó a decir ella, notando la desilusión cruzar por los ojos del menor – Pero, queremos hacer una excepción con usted – la sonrisa regresó al oírle - ¿Trajo su documentación?

\- Sí – le tendió el folder, sintiéndose ansioso.

La mujer tardó un rato en revisar cada uno de los documentos que había llevado Blaine, asintiendo y murmurando, mientras leía.

\- Por ser esta una universidad pública, no tomaremos en consideración su expediente – informó, haciendo que Blaine soltara un suspiro de alivio – Además, ajustaremos su horario para que no interfiera en su trabajo.

\- ¿Es en serio? – Blaine no podía creer todo lo que oía – Gr-gracias.

\- Seré sincera con usted, señor Anderson – la mujer apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio, enlazando sus dedos a la altura de su mentón, observándolo con confidencialidad – Su ingreso ha sido, gracias al programa que el gobierno nos subvenciona, por cada alumno… ¿cómo decirlo?... _problemático_ – el moreno alzó las cejas en confusión – O sea, aquellos chicos que no tuvieron un gran desempeño en secundaria, o que, como usted, pasaron por reformatorios o servicio comunitario… como una clase de incentivo para superarse.

\- Pues… aun así, me siento agradecido – rio el pelinegro.

\- Eso es bueno, porque… basta con que firme algunos papeles, y podrá comenzar a asistir desde este lunes a clases – informó la mujer, dándole una sonrisa amable.

\- Wow, eso es fantástico – Blaine volvió a estrechar su mano, aunque aún tenía papeleo que llenar, pero se sentía tan feliz.

-o-

El timbre resonó por la casa _Hudmel_ , y aquel sonido que antes hacía correr al castaño con una enorme sonrisa hacia la puerta, ahora lo hacía maldecir y renegar, deseando lanzarse por una ventana.

\- Lindas ojeras, Kurt – saludó el mayor, cuando la puerta se abrió.

\- Linda vida – murmuró, caminando hacia la sala, sin voltear a verle, susurrando un _"idiota"_.

Sin ánimos de entablar conversación con Sebastian, Kurt tomó su libro de historia del sofá y continuó leyendo. Ellie estaba profundamente dormida en su carreola y el ojiazul por fin tenía un momento para lograr estudiar, pues tendría un examen al día siguiente.

\- Le traje esto a Ellie – informó el más alto, aun de pie en medio de la sala, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, pues era la primera vez que llegaba en medio de una siesta de la bebé.

\- Hmm… - murmuró Kurt, sin despegar sus ojos de su lectura – Puedes dejarlo por ahí – señaló a un lugar indeterminado, ignorándolo por completo luego.

\- ¿Puedo… sentarme? – preguntó con molestia, al ver que el menor no le prestaba atención.

\- Por mí, puedes hacer lo que quieras – graznó, sin mirarle.

\- Gracias, que amabilidad – ironizó, ocupando el lugar junto al ojiazul, en el sofá.

El momento se volvió incómodo rápidamente, con el único sonido del reloj sonando, logrando que cada _"tic-tac"_ impacientara más a Sebastian.

\- ¿Qué lees? – quiso saber el ojiverde, intentando sacar algún tema de conversación.

\- La caída del muro de Berlín, ¿te importa? – masculló, bajando por fin su libro, hasta sus piernas cruzadas.

\- Preguntaba, porque… si es que aún lo recuerdas, soy muy bueno en historia – se jactó, apoyando un brazo en el respaldo, girándose para quedar frente a Kurt.

\- Lo sé… Pero, estoy bien estudiando _solo_ – recalcó la última palabra.

\- Antes estudiábamos juntos… Y era divertido – continuó, ignorando los hostiles mensajes entre líneas que le lanzaba el menor – Por cada respuesta correcta, nos dábamos un premio – dejó ver una sonrisa ladina.

\- Tú lo has dicho, Sebastian… "antes" – hizo comillas en el aire – Cuando éramos novios…

\- Hmm… si bien recuerdo, aun no éramos novios cuando hacíamos eso – soltó una risita grave – Eras tan astuto, con tus juegos… Siempre lograbas confundirme… Hasta que terminé enamorándome de ti.

\- ¿Por qué sacas eso ahora, Seb? – cuestionó Kurt, sintiéndose abrumado por los recuerdos.

\- Porque… Pasa el tiempo y yo… - el mayor se acercó al ojiazul lentamente, atento a las reacciones del contrario – Sigo sintiendo lo mismo… Es como si nada hubiera cambiado, cada vez que te miro a los ojos… Sigue estando ahí el chico del que me enamoré, el tierno y dulce niño con voz de ángel…

\- Estás loco… - murmuró Kurt, notando que Sebastian estaba cada vez más cerca, entrando en pánico.

\- Loco, pero por ti… - susurró, lanzándose hacia el frente, para poder capturar los labios de Kurt en un beso.

La boca de Sebastian no alcanzó a tocar la del menor, pues éste puso a tiempo sus brazos como una protección, empujándolo de regreso a su sitio.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – gruñó, poniéndose de pie, con la cara roja de rabia.

\- Kurt, no te hagas el desentendido… - Sebastian sonrió a medias, conteniendo su frustración – Sé que aun sientes algo por mí, como yo por ti.

\- Definitivamente, perdiste el juicio – el ojiazul alzó las manos al cielo, pidiendo clemencia - ¿Olvidaste acaso que tengo un novio? – le increpó – Si estás aquí es únicamente por Ellie, así que te pido que no confundas las cosas, Sebastian.

\- Yo, la verdad… no entiendo cómo funciona ese noviazgo que tienes – habló con ironía – Si ni siquiera se ven…

\- Ese no es tu problema – lo cortó – Ahora, será mejor que te vayas, porque no estoy de humor para aguantar más estupideces.

\- Pero, aun no termina mi hora de visita – se quejó el más alto.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda! – casi gritó Kurt – Ellie está durmiendo y no creo que vaya a despertar, porque no durmió nada anoche, y no puedo verte a la cara sin querer golpearte – confesó.

\- Kurt, no puedes…

\- Sí, sí puedo… - interrumpió - ¡Es mi casa, maldita sea! – señaló con su dedo índice la puerta – A ver si así aprendes a comportarte.

El mayor salió del lugar, molesto y frustrado por no lograr lo que deseaba; mientras que Kurt regresaba a sentarse al sofá, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos temblorosas, dejando salir su llanto.

Estaba harto de todo, de la actitud de Sebastian, el incesante llanto nocturno de su hija y, por sobre todo, la ausencia de Blaine. Le necesitaba tanto, mucho más en ese momento.

Tomó su celular y sin pensarlo dos veces, marcó su número. Esperó, conteniendo la respiración, mientras suplicaba porque el moreno cogiera la llamada.

Su corazón se rompió un poco más, al oír el mensaje grabado del buzón… luego de eso, sólo pudo llorar más.

* * *

 _ **¿Se me fue la mano con el drama? ¿Qué opinan?**_

 _ **Pero; tranquilos... no me maten aún, porque ya en el próximo capitulo, volveremos a tener interacción Klaine... No les doy más spoiler, sólo espérenlo!**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	29. Capítulo 29

_**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo... No quiero spoilearlos, así que sólo lean y disfruten!**_

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 29.**_

* * *

El mes de octubre transcurría rápido, trayendo con él, los días fríos y el anuncio de un otoño despiadado. Ellie había sido la más afectada con las bajas temperaturas, pues Kurt pudo verla estornudar repetidas veces.

\- ¿Qué tienes princesa? – le habló a la pequeña, quien estaba sentada tranquilamente en su regazo - ¿Algo te pica en la nariz? – jugueteó, simulando que le "robaba" con una mano su pequeña naricita, mientras hacía caras graciosas a la niña – Ahora, ya no podrás estornudar más – bromeó, y Ellie dejó salir un estornudo – Bueno, creo que serás una rebelde sin causa.

Negó con la cabeza, posando el dorso de su mano sobre la frente de Elizabeth, para comprobar su temperatura, por si las dudas. En efecto, su piel estaba ligeramente más caliente de lo usual, pero Kurt se dijo a sí mismo que no debía entrar en pánico. Tranquilamente caminó con la bebé en brazos, subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto, en busca del termómetro.

\- No está alta… ¿qué deberíamos hacer? – le preguntó a la pequeña, quien lo miró atento, sin entender ni media palabra de lo que su padre decía – Bien, el médico dijo que si pasaba de 38°, podía considerarlo una fiebre… Así que, vamos a estar tranquilos por ahora, ¿sí?

La puerta de la entrada resonó, por lo que Kurt supuso que su padre habría llegado ya.

\- Vamos a saludar a tu abuelo – regresó a la planta baja, dándole un abrazo a su padre, quien se lanzó directo a tomar a Ellie para mimarla.

\- Kurt – llamó su atención el hombre – Saldré con Carole esta tarde, asique asegúrate de cerrar bien las puertas y, ya sabes…

\- Oh, por supuesto – el menor estuvo tentado a decirle que temía que Ellie empeorara y comenzara a tener fiebre, pero el hecho de que sus padres casi no tenían tiempo para ellos, lo detuvo. Aunque no quería estar solo en caso de necesitar ayuda, no podía negarles esa libertad a ellos – Que se diviertan – le dio una sonrisa, recibiendo a su hija de vuelta en sus brazos.

Cuando la pareja salió, Kurt sintió una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago. No le gustaba estar sólo, sin embargo, agradecía que fuera sábado y que Sebastian no estuviera metido en su casa, porque no soportaba su presencia.

Las horas pasaron tranquilas, y Ellie sólo fue empeorando, afiebrándose cada vez más, comenzando a llorar y haciendo a Kurt entrar en pánico. Él sabía lo que debía hacer, pero los nervios lograban bloquearlo totalmente y se maldecía a sí mismo por ello. Atinó a tomar nuevamente la temperatura de su hija, notando que pasaba los 38°.

Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas, e intentó calmar el llanto de Ellie, fracasando luego de cinco minutos. Cogió el celular y marcó a Carole. Se sentía horrible por interrumpir su salida con su padre, pero quien mejor que ella para ayudarle, siendo enfermera.

Fueron una llamada tras otra, pero Carole jamás contestó y su padre tampoco.

\- De acuerdo, Kurt… - comenzó a decir, intentando enfocarse – Eres casi un adulto, puedes resolver esto… No puedes dejar que el pánico te gane… - miró a su pequeña hija, haciendo un pronunciado puchero, sacándole algunas lágrimas al castaño – Cariño, no sé si pueda conducir así… - le mostró sus temblorosas manos, sintiéndose el peor padre del mundo – Necesito ayuda…

Sin pensarlo demasiado, y temiendo recibir la respuesta usual, marcó el número de la única persona que realmente necesitaba a su lado.

El buzón saltó luego de un par de tonos, pero Kurt no se resignó. Bien podía estar tomando una ducha y no escuchó el celular.

\- Blaine… yo… - carraspeó para aclarar su temblorosa voz – Tengo una situación aquí… Con Ellie… Sé que no debería llamarte para esto, pero estoy solo en casa y… Maldición, estoy muy asustado… ni siquiera creo ser capaz de conducir hasta la clínica así, y Ellie no deja de llorar, porque tiene fiebre… - soltó, atropellándose con sus propias palabras, sintiendo que el llanto lo abordaba – Sólo… por favor, te necesito…

Cortó la llamada, finalizando así su mensaje. Intentó mantenerse tan sereno como su histeria le permitía, mirando intermitentemente la pantalla de su celular y la cara de la bebé. Cuando el sonido del aparato indicó una llamada entrante, Kurt casi lloró de felicidad al ver el rostro de Blaine parpadeando en éste.

\- ¡Blaine! – dijo, sonando desesperado y feliz al mismo tiempo – Gracias al cielo.

\- Kurt, ¿qué le pasó a Ellie? – preguntó, y el ojiazul pudo percibir su preocupación en su tono de voz - ¿Ella está grave?

\- Yo… no lo sé, p-pero tiene fiebre m-muy alta – tartamudeo, nervioso – Necesito llevarla con el médico.

\- Okay, estaré ahí en cinco minutos – prometió, finalizando la llamada.

Sólo entonces, Kurt sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

Rápidamente, funcionando en piloto automático, arregló un pequeño bolso con ropa y pañales, además de la documentación suya y de su bebé. Bajaron a la sala y esperaron ansiosamente a que el moreno llegara.

El sonido de una motocicleta a la distancia, logró que el corazón del castaño latiera tan fuerte, siendo capaz de sentirlo en todo su cuerpo, palpitando violentamente. Era él.

Kurt tomó a su bebé y la pañalera, dirigiéndose a la puerta, con las llaves de su carro en una de sus manos. Blaine no llegó a tocar el timbre, pues el menor abrió antes de eso. Los dos chicos se miraron como si se reencontraran después de años de no verse, con sus ojos llenos de sentimientos confusos y mil palabras que decir. Sin embargo, no era el momento aún para hablar de eso.

\- Hola… - soltó en un susurro el moreno, quedándose algo estático frente al castaño.

\- Ho-hola… - balbuceó el otro, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

El llanto estridente de Ellie rompió el silencio de la tarde, sacándolos de su burbuja, e impulsándolos a moverse rápidamente.

\- Será mejor que vayamos de una vez – musitó Blaine, quitándole el bolso del hombro a Kurt y las llaves del vehículo.

Se subieron; Kurt en el asiento trasero, junto a la silla de la pequeña Elizabeth, y Blaine conduciendo. No cruzaron muchas palabras en el camino, pues el moreno iba a toda velocidad y el ojiazul continuaba asustado.

Fueron atendidos rápidamente, y el médico les explicó a ambos que sólo se trataba de un resfrío común, por lo que Kurt respiró tranquilamente. Aun así, le dio algunas recomendaciones y un par de medicamentos.

El pensamiento de que tal vez debía informarle a Sebastian cruzó por la mente de Kurt, pero se negaba a aguantarse una llamada telefónica con el ojiverde. Optó por mensajearlo, detallándole que no era nada grave y que la niña se encontraba perfectamente ahora.

\- Nos dio un gran susto – comentó Blaine, acercándose al menor, en la sala de espera.

\- Sí, yo… Suelo entrar en pánico cuando estoy solo frente a una situación desconocida – dijo en respuesta – No sabía qué hacer.

\- Pero, hiciste lo correcto – lo animó el moreno, dándole una sonrisa sincera.

\- ¿Crees que… estuvo bien que te llamara? – preguntó temeroso de la respuesta que pudiera recibir del contrario.

\- Sí, por supuesto que sí… - se apresuró a contestar, sin ninguna vacilación.

\- Gracias por acompañarme… - murmuró el ojiazul, dándole una mirada intensa – No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.

\- Probablemente, hubieras encontrado la manera de solucionarlo, porque eres muy inteligente – lo elogió – Aún así, me alegra que llamaras.

Ambos chicos se sonrieron un momento, antes de disponerse a regresar a casa.

Ellie durmió profundamente en el camino de regreso, permitiendo que Kurt se relajara, después de las grandes cantidades de estrés que tuvo que manejar.

Una vez en casa, el castaño acomodó a la pequeña en su cuna, regresando a la sala, donde Blaine le esperaba.

\- Yo… debería irme ahora – anunció el pelinegro.

\- Blaine… - lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo con delicadeza, sintiendo que, si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad, lo perdería para siempre - ¿Podemos… hablar un momento? – pidió, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que se acumulaban ya.

\- Sí, claro – dio un asentimiento con su cabeza y Kurt lo guio hasta quedar sentados frente a frente en el sofá de tres cuerpos.

\- Blaine, yo… - su voz volvía a sonar temblorosa, sin embargo, al castaño no le importó, porque necesitaba sacar todo lo que guardaba dentro de él y ése era el momento de hacerlo – No quiero que las cosas estén así entre nosotros… Porque… siento que mi corazón no podrá soportar tanto dolor… - puso una mano en su pecho, arrugando su suéter – El no verte, el no estar juntos… está destrozándome… - un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, y Kurt no intentó contenerlo – Y sé que esto no es lo que esperabas, que estás lastimado… Realmente lo siento… Sólo, no quiero que nos rindamos.

\- Cariño… - susurró, pasando una mano por el brazo del ojiazul, tratando de consolarlo - ¿Crees que para mí no ha sido doloroso?... Esto ha sido lo más… difícil… que he enfrentado jamás – confesó, abriendo su corazón con el menor – Yo… yo tenía esta gran ilusión de formar una familia contigo… y con Ellie… - las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir de los ojos de Kurt, al escuchar las palabras del moreno – Pero, ahora sólo me siento como… un extraño, sobrando en esta escena.

\- No es así, Blaine… Te juro que no es así… - se adelantó en aclarar – Tú no eres ningún extraño… - sorbió su llanto, intentando componerse un poco – Por favor, bebé… No quiero que terminemos nuestra relación, ni que me dejes… Yo te necesito demasiado… y Ellie también… - Blaine sintió un nudo en su garganta, afectado con todo lo que Kurt le decía – Y me siento como una mierda por decirte esto, pero… Ellie no ha dejado de llorar desde que dejó de verte, y puedo jurar que te extraña tanto como yo… Ustedes se pasaban todos los días juntos, y ahora… ya no es así…

Entonces, Blaine no pudo contenerse más, rompiendo en llanto frente a Kurt. El castaño no dudó en envolverlo en sus brazos, para contenerlo, pasando una mano suavemente por su espalda.

\- Kurt, yo… - sollozó – Yo siento que cada día que paso lejos de ustedes… muero un poco más… y no puedo hacer nada – se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, para mirar a Kurt – El examen está ahí y yo… no puedo hacer algo contra eso…

\- Blaine… tú eres mi novio – el castaño sostuvo el rostro del contrario con sus manos, para que le mirara directo a los ojos – Y, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado… Lo que yo y Ellie sentimos por ti, no ha cambiado, ni va a cambiar… - prometió con una sonrisa triste – Además, muchas parejas pasan por situaciones similares… No hay nada de malo en que estemos juntos… Sebastian ya se metió en medio… No le demos la satisfacción de destruir lo que tenemos… Si logramos superar esto, podremos superar lo que sea… Porque nos amamos… Yo te amo.

Blaine, incapaz de hablar en ese momento, por el cúmulo de emociones dentro de él, se limitó a asentir. A Kurt le bastó con eso, para aproximarse al moreno, juntando sus labios en un beso triste y salado, debido a las lágrimas.

El pelinegro se sintió de nuevo en su hogar, porque el castaño lo era. Sólo con él se sentía completo.

Estaban tranquilamente, besándose en la sala, luego de su emotiva charla, cuando el timbre sonó, interrumpiendo el momento.

\- Debe ser papá que se olvidó las llaves – se disculpó el menor, poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa auténtica, quitando el rastro de humedad de sus ojos y mejillas.

Sin embargo, como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, el rostro de Sebastian lo recibió del otro lado de la puerta, con una expresión realmente molesta.

\- Hola, Kurt – saludó, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy es sábado y ya es muy tarde – le increpó el castaño, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Eso no me importa… ¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando Elizabeth se enfermó? – reclamó, con la clara intención de entrar a la casa.

\- Porque yo la llevé a la clínica y el médico dijo que sólo era un resfrío común… - aclaró, poniendo su mano al frente para frenarlo – Te lo dije en mi mensaje.

\- Un simple mensaje no es suficiente, Kurt – rebatió el otro, alzando un poco la voz – Pudiste llamarme, y así yo la hubiera llevado con mi médico familiar…

\- No era necesario, ella está bien – insistió, subiendo su voz una octava, lo que llamó la atención de Blaine en el interior. Éste se acercó a la puerta, con la intención de respaldar a su novio.

\- Oh, ya veo… - dijo con sarcasmo al notar la presencia del moreno – No era necesario llamarme, pero sí lo llamaste a él, ¿no es así?

\- Eso no te incumbe, Sebastian – lo cortó – Ya te he dicho que Blaine es mi novio, y no hay nada de raro en que él me ayude en estas cosas.

\- Pues, a mí no me gusta que esté cerca de la niña – atacó, sorprendiendo al castaño – No lo conozco y no confío en él… - declaró, haciendo a Blaine chasquear la lengua en incredulidad – Recuerda que puedo demandarte aún para lograr la paternidad compartida…

\- ¿Estás demente? – bufó Kurt, cabreado.

\- Claro que no, simplemente me preocupa que mi hija no esté criándose en un ambiente adecuado – soltó, encendiendo la ira del menor.

\- Mira, Sebastian… Los exámenes podrán decir que eres el padre… - comenzó a decir con un tono de voz amenazante – Pero, antes de que llegaras a mi puerta con tus amenazas, tus pruebas de paternidad y todas tus mierdas, era Blaine quien cumplía el rol de padre de Ellie, haciendo un magnífico trabajo… - el rostro de Sebastian se descompuso de rabia – Así que no te permito que metas tu nariz en donde no te corresponde.

\- Eso… - dijo con los dientes apretados y señalándolo con su dedo índice - …ya lo veremos.

Dicho eso, se dio media vuelta, saliendo del frente de la casa _Hudmel_ a grandes zancadas. Kurt cerró la puerta, dejando salir un suspiro cansado.

\- No sé por cuánto tiempo más voy a soportar a este imbécil – susurró el castaño, pasando una mano por su rostro, frustrado. Unas manos grandes lo tomaron por las caderas, apegándolo a su cuerpo, conteniéndolo y sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Olvídate de ese idiota… - susurró Blaine en su oído – No le des el gusto de arruinarnos la reconciliación – bromeó, soltando una risita grave, justo en la curva de su cuello.

\- Tienes razón… - el ojiazul lo envolvió con sus brazos, reposando su barbilla en el hombro del contrario – Lo siento…

\- No te disculpes, cariño… - negó el moreno – Entiendo que todo esto te tenga cansado… Pero… - Blaine se separó para mirarle a los ojos, con un nuevo brillo de orgullo en ellos - ¿Quieres oír una buena noticia?

\- Sí, por favor – rogó el menor, sacando una risita de Blaine.

\- Es algo… no lo sé… inesperado, supongo… - tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó – Estoy en la universidad – soltó, desconcertando al castaño, quien frunció el ceño sin comprender lo que oía.

\- ¿Cómo… es eso? – dudó, ladeando la cabeza.

\- Antes de que las vacaciones acabaran, envié una solicitud a la universidad pública de Lima… y ellos me llamaron – el moreno comenzó a sonreír sin poder evitarlo – Resulta que hay una mierda del estado que obliga a las universidades públicas a recibir a gente como yo, con malas calificaciones y expedientes de delincuentes… Algo así como para reintegrarnos a la sociedad, creo – se encogió de hombros, viendo la expresión divertida en el rostro de su novio – En fin, ahora soy un universitario… ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Blaine! ¡Eso es grandioso! – exclamó, asimilando la información recibida, presionando su cuerpo en un abrazo – Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, bebé… ¡Eres increíble! – se apartó ligeramente, sólo para capturar la boca del mayor en un beso apasionado, quitándole el aliento al pelinegro.

\- Woah… de saber que te pondrías así, lo hubiera hecho antes, cariño – bromeó, sacando una risa del castaño.

\- Y… ¿en qué piensas especializarte? – preguntó Kurt, tirando de su mano, de regreso a la sala.

\- No lo sé aún… ni siquiera sabía si me recibirían, así que no he pensado en eso realmente – confesó, rascándose la nuca.

\- Bueno, no nos preocuparemos por eso ahora – comentó el menor, demasiado entusiasta con la buena noticia – Veremos cómo vas avanzando y cuando sea el momento, decidirás lo que más te gusta.

\- Supongo – el tintineo de las llaves en la puerta, interrumpió su momento.

Burt y Carole aparecieron desde el vestíbulo, y los ojos de ambos adultos se iluminaron al ver al moreno junto a Kurt.

\- Hola, Blaine – el saludo paternal del hombre, conmovió los ojos claros del mencionado. Se puso de pie y se dejó palmear la espalda por su suegro con agrado – Es bueno verte aquí, chico – comentó, ahora Carole le besaba la mejilla, dándole una caricia con su mano luego – Se te extrañaba.

\- Yo… yo también extrañaba estar aquí, con ustedes – admitió, dándole una mirada de soslayo a su conmovido novio que permanecía sentado en el sofá, observando la escena.

La pareja de adultos compartió una mirada cómplice, antes de hablar.

\- Nosotros… estamos algo cansados… - empezó a decir el mayor.

\- Sí, creo que nos iremos a dormir… - añadió su esposa, tomando el brazo de su marido para dirigirse a las escaleras – Que tengan buenas noches, chicos.

Y sin decir nada más, Kurt y Blaine volvieron a quedar a solas.

\- Es mi idea, o tus padres nos están dejando solos a propósito – el moreno alzó y bajó las cejas sugerentemente, recibiendo un golpecito en el brazo de parte de su sonrojado novio – Oh… tu cara está roja… ¿no es tierno eso, después de todo lo que hemos hecho ya? – el castaño soltó un bufido, fingiendo molestia.

\- Ya, cállate – lo tomó por el cuello e hizo desaparecer la distancia entre ellos – Te amo, Blaine… Realmente, te amo mucho – sus ojos brillando.

\- Yo también te amo, cariño… - el pelinegro acarició su nariz contra la del menor, en un gesto infantil – Realmente te amo mucho – repitió las palabras antes dichas por el contrario, sacando un risita del chico frente a él.

\- Es lo más cursi que hemos dicho – Kurt arrugó su nariz, que aún se rozaba contra la de Blaine – Pero, me encanta.

\- Tú me encantas – añadió el moreno, terminando por reír ambos.

-o-

Blaine Anderson había logrado formar una rutina simple. Temprano por la mañana; luego de pasar por una cafetería, iba hacia la casa de los _Hudmel_ en busca de su novio, quien lo recibía radiante. Desayunaban de camino a la escuela, hablando de sus actividades por realizar ese día. Se despedían frente a McKinley High, y Blaine se llevaba el carro de Kurt hasta la universidad pública de Lima. Se esforzaba en dar lo mejor de sí en sus clases y cuando su jornada llegaba a su fin, pasaba nuevamente por su novio al instituto, besándolo feliz y regresaban a casa del menor, donde se tomaba tiempo de saludar a la pequeña Ellie, que no dejaba de sonreír al verle, balbuceando y extendiendo sus bracitos hacia el pelinegro con entusiasmo. Después de una hora en casa de su novio, tomaba su moto y se dirigía a cumplir con su trabajo en el Lima Bean. Antes de dormirse, hablaba largamente por teléfono con Kurt, quien le detallaba los últimos acontecimientos del día, finalizando así un día más de la semana. No era su ideal pasar tan poco tiempo con el castaño y la pequeña Ellie, pero sabía que al final, valdría la pena el sacrificio.

Para Kurt no era tan distinta la rutina diaria, a excepción de que, por las tardes había optado por regular la frecuencia con la Sebastian se pasaba por su casa, limitándolo a cuatro veces a la semana, sólo una hora por día, alegando que él también tenía que hacer cosas y una vida, que debía dejar de lado cada vez que éste estaba allí. El ojiverde no dejó de quejarse de que, como padre, no podía hacerlo a un lado de la vida de su hija y que merecía verla más seguido, pero Kurt se mantuvo firme, sintiendo el apoyo de su familia y su novio en el proceso.

\- He pensado en llevarla a mi casa este fin de semana – comentó Sebastian, como si hablara del clima, un jueves por la tarde, mientras Kurt le daba el biberón a Elizabeth – Ya que es el cumpleaños de mi madre y me ha pedido conocerla.

\- ¿Qué? – escupió el ojiazul, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva.

\- O sea, ya ha visto foto de Ellie, pero… No es lo mismo – continuó hablando el mayor, sin notar la expresión de negación en el más bajo – Por eso pensaba en que sería bueno que pudiera pasar tiempo con ellos también.

\- ¡No! – sentenció Kurt, mirándolo con determinación en sus ojos – Tus padres siempre me detestaron y fueron despiadados conmigo… - argumentó - ¿Por qué serían gentiles con mi hija? ¡Definitivamente eso no pasará! ¡No llevarás a mi hija con esa gente!

\- Son mis padres de quienes estás hablando, Kurt – rebatió el contrario, sintiendo la ira invadiéndole – Y, también es mi hija… ¡Por eso ellos la quieren ver! – exclamó, dejando ver una palpitante vena en su frente - ¡No puede ser siempre todo a tu antojo!

\- No es a mi antojo… - dijo, bajando su tono de voz, para no asustar a su bebé – Si así lo fuera, tu no estarías aquí ahora…

\- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan arrogante? – soltó el mayor, medio riendo.

\- ¿Yo, arrogante? – chasqueó la lengua, irritado – Eres tú el que volvió a mi vida cuando yo estaba bien, y mandaste todo al demonio…

\- Bueno, esto no estaría pasando si tú no te hubieras revolcado con ese tipo, mientras aun eras mi novio… ¡Maldita sea! – Sebastian gruñó, fuera de sí, pasando una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo. Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse, caminando por la sala. Kurt se mantuvo en silencio, herido porque, a pesar de todo, sabía que las palabras de su ex novio estaban llenas de verdad. Era absurdo justificarse, cuando era consciente que la culpa sólo la tenía él.

\- No creo que sea prudente que lleves a Ellie a casa de tus padres… - hablo de improviso, con un tono de voz bajo – Porque ella no deja de llorar cada vez que está en tus brazos… - argumentó, cambiando su estrategia – Jamás le has cambiado un pañal y no tienes idea de cómo preparar un simple biberón… - los ojos de Sebastian se ampliaron en sorpresa, reconociendo que eso era cierto - ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Tenerla un fin de semana completo llorando, sólo por cumplirle el capricho a tu madre? – Kurt torció el gesto – Lo siento, no puedo permitirlo, si eso pone en riesgo a mi hija.

Silencio.

Sebastian, caminó hacia su olvidado bolso sobre el sofá, acomodándolo sobre su hombro.

\- He estado pensando en decirle a mi abogado que inicie la demanda de paternidad compartida – dijo aquello, con voz monótona, carente de cualquier emoción, desestabilizando completamente a Kurt – Creo que lo haré hoy… Así que no te sorprendas cuando recibas la citación de la corte – le dio una última mirada y caminó hacia la puerta – Adiós, Kurt – entonces, se fue.

El corazón del menor se apretó en su pecho, observando la frágil figura de su hija en sus brazos, mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos azules, irradiando felicidad por el simple hecho de tenerlo junto a ella. Y, maldición, Kurt haría lo que fuera con tal de que nadie jamás lo apartara de su hija. Lucharía a muerte si fuera necesario, porque ese era el amor que sentía por ella. Sebastian no podría con él… contra ellos. No iba a dejarse vencer, así no supiera cómo solucionarlo, buscaría la manera de torcerle la mano al destino, conservando con él al ser más preciado en su vida, su pequeño milagro. _Su Elizabeth._

* * *

 _ **OOOOOOkay!**_

 _ **¿Será que Kurt mostrará sus garras? ¿Se convertirá en un papá luchón? (Mal chiste, lo sé)**_

 _ **Debo informarles... Con el dolor de mi corazón... Que desde el siguiente capítulo, comenzamos a vivir el final de esta historia... Por lo que, prepárense para lo que viene, porque todas sus dudas serán aclaradas...**_

 _ **Pero, no envíen sus amenazas aún, porque aun nos faltan por lo menos 4 capítulos, más el epílogo.**_

 _ **Realmente, desde el 2015 que comencé a escribir esta historia, así que me siento feliz y satisfecha de estar concluyéndola finalmente. Sin embargo, no voy a despedirme aún, dejaré las palabras emotivas para el gran final.**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	30. Capítulo 30

_**Hey, hey... ¿Qué crees? Ya les traje un nuevo capítulo de su fanfic favorito... E iniciamos oficialmente, la recta final de esta gran historia...**_

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 30.**_

* * *

Blaine solía conformarse solamente con la llamada telefónica de su novio por las noches, después de su jornada laboral; sin embargo, después de escuchar la primera frase que soltó el castaño, desde el otro lado de la línea, un nudo se instauró en la boca de su estómago y sólo pudo ir a su casa para verificar que tan grave era el daño.

 _"Sebastian hará la demanda por paternidad compartida"._

Aquello no dejaba de repetirse en su mente, mientras barajaba sus opciones. Recordaba con claridad la conversación que había tenido con Oliver, sabía que conservaba un as bajo la manga… Pero, era una apuesta elevada, con una mano peligrosa e improbable. Cualquier cosa podía pasar si recurría a ella.

Por Kurt lo haría. Valía la pena si lo hacía por él, se dijo a sí mismo.

Tocó el timbre y tres segundos después, estaba envolviendo a su nervioso novio en sus brazos cálidos.

\- Esto es una mierda… - murmuró contra la curva de su cuello.

\- Lo es, cariño… Aun así, lo solucionaremos – prometió, incluso si no tenía ninguna certeza.

\- No estoy muy seguro… - vaciló Kurt, apartándose ligeramente para mirarlo a los ojos – Quiero luchar por mi hija y su felicidad… Sé que ella sólo estará bien, si está a mi lado… Pero…

\- ¿Pero? – Blaine le instó a seguir, después de que se mantuviera en un silencio incómodo.

\- Blaine, estoy tan cansado de todo esto… - confesó con su voz quebrada – Es como remar en círculos… por mucho que haga e intente solucionar las cosas, siento que no avanzo nada… Estoy estancado en esta situación… Y me pregunto, ¿hasta cuándo? ¿En qué momento tendré paz? ¿Cuándo seré plenamente feliz con ustedes?

El moreno observó la desesperada súplica en los ojos del menor, que buscaba una solución real; y sólo logró que la incomodidad en su interior creciera cada vez más.

\- Cariño… - el mayor caminó con su novio hasta sentarse sobre la cama – Hay… hay algo que… - tomó aire, soltándolo lentamente, intentando encontrar las palabras precisas – Hay algo que quiero contarte y… - revolvió un poco su pelo - ¡Mierda! Esto es difícil… - se quejó, mientras la incertidumbre y preocupación aparecían en el rostro de Kurt – Por eso no me atreví a decirlo antes… No creas que no confío en ti o algo parecido, sólo… Creo que aún duele…

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – cuestionó el ojiazul, inquieto.

\- Y-yo… yo… - aclaró su garganta, antes de continuar – Yo vengo de una familia adinerada… - soltó, pero Kurt mantuvo su expresión en blanco, como si las palabras aun no fueran procesadas en su cabeza – Mis padres son… personas con mucho dinero, en realidad… - lentamente los ojos del menor se expandieron en comprensión – Los Anderson son parte de la elite de Ohio… M-mi padre… él es juez y mi madre es abogada… - explicó, sintiéndose abrumado - ¿Recuerdas que te conté que terminé en la correccional por aquel accidente de coche? Bien, pues… Mi padre fue el juez asignado para ese caso… - la boca de Kurt cayó abierta, aun sin emitir ninguna palabra – Él no quería quedar como un juez corrupto, por darle una sentencia ligera a su hijo… por lo que determinó para mí la condena más alta… - frotó sus manos sobre sus muslos, esforzándose en evitar los dolorosos recuerdos, fallando miserablemente – Fue publicado en la prensa local… Casi como si se tratara de un logro personal para él… Fue muy duro para mí ¿sabes? Yo… no esperaba que me absolviera de todo… Sólo… sólo deseaba que fuera consciente de que yo no era un criminal, ni mucho menos… Que yo no era como los tipos con los que me encerró por un año… ¡Un maldito año! – exclamó, sintiendo sus ojos arder.

Las manos de Kurt se envolvieron al cuerpo del moreno, en un intento de contenerlo. Pasó una de sus manos por la espalda del pelinegro, dándole apoyo de manera silenciosa.

\- No contento con eso… - continuó, una vez que se sintió más compuesto – Me quitó la herencia que me correspondía… Y, no es que me importe el dinero… Pero, se sintió como la mierda – confesó, riendo sin humor – En fin, cuando… cuando salí de la correccional yo… busqué a mi hermano mayor…

\- ¿Tienes un hermano? – preguntó el castaño, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

\- Sí… - asintió con su cabeza – Cooper, el hijo consentido… Un buen hermano en realidad, sólo… algo ocupado – intentó bromear – Él me ayudó a vender mi carro, y con ese dinero, compró el departamento donde vivo ahora… Yo aún era menor de edad, asique no podía hacerlo por mí mismo y no pensaba seguir bajo su mismo techo – explicó – Le pedí que no le dijera a nadie de mi paradero, porque… yo no quería tener que verle la cara a mi padre jamás…

\- ¿Por qué? – consultó el otro, ingenuamente. Blaine soltó una risa amaga.

\- Estuve un año metido en esa pocilga de mierda… - escupió con ira acumulada – Y él jamás se apareció por allí para saber cómo estaba, o si necesitaba algo… Ni siquiera para regañarme… - su mirada se centró en un punto muerto, con la rabia muriendo – Nada… él simplemente no apareció… Entonces, me juré a mí mismo que nunca volvería a recurrir a él.

\- Lo siento tanto, Blaine… Debió ser horrible todo eso… - intentó empatizar el castaño.

\- Sí, lo fue… - afirmó, regresando su mirada a la de su novio, esforzándose en sonreír para él – Pero, ahora necesitas ayuda y… estoy dispuesto a hacer uso de todo lo que pueda por ti… - aseguró, descolocando a Kurt – Si tengo que ir hasta la casa de mis padres y rogarles… lo haré, si con eso mantienes la custodia total y definitiva de Ellie… Haré todo lo que pueda, incluso usaré esas influencias a tu favor… Lo que sea, sólo… dímelo y yo haré.

\- Blaine, yo no… yo no puedo pedirte eso – se lamentó el menor – Viviste una situación muy dura con tus padres… No puedes simplemente llegar a su puerta y lanzarles todo como una bomba… No es correcto, no deberíamos hacerlo.

\- Kurt… lo que hizo papá… sí, fue una mierda… - farfulló – Pero, es una niñería comprado con lo que pasará si Sebastian logra ganar ese juicio con sus trucos sucios…

\- Lo sé, lo sé… - dijo quejumbroso – Aun así, no deja de ser algo delicado… Tú deberías hacerlo porque quieras, y no por ayudarme a mí.

\- Ustedes son mi todo… Jamás dudaría en arriesgarme a cualquier cosa, si con eso ustedes están bien – la sinceridad llameó en los ojos amielados del moreno, conmoviendo el corazón de su novio.

\- Por lo pronto, debemos conseguir un abogado… - informó el menor - ¿Conoces a alguien?

\- Tengo a la persona perfecta – le dio una sonrisa ladina.

\- Genial… Esperaremos a que la maldita citación llegue, y veremos qué pasa – la confianza regresando a Kurt y el peso en sus hombros desapareciendo ligeramente.

Blaine abrazó al menor, y luego se dedicó a ver a la pequeña Ellie dormir pacíficamente. El moreno sólo deseaba jamás dejar de admirar aquella criatura que le llenaba el alma de dicha y rebozaba su corazón de felicidad.

\- Creo… creo que debería marcharme ya… es tarde y… - la mano de Kurt rápidamente lo sostuvo del brazo, con ojos expectantes.

\- Quédate – soltó, antes de poder analizar sus palabras, dejando salir su más profundo deseo – Sólo… quédate conmigo esta noche – una súplica implícita en su voz.

El mayor miró vacilante a su alrededor, para luego voltear hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Y Burt? – dudó – Él podría molestarse por…

\- Yo me encargo de eso, no te preocupes – aseguró – Espérame aquí – pidió, para luego desaparecer tras la puerta cerrada.

Blaine dio un par de pasos por el cuarto, pensando en todo. ¿Realmente sería capaz de enfrentar nuevamente a su padre, para verlo cara a cara? ¿Qué tan mal podría salir aquello? ¿Le abrirían siquiera la puerta?

Pasó una mano por sus rizos, desordenándolos aún más, sintiéndose frustrado con toda esa situación. Sin embargo, su motivación era demasiado grande… Necesitaba hacerlo, a como dé lugar… Por Kurt y Ellie.

El castaño regresó luego de diez minutos; una sonrisa traviesa comenzando a dibujarse en su boca, mirando al moreno con complicidad.

\- Listo – informó. Aquella simple palabra agitó el corazón del pelinegro, como una avalancha – Le he dicho a mi padre que, como ya es muy tarde, no puedes conducir a estas horas… él ha puesto algo de resistencia, pero finalmente cedió – le guiñó un ojo – Aunque, tuve que prometerle que no tendría sexo contigo.

\- ¿Uh? – la sorpresa reflejada en todo el rostro del mayor - ¿Qué?

\- Ya sabes cómo es papá… - se encogió de hombros – Cree que sólo somos un par de adolescentes hormonales que, a la primera oportunidad, terminaremos follando como conejos – se burló. Blaine se quitó la chaqueta rápidamente, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

\- Y no se equivoca – susurró sobre la boca de su novio, antes de capturarla en un beso lleno de deseo y pasión contenida. El moreno extrañaba como nunca al castaño; sentir su suave piel de porcelana, saborear su cuerpo y oírle gemir entre sus brazos. Aquellos recuerdos lo llevaron de cero a cien en segundos.

\- Blaine… - se quejó el menor, oyéndose más como una súplica – No estamos solos – señaló la cuna de madera blanca, donde Ellie dormía sin enterarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- Ella no nos escuchará… - aseguró, volviéndolo a besar, esta vez con mayor intensidad, recorriendo con su lengua hasta el último rincón del contrario, buscando fundirse con él.

Los jóvenes se desprendieron rápidamente de la ropa, quedando sólo con camiseta y bóxer.

\- Vamos a la cama – sugirió el castaño, siendo seguido de cerca por su acalorado novio.

\- Hmm… - ronroneó el pelinegro, sin despegar las manos de su estrecha cintura, ni los labios de la curva de su cuello.

Se envolvieron en las mantas, tocándose con propiedad, en la privacidad que les brindaba la noche. Blaine podía sentir el nerviosismo del chico entre sus brazos, y lo entendía perfectamente, pues él mismo no estaba en diferentes condiciones. Había pasado realmente mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pudieron estar así. Se extrañaban; anhelaban la forma en como sus manos recorrían su piel y la manera en que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, volviéndose uno sólo.

Los jadeos susurrados de Kurt chocaban contra el lóbulo de la oreja de Blaine, llevándolo al límite. Sabía a gloria saber que él era capaz de hacerle sentir todo eso a su hermoso novio, con solo besarlo y tocarlo. Una ligera capa de sudor perlaba la frente del castaño y su cabello estaba revuelto contra la almohada, dándole al castaño un aspecto salvaje e increíblemente caliente. Blaine devoró su boca con necesidad, moviendo su pelvis contra la del menor en un vaivén lento y tortuoso, haciéndole perder la cabeza a ambos.

Se amaban, se deseaban y necesitaban tener ese contacto, esa conexión maravillosa… Querían volver a ser uno.

-o-

La mañana siguiente tuvo un hermoso despertar. Blaine se sentía pleno y rebosante de felicidad de ver la desordenada cabellera castaña de su novio descansando sobre su pecho. Había sido una noche maravillosa, sin dudas. Acarició con parsimonia su espalda suave, deseando grabar aquella imagen en su mente para siempre. Un creciente llanto lo apartó de sus pensamientos, trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad. Tan despacio como pudo, dejó a Kurt en la cama, ya que el chico lucía realmente cansado, como si llevara semanas durmiendo a medias, dirigiéndose luego a la cuna de Ellie, viéndola restregar uno de sus ojos con su pequeña manita. Aquella niña había crecido tanto, que el moreno no podía creer que ya tuviese siete meses.

Como si el tiempo regresara atrás, el moreno se encargó de cambiar el pañal de Elizabeth, además de cambiar su adorable pijama de conejos, por un par de pantalones floreados, una hermosa camiseta de algodón grueso con un estampado que citaba _"La princesa de papá"_. Blaine no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa frase, mientras murmuraba cosas a la pequeña para sacarle mil sonrisas. Ella inmediatamente rodeó el cuello de Blaine con sus brazos en cuanto la alzó de la cuna, caminando hacia la salida.

\- Dejaremos que papá duerma un rato más, ¿sí? – susurró a Ellie, cerrando la puerta con suavidad – No ha tenido un tiempo fácil… - bajaron las escaleras, encaminándose hacia la cocina – Ahora, te prepararé el biberón de leche más delicioso que hayas probado en tu vida, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña sonrió como acostumbraba, mientras el moreno la acomodaba en su silla alta, asegurándose de que quedara bien sujeta. Se desplazó por las alacenas, sacando y guardando cosas, logrando poner frente a su hija un biberón lleno en cuestión de minutos.

\- Tu desayuno está listo – bromeó, regresándola a sus brazos ansiosos por tenerla con él tanto como pudiera, sentándose en el sofá de la sala, con la pequeña en su regazo. Encendió la televisión, pasando por los canales, hasta que una colorida caricatura le pareció adecuada para Elizabeth – No sabes como he extrañado estar contigo… - comentó, acariciando el suave cabello castaño de la niña con su nariz, sintiendo el dulce olor de su shampoo de bebé – Me hiciste mucha falta, Ellie… no tienes idea de cuánto… - contuvo su tristeza, para no quebrarse. Blaine no era el tipo de chico que lloraba por cualquier cosa, y no quería serlo.

El moreno era plenamente consciente de que se estaba saltando su primera clase del día, pero no podía importarle menos. Ellos estaban viviendo una situación complicada y necesitaba apoyar a su novio con eso. No podía simplemente marcharse y dejarlo lidiar con toda la carga emocional que aquello conllevaba, como lo hizo en el pasado. No repetiría su error.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que resonaran un par de pasos suaves en la escalera. Kurt apareció poco después, luciendo relajado y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente al verle jugar con Ellie.

\- Hola, cariño – saludó el moreno, mirándolo con adoración - ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Sí… Hace mucho no dormía más de tres horas corridas – bromeó, o eso creyó el pelinegro - ¿Has desayunado ya?

\- Oh, no… Estaba esperando que despertaras para que lo hiciéramos juntos… - informó con una sonrisa – Si me doy prima, alcanzaré a llegar al segundo bloque de clases – añadió.

\- Okay, preparé algo rápido, entonces – Kurt se retiró a la cocina y Blaine continuó su dinámico juego de esconderse tras sus manos, para aparecer tres segundos después delante de Ellie, sorprendiéndola y sacándole una risa.

Cuando Blaine y Kurt se encontraron desayunando, el moreno no fue capaz de contener más lo que rondaba su cabeza.

\- Cariño… Hace unos días… - comenzó a decir, captando la atención de su novio, quien alzó la vista de su taza de café – Fui a visitar a un viejo amigo de mi familia… Él era muy cercano a nosotros, y es el mejor abogado que conozco – los ojos del castaño brillaron. Blaine rascó su nuca – O al menos lo era, pues ahora está retirado… Aun así, hablamos de muchas cosas y hay algo que me inquieta mucho…

\- ¿Qué es? – lo instó el menor.

\- Yo… no creo que la prueba de ADN sea tan verídica… - soltó y el ojiazul sólo lo miró con sorpresa – Siento que puede ser falsa… Digo, Sebastian tiene dinero y bien pudo págale a alguien en la clínica para cambiar el resultado, no lo sé… - miró sus manos, avergonzado – Sé que suena fantasioso, pero esas cosas también pasan en la vida real, ¿sabes? – Kurt sólo se mantuvo en silencio, analizando todo lo que oía del pelinegro – Conozco a las personas adineradas y las formas que utilizan para cumplir sus caprichos… - el castaño asintió lentamente con su cabeza, hallándole todo el sentido a lo que decía – Kurt, si tú… si tú estás seguro en las fechas, nada de esto tiene sentido.

\- Lo sé, yo también lo he pensado, pero… no sabía que hacer – confesó – Todo esto ha sido tan caótico… yo… ni siquiera he tenido un respiro.

\- Sería bueno que lo consideraras – recomendó el moreno, antes de cerrar el tema, no queriendo sonar insistente. Realmente el castaño tenía demasiado que sobrellevar estos días.

-o-

\- ¿Ya recibiste la citación? – mencionó un sonriente Sebastian, entrando a la casa de los _Hudmel_ , sacando de quicio a Kurt, quien elevó una ceja con escepticismo. Por supuesto que la había recibido, y su buzón había pagado las consecuencias, cuando le soltó una patada de frustración, pero no dejaría que el otro notara su malestar.

\- ¿Te importa? – devolvió con otra pregunta, dirigiéndose a la sala sin prestarle mayor atención.

\- Oh, extrañaba esa faceta tuya… - dijo con voz cantarina – Tu ironía y tus palabras afiladas… El viejo Kurt está de vuelta.

\- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo – volteó a mirarle con una sonrisa cínica – No podría extrañar nada que venga de ti – sentenció, borrando la sonrisa y tomando a su hija en brazos.

\- Hola, pequeña… - saludó el mayor a Ellie, plantando una sonrisa en su rostro y extendiendo sus manos hacia ella, provocando de la niña comenzara a llorar estridentemente, como cada vez.

\- Esto es tan agotador – susurró Kurt, soltando un profundo suspiro.

\- Pues, lo siento si te agota… Pero, no dejaré de insistir con Ellie – respondió mosqueado, haciéndole señas con sus manos a la bebé, en busca de ganar su simpatía.

Kurt inevitablemente pensó en cómo su hija casi brincaba a los brazos de Blaine, aferrándose a él, en cuanto lo veía; la forma en que pasaban el rato sólo los dos y la manera en que jugaban sin mayor complicación. Comparando la relación de su novio y su hija, con la de Sebastian y Ellie; algunas cosas no calzaban.

La hora pasó lento, y las miradas venenosas entre los dos muchachos no se detuvieron en todo ese tiempo

\- ¿Por qué siempre es tan difícil? – bufó, intentando mantener a Ellie en sus brazos por más de cinco minutos sin que llorara, fracasando rápidamente.

\- No lo sé… - se mofó el ojiazul – Con Blaine jamás he tenido ese problema – añadió con malicia.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – la ira colándose en su pregunta - ¿Qué él es mejor padre para Elizabeth que yo? Porque, te recuerdo que, aunque sueñes con que no sea así… el padre soy yo…

\- No tienes que recordármelo, Sebastian – soltó con los dientes apretados, conteniendo la rabia – Para eso hay un maldito examen de ADN que lo hace, muchas gracias.

\- Tan melodramático – susurró, chasqueando la lengua.

Una vez que el tiempo del mayor finalizó, Kurt tomó su celular, para hablar con su novio.

\- Hola cariño – saludó con una audible alegría.

\- Bebé, yo… - Kurt tosió ligeramente, sintiéndose abrumado – Sé que no debería presionarte con esto, pero… Si tan sólo pudieras… romper tu promesa y buscar ayuda con tus padres – soltó, con un nudo en el estómago - ¡No quiero obligarte a hacerlo, lo juro! Pero, Blaine… se nos acaban las opciones y no puedo imaginar una vida con Sebastian en ella… Mucho menos me veo apartado de mi hija, o soportando su sarcasmo y a sus padres… No puedo con esto… ¡Ayúdame! Como sea, pero hazlo, por favor…

\- Woah, cariño… respira… - lo detuvo, alarmándose al oír las rápidas palabras que salían de la boca de Kurt atropelladamente - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿El idiota ese te dijo algo?

\- Un par de chistes malos, pero ese no es el punto… - insistió – Estoy sobrepasado, Blaine… siento que no puedo resistir esta situación por mucho tiempo más… Sebastian es casi literalmente un grano en el culo.

\- Me imagino que lo es… - ambos chicos guardaron silencio.

\- Entonces… ¿lo harás? – preguntó, algo vacilante.

\- Por ustedes, haría cualquier cosa, cariño – respondió con voz grave, enviándole escalofríos a la columna vertebral de Kurt, llenando su corazón de un cálido sentimiento de felicidad plena.

\- Gracias… de verdad, te lo agradezco – exclamó, suspirando.

\- Aun así, Kurt… no quiero que te hagas expectativas de todo esto – se apresuró en decir, algo desganado – La última vez que hablé con mis padres, no terminamos nuestra conversación en buenos términos y… puede que yo le haya gritado cosas bastante fuertes desde la puerta… - Kurt tragó el nudo en su garganta con dificultad – Bien pueden sólo darme con la puerta en la cara, así que…

\- Entiendo… - aseguró el castaño – Es grandioso sólo que estés dispuesto a hacerlo, gracias – una sonrisa llegó a los labios de Kurt.

-o-

Las manos de Blaine estaban húmedas, y la incomodidad en la boca del estómago no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Un dejavú lo embargó, en cuanto comenzó a recorrer las olvidadas calles del sector alto de Westerville. Su antiguo barrio, en el que vivió toda su vida, le dio la bienvenida mostrándose como en una postal, donde el tiempo no parecía afectarle. Todo se encontraba exactamente igual que en su memoria. Los árboles y los parques; tal vez algunas casas cambiaron sus colores, después de todo, pero la mayoría del paisaje permanecía congelado en el tiempo. Desde la distancia, el moreno divisó el pomposo arbusto en forma de elefante del jardín, que su madre tanto amaba. Estaba cerca, y aquello sólo aumentaba su ansiedad y el sudor de sus palmas.

Detuvo su motocicleta dos casas antes, para no llamar demasiado la atención, ahora que no estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta. ¿Cómo se supone que les lance una bomba como esa? Ciertamente sus padres se sorprenderían al verle, ya siendo un adulto…

Caminó vacilante, llegando al frente de la casa de sus padres, observando el césped perfectamente cortado a cinco centímetros del suelo, con los aspersores funcionando en una coordinada coreografía de riego. La casa lucía como siempre, con la pintura intacta y con aspecto de recién adquirida. Dio un par de pasos hacia el pórtico, arrepintiéndose en último momento. Porque, no había manera de que les dijera a sus padres que era gay, que en una fiesta embarazó a un chico, que coincidentemente tenía el gen portador, y que, además de eso, apareció otro padre y ahora ambos se disputan la paternidad porque desconfían de su honestidad. Era mucho para procesar en un primer encuentro, luego de más de dos años sin verse.

Blaine, sintiéndose como un cobarde, dio la media vuelta, descaminando el trecho que había avanzado, para marchase de allí; sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose, lo paralizó.

\- ¿Blaine? – la confundida y temblorosa voz de una mujer le hizo voltear la cabeza, para mirar por sobre su hombro - ¿Blainey, eres tú? – los ojos del moreno se abrieron en sorpresa cuando la vio avanzar hacia él a gran velocidad, haciéndolo girar para enfrentarla. Su huida siendo descartada.

No pudo procesar lo que ocurría a una velocidad normal, por lo que no alcanzó a reaccionar antes de que los brazos de su madre lo envolvieran en un apretado abrazo, que prometía durar un par de minutos.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Blainey, sí eres tú! – exclamó la mujer, totalmente conmocionada, sin ánimos de apartarse de su hijo - ¡No puedo creer que realmente estés aquí!

\- Hmm… yo… - balbuceó, incómodo por la situación y la gran cantidad de emociones que lo estaban abordando. No deseaba sentirse como lo estaba haciendo, porque él vino preparado para otro tipo de escenarios, y nunca se imaginó ser recibido como si acabara de regresar de la guerra.

\- ¡Tu padre va a estar tan emocionado de verte! – musitó, apartándose del menor, tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo dentro. El pelinegro se dejó arrastrar por las cálidas manos de su madre, hacia el interior de la casa que fue su hogar por tanto tiempo.

El interior estaba intacto; cada retrato y mueble, incluso las figuritas de porcelana sobre estos, se mantenían como en una fotografía, produciéndole escalofríos a Blaine.

\- ¡John! ¡John, ven aquí! – vociferó la mujer, dirigiendo su voz a las escaleras, mientras arreglaba su cabello azabache, acomodando los rizos que se habían desordenado en el abrazo - ¡Apresúrate, John!

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Pam? – la voz potente del hombre fue como un golpe seco en medio del estómago para Blaine. Su padre estaba allí y él no se sentía nada bien, sólo con escucharlo hablar - ¿Te encuentras bien? – John Anderson apareció en lo alto de la escalera de caracol, con expresión preocupada, pasando su mirada de su mujer, al recién llegado, enmudeciendo al instante en que lo vio.

Blaine no alzó la mirada para verle, porque no estaba seguro de lo que su rostro podría decir. Sus emociones estaban devastando su interior y los recuerdos; tanto buenos, como malos, se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez. El moreno no quería sentir nada de eso, él no era particularmente bueno con los sentimientos.

Para su sorpresa, pues su padre siempre fue un hombre serio y formal en todo ámbito; éste dejó sus habituales formalidades y bajó los escalones a toda prisa, para llegar a Blaine, quien instintivamente retrocedió dos pasos, al verlo acercarse. El hombre puso ambas manos alrededor del rostro de su hijo, como si quisiera comprobar que realmente era él y no se trataba de una especie de ilusión.

\- Blaine… - susurró con la voz quebrada, haciendo que el nudo en la garganta del menor, no le permitiera emitir sonido alguno. Sus ojos mieles vieron la felicidad y tristeza mezclada en el rostro de su padre, y picaron por llorar. Sin embargo, él no lo haría – Blaine… hijo… Esto es tan sorpresivo… - y sin añadir más, imitó la acción de su madre, atrayéndolo a sus brazos, envolviéndolo con anhelo. El pelinegro tuvo que tomar varias respiraciones para no ceder ante el impulso de echarse a llorar como un niño en el pecho del hombre.

No había palabras que Blaine pudiera decir, que alcanzaran a describir todo lo que estaba en su corazón en ese momento, por lo que sólo calló, esperando que los múltiples sentimientos se apaciguaran.

Pasó un rato antes de que los tres pudieran sentarse en la sala, mientras una de las empleadas domésticas servía té y galletas para ellos.

\- Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Blainey… - murmuró su madre, extendiendo su mano para tomar la de su hijo y darle un apretón – Creí que jamás volvería a verte – una solitaria lágrima descendió por el rostro de la mujer.

\- Yo… - Blaine aclaró su garganta – Estaba ocupado… haciendo de cuenta que ustedes no existían – dijo sin tapujos, perforando el corazón de sus padres.

\- Cariño, nosotros… - la mujer fue interrumpida.

\- Lo sé, pero… - Blaine sonrió con tristeza – Me sentía tan herido… Aun me duele que hayan actuado así conmigo, ¿saben?

\- Blaine… - esta vez, fue su padre quien habló – Sólo intentaba educarte… mostrarte el camino para…

\- No era la manera – lo frenó el menor, con dureza en su voz – Y lo sabes.

\- Ahora lo sé – declaró el hombre, mirándolo con la esperanza de que su hijo notara la sinceridad de sus palabras.

\- Eso es bueno… aunque es algo tarde, ¿no crees? – Blaine vio como su padre bajó la mirada – Aun así… aquí estoy.

\- Y estamos tan agradecidos… - se apresuró el decir su madre, sonriéndole al pelinegro – Realmente, es maravilloso ver lo mucho que has crecido… Ya eres todo un hombre y eso… nos llena de orgullo.

\- Sí… Ahora tengo un trabajo y estudio en la universidad – respondió, poniendo su otra mano sobre el agarre que su madre tenía sobre él – Me he convertido en un chico bueno.

\- Siempre has sido un chico bueno – corrigió su padre – Sólo que ahora eres consciente de eso, y actúas como tal – Blaine torció el gesto, pensando en si la opinión de su padre cambiaría luego de que le comentara que le gustaban los chicos.

Ambos padres eran del estilo conservador, siempre preocupados del qué dirán y de las reuniones con sus amigos de la alta sociedad. Tener un hijo gay sólo podría desprestigiarlos, por lo que no creía que sería nada grato para ellos oírle decir su gran verdad.

\- Oh, no… lo del trabajo y el estudio es reciente – aclaró, rascando su cabeza – Lo cierto es que es gracias a una persona especial – los ojos de su madre brillaron de emoción, adivinando a qué se refería su hijo.

\- ¿Es así? – indagó el hombre, tomando la taza humeante de té.

\- Sí… es por esa persona que decidí venir hasta aquí – confesó, tomando una bocanada de aire – Hace unos días visité a Oliver – su padre lo miró con sorpresa – Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas, pero… creo que ahora todo se ha complicado y… nos enfrentamos con un pez gordo…

\- ¿De qué hablas, cariño? – dudó su madre, frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

\- Am… ¡Diablos! – quiso reír – He contado esta historia muy seguido últimamente… Tal vez debí traerla escrita – bromeó, viendo el desconcierto en los rostros de sus padres – Bien… mi último año de preparatoria, estuve en una escuela pública de Lima… en una fiesta conocí a Kurt… - una sonrisa acompañando la mención de su nombre – Nos enrollamos y unos meses después supe que sería padre – su madre estuvo a punto de escupir el café – Pero, resulta que su ex novio… es un idiota, y está herido porque Kurt terminó con él para estar conmigo… aunque no estábamos realmente juntos… Yo sólo era su apoyo, o algo así…

\- Espera un momento, cariño – su madre interrumpió, poniendo una mano al frente - ¿No es Kurt un nombre de chico? – Blaine asintió - ¿Por qué entonces lo tiene una chica?

\- Porque Kurt… es un chico – aclaró, viendo la sorpresa reflejada en todo el rostro de su madre.

\- ¿Q-qué? – tartamudeó la mujer – Pero, ¿C-cómo…?

\- Mierda… - susurró el pelinegro, pasando ambas manos por su rostro, sabiendo que hasta allí había llegado todo – Tal vez yo no debí venir… - se puso de pie – Lo siento, por incomodarlos con esto…

\- Espera, Blaine… - lo frenó su padre – Nadie aquí está pidiendo que te vayas – el chico paseó la mirada desde el hombre, hasta su madre quien aún lucía confundida. Sin embargo, sus padres no estaban rechazándolo, ni mirándolo con asco o algún sentimiento parecido.

\- De acuerdo… - el moreno volvió a sentarse – Fue mi error no ser claro desde el principio… - hizo una pausa, tomando aire nuevamente – Entonces, Kurt… él es… un _chico_ grandioso – recalcó – Lo conocí y fue un flechazo instantáneo, aunque yo no iba a reconocerlo, porque sólo quería andar como un casanova, conquistando a todas las chicas del instituto… Pero, con él fue diferente… Kurt tenía algo especial… Además del gen portador – bromeó – Yo no había escuchado jamás de algo parecido, hasta que a él se le cayó el bolso con unas… fotografías de un ultrasonido… - los ojos de ambos adultos lo miraban atentos a su historia – No tuve que ser un genio para darme cuenta de que algo pasaba… En fin – soltó un suspiro – Resumiendo, su ex novio apareció hace unos meses, se encontraron en una cafetería y él vio a Ellie… - sus ojos volvieron a brillar – Elizabeth es… la hija de Kurt… que es un sueño, como un angelito… Y él creyó que podía ser su hija, porque bueno… ellos eran novios y estaban juntos cuando nosotros nos enrollamos en la fiesta… Aun así, Kurt estaba seguro de que era imposible, porque las fechas no calzaban – Blaine hizo una pequeña pausa – Fue ahí donde las cosas comenzaron a complicarse… Este tipo tiene dinero, y sus padres tienen influencias… Demandó a Kurt y consiguió hacer una prueba de paternidad, que dio positivo… - torció el gesto, recordando inevitablemente lo ocurrido – Entonces, se metió a la casa de Kurt a hacerle la vida imposible, siempre amenazándolo con quitarle a su hija, y diciendo que lo demandará por la custodia personal de Ellie, porque tiene los mejores abogados y todo eso… - sus padres continuaban atentos al relato – Y finalmente… el muy maldito… lo hizo.

\- No entiendo, si hay una prueba de paternidad… - comentó el padre de Blaine - ¿Por qué…?

\- Porque él no es el padre – afirmó con seguridad – Yo estoy seguro de que no lo es… Antes tenía mis dudas, pero ahora… creo firmemente que no lo es.

\- Cariño – su madre entró en la conversación, dirigiéndose a su esposo – ¿No te suena similar al caso de los Smythe?

\- Tienes razón… - el hombre recordó – Es exactamente igual.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – quiso saber el moreno - ¿Quiénes son los Smythe?

\- Es una familia que… bien, no son de nuestro agrado, pero participan activamente en las reuniones del club – explicó – Ellos están tramitando una demanda de paternidad compartida para su único hijo, aunque desconozco a quien sea que estén demandando – los ojos de Blaine se removieron inquietos.

\- ¿Sabes el nombre del hijo? – indagó.

\- Sebastian – respondió su madre – Y es un chico encantador – el moreno sintió nauseas.

\- ¿Llevarás el caso? – quiso confirmar Blaine, antes de decirle algo más.

\- Sí, ayer me lo asignaron – confirmó.

\- Es él – declaró el pelinegro, confundiendo a sus padres – El ex novio de Kurt, es Sebastian…

\- Oh… - la madre de Blaine llevó una mano a su boca, sorprendida.

\- Que pequeño es el mundo – comentó el hombre, dándole una mirada tranquilizadora a su hijo – Blaine… creo que sería bueno que tú y la hija de… ¿Kurt? – el menor asintió – Se realizaran también una prueba de paternidad.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestionó, a pesar de que ya lo había considerado.

\- Porque… ayer que me asignaron el caso… Dimitri Smythe vino a mi despacho, y me ofreció una gran cantidad de dinero, a cambio de ayudar a que su hijo ganara el caso – dijo, descolocando a Blaine – Yo me negué, porque ya sabes que soy un juez recto – _a veces, demasiado_ , pensó, mirando a su hijo – Por lo que creo que no es primera vez que hacen este tipo de cosas para conseguir lo que quieren.

\- Ese hijo de puta… - su madre tiró su oreja.

\- ¡Blaine! ¿Qué clase de lenguaje es ese? – lo regañó.

\- Lo siento mamá – respondió automáticamente, como un niño pequeño – Pero, Kurt debe saber esto…

\- Sí, creo que debes decirle – confirmó su padre – Yo tendré en cuenta el soborno, como un as bajo la manga – le guiñó un ojo a Blaine.

\- P-padre… - balbuceó el pelinegro, algo apenado – Yo… ¿puedo contar con tu ayuda? No te pido que hagas nada inadecuado, sólo… no lo sé… podrías aconsejarnos para estar preparados – pidió, frotando sus manos con nerviosismo.

\- Por supuesto, hijo… - el hombre le regaló una gran sonrisa – Voy a ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda.

-o-

Cuando Blaine detuvo su moto frente a la casa _Hudmel_ , luego de visitar a sus padres, sentía que había quitado un enorme peso de sus hombros. Llevaba más de dos años sintiendo rencor y renegando contra ellos, pero todo lo que anteriormente sentía, se desvaneció prácticamente en cuanto los vio. Los extrañaba y se sentía profundamente arrepentido de no haberse dado cuenta antes. Si hubiera dejado una dirección o alguna forma de contactarlo, daba por hecho que ellos lo habrían buscado al instante en que se marchó de casa, pero su rabia lo tenía cegado en ese entonces.

Nuevamente, Kurt había conseguido algo que era improbable para él… volver a reunirse con sus padres.

Llamó a la puerta, dejando sus conjeturas de lado al momento en que los brillantes ojos azules de Kurt y Ellie lo recibieron. El moreno besó efusivamente a su novio, para luego alzar a la pequeña Ellie, que ya no era tan pequeña, con más de siete meses de edad.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido todo? – quiso saber el castaño, incapaz de contener su curiosidad por más tiempo – He estado pensando en eso, desde que hablamos esta mañana.

\- ¿No puedes saberlo, viendo mi rostro? – se señaló a si mismo con su dedo índice, mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Debo asumir que… ¿muy bien? – dudó, haciendo una mueca divertida.

\- Sí… raro o no, pero… fue grandioso – terminó por decir, envolviendo a Kurt en un abrazo, besándole nuevamente, con Ellie entre ellos – Y… tengo noticias.

\- ¿Buenas noticias? – Kurt tomó a Ellie, dejándola en su alfombra de juegos, agitando un sonoro juguete frente a ella, para mirar a su novio de nuevo.

\- Tal vez – se encogió de hombros, sentándose en el sofá – Le asignaron el caso de tu ex a mi padre – soltó, logrando que el menor abriera los ojos como platos – Y… los padres de él… sobornaron a papá, para que le ayudara a Sebastian… ¿puedes creerlo? – Kurt lo miró boquiabierto – Cuando él me lo dijo, yo quedé tan sorprendido como tú lo estás ahora – le tendió una mano para que la tomara. Kurt no tardó en aceptar su gesto. Blaine lo jaló a él, sentándolo en su regazo – Lo único que puedo pensar es que… definitivamente no podemos confiar en ellos, ni en nada que provenga de esa familia… ¿No fue Sebastian quien sugirió la clínica donde se realizó el examen de ADN?

\- Tienes razón – susurró el castaño, aun algo consternado – Él pudo cambiarlo… para que le diera positivo.

Kurt palideció, poniendo una mano en su frente, abrumado por todo lo que oía.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – exclamó, reaccionando tardíamente - ¡Nos engañó! Y todo este tiempo ha estado burlándose en mi cara… ¡Ese hijo de puta!

\- Hey, hey… - intentó contenerlo – Es sólo una teoría… No podemos saberlo hasta confirmarlo.

\- Vamos a hacer ese maldito examen de ADN – declaró, ahora más seguro.

\- Hablé con mi padre de eso… - continuó Blaine – Él prometió ayudarnos en lo que pudiera, pero no puede hacer mucho… Porque, digamos que tiene una moral muy grande y no desea hacer nada inadecuado.

\- Entiendo – asintió el menor.

\- Por ahora, es crucial que tengamos los resultados del ADN antes de la audiencia preparatoria, porque es allí donde se fijarán los testigos y la evidencia… Si no lo tenemos para entonces, no servirá – su novio volvió a afirmar con la cabeza.

\- Creo que me sentiría más tranquilo si hacemos el examen con mi médico familiar – comentó el castaño, aun algo inquieto.

\- Será como tú quieras, cariño – Blaine besó sus manos unidas.

* * *

 _ **Poco a poco la verdad está saliendo a la luz... Pero, ¿será sólo eso lo que traman los Smythe? Entérense de todo en el siguiente capítulo de "¿Quién es el padre?"... Sólo por Fanfiction... okno!**_

 _ **Nos van quedando sólo 3 capítulos más...**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	31. Capítulo 31

**_BUENOS DÍAS/TARDES/NOCHES... DEPENDE DE LA HORA EN QUE ESTÉN LEYENDO... HE TRAÍDO PARA USTEDES UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ESPERANDO QUE REALMENTE LO DISFRUTEN!_**

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 31._**

* * *

Aquel día, Kurt y Blaine decidieron ir a realizar la prueba de paternidad, para tener los exámenes a tiempo para el juicio. El castaño deseaba con todo su corazón que realmente Sebastian se hubiera valido de sucias artimañas para conseguir el positivo. Era horrible la posibilidad de que su rencor llegara a tal punto, sin embargo, el ojiazul esperaba que así fuera.

\- He estado pensando… - comenzó a decir Kurt, mientras se dirigían a la clínica de su médico familiar. El castaño no se confiaría de hacer un examen como ese en cualquier sitio – En que, tal vez… Toda esta situación ha servido para algo…

\- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Para qué? – dudó Blaine, quien se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo.

\- Yo… creí que nuestra relación sólo existía y se mantenía, porque seríamos padres – confesó, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su novio – No me malentiendas – se apresuró en decir – Yo estoy muy enamorado de ti, y mis sentimientos son reales desde hace mucho, pero… Sentía que tú estabas siendo arrastrado a este compromiso, por tu obligación como padre de Ellie, y me hacía sentir culpable de fastidiarte la vida así.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – rió Blaine – Jamás haría algo sólo por el deber moral… Yo me fijé en ti, te perseguí y te insistí hasta el cansancio… aun si no tenía idea de quién era el padre del bebé y tú lo negaras cada vez que preguntaba… - aclaró, sacando una sonrisa conmovida en el menor – Me enamoré de ti, y… aún si no hubieras resultado embarazado en aquella fiesta… Definitivamente iba a buscar la manera de que estuvieras conmigo… Porque llamaste mi atención mucho antes…

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – cuestionó el castaño, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho.

\- Claro que sí… Te oí cantar en los vestidores de chicos – mencionó, con una sonrisa divertida tirando de uno de los lados de su boca – Y luego te vi y… Woah… tus ojos azules me cautivaron… además de esos malditos pantalones rojos que… ¡Hey! – se quejó, cuando recibió un golpe en su brazo de parte de Kurt.

\- ¿Por qué arruinas el momento con tus comentarios fuera de lugar? – se quejó el chico, negando con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, soy honesto – alzó los hombros con inocencia.

Unos minutos después, ya se encontraban en el parqueadero de la clínica, un poco nerviosos, pero manteniendo la actitud positiva.

El procedimiento fue breve, exactamente igual que aquella vez con Sebastian.

\- Los resultados estarán en una semana, aproximadamente – informó la enfermera, mientras se despedía de ellos.

\- ¿Una semana? – susurró Blaine – No creo que estén antes de la audiencia preparatoria.

\- Tranquilo, confiemos en que lo harán – entonces, salieron del lugar.

De regreso en el carro, acomodaron a Ellie, quien luchaba por zafarse del firme agarre de su silla de bebé.

\- Elizabeth – le riñó el castaño - ¿Quieres dejar de moverte?

\- Tal vez, está aburrida – sugirió el moreno – ¿Por qué no aprovechamos el día y vamos a alguna parte?

\- Suena bien… - miró a su novio, y luego de vuelta a su hija, la cual observaba expectante, como si comprendiera lo que los adultos hablaban - ¿Tú que dices? ¿Quieres pasear un rato?

Se dirigieron al centro comercial, donde planeaban comer algo y comprar alguna que otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué se supone que le diga a Sebastian cuando vaya a casa esta semana? – preguntó de improviso el menor, afectando el humor de Blaine al instante – No podría tenerlo allí, sabiendo lo que hizo…

\- Deberías decirle que mientras no se resuelva lo del juicio, no puede visitar a Ellie – se encogió de hombros, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera la solución más evidente.

\- Sí, creo que eso sería lo mejor… - rascó su barbilla, considerando sus opciones – Sólo espero que no haga un escándalo de eso y lo use en mi contra en el juicio.

\- Si quieres… puedo hacerle una visita – alzó sus cejas sugerentemente, con malicia brillando en sus ojos color avellana.

\- ¡Blaine! – se escandalizó el ojiazul.

\- ¿Qué? No lo haría yo… - se adelantó en decir – Conozco gente que se dedica a eso… ¡Hey! – un golpe llegó a su brazo, sacándole una risa divertida – Cariño… Estoy bromeando, no te lo tomes todo tan enserio.

\- Esto es serio, Blaine – gruñó, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

\- Okay, okay… - se aproximó a él y besó su mejilla, logrando que el castaño relajara su postura.

Continuaron avanzando, Blaine llevando la carreola, mientras miraban atentos las vitrinas de cada tienda, compartiendo opiniones respecto a las prendas o artículos que vendían.

-o-

El día de visita para Sebastian llegó demasiado pronto, para gusto de Kurt. Una jaqueca se presentó en el momento en que el timbre sonó. Ellos ya habían tenido una breve e intensa conversación telefónica, pero el chico era terco y no deseaba dar su brazo a torcer.

\- ¿Qué parte de _"mientras no se resuelva el juicio"_ no entendiste, Sebastian? – recitó el castaño, apenas abrió la puerta.

\- La parte que dice que yo soy el padre de Ellie y que tengo derecho a verla – respondió irónicamente - ¿Se te olvida?

\- Sebastian… Tú complicaste las cosas con lo de la demanda – rebatió el menor – Ahora te aguantas las consecuencias… Y si te soy sincero, siento que voy a golpearte con algo si paso más de cinco minutos en tu presencia.

\- ¡Eso no me importa! – alegó, intentando entrar - ¡Quiero ver a Ellie!

\- Mira… - Kurt puso una mano al frente, evitando que avanzara más – Mi padre está en la casa, asique… si insistes en entrar, tendré que decirle que te saque de aquí de una patada… - la expresión del ojiverde cambió radicalmente a una de temor – No creo que quieras regresar a casa con un culo pateado, ¿o sí?

\- Voy a mencionar esto en la audiencia… - lo amenazó – Terminarás muy mal, Kurt.

\- Sí, sí… Salúdame a tu psiquiatra – se despidió, burlándose, antes de azotar la puerta – Idiota…

Agradeció ser lo suficientemente valiente para negarle las visitas por esa semana a Sebastian, pues Kurt pudo tener algo de tranquilidad antes de que el gran día llegara. Los resultados del ADN de Blaine no estaban listos aún.

\- ¿Deberíamos llamar? – cuestionó Kurt la noche anterior a la audiencia preparatoria.

\- Si eso te deja más tranquilo, hazlo cariño – respondió Blaine, desde la cama, donde estaba recostado jugando con Ellie.

Kurt tomó su celular y buscó el contacto de la clínica, para llamar. Ansioso, esperó que alguien contestara.

\- Buenas tardes, consultorio del doctor Jenks – saludó la monótona voz de una mujer.

\- Hola, habla Kurt Hummel – informó – Sólo quería averiguar cuando estará el resultado de un examen de paternidad que realicé hace algunos días.

\- Espere un momento en línea, por favor – pidió la mujer. Kurt mordió la uña de su dedo meñique, esperando impaciente - ¿Señor Hummel? – volvió a hablar, después de un rato.

\- Si – se apuró en responder.

\- Los resultados estarán mañana a las dos de la tarde – aclaró - ¿Alguna otra consulta?

\- No, muchas gracias – se despidió, finalizando la llamada, sin saber cómo sentirse.

Volteó a ver a su novio, quien soplaba la barriguita de Ellie, produciendo ruidos que mataban de risa a la niña.

\- Estarán listos mañana – comentó, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

\- ¿Lo ves? No hay nada de qué preocuparse – lo tranquilizó Blaine, pero la expresión en el rostro de Kurt lo hizo dudar.

\- A las dos de la tarde – terminó de decir – Y la audiencia es a esa hora… ¿Cómo se supone que estaré en Westerville y en la clínica al mismo tiempo?

\- Yo iré por el resultado – declaró – Si voy en mi moto… pudo reducir el viaje de dos horas, a… cuarenta y cinco minutos – lo miró con culpabilidad, porque sabía lo aprehensivo que el castaño era con la forma poco ortodoxa del mayor para conducir.

\- Eso sería grandioso, pero… Es demasiado arriesgado – Kurt torció el gesto, sintiéndose abrumado nuevamente - ¿Qué pasa si la audiencia acaba antes y no alcanzas a llegar? O si…

\- No lo digas – lo interrumpió el moreno, anticipando sus palabras. Ellos no podían pensar en cosas negativas, y Blaine sabía exactamente la idea que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su novio. Sebastian no podía ser el verdadero padre, no podía – Sólo… vamos a hacerlo así, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo, enfocándose en lo práctico – Iré un poco antes a la clínica y haré lo que sea necesario para llegar a tiempo… Confía en mí.

\- Lo hago… - afirmó el castaño, tomando su mano, con una sonrisa.

El celular de Blaine sonó en ese momento, rompiendo el contacto de sus manos.

\- Es Oliver – anunció, mientras cogía la llamada, saliendo del cuarto.

Kurt le había pedido a su novio que le ayudara a conseguir un abogado bueno, y él había sugerido a Oliver, porque confiaba plenamente en él, y sabía que era uno de los mejores. Por un momento, el castaño pensó en la mamá de Blaine como su abogada, para también conocerla y establecer una relación con ella. Sin embargo, reconsideraron la idea, luego de caer en cuenta que los Smythe los conocían y sería demasiado sospechoso que la esposa del juez se presentara en la audiencia, del lado de Kurt.

Blaine regresó al cuarto, irradiando felicidad.

\- Oliver ya tiene todo el papeleo listo, y me dijo que usará todos los medios para hacerte ganar ese juicio – acarició la mejilla de su novio, mientras se sentaba frente a él – Todo saldrá bien, cariño.

\- Sinceramente, eso espero – pero el corazón de Kurt se apretó, como si un mal presentimiento lo abordara de improviso.

-o-

El día de la audiencia preparatoria, Kurt estaba fatal y se sentía de la misma manera. No había dormido casi nada y sus nervios estaban destrozados, al igual que sus uñas, las que no dejaba de morder durante el desayuno. Toda su familia en pleno, se encontraba a su lado, dándole tanto apoyo como les era posible; Carole preocupada de Elizabeth y Burt, intentando infundirle valor a su tembloroso hijo. Incluso Finn, quien desde la graduación no los había visitado, luego de mudarse a Los Ángeles con Puckerman, llegó esa mañana para estar presente.

\- Sólo quiero que esto acabe de una vez – murmuró Kurt, lanzándose al sofá. Ni siquiera era mediodía y el castaño estaba exhausto. Finn se acomodó a su lado, dándole una palmada en la pierna, en busca de alentarle.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – comenzó a decir el mayor – Sebastian fue mi compañero de clases, cuando estuvo en McKinley… - Kurt alzó una ceja hacia su hermano, sin comprender a qué venía esa mención ahora – Compartimos bastante, antes de que ustedes se hicieran novios… Lo conocí entonces… También conocía a Blaine y bromeamos algunas veces, antes de que ustedes comenzaran a salir… o lo que sea que hacían…

\- Finn… - el castaño se alzó para darle una mirada de advertencia.

\- Sólo quiero dejar eso claro… antes de decirte lo siguiente – aclaró – No veía a Ellie desde mi graduación… Y de eso han pasado varios meses, por lo que ha cambiado bastante…

\- Lo sé, pero aun no entiendo cuál es tu punto – presionó el ojiazul, comenzando a impacientarse.

\- Ella es idéntica a Blaine – soltó – Sus facciones son exactamente iguales…

\- No entiendo… - Finn interrumpió.

\- Tienes que estar tranquilo – continuó – Estoy seguro que Anderson es el padre de Ellie.

Kurt observó por una indeterminada cantidad de tiempo a su hermano, no sabiendo qué sentir respecto a lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Estaría siendo sincero, o sólo intentaba tranquilizarle? Kurt quería confiar en sus palabras, dándole la razón.

\- Gracias – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió responder, recibiendo una sonrisa de lado del mayor.

El timbre sonó y el ojiazul casi corrió a abrirla, encontrándose con el moreno del otro lado.

\- Cariño – el pelinegro lo envolvió fuertemente en sus brazos, sabiendo lo mucho que el menor necesitaba ser contenido en ese momento - ¿Cómo estás?

\- No lo sé – confesó – Aterrado y nervioso, supongo…

\- Saldremos bien de esto, lo prometo – el mayor besó su frente, y luego sus labios con ternura.

El tiempo los torturó, pasando lentamente. Blaine se marchó una hora antes, para lograr cumplir con su objetivo de obtener esos resultados antes que la audiencia terminara. Kurt se sintió ansioso cuando le vio marchar.

\- Será mejor que nosotros también salgamos ya – apuró el menor, siendo incapaz de resistir esa agonía un minuto más. Todo estuvieron de acuerdo, encaminándose hacia Westerville.

La corte estaba particularmente vacía ese día, logrando que los zapatos resonaran en los pulidos pisos de mármol; sin embargo, la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la audiencia preparatoria, era pequeña, con tres filas de bancas, el estrado y un par de sillas más. En el lugar, los Smythe ya se encontraban, preparando sus documentos, en compañía de una joven abogada. El estómago de Kurt se revolvió tan sólo con ver a sus ex suegros. El último recuerdo que guardaba de ellos era uno de los peores, aunque, sinceramente no tenía ninguno bueno de todas maneras. La madre de Sebastian le dio una mirada venenosa al chico de ojos azules, como si con ese gesto pudiera transmitirle un mensaje.

 _"No importa lo que hagas, estás acabado"_

Carole, notando la actitud arrogante de la mujer, se aproximó a Kurt, con la intención de distraerle.

\- Cariño, ¿a qué hora llegará el abogado? – preguntó su madrastra, dándole una sonrisa maternal.

\- Debería estar por llegar – comentó en respuesta el menor, mirando con impaciencia hacia la puerta de entrada.

Y como si acabara de invocarle, el hombre mayor atravesó el umbral, sosteniendo un folder con toda la documentación que Kurt y Blaine habían reunido.

\- Señor Miller… - el ojiazul se acercó al hombre, sintiendo un pequeño alivio de verle allí – Que bueno que haya llegado, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy? – saludó amablemente.

\- Muy bien Kurt, gracias por preguntar – Oliver le palmeó el brazo, caminando hacia los demás integrantes de la familia _Hudmel_ – Buenas tardes – se dirigió a todos – Bien, deberíamos prepararnos para lo que se viene – abrió el folder, entregándole una hoja a Kurt – Esto es un borrador que escribí, destacando los puntos importantes en la historia, que es crucial que menciones en tu declaración, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, si… - susurró el chico, pasando la mirada rápidamente por el escrito.

\- ¿Tienes ya el resultado del ADN? – consultó. Kurt negó.

\- Tendrían el resultado a las dos de la tarde – explicó – Blaine fue por él… Prometió llegar antes de que se acabe la audiencia.

\- Hmm… Si no lo logra, podría ser un problema – murmuró para sí mismo – Bueno, confiemos en que lo logrará.

El mal presentimiento regresó a Kurt, acrecentando su ansiedad. ¿Realmente Blaine lograría llegar a tiempo para revertir la situación?

Los minutos pasaron y el reloj marcó las dos de la tarde en punto. El juez, padre de Blaine, entró en la sala junto con dos hombres más, vistiendo sus típicas túnicas negras. Todos los ocupantes de la sala se pusieron de pie, y la audiencia dio inicio.

Los ojos azules de Kurt no podían dejar de admirar el gran parecido de Blaine con su padre, y su mente divagó imaginándose a su novio viéndose igual en unos años.

El primero en declarar fue el castaño de ojos azules, quien, algo tembloroso se puso de pie y se dirigió al estrado. Era consciente que sólo se trataba de una audiencia preparatoria, pero para él, se sentía como un culpable de asesinato a punto de ser condenado a la pena capital. Hizo el juramento, y se sentó, retorciendo sus dedos sobre el regazo.

Oliver se acercó, para pedirle que narrara los hechos que los llevaron a esa situación, explicándole al juez que la paternidad de Sebastian era dudosa e inconsistente. El menor quiso hacer un hoyo y enterrarse vivo, porque consideraba aquella la peor forma de darle una primera impresión a su suegro. Aun así, con las mejillas sonrojadas, comenzó su relato.

\- Yo, hasta noviembre del año pasado… mantuve una relación amorosa con Sebastian Smythe – dijo, sintiendo la garganta seca – Nosotros… asistíamos al mismo instituto, pero al terminar su segundo año, fue transferido a la academia Dalton, en Westerville – tomó una bocanada de aire, para aclarar sus ideas – Él estaba de interno en esa escuela, por lo que no podía salir sin autorización de sus padres, y dejamos de vernos cuando las clases comenzaron… - el abogado asintió, sintiéndose orgulloso de que el chico recordara recalcar aquellos importantes detalles – Yo poseo el gen portador, aunque no lo sabía… Hubo una fiesta… una semana después que iniciaron las clases, y yo fui… y tuve relaciones con un chico… - dijo, bajando la mirada, sintiéndose profundamente avergonzado – Tres semanas después… descubrí que estaba embarazado – completó.

\- Señor Hummel – interrumpió el abogado – Usted estaba en una relación con el señor Smythe en el momento de la fiesta, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, así es – respondió.

\- Disculpe mi indiscreción, pero… Antes de la fiesta, ¿usted había tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien más? – los ojos azules de Kurt se removieron confusos – Quiero decir, ¿usted era virgen?

\- No, no lo era – confesó.

\- Y, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez, antes de la fiesta? – consultó, intentando esclarecer la diferencia de tiempo.

\- Dos semanas antes – recordó el chico, pasando saliva, al sentirse expuesto totalmente. Su mirada captó la de Sebastian, quien parecía profundamente herido con lo que oía.

\- De acuerdo, entonces… - prosiguió el abogado – Después de esa fiesta… Usted… ¿volvió a tener relaciones con Sebastian Smythe? Sí es así, le importaría decir ¿cuándo?

\- Sí, fue… un mes después de que estuve con el otro chico, y una semana después de confirmar mi embarazo – terminó por decir, provocando que la sala se llenara de pequeños murmullos que se oían como zumbido de abejas.

\- ¡Orden! – exigió el juez, dando un golpe con su martillo.

Kurt alzó su rostro, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su ex novio, que estaban ligeramente brillantes, como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto. Eso lo descolocó totalmente.

Luego de que el menor diera su declaración, aportando con otros datos de menor importancia, como las constantes amenazas y la insistencia con la que Sebastian logró que realizaran la prueba de paternidad; la abogada de Sebastian se puso de pie, para hacer algunas preguntas.

\- Señor Hummel… - la mujer sonrió con confianza, aumentando los nervios del chico castaño – Según el cuerpo de médicos de Ohio, quienes realizaron un estudio acerca del gen portador, se consideró que estos embarazos son completamente diferentes al de una mujer, por lo que el período de gestación no se asemeja en nada… - comenzó a decir, sacando de onda a Kurt, quien temía lo siguiente que pudiera decir la abogada – Si usted afirma haber tenido relaciones sexuales con mi cliente y con otro chico, en un espacio de una semana… ¿No deberíamos considerar que es algo ambiguo?

\- Y-yo… no… - balbuceó el castaño, tomado con la guardia baja.

\- Debido a que, como hombre usted no presenta ciclo menstrual, tampoco existe en usted un período fértil, por lo que puede embarazarse en cualquier momento – instigó la mujer, mientras Kurt miraba a su padre y a Oliver, en busca de una salida de esa situación – Su señoría, creo que, para el caso, la aclaración de fechas es irrelevante – se dirigió al juez, desestimando la primera evidencia.

\- Concedido – decretó el juez.

Kurt bajó del estrado, sintiéndose frustrado e impotente. Con solo dos freses, la mujer había desarmado su defensa.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – susurró el castaño, sentándose junto a su abogado, con un ligero temblor en su voz.

\- Intentaremos hacer tiempo, hasta que Blaine llegue – respondió, siseando – Comenzaremos con el acoso constante para conseguir el ADN.

Oliver Miller, haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades, se enfrentó contra la abogada de los Smythe, quien parecía que estaban ganando la batalla impecablemente, desestimando cada evidencia y cosa que el abogado decía. La mujer era excelente en lo que hacía, y demostraba una seguridad a la hora de hablar, que podría convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea.

Kurt insistentemente miraba la hora en su móvil y la puerta de la sala, rogando silenciosamente porque un milagro pasara para salvar la desastrosa audiencia en la que estaban. Aun así, agradecía el gran trabajo que Oliver estaba haciendo, complicándole la tarea a la abogada de Sebastian.

Entonces, lo más temido por Kurt, ocurrió, cuando la venenosa mujer sacó, como modo de prueba, el expediente de Blaine.

\- ¡Objeción! – se adelantó a vociferar Oliver – Presentar un documento confidencial, como un expediente, es innecesario en este caso, porque el padre de Elizabeth es Kurt Hummel, y no Blaine Anderson.

\- Blaine Anderson se encuentra en una relación amorosa con el demandado, y es parte del ambiente en el cual Elizabeth se desenvuelve, por lo que sí es importante – explayó la abogada – Sólo así podremos determinar que la niña no esté en un ambiente peligroso, donde su vida o desarrollo se vea afectado por situaciones de violencia o malas prácticas.

\- Esto es absurdo – soltó Kurt, al borde del colapso.

El juez recibió el documento, aún si ya lo conocía de memoria, por tratarse de su propio hijo. Fue entonces que se arrepintió profundamente de intentar ser un padre en extremo estricto con Blaine, causándole un daño como ese, que años después le jugaría en contra de esta manera.

\- Tanto Kurt Hummel, como Blaine Anderson, han demostrado actitudes violentas contra mi cliente, en variadas ocasiones, además del hecho de ocultarle información, como el derecho de estar con su hija – argumentó la mujer sin perder tiempo – En el pasado también el señor Hummel ha agredido verbalmente a los padres de mi cliente, los señores Smythe, en su propia casa, por lo que no podemos descartar esta seguidilla de actos violentos, que podrían atentar contra Elizabeth, vulnerando su derecho de crecer en un ambiente seguro y libre de peligros.

\- ¡Objeción! – volvió a decir Oliver – La abogada defensora no tiene ninguna prueba de los hechos que menciona, por lo que sólo son suposiciones sin fundamento.

\- El expediente de Blaine Anderson es una prueba – rebatió ella – Él fue sentenciado a un año en la correccional de Westerville por conducir en estado de ebriedad y provocar un accidente de tráfico, recibiendo la pena más alta para su edad.

\- ¡Orden! ¡Orden! – el juez acalló la discusión que se había desatado frente a él, golpeando repetidas veces su martillo – Vamos a evaluar las evidencias y determinaremos si son válidas para el caso o no.

La sala volvió a sumirse en un silencio aplastante; el corazón de Kurt dolía en su pecho, al verse totalmente atrapado. Ya no tenía nada más para evitar que Sebastian le quitara a su hija, y temía que todo se fuera al caño cuando determinaran válidas las pruebas de la defensa. Quería llorar y lanzar todo a su paso, pero la cálida mano de su padre sobando su espalda, lo mantuvo con los pies en la tierra. No sabía cuánto más podría resistir esa angustiante situación, y la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

El castaño observaba la afirmación en los ojos de los dos hombres sentados a cada lado del juez, quienes parecían estar de acuerdo con las evidencias, sin embargo, el señor Anderson negaba con la cabeza, queriendo descartarla. Finalmente, el hombre bajó la mirada con derrota, haciendo que se formara un nudo en la garganta de Kurt, quien ya presentía lo que se avecinaba. El martillo fue golpeado dos veces, para llamar la atención de los presentes, antes de informar su decisión.

\- Según las características de caso, no podemos desestimar… - las palabras del juez quedaron a medias, cuando la puerta de la sala de audiencia fue abierta de golpe, mientras un atolondrado Blaine entraba a la carrera, aun con su casco puesto, la chaqueta algo desacomodada y un sobre cerrado en su mano.

\- ¡Paren todo! – gritó el moreno, para luego intentar recuperar el aliento. A simple vista, parecía haber corrido un maratón.

Los murmullos volvieron a extenderse por el lugar, mientras el recién llegado se acercaba a su novio.

\- Lo tengo… - susurró agitado, enseñándole el sobre.

\- ¿Ya lo viste? – preguntó el ojiazul ansioso, siendo silenciado por el golpe del martillo.

\- ¡Orden! – exigió - ¡No puede entrar de esa forma a una audiencia en curso!

\- Nos disculpamos, su señoría - se adelantó en decir Oliver – Pero, acaba de llegar nuestra última evidencia para el caso… Si nos permite – el juez asintió con la cabeza – Dame eso – pidió, siseando hacia Blaine, quien le tendió el sobre.

Con manos hábiles, el hombre abrió el sobre, entregándoselo antes de siquiera mirarlo, al juez. Éste lo recibió, frunciendo profundamente el ceño.

\- ¿Qué diablos es eso? – Kurt oyó a Sebastian decir con molestia.

Blaine envolvió la mano de su novio con las suyas, aun respirando con dificultad, cerrando los ojos a la espera del resultado. Él hubiera abierto el sobre antes, pero en su prisa por llegar, prefirió dejarlo para después.

El juez dejó la hoja sobre su mesa, tomando otro documento, comparándolo con el más reciente, alzando luego la cabeza para hablar.

\- La audiencia será aplazada – anunció, provocando una sorpresa colectiva en los ocupantes de la sala – Hasta que un nuevo examen de paternidad sea realizado, en las inmediaciones de la corte, debido a que no puede haber dos resultados positivos, de distintos padres.

Kurt sintió que el alma salía de su cuerpo al oír aquello, mientras que Blaine sólo pudo soltar un agradecimiento y envolver a su novio en sus brazos. El castaño aun no reaccionaba, completamente perdido y confundido.

\- ¡Kurt, Kurt! – Blaine lo sacudió en sus brazos - ¡Tenemos un positivo! – los ojos azules del menor centrándose en los cristalizados del moreno - ¡Tenemos un positivo!

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – sollozó, reaccionando al fin, sin ninguna duda de aquel resultado, pues confiaba ciegamente en su médico familiar; lo cual, sólo podía significar una cosa.

Su mirada afilada se dirigió hacia Sebastian, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse de la impresión, mientras su madre le abanicaba el rostro con una hoja de papel, diciéndole palabras que el castaño no podía oír.

\- ¡Objeción! – vociferó la abogada defensora - ¡Los documentos pudieron ser falsificados!

\- ¡Denegada! – el juez golpeó con su martillo – Ya fue decretada la solución. Ambos, tanto Sebastian Smythe, como Blaine Anderson, se realizarán la prueba de ADN, para determinar quién es el padre – el hombre volvió a dar un golpe de martillo, dando por terminada la audiencia, poniéndose en pie y retirándose junto a los otros dos hombres.

\- Señor Miller… - Kurt se dirigió a su abogado – Si es posible… una vez que termine la audiencia, me gustaría presentar una demanda contra Sebastian por todo esto… - pidió – Falsificación de documentos, daños y perjuicios y todo lo que corresponda…

\- Por supuesto, Kurt – el hombre apoyó una mano en su hombro – Esto ha sido algo realmente difícil para ti, y es justo que lo hagas.

\- Muchas gracias – el chico se despidió, regresando con su novio, que no cabía de la dicha que sentía.

Ellos no necesitaban esperar hasta el nuevo examen, porque la respuesta era clara a sus ojos. Blaine era, y siempre había sido el padre de Elizabeth; y Kurt agradecía nunca haber cedido a cambiar el apellido compuesto que Sebastian tanto insistía en quitarle.

Esa misma tarde; Blaine y Sebastian acudieron a realizar el segundo examen, bajo la custodia de un oficial de policía y un juez de paz, por lo que la pequeña sala se hizo pequeña, y Kurt se vio obligado a esperar fuera, hasta que lo llamaran para entrar con Ellie. A pesar de la extraña forma como las cosas resultaron, el castaño estaba tranquilo, y por primera vez, desde que se embarazó, comenzaba a sentir que las cosas estarían en paz.

Todos quedaron citados para el día siguiente, a la misma hora, en donde los resultados serían dichos finalmente, llevando ese caso a su final.

El regreso a casa fue extraño, pues, a pesar de tener el positivo con su médico de confianza, la sensación de inseguridad no había sido desterrada del todo, manteniéndolos nerviosos hasta el último momento.

\- Blaine, yo… realmente siento todo lo que ha pasado – murmuró Kurt, cuando se despedían por la tarde, en la entrada de su casa – Si no fuera por mi culpa, nada de esto…

\- Hey… cariño – las manos grandes del moreno acunaron el rostro pálido de su novio con ternura, obligándolo a mirar sus ojos - ¿Por qué estás disculpándote? – un pequeño beso fue depositado en sus labios suavemente – No es tu culpa, es del idiota de tu ex.

\- Sabes que esto no estaría pasando si yo no hubiera mentido… - nuevamente fue interrumpido por los labios de Blaine.

\- Kurt, somos humanos… Está en nuestra naturaleza equivocarnos… - rió suavemente – Ya deja de culparte, y sólo… disfruta de lo que tienes ahora… Tienes una hija preciosa, una familia que te ama… Y el mejor novio del mundo – terminó por bromear.

\- Cuanta humildad – le siguió la broma – Pero, supongo que tienes razón… Te amo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti – besó la punta de su nariz – Ahora, debo irme… - se despidió – Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí? – Kurt asintió – Intenta dormir y ya no pienses más.

\- Lo intentaré – entonces, Blaine se marchó.

-o-

En la sala de audiencias, la tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo, mientras todos esperaban expectantes a que el juez leyera el resultado final del examen. Blaine mantenía la mano de su novio firmemente tomada, sintiendo inevitablemente el nerviosismo que toda esa situación acarreaba. Kurt por su parte, intentaba mantenerse respirando con normalidad, para no hiperventilar y terminar desmayado o en una sala de urgencias.

\- El resultado del examen arroja un 99,9 por cierto de compatibilidad… - comenzó a decir el hombre, logrando que todos contuvieran el aliento - …con el señor Blaine Anderson.

El silencio se mantuvo por un par de segundos, hasta que Blaine dio un salto junto a un grito de felicidad extrema, sin importarle el lugar donde se encontraba. Seguido de eso, jaló a Kurt para que celebrara con él. El menor lentamente procesó la información, rompiendo a llorar, sintiendo como el peso de la tensión de meses, acumulada dentro de él, salía por fin de su cuerpo, en forma de lágrimas. Cuando los espasmos lo abordaron, Blaine decidió que era mejor que se sentara, para evitar que cayera al suelo. Sin embargo, su desahogo quedó en el olvido, cuando un estruendo resonó en toda la sala.

Sebastian acababa de patear la silla en la que anteriormente se encontraba sentado, con claras intenciones de patear otra más, completamente fuera de sí. Su madre se aproximó para detenerlo, pero ésta fue apartada al instante de un solo manotazo. El ojiverde, totalmente colérico, se abalanzó contra Blaine; y éste ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar, porque estaba pendiente de su novio, quien al ver la reacción de su ex, chilló espantado, mientras el puño del más alto se estrellaba de lleno contra la mandíbula del moreno.

Los dos policías, apostados en cada puerta de entrada, se apresuraron a controlar la situación, sosteniendo firmemente Sebastian, alejándolo de los Hummel y de Blaine. El pelinegro se sobaba el rostro, aun tirado en el piso, en tanto Kurt y Carole se cercioraban de que estuviera bien.

Cuando el caos acabó, Kurt le pidió a Oliver que realizara la demanda lo antes posible, preso de la ira por lo ocurrido.

Luego de un rato prudente, todos decidieron marcharse, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento. Kurt le pidió a Blaine que se adelantara, pues iría al baño. Al salir de los servicios, una escena lo detuvo de continuar caminando, por lo que se escondió para observar lo que ocurría.

Sebastian estaba hablando con sus padres, o más bien, les gritaba, moviendo sus manos en el aire, y señalándolos a ratos, como si exigiera una explicación. Los dos adultos no mostraban un sentimiento de culpa o arrepentimiento en sus rostros, más bien, a los ojos de Kurt, parecían indiferentes a la molestia de su hijo. Aquello quedó rondando en la cabeza del castaño, quien no dejaba de preguntarse qué tan culpable era realmente Sebastian, luego de ver eso.

Bien podría haber sido un plan de sus padres y él sólo fue la marioneta. Pero, entonces nuevas dudas surgían… ¿Por qué ellos harían eso? ¿Qué interés podrían tener los Smythe en su hija? Eso no tenía sentido para el ojiazul, por lo que se dijo a sí mismo que dejara eso en el pasado y diera vuelta la página de una buena vez.

* * *

 _ **BIEN! YA PODEMOS RESPONDER A LA GRAN PREGUNTA...**_

 _ **¿QUIÉN ES EL PADRE? BLAINE ANDERSON (Pues si wey, no mms)**_

 _ **QUERIDAS/OS LECTORES... ESTOY ALGO EMOCIONADA PORQUE, YA SÓLO NOS QUEDA EL CAPÍTULO 32, QUE ES FINAL... Y EL EPÍLOGO!**_

 _ **ESTOY RESERVANDO MIS LÁGRIMAS PARA LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS FINALES... ASI QUE NO VOY A LLORAR AÚN.**_

 _ **NOS LEEMOS, BESOS!**_


	32. Capítulo 32 FINAL

**_Hola, estoy demasiado sensible como para escribir algo... Nos vemos abajo!_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 32 [FINAL]**

* * *

Kurt tardó en llegar al carro, donde todos lo esperaban. Blaine vio salir a los Smythe, quienes rápidamente se dirigieron a su vehículo, marchándose del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- No puedo creer que exista gente tan malintencionada – comentó Carole - ¿Cómo pueden vivir con sus consciencias?

\- Ellos no tienen consciencia, querida – respondió Burt, envolviéndola con su brazo – Pero, me gustaría saber qué era lo que querían lograr con todo esto.

\- Es simple… Sebastian quería estar con Kurt – murmuró Blaine – Y sus padres le estaban cumpliendo el capricho.

\- No, yo creo que hay algo más – negó el mayor con la cabeza.

Kurt salió en el instante en que el moreno iba a rebatir lo que su suegro decía, captando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Mucha gente en el baño? – bromeó Finn, que se había mantenido al margen de todo.

\- No, yo… - Kurt no estaba seguro si era necesario comentar lo que había presenciado minutos atrás – Sólo… estaba algo perdido – optó por callar - ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí – confirmó Burt, mientras todos subían al vehículo.

-o-

Blaine condujo tan rápido como el límite de velocidad establecido le permitía. No podía dejar de reír de pura felicidad; pues la confirmación final de su paternidad lo tenía en las nubes.

Elizabeth estaba al cuidado de una niñera que contrataron para la ocasión, por lo que, aunque Blaine llegó primero que todos, no dudó en tocar el timbre y envolver a su hija en un apretado abrazo, en cuanto entró a la casa _Hudmel_.

\- ¡Buenas noticias, princesa! – habló a Ellie, mientras la alzaba, sonriente – De ahora en adelante, nadie volverá a separarnos jamás – juntó sus frentes, sintiendo las lágrimas venir a sus ojos – Te juro que estaré siempre contigo.

Kurt llegó un momento después, uniéndose a la conmovedora escena. Sus ojos se cristalizaron por el simple hecho de ver lo perdida que estaba la mirada del moreno en su hija. Lentamente se acercó, limpiando la humedad de sus mejillas, envolviendo la cintura de su novio con delicadeza.

\- Al final, creo que todo salió bien – comentó el castaño, acomodando su mentón en la curva del cuello del pelinegro.

\- Sí… por fin, no más secreto… - murmuró, besando la mejilla de su bebé – No más dudas… - se volteó, para capturar los labios del menor – Podemos ser una familia real ahora.

\- Ya lo somos – Kurt posó un beso más, antes de separarse de ellos.

-o-

Kurt a veces recordaba la forma extraña en que Sebastian había hablado con sus padres después de la audiencia, pero con el paso de los días, perdió importancia.

Ahora estaba feliz, en compañía de su novio y padre de su hija. Pronto llegarían las vacaciones de invierno y la primera navidad de Ellie lucía prometedora. Blaine pasaba cada tarde con ellos, desde que decidió renunciar al Lima Bean. En principio, estaba algo reticente por marcharse del lugar, pero luego de hablar con sus padres y pasar por el asunto de la audiencia, no deseaba alejarse de su hija.

Entonces, mientras arreglaba sus cosas para marcharse a casa, luego que sus clases terminaran, recibió una llamada que no se esperaba.

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres ahora, Sebastian? – casi gruñó por el teléfono.

\- Hola, Kurt… - su tono de voz suave, lo descolocó un poco – Siento molestar, pero… necesitaba hablar contigo – aclaró su garganta y el ojiazul sólo esperó – Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, después de todo lo que pasó… Aun así, me gustaría que nos viéramos en la cafetería de siempre… - pidió – Realmente es importante…

\- No tengo tiempo para esto – lo cortó el menor, caminando hacia la salida del instituto.

\- Por favor, Kurt… - la súplica implícita en sus palabras – Prometo que será la última vez.

El castaño se lo pensó un momento, y la verdad es que sentía que necesitaba cerrar ese capítulo con su ex novio, y tal vez aquella fuera la ocasión para hacerlo definitivamente.

\- ¿A qué hora? – preguntó, oyendo un suspiro de alivio del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Te parece bien hoy, a eso de las cinco? – sugirió.

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos ahí.

Enseguida que finalizó la llamada, marcó el número de su novio. Habían instaurado una regla de _no secretos_ en su relación y el castaño respetaría eso.

\- Hola, cariño – saludó alegremente el moreno - ¿Terminaste tus clases ya? ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

\- Si y no – respondió.

\- ¿Qué? – cuestionó Blaine con confusión.

\- Sí terminé mis clases, pero no pases por mí hoy – explicó – Yo… iré a hablar con Sebastian esta tarde – dijo, esperando la reacción de su novio.

\- ¿Es una broma? – soltó en un bufido.

\- No, no lo es – respondió con voz firme – Él me llamó hace un rato, pidiéndome que nos encontráramos, porque hay algo importante que quiere hablar conmigo – detalló – No me dijo que era, sólo que sería la última vez… Y yo creo que sería bueno terminar las cosas por la paz… cerrar el ciclo.

\- Kurt, él intentó quitarte a tu hija – exclamó molesto el moreno - ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

\- Sigo pensando que pudo ser idea de sus padres – rebatió, subiendo un poco su tono de voz – Te dije que los vi discutiendo, y no puedo sacarme eso de la cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – lo interrumpió el mayor, con ironía – Haz lo que quieras.

\- Blaine, no… no me digas eso – la energía decayó en Kurt al oírle – Se supone que debemos contarnos las cosas, pero no me lo pones fácil si te comportas de esa manera… ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

\- Por supuesto que confío en ti, cariño… pero, no en él – confesó – Sólo… cuídate, ¿sí? – pidió, regresando a la calma – Y si llega a hacer algo inapropiado, me dices y yo le rompo la cara, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Blaine… - Kurt negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que su novio no podía verlo – Te llamaré en cuanto acabe.

\- Te amo – se despidió.

Cuando Kurt cruzó las puertas de la cafetería favorita de Sebastian, el mayor ya se encontraba en el lugar, girando en sus manos un vaso ya vacío, con algo de nerviosismo. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la azulada de Kurt, iluminando ligeramente su expresión apesadumbrada.

Sin esperar una invitación, y con la esperanza de acabar esa conversación a la brevedad, Kurt tomó asiento frente al ojiverde, acomodando su bolso sobre su regazo.

\- Hola… - saludó el mayor, casi en un susurro - ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Realmente estás preguntándome eso? – le increpó el ojiazul, alzando una ceja.

\- Sí, lo siento… - Sebastian bajó la mirada, indeciso de qué decir para que Kurt bajara sus muros – Y… también lo siento por todo lo que pasó… - los ojos del menor se mantuvieron fijos e incrédulos.

Un breve silencio incómodo le siguió.

\- Entonces… - el menor murmuró - ¿Para qué me citaste aquí?

\- Porque… quería disculparme contigo, Kurt – soltó, bajando la mirada - Lo cierto es que… yo nunca supe que ese ADN era falso, por eso me comporté así contigo… Porque realmente creía que Ellie era mi hija, y ahora… Me siento como un grandísimo idiota – soltó una risa sin pizca de humor, haciendo a Kurt morder su labio, incómodo – Cuando me enteré que todo había sido manejados por ellos… ¡Ahg! Quise lanzarme por una ventana… - se removió en su asiento, alzando la mirada para posarla en la de Kurt, frente a él – Sé que no sirve de mucho, pero en serio, lo siento mucho.

\- Esto no tiene mucho sentido para mí – confesó el menor, cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho – Digo, ¿por qué tus padres harían todo esto? ¿Para qué tomarse tantas molestias? – cuestionó – No lo entiendo… ¿Qué ganaban con hacerlo? – el ojiazul descruzó los brazos, apoyando ambas manos en la mesa - ¿Te dieron alguna razón?

\- Sí… una muy estúpida, en realidad – Sebastian torció la boca en un gesto de vergüenza – Ellos me dijeron que había sido una desgracia sólo tener un hijo, y que éste saliera gay – comenzó a explicar, viendo la sorpresa cruzar por el rostro pálido del contrario – Se asustaron por el hecho que no tendrían nietos, o más bien dicho, herederos – Sebastian rodó los ojos – Ya sabes que mis padres son muy herméticos, y no permitirían que un niño que no fuera legítimamente hijo mío, tocase su fortuna…

\- Pero, Ellie no es… - Kurt fue interrumpido.

\- No había forma de que alguien más lo supiera – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo – Mi madre dijo que ella parecía ser hija mía…

\- Eso es tan… horrible – se escandalizó el menor - ¿Cómo pueden pensar en hacer algo tan despiadado? ¿No tienen corazón? Y no lo digo sólo por el daño que me causarían a mí, sino también a ti… - el desconcierto pintado en toda la cara de Kurt – Viviendo toda tu vida engañado… No lo puedo creer.

\- Lo sé… yo… - Sebastian pasó una mano por su cabello castaño, despeinándolo un poco – Por eso decidí irme de casa – miró a su ex novio, con una pequeña sonrisa – Ahora estoy quedándome en los dormitorios de la universidad.

\- Wow… - comentó el menor, algo sorprendido por oír aquello – Es… es bueno que decidieras alejarte de personas tan negativas…

\- Sí, el niño rico… es un desheredado – intentó bromear, recostándose en la silla – Mi vida es un completo desastre en este momento… Pero, me siento tranquilo de alguna manera – esta vez se permitió sonreír con sinceridad, ante la mirada compasiva que le estaba dando Kurt – De todos modos, no podía seguir viviendo con ellos… lo que hicieron fue muy fuerte para mí – confesó – Yo… adoraba a esa pequeña, aunque ella no quisiera estar conmigo… - la sonrisa se transformó en una mueca triste – Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque realmente fuera mi hija biológica.

\- Lo lamento, Seb – Kurt lo miró, ladeando su cabeza, intentando empatizar con el mayor. Este negó con la cabeza enseguida.

\- No… Soy yo quien lo siente, Kurt – se apresuró en decir – Siento que mis padres y yo hayamos causado tantos problemas – Sebastian puso su mano, sobre la de Kurt que reposaba sobre la mesa – Y te agradezco por tu paciencia y el tiempo que me permitiste estar junto a tu hija, a pesar de que me comportara como un imbécil contigo.

Lentamente retiró su mano, cuando se volvió incómodo. Ambos chicos se miraron con intención de añadir algo más. Kurt por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió aliviado. Después de todo, no había sido mala idea asistir a esa cita con su ex novio. Ahora podía mirarle sin rencor, y su corazón se sentía más liviano.

\- Yo… creo que debería marcharme – Kurt interrumpió el prolongado silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos – Están esperándome en casa y…

\- Lo entiendo – interrumpió el mayor, dándole una sonrisa amplia – De nuevo, lo siento y… gracias por todo.

\- Sebastian, yo… voy a demandar a tus padres, ¿lo sabes? – Kurt se sentía incómodo ahora.

\- Es lo que debes hacer, no te preocupes por mí – el chico asintió, respaldando sus palabras – Ellos tienen que compensarte por los malos ratos.

\- De acuerdo, entonces… - el ojiazul le tendió una mano a su ex novio – Adiós, Sebastian.

El aludido tomó su mano con firmeza, despidiéndose por última vez.

\- Adiós, Kurt – la voz del mayor tembló ligeramente, pero el ojiazul se negó a preguntar por qué y sólo se marchó.

Una vez solo, Sebastian pudo dejar salir su tristeza tranquilamente, pensando en lo desafortunado que había sido por enamorarse de aquel chico tan increíble, del que sólo obtuvo un corazón roto.

-o-

Kurt regresó a su casa, profundamente abatido, repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez la conversación tenida con Sebastian. Por fin había cerrado aquel capítulo de su vida, que tan difícil fue para él; ansioso por iniciar uno nuevo en compañía de su novio y su hija.

Aquel día, Blaine decidió invitarlos a su departamento, para tener un agradable momento en familia. Ellie era feliz jugando con los coloridos animales de goma que Blaine había comprado para ella, en tanto que la pareja conversaba en la sala, acerca de la reciente cita con Sebastian.

\- He llamado al señor Miller y le he pedido que imponga la demanda a los padres de Sebastian – comentó Kurt, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café, para luego dejarla sobre la mesita frente a él.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – dudo Blaine, algo escéptico.

\- Si, cien por ciento… - confirmó el menor – Creo que sólo usaron a su hijo como un títere en esto… así que, prefiero que quede fuera de todo.

\- Bueno, a fin de cuentas, es tu decisión – murmuró el moreno, no muy convencido.

\- Además, él ya se disculpó… fue sincero conmigo, y yo le creo – continuó, como si necesitara justificar sus acciones frente a su novio.

Kurt fue sorprendido por un dulce beso, dado por el moreno. Aquella pequeña acción, dándole a entender que, no importaba lo que finalmente decidiera hacer, él siempre lo apoyaría.

-o-

Un nuevo invierno llegaba a su fin y la vida de Kurt y Blaine cambiaba a cada paso. Elizabeth estaba pronta a cumplir su primer año de vida, sin mayores inconvenientes. La pequeña se había vuelto tan habladora como su desarrollo le permitía. Para el castaño, parecía que sólo hace unos días la niña soltaba su primera palabra, haciéndolos llorar como dos bebés, al oírle decir _"papá"._

Ahora que el fin de las clases se aproximaba, Kurt estaba enfrentando una gran toma de decisiones. El ojiazul aplicó a todas las universidades que pudo, en busca de la mejor opción para su familia, pues ya no podía pensar sólo en él. Como pareja decidieron estar juntos a donde sea que Kurt fuera a estudiar. Blaine, que llevaba excelentes calificaciones, no tendría ninguna complicación en pedir un traslado a otra universidad.

El juicio contra los padres de Sebastian, los señores Smythe, también estaba en proceso, debido a que ellos poseían grandes influencias, y pretendían negociar un arreglo para evitar la cárcel. Kurt no se sentía conforme con que el dinero les ayudara a evadir lo que les correspondía por sus horribles y despiadados actos, sin embargo, él sólo era un chico de casi dieciocho años.

El día que las cartas de aceptación fueron llegando a la casa Hudmel, Kurt sentía que los nervios se lo comerían vivo. No se sentía preparado para abrirlas y sólo leer negativas. Para su salud mental, Blaine estaba a su lado, conteniéndolo y dándole palabras de aliento, asegurándole que todos querrían tener su gran talento en su universidad. Con aquello en mente, se dispuso a abrir cada uno de los sobres, separando los rechazos de las aceptaciones.

La primera pila, sólo tenía dos cartas. Kurt no pudo sentirse decepcionado, porque nada más había aplicado a esas universidades como un plan B. la segunda pila contenía cinco cartas, la mayoría de universidades situadas en la ciudad de sus sueños. Nueva York.

\- Tendrás que decidirte por alguna, cariño – lo instó su novio, acomodando las cinco cartas frente a él, como si de las cartas del tarot se tratase – Piensa en que tienes la oportunidad de poder elegir… Yo no fui tan afortunado.

\- Es que… no es tan fácil… - se quejó el menor, torciendo el gesto – La mayoría están en Nueva York… ¿Cómo se supone que pagaremos los gastos de mudanza? ¿Y dónde viviremos?

\- Cariño, ya sabes que mis padres… - la frase del moreno quedó a medias, cuando el ojiazul alzó su mano para detenerlo.

\- De ninguna manera, bebé – negó con su cabeza – No vamos a vivir a costa de tus padres… Hemos sabido resolverlo hasta hoy, sin la ayuda monetaria de nadie… bueno, casi – corrigió – No comenzaremos ahora a ser una carga para ellos.

\- Kurt, mis padres ni siquiera saben en qué gastar el dinero – rio Blaine, divertido con la reacción de su novio – Lo único que desean es gastarlo en mí y en su nieta… además, no olvides que venderé mi departamento.

\- Blaine, hablamos de Nueva York… - Kurt rodó los ojos – Con lo que te den por él, no estoy seguro de conseguir un lugar decente.

\- Exageras, cariño – Blaine no dejó de sonreír, imperturbable, a pesar de la negatividad del menor.

Kurt paseó su vista por cada una de las cartas, comparándolas entre sí, esperando que de esa manera su decisión fuera más fácil.

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer salir de Lima? – dudó de pronto el menor, alzando su mirada a la de su novio – Lo digo… por tus padres… ¿No los extrañarás?

\- ¿Acaso tú no extrañas a Burt y Carole? – rebatió el moreno, sentándose en el regazo del castaño – Cariño, es nuestra oportunidad de tomar nuestras propias decisiones… Debemos aprovechar que somos jóvenes.

Blaine se inclinó para besarle suavemente, envolviendo el cuello del ojiazul con sus manos.

\- Papi… - la dulce voz infantil de Ellie los hizo separarse. La niña acababa de despertar de su siesta, y restregaba uno de sus ojos, mientras permanecía sentada en su cuna.

\- Hola, princesa… - el moreno anduvo hacia ella. La pequeña no dudo en extender sus brazos para ser cargada por el mayor - ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Sí? – Elizabeth asintió, aunque no entendiera del todo lo que su padre le preguntaba.

\- Iré a preparar un biberón – anunció Kurt, saliendo de su habitación.

El castaño bajó las escaleras, pensando en todo lo que se avecinaba. Sobre él recaía la responsabilidad de elegir el lugar donde vivirían una vez que se graduara, y no se sentía bien. Entendía que a Blaine no le importaba donde estuvieran, mientras permanecieran juntos, pero por alguna razón, se le hacía egoísta decidir algo que les correspondía a ambos.

Cuando regresó a su cuarto, quince minutos después, la escena que lo recibió le comprimió el pecho. Blaine estaba recostado en la cama, mientras que su hija pasaba con poca delicadeza un cepillo por su pelo, acomodando pequeños pasadores para formar moños en el cabello negro de su padre. El ojiazul contuvo las ganas de reír, para no interrumpir su sesión de belleza. Se limitó a tomar su móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, para capturar esa escena en un par de fotografías.

-o-

La joven pareja estaba completamente agotada, e intentaban reponer energías, recostándose en la cama. Aquel día había sido una locura total para ellos, organizando y llevando a cabo el tan esperado cumpleaños de su hija. Todos sus amigos acudieron a la celebración, también sus padres, llenando el departamento de Blaine. La pequeña Elizabeth dormía, totalmente exhausta en su cuna. Junto a esta, una pila de cajas de regalos y obsequios recibidos por cumplir su primer año de vida.

\- Creo que tiene abuelos demasiado competitivos – murmuró Kurt, observando el montón de presentes con una mueca – Parecía una competencia de quién traía el regalo más grande – se volteó a mirar a su novio – No quiero que Ellie crezca con ese pensamiento.

\- Cariño, son abuelos… se supone que deben consentirla – el moreno lo atrajo a su cuerpo para besarlo – Además, una vez que nos vayamos, Ellie no podrá verlos tan seguido como ahora… No les quites eso, ¿sí?

Kurt asintió, acomodándose en el abrazo que su novio le ofrecía.

\- Deberíamos aprovechar que está dormida, ¿sabes? – susurró el ojiazul, haciendo círculos con su dedo sobre el pecho de Blaine.

\- Hmm… Que travieso, cariño… - la risa grave resonó en la habitación - ¿No dijiste que estabas cansado?

\- No para eso – alzó sus cejas de forma sugerente, para luego robarle un beso al moreno.

Blaine tomó aquello como una invitación, volteando su cuerpo de improviso, aprisionando el de su novio contra el colchón. Con intensidad, capturó la boca de Kurt en un húmedo y necesitado beso, que le quitó el aliento al menor. Las manos experimentadas del castaño, recorrieron los brazos trabajados del contrario, pasando por su espalda, terminando en el borde de su pantalón, apegándolo más a él, para sentir la fricción de sus crecientes erecciones. El ojiazul gimió suave, justo en el oído del moreno, incitándolo a subir la intensidad. Los labios del mayor descendieron por su cuello descubierto, causándole pequeñas corrientes eléctricas al menor, erizándole el bello del cuerpo.

\- Oh, Blaine… - gimió Kurt, viendo como éste le desabotonaba la camisa con destreza, dejando su torso al descubierto, para luego cubrirlo de calientes lamidas – Sí… - la temperatura subió rápidamente en la habitación, acompañada del sonido húmedo de sus caricias.

La ropa fue retirada conforme Blaine continuaba su camino de besos, hasta llegar al elástico de su boxer. El moreno alzó la mirada, deleitándose con la profunda expresión de placer en la cara de su novio. Le acarició sobre la tela de su ropa interior, sólo con la intención de desquiciarlo un poco.

\- Maldición, Blaine… - gruñó el ojiazul en respuesta, oyendo la risa grave del mayor - ¿Quieres matarme?

\- Si supieras todo lo que quiero hacerte – ronroneó, dándole una pequeña mordida en la cara interna del muslo.

\- ¡Mierda! – Kurt sintió un calor extenderse por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole jadear. Blaine volvió a subir, acrecentando la frustración del castaño.

\- Tienes una boca muy sucia, cariño – se burló, antes de volver a besarlo con ganas. El menor aprovechó esa posición, para quitarle la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta, forcejeando después con sus ajustados jeans. El moreno lo miró divertido.

\- Igualdad de condiciones, bebé – dijo, dándole una sonrisa ladina. Su novio sólo rio.

Kurt decidió cambiar de lugar, obligando a Blaine a caer de espaldas contra la cama, para montarse sobre él. Las sensaciones explotaron ante la nueva forma en que sus cuerpos se tocaban, estimulándolos. Pronto, las caricias superficiales, se convirtieron en toques más profundos, sus manos adentrándose en todas partes, buscando el placer del contrario. Sus besos tornándose interminables, fundiéndose en uno solo. La habitación estaba en penumbras, el aire era caliente, y el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando con cada embestida, resonaba suavemente en cada rincón. Los gemidos de ambos se perdían en la pasión del momento, llevándolos al clímax.

\- Blaine… Oh, Blaine… - repetía el castaño, sintiendo su estómago contraerse con la potencia de su corrida – Maldición…

\- Kurt… Te amo… - siseó sobre el oído del menor, vaciándose dos segundos después, en el interior del mencionado.

Con los cuerpos sudorosos y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, la pareja se acomodó en un abrazo, cubriéndose con las mantas de la cama, para dormirse profundamente en cuestión de segundos.

-o-

La graduación de Kurt llegó antes de lo que esperaba, recibiendo las felicitaciones de su maestro y el director, además de un premio al esfuerzo, por lograr graduarse, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido esos dos años. Blaine orgulloso, lo envolvió en un abrazo, dándole el ramo de rosas más grande que pudo encontrar. La imagen de su novio yéndolo a alentar en las regionales acudió a su mente, haciéndole sonreír. La siguiente en colgarse de su cuello, fue Ellie, quien ya había comenzado a caminar por si sola.

\- ¡Papá! – chilló la niña, para estampar un beso en su mejilla después.

\- ¡Hey, princesa! – Kurt la apretujó en un abrazo – Papá ya es un graduado – le dijo, aunque ella no pudiera entenderle.

Algunos de los amigos del castaño se acercaron a ellos luego, para saludar a la pequeña, elogiando lo grande y bella que estaba. El ojiazul no gustaba alardear, pero realmente su hija era hermosa.

No fue hasta el día siguiente a la graduación, que Kurt volvió a tener noticias de la demanda impuesta a los señores Smythe. Oliver Miller se tomó el tiempo de pasar por casa de los _Hudmel_ , para informarle la resolución del juez.

\- No sé exactamente cómo, pero ellos consiguieron un arreglo – dijo el hombre, haciendo que el castaño torciera el gesto. No se consideraba a sí mismo una persona vengativa, pero creía en la justicia y se sentía decepcionado de cierta manera – Y sé que el dinero no compensará todo lo que tuvieron que vivir… Aún así, esto es para ti, Kurt – Oliver le tendió un sobre sellado, que el menor no tardó en abrir, curioso de cuánto les había costado zafarse de un tiempo en prisión.

\- Oh, Dios mío… - los ojos azules de Kurt se abrieron en sorpresa, inseguro de cómo leer aquella cifra tan larga – Tiene que ser una broma… Es-esto es… m-muchísimo dinero… ¡Santo cielo! – el chico no daba crédito de lo que tenía entre sus manos.

\- Teníamos una muy buena defensa, por lo que no tuvieron alternativa – el señor Miller se encogió de hombros, satisfecho de ver la expresión de su cliente – Era eso o la cárcel.

\- Y-yo… yo ni siquiera sé… q-qué hacer con todo esto – balbuceó Kurt, aun sin asimilar todo.

\- Bueno, Blaine me comentó que pensaban mudarse a Nueva York… - mencionó – Eso les ayudará bastante – señaló el cheque en las manos del menor, dándole luego una sonrisa paternal.

\- Muchas gracias, señor Miller… - agradeció sinceramente el castaño – Ha hecho un gran trabajo.

-o-

La vista desde aquel departamento era simplemente maravillosa y Kurt no dejaba de admirar el gran ventanal de la sala. Las voces resonaban con eco, en la habitación vacía; Blaine y Elizabeth recorrían el lugar; ansiosos por querer verlo todo, mientras el castaño no lograba apartar su atención del paisaje frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Blaine, llegando a él con Ellie tras sus pasos.

\- Pío, pío… - Ellie señaló el par de palomas que se mantenían de pie sobre el borde exterior del ventanal – Hola… - la pequeña agitó su mano, como si las aves pudieran devolver su saludo.

\- Creo que es perfecto – susurró en respuesta a la pregunta de su novio, perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- A mi también me encanta – el moreno envolvió la pequeña cintura del castaño, pegando su cuerpo a él para besar la curva de su cuello – Además, tiene una habitación extra que podemos convertir en un estudio… o en un cuarto de juegos… - murmuró.

\- Sí… No, bebé… Eso no pasará – bromeó – Será un estudio, definitivamente.

\- Entonces, ¿nos quedamos con este? – Kurt volteó para besarle, asintiendo luego – Bien, vamos a firmar esos papeles.

\- Papá… - la pequeña jaló el pantalón de Kurt – Pío-pío… - señaló la ventana, y la ausencia de las palomas en esta – No tá… - mostró un puchero y el ojiazul sólo pudo sonreír enternecido.

\- Ven aquí… - la tomó en sus brazos – Princesa, podrás ver muchos más pajaritos una vez que nos mudemos, ¿de acuerdo? – Ellie asintió – Muy bien… Ahora, vamos.

Una semana después, Kurt, Blaine y Elizabeth estaba terminando una tediosa mudanza, a su nuevo apartamento en Nueva York. Si bien, no estaban en un sector exclusivo, consiguieron un lugar a sólo unas pocas calles del Central Park, con escuelas y universidades cerca. La pareja ya había decidido buscar una guardería para su hija, pues a Blaine aun le quedaban dos años para terminar su carrera de composición. El moreno finalmente optó por la música, la única cosa en la que él consideraba que podría trabajar el resto de su vida sin aburrirse. En cuanto a Kurt, todavía no se sentía cien por ciento seguro, pero la posibilidad de estudiar diseño estaba conquistándolo.

Por el momento, sólo deseaban acomodarse adecuadamente en su nuevo hogar, crear sus propias costumbres y ver cómo funcionaban las cosas, viviendo juntos por primera vez.

-o-

Las clases habían acabado por ese día, Kurt cursaba su segundo semestre en la universidad, llevando excelentes calificaciones hasta el momento. Como cada día, el castaño pasó por su cafetería favorita, para pedir los croissants que Blaine adoraba, las galletas con chispas de colores para Ellie y un par de muffins para él. Terminada su compra, se detuvo en la guardería de su hija, con la intención de pasar a recogerla, llevándose una sorpresa.

\- Elizabeth no está – dijo la mujer, provocando un pequeño espasmo de miedo en el castaño – Blaine pasó más temprano por ella – explicó. El alma volvió al cuerpo de Kurt.

\- Oh, muy bien… - puso una mano en su pecho – Él… no me dijo nada.

Salió del lugar, tomando su móvil para marcarle, sin recibir respuesta y siendo enviado al buzón.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? – murmuró para sí mismo, sin entender nada. Blaine jamás pasaba por Ellie, porque sus clases terminaban dos horas más tarde que las de él, tampoco solía tener su teléfono apagado, por si ocurría cualquier emergencia.

Algo estaba mal y un fuerte presentimiento abordó a Kurt, haciendo que sus palmas sudaran y su corazón latiera más rápido.

Se forzó a acelerar el paso para llegar al departamento, pues la ansiedad le estaba ganando la batalla. Rebuscó sus llaves, extrañado de no oír ni un sólo ruido en el interior; por lo general, el lugar se volvía muy ruidoso cuando Ellie estaba en casa. Aquello sólo pudo ponerlo más nervioso.

Abrió la puerta, dejando sus llaves en la mesa junto a esta. Caminó por el pequeño pasillo, llegando a la sala, encontrándose con una escena muy distinta a la que esperaba. La pequeña mesa de café contenía una botella de vino y dos copas, además de un ramo de rosas rojas en un florero. Confundido, Kurt se aproximó a la mesa, dejando su bolsa de compras en el sofá.

\- Te estaba esperando… - oyó la profunda voz de Blaine a su espalda y casi soltó un grito del susto. Se volteó en medio segundo, notando que estaba vestido mucho más elegante de lo que acostumbraba – Hola, cariño – le dio una sonrisa de lado.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – Kurt por un momento temió que se tratara de una fecha especial y que él la hubiera olvidado.

\- Yo… quise hacer algo especial para nosotros… - el moreno dio un par de pasos para acercarse a su novio.

\- No es nuestro aniversario, ¿o sí? – exteriorizó sus dudas, sacando una risa grave en el contrario, quien negó divertido, con la cabeza – Bien, que alivio – bromeó, relajándose.

\- Te decía que… quise hacer algo especial para nosotros… - retomó el pelinegro, envolviendo las manos de Kurt entre las suyas, guiándolo hacia el sofá, para que se sentara, mientras Blaine quedó arrodillado frente a él – Porque… hay una cosa que quiero hacer hace mucho tiempo… - los ojos inquietos de Kurt se removieron, en busca de una respuesta anticipada. Sin poder evitarlo, el castaño comenzó a respirar de forma irregular – Pero, no soy bueno con las palabras, ni el romance… así que pensé en algo sencillo… sólo nosotros dos – se acercó para besarle brevemente – Y, tal vez no sea como tú esperabas… Aún así, debes saber que hice lo mejor que pude… - una risita nerviosa se escapó de sus labios. Blaine lo miró intensamente a los ojos, notando el estado nervioso en el que su novio se encontraba – Creo que con decirte que te amo, y que quiero pasar mi vida contigo no basta… Yo, siento que hay un paso más grande que necesito dar contigo, para que mi felicidad sea completa… - las lágrimas amenazaron con nublarle la vista al menor – Comenzamos nuestra relación totalmente al revés… - rió, siendo secundado por Kurt – Primero tuvimos una hija, luego nos hicimos novios y finalmente nos mudamos para vivir juntos… Así que, intentaremos hacer las cosas mejor desde ahora – Blaine rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sin dejar de mirar la expresión de completa emoción en el ojiazul.

\- Oh, Dios mío… - susurró, incapaz de contenerse, cuando vio que el moreno sacaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

\- Mierda, yo… ni siquiera sé cómo se supone que se hace esto – bromeó, buscando la forma de abrir la caja, ante su expectante novio – Pero… Kurt Hummel… - la caja fue abierta, y las lágrimas de Kurt cayeron al ver el anillo - ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Kurt tuvo que tomarse un momento, para encontrar su voz, perdida por los sentimientos que lo abrumaban. Limpió torpemente la humedad de sus ojos con sus manos temblorosas, y luego se lanzó al frente para besar a Blaine a modo de respuesta.

\- Sí… sí quiero – susurró, después de separarse.

Sus bocas volvieron a juntarse, sin tener oportunidad de que Blaine pusiera el anillo en su dedo. La pareja terminó sobre la alfombra, demasiado felices para preocuparles.

\- ¡Felicidades! – oyeron un coro de voces, provenientes de la cocina.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – Kurt brincó lejos de su, ahora prometido, para encontrarse con los rostros contrariados de toda su familia.

\- Yo… - Blaine se rascó la nuca – Creo que olvidé que ustedes estaban aquí.

\- Ya nos dimos cuenta – murmuró Burt, aun cubriendo los ojos de su nieta, para que no presenciara las muestras afectivas de sus padres.

El castaño se puso de pie, sintiéndose avergonzado de ser atrapado _in fraganti_ ; acercándose a su padre y su madrastra. Los padres de Blaine también se encontraban allí, quienes abrazaron a los muchachos, felicitándolos por su compromiso.

\- ¿Y el anillo? – preguntó Carole, tomando las manos vacías de su hijastro.

\- ¿Uh? – sólo entonces, los chicos repararon en el hecho de que nunca fue puesto.

\- Aquí está – Blaine recogió la caja olvidada, bajo la mesa de café, regresando junto al ojiazul - ¿Debería volver a preguntarlo?

\- Definitivamente – sentenció su madre, recibiendo una rodada de ojos del moreno.

\- No es necesario… - pero la frase de Kurt fue interrumpida, cuando vio a Blaine posar su rodilla en el suelo, robándole el aliento por segunda vez.

\- Kurt Hummel… - repitió, conteniendo la risa - ¿Te casarías conmigo?

\- Sí… - el moreno alzó una ceja, dándole a entender que le faltaba decir algo más. El castaño soltó una risita – Sí quiero.

Entonces, el anillo fue deslizado en el dedo anular del ojiazul, con suavidad; y el momento fue sellado con un beso lleno de amor.

* * *

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _ **Bien;**_

 _ **Como he dicho en capítulos pasados...**_

 _ **Estoy reservando mis emotivas palabras para el capítulo final...**_

 _ **Sé que éste es, pero... Aún nos queda el epílogo, por lo que allí podrán leer todos mis sentimientos en una nota larguísima... Si es que quieren leerla, claro está...**_

 _ **Sin embargo; quisiera aprovechar de agradecerles de antemano a todos quienes me han leído. Quiero que sepan, que aunque no conteste a los reviews, siempre los leo... Sólo que paso a subir los capítulos rápido, porque mi tiempo es limitado.**_

 _ **Pero, ya me tomaré el tiempo de responder a todos en el Epílogo, asi que... Espérenlo con ansias!**_

 _ **Nos leemos!**_


	33. EPÍLOGO

_**Finalmente...**_

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO.**

* * *

Ciertamente la vida en Nueva York les había sentado de maravilla a la familia Anderson-Hummel; a pesar de todo, lograron terminar sus estudios y conseguir trabajos estables. Kurt fue contratado en , y amaba profundamente lo que hacía, mientras que Blaine era exitoso, componiendo música para reconocidos cantantes y bandas. Incluso, comenzaba a considerar la idea de grabar un álbum propio, algo en lo que el castaño le había insistido muchísimo, argumentando que poseía una hermosa voz.

Ellie también había cambiado muchísimo, ya no era la pequeña niña que correteaba por el lugar, jugando con sus padres; no. Ahora tenía seis años y una personalidad encantadora, tan sociable como Blaine y determinada como Kurt.

El castaño se sentía pleno, lleno de energía y feliz de la vida que vivía; sintiendo que nada podría alterar la paz y rutina que tenían instaurada desde hace tiempo. Entonces, un día de lluvia perdió su paraguas, empapándose hasta los huesos y pescando una fuerte gripe. Blaine se mantuvo al pendiente de su esposo, cuidándole, chequeando su temperatura y comprando caldo de pollo para animarle; además de ser particularmente cariñoso con él, consintiéndole en todo sentido.

Los días pasaban y, a pesar de que la gripe había amainado, el ojiazul no volvió a sentirse del todo bien. Frecuentemente experimentaba fuertes jaquecas, mientras estaba en la oficina, además de incómodos dolores en todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, decidió no darles mayor importancia a sus dolencias, en pos del cumpleaños de su esposo, que se aproximaba.

Blaine cumpliría veinticinco en sólo dos semanas, y el castaño deseaba organizar una gran celebración, invitando a los padres de Blaine y a los suyos. No eran muy sociables, por sus apretadas agendas, pero también consideró a sus vecinos, una joven pareja asiática que adoraban a Elizabeth y siempre se tomaban el tiempo de hablar con ella.

Cuando sus padres llegaron, el departamento se llenó de risas y conversaciones. Ellie estaba feliz de ver a sus abuelos y no podía contenerse de mostrarle lo bien que le iba en su escuela, además de los números premios por participar en cuanta presentación podía.

\- Cariño, ¿aún no te has recuperado de tu gripe? – preguntó Carole, mirando con escrutinio al menor, notando el sudor frío que cubría su pálida piel - ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sólo… estoy algo mareado… - Kurt puso una mano en su frente, sintiéndose nauseabundo – Es que… he tenido trabajo extra estos días… - forzó una sonrisa – Con lo del cumpleaños…

\- Deberías recostarte un momento – sugirió la mujer, preocupada – Yo puedo encargarme del resto.

\- ¿Segura? – dudó el ojiazul – No me gusta que vengas a trabajar de más… se supone que son mis invitados.

\- Somos familia, Kurt… - Carole le dio una sonrisa maternal – No te preocupes por nada, ve a descansar.

Kurt entró a su cuarto, apoyándose del mueble junto a la puerta, cuando un fuerte mareo casi lo tira al piso. Al recuperar el equilibrio, tuvo que correr al baño, regresando lo poco que había comido ese día.

\- Mierda… - gruñó, sujetándose con fuerza al inodoro – No de nuevo…

El castaño había enviado lejos los pensamientos que ahora lo abordaban, negándose a pensar en ello, porque simplemente no era posible. Kurt solía ser demasiado meticuloso, como para sufrir un descuido, por lo que descartó totalmente esa opción. Sin embargo, cada día los síntomas que lo golpeaban eran más y más similares a los ya experimentados, aterrándolo. Además del hecho que había tomado antialérgicos y medicinas que pudieron alterar su tratamiento.

Sólo faltaban dos días para el evento que llevaba semanas organizando, y no quería que nada de última hora lo arruinara.

Al día siguiente, incapaz de contener su incertidumbre por más tiempo, decidió comprar una sencilla prueba casera de embarazo. Si el resultado daba positivo, entonces podría pensar con claridad que debía hacer.

En la farmacia, el hombre que lo atendió hizo una mueca divertida, bromeando acerca de que era más fácil gastar en preservativos que lamentarse luego.

\- Si supiera… - bufó en respuesta el menor, saliendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

El departamento estaba lleno para ese entonces, por lo que tuvo que ser bastante discreto, para no despertar las sospechas de nadie. Blaine se encontraba en el cuarto que compartían, cambiándose de ropa.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el ojiazul, al ver la camiseta blanca manchada que lanzaba al cesto.

\- Ellie dio vuelta su bebida… sobre mí – se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa – Lo usual.

\- De seguro fue un accidente – la justificó el castaño, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, ocultando la prueba de embarazo.

\- Si hubieras visto como se reía, no pensarías igual – Blaine terminó de vestirse, dándole una mirada curiosa a su esposo – Por cierto, ¿Dónde fuiste?

\- Oh, yo… - los ojos azules de Kurt se removieron inquietos, buscando una excusa creíble – Sólo… viendo los últimos detalles para lo de mañana – le dio una sonrisa. El moreno caminó hacia él, depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.

\- No necesitas ser tan perfeccionista – acarició sus narices juntas – Me basta con tenerlos a todos conmigo aquí.

Cuando el mayor salió de la habitación, Kurt prácticamente corrió a encerrarse en el baño, sacando la caja rectangular tan rápido como el temblor de sus manos le permitía. Leyó superficialmente las instrucciones, conociendo de antemano el procedimiento, realizando la prueba casera. Programó el temporizador de su celular y esperó, paseando en el espacio libre del cuarto de baño, sin querer mirar el resultado, hasta que los tres minutos pasaron.

\- Oh, mierda… - susurró, antes de que un sollozo lo abordara. Las emociones lo abrumaron y sólo pudo llorar, sentándose en el borde de la tina, con la prueba en su mano.

Tuvo que esperar un momento a que su llanto amainara y se compusiera, antes de enfrentar al resto de su familia. Se miró al espejo, mojando su rostro para borrar el enrojecimiento de sus ojos. Una vez que consideró que lucía bien, salió.

Por la noche, la pareja se preparaba para dormir. Kurt andaba ausente de aquí para allá, guardando algunas cosas, acomodando prendas en el armario, funcionando en piloto automático, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Blaine. Le conocía demasiado bien para que la máscara de su esposo pudiese engañarlo.

\- Cariño, ven a la cama… - pidió, palmeando el sitio vacío a su lado.

\- En un momento – respondió en un murmullo, sin mirarle siquiera.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo, Kurt? – indagó, mirándolo con atención.

\- No – dijo simplemente, manteniendo su vista fija en lo que hacía.

\- ¿Es por la fiesta de mañana? – insistió – Porque ya te dije que no es necesario que te esfuerces tanto…

\- Nada ocurre, Blaine – respondió con tono cortante, para luego soltar un suspiro – Lo siento, estoy cansado, es todo.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no te recuestas de una vez? – Blaine notó que algo andaba mal, cuando vio al menor limpiar una lágrima, disimuladamente. Se puso de pie, rodeándolo por la espalda – Cariño, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea… - susurró, escondiendo la nariz en la curva de su cuello – No te guardes las cosas.

\- Lo sé… - Kurt tomó una bocanada de aire, pensando en como la noticia afectaría a su esposo. No es que rechazara la idea de volver a ser padre, pero no esperaba que pasara de esa forma. Kurt solía planear todo en su vida, y deseaba que el tener un bebé, también calzara dentro de sus planes – Supongo que… he estado haciendo demasiado estas semanas… No te preocupes por mí, bebé – volteó a ver los brillantes ojos de Blaine, simulando en su mente las posibles reacciones que él pudiera tener cuando le contara – Vamos a dormir.

-o-

La celebración del cumpleaños de Blaine estaba resultando tan perfecta como su esposo la planeó; la comida deliciosa y abundante, buena conversación y agradable ambiente familiar. Kurt había salido esa misma mañana en busca del regalo ideal para su marido, pensando en diversas alternativas, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en lo que supuso, sería perfecto para la ocasión.

En medio de risas y bromas, Blaine se dispuso a abrir sus obsequios de cumpleaños, agradeciendo a cada uno y repitiendo que _no era necesario molestarse_. El castaño esperó hasta que todos los presentes fueran abiertos, para hacer entrega del suyo.

Una pequeña caja fue puesta frente al moreno, y la mirada llena de temor y esperanza en Kurt le produjo un escalofrío. Tenía el presentimiento que no se trataba de un regalo común, por la manera en que el ojiazul mordía su labio a la espera de que él descubriera su contenido. Con algo de nerviosismo, quitó la tapa, luego de desatar la cinta, sintiéndose confundido en principio, al ver un pequeño par de zapatos de bebé en el interior. Alzó la mirada, interrogando sin palabras a su esposo, regresando a mirar el interior de su obsequio. Reparó en una nota escrita a mano, la cual sacó y leyó. Sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas de emoción y felicidad.

 _"Seremos padres… Otra vez"._

Sin esperar, Blaine se puso de pie, envolviendo al menor en sus brazos, alzándolo y dándole una vuelta completa en el aire.

\- ¿Es enserio? – preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta. Kurt asintió, dejando caer sus lágrimas - ¡Oh, Dios mío! – gritó, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

El resto de los invitados los miraba con confusión, sin saber qué ocurría, especulando las posibles respuestas a sus dudas.

\- ¡Vamos a ser padres! – anunció el moreno entonces, oyendo una exclamación general de sus familiares - ¡Tendremos un hijo!

La felicidad no cabía en el pecho de Blaine, abrazando a todo el que se le cruzaba por delante. Esa noche besó e hizo tantas promesas a su esposo como pudo, luego de que este le confesara lo asustado que había estado de que no estuvieran listos para un segundo hijo. Pero, nunca puedes estar listo para algo como eso, porque cada experiencia es única, y sólo puedes disfrutarla e ir aprendiendo en el camino, esforzándote por dar lo mejor de ti. Aun si fracasas, sabrás que no fue por que no lo intentaste hasta el cansancio.

Para Kurt y Blaine, su vida acababa de completarse con esa noticia, al igual que su felicidad.

* * *

 ** _Agradecimientos:_**

 _ **Primero que nada, me gustaría comenzar diciendo algo clave; esta historia, más que cualquier otra que he escrito en mi vida, es muy importante. Cuando apenas iba por el quinto capítulo, me enteré que estaba embarazada, algo que yo llevaba buscando hacía más de un año. Fue emocionante, porque cada cosa que escribía, era lo que yo sentía en ese momento. Luego supe que tendría una niña, y entonces, eso también influyó en la historia, ya que en un principio Ellie, sería niño. Al nacer mi hija, descubrí que la maternidad es una locura; tuve depresión post parto, y muchas complicaciones emocionales, porque no sabía cómo ser madre... Literal, era un completo desastre. Por ese mismo motivo, decidí dejar de escribir definitivamente, para centrarme en darle mi 100% a mi hija recién nacida. al poco tiempo mi hija fue creciendo y necesitando menos de mí... Entonces, yo extrañaba horriblemente escribir, porque era algo que llevaba haciendo desde hace mucho... prácticamente desde los 11 años. Me odié muchísimo por haber borrado todas mis historias en ese entonces, además de haber cerrado mi cuenta de Wattpad. Quería patearme, de verdad, porque a pesar de que me había convertido en madre, no dejaba de ser mujer, con mis sueños y mis deseos personales. Finalmente, y como por un milagro, recordé que tenía un respaldo en Dropbox, aunque no estaba todo, era mejor que nada. Resubí mis historias y me debatí si continuar escribiendo esta... Ya que anteriormente iba por el capítulo 16 y en el respaldo sólo estaba hasta el capítulo 5. Hablé con algunos lectores, a quienes les agradezco muchísimo por darse el tiempo de ayudarme a recordar; y finalmente, me atreví a sacar esta historia adelante. Como dije anteriormente, era muy importante para mí, porque era parte de un proceso crucial en mi vida. Esta vez, decidí narrarlo de una forma más real, con los cambios de humor y los estragos que producen las hormonas... al igual que la relación entre Blaine y Kurt, basándome en mi propia relación... Intentando mostrar que a veces, por mucho que ames a una persona, no puedes evitar los problemas que surgen, y estos pueden ser simples o complejos, pero todos dolerán de igual manera. Yo acabo de cumplir 5 años de matrimonio, con altas y bajas... que sólo nos han ayudado a mejorar. En fin, creo que me he desahogado un poco con este enorme párrafo, y si han leído hasta aquí, realmente les agradezco por su interés.**_

 _ **Segundo; tal vez sea la primera vez que lees este fanfic, acabas de llegar o, como otros, fuiste de los que leyeron por allá por el 2015/2016... A ti, que te diste el tiempo de leer esta descabellada historia, fuera de lo común, ya sea por curiosidad o gusto personal, por recomendación o por lo que sea... ¡Gracias! Por cada comentario y palabra de apoyo, por dejar un voto o simplemente por pasarte por aquí... A todos ustedes, que me han acompañado hasta el final de este fanfic... Aunque el fandom se haya disuelto... los que quedamos y seguimos disfrutando de esta pareja... Les agradezco de todo corazón y espero que continúen apoyándome en mis otras historias.**_

 _ **Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a…**_

 _- **Georgi G:**_ Mi más fiel lectora, amé cada uno de tus comentarios, y estoy agradecida de tu devoción por mi historia.

 ** _\- Rose1404:_** No sé hablar, ni escribir en francés, pero espero que el traductor te ayude. Realmente, me siento muy alagada por tu interés en traducir mi novela a tu idioma. Es la primera vez que me sucede algo así. No tengo cómo agradecerte.

 _- **TrisJackson:**_ Tus teorías resultaron ciertas. Gracias por tu paciencia y por comentar… Siempre me saca una sonrisa cuando dicen que no importa cuánto tarde en actualizar.

 _- **Jess:**_ Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, espero lo hayas disfrutado.

 _- **Vanesa:**_ Gracias por tu ayuda, cuando no recordaba del todo la historia. Parece que sólo fue ayer cuando empecé a resubir.

 _- **littleporcelana:**_ ¿Tu amor aún dura? Espero que sí.

 _- **robinnxc:**_ Hola, espero no haberte decepcionado, ya que tuviste la oportunidad de leer la versión anterior de este fic. Gracias por el apoyo y tus comentarios. Lamento nunca haber hecho una maratón.

 _- **Alo-kun:**_ Completé hasta el último capítulo esta vez, espero te haya gustado el resultado.

 _- **AndersonHummelovers:**_ Lo siento, pero todo principio tiene su final, aún así, más abajo encontrarás la respuesta a tu petición.

 _- **Self5:**_ Espero que ya hallas dejado de odiarme, te di un final más que feliz.

 _- **anallely crisscolfer:**_ Yo también me casaría contigo cariño, pero eso sería poligamia, porque ya estoy casada… Tal vez en otra vida ;)

 _- **ondina1702:**_ Estoy muy agradecida por tus palabras, es lindo que usen palabras como "perfecto" para describir mi historia.

 _- **Al:**_ Querida; más vale tarde que nunca. Yo también me enamoré de la idea de Kurt teniendo bebés, por leer un fic. Al principio me sonó a locura, pero me atrapó completamente… y aquí el resultado. Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras.

 _ **Se despide,**_

 _ **MiirnaRuth**_

* * *

 _ **PD: También quiero avisarles… Y sé que algunos me odiarán, pero… Con esta historia ya completa, me despido oficialmente de Fanfiction. Sí, lo sé… pero, eso no significa que dejaré de publicar o que abandonaré el fandom… sólo que, desde ahora, me limitaré únicamente a subir historias en Wattpad; por lo que, si me quieren lo suficiente, creen una cuenta (si es que no la tienen) y podrán disfrutar de más Klaine. Búsquenme como **_**SrtaMiirna**


End file.
